The King's Ward
by EmilyGrace31
Summary: Amity, Princess of Lexador, always believed she'd never become Queen, after all, she had six older brothers. However, after Prince Cary, the man wanting to be King of Lexador, orders a mass murder of her family, she is the only survivor left. King Arthur, the son of her late Father's best friend, takes her in, as she becomes, the King's Ward, but also in love with his manservant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Emily Grace and you're reading my first ever Merlin fanfic! I'd just like to say, in this, Morgana is good, Gwen and Arthur are married, Merlin is still single (although that may change *hint, hint*), all the knights are still alive and I have made up a OC – hope you enjoy this! Also, I do not own Merlin – the amazing writers do! Thank you and enjoy!**

Prologue

King Arthur Pendragon was pacing up and down the throne room in his castle in Camelot, his wife, Queen Guinevere, more commonly known as Gwen, watching him with a concerned eye. Merlin, his manservant, stood off to the side, preparing himself for either the wraith of the Once and Future King, or to be ignored. Either he could live without. He and Gwen shared a worried look, as Gwen slowly stepped forward, and reached out towards her husband. "Arthur, maybe it isn't true. It was only a rumour, after all."

"It better not be true, Gwen." Arthur snapped, before taking a few more steps, and pausing, his shoulders sagging. "I really hope it isn't," he said in a softer tone as Gwen walked forward and grabbed her King's hands.

"I suppose all we can do is wait for the return of Leon and Elyan." Gwen whispered, before leading Arthur back to his throne and sitting him down, before walking around to his side to massage his shoulders. Arthur's head fell back as he enjoyed the comfort she was giving him.

It didn't take too long after that for Sir Leon and the Queen's brother to walk into the throne room, causing Gwen to stop massaging Arthur's shoulders, and Arthur to sit up straight. Merlin eyed them as he leaned against the wall, not straightening up, but nodding to the two knights to show them he was paying attention. They both nodded back, before Leon addressed the king. "Your highness-"

Arthur sighed, shaking Gwen off him and standing up. "It can't be good news if you greet me in that manner, Leon."

Leon frowned and nodded slightly, before continuing. "Sire, there is no kind way to say this."

"Just say it, Leon." Arthur commanded, walking towards the paling knight.

Leon just stayed silent for a few moments, his eyes looking at his feet, before he said slowly. "King Godric and his wife, Queen Eugenia, of Lexador, are dead."

Gwen's hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling her gasp, Merlin lowered his eyes and Arthur stood motionless. Leon shut his mouth quickly, sharing an unreadable look with Elyan. Arthur stared at Leon for a few moments, before finally saying quietly. "And their children?"

Elyan nodded at Leon, before stepping forward and bowing slightly. "Sire, only one child remained."

"Out of all seven? Only one child survived?" Gwen questioned, looking horrified. "Who would do such a thing? Couldn't you of saved them?"

"Prince Cary did it." Elyan said, as Gwen's eyes started to water. "Look, Gwen, there was nothing Leon or I could do to save them. We were too late. The massacre had been completed. Servants were slaughtered, noblemen and women were slaughtered, even children. Prince Cary and his army had arrived earlier. Our men could do nothing. Most were already gone."

"Who survived?" Arthur asked, "You said one of the royalties survived. Who was it?"

Leon looked Arthur in the eye, and with a sorrowful tone, he answered. "Princess Amity."

"Of course," Arthur said bitterly, turning around quickly so the only one who could see the look of pain on his face was Merlin. "The only one Prince Cary could marry to take over the throne and rule Lexador. I should've guessed it."

"What is going to happen to the Princess?" Merlin asked, the first thing he had said since hearing a rumour that the royal family of Lexador had been murdered during the night.

"She is currently with the Lady Morgana, our men managed to save her from some of Cary's soldiers who were going to take her to the Prince. Lady Morgana is giving her a dress to borrow." Elyan responded with, as Arthur quickly whirled around.

"She shall stay here," he decided.

Leon stepped forward. "Sire, that is a huge decision. Prince Cary may attack us to get to her-"

"It is decided, Leon." Arthur paused to look at the Queen. "Unless my wife wishes against it."

"No, no, we should help her in anyway we can." Gwen stated hurriedly. "May we meet her soon, the poor girl must be scared and hungry. Did you feed her Elyan? I swear, if you didn't-"

"Of course we did, Gwen." Elyan told her.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and a guard entered, calling out. "Sire, Lady Morgana and Princess Amity are here." The guard bowed and moved to the side, allowing the two women to walk in.

The two contrasted each other. While Morgana's hair was wavy and dark, Princess Amity's hair was pale blonde and straight, with green eyes while Morgana's were blue. Princess Amity was at least two heads shorter than Morgana and looked around twelve years old, added to by the fact that her silver tiara with green, blue and silver gems in it, was slightly too big for head and slipping ever so slightly. The dress she was wearing was deep blue with silver diamonds and was clearly pinned up at the hem and taken in the bodice to suit her small young girl body. It surprised Merlin and Gwen to see such a young girl, when they were expecting a woman, but they quickly masked their faces with welcoming smiles. Arthur was quick to walk toward the Princess with his arms opens. The Princess looked scared until she saw Athur, when she smiled widely and ran forward and leapt into his arms. Gwen and Merlin gave each other a confused look, as both moved forward.

"Princess Amity, it has been a while." Arthur said when they pulled back from the hug. She smiled softly up at him, allowing him to see that there were a dainty number of freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and up her cheekbones.

"Please, call me Amity. We are old friends after all." Princess Amity said, her voice soft and melodic.

"Call me Arthur, then." Arthur said fondly, as Princess Amity nodded.

"Like I would've called you anything other, unless it was twat, which I could call you a lot." Princess Amity teased, causing Arthur to reach forward and mess up her neat blonde hair and nudged her tiara, making it slip even further down her forehead. "Hey, stop it, you idiot! Morgana just fixed my hair." Arthur finally stopped when Gwen cleared her throat and Princess Amity quickly pushed her tiara back up before it could slip anymore.

"Oh, ah, Amity, may I introduce my wife, Guinevere." Arthur said, moving back so Gwen could move forward and Gwen and Princess Amity could get a good look at each other.

"Princess Amity, it's a pleasure to meet you, although I'm sorry it's under such sad circumstances." Gwen told Princess Amity, who curtsied.

"Thank you, your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you, I too wish it was in better context. And call me Amity, any friend of Arthur's is a friend of mine." Princess Amity replied, as her eyes started to go watery, before they hardened with a stubborn glint and she raised her head with pride. It was clear to those around her she was trying to act strong, as she is the future Queen of her home. Her parents were both only children of her deceased grandparents, who siblings had all died. Her parents cousins also had died, as they were many years older than her parents, who had been in their late fifties. All of the remaining male heirs of the family, being her brothers, had been killed during the attack, leaving the last remaining heir to be Amity. Usually, the throne would have gone to the next male family member, but there was no one after Amity.

"Now, Amity, we wish for you to stay here, in Camelot." Arthur said, as Gwen grabbed the girl's hand and they lead her towards the throne.

"Oh, Arthur I couldn't. Somehow, I mean to be the Queen of Lexador, when I am only fourteen Summers old. This means I'll have to marry and bare children and be Queen! Oh Arthur, what am I going to _do_? I am not ready for this! I was never going to become Queen, after all, I had six brothers. I never expected that such a horrible crime would occur and they were all taken from me at _once_! How am I meant to _rule_? I never had training! I was only going to be Princess for the rest of my life, and marry some lord or prince." Amity's eyes started to glisten with more tears, as her face went red when her speaking speed up and she was unable to keep consistent breaths.

Gwen reached towards her and Princess Amity accepted the invitation and jumped into her embrace, quickly bursting into tears. Arthur nodded at the knights and guards to leave, as they did. Morgana slowly walked to Merlin's side, as they watched on with concern, standing side-by-side.

Arthur started running his hands through Princess Amity's hair, which was obviously comforting the young girl. "Amity, do you really think that I'd abandon you? I know you were never planning to be Queen, but Gwen and I are here to support you. We can think of something. Trust me, Amity, I am not leaving you. Our fathers were great friends who made pacts to help each other's children if they needed it. They might not be here, but I'm going to follow through with my Father's promise. I swear, I'll protect you. You've always been like my little sister – I've never had a little sister. I was always stuck with Morgana as my mean older one."

"Oi, I'm a brilliant sister, Arthur Pendragon." Morgana interrupted, causing Princess Amity to giggle.

"Ignore her, she's crazy." Arthur whispered, as Princess Amity smiled, before it quickly left her face.

"But what about ruling? What am I meant to do?" she gasped, before jumping forward and clutching Arthur's red tunic. "Oh, please don't marry me off, Arthur! Please!"

"Shh, Amity. Of course, I'd never make you marry someone you didn't love. That'd make me a hypocrite." He peered over the blonde-haired girl's head to sneak a peak at Gwen who was watching them. "I know, Amity, I'm offering you my protection if you wish to stay in Camelot."

"Thank you." Princess Amity whispered in response.

"However, there's more. I think Gwen will agree to this," Arthur pointedly looked at Morgana before looking back at Gwen, who looked confused, before understanding entered her face and she nodded. "Amity, will you be our ward?"

"Like, the King's ward? Like, what Morgana was to your father?" Princess Amity questioned.

"Yes, like what Morgana was, expect to myself and Gwen." Arthur said, before continuing. "You'll live here, eat here and be known as my ward."

"But what about ruling Lexador?" Princess Amity asked, but hope was in her voice as her tears started to dry.

"I'm sure we could find someone to be a representative until you become of age. Then, you can become Queen. Once you are old enough, you may rule."

Princess Amity bit her lip. "You won't make marry someone I don't love? Because my father was going to-"

"No, we won't. So, do you accept?" Arthur asked, as Princess Amity stayed silent for a moment, before nodding. He grinned, as he raised his voice. "Then, I pronounce you, Amity, Princess and future Queen of Lexador, as well as the King's Ward."

Princess Amity smiled and hugged Arthur and Gwen, who appeared pleased with her decision to accept their offer. When Morgana came over to hug the Princess, who gladly allowed it, it allowed Princess Amity to notice the man in the corner of the room who'd been silent. He smiled warmly at her, as her eyes widened and a blush took over her face, before looking away quickly. Her stomach tightened as she turned to talk to Arthur and Gwen, who'd been talking about announcing her newly updated status. Princess Amity smiled as her thoughts turned to her lost parents and brothers. She was the last royal member from Lexador, she was the new King's ward and she was also hopelessly besotted with the dark-haired man in the corner of the room, who she later found out, was called Merlin.

**Ok, so that's the prologue - sorry for any spelling mistakes. Just to pre-warn, there is going to be an age difference between the main pairing in case any of you don't want to read it (although I think you'll be able to guess who this pairing is). I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Also, I was wondering. For the first chapter, do you want there to be a time skip and Amity has been with Arthur for a year or so, _or_ do you want me to start with the very beginning of Amity as Arthur's ward? I'll choose whatever gets as many reviews on it, so please review and I'll try and post again as soon as I know when to set the first chapter during!**

**Thanks, Emily Grace :) **


	2. One Year Later

**Hey, it's Emily Grace! This is my second chapter and it's set one year later. Amity is still 14 and Morgana is good (in case someone thought she wasn't). Please review and enjoy! Also, I don't own Merlin, all I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 1

One Year Later

"AMITY, GET YOUR BACKSIDE HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shared a look with my maid, Esme, who bit her lip worriedly as Arthur shouted loudly from the hall. I laughed softly, since I knew he'd be in the hall, and my chambers was far enough that he must be screaming very clamorously for me to hear it. Gwen's going to get really mad at him, which would make Merlin's day, which in the end, would make mine.

"Don't worry, he's just upset because Gwen, Morgana and I are pretending we've forgotten that his birthday today. Poor man, having to live with of the most devious ladies in Camelot. And guess what, we've even got Gaius onto our joke too." I informed her, sitting down on my velvet seat in front of my mirror. Esme started to untie my plait and brush my long blonde hair which had grown in the year I had stayed here in Camelot with Arthur and Gwen, along with Morgana and all the knights and servants.

"Oh, are you sure that's a good idea, milady- I mean, Amity?" Esme went bright red and hurried to focus more on my hair. I chuckled quietly and smiled fondly at her. Esme is two years younger than me, meaning she's only twelve, but Arthur insisted on giving me a maid close to my age and I didn't want one older than me. Esme's mother is a friend of Arthur's manservant, Merlin, who suggested Esme to Arthur and Gwen. Arthur liked the idea, although, he was rather sure he should allow someone older than me. Apparently he was concerned that I would 'taint' her purity by my version of humour. Gwen had rolled her eyes at him when he told me that when I questioned him, but I merely smirked, sharing a grin with Morgana, who had been giggling into her hand at the time. Nonetheless, less than three days later, I had Esme as my maid, and let's just say, despite her bad cough, nerves and cautiousness, I haven't regretted it. Gwen jokes that it's good I have Esme, who might make me think twice before I do the actions that get Arthur screaming at me, like he is now.

The door opens with a slam as Arthur walks in. Well, more like struts. The loud bang of the oak door hitting the stone walls causes Esme to jump and drop the hairbrush she was holding. She went even brighter red and bent down to pick it up, apologising in a hushed tone, but quieting when Arthur came towards me.

"Amity, did you decide to tell Merlin to have the morning off?" Arthur asked. I gave him a confused look, but stayed seated on my seat. No way am I giving up my comfortable seat just to curtsy to him because he is the King. I tried to do that when I first started living here, but Arthur had just told me to stop since I am family, and family shouldn't have to curtsy for each other. I didn't tell him this, but that had been the nicest thing said to me all month. "Well Amity?"

"I...Arthur...why are you asking me?" I asked, before looking around the side of Arthur to have my heart feel like it stopped. Merlin poked his head through the door and nodded violently. I winced, if he doesn't stop nodding at such a pace, he'll probably hurt himself. His eyes shone brightly, as those lovely blue orbs looked pleadingly at me. His black hair fell into his eyes and my hands itched to move it out of the way. Arthur cleared his throat, and my eyes went back to his angry form, feeling the blush going onto my cheeks after openly staring at Merlin. "I, uh...er...uh...I mean, yes...I did." I inwardly cursed myself for suddenly stuttering. I should become Amity, Princess of Stuttering, not Lexador.

"And just why, did you do such a _stupid_ thing?" Arthur lent forward in a deadly tone that I leaned back quickly and stood up gracefully. It wasn't that I'm frightened, after all, when concerning telling me off, Arthur tries to be intimidating, but it's like watching a cat trying to be a lion – hilarious.

"Oh Arthur...I thought he...needed a break. You have, er, been working him very hard after all." I informed Arthur, peeking at Merlin who mouthed 'thank you'. Oh, those sinful lips. I wonder if Arthur would mind if I started talking to his manservant more often. He most likely would, after all, Merlin is about ten years older than me, but that doesn't matter, Arthur is as oblivious as a drunk horse when he wants to be. I may only be fourteen, but why should that stop me from having fun?

"You thought he needed a break?" Arthur repeated lightly, before his face went hard. Oh great, time for a rant. "You thought he needed a break!" He thundered, causing Esme to go hide and pretend to be hanging up some of my dresses and organising my shoes. "Amity, you caused complete chaos with your stupid little orders. I was late to my training session with the knights, which meant we didn't get enough practise this week and we'll have to double the practise next week. And _you_!" He whirled to face Merlin, who grinned awkwardly. Arthur motioned for Merlin to enter, as Merlin slowly did. "Since when did you take orders from my ward?"

"Since she is also a Princess?" Merlin suggested cheekily, ducking quickly when Arthur threw an apple from my breakfast plate, which had been on the large table close to my smaller table for doing my make up and hair.

"Arthur, _please_, do not throw any of my breakfast at Merlin!" I said, acting as if I was very offended. I started to half-heartedly shove Arthur out of my room, and Arthur allowed me to push him a little way before stopping me.

"No more ordering my manservant around. Am I understood?" Arthur said firmly, as I widened my eyes and looked up at him in what I knew was an innocent expression.

"Yes Arthur, I won't do it again." I said gently, as his eyes which had been harsh softened. I heard Merlin sigh and it took everything in me not to lose my attention on Arthur to look at Merlin. I'd much rather be staring into Merlin's blue eyes than Arthur's boring ones.

"Good." Arthur said, as he reached out and placed his hand against my cheek and I sub-consciously leaned into it. Ever since becoming his ward, I've become a lot closer to Arthur and Gwen. In one day, I lost all my family, and he and Gwen quickly took over. They didn't take their places, but they did help the holes left over heal, as well as make new places. Gwen and Morgana soon became like the sisters I've never had, while Arthur's a weird mix of father and brother. Either way, I still look up to him. He is a brave warrior and mighty king – Camelot does well under his reign. "Now, am I going to be seeing you at lunch today? I know you were horse-riding yesterday and doing God knows what the day before, but Gwen and I miss having lunch with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Arthur, I haven't had lunch with you in two days, not two _years_. And plus, you see me at dinner." I reminded him as he chuckled and patted my cheek before removing his hand.

"That we do, but we can still miss you." He told me as I smiled at him. His eyes looked at my form as he took in my unfinished appearance. "Now, get dressed and make sure you are at the feast on time tonight, and no coming in dressed as though you just mucked the stables. Am I clear, young lady?"

I sighed mockingly, "yes sire." I said monotonously, before grinning at Esme, who was watching out of the corner of her eye as she shut the wardrobe doors and moved onto something else. "Why do we have a feast again?"

Merlin snorted as Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you'll find out tonight, won't you?" he said shortly, which suggested that he new what I was doing, well more, _trying_ to do. "Do not be late." was his last command before he strode out of my chambers, brushing past Merlin who quickly moved out of the King's way. Merlin smiled at me, as Arthur yelled out for him to follow. My face bloomed bright red and my eyes widened, but Merlin had already left before I could return the smile. I sighed as Esme shut the door and moved to get my silk shoes.

"Oh Esme, I could have smiled back or even spoken to him! I should have spoken to him more, now I think about it! Oh, what if he thinks I'm stupid? After all, all I did was stare at him. Oh, I'm such a fool, Esme." I complained, before running and jumping on my bed. Esme took a deep breath and put down the blanket she had been placing into the dirty wash bin. She slowly made her way towards me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Milady, if I may...?" she made a motion towards her throat and I nodded, understanding she wanted to say something. "Maybe, you just need to get use to being around Merlin, milady. Then, you might become more accustomed to him and your reactions may be more...lady-like."

"Oh, but Esme, he _works_ in the castle while all I do is prance around being the King's ward. How am I meant to get accustomed to him?" I questioned, rolling over so I was lying on my back. I moved to the side of the bed so Esme had room to lay down next to me. She took the silent offer and she laid down and rested her hands on her diaphragm, as well went into her natural reactions. We've been in this position so many times, secretly, while I'd been here for the year. Esme has been one of the best friends I could of asked for, and we understand each other well enough to know non-verbal motions.

"Maybe you could try and be around where he works?" Esme said after a few moments of thought.

"Oh, but that's mainly in Arthur and Gwen's chambers, and I already go there enough. Do you remember when I rushed in and they were _kissing_..._on the_ _bed_. My eyes will never be the same again. After all, did you see the way Arthur had his tongue all the way down Gwen's throat, _yuck_! I am never going to do that..._unless_ it's Merlin. Then I wouldn't mind it – but a King and Queen doing that, oh, it sounds _wrong_." I looked at Esme who had a look of someone who tasted something that was foul. "Sorry, I shouldn't of reminded you...nor myself – and I'm going to be a Queen, well, I take back what I said about it being wrong for Queen and Kings to do _that_. I mean," I gave an awkward laugh. "Back to the original conversation, I already started riding horses to try and be in the stables around the time when Merlin could possibly be there, but every time I've found _Cedric_." Esme winced sympathetically as I rolled over onto my side, ignoring my skirt getting tangled in my legs.

"I must admit, the man is not very...er..." Esme stopped, clearly trying to think of a nice way to describe the most dull man I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Interesting? Intelligent? Brave? Bold? Attractive?" Hold on, _attractive_? When did that become important? I flushed as Esme giggled, but covered her mouth to stop too many from escaping.

"Attractive? When did that matter, milady?" she laughed, looking at me, before we burst into laughter.

"You must admit, he is rather...plain to look at. Isn't he?" I sat up, and Esme copied my actions. "I mean, that nose! And his _ears_!" I made an exaggerated ear shape around my head as Esme and I stared at each other in silence again for a few seconds before laughing loudly.

"Oh, oh, milady! You're so wicked!" Esme said, as I stood up and stretched, flinging my blonde hair over my shoulders and giving her a brash smile.

I then scolded my face into something resembling a serious expression. "Oh, but it's true, Esme! You can't escape them! It's like they take up the whole room." Esme jumped off the bed and held onto on of the posters of the bed to keep herself upright.

"Oh, milady, you've made me unable to breath properly!" Esme wheezed, as I rushed to her side, reaching out and helping her straighten up. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to make your lungs worse, Esme. Do you need to visit Gaius?" I asked, concerned, but Esme merely shook her head, before standing taller and bowing her head.

"I am fine milady." Esme said softly, seeming to realise she had lost her proper servant behaviour. "Do you need me to finish your hair?"

"Oh," my hand went up to run through my loose hair, as I nodded. "Yes please, Esme. May I have it in a bun today? With the pearl pins that Gwen bought me last month? I should make better use of them to please her." I sat down at the chair as Esme busily started getting pins out of the small container. "And Esme, how many times have I told you to call me 'Amity'?" I said, as she went cherry-red again and I chuckled and she started brushing my hair again and getting it ready to be placed into a bun. We stayed in silence until she finished.

"Oh, and Amity," Esme said when I went to stand. "Merlin's ears are somewhat large too, aren't they?" I saw her smirk slightly when she looked down to put spare pins back into the box.

"Yes, well, at least Merlin looks attractive with them He definitely does not look like an elephant." I said, as we caught each others eyes in the mirror and laughed loudly again. "Oh Esme," I said fondly when she opened the door and I stepped out with her following me. "What would I do without you?"

Esme blushed but smiled. "That's what everyone says, milady. I just say it's my charm."

"Oh yes, charm. Well come on these, Miss Charming, you can come with me to see Gaius about your cough, it's been getting worse." To that, Esme replied very simply – with a groan.

I stood in the corner of Gaius room, reading the title of some of his books as he checked over Esme. Gaius' soft words to her were just loud enough that I could over-hear, but instead of listening, I reached forward and grabbed a book. "Herbal Remedies for Bites and Wounds," I whispered as I flicked the book open to a page where 'Poisonous Wounds' was written boldly at the top.

"There you go, Esme. I'll get Merlin to deliver the potion to you to help with your breathing. Otherwise, I'm sure it's fine." I continued to read the page, scanning it quickly. _If the wound where the patient is bitten is __inflamed__, leaking white pus-like liquid or any other substance, that is a key sign that the bite may be infected, and more importantly, poison__ed__. _"Milady."

I snapped out of reading and looked over my shoulder at Gaius, who was standing beside Esme, both watching me. "Oh, I was just reading. I do hope you don't mind." I told Gaius, shutting the book. Gaius look at the title and raised his eyebrow that reminded me so much of Merlin. I wonder whether Merlin got his eyebrow raising habit from Gaius.

"Reading about poisonous bites, milady?" Gaius said, giving me an amused look. "I didn't know that you had such an interest in such topics."

"Well, with Arthur as my guardian, I suppose I must always be prepared. In case of an emergency, of course." I responded with, shutting the book when the door opened and Merlin walked in. His hair was mused up, as if he'd been running his fingers through it, well it better of been _his_ fingers, or else. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, as if he'd been running. He opened his mouth to say something, when Gaius' book suddenly slipped from my hands, knocking two other books of the table where they'd be precariously placed on the edge of the desk. They thumped loudly when hitting the floor as all eyes turned to me and I shot down quickly to pick them up when papers suddenly went flying all over the floor. Great, so the two books also happened to of had notes in them. Brilliant, just brilliant, Amity.

I can feel my face burning as I hear footsteps rushing towards me as I pick up two of the books and reach for the third when another pale hand grabs it and picks it up. I look up and directly into blue eyes. Merlin's eyes. Oh gosh, how do I breath again? I might next Gaius to help me if Merlin keeps looking like that. Merlin's eyes are soft with a gleam of concern in them. "Are you alright?" he asked, as I felt my lips dry, before nodding and moving to pick up pieces of paper. "Here, let me."

Merlin quickly grabbed all the papers and put them onto the table, before taking the two books from me and placing them on top of the papers. On begin to slip again right when he looked back down at me. "Oh, careful!" I said, jumping up to stop it, but instead of stopping the book, I felt my forehead collide with Merlin's face. Merlin yelped and leapt back as I cried out, falling back with a thud. My head suddenly burst with a fierce pain, as the sunlight emitted through the windows seemed to bright. "Ouch." I said, rubbing my forehead, before looking up to see Merlin grabbing his nose with both hands, a pained look on his face as blood started to trickle between his fingers. "Oh dear, Merlin, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to!"

I leaned forward and grabbed Merlin's elbow helping him stand. At my full height, I only reached around Merlin's elbow, which was better than when I first came here and I was even shorter. My mother had always said that I was little for my age – I'm still praying to have a chance to grow taller still. "Merlin, milady." Gaius said as Esme practically ran to my side to help support me, despite the fact it's probably Merlin who needs more help than me. "Are you two alright?"

"Oh, I-I-I am so, er, sorry, Gaius. I didn't...mean to!" I stuttered as I noted that Merlin was standing rather close to me. Although, he didn't seem to notice the affect he has on me."Um...I'm sorry, er, Merlin."

"It's fine." Merlin's voice was muffled by his hand, as Gaius quickly gave him a cloth to help clean up the blood and hold it to his nose. "It was just an accident."

"Oh, yes." I said weakly, looking away from him and my face went brighter red.

"Are you alright, milady?" Gaius asked. "You look feeble and you're flushing. I think it'd be best if you lie down-" Gaius was then interrupted by the door slamming open and an angry looking Arthur came in.

"Merlin, this is the second time you have not arrived at work when-" Arthur stopped and his eyes widened when he saw us. Merlin with his bloody nose, while I clutched my forehead, whilst being supported by Esme while I started to get dizzy. "Amity!" Arthur sprinted forward and pulled me into his arms, holding tightly. I saw Merlin watching us out of the corner of my eye. Seriously Arthur, could you be more embarrassing? "Are you alright? What happened? Do you need anything? You look like you're going to be sick! Can you breath-"

"Arthur, please." I attempted to push him away from me, but he still held on, before catching Merlin's eye. Merlin looked away, guiltily.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur said darkly, his eyes in slits as they were directed towards his manservant. "What did you do to my ward?"

"It was an accident." I told Arthur, as everything was going blurry. Oh, I get what Arthur meant by me looking sick, because I certainly feel it now. It's probably because Arthur's scent is now clouding up my senses instead of Merlin's slightly sweaty, yet still appealing one. So, instead of being distracted by Merlin, I can now feel just how painful my head is. "Ouch, please Arthur, let go of me."

"What happened?" Arthur continued to question, his hold becoming more protective. Great, bring out Papa Arthur and try and survive his fatherly wraith, Merlin. "Merlin, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, it was me. I accidentally hit my head against Merlin's nose when he was helping me." I informed Arthur, but it seemed to anger him more.

"You...hit...my...ward...in the head!" Arthur yelled at Merlin, who winced, but nodded and went to speak up, but Arthur continued before he could say anything. "Why, you little-"

"Arthur, please." I said, as everything was starting to whirl around. "_Stop_."

I must have sound pathetic enough because Arthur's attention went solely one me. "Amity? Amity, are you alright? Gaius? _Gaius_!"

"I don't feel so well," I murmured before everything started colour strangely and I went lax, as my world went silent.

"Amity, can you hear me?" I heard a gentle voice ask as I moved my fingers cautiously. I felt silk and immediately knew where I was: my bed. "Can you open your eyes?" the person asked again as my head rolled over and I tried to open my eyes, but the muscles protested and my eyelids felt very heavy. "That's it, Amity. Slowly does it, we don't want to make it worse." Make what worse? I attempted opening my eyes again. The muscle tried to shut again, but I managed to keep my eyes open, although they were slitted. The sudden light entering my eyesight made me wince, as my eyelids relaxed enough that I could open my eyes further, only to stare directly into big brown eyes. Gwen's eyes.

"Mhmm, what happened?" I mumbled, my voice cracking has my hand went up to my dry throat. Gwen seemed to catch the action as she turned to someone else in the room.

"Esme, can you please get Amity some water?" Gwen asked sweetly, as my head started ache while she spoke.

"Yes your highness." Esme replied, as I heard her stumble out of the room in a hurry.

"Gwen?" I whispered, as Gwen shifted her attention to me. My eyelids were no longer as heavy, as I was able to open them completely.

Gwen leaned forward, smiling as she reached over and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind my ear. "Hello Amity. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." I told her, as her lips tightened and she frowned, a worry line forming in between her eyebrows.

"That's understandable. You did hit your head." Gwen said, as she pulled her hand back to grab on right hand which had been lying limp beside my side. She traced patterns onto my hand in a comforting manner as I watched her. She was obviously trying to stay busy from worrying too much, and drawing patterns into my hand with her fingers was clearly her way at trying to be distracted. I gave her a lazy smile, as I replayed everything in my head, before I came over a very important factor of hitting my head.

"I hit Merlin in the nose with my head, didn't I?" I asked, dread filling my voice. Gwen looked at me and seemed to pick up on the horror I was feeling.

"Uh, there was a slight collision." She answered in an attempt to not make me feel worse. I groaned and leaned further back into the pillows. "Are you alright, Amity? Do I need to get Gaius?"

"No," I said dramatically, giving Gwen a pained look. "I think I might just stay locked up in here so I never have to look him in the eyes again. Yes, that sounds good, I'll die an old maid. Oh Gwen! I can't believe I did that! And to Merlin, nonetheless!"

Gwen gave me a confused look, before one of understanding appeared on her face. "Amity, Merlin isn't upset with you. In fact, he was more upset with himself for hurting you."

"Oh no, now he's never going to want to ever look at me again. When all the knights come, he'll say 'look out, there's that crazy princess who knocks herself out on other people's noses'. I can just imagine it!"

"I think that's Gwaine you're referring to." Gwen joked, as I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"Speaking of a knight, where is my other guardian? Shouldn't he be here by my sick bed?" I managed to joke slightly, but the small attempt was enough to make Gwen grin.

"He had to go greet some of the neighbouring kingdom nobilities who have arrived for the feast celebrating his birthday." Gwen told me, as I gasped. Arthur's birthday feast! How could I forget?

"Oh gosh, I have to get ready. It'll nearly be time to go." I sat up quickly, gasping when my head when a shot of pain went through it. "Ouch."

"Amity," Gwen jumped forward and grabbed me before I could fall off the bed. "Don't sit up so suddenly! You've been asleep all afternoon! You need rest."

"No, I need to get ready for Arthur's feast." I complained, but Gwen shook her head. "Please Gwen, I can't miss it! It's my first time celebrating a birthday with him and I even bought him a present. Plus, I helped you and Morgana organise the feast. I can't miss out on what I spent months organising." I ranted, as Gwen bit her lip, looking troubled.

"Fine, we'll talk to Gaius about it." She finally said when Esme returned with water.

"Please stand for Princess Amity of Lexador, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's ward." The guard announced as the doors opened and I strode in, confident and graceful with Esme trailing in behind me, blushing. I took my place up near the head of the table, with my seat beside Morgana who was already there, with all eyes on me. I noticed the women staring at my dress in envy, as the crystals on it shimmered in the light. The men merely seemed to nod at me, some staring longer, before sitting back down again once I sat. I waved my hand, motioning for Esme to move forward after chatting with Morgana for a few minutes.

"The bruise is definitely unable to be seen, right?" I asked her again, but Esme being Esme, did not get annoyed at my repeated question, she merely just smiled calmly.

"Yes milady, I put on extra make up there. You can not see that you had a slight accident." She said, not even bothering to look at my forehead to check. After finishing what she was saying, she straightened up, as the guard who had announced my arrival came back in.

"All stand for his majesty, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere." I stood up, as Arthur and Gwen entered. Arthur nodded at those staring at him, striding pridefully, as Gwen just smiled and held onto Arthur, their arms linked. She caught my eye and we beamed at each other. They soon made their way to the two thrones at the table and sat down, as everyone around the sat down too and conversation started flowing.

"Amity, you're here! Shouldn't you be resting? After all, you did have a hard collision with Merlin." Arthur said, looking at me since I was sitting on his left.

"Oh, a pleasure to see you again – thank you for the compliment on my dress, Arthur, you're so kind. You look great too. Oh, I've been good, thank you for asking." I said sarcastically, causing Gwen and Arthur to chuckle. I smiled at Arthur who just grinned back. "No, I am fine, just a little make up to cover a small bruise. Gaius gave me permission to be here." I could feel Esme's eyes burning into the back of my head – she's probably thinking that my bruise was not just a 'small' one. "How is Merlin?" I said, as I tried to subtly look around the room to see where Merlin is.

"Merlin is going to be a little late." At my wide eyed look, Arthur smiled comfortable. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt him..._too much_."

"_Arthur_!" Gwen chastised, to which Arthur replied by rolling his eyes. "Stop teasing Amity, shouldn't you make your speech so people can start their food?"

Arthur groaned at Gwen's suggesting, before standing up. At the King's standing, everyone quietened and stared at him. "Thank you for being here to celebrate my birthday. I know of you came from far away kingdoms to be here, which is very thoughtful. I hope this year will be another great one filled with prosperity." At this point, I caught Merlin sneaking in with Gaius out of the corner of my eye, but no one else seemed to of notice. "And course, this is my third birthday with my wife, Guinevere as my Queen, and my first with my ward, Princess Amity." Gwen and I looked at each other, smiling before looking back at Arthur. "And can I just say, I do not think that Camelot would have as much good fortune if I did not have my wife to help me in various situations, nor do I think Camelot would have as much fun if my ward wasn't around to cause such great havoc everyday." To that, everyone who lives in Camelot and sees or hears about the jokes I play, mainly on Arthur, chuckled, as I grinned up at him. "Although, we must be careful, or she may start a war in the kitchen-" when Arthur said that, the doors of the hall burst open, slamming against the stone walls.

All the candles lighting the hall went out, making us all covered in darkness, except for the moonlight coming through the windows. I gasped when the room suddenly went ice cold, as a bright shinning silver light started coming through the doors. Arthur looked around, making sure Gwen, Morgana and I were unhurt, before turning back to the silver light. Merlin strode forward to be by his side, as Esme gasped loudly and start wheezing, as the cold started to get to her lungs. I turned to look at her and my eyes widened in horror. Her face was pale, but her eyes wide and watery as she struggled for breath, with her hand against her throat. "Esme!" I cried out, standing up and rushing to her, supporting her and rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her as she coughed and spluttered. No one else seemed to notice as they stared at the silver light.

Some women screamed, while men leaned back and guards pulled their swords out when the light finally spoke. "Prince Cary demands to have Princess Amity of Lexador. She shall be handed over to him by midnight on the night of full moon, or war will be called upon Camelot. King Arthur, hand over the Princess, or it will be the end of your days." And with that, the silver light went out and the candles lit up again, as the room became warm. Esme was able to catch her breath, as all eyes turned to me and Arthur stood up.

**So that's it for this chapter and I'll try and update soon. Please review, follow and favourite!**

_**Guest –**_** I'm glad you thought it was nice :) I went with your suggesting of skipping a year – it sounded like a good one! Please keep reading and thank you for your review! :)**

**That's all for the reviews, but please, please, please review! Thank you, Emily Grace :)**


	3. I Deserve Revenge

**Hi – I'm back! Sorry about the late update, I was in the country part of Western Australia, where there was no internet connection (let's just say, it was a tough couple of days!). But I'm back now, so here's the next chapter. Merlin does not belong to me, although my OCs do. Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter 2

I Deserve Revenge

"Elyan, please escort Guinevere, Morgana and Amity to my chambers. Get there as fast as possible and make sure guards are guarding the door. I want at least four men there, even more if possible." Arthur commanded, standing up as Merlin immediately went to his side and Elyan went to Gwen's. Esme stayed clutched to me and I could feel her breath against my neck. Whispers were starting to break out among the guests as they stared at the King for what to do. Arthur then turned to Sir Leon who was sitting a few seats away from him, further down the table. "Leon, with me. Bring the other knights too." Sir Leon nodded, as Elyan marched over to Esme and I. I shook my head at him as he headed over, as Esme started to rub my arm soothingly.

"Amity, we have to go get you somewhere safe." She said lowly to me, before coughing again – her lungs still recovering from the cold temperature. I could see she purposefully used me first name in an effort to sooth me even more. I just looked at her, distraught and tried to step away from her.

"I cannot just leave Arthur with this trouble which I caused. I have to help." I told her, before looking back where Arthur was, as he pulled Gwen into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I refuse to play some damsel in distress, while Prince Cary is out there, threatening those I love. You know how dangerous he is, I cannot let him hurt my only family left." I heard Esme sigh at my comment, when Sir Elyan reached us and stared down at us. Behind him was Morgana, who had a look of anxiety written on her face.

"Come along, milady." Sir Elyan said formally, his eyes darting around as he assessed the hall for danger. I saw Gwen whisper something to Arthur before she came and took my arm gently, starting to lead me away, but I pulled away. There was no way I'm going to leave Arthur with this mess when I am the cause for it.

"No, I cannot leave Arthur – this is my fault. I'll just go give myself to Prince Cary-" I told Gwen, who shook her head and shared an unreadable look with Morgana.

"Amity, that is the _last_ thing we want to do. If Prince Cary gets you, marries you and takes over Lexador, then our situation would be a lot worse because he would have his army and your army under his control. There would be little we could do to stop him – he'd over power us." Gwen said softly, before attempting to pull me with her and Elyan again. "If there's anything we cannot do, it's give you to him. Now come along, we need to get you somewhere safe. Arthur will organize our men and decide the best way to respond to the threat, but all be can do now is follow his instructions."

"No, no, I cannot leave Arthur." I said, as Esme grabbed my free hand.

"Milady, please, I value your loyalty and can see your courage, but we have to hurry and get you to safety." Esme said quietly, but I shook my head.

"No, no, Arthur! Arthur!" I screamed out, when Sir Elyan suddenly grabbed my shoulders and was lifting me up and into his arms. Some of the guests stopped to stare at the scene in front of them, a few clicking their tongues disapprovingly at my behavior, whilst others seemed sympathetic and concerned. "Let go of me! I demand you let go of me! Arthur! _Arthur_!" I paused, kicking out at Sir Elyan who motioned over to Sir Gwaine to come and help him with me.

"Amity, Arthur will be fine. He will be a lot better though if he knows that you are safe – he won't have to worry about you when he's meant to be thinking about the best way to tackle the situation." Gwen spoke firmly, but not harshly, before Sir Elyan tried to get me to come with him again. "Careful Elyan, she's scared. Do not hurt her!" Gwen said worriedly, as she tried to calm me by stroking my hair.

"It's fine Gwen, I'm not going to hurt her." Sir Elyan uttered, but I just tried to get out of his grip again.

My eyes widened, begging, when Arthur turned to look at us after hearing me shriek his name. He replied to Sir Leon before he strode over swiftly and placed his calloused hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. Merlin trailed him, standing to the side, as Sir Leon stayed where he was while talking to guards who were helping lords, ladies and servants out of the hall. "Amity, calm down." Arthur said soothingly, as my breathing calmed down enough for me to listen to him. "Now, you've calmed down, just listen to me. I want you to go with Elyan and Gwaine. They'll take you to Gwen and mine's chambers until I decide it is save enough for you two to leave."

"Arthur, please, don't send me away. I can help you." I pleaded, as Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but I continued to speak. "Just, just hand me over to Cary then, Arthur! It will save you a war."

Arthur's eyes hardened as his tone turned stubborn, but with a deadly undertone to it. "_Never_." He then turned to nod to Sir Elyan and Gwaine, before walking away, Merlin following behind him again.

"Please, Arthur!" I exclaimed, but Arthur kept walking on as Sir Gwaine came and seized me around my waist. "No, release me at once! Arthur! Please, Arthur!" I struggled against Gwaine's arms before he moved one arm behind my knees and knocking them from underneath me as I fell into his arms and he lifted me up. No way was I allowing this. In one last attempt to stop them from removing me, I yelled out louder than when I'd called out Arthur's name. "_Merlin_!"

Merlin stopped and considered at me over his shoulder, giving me a sympathetic glance. He frowned slightly, before starting to tread away again. "Please Merlin, don't do this. Help me Merlin, please!" I said, before letting out a cry when Sir Gwaine began hurriedly walking out of the hall, carrying me as I finally gave in and went flaccid in his grasp. Gwen, Morgana and Sir Elyan led the way with Esme succeeding us.

Sir Elyan opened the door to Arthur and Gwen's chamber, as they tramped in, Sir Gwaine carrying me before placing me gently down and helping me steady as I stood. "You alright?" he asked, his hands on my hips to help me in case I fell. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but Arthur was right. It was safer for you to be taken away where it's guarded."

I took a deep breath in as I stumbled unsteadily away from Sir Gwaine, crossing the room to the window where I leaned against its frame and glowered out. Arthur was at the front steps of the castle, Merlin by his side as he discussed something with Sir Leon and Sir Percival, serious expressions on their faces. "He better be safe, or I am going to be the most disrespectful princess Camelot has ever met." I murmured, as I heard a swoosh of a skirt and had thin arms covered in green lace wrapped around me, comfortingly. _Morgana._

"It'll be alright, Amity." Morgana whispered into my ear, one hand coming up and smoothing my now mused hair. "Arthur will control everything. Everything will be fine, this isn't the first situation like this that Arthur has had to face and he always succeeds."

"But will he?" I questioned, leaning into her embrace. "Morgana, you haven't met Prince Cary. You haven't seen how bloodthirsty and merciless he is. He doesn't care for second chances, if you fail him once, you'll have to face the repercussions – usually death."

Morgana stiffened as Gwen slowly came towards us, leaning on the opposite side of the window frame. "Amity," Morgana said quietly, "how much have you meet of this Prince."

"Remember how he ordered the mass murder? Well, my family, including myself were in the same place when it happened at the same time. He…he spoke to me." I swallowed thickly and blinked repeatedly when I felt my eyes start to water. My eyes stayed on Arthur as I felt the eyes of the knights also on me, along with Esme who already knew about that night. "I cannot tell you much, it…it hurts to, but, he gave me a choice – marry him and my family would survive or death. I…I didn't think he'd actually kill – I thought it was an empty threat." I chuckled darkly.

I pulled myself out of Morgana's hold and clasped the window frame. "If there's one thing I learnt, it's that Prince Cary never breaks a promise…or a threat. And you don't understand, I made a vow to myself, my own promise. Prince Cary will regret what he did to my family. Let's see how he handles _my_ threat." I looked away from Arthur and walked over to the seat beside the bed, sitting down gracefully and staring at the floor. I knew that Morgana and Gwen were giving each other looks, Esme would be blushing due to being around the knights and trying to stay out of the way by being in a corner and I could hear the soft whispers of the knights as I leaned back into the cushioned chair, shut my eyes and welcomed darkness.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for before I felt someone grab my shoulders and softly shake me awake. "Amity, wake up." He whispered, as my eyes opened slowly and I blinked. In front of me, in all his armour and Camelot cloak, was Arthur.

Arthur helped me sit up and supported me while I properly woke up. "Arthur." I murmured. Great, Arthur's back. Thanks for leaving me here for however long – _wait_, Arthur's back! "Arthur, you're alive!" I screeched and threw myself at him, hugging him. He chuckled soundlessly and stood up, raising me with him until I was standing with my head around just above his elbow. He and Merlin are very similar in height, but Arthur's just a littler broader.

"Yes, still breathing." Arthur joked, but I just held on tighter. I felt him nod over my head, as I heard footsteps as I'm guessing he was saying the knights could leave the room now that he was here. "Come on, let us talk." Arthur stepped back from the hug and pulled me towards the table. I noted that no one else was in the room, suggesting it wasn't just the knights asked to leave.

"Where is everyone else?" I queried, as Arthur pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, as he sat down on the chair beside it, leaning against the table.

"I spoke to them while you were asleep. They went to get something to snack on." Arthur replied, which means in code that I told them all the details of what is happening and I'm going to tell you in simpler and less gory terms what I'm going to do while they gives us space and time. "Now, firstly, I just want you to know, you don't have to be so scared every time I go off to fight."

"So, you fought?" I inquired, horrified. Arthur replied in the negative.

"No, I just did perimeter checks of the castle with the knights and guards until we deemed that we were not going to be attacked during the night." Arthur informed me. "Now, I might as well start with what is going to happen – and no, we are not going to hand you over to that man, Amity, so do not even think that. Our plan is not set down, but we plan on just staying neutral for now, and then, we'll attack Prince Cary – if it comes to it."

"You're giving me a less detailed version." I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

Arthur looked at me fondly. "I also want you to know that I wasn't trying to betray you or abandon you when we were in the hall, I just had to go discuss plans with Sir Leon."

"I understand, I was just…" I trailed off, biting my lip, but Arthur just stared at me understandingly.

"Do not fret, Amity, I know how it feels." He inhaled deeply, before continuing. "As you know, I lost my mother at birth and grew up swearing I'd never forget her, but when I got into my early twenties, right after Merlin arrived here in Camelot, I discovered that it was my father who was the cause for her death, along with magic and in a way – me. After finding this out, I got angry. Went into such a rage, with a thirst for revenge to avenge my mother, I went to question my father – _violently_. It was lucky Merlin was here."

"What did Merlin do?" Arthur started to take his leather gloves as he listened to my inquisition, before adding to his point.

"He talked me out of it. Calmed me down. Got me to lower my sword." Arthur stated, standing up to take off his belt which had his sword attached to it, along with his keys.

"And then what happened?" I rose up too, and took the belt from him, removing his sword and staring at it as the silver and gold gleamed brightly in the candlelight.

"I broke down. Cried like a baby. In front of my father _and_ Merlin…now I think about it, I think Gaius was there too. I was mortified afterwards, but my father just sat and comforted me, reminding me that he loved me and my mother and he never wished for her death. I never understood just what it was like to love a person like my father loved my mother, but then I met Gwen. And let's just say, I love her more and more every day, despite our differences and the hard experiences we've had. If anything, I feel that we've come out stronger as a couple. However, I want you to know that I understand what it's like to want to avenge someone you love and the one that took them away from you is so close, yet so far."

"How did you know about…about my desire?" I staggered to beside Arthur's bed and placed his sword on the small table beside it, looking down so he couldn't see my red face.

Arthur stepped forward from the sound of it. "Amity, you had your family taken away from you by one man – I would've expected you to want revenge-"

"Then you'd understand why I need to be involved." I whirled round to face him, grasping one of the posts on his four poster bed.

Arthur was silent, before he said gradually and unsurely. "I understand why you feel you need to be-"

"No Arthur, I _need_ to be involved." I argued.

"We shall speak about this in the morning, however, for now, it's time for bed." Arthur said, sluggishly pulling his boots off.

"I'm not tired." I stated, as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, not all of us slept for most of the night. Now, Amity, it's bed time. Go call Esme, she should be in the kitchen."

"You cannot just shut me out when you do not wish to discuss something, Arthur." I snapped, stubborn. "You act all strong and brave when it comes to battles, but when it's talking out about a serious situation to your ward, it's all 'oh no, I cannot speak'. Honestly Arthur, I am not five!"

"I realize that Amity, but you're not an adult either. You might have to act like one due to your status, but you grew up too fast. No one your age should have to of faced what you have. If I could, I'd take back all the pain you've felt. You should be having fun and no regrets, but instead, you're facing a war. And I know it's not fair – I realize that, but if I can hold off giving you too much responsibility before you should have it. Now, go to bed." Arthur said calmly, as I growled and twisted around before storming the door. My hand went on the handle when Arthur cleared his throat and I halted. "You, Amity, are so much like Morgana."

I flushed, if I'm half the woman Morgana is, then I'd be incredibly happy, because Morgana is a strong and courageous person for everything she's had to face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, you see, you both were wards of Camelot after the last remaining members of your family were slain. You were the last of your family, had to grow up faster than one should. You're both stubborn, brave and strong-hearted. Any future husbands of yours should be wary, because one peek of that perfected pout you two have when things don't go your way – and they'll be doing whatever they can to please you." Arthur said, as I smiled softly. "Now, off to bed you monster. I need my beauty sleep." He kidded, before striding over and turning me around to hug me and kiss my forehead in a fatherly manner.

"Night father." I jested, but Arthur merely grinned affectionately as I opened the door and slid out, before Arthur called out behind me.

"Guards, escort the Princess back to her room." I heard him cackle when I halted and shrieked out loudly.

"Dammit Arthur!"

"_Sire, we have the royal family." The man holding my father's chains said, as the doors to the Great Hall opened and we were dragged inside. Father, despite having his hands chained and a sword pressed warningly to his back, kept his head up high as his pride kept him seeming unaffected. Mother copied his actions, staying self-righteous while also manacled. My brothers were all shackled as well, however, I was the only one unrestrained, with just a sword following my back with each step I took. Apparently, Prince Cary felt he could not harm his future wife and bearer of his children._

"_Come in." A soft voice called, as the doors were opened and his men brought us in. The hall was silent except for the sounds of crackling flames from the fire and candles. The sound of distance wind echoed as the candles flickered, but the wind had no effect on the hall once the doors were shut. Standing beside two very old and rusted thrones was a man with murky brown eyes, the colour of mud, with olive skin and curly dark brown hair which was messy. He had his back against the side of the throne on the left, his white poet shirt open at the front, showing the defined muscles of his chest, before hiding his stomach where it was tied up with red laces. His shirt was tucked into his leather pants, as I felt a flush rise. I was expecting a very old man, not one who appeared the same age as my eldest brother. "Ah, if it isn't the great royal family, the Fatherns of Lexador. Welcome to my humble abode, King Godric, Queen Eugenia, and all of your children – I do hope it's up to your standards."_

"_Release us." My father demanded, but Prince Cary merely rolled his eyes._

"_You heard my father," my eldest brother, Marrick, said to Prince Cary, as he stared defiantly towards the power-driven man. "Release us."_

"_I'm sorry, Prince Marrick, but may I point out you have no authority over me, whatsoever, currently?" Prince Cary said, as his eyes wandered all over my family, until they landed onto me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the beautiful Princess Amity Farthen of Lexador. How are you?" He sauntered forward, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it, ignoring my flinch and look of disgust. He may look like a dark angel, but his skin was ice cold and lips were chapped. I caught my father's eye, who tried to leap at Prince Cary, but was tugged back by the man holding the chains._

"_Do not touch my daughter, boy." Father snarled, as my brothers glared at Prince Cary and my mother's lips went very thin from her pressing them together._

"_Oh, do not worry, sire, I won't hurt her. How does a little kiss hurt?" Prince Cary looked back at me and leaned forward, as I tried to move back, but the sword at my back stopped me. That made Prince Cary glare at the man. "Do not hurt my Princess, am I understood?"_

"_Your Princess?" my third brother, Henry, repeated angrily._

"_Oh yes, if she'd have me." Prince Cary then grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, leading us to where the thrones were. He placed his arm around my waist, as he stood next to me, nearly three heads taller than my small recently turned fourteen year old self. "What do you say, Princess, be my Queen?" I glared at him with deep hatred, but he merely laughed to himself, before pulling my hand and grasping them in his. "Just think about it, you and I, King and Queen of Lexador ruling side by side, having more power than anyone else in the world."_

"_I do not want world domination." I stated, trying to tug my hands out of his._

"_But do you want your family to survive?" Prince Cary's eyes gleamed, as I started to see the maleficent look in his eyes that many had spoken about in whispers._

'"_What are you saying?" I asked, my eyes widening, as Prince Cary leaned forward, close enough to kiss me on the lips. His eyes stayed connected with mine, as his breath brushed against my face._

"_Marry me or watch them die and you'll still marry me." I gasped and my eyes narrowed as Prince Cary smirked smugly._

"_I'll never marry you." I declared, as his eyes seemed to light up._

"_Too bad," he said softly, before raising his voice. "Guards, deal with them." He directed, as I whirled around to see the guards raise their swords and heard my families' screams echo around the hall._

"_No! Father! Mother! Henry! Rhys!" I screamed, trying to run to stop the men, but Prince Cary grabbed me. "Marrick! Please, stop! Stop! Please!"_

"Milady, it's alright, I'm here. Milady, it's just a dream. Amity! Amity, wake up!" My eyes shot open as I sat up, nearly hitting my head against Esme's. I took a deep breath, before breaking down into heavy sobs. Esme's eyes widened and she leaned forward, wrapping me in her arms. "I'll take care of her."

"Alright, but if you need anything, just call us." A guard told Esme, as I continued to cry into Esme's shoulder. As they left the room, we stayed in the hold.

"Oh Esme, it was that night all over again. I could hear their screams. They were so loud. So full of pain. I couldn't do anything – Prince Cary stopped me from saving them." I wept as Esme moved to lie me back down again.

"It's alright, Amity, you're safe now." She soothed, rubbing my hair as I fell back into the pillows. "Just go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?" I begged, as Esme nodded and I moved over, making room for her on my bed. She lay down and pulled me into her arms as I fell asleep with her singing a lullaby softly into my ear and playing with my hair.

**So that's all for this chapter! Yay, you've now heard of three of her brothers: Marrick, Henry and Rhys. You will hear about the other brothers later though! You've also met Cary (kind of) – so that's…good? In a weir way, I suppose. Ok, now for those who reviewed.**

_**musicnlyrics – **_**Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're interested! I've been bored with the some of the fanfics so I decided to make a new approach! I'm happy I could sure! Once again, thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest – **_**Thanks for loving it! That means a lot to me **** Now you can read more – hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reviewing and loving it as well **

**So, there's all the reviews, please review, favourite and follow and READ! I love people reading my fanfics (although reviewing is pretty nice too *hint, hint*). Okay, bye then! Emily Grace **


	4. Camelot Red

**Hey, I am so sorry about how long it took for me to post the next chapter up! It's a struggle finding time since I'm doing year 11 with 5 ATARs and a certificate course, but I'll try and find more time for it from now on! I hope you enjoy and I'll also remind (even though it's pretty obvious) that I do not own Merlin! I only own my OCs. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! Please like, favourite and review!**

Chapter 3

Camelot Red

I sat patiently as Esme finished the plait she had tied at the back of my head. "There you go, Amity. Is that all you need?" she questioned, as she started packing up pins into their container. I nodded.

"Thank you Esme," I stood up and grabbed my purple shawl which went well with the green ornamental velvet dress I had decided to wear today. "Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"Yes Amity, I had mine in the kitchens while the cook prepared yours." Esme responded as she started to straighten up the bed. I walked over to the window, wrapping my shawl around me and stared out, observing the people out and about.

"It looks like a very nice day today, what would you say to a horse ride down to the river?" I asked, smiling when I saw some of the knights walk through the front gates and enter the castle. "I could use a break from all of this…trouble."

"Of course, whatever you wish to do, Amity." Esme said, as she completed the task of neatening the bed sheets.

"Brilliant, can you please go and organize for the horses to be prepared for the journey? And go to the kitchens to get a picnic basket made? Thank you." Esme nodded and left the room as I stayed staring out as more of Arthur's knights arrived.

* * *

"This is very beautiful, isn't it?" I held onto the reigns of my horse, Cherish, who started to chew at the green grass. "I haven't been out here in many months –since Arthur first took me out here when I first came into his care." Esme helped me down from Cherish's back, and moved to get the picnic belongings out of her bag attached to her horse's side. "Let me help you with that."

I took the picnic blanket from the bag and laid it down on the forest floor as Esme put out all of the food onto trays and placed them on the blanket. I sat down, before lying back, feeling the warmth of the Sun and the cool blanket against my skin. "Join me, Esme."

Esme slowly made her way towards me from where she'd been standing awkwardly beside the horses who she'd tied up to a tree. She lay down beside me and embraced the heat of the Sun. "It's amazing here." She whispered, as I leaned over to grab a strawberry from one of the silver trays she had brought. I smiled her while taking a bite, enjoying its juices as I took in the scenery.

The trees were all metres tall, but in no way threatening. They gave the horses shade, but did not take away my Sun. The grass was slightly over-grown, but very green, with small white and purple flowers growing, giving it a pleasant floral scent. The soft sound of the river stream was comforting, as the flow was steady and soothing. The blue skies were also welcoming, as a few clouds graced the sky, but not enough to stop the warm temperature.

"I didn't believe it could be so pretty here in Camelot. I was very…cynical of other places than my Lexador. You see, Lexador is not amazingly beautiful – we're a country that is brilliant at creating armour, but not beautiful scenery. But, you could say I've grown fond of Camelot." I gave her a grin. "It helps having a good maid, too." Esme laughed and looked longingly at some scones with jam and cream. "Go on Esme, eat some."

"Are you sure, milady?" she kept her professional servant act up, but I could see the hope at the prospect of eating scones, in her eyes.

"Yes Esme, and my name is Amity." I told her, as she quickly sat up and grabbed a scone, getting a knife and spreading jam and cream on it.

"Yes Amity." She said, before taking a small bite and moaning out aloud. "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it. If you want, I'll request some later and we can share them in my bedchambers, is that alright?" I cracked a smiled when Esme nodded quickly.

"Oh thank you, Amity." Esme said, as she took the last bite of her scone and I grabbed another strawberry.

"That's okay, Esme." I said, stretching out after I had my fill of strawberries. "Now, I think it's time I sleep." Esme agreed as she lay back too, as I shut my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

"Amity? Amity! Please, wake up!" Esme pulled me out of my nightmare again, as I grabbed her and held onto her again as I cried fierce sobs. It was very much like what it had been like when I got my nightmare last night, except this time, I couldn't remember what I dreamt about to make me so frightened. "What did you dream of?"

"I-I-I c-c-c-can't remember." I blubbered softly, as Esme ran her hand soothingly up and down my back. "All I remember is it…it…scared me."

"Oh, it's alright, Amity. Nothing hurt you." Esme moved away to fetch me a scrap piece of fabric to wipe the tears off my face with. And she did, she looked up at the sky, as I realized the Sun's rays were not as bright as they had been when we arrived. "We better ride back to the castle soon."

"How long have we been here for?" I questioned, taking the scrap of soft fabrics and getting rid of the tear tracks.

"I'm not sure, but the King and Queen will be very angry if we're not back soon." Esme started to pack away all the leftovers and put everything back into the bags on the sides of her horse. "Now Amity, would you like to leave now?"

"Yes please, we should go…before it gets dark." I swallowed harshly and stood up, holding tightly onto the material as I watched the flow of water travel the stream. "You will not tell Gaius…will you? He will tell Arthur and Gwen, who already have enough trouble without me adding even more to it."

"I…"Esme stopped packing food and went to grab the picnic blanket. "I cannot lie if they ask me about it, Amity."

"No, you mustn't tell any of them, Esme!" I pleaded, as I strode towards my horse and put my foot into the stirrup. I pulled myself up and lifted my leg over the back of the saddle, before my other foot went into the other stirrup. "It will make them even more concerned – and they're worried enough."

Esme got onto her horse and shrugged delicately. "If they ask me, Amity, I cannot deny them. I'm only a servant, after all."

I pursed my lips at her before grabbing the reigns and nodding. "Well, we'll see. Now, let us go."

* * *

"Amity, we were getting worried about you. What took you so long?" Gwen said, hugging me as I entered the hall and made my way towards the table. Esme followed silently, as a guard pulled my chair out and I sat down. Arthur and Morgana were already seated, both munching on bits of food. Gwen sat beside Arthur and took a sip of her wine.

"My apologies for my lateness, I accidentally dozed off down by the stream. Esme and I went on a picnic." Esme's eyes fell to the floor when all the royal family member's eyes went to her, before focusing on me again. "We were enjoying ourselves and lost track of time."

Arthur chuckled and swallowed his mouthful. "Just make sure you are not going to make a habit out of it, especially when we have guests."

I grinned wickedly. "I'll do it when we have guests, just for you, sire." Gwen and Morgana giggled as Arthur just rolled his eyes, but smiled. "So, what has my King done today? Anything fun?"

Arthur snorted. "If you call making preparations for peace talks fun, then sure."

I winced and grabbed a bread roll before buttering it. "I'm glad I don't have to do that."

"But one day you will," Arthur reminded me, looking serious all of a sudden. "So do not try and act oblivious about it."

"Just like how you're always oblivious about everything? Alright, Arthur." I gave him an angelic smile, as Gwen and Morgana laughed louder this time and Arthur gave me a confused look. I heard Esme cough lightly to hide her laugh, as I looked over my shoulder to send a grin towards her, which she sent one back.

"Oblivious? When am I oblivious? I'm not oblivious." Arthur turned to Gwen, who had suddenly become absorbed in the roasted beef she was eating. "Gwen, am I oblivious?"

Gwen merely smiled, shrugged and kissed Arthur softly, before going back to her dinner, but not before sharing a smirk with Morgana and myself. "So Amity, what are you planning to wear when King Toland and his son come here?"

"Why is King Toland and his son coming here?" I questioned, as I took a green grape and plopped into my mouth.

"Honestly Amity, weren't you just listening? We have to discuss a treaty." Arthur muttered, as Esme moved forward and filled my glass with wine after I motioned for her.

"Thank you Esme." I said softly, before answering Morgana's question and ignoring Arthur's remark. "I am not sure what I will wear, most likely blue or green."

"I think you should go with red – it's a dangerous and passionate colour, which will then attract the Prince of course. I've heard the young man is _quite _the looker." Morgana winked and grinned wickedly at me as I rolled my eyes, but Arthur cleared his throat.

"Morgana, that Prince is most certainly not going anywhere near Amity, nor will Amity wear such a provocative colour. Wear yellow, orange or something else instead, Amity." Arthur commanded, as I raised an eyebrow, Gwen took a sip of her wine again and Morgana had a gleam in her eye.

"Arthur, Amity is not a little girl. You don't have to try and make her act and dress like one. And the colour of Camelot is red and gold, surely you'd love her to have some kingdom pride." Morgana complained, giving Arthur a smug grin.

"Well, if I'm wearing colours of my kingdom, shouldn't it be blue and silver for Lexador's?" I questioned, but the two half-siblings just ignored my point, however, Gwen did nod at my opinion.

"Morgana, she is only fourteen! She's too young to be wearing such a colour!" Arthur responded with, as Gwen and I started to stop paying attention and eat our dinner.

"She is nearly fifteen years old, Arthur! I started wearing red when I was thirteen!" Morgana snapped.

"Yes, well Father could never say no to you, could he? He had to fulfil every one of your desires! Oh no, the world would be over if the sweet Lady Morgana did not have everything she wanted! Well too bad for Amity, because I am not like my father. I am not just going to allow her to do something she wants to do when she could get hurt!" I felt warmth flow through me at Arthur's words, as I could see Gwen inwardly aww at her husband's kindness and protectiveness of me.

"Honestly Arthur, how is it unsafe for her to wear red? It's the colour of Camelot." Morgana crossed her arms as Arthur turned to me.

"Amity, you are not wearing red to this feast. Am I understood?" He demanded, as Morgana snorted.

"Yes she will be, because I will be picking her dress out for her." Morgana retorted, as I gave Gwen a look which read 'please help me'.

"So, Amity, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Gwen interrupted, reading my look, but her husband and sister-in-law didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh no you will not, Morgana, I will not allow you to corrupt my ward with your fashion sense! I remember the first time you wore a red dress, a revealing red dress, when you were thirteen! And it made a knight faint!" Arthur said, as Gwen and I burst into laughter.

"Are you serious? You made a knight faint due to what you were wearing? Just because of the red cloth?" I questioned.

"More like lack of red cloth." Arthur muttered, but Morgana pretended not to hear him and went to answer when the doors opened and Merlin rushed in. I felt my lips pull into a silly smile, as I leaned against the table, resting my head on my palm as my elbow rested on the table. Merlin was dressed in his usual style of outfit, but his hair was slightly mused, probably from him running his hand through it. "Ah Merlin, finally decided to join us? I do hope you and Amity do not make a trend of your tardiness." Cue my thoughts of how nice Merlin's name sounds in the same sentence as mine. "Now, did you send my message to King Toland?"

"Yes Arthur, it's done." Merlin said, smiling at all of us. I felt my cheeks warm up brighter than the colour of the red dress Morgana probably had in mind for me, when his eyes landed on me. Smiling awkwardly, I looked down at my plate as I suddenly felt thirsty. My hands reached out quickly towards the goblet, however, instead of picking it up, my hand bumped directly into it, knocking it over and spilling wine all over the table. The wine spread out, as I gasped.

"I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry." I rambled as Esme rushed forward to clean the spill up. "I don't know what came, er…over me."

"Oh, I think we all know what did, Amity." Morgana smirked, but paused. "Except the oblivious idiot I call my half-brother."

"Oh what are you on about now, Morgana?" Arthur groaned, as Merlin rushed forward to help Esme with the spill.

"Nothing dear brother." Morgana mumbled, sharing a smile with Gwen, as they observed me silently, my blush deepening. It's probably made me turn purple now.

* * *

"Oh Esme, I'm getting worse around him." I moaned as I ran towards my bed and jumped onto it as Esme shut the door behind us. "I can't believe I knocked over my goblet. And did you hear Morgana? They all know about how I feel for him now, don't they?"

"I do not think the King does, Amity." Esme said, as she went to add more wood to the fire that she had made before dinner. "He seems rather…unaware."

"Arthur ignorant about everything. That's why Gwen is such a great match for him, she realizes things a lot faster." I mumbled, as Esme made her way over and sat on the bed, taking hair pins out of my hair while I just laid there. "Oh, Merlin is going to realize, he isn't oblivious. Oh, he won't want to talk to me now…if he ever did to start with."

"I'm sure it's not like that." Esme soothed. She seems to spend all her time soothing me lately, she might as well get paid for that too. There was silence as Esme finished getting all the pins out of my hair and my hair was free. I stayed with my head on my pillow as she went to stand up.

"Esme, do you think Merlin will ever love me back?" I asked her, as she stayed seated and peered at me over her shoulder.

"I…I…I'm sure that he will always be there for you. However, I don't think it will be feelings that will be questioned…more standards." She answered, before standing up and taking the pins to their container.

"Standards?" I sat up and kicked my shoes off as they thudded to the floor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Amity, please do not take offense to this, but you are a princess, Merlin is a servant. There is a difference between your rankings." Esme said softly.

"Yes, well, Gwen was a servant and now she's Queen." I said desperately.

"Yes, but Arthur was the one with the royal heritage, the King. A kingdom expects their King to be someone with a proper royal heritage. A Queen's bloodline is not as important as a King's. A royal man for king would be treated with more respect than a servant man for king."

"Then, things can change." I snapped, standing up and walking behind my dressing screen.

"I suppose they can." I heard Esme say.

"Esme," I said when she came to untie the laces at the back of my dress. "Can you please send a message to Morgana? Tell her I wish to see that red dress she planned for me to wear."

"Yes Amity." Esme said, curtsying as she freed me from my dress, got me into my nightgown and blew out the candles after I was in bed. I rolled over and grabbed the pillow and smirked into it. Merlin won't know what hit him.

* * *

"Ahhh," I screeched, snapping up into sitting position as my blankets fell around my waist, letting the cold air reach my skin and cause goosebumps. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as the dream which I couldn't remember, left me feeling empty and haunted. My chest heaved as my breathing was heavy. The room was chilly as the fire was beginning to go out, just leaving embers. I stumbled out of bed, leaving some of the blankets lying off the bed, as the coldness was getting to me. "Esme?" I called out softly, but there was no reply. She must've gone back to her home by now, back in the small village. The half-moon was directing light through my window, as the shadows of my bed, curtains and various other bits of furniture made me pause. There was a creak as I jumped and whirled around, trying to see if anyone was there. "Hello, is anyone there?" There was no answer. There was another creak, which made me wince. I saw my shawl I had worn the day before resting on the back of my chair where Esme had placed it. I rushed forward and grabbed it before putting it on, covering the top part of my nightgown.

There was a louder creak this time as I suddenly ran out of my chamber, shutting the door behind me as I stopped and stared down the corridor which was dimly lit. I turned to my left and strode down the corridor, before pausing. Where do I go now I'm out of my chamber? I shook my head and turned right before coming to stairs which I quickly descended down. I made my way down to a flat surface, where I knew the way to the armory, where I could sneak out and go for a walk. I continued towards the corridor to get to the armory, when someone suddenly came round the corner and bumped into me. "Oh, I'm sorry - Princess Amity? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sir Leon gave me a concerned look, as he took in my nightgown clad figure and quickly and respectively averted his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered, pulling my shawl tighter around me. "I needed to go for a walk to clear my head."

"I don't think that is a good idea, milady." Sir Leon said seriously. "With the issues with Prince Cary and the possibility of a meeting to do a peace treaty soon, I don't advise you take walks during the night, your highness. It isn't safe."

I swallowed thickly and lowered my eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Sir Leon, but I believe I will be fine."

"Milady, I must insist that I escort you back to your chambers. The King and Queen would not be pleased if I allowed you to walk out at this time of night...or morning." Sir Leon responded with as he stepped passed me and motioned for me to follow him. "Now please come, Princess, I'll take you back to your chambers." I frowned but followed the knight.

"You will not tell Arthur, will you Sir Leon?" I begged. "He will not be happy with me if he finds out."

"I can not promise that, milady. You know I cannot lie to my King." Sir Leon said, as I groaned.

"You and my maid, Esme, should become best friends. You both have a dislike for lying to the King." I told him, causing Sir Leon's lips to rise at the corners, close to a smile.

"Is Esme the small maid that follows you around? With the dark brown hair?" I nodded. "I vaguely recall her."

We soon reached my chambers, as he bowed to me. "Here you go milady, are you fine in going back to bed, or do I need to ask a servant you get your maid?"

"I'll be fine, Sir Leon, thank you. Good night." I said as I opened the door and went into my chambers, shuffling towards my bed. I slowly got back into rolled onto my back, staring at the top of wood panel that the four posts were supporting.

* * *

"Amity, are you alright?" Esme asked me the next morning, as I stared out of the window, my eyes drooping. After going to bed last night, I hadn't been able to go back to sleep, so I just laid there, staring up and waiting for the Sun to rise. Once the first raise of light were up, I went straight to my window, where I stared out at the first signs of life in the village started to show. Esme came a little while later, carrying my breakfast and seeming surprised to see me out of my bed.

"Yes, I just did not get much sleep last night." I responded with, as she looked worried.

"Do you want me to see Gaius about a sleeping draught for you?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm alright. It's just all the stress of everything going on currently. I'll be fine in a few days time." I said, but she didn't look convinced, so I smiled reassuringly. Esme took this as the truth as she went to get my dress for me. Once turned, the smile fell of my face as I went back out to staring out my window. At least, I hope it'll be over in a few days, but something told me that was just wishful thinking.

**So, that's it. I know it's a bit of a depressing ending (kind of) but I can promise you it will get better! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**_Guest_**** - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the backstory between Prince Cary and Amity - there might be some more later! It would be a lot easier for them if they didn't go to war, we'll have to see, won't we? ;) **

**That's it for reviews! Feel free to follow, favourite, review! (or all three if you're feeling especially generous!). I'll try and update soon! Thank you! **


	5. Creak

**Hey! This chapter finally contains some supernatural events occurring! I hope you all enjoy it **** Please favourite, follow and review! I don't own Merlin, only my OCs. **

Chapter 4

Creak

I walked down the corridor on the way to the hall as Esme trailed behind me, silent as she carried the red dress Morgana had given me for feast when King Roland and his son arrive. Arthur had just informed me that they were coming in time for my fifteenth anniversary, and would attend the anniversary feast in honour of the event. Of course, Morgana used the fact that I was going to be fifteen to her advantage and said a girl who is fifteen is of the age to be able to start wearing more 'grown up dresses'. Arthur is still against the idea, Gwen is staying out of the matter, although I think she comforts Arthur when they're alone and helps him understand I'm getting older, and Esme just tells me that no matter what I wear, she'll make sure I look amazing.

"Amity, what are you planning on wearing when the King and his son first arrive?" Esme asked, as we stopped by my chambers to place the red dress inside it.

"I was thinking something silver and blue, just like the colours of Lexador." I said as we exited my room once she had put away the dress. Esme paused to shut the door and went to say something, when there was a loud creak. We both gave each other a confused look, when something creaked again, but louder. I shuddered when it sounded exactly like what it had sounded like two nights before in my bedroom before I went for a walk and Sir Leon stopped me. Esme and I stayed still, as the groaning continued.

"That isn't you, is it, Esme?" I whispered, as she shook her head. I stepped forward slowly and raised my voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no answer, so I turned back to Esme and shrugged. "Maybe it's the castle. It is getting rather old now, I suppose." Esme nodded hesitantly and we went to start walking again when there was a louder creak and this time a gust of wind caused my wavy hair to flow out in the breeze and Esme's to start escaping the bun she had tied it into.

"That wasn't normal wind." Esme whimpered, as I whirled around. The corridor looked like it usually did, barren and clean.

"Is anyone there? I demand you show yourself." I stated loudly, but there was no response. "Oh, why would it be anyone? It was only some wind."

"And a really loud scrapey noise." Esme added as I grinned.

"_Scrapey_? I have never heard that word before." I teased as we started to head to the hall, where Arthur and Gwen were waiting for me so I could join them and the knights in discussing the treaty plans. Arthur felt it was beneficial for me to see how planning worked when concerning treaties due to the fact one day I would be Queen and I would have to do ones for myself.

"Of course you haven't – I just made it up." Esme joked, as we went down the stairs when there was a loud metallic thud noise which echoed around the corridor. "Okay, _that_ definitely wasn't wind."

I frowned and looked up the stairs, seeing nobody there. "Is anyone there?" I shouted, sounding frustrated but once again, there was not any response. I stayed staring up for a few moments before looking at Esme. "Come along Esme, let's just get to Arthur as soon as possible. We'll be safe there." I said comfortingly, as there was more wind which was stronger than before. My hair knotted it was blown around my face, getting into my nose and mouth, causing me to grimace and try and hold it away from my face. My eyes started to water, but I held in the tears as my skirt started lifting and I reached to hold it down. Esme seemed to be in the same issue with her skirt, as her hair was practically out of its bindings. There was another creak as another metallic sound occurred again, even louder than before. Esme cried out, starting to wheeze, as I looked around, trying to see anyone, but we were the only ones in the corridor. "Quick! Follow me!" I scream as we sprinted down the corridor.

The wind was becoming stronger, as a particularly enormous gust managed to slightly lift us off our feet and caused as to fall to the floor. The wind was now picking up sand, which stung my skin when it came in contact.

"Ouch!" Esme whimper as she tried to protect her face from the sandy wind. There was another metallic crash as the creak got noiser.

"Come on Esme, we have to hurry." I bellowed over the wind, before grabbing her hand, pulling her back up again and unsteadily running in the direction of the hall. Esme was stumbling slightly as sand got into her eyes, causing her eyes to water and tears to start dripping down her cheeks as my heels kept catching on the hem of my silk dress, ripping the material. The wind was caused us to knock into the walls every few steps. "Oh, where are the guards?" I groaned and opened a wooden door and went to shut it when it slammed loudly and vibrated, before opening and shutting again.

"What the-" Esme started before a grabbed her elbow and pulled her along again.

"Not time to question." I said as we ran down another flight of stairs. "Okay, not far to go." I said, as guards came into view. They jumped when they took into the sight of Esme with her tear stained face, coughing and spluttering, and me with my dress in shreds at the bottom.

"Milady, are you alright? What happened?" One asked, as they rushed over to help us.

"I need to speak to the King – _urgently_." I said as my heart heavily thumped in my chest and my breathing was fast.

"Yes, your highness." They bowed and led us to the hall doors, where they opened them and Esme and I ran inside. Arthur was speaking as Gwen, Morgana and all the knights were listening to him. Their eyes went on Esme and me as some eyes widened, others gasped and Gwen stood up slightly, looking concerned. Arthur smiled when he first saw us, but it fell off as soon as he took in our appearance.

"Amity? What is wrong?" He asked, as I stumbled forward and collapsed onto my knees, Esme going down with me as we tried to catch our breath. "Guards! _Guards_! Get Gaius!" I heard Arthur shout as someone soon reached me. I looked into bright blue eyes as Merlin grabbed my shoulders, helping to keep me upright. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were soon by his side as Arthur sat down beside Merlin and took over, supporting me as my eyes dampened. "Amity? What happened?"

"A-A-Arthur." I sniveled, as I fell forward into his arms. I saw Merlin go to check on Esme, but I ignored it as I started to let out the tears I had been holding in. "T-T-There's s-s-s-som-meth-i-ing out t-t-there."

"What?" Arthur probed, as he held me tighter and Gwen sat down next to him and started to stroke my hair pacifyingly.

"I d-d-don't know. Whate-e-e-ver it w-w-was….it…it was wind and…there was a c-c-creak and…a c-c-crash. And t-t-the d-d-d-oors wouldn't s-s-s-s-shut. Something was f-f-f-follow-w-w-ing us."

"Did you see anybody there?" Arthur asked, but I shook my head as the doors opened and Gaius strode in.

"Sire, you asked for me?" Gaius said, as he made his way over and gasped when he saw me. "Princess Amity? What's wrong? What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Arthur informed Gaius, who came over to peer at me. "Apparently there was some sort of creaking sound, wind and a crash."

"A creak, wind and a crash?" Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, milady? How often have you been sleeping? Have you been eating regularly?"

"Yes." I lied, as the sudden realization of my sleepless nights came back to me.

I had nightmares since I came to Camelot after seeing my family perish in front of me, but they soon started to lessen as the pain softened slightly, however, after Prince Cary's threat, they had come back and were worse than what they had been. Only now, I cannot remember what I dreamed of, all I know is that it frightened me. Having moonlight walks after my nightmares when I had first arrived helped to calm my nerves and fears, however, after Sir Leon found me the other night, there was no chance of doing that again since Arthur would get worried about me. I caught Sir Leon's eye over Arthur's shoulder and gave him a pleadingly expression, as he opening his mouth, before biting his lip and going to open his mouth, obviously to tell Arthur what had happened. Finally, his shoulders slumped as I smiled weakly, but Morgana had caught the exchange.

"Sir Leon, is there something you need to share?" she questioned, giving me a suspicious look as all eyes went to Sir Leon, who licked his lips.

"Uh, no milady." He said cautiously, but Arthur shook his head.

"Please Leon, tell us all you know." Arthur insisted. I went to shake my head, but Sir Leon averted his eyes away from me.

"It's just the Princess…" Sir Leon slowly stopped speaking before finishing his sentence as my eyes widened and all eyes the turned to me.

"Amity? What about her?" Gwen's hand tightened where it was now rested on my shoulder, as she leaned slightly in front of me, as if Sir Leon was a threat. Arthur stiffened as his arms all constricted. I frowned and looked down when Sir Leon gave me an apologetic gaze and continued.

"Sire, she was walking around the corridor two nights ago. Only a little while before the Sun rose again. I found her and took her back to her chambers, where I guarded for the rest of my shift." He finally admitted, as Arthur gave me a questioning look, and Morgana took a step forward towards me, also appearing fretful.

"Amity, why on Earth were you up and wandering around the castle at during the night? You know it's not safe without someone with you, especially with the threat of war currently." Arthur said seriously, although there was a look of worry in his eyes.

"I…I needed to clear my head." I mumbled, as Gwen's hand went back to stroking my head and attempting to smooth my knotty hair.

"Why did you need to clear your head during the night?" Arthur questioned, as he started to release his grip on me when he realized I was able to support myself again.

"I…I just…needed some air. A chance to think…without having any pressure." I swallowed thickly.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana cannot know about my nightmares or they'll never stop worrying. It's bad enough already. If Arthur also found out about who was usually in any nightmares I could remember, he'd probably become even more distraught. "I'm…nervous…because…I'm getting a year closer to being a Queen." I spat out.

Esme gave me an odd look, after all, she knew the truth behind my nightmares. "I'm not ready to rule a country…I was never going to…having multiple older brothers…it was never going to be me…_surely_ you must understand Arthur! The burden of knowing that one day you are going to be the figure everyone turned to when in need…well…it…scares me…so much power and responsibility…all on me." Well, it wasn't a whole lie, I'm scared about ruling, but it hasn't kept me up at night. Arthur seemed to understand what I was trying to say, as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know what you are trying to say." He whispered, as he hugged me, ignoring the other men in the room. "I know how it feels to be the one with all the power and not knowing what to do with it. Now, can you stand up? We need to get you back to your room so you can rest."

"I think I can…but please don't leave me alone…that...t-t-thing is still out in the castle. I cannot be alone." I grabbed the front sides of his red cap as he just nodded, obviously not believing what I was saying. I stood slowly, however, my knees suddenly lurched and fell out from underneath me. Arthur quickly reached and stopped me from falling by holding me up.

"Okay, no walking for you then." I said, before bending slightly and knocking me behind my knees, picking me up into his arms in a bridal styled lift.

Gwen helped him neaten my ripped skirt so it was showing as little skin as possible and wasn't in his way of carrying me. Merlin helped Esme stand as my shoes fell off, clattering on the floor, so Morgana came forward and picked them up.

"I will take the Princess Amity to her chambers. This meeting is over." Arthur called out, as the men all stood and bowed to him, before starting to chatter to each other. Some of Arthur's closer knights came over, as Arthur said to Gaius. "Do you mind coming with us to check on Amity in her chambers? I think her maid will also need a draught to help her with her breathing."

"Of course, sire." Gaius bowed and Arthur looked at Sir Percival.

"Percival, can you please help Merlin with Esme?" Percival nodded at the request and strode over, picking Esme up in the same manner that Arthur had picked me up. She flushed bright red and choked slightly. "Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, can you please take some men and do patrols of the castle and the perimeter. If you hear or see anything, report straight back to me." Arthur lowered his voice. "If there is anything, do not try to face it by yourselves. Wait for me. Understood?"

The knights replied in the positive, before Arthur turned and then led Gwen, Morgana, Percival, Gaius and Merlin out of the hall and down the corridors. I leaned into Arthur's embrace and nuzzled into his neck as he kept walking. Eventually, we reached my chambers as Gwen opened the door and all of us went inside, Arthur taking me straight to my bed. Merlin moved forwards and moved the sheets back as Arthur placed me down gently. My head lolled back on the pillow as Sir Percival put Esme down. I outstretched my hand and motioned for her to move to the other side on the bed. She gave the royalties in the room a nervous look, but I think I must have looked pathetic enough that she made her way over and laid down next to me. None of the others in the room seemed surprised by this as Gaius moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now milady, how much have you slept?" I shrugged in response as he frowned. "Princess Amity, I need to know the truth."

"I…I'm not sure." I said cautiously, looking at Arthur, Gwen and Morgana who were watching me, apprehensive, as well as Sir Percival who seemed to be getting slightly awkward. Gaius caught my look as he gave Arthur a small smile.

"Please sire, may you all leave to allow me to talk to the Princess?" Gaius, as Arthur looked torn, giving me another worried glance.

"I'll be fine, Arthur, I promise." I swore, as he had a contemplative look. "Gaius needs to be able to have all attention on Esme and myself, he cannot do that if there's a group of others in the room."

"Fine, but as soon there's any news, I wish to be notified." Arthur commanded, before leaning forward and softly kissing me on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. Behave."

"I always do." I teased weakly, as Arthur turned and grabbed Gwen's hand as they existed the room, Morgana and Sir Percival following. Once the door was shut, I looked over Gaius' shoulder to see Merlin leaning against the post of the bed. I caught his eye and quickly averted mine as I blushed red. Gaius, once again, noticed my expression.

"Do you wish for Merlin to leave as well?" Gaius questioned, as he opened a wooden box he had been carrying.

"N-n-n-no that's fine…I mean, i-i-i-t's fine for him to be here…I...er…yeah." I looked at the bed sheets and ignored Gaius small smirk as he continued searching through his wooden box.

"Now, milady, tell me the truth about your nights." He requested.

"You won't tell Arthur, will you?" Gaius stayed silent, as I sighed and gave in. "All I can do is lie and stare at the top of my bed and count the cracks in the wood. Every time I try to fall asleep, I wake up…sweating, crying, sometimes _begging_…but I never remember what I dreamt of, all I know is that is frightened me. Esme often has to wake me hurriedly otherwise I wake up screaming. Two nights ago was the first time I woke myself up, usually I continue having terrors until Esme comes in the morning to wake me up. I just can't…sleep. And when I do remember what I dreamt of…I wish I didn't."

"What do you dream of?" Gaius reached into his wooden box and pulled out a small bottle which was corked shut.

"My family…their screams…them pleading…they…sometimes they are b-b-b-beg-g-g-ing me to s-s-save them. Other times…they're saying that they…h-h-h-ate me…and then there's C-c-ary…I dream his wearing my father's crown…and I'm w-w-w-wearing mine. He's b-b-b-eing crowned k-k-king and I can't escape it! Every time I shut my eyes….he's there! He's King! His hurting Arthur, Morgana and Gwen! He's killing my family all over again! I can't escape it! I _need_ to escape!" I sat up and started to cry hard sobs that wrecked my body, causing the bed to shake slightly. Gaius started to uncork the bottle in his hand, as Esme moved forward to hold me and Merlin watched sadly. "And I swear I'm not insane! Esme and I saw s-s-s-something! There was w-w-w-wind! It did happen! I swear – please believe me, Gaius!"

"I believe you, milady." Gaius whispered, as he motioned for Merlin to come forward. Merlin walked over as Gaius must have made some sort of message for him because as soon as he was by my side, he was starting to try and make me lie back down. Gaius handed me the vile. "Drink all of it, your highness."

"What is it?" I questioned, sniffing it and shuddering at the stench. It smelt like the stocks after a buildup of rotten fruit.

"Something to help calm your nerves milady." Gaius answered, as I took a sip and drank all of the draught, grimacing. It tasted just as bad as it smelt. I felt my tense muscles start to relax, as Merlin stepped back and I began to go limp. My eyes became heavier as I studied Gaius.

"I'm not a…a _freak_…am I?" I whispered, causing all of the three other people in the room to pause, all with varying degrees of horror and sympathy on their faces.

"Of course not, milady. You are not a freak, you're just exhausted." Gaius comforted, as I blinked owlishly.

"I know it wasn't my fatigue that made what happened happen." I yawned as Esme stood up from the bed and Gaius started to pack his belongings. "What did you give me?"

"Sleep, milady." Gaius said, as my eyes seemed unable to stay opened as I let them finally close.

* * *

I winced as sunlight streamed into my chamber and clutched my pillow tighter. The room was silent and my bed very comfortable and inviting. I rolled onto my back as sunshine went directly onto my face, waking me up more. "Esme, close the curtains." I mumbled, but there was no response. "Esme! The curtains!" There was still silence. It must be early if Esme isn't here yet. Grumbling under my breath, I opened my eyes, taking in my bright chamber. Stretching, I stood up and stumbled before making my wake to the window and leaning against its frame.

"Why is everyone so awake during the morning?" I watched the people bustle around for a few moments, before my eyes widened and I saw Arthur, dressed in breeches and his red shirt, climb the steps to the front of the castle, Merlin following behind him as Sir Leon was talking to Arthur. Those in the courtyard appeared awake, as the Sun shone strongly. "Wait a moment…this isn't morning."

I stepped away from the window and hastily shut the curtains, surrounding me in darkness. Images of yesterday went through my head. Walking down the corridor with Esme as the unnatural events occurred, being carried by Arthur, talking to Gaius, Gaius giving me a draught…a _draught_. Scowling, I looked down and saw I was changed into my embroidered white silk nightgown. "It was a sleeping draught. He poisoned me!" Whirling around, I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out one of my dresses which buttoned at the front. Yanking off my nightgown, I pulled the dress on and buttoned it up, ignoring wearing a corset. It was a simple blue dress compared to the usual ones I wear. I stopped to shove on some white sandals and checked my hair in the mirror, deeming it fine. I rushed out of the room and straight to the hall where Arthur would be. Guards bowed respectively as I hurried past them, however, I just kept going.

"I wish to speak to the King." I said to the guards at the door who nodded and opened the door. When he went to announce my arrival, I stalked straight past him and right up to Arthur, glaring. "You had Gaius poison me!"

"Good afternoon, Amity." Arthur said, sitting on his throne, Gwen beside in hers as Morgana stopped saying whatever she had been saying to stare at me.

"How could you, Arthur?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Amity, it was for the best." Arthur sighed and raised his hand as the guards left the hall. The thud of the door closing echoed around the hall. "You needed rest. Having illusions is a sign you needed sleep. You weren't well, Amity. Gaius just helped you to get better."

"He didn't make me any better – he _poisoned_ me." I countered, as Arthur stood.

"He gave you a sleeping draught."

"Against my will." I snarled, stepping forward so I was face to face with Arthur. "And what about Esme? She experienced the odd circumstances with me."

"Yes, as she has been taking a potion for her lungs, which has been known to cause different side effects, including hallucinations." Arthur retorted, as we stayed silent and stared defiantly at each other. "Now, go and rest, Amity."

"No." Arthur's eyes narrowed as my eyebrow raised. "What are you going to do? Get Gaius to poison me again? Maybe he could sneak it into my dinner this time instead of giving it to me when I was, quote, under an _illusion_."

"Amity, you will not speak about Gaius in such a manner, now go to your chambers before I am forced to order you to." Arthur commanded, as I growled.

"You see what you do? You hide behind your crown when something gets too hard for you. You order those who you do not wish to comply. You threaten them and try to act all superior. You might call yourself a fair king, but sometimes that doesn't seem to be true. People say how there's a difference between you and you Uther, mainly you rule with a sense of fair justice, not revenge, but I am yet to be entirely convinced." I snarled, as Arthur looked hurt and stepped back, as Morgana gasped and Gwen stood up.

"Amity!" Gwen chastised, as I glowered at Arthur.

"I-I-I…" Arthur looked at the floor, turning his back on me slightly as he cleared his throat. "Go to your chambers, Amity." I opened to say something but he raised his hand. "Just. Go."

I felt regret simmer inside my stomach and heart, but just shook my head and sighed before I whirled around, going to stride out of the hall when there was a loud creaking sound, however, the others did not seem to notice, so I kept walking. Just when I was about to leave the room, a loud gust wind went through the hall, causing flags in the room to whip against the walls and the poles they were dangling from to bend. I stopped before the guards opened the door, as I looked up to watch the Camelot flags get tangled around the poles. The wind started becoming louder and the creaking noise increase.

"It's back." I whispered, when the windows started to shake.

The doors started to vibrate, as I took a few steps back away from it before it surged open with a powerful burst of wind which sent me and the doors flying backwards, through the air before landing heavily on the floor. My right side ached and complained when I tried to move, as one of the wooden doors ended up partially on top of me, weighing heavy as it held me down.

"Amity!" Arthur yelled as he ran over to my side and helped me sit up. I gasped as pain shot down my side again, mainly around my ribs. "Are you alright?"

"Ouch." I whimpered, as the wind grew even tougher and the flags finally came loose from their poles, flying across the hall and hitting into walls. Decorative shields attached the walls also were released as they thumped around the room.

"Guards!" Gwen screamed, as she, Morgana and Merlin hurried over to us. Guards ran into the room, seeing the wind as it suddenly caused all of them to fall over. Gwen tumbled with it and Morgana was pulled down too. Merlin stayed upright, but only after clutching the wall.

"Oof!" Morgana gasped, rubbing her elbow which had struck the floor. "What is this…power?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me it's sorcery." Arthur replied, as Gwen and Morgana made their way over to us and huddled next to Arthur, each of them on one side of him. Arthur raised each arm and tucked his wife and half-sister into a protective hold as they wrapped their arms around me. "Merlin, get over her." Arthur said, as Merlin rushed over while being swayed by the wind.

He collapsed in front of me and reached round the two other ladies so I ended up squashed all in between them. I felt a red hue rise onto my face as my senses caught Merlin's very appealing and masculine scent. His hair tickled my forehead as he leaned further over me to try and stop any debris from hitting me.

"Well, it might be a frightening situation, but at least some people are having some fun during it." Morgana said, eyeing me as I went redder.

"What is that supposed to mean, Morgana?" Arthur questioned her, gritting his teeth as the wind strength increased.

"It means you're oblivious." Morgana teased, as the wind suddenly seemed to die down until it was a small breeze. The room was silent without its howl as we stayed still for a few moments.

"Do you think it's over?" Gwen said softly, as Arthur slowly started to release both women. Merlin doing the same.

"I'm not sure." Arthur responded with, as we all stood up slowly. I gave a small cry as my side complained at the action, a cry which Merlin had heard.

"Milady, are you alright?" he quizzed, as I gripped my ribs area.

"Y-y-y-es, er, M-m-merlin." I stumbled on my words, as Gwen seemed to take pity in me.

"Do you want me to take you to Gaius to get your side checked?"

Despite the event which had just occurred, Gwen quickly made sure to keep her calm, even though her hair was messy and dress was rumpled. The queen side of Gwen was showing, with her concern and compassion for everyone else's needs put before hers.

"I think," I coughed when I attempted to breathe in as what felt like a trail of fire went down my right side. "That might be a good idea."

"Arthur, I am taking Amity to Gaius." Gwen called to Arthur who was looking at the damage down to the hall and quietly conversing with Morgana.

"Take a guard with you." He said, before making his way towards us and pulling Gwen into his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Be careful, there's only one of you in the world and I couldn't bear to lose you, Guinevere."

"I will be careful. You be careful too, I couldn't lose you either." She said, before leaning up and kissing him again before turning back to me. "Now, come along, Amity, we need to get to Gaius to get your side checked." All I could do was nod.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Amity." Esme said as she finished retying the bandages around my ribs to add extra support for them.

"No, Esme, it was fine. Plus, being in another situation as such would have only caused your lungs to worsen, all that debris and sand was not good for them." Esme's wheezing hasn't stopped and she was also coughing, although it was not as bad as it had been. Gaius had given her something to help with her breathing and to stop her cough.

"I'll get you your night dress." Was all Esme said in response as she stood up and made her way to my wardrobe, opening the door and pulling out my soft cotton nightgown which beading.

She made her way back towards me and helped me carefully put the nightgown on, making sure not to hurt my ribs in any way. Once finished, she sat me down at my table and started to plait my hair for the night, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, as it opened and Arthur walked in, closing it behind him. "Ah, Arthur, do take a seat."

"I hope I am not disturbing you. I can come tomorrow if you're too tired to speak now." He said, but I shook my head.

"No, now's fine. Esme is just finishing with my hair and then her night is over and she's going home." I said, as Esme finished tying my hair.

"I am done, milady." She said, giving me a title in front of Arthur.

"Thank you Esme, you are excused." I said, as she curtsied toward me and Arthur before walking out of the room. Arthur smiled warmly at her, waiting for her to leave before speaking.

"Amity, I apologize for not believing you when you were talking about the creak and wind. I should've taken your word." Arthur said, as I stood up.

"Apology accepted. I am also sorry for saying such cruel things to you in the hall. None of that was true." I told him, but he merely shrugged.

"Some of it had a bit of truth to it." He said, as I walked over to him.

"No, you are a fair and just King, Arthur, and you do not hide behind your title. I merely was upset and frustrated and said some things I should not have even thought of. I'm so sorry I hurt you. You have done so much for me, and I have done very little to repay you." I felt my eyes start to water, as Arthur unexpectedly drew me into his arms and embraced me. I leaned into his hold as his warmth gave me comfort.

"Trust me Amity, you have repaid me a lot. You have given me, Gwen and Morgana so much more fun since your arrival. I never thought I would have a little sister until you came along and messed up my life." Arthur said the last part teasingly, as I giggled. "I mean, who tells their King's servant to have the day off? _Honestly_!"

"Hey, I haven't done that since that day. Merlin has been by your side ever since." I retorted.

"Do you know how much trouble you got me in, missy? I couldn't find my sword, Merlin wasn't there, Gwen got angry at me, Morgana laughed at me and I was late to the practice with the knights." Arthur whined, as I chuckled.

"Merlin needed I break, Gwen only got angry at you because you yelled as you pranced around the castle, Morgana laughed at you because she's your sister, it's a part of her responsibilities. And the knights wouldn't have minded you being late, it was a stupid day to have practice on because it was very cold." I smirked as Arthur rolled his eyes and our joking mood seemed to disappear.

"How is your side?" he asked, as we sat down on the chairs in my room.

"Better now that Gaius bandaged it and Esme just re-tightened them." I informed him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it." Arthur leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "I should have taken your word straight away."

"Arthur, we just went through this. You weren't to know. And to be honest, my accusation did sound a little off." I laughed. "What was I thinking? _Something was out there_? Could I of been less descriptive?"

Arthur grinned. "Yeah, it could've only been you fainting. That wouldn't have helped."

"Yes. I suppose that's true." I said as Arthur stood up.

"Now, you better go to bed. You need to catch up on your sleep." He said sternly.

I rose from my seat and staggered to my bed, pulling the sheets back and slowly sitting down, wincing when my ribs throbbed from the movement. Arthur picked up the sheets and pulled them up, tucking them under my chin.

"Are you tucking me in?" I mumbled as my eyelids grew heavier.

"I guess I am. I might as well get practice now for any future miniature Pendragons." Arthur joshed, as I sleepily rolled my eyes.

"Camelot will not survive when the day comes when two male Pendragons are around. The castle will be destroyed by the time your little Prince could walk. I bet the mock swordfights you'd have with him will be enough to give Gwen a heart attack." Arthur snorted, as I smiled and jested. "Night father, thank you for tucking me in."

"Anything for my daughter." Arthur kidded back, as he blew out all candles in my room, except for one he picked up took with him as he left my chamber, saying. "Good night, Amity."

"Night Arthur." I responded with a sleep took over.

* * *

"_You stupid girl!" Prince Cary raised his fist as I flinched back. Morgana stared at him definitely, Gwen looked worried, but strong, and Esme let out a sob. "How dare you think you have power over me? I am your superior."_

"_You will never have any power over me." I snarled, as his palm met my face, making a loud smacking noise. Esme let out a louder cry as Arthur, who was beside Gwen and Merlin, growled._

"_How dare you! Release her at once!" he demanded, but Prince Cary ignored him._

_Leaning forward and with his face closer to mine than what felt comfortable, Prince Cary smirked. "Why don't we show your friends the same fate we showed your family?" Prince Cary then shouted something, as his eyes flashed gold and wind occurred. A sword came forward and flew through the air, before stabbing Arthur in the-_

"No!" I screamed, rolling over and falling off my bed, my sheets tangled between my legs. Sobs rose up in my throat as I cried and released myself from my sheets. My curtains were still drawn, as I rushed over and opened them, seeing it was still night. "Arthur? Arthur!" I shouted, but there was no response. "Gwen? Morgana? Merlin? Esme?" A part of me expected guards to burst into my chamber, but they must of just past my corridor on their path. "Anybody?"

I ran forward and grabbed my purple clock, tying it around my throat as I ran out of the room, bumping into things and feeling my ribs ache again. I opened the door and ran down the corridor, unable to hear any guards. I made my way in the direction of Arthur and Gwen's room, also trying to find any guards or even Sir Leon again, just somebody to help me.

As I turned down another corridor, there was a creak as a small gust of wind. I stopped and turned around, my eyes wide as the wind grew stronger. "No." I whispered, and running back towards my chamber which is the closet to me currently. The wind grew stronger as a metallic thud crashed loudly and I could hear someone shouting. "No, leave me alone!"

I covered my ears and kept moving. Around another and then another, as the crashes grew louder. "Guards!" The wind was picking up as I was suddenly flung into the wall. Groaning, I got back to my feet, and sprinted.

There was less than a corridor to my chamber when one of the empty armour suits suddenly raised its arm, as another did, and then another. All the armour pieces lining the hall started to move, as I crying when they reached out to grab me. One caught the edge of my coat and yanked me back. "Argh!" I shrieked as my cloak ripped around my throat, the two metal chains linking them together snapping into two.

The cloak fell to the floor as a sleek voice said. "Oh poor Princess Amity, nobody can hear. Nobody can save you."

"No, leave me alone." I begged, running down the corridor even faster as the empty armour all tried to reach for me. "Leave. Me. _Alone_!"

"That I'll do when I get what I want." The voice said as I tears streamed from my eyes, blurring my vision. Finally, my chamber door came into reach as I yanked it open and ran inside, locking the door behind me before stumbling away, watching the door cautiously.

Once in the centre of my chamber, I stood still, eyes wide as I stared around my room, silence being my own companion. "Arthur, Gwen, anyone, please help me. _Please_." I whispered, stumbling to lean against the post of my bed.

There was a loud creak again, as I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly, tears leaking from the corners as the doors started to vibrate, however, this time the windows also started to vibrate too. The fire in the fireplace spurted to life, causing smoke to rise as the flames licked around the fireplace. Wood beams from the ceiling started to groan as one fell. I screamed as it smashed into my dinner table, breaking it into two. Suddenly, the glass in the window cracked and shattered, spraying glass everywhere.

"Argh!" I cried as glass cut into my skin, leaving small gashes which leaked blood. I jumped back, my back hitting the post of my bed as the wind from outside grew and entered my chambers. My sheets started to fly everywhere as small objects were lifted and thrown across the room. I ducked when a small glass bottle of perfume came directly towards my face, as it smashed above my head against the bed post, dousing me in the perfume. Shards of glass fell on me and onto the floor as I let out another shriek and clutched my face. "Guards! _Guards_!"

"They can't hear you, Princess Amity. No one can hear you. All by yourself. Never safe. Never protected by that so-called amazing warrior king of yours." The whisper caused me to shiver as my wardrobe doors started banging open and stray items of clothing were propelled around the room. I ducked when nearly hit by a flying shoe.

"No, please, leave me alone." I beseeched, before running to the door and trying to unlock it. The clasp refused to undo as I started hitting the door with my fists. "Let me out!" Suddenly, white smoke started travelling under the door as I jumped back. It chased me as I soon was halfway to my bed when there was something heavy which connected to the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. I heard glass breaking as a fierce pain in my head left me falling into darkness.

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter – I thought it was about time I brought in some fantasy so it's a bit like the actual series.**

_**Guest**_** - I like your idea! I'll try and incorporate that when it comes to the chapter where the King and his son arrive. I'm sure with Morgana and Amity's mischievous personalities (when they're not under attack from some supernatural force), they'd both take joy in ticking off Arthur. I'm glad you liked the update. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Please favourite, follow and review! I'd mean a lot to me and I want to hear what you guys have to say! Thank you to those who have followed/favourited/reviewed – it means so much to me! Have a nice week and I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Wake Up Amity

**Hi, thank you to those who have favourited/followed/review! It means a lot to me! The mythical creature is supposedly a real one in legends (according to Wikipedia :P) so I tried to keep it as close tp the original creature. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 5

Wake Up Amity

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Thank you, Anna." Esme called, as Anna took the hand of Esme's little brother, Mark. "I'm sorry for dumping him on you."

Anna smiled sweetly as Mark hugged her tightly around the waist, before waving his toy knight around in the air. "It's fine, Esme, I'm glad to have some time to play with the little rascal." Anna joked as Mark giggled.

"Now Mark, be a good boy for Anna." Esme said sternly, as the four year old nodded, his eyes still on his toy knight.

"Yes Essie." He said sincerely, as his dark brown eyes finally looked up and caught his sister's light brown ones. "I'll be a good boy."

"That's my good little brother. Good bye and _behave_." Esme dropped a kiss onto Mark's forehead before making her way to the castle, smiling as she heard Mark telling Anna about how he was going to be a knight when he grew up.

Esme kept her head down as she made her way through the market place, before stopping to pick up some flowers for Amity. She felt incredibly sorry for the Princess who was clearly struggling with her nightmares whilst trying to stay strong in front of the King and the other citizens of Camelot. Breathing in the scent of the pink and white flowers she picked from the side of the road on the way to the castle, Esme smiled before wheezing slightly as the pollen irritated her lungs.

"Careful there, Esme, you do not want to have another coughing fit." An elderly voice warned, as Esme looked up and smiled at the man.

"Yes Gaius, I'll make sure not to breathe in too much pollen." She smiled sadly. "It's not my fault I cannot resist smelling something that smells so nice."

Gaius returned her smile with a sympathetic one. "Yes, I apologise for being the bearer of bad news, Esme, but it is not wise for you to smell many flowers."

"Yes, well, one can wish." Esme cleared her throat. "I better get going, Gaius. Amity will need me soon. I'm already running a tad late."

"Yes, you'd better get going to the princess. Have a good day, Esme." Gaius said.

"You too." Esme responded, as she continued on with her travels to the castle, reaching the front steps within minutes. Various other servants nodded as she made her way to the kitchen she prepare Amity's breakfast.

"Ah, finally here, aye?" The head cook snapped, as Esme blushed.

"I was late due to my brother. He needed someone to babysit him and our mother has been unwell lately, so she was unable to watch him." Esme explained as she quickly took the already prepared plate from here, shrinking away from the cook.

"Better hurry girl, I wouldn't be surprised if the Princess is already awake." The cook barked, as Esme rushed out of the kitchen, sighing with relief once in the corridor. She made her way down the staircases and other corridors before reaching the one Amity's chambers were on. Esme kept her eyes on the floor before something silver nudged her foot, making her jump back and gasp. The corridor was filled with armour spread across the stone floor.

"Oh my." Esme took a step back, and called out. "Guards."

She heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see three knights turn around the corner. "Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine." She curtsied, as they took in the sight of the corridor.

"Oh dear, Princess is not going to be pleased about this." Sir Gwaine muttered, as Sir Percival nodded in agreement. Esme gave him an odd look. Why would it make Amity not very pleased? Sure, she would not laugh at the sight, but she had enough to deal with already. Sir Gwaine caught her look. "It's a nickname for the King." Esme just nodded.

"What has happened here..." Sir Leon started, before trailing off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"I'm Esme, Sir Leon. I'm not sure what happened, I was just making my way to my lady's chamber when I came across this sight. I thought I should inform someone." Esme said, bowing her head respectively as the knights nodded.

"Good idea Esme, we'll get someone to clean up this mess. It'd probably be best for us to accompany you to check on the Princess." Sir Leon assumed, as they began to walk down the corridor, hoping over parts of armour, when a flash of purple material caught Esme's eye.

"Wait a moment." She stopped them, nodding to the material as Sir Percival bent down and picked it up, raising the purple cloth so Esme soon recognized the material. "That is milady's cloak. I recognize the material, it's one of her favourites."

"Wait Percival," Sir Gwaine bent down and picked something else up. He lifted it for Esme to see the two metal clasps, in the shape of flowers, still connected to each other, which held the front part of Amity's cloak together.

"They're the clips for the front of her cloak. The ones that go at the front of her throat. I added them to the cloak after she saw them in the market place and took a liking to them." Esme notified the knights, who all had serious expressions.

"Look, the material is ripped and the clasps are still held together, that suggests that someone must have yanked on the cloak from her behind." Sir Leon told the others, as they stiffened.

"We better hurry and check on her." Sir Percival said, as they hurried down the corridor and came to Amity's door.

"I'll knock. She's use to that…if she is okay." Esme said, as she knocked on the door and called out. "Milady, may I come in?" There was no answer, as Esme knocked again. "Milady?"

Esme bit her lip and went to open the door despite no response, however, it refused to open. Sir Gwaine stepped forward and tried to open it himself, but frowned. "It's locked."

"Why would the Princess lock her door?" Sir Percival asked, as Esme tried to open it again.

"She never locks her door. Even after her disagreement with the King. She never feels safe being locked inside a room after her encounter with Prince Cary last year. She gets claustrophobic and it frightens her." Esme said, horrified at the possible outcomes that could occur from the situation.

Sir Leon turned to Sir Gwaine. "Gwaine, can you please go and get Arthur? He would have a key for the door."

"Sure." Sir Gwaine said, as he ran down the corridor,

"Do you think she's alright?" Esme asked anxiously, as Sir Leon reached forward and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Esme." He said softly, as she leaned into his touch before catching herself and jumping back. "Now, we must wait for the King."

"But what if she's hurt?" Esme complained, as Sir Leon shook his head.

"We shouldn't knock a door down when someone has the key." He answered, as Esme's eyes watered and she started to hyperventilate.

"I cannot abandon her, Sir Leon, not when she could be needing my help. I cannot just stand here while we wait for the King who may take some time. Please, do whatever you can to open the door." Esme begged, as Sir Leon sighed and caught Sir Percival's eye.

"Fine, Percival, if you please." He said after a few moments of silence, as Sir Percival nodded. "Stand back, Esme."

Esme took a few steps backwards and Sir Percival ran at the door, using his strength to wham his shoulder into the door. The lock creaked, but didn't budge as Esme winced at the sound which reminded her too much of her experience with Amity in the hallway. Sir Leon tested the door handle.

"You'll have to go again, it just needs another push. Do you need me to help?" Sir Percival shook his head at the other knight's question.

Breathing heavily, the stronger knight took a few moments to catch his breath, before he struck the door again, as it burst open, bending the hinges on the sides. The two knights shared at look, but Esme rushed inside, before they could stop her, so instead the knights followed. She gasped loudly, and they took in the sight of the Princess' bed chamber. The floor was covered in various objects, such as broken glass which sparkled in the light coming through the empty window frame. Esme's eyes widened as she took in the fact that the windows had shattered, and that a beam had fallen from the ceiling, landing on the table and breaking it into two. The wardrobe doors were open as clothing items were spread across the room. The dressing screen had been knocked over, along with the bowl Esme used to wash Amity's hair with. Books which Amity once had on her bedside table were torn up and the floor had ash which had spread from the fireplace covering it.

Esme slowly took some steps forward, ignoring Sir Leon's warnings to 'stay where she was', as she kept moving. "Milady?" she called, before her eyes fell on a prone figure which had been hidden by some small pieces of fallen wood. Esme cried out when she saw her Princess' body lying, unmoving, beside pieces of her shattered mirror. "Milady!"

Esme dropped the plate with Amity's food, which shattered, as well as the hand-picked floors which fell as well. Jumping over rubble of the once tidy and beautiful chamber belonging to Amity, she ran to the Princess' side, vaguely hearing the knight's calls for guards to get the King, Queen and Gaius, in the back of her mind.

"Amity, can you hear me?" Esme tested, seeing no response as she kneeled beside Amity. "Amity?"

Esme removed any stray pieces of wood and rolled Amity onto her back after making sure no glass would injure her, but it seemed she was too late, as once the Princess was on her back, Esme could see the full extent of her injuries. Amity's face had small cuts on it and a large bruise on her left cheekbone. Her lip was bloody and there was blood leaking from a gash at the top of her head. Her nightgown was ripped in areas and blood stained the white cloth, causing it to stick to her skin, which emphasized how skinny she had become as her nightmares worsened and she began to lose her appetite. Her arms, which were able to be seen through the see-through sleeves of her nightgown, had welts and scratches running down. The once tight plait which Esme had tied the night before was no loose with blood dripping from the tips, but also with a thick scent of the perfume Amity uses. Esme's eyes caught sight the shards of the broken perfume near the post of the bed, before she let out a wail.

"Oh please, Amity, please be alright." She whispered, before lowering her head to rest on Amity's chests, feeling the gentle rise of her chest and her soft heartbeat. Esme felt relief flow through her veins as she sighed and pulled on the bottom of Amity's nightgown which had risen, allowing the Princess more decency.

"Is she still breathing?" Sir Leon asked, as Esme nodded.

"Just." Esme replied, as guards entered into the room.

"Gaius has requested for her to be carried to his room for him to check over her. It will be safer for her there." The guard said, as Sir Percival moved forward and bent down, before picking the Princess up into a bridal carry and left the room with Sir Leon and Esme following.

* * *

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Gwen questioned, as she and Arthur strode into Gaius' room with Merlin and Morgana behind them. She paused when she saw Amity lying unconscious on the patient bed in the room, with the light making her cuts and bruises stand out on her pale skin. Arthur flinched at the sight as Morgana inhaled sharply.

"I have stabilized her, milady. All that concerns me for now is a rather nasty head wound she received." Gaius told them, as Gwen nodded and they made their way to her side.

Gwen sat on the stool beside the bed, Arthur with his hand on her shoulder. Morgana perched on the edge of the bed and Merlin moved to stand with Gaius.

"Do you know what happened, Gaius?" Arthur asked while his eyes were kept on his ward's form.

"Not yet. All I know is that apparently this morning, her maid, Esme, came across the armour all on the floor, and in the pile of armour was Amity's purple cloak which was missing it clasps. The maid alerted the knights and they checked on Amity, whose doors were locked-"

"But Amity never locks her doors." Morgana interrupted, as the others agreed.

"That's why we need to figure out what happened. Esme also told the knights the same thing. I believe something supernatural happened last night, likely to be the 'wind' and 'creak' she's spoken of." Gaius said calmly.

"Do you know what it is, Gaius?" Arthur asked numbly as he watched Gwen hold the hand of their foster child.

"I have a few ideas, however, until the Princess wakes up and tells us what happened, we will not know." Gaius said firmly, as he moved closer to the bed where Amity was.

"What happened to her head? It has a huge bruise and gash." Gwen muttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"We believe her mirror hit her on the back of the head. At least, that was what Esme and the knights found near her which could have caused such a wound. Her room has been completely ruined sire. The windows are broken. There are beams falling from the ceiling. It was amazing that the Princess survived." Gaius said, as Gwen stifled a sob as she heard how close she was to losing Amity.

"May you please give us a few moments?" Arthur requested of everyone, looking purposely towards Gwen as they all nodded and left, except for the Queen. "Gwen-"

"We were so close to losing her Arthur. So close." Gwen let out a loud weep as she held Amity's hand tighter and pulled it up close to her heart. "I know she is not a lot younger than me and she's been here for only a year, but she's a part of our family. I can't bear to lose her, Arthur."

"Nor I," Arthur whispered, crouching down beside Gwen. "You two are my family. My wife and…well, I'm not quite sure."

"A weird mix of daughter and sister?" Gwen suggested, as Arthur chuckled weakly.

"Yes, that. And I could not imagine life without my wife and my weird mix."

"Don't forgot Morgana." Gwen added, laughing gently.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose also that weird brat is also important to me."

"Arthur, do not call your sister a brat." Gwen reprimanded, although smiling.

"Well she is one, a very crazy one who feels the need to corrupt my ward." Arthur said with a fond tone, as their joking atmosphere died down and it slowly became more somber. "We will find out who did this to her, Guinevere. I promise you. We will and we'll also protect her."

"We should've protected her more from the start." Gwen mumbled.

"We already had, however, now we know there's a risk towards her safety, we'll just have to be stricter." Arthur sighed, as Gwen leaned her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have fun restricting her." Gwen joked, as Arthur kissed her cheek.

"Hey, we're going to be doing it together. I'm not taking the full force of an angry Amity. That'd be suicide and you wouldn't want your husband to perish at the hands of his ward." Arthur complained, as Gwen rolled her eyes but moved her face to kiss him.

"No, I suppose we don't." she whispered, as their forehead rested against each other's.

"We will find out who did this to her, Guinevere, I swear, I will find out." Arthur said, before pulling Gwen further into his arms and observing his foster daughter over his wife's shoulder as the beaten and battered girl was in a deep unconscious state, unaware of what was going on around her.

* * *

There was no sign of Princess Amity waking up, even three days after the incident. The people of Camelot heard about the Princess' accident and most had given up hope by the third night. Despite having the best physician attending to her in all of Camelot, there was little sign of improvement. This caused the people to start lining up outside of the castle during the night with lit candles as they prayed for their Princess, although most had lost hope. Rumours spread like wildfire, as details such as the Princess being in a beaten state, were among the citizens, as some guessed what had happened. However, many of the allegations were pointed towards Prince Cary, most people believed he had used sorcery to harm the King and Queen's much beloved ward.

The people's quick decision to start mourning did nothing to help calm the nerves of Arthur, Morgana and Gwen. Even Merlin was beginning to lose hope, which scared many who had seen the once very optimistic man begin to sadden. Gaius had said Amity was in a stable condition, however, she hadn't improved or worsened, which frightened them all. Amity had been moved back to her chambers which many servants had quickly cleaned and replaced the broken items. It looked much the same to what it originally did, however, this time, Arthur and Gwen insisted that the door's lock was removed, which someone from the castle's servants did. All those close to Amity took it in turns to sit beside her and watch her in case the young girl woke up.

Esme sat next to Amity's bed as she stitched the clasps back to the front of Amity's purple cloak. There was little for her to do since her lady was not requiring much for her to do and the other servants had cleaned the chamber while she had been helping Gaius in any way she could. The room was warm due to the fire lit in the fire place and was quiet until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Esme said, feeling as if she was betraying Amity by saying the Princess' usual permission to enter.

The door opened as Esme recognized Anna who entered, holding the hand of Mark who was talking to his toy knight. "Sorry to do this, Esme, but I just got called to do work with my siblings. They need some extra help on the farm and I cannot take Mark with me."

"That's fine Anna, thank you for watching him. He can stay here with me." Esme smiled thankfully at Anna, who nodded and looked at the sleeping Princess.

"Is her majesty any better?" She asked sensitively, as Esme sulked.

"Not better or worse. Gaius believes she is stable, though." Esme replied, as Mark ran to sit on his big sister's lap.

"Well, if Gaius said that then I'd believe it. That man knows his stuff." Anna said comfortingly, before going to leave. "Bye Esme, bye Mark."

"Bye Anna." The two siblings said, as Anna left and Mark leaned into Esme's hold.

"What did you do today, Mark?" she asked, as Mark's face lit up.

"Oh, I played with Miss Anna, Essie! We played knights and princesses! I was the knight and she was the princess." Mark told Esme excitedly.

"Oh really? You a knight, hey?" Esme laughed as she smoothed down Mark's wild red hair, although, it stayed all messy.

"Yes, a knight of Camelot. I'd be a knight with King Arthur. I'd get to fight with them _and_ wear the cloak." Mark informed his sister, looking serious as Esme struggled to stop a grin, so instead she just kissed Mark on the forehead.

"I'm sure the King would be very lucky to have you. I know I'm very lucky to have you." Esme said, as Mark pretended her head was a hill which his toy knight had to climb over. "Mark Dynadin, stop pretending my head is a hill for your knight to ride over."

Mark gave Esme a cheeky grin. "But, Esme Tilda, you are a good hill."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much for that…comment, Mark. But you're wrong, my name is Esme Matilda and guess what?"

Mark leaned forward, his eyes bright with delight with the attention he was receiving from Esme. "What?"

"This hill tickles!" Esme said loudly as her fingers immediately went to his ribs where she knew it was his biggest tickly spot.

"A-a-ah, stop, Essie!" Mark threw his head back, laughing and struggling to breath. His face started going red. "E-e-e-ess-sie, s-s-s-stop! I-I-I can't b-b-breathe!"

"Oh no, we can't have that! Sir Mark not breathing? Oh no!" Esme stopped tickling him. "I suppose we'll have to make do with this instead!"

Esme suddenly stood up and lifted Mark so he was upside down, causing him to laugh again. Despite being merely twelve years old, Esme was stronger than she looked due to her chores and fitness. "Oh look, Sir Mark, your face is going as red as your hair!"

"Essie!" Mark complained, although not sounding too upset. Esme kept laughing until a throat cleared, as she quickly put her brother down and turned to see Arthur and Gwen, with a grinning Merlin behind them.

"Oh, your majesties. Merlin."Esme said, curtsying, giving her brother a look to make him do it too, but he seemed to not notice as he stared at Arthur in awe.

"You're the King Arthur!" Mark exclaimed, as Esme's eyes widened in horror.

"Mark Dynadin! I'm so sorry sire, your highness, he is still very young and learning-"

"Esme, it's fine." Gwen interrupted, smiling warmly at the little boy, as Arthur took a step towards him, before crouching in front of the still grinning boy.

"Hi, I am Arthur. What's your name?" he asked, as Mark's smile, if somehow possible, grew even wider.

"I'm Mark. Essie's brother." Mark introduced himself, as Arthur's eyes wandered down to Mark's hand, seeing the toy knight in his hand.

"Ah, so, who is your little friend?" Arthur asked him, as Mark looked even happier that the King had asked about his toy.

"This is Sir Ryons. He's a going to be a knight until I take his place." Mark stated seriously, as Arthur nodded sincerely, although the shared look between Esme and Gwen said that he was merely acting as if it was the most serious thing.

"Are you going to be one of my knights, Mark?" Arthur asked the little boy who nodded immediately, looking as if he continued he'd injure his neck.

"I'm already practicing my sword fighting." Mark informed Arthur, as Esme snorted.

"He runs around our garden and destroys my plants by whacking them with a broomstick." She told everyone as Mark blushed bright red. Clearly blushing and red hair was a family trait.

"Well, you have to start somewhere." Arthur said, as Mark agreed with him. "Well, I can't wait to see you beside me at my round table."

"Really? When?" Mark asked, bouncing on the spot.

"When you're a little older." Arthur said, as Mark grinned wickedly.

"Next week then." He joked, causing Arthur to hoot loudly, making Esme, Gwen and Merlin looked at each other shocked. He hadn't laughed like that since Amity's accident.

"Maybe a little later than that, buddy." Arthur said, before standing up as Mark ran to Esme, still grinning.

"I'm going to be a knight with King Arthur!" He told her.

"I heard." Esme laughed, before looking back at Arthur who had moved to sit on Amity's bed beside the sleeping maiden.

"Has there been any change?" Gwen questioned as she walked over and laid her hand on Arthur's shoulder. Merlin stayed by the door and watched them silently.

"No, I suppose it's just a matter of waiting for her to wake." Esme said delicately, not wanting to accidently upset Arthur or Gwen.

"You could try waking her up like they do in the stories, Essie." Mark attempted to whisper to Esme, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What do you mean, Mark?" Gwen smiled at the little boy.

"It's nothing, your highness. Just fairytales I've told Mark to help him off to sleep." Esme said quickly, but Mark answered Gwen anyway.

"Where the true love saves the Princess." Mark said.

"I do not think that Amity has a true love." Arthur said, as Esme guiltily adverted her eyes from him and Gwen seemed to go rigid, her eyes on Merlin for a few moments before going back to her husband. Merlin seemed to notice the small reactions, but seemed confused at what warranted such behavior.

"Well, it doesn't need to be her true love, it can be the fairy godmother. There's always someone there who has the power to save them. Whether they save them or not is their choice." Mark shrugged innocently.

Arthur seemed to be processing what the four year old said. He was obviously surprised at Mark's intellect, but Esme was use to her brother prattling on in words he probably did not understand, although she'd admit he was smarter than expected for his age. That and he learnt from hearing Esme speak, who had received a few lessons in reading from Gaius when she was little and had been extremely unwell. Gaius had offered to teach her to read in an effort to cheer up the six year old and miserable Esme, who immediately became happier. Esme had enjoyed her lessons with Gaius, but they stopped once her health had improved again. Well, as much as her health could improve.

Merlin suddenly turned around, halfway out the door before he said. "I'll go tell Gaius that there's no change." He left before Arthur could say anything, but Arthur didn't notice as he stayed observing Amity. However, Gwen and Esme watched after Merlin, curious as Esme quickly said she had to take Mark back home to their mother as she left the room too.

* * *

Esme climbed the stairs to Gaius' room, carrying clean bandages and empty containers which had held Amity's bruises and cuts cream. Once she was outside of his door, she paused to try and steady what she was carrying, which had slipped slightly while she ascended the stairs. Light was shining through a crack through the door as the door wasn't completely closed.

"Gaius, please, I have to help her-" She heard Merlin say, as she stopped steading what she was holding.

"It's too dangerous, Merlin. You know that." Gaius responded, as she heard someone breathe loudly.

"You don't understand, Gaius-"

"No Merlin, listen to me. It is not safe for you to use your power on her. She's the King's ward. If Arthur saw you using anything on her, he'd consider you a threat. He loves Amity, almost as much as he loves Gwen or Morgana. She's a part of his family. He lost both his parents to magic. Amity will wake eventually, most likely soon. She needs time to recover, Merlin. Just give her time before you try running in trying to play the hero-"

"Play the hero? You think that's what I want to do? Gaius, Esme had her little brother there and he said something which made me think." Merlin declared as there was a pause. "He said something about there always being someone there who could save a person, but it's the person's choice to whether they actually save the person. I could save the Princess."

"The Princess doesn't need saving – she just needs to wake up. Then we can focus on stopping whatever attacked her. Don't pay attention to what the little boy said." Gaius told Merlin, who huffed.

"Why can't I help someone who needs it?" Merlin asked.

"Let fate work on its own. I'm sure you'll find it will require your help later down the road." Gaius said mystically, as Esme stared at the door, before turning and running back down the stairs, many questions about Merlin going through her head. What did he mean he had the power to save Amity?

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I groaned, my head aching as I rolled over onto my side. The rest of my body protested as I exhaled thickly. "Amity, can you hear me?" I heard someone ask, as a hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. I squeezed back weakly, as the person sighed weakly. "Guards! Get Gaius and the King and Queen!"

"Yes milady." A man said, before leaving the room as I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry figure above me.

"Careful Amity, you're head's probably going to hurt a lot. We don't want to make it worse." The voice was feminine, as I finally realized who it was once my vision was not as fuzzy.

"Morgana?" I gasped, my throat and lips dry and my whole body aching.

"Yes Amity, I'm here." She uttered, as things started to clear.

"What happened to me?" I questioned, as she bit her lip.

"That's what we wanted to know." She lowered her voice and leaned in. "You were found, unconscious, bruised and bloody in your chamber with the door locked."

"Who found me?" I asked feebly, as she seemed to be deciding whether to tell me the truth or not. "Please Morgana, tell me."

"Some knights, but mainly…Esme. She came across your…body." Morgana said, as I felt my heart tighten. Esme found me? That would cause her much pain. She's a kind-hearted girl who cannot handle the idea of failing. Her seeing me would have caused her much panic. Knowing her, she'd also feel as if she'd was a letdown to me.

"Is she alright?" I asked desperately.

"She was…upset, but I think she'll be a lot better now you're awake." Morgana articulated carefully, as I just stayed silent. "Do you remember what happened?"

I scrunched my face up as I thought back to the night. Speaking to Arthur. Going to bed. The nightmare. "I had a bad night again." I finally said, as memories started to come back to me faster. "I had gotten up to check on…things. I was in the corridor…when…there a creak…and things started happening. The armour in the corridors…they came to life. I started running back to my chambers. I remember one grabbed my cloak and pulled it off me, but I got away. I ran back to my chamber and…locked the door. I thought it might come through the door. Then things in my room started moving and attacking me. The windows shattered and smoke came under the door. When I…tried to get away from…the smoke…I moved back and something heavy hit me in the head. Then everything went black." I then relaxed my face. "That's all I remember."

"Was there anything else? Did you see someone? Hear anything?" Morgana pressed, as I looked at our linked hands, as a familiar voice came into my head. _They can't hear you._

"There was a voice. Telling me no one could hear me or come to save me." I told her. "It said that it made sure no one could hear me. I remember screaming for someone, anyone, to save me…but no one came."

"Oh Amity," Morgana said, wrapping her arms around me as I nuzzled into her neck. "We would have if we'd heard." We stayed silent until she spoke again. "What made you start to walk around?"

I sighed. "You know, the pressures of being a future Queen. They're hard." I lied, my eyes on everything except Morgana's form.

"Amity, you can tell me the truth. I can see through your little…explanation." Morgana stated, waiting to see if I would respond. At my silence, she continued. "I've had nightmares ever since I was a child. They would wake me up, leaving me in tears. Eventually, our father, Uther, got Gaius to make me a sleeping draught, however, they just got worse. To make it even worse, when I dreamt of something, it'd often happen." Morgana shivered, closed her eyes and moved to wrap her arms around herself. "I once dreamt Arthur would be bitten by a beast whose bite was deadly. There was no cure." She opened her eyes as they shone brightly, wet with tears. "I went to him, crying and begging for him not to go, however he went. The next time I saw him, he was being carried in our father's arms, limp and bloody. I regretted that I never stopped him from going. He wouldn't have nearly died."

"How did he survive?" I asked, horrified as a tear trickled from Morgana's eye.

"I don't know how. Uther said Gaius gave him something which saved him. I never found out what. I was just thankful for my brother's life being save." Morgana said bluntly. "So if you feel like you cannot tell anyone, trust me, I understand how you feel."

There was a comfortable silence as I reached out towards the woman I see as my sister, as Morgana held me again. "I dreamt that we were captured by Prince Cary. He was going to force me to marry him and make him King of Lexador. When I denied his wish…he…he killed Arthur. There was nothing I could do."

"How many dreams like this have you had?" Morgana questioned, as I shrugged.

"Not necessarily like that one, but I have had many similar. Ones where the people I love are hurt and there's nothing I can do. I can hear their screams, but I can never move." I trembled. "I'm useless in them."

"Amity, those dreams will never happen." Morgana smirked and joked. "Do you think I'd let someone hurt my brother? I'm the only one allowed to threaten to kill him."

"Hey, don't forget me being permitted to threaten to kill him too." I added, as she laughed, and the doors burst open.

"Amity!" Arthur shouted, running inside and to my bed where he grabbed me and held onto me tightly. "I am so glad you're okay."

Arthur pulled back from the hug and started to look me up and down, his hands on my shoulders, as if making sure I was still here. That was when Gwen made her way forward.

"Oh Amity." She said as she started to cry and she embraced me. "I was _so_ scared."

"It's alright. I'm alright." I hesitated. "I _think_."

* * *

"From what I think it is, I believe it might be…well, it might be hard to believe, sire, but I think they are called 'brownies'." Gaius said, as everyone gave him weird looks.

"Brownies?" Arthur repeated incredulously.

"Yes sire, brownies." Gaius aid calmly, as Gwen shifted in her seat.

"And what exactly are these…brownies?" Gwen asked professionally.

"Well, they are a mythological creature who is a spirit which lives in homes and aids the homeowner in return for payments. However, they are loyal to that homeowner and if they believe that someone has offended or hurt that person, well, they will pay them back…by causing disastrous events." Gaius educated, as we all sat in silence.

"But, what did we do to make these…brownies…attack us?" I questioned.

"And more importantly, why did it seem to focus on Amity?" Arthur added, as everyone else nodded.

"Well, Princess, did you do anything to anger someone?" Gaius queried, as I gave him an odd look.

"Would being the cause of a possible war be enough?" I enquired rhetorically, as Morgana simpered, Gwen coughed precisely and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so." Gaius said, as everyone seemed to be taking in the information.

"So, now we have to find out who Amity has offended?" Arthur said, as silence was the answer.

* * *

"So, have you looked at your dress for your anniversary feast?" Morgana probed, as I shook my head.

We walked down the front steps of the castles, with my right arm linked with Morgana's and my left linked with Gwen's. Five knights were close behind us, watching everyone around us as we made our way to the market place. Both Gwen and Morgana were appearing to be enjoying the outside and it's definitely nice to be out of my chambers which Arthur had kept me in, practically locked up like a prisoner. He claimed it was to protect me, I think he just wants to make sure he knows where I am at all times. Gwen and Morgana had realized just how much I had being forced to stay in one place and went to him, requesting to take me out for the afternoon. He accepted the offer surprisingly quickly, Morgana had come back to where Gwen was waiting for me in my chambers, and told us. She just said he agreed, although I have the feeling that there might have been a sisterly threat added to the request of the two women taking me out.

"Haven't had time to yet. Although, I'm sure it'll be superb." I supposed, as Gwen seemed to be skipping. "What are you doing, Gwen?"

"I'm dancing." She said, giggling as we gave her strange looks. "I just imagined Arthur's face when he sees Amity in the red dress Morgana prepared. It will be well worth hearing him complain about it for months after."

"I wish to see the other men's faces too. Although I think they'll have a different expression." Morgana nudged me with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Morgana, they wouldn't like me in it. I'm just going to be some fifteen year old girl in a red dress." I argued, as Morgana rolled her eyes in a very similar fashion to what her brother does.

"Amity, they are not going to be able to take their eyes off you. You'll look gorgeous and grown up. Plus you're a princess, which means wealth _and_ a title." Morgana retorted.

"Yeah, well I don't want their attention." I stated, as Morgana and Gwen looked at each other, obviously planning something. "What are you plotting?"

"What if it got the attention of a certain manservant?" Gwen suggested.

"A manservant with black hair…"

"Blue eyes…"

"Rather obvious ears…"

"And a cute smile…"

"With a name starting with 'M'-"

"Okay, okay." I retracted my arms from through the link and raised them in the air. "That's enough."

"So you don't deny it." Morgana teased, as I felt my cheeks redden. "Aw bless Gwen, look, the confident and out-going future Queen of Lexador is blushing over the thought of a servant boy."

"He's a man, actually." I corrected, before going redder as Gwen and Morgana cackled.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you've noticed his manliness." Gwen giggled, as I mock gasped.

"Queen Guinevere Pendragon? Making a roguish joke? Never!" I pretended to be close to fainting, as Gwen and Morgana snickered.

"Just admit it, that you hope one day Merlin will become King Merlin Fathern of Lexador." Morgana said.

"Who said Merlin would take my last name?" I queried.

"Does Merlin have a last name? Because if he became King, he'd need one. And it'd make the most sense if he took yours." Gwen said.

"Well, it's unlikely that he'd ever like me and want to become King of Lexador, so we do not have to worry about what name Merlin would take." I said firmly, as Morgana and Gwen hooted loudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Morgana said as her eyes sparked with humour. "Oh look whose coming."

We all turned to see Merlin and Arthur walking towards us with Sir Leon and Sir Elyan. "Morgana, Gwen, Amity, you are needed in the hall. Now." Arthur commanded, as Morgana went to complain, but he stopped her. "There was another attack reported this morning."

"Who on?" I asked, as Arthur gave me a sad look.

"Esme."

**Ah, let's hope Esme's okay! Please review/favourite/follow or just love **

**_Guest_ – Are you glad with the answer to what it was? Haha, thanks for liking the update **

**Please do review – I want to know what you guys are thinking of it? Am I doing the character's characterization right? Are there any mythical creatures you want involved? I really want to hear from you! Thank you and I'll try and update soon.**


	7. Innocence and Betrayal

**Hey! I hope you all are having a great week **** I don't own Merlin, I only own my OCs. Enjoy and please favourite/follow/review or even all three! **

Chapter 6

Innocence and Betrayal

"Esme!" I shouted, running as fast as I could with my aching and bruised body, to where she was standing beside Sir Percival. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, milady." She responded, as a pair of dark brown eyes peaked out from behind her.

"Hello Mark." I greeted, as the corner of his eyes crinkled and he hopped from out behind Esme.

"Hello Princess Amity!" he said warmly, bowing sloppily, but it was still very cute.

"How is the training for becoming a knight going?" I asked, as he smiled widely.

"I'm getting better with my sword fighting, milady." He told me.

"And more of my plants are dying." Esme muttered under her breath, as I pretended not to hear her.

"That's very good, Sir Mark." I said seriously, as he bowed and went back to Esme's side.

Despite the smile on her face, I knew immediately that Esme was scared. "Oh Esme, what happened?" I reached forward and encased her in my arms and she returned the hug.

"There was the wind again milady. Last night when I was leaving the castle to go home. Luckily, I got myself away from it, but it left me breathless so my lungs needed time to recover." She brought her voice to a whisper. "That's why I wasn't there when Gaius was talking about his theories. I was mending quickly."

"Are you better now?" I asked, concerned.

"Improving." Was all she said, her eyes looking everywhere but mine.

"The question is," Arthur interrupted as he took his place on his thrown, Gwen beside him. "Why did the brownies attack you?"

Esme lowered her eyes. "I think…I know why…sire." She started to play with the pulling threads on her skirt. "I think I know who sent the brownies after the Princess."

Esme's response made everyone tense as she seemed uncomfortable under the attention. I rested my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Speak when you are ready, Esme."

Esme cleared her throat. "There is a lady…sire…she lives in the lower part of the village. She holds a…grudge against…the princess…I heard her complaining to her friend about her." Esme finally admitted.

"Why does she hold this resentment?" Arthur quizzed, looking bemused.

"Because she feels that the Princess is the cause of her brother's death. Her name's Ade, my lord, and her brother was one of Prince Cary's soldiers. He died when they raided the castle in Lexador. He was wounded by one of the King's men. Ade relied off her brother for money and when he died, she no longer had a source of income. She's disabled, you see, she has a bad leg – apparently something happened when she was a child, so she cannot work. She has nothing to support her and her desperation and mourning turned to hatred towards the Princess. The brownies live at her home and help to make her honey, and they are loyal to her. When she swore that she would never recover from the tragic loss of her brother, which she claimed the future Queen of Lexador was the cause of, this was enough of a reason for the brownies to feel that their house owner was threatened. They wanted to protect their owner. However, I think the brownies discovered that I knew after I went to tell you what I had heard and…well…decided they needed to deal with me as well."

"But I didn't want her brother to die. If anyone should be to blame, it should be Prince Cary." My hand tightened on Esme's shoulder at her last comment as I complained. I saw a few people nod in agreement at my words.

"You did nothing but be a victim, Amity." Gwen consoled, as Arthur sighed.

Arthur turned to Sir Leon as he made his decision. "Take the guards and find and arrest Ade. Bring her to me to be trialed for treason."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ade to be found, as she was forced inside the hall. The guards took her in front of Arthur and Gwen who were seated on their thrones. I stood beside Morgana on the left hand side of the stage, Esme behind me and one of Morgana's maids with her. Merlin was next to Gaius, in some of the spectators. I noted that as soon as Esme caught sight of Merlin, she gave him an unsure look, before stepping closer to me. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow, but she shook her head right as Ade was made to kneel in front of Arthur and Gwen, so I turned my attention back to them.

"Ade, do you know why you have been brought here?" Arthur asked, using his kingly and superior tone.

Ade shook with fear as I took in her appearance. She was very thinly built with long slender fingers with her nails snapped. Her dark black hair was dull and skin was pale, borderline unhealthily pallid. Her hazel eyes had a dead look into them as her robe swamped her petite figure. Her hair fell in front of her face as she bowed in front of Arthur and Gwen. "No sire, I do not know why."

Arthur looked at her intently, obviously cautious around the woman who had been a threat to his family. "Do you know what brownies are, Ade?"

Ade's head suddenly shot up, allowing us to properly see her face as her hair was no longer in the way. I frowned as I saw the youth she possessed, clearly not much older than me. However, frown lines were around her mouth and stress lines on her forehead. Her eyes widened, showing dark circles better, as she sneaked a peek at me before looking back at Arthur. "They are a part of folklore sire, that's what I know."

"So, you deny having them in your home?" Arthur questioned, as he stood up and slowly made his way towards the young woman. "Ade, please, tell me the truth. I do not wish to punish an innocent person if they are. Do you have brownies in your home?"

Ade looked close to tears as she seemed to flinch away from Arthur. "Yes sire. I do."

Whispers broke out in the hall while Arthur's face seemed to harden, as he took in a deep breath. "Did you tell them to hurt my ward on the grounds of revenge for your brother?"

Ade swallowed thickly. "I didn't tell them to attack the Princess, I swear sire."

"Why did your _brownies _go after my ward then?" Arthur started to get angrier as the situation became more personal. I shifted as he got more affected.

"Because they overheard me after my brother's death. I was crying about how she murdered my brother. They believed that I deserved vengeance. Brownies are loyal to those who fulfil with their bargains." Ade informed Arthur, appearing to be enchanted by his red cloak, although it was more likely she didn't want eye contact.

"What bargain did you agree to with magical creatures? Especially when you live in a kingdom where magic is banned?" Arthur interrogated, as tears started to fall from Ade's eyes.

"They help me make honey and profit from it. I get to sell the honey and they get a portion of it for free in return. We've been in this agreement since I was fifteen when my brother first joined Prince Cary's men." Ade said, starting to shake more when Arthur frowned at the Prince's name.

"And are you are supporter of the Prince like your brother was?" Arthur's question suddenly made Ade look at him as if he was some creature she wanted to hunt.

"You think that I'd follow that tyrant after he murdered the only family I had left! He's almost as bad as that wretched Princess!" Ade screamed, as everyone in the court gasped, as Arthur glared fiercely at her and some eyes turned to me.

My eyes narrowed down at her and Ade cowered as I made my way towards her. She clearly regretted what she said, as I was soon standing beside Arthur, whose expression read that he didn't know whether to stop me now and allow me to speak. I spoke any way. "How dare you?"

Ade kept her head bowed. "Milady-"

"How dare you!" I interrupted raising my voice. "You think I am the cause of your brother's death when all I did was be a victim to that, what you called, _tyrant_? Do you think that, perhaps, I too hurt after losing my family? I understand what it feels like, Ade, what it feels like to lose those closest to you. Do you think I wanted to lose my father and mother? Lose all six brothers in one go?" I took in a deep breath.

"Milady-" Ade went to say, but I stopped her again, my voice raising pitch and becoming hysterical.

"I still hear their screams. Every night. I hear that man's cruel laughter as he watched them be murdered. As he observed me and forced me to watch. Sometimes I can imagine them, sitting beside me, talking to me. My father calling me his baby girl, my mother singing her lullaby to me. My eldest brother, Marrick, telling off my third brother, Henry when he'd play pranks on me. I remember secretly sword fighting with Rhys and sneaking into the kitchens with Alain and eating fruit tarts while the cook kept our secret and always made extra for us. I remember sitting in front of Blaise on his horse and he directed the horse, never going too fast despite his love for speed. Always at the right speed for me as he never wanted to scare me. And my final brother, Iwain, who would dance with me in front of the fire, making me twirl until we fell over and burst into laughter. So, do you think I wanted to lose them? We both lost our brothers due to Prince Cary, doesn't that show you that perhaps the one who needs the punishment is Prince Cary, not the victims of his cruelty?" There was silence as I stared down at Ade who was still crying.

"I am so sorry, milady." Was all she said as I just shook my head and turned away, going to back to Morgana as Arthur made his decision.

"Ade, due to your involvement with magic and treason against the royal family of Camelot, I take no joy in your sentence. However, you are sentenced to death by the pyre." Arthur looked up at the guards. "Take her away."

"Arthur, please." Morgana rushed forward and went to stand by the side of Ade, who let out pained and shrill cry at his condemnation for her. "Give her chance. She's just a child."

"She's old enough to take the consequences of her actions." Was all Arthur said, but Morgana continued.

"She was mourning her brother's death." Morgana yelled, as Arthur whirled around.

"Yes and she nearly was the cause for my ward's death. I can see that you want to save as many lives as possible, Morgana, but she used magic and threatened the life of a future Queen, and both warrant the sentence of death." Arthur sighed, as he went back to his throne, sitting beside Gwen who looked troubled. I stayed beside Esme, as my emotions mixed. I can see why she would want revenge for her brother, but it's illegal to use magic. She would have known that.

"Arthur please-" Morgana started, as Arthur just shook his head.

"My sentence stands Morgana. Guards take the prisoner to the dungeon." Arthur said, as Ade started weeping loudly while the guards dragged her out of the hall.

* * *

"I cannot believe Arthur." Morgana bellowed as she entered my chambers, not bothering to knock. Esme jumped as she put my fixed purple cloak into my wardrobe.

"How can I help you?" I asked calmly, as she went to my window to stare out as the pyre was being built.

"Do not act oblivious, Amity, it doesn't suit you." Morgana steamed, as I sighed and went to stand beside. "How can you just let Arthur kill her?"

"She used magic. It's against the law, Morgana." I said, as Morgana growled.

"She was mourning the loss of her brother. Surely you must understand that!" Morgana complained, as I looked at Esme who seemed to be getting very awkward.

"Esme, can you please get me some water to drink?" I requested, as she nodded and practically sprinted from the room. "Now Morgana, I understand what it's like to lose a relative, however, that does not allow a person to turn to magic to help mourn. I didn't."

"Yes, but she didn't have the support system you did."

"I think those fairies were enough support for her." I snapped, before turning away from Morgana and standing by my newly stocked bookshelf where Arthur had replaced most of my books for me.

"I would have expected you to have been the most sympathetic of us all." Morgana snarled as I whirled around.

"Yes, I would have thought so too, until she frightened myself and Esme, then nearly got me killed and attacked Esme. She lost my sympathy as soon as she made her attack. She used magic. That is against the law and now she must pay the consequences. What if Arthur did release her? How would that make him a fair and just king? Punishing one but helping another? We pride ourselves that Arthur is fair, but if we want to keep that standing, then Ade must be gone. And Ade herself admitted to the use of magic. Plus, everyone knows that magic isn't good."

"What if it isn't magic that isn't good? What if it's the person who wields it?" Morgana questioned as I paused.

"Arthur's verdict still stands Morgana, he is being fair. Let it be." I said, as Morgana huffed and stormed past me as Esme entered the room, nearly causing the maid to spill water.

"I thought you'd do better than this, Amity. I guess I was wrong." Morgana said snidely, as she left the room, slamming the door as Esme jerked.

I sighed. "Thank you Esme." Esme poured water into a goblet for me as I sipped on it, before going and standing by the window. "Esme, do you think I should help the girl?"

Esme stopped what she was doing and seemed cautious. "I suppose it is up to you, milady."

"Tell me what you really think, Esme." I requested.

"I think…I think that the lady deserves a second chance. She had lost her brother…and said things she regrets…if I lost Mark, I'd probably be in the same way." Esme finally said, as I nodded and processed what she said.

"Esme, please prepare my cloak and riding boots for tonight." I commanded, as Esme gave me an odd look. "It seems I'm going to be breaking out a young girl."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Amity?" Esme whispered as she held the torch she had stolen from the supplies underneath the castle. "If the King finds you-"

"Don't worry Esme. He won't." I murmured, as she helped me pull the hood of my cloak over my head, stopping anyone from seeing my face.

"You cannot be sure of that." She muttered nervously, as she handed me the torch.

"I'm rather confident." I told her, before checking everything. Riding boots, check. Horses prepared and by the exit (thanks to Esme), check. Cloak covering face, check. Hair out of my way, check. Dagger in case of emergency, check. Bag of items for Ade to take once escaped, check. Key which Esme had stolen from Arthur when Merlin was washing his dirty clothes in the laundry (sorry Merlin!), check. "I think have everything."

"Be careful, Amity." Esme said, as I opened the door and checked to see if anyone was coming. The corridor was empty, as Esme and I left the room, softly shutting the door behind us.

"You know what to do if found, right?" I asked, as Esme nodded.

"Say that 'I just finished the night my lady, she wasn't feeling well after everything'." Esme recited, as I nodded.

"And if they ask to check on me?"

"Then I'll say that it wouldn't be best as I only just got you back to sleep." Esme said, as I grinned at her and she smiled back weakly. In the torch light illuminating the corridor, and the scared look in her eye, it reminded me that Esme is only twelve. She isn't as old as me, but for a twelve year old, she sure is brave – despite her disagreement to that.

"Thank you Esme, for doing this." I said when it came to the point for us to separate.

"Thank you for helping the lady, Amity. I think what you're doing is very kind and brave. Good luck." Esme said, as I smiled at her.

"Good luck." I responded, before turning and running down the steps and down a corridor, before reaching the entrance to the dungeon. I leaned against the corner of the corridor, hidden.

Suddenly, Esme screamed out. "Argh!"

The door to the dungeon burst open as guards ran out to check what happened. They ran in the opposite direction of me as I waited for a few moments before sprinting through the doorway, down the steps, checking to see if it was safe. The guards who had been watching the entrance were now out trying to find Esme who was going to tell them some story about how her ankle was hurting after she 'tripped' down the stairs. I jumped down the last steps and dashed down the small corridor with cells lining it. Looking inside the cells, all empty, I kept silent, except for the soft sounds of my footsteps. Finally, at the very end, was Ade, sitting beside the small barred gap where moonlight was shining through. She didn't notice me at first as she stared out, a look of sad desperation on her face.

"Ade." I hissed, but she didn't seem to hear. "Ade, look at me."

Ade suddenly look directly at me and looked confused. "Who are you?"

"We don't have much time. We need to get you out before the guards ring the warning bells." I said, as I pulled out Arthur's keys which had been attached to the belt around the skirt of my dress.

I put the key into the lock and turned it, as the door squealed open. Ade stood slowly as I rushed towards her, unlocking the shackle around her foot which tied to her the wall. She stretched her foot when the shackle opened and fell off. "Who are you?" she repeated.

I made sure the hood stayed covering my face as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cell.  
"Doesn't matter right now."

Ade followed me obediently as I pulled her down the corridor, after shutting her cell door. I raised the lit torch in front of us so its light showed the way as he climbed the stairs. Ade stumbled around weakly, limping as we entered into the hallway and existed the way to the dungeons, before running down the corridor and turning left. We continued down the corridor and turned right, just as voices echoed around the hallway. I yanked Ade behind some empty armour, as the two guards Esme distracted walked past, talking to each other.

Ade and I held our breath as they past us, turning around the corner. "We have to hurry, they'll realize you're not in your cell soon."

Ade just nodded as we left the hidden place and went down the hallway, turned left and I led her down it, reaching an old brown door which Esme had told me of. Apparently the maids use it as a shortcut to get from the bottom of the castle to the top, however, it required a key. I pulled out Arthur's keys again and started testing each one in the lock. The first five were not the right shape. Just then, footsteps echoed as we heard talking.

"Come on." I whispered, my hands starting to shake, as Ade stared over my shoulder.

"They're coming." She said, horrified.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I grumbled, as Ade started to jump up and down nervously. Finally, one of the many keys worked as it entered the lock and I turned it, opening the door.

"Quick." I said, as she ran ahead of me and I entered, shutting the door behind us just as a pair of guards came into the corridor.

I handed Ade the torch since she was in front, as she illuminated our path down the stairs, although she also got most of the spider web on her face. Breathing heavily, Ade's hobbling increasing due to her bad leg, we raced down the stairs quickly, making sure not to trip on our dresses.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Ade puffed, as I huffed.

"Not yet." I told her, panting as we came to a window. I looked out quickly, seeing the courtyard closer. "We're about halfway down."

"How long do you think we have before the warning bells are rung?" Ade asked as we travelled further down.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be long." I told her, as we finally reached the bottom of the staircase and I pulled out the key to the door, quickly unlocking it and peering out into the courtyard. Guards were walking around with lit torches as I looked over my shoulder at Ade. "I'll have to thank Esme for that hint."

"Esme? The maid to the Princess?" Ade questioned, as I winced slightly.

"Yeah, her…we're ah…friends." I lied slightly. We are friends, she just doesn't have to know that she's _technically_ my maid just yet. "Okay, we're going to have to be careful here, there's a few guards on watch." I told Ade, who started to look slightly nauseous.

"What if I'm found?"

"I won't let that happen." I said firmly, as Ade seemed to be thinking since she stayed silent. Just then, wind started to blow as I groaned. "It's your brownies, they're starting their revenge again."

"Is there any way I can stop them?" Ade asked desperately, as I looked at her. She seemed genuinely concerned about her brownies and slightly surprised. I gave her a deep look.

"You really didn't mean for them to attack the castle, did you?" I asked, as she shook her head.

"I didn't know they were going to go after the Princess, I swear, I was just upset and grieving the loss of my brother. I said some stupid things. I never meant them. After the Princess spoke to me, I realized that she spoke the truth. In the end, we both lost our loved ones and it should've been Prince Cary I turned against, not her."

I stayed silent, taking in her words. Ade was clearly remorseful as I felt thankful towards Esme who was in the end, the person to help convince me that she deserved to be free. "We better hurry. I'm amazed that the bells haven't be rung yet. Now, how can you stop the brownies?"

"I don't know." Ade whimpered, as the wind grew stronger.

"Oh brilliant." I said sarcastically, as Esme suddenly ran across the courtyard, towards the exit, as the guards stopped her. "Esme."

I saw Esme take a few steps to the right, as their attention went to her, turning their backs opposite to the exit. I could see her talking, but was unable to hear as all the guards flocked to her, as she raised her hands and removed her cloak which I recognized, showing her face. Some immediately seemed to identify her as my maid.

"Quick, Esme's distracting the guards." I said to Ade, as we snuck out of the small hideaway and sprinted across the courtyard quietly, as all attention suddenly turned to Esme.

Esme had quickly screamed loudly. "There was nothing I could do to save her at the time! You must understand, as men who protect such a valuable royal family, that when you see someone who you're loyal to, hurt, on the floor, well, you feel a failure. There was nothing I could do except watch Gaius work on my fair Princess."

I smirked as Ade and I made our way out of the courtyard and to the entrance of the village, where, to the side, hidden in the shadows, was my horse, Cherish, all saddled and ready to go.

"Quickly, Esme's pretending that she was left traumatized by seeing m-er, I mean, the princess, injured." I said, as I sat on the saddle, taking the reigns as Ade sat behind me, taking the bag I was carrying and placing it over her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Go Cherish." I said, nudging Cherish with my foot as she started to walk, as I nudged harder and her walk turned into a run. "Good girl."

Cherish went as fast as she could, as we quickly made our way through the village. Just as we reached the last exist out of the city and into the forest, the warning bells rang loudly, as I swore softly and in a very unladylike manner. We nearly we free before I heard guards shouting. "Halt there!"

I kicked Cherish faster, as she started to pant. Ade held onto me tighter as my hood threatened to fall. "Stop!" The guards screamed, as the sounds of horses became louder, but we just got out of Camelot and into the forest, continuing to ride further in where there was a person standing there.

"Are you Enid, friend of Esme?" I called, as the person nodded.

"Yes, I have come to pay Esme back." The lady said, as she reached out towards Ade.

I nodded before regarding at Ade. "Good, Ade this is Enid who will be taking you into a village close by until it's safe."

Ade quickly hoped off her horse and went to Enid, before pausing to look over her shoulder. "May I get your name?"

I sighed and pulled my hood far enough back for her to see most of my face and hair. Ade gasped and her eyes widened. "I am Amity."

"Your highness." Ade curtsied, as I shook my head.

"Go Ade and be careful." I commanded, as she nodded, turning but she quickly said loudly.

"Brownies, please, leave the Princess alone! She has made up for her mistakes." Ade said, as the forest was suddenly lit up with thousands of small lights.

I gasped and jumped back as a high pitched voice squeaked out. "Yes Miss Ade." Before the lights suddenly went out and Enid and Ade were gone.

"She did know how to stop them." I took in a deep breath and smiled, relieved, pulling my hood back up and grabbing the reigns.

The sounds of horses came as they thumped. I went to make Cherish run in the opposite direction, but then guards came out from every direction with at least five knights accompanying them, including Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine.

"Stop, you are under arrest." Sir Leon said, as a guard pulled me roughly of my horse and shackled my hands, pointing his sword to my back.

* * *

The guards dragged me into the hall, the hood of my cloak still covering my face as they threw me on the floor. I groaned as Arthur stood up from his throne, glowering fiercely down at me, Gwen beside him, appearing alert despite it being very early in the morning. The Sun had just started to rise, shining weakly through the windows in the hall. Morgana entered the hall behind us, observing me closely as she went and stood beside Merlin, who was close to Gaius. Esme followed in behind Morgana, warily next to Merlin, as she gave me a sad and apologetic look. I lowered my head, as the hood fell further forward, but it was too late as Arthur was obviously going to remove it.

"What is your name and relation to the prisoner?" Arthur questioned, as I just shook my head and closed my eyes tightly, as he moved closer. If he heard my voice, he'd realize who I was straight away. "Answer me! And how did you manage to help her escape?"

I stayed silent, seeing Arthur's brown leather boots in the front of my face. "Look at me when I speak to you! And remove your hood." I refused to remove the hood, so it was no surprise that Arthur's hand reached down and forcefully yanked the hood from my head.

My blonde hair was on display for all to see, as well as my very obvious opal hair clips which Gwen had given me. I shifted, as the front of my cloak opened more, allowing everyone to see the silk dress under the cloak, one only fit for a princess. There was suddenly many loud gasps as I slowly looked up and Arthur stared at me in horror. He stumbled away from me, and whispered in a shocked tone. "Amity?"

I tried to sit up straight, but the heavy metal shackles on my hand made me lose my balance as I fell forward again. "Arthur, I'm _so_ sorry-"

"What were you thinking?" He thundered abruptly, interrupting me as I shrunk away from him. "What made you decide to betray me like that? Deceive me after I took you in and protected you from people like that witch!"

"I didn't want to betray you-"

"My own ward, turning against me. What did I do to deserve your deception?" Arthur questioned.

I felt my eyes water and Gwen stood up. Morgana seemed to be watching me with pride, although she did seem sorry. There was a hush as everyone around me waited for my answer.

"Ade, she…she meant what she said, she was mourning. However, she also never meant for the brownies to attack me. That was an accident." I informed Arthur as he fumed.

"How did you find this out?"

"I spoke to her. She was genuinely sorry Arthur." I took a deep breath as a sob started to tear itself from my throat. "I had to do something to save her. I'm sorry I betrayed you, but I couldn't let her die on the pyre."

"She made you unconscious for nearly four days! The own town went into mourning for you." Arthur shouted, as I started to cry in earnest.

"I'm sorry Arthur. _Please_, I couldn't let an innocent woman die." I blubbered, as he stared down at me, betrayal in his eyes.

"How did you get her out of here?" he asked, as I bit my lip before continuing.

"I snuck out and into the dungeons with your keys and released her. We used the old shortcut for the staff here which goes from the top of the castle to the courtyard and then Cherish was waiting there, ready. I took her to the forest where she fled and your men found me." I admitted, as Arthur just stared silently.

"How did you distract the guards and get my keys, as well as have Cherish prepared and know the maid's shortcut-" Arthur suddenly cut off as he looked at Esme, who had her eyes on the ground, a guilty expression. "I see, you used Esme as an accomplice, didn't you?"

I shook my head, but it was clear he had practically realized everything, so I gave in. "Esme was under my command. She did everything I told her to."

"And what was that?" Arthur asked as he crouched down in front of me, his stiff posture suggesting he was close to losing his temper.

"I made her steal your keys, she took them in the laundry room when Merlin wasn't watching. She then prepared Cherish, leaving her close to the exit of the courtyard where no one would see her. She created a diversion which allowed me to help Ade get out of the cell, as well as in the courtyard to help us pass. But _I_ am the reason she did it – Esme's innocent. _Please_, sire, don't hurt her." I begged, as Arthur snapped back up into standing, as he gazed down at me with an expression of someone who didn't know me.

"You know what the punishment is for helping someone escape, Amity. I need to time to think. Guards, take her to her chambers before I do something I regret." He ordered, as guards came and grabbed me, a lot gentler this time, as pulled me to my feet, as Arthur turned his back to me.

"I'm sorry Arthur." I shouted as I was taken out of the hall, but Arthur didn't respond.

* * *

"I'm sorry, milady. If only I didn't convince you to help the girl." Esme muttered, as I shook my head. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have been locked in here for a week with only myself as the only person allowed. I am so sorry."

"It's fine, Esme. You convinced me to the right thing." I sighed as I walked over to the window, which had become a common spot for me over the last view days. "I can only wait and hope that Arthur has some forgiveness inside his heart."

"I heard the Queen and the Lady Morgana trying to talk him into coming to speak to you. He refused." Esme said as she handed me a plate of food. I looked down at it and shook my head. If my appetite was small before I helped Ade escape, it's miniscule now. "Please Amity, I cannot watch you waste away. You're starting to scare me."

"I am not hungry." I told her, handing the plate of food back to her.

"You haven't been hungry for seven days." Esme retorted.

"I will not eat until Arthur forgives me." I told Esme, who bit her lip, before nodding.

"Fine, if that's what it takes." She said, before leaving the room quickly after placing my tray of food on the table.

The room was quiet as I continued to watch out the window. Arthur hasn't been outside much in the past week. All reported attacks of mysterious events have ended, much to the brownie's promise. Most people's lives seem to continue as normal, however, when I did see any of the royals in public, they all seemed tense, especially Arthur. Even Merlin didn't seem to be annoying Arthur lately, from what Esme told me. Although, being in my chamber for a week has done little to help either myself or Arthur from what Esme also mentioned. Apparently Morgana has now resorted to refusing to talk to Arthur, and Gwen is no longer as affectionate towards him.

I jumped when the door opened loudly, as Arthur strode in, shutting it behind him. I turned to face him as he stared at me. "So it's true, you haven't been eating or sleeping well." He murmured, as he stepped towards me, raising his hand and touching my angular cheek and dark circles under my eyes. I leaned into the touch, before he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Do not think this is me forgetting what happened."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said, holding on as tight as I could, my head against his chest despite how uncomfortable the leather vest he was wearing was.

"You can leave your chamber now, but you are to be accompanied by a guard or knight at all times. And you are getting off with a warning." Arthur said, before pulling back and leading me to the door. "If you betray me again, I will be forced to punish you worse."

"Thank you Arthur." I said, as he opened the door.

"And Amity," Arthur lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "I am proud that you helped a woman who was, in a way, innocent. Even though you did betray me, I can see why you did fight to help that girl. Just don't make a habit of it, understood?"

"Yes Arthur." I nodded, as he smiled and kissed my forehead, before calling for a guard to follow me whether I go.

"Behave." Was all he said before leaving.

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it **

_**Bilboswaggins2 **_**– Thank you for loving my story – it means so much to me! Did you enjoy what happened? **

_**Just me**_** – I'm glad you think it's awesome! I'm sorry you're sick **** I hope you get well soon! **

**Please do my 3 favourite things (review/favourite/follow in case you didn't know). I'll try and update soon! **


	8. Fifeteen Years Old

**Hey, it's time for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review/favourite/follow and you now finally get to experience Amity in her red dress! Enjoy! Also, I don't own Merlin (sadly), I just own my OCs.**

Chapter 7

Fifteen Years Old

I might have been desperate enough at the time to agree with Arthur's settlement for the start of his forgiveness, however, after having a guard constantly following me for a week, I am thoroughly over this treatment. Esme refuses to talk to me as a friend because she feels awkward around whoever is watching and leaves me as soon as she can. She always apologizes at night when she's helping me into my nightgown – one of the only times the guard isn't with me, instead he's outside of my chamber.

"I cannot believe Arthur is still making that man follow me around." I complained, as Esme finished brushing my hair. "Leave it out Esme, at least my hair can be freer than the rest of me."

Esme giggled, stepping back and I rose and stretched my arms upwards. "Amity, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"_Overreacting_?" I repeated, my arms dropping as Esme helped me with the clasps at the front of my cloak. "Esme, Arthur is treating me like some prisoner. I'm his ward, not some random criminal to be detained. I don't think I can stand being treated like one for much longer. I'm going insane."

"It was part of your agreement, Amity." Esme said gently, as she pulled my hair out from underneath the cloak and let it go over the top of the cape, so it could be seen.

"Yes, well I am clearly regretting my agreement with that dreaded King." I snapped, as Esme went and packed everything away, making sure my chambers was spotless before we left.

"I can see that." She muttered, hanging a dress she'd cleaned this morning back into my wardrobe.

"You think that he would treat me better, or at least give me a man who makes jokes and laughs." I whined shrilly, as Esme peeked her head out from behind the door.

"He does make jokes, you just don't find them funny, Amity." Esme contradicted, as I crossed my arms across my chest and started to pace around the room.

"Esme, the man makes jokes about food. _Food_! And they're not even funny and he says the same ones over and over and _over_!" I started to shout, as Esme shushed me.

"He'll hear you, he's just outside." Esme told me off, as I walked over and flopped onto my window seat and stared out the window.

"I wish I was outside with them. Not stuck inside my chambers trying to hide from that boring man. I am going insane, Esme." I opened my window, and breathed in the fresh air.

"I already heard you say that and I can see that you do not like the situation Amity, but it could be worse. It could have been you on the pyre in Ade's place." Esme spoke calmly, making her way to stand beside me.

"Have you heard from Enid about Ade?" I asked softly, as she shook her head.

"Not since the first morning Ade spent with them. Aunt Enid is trying to keep Ade protected from Arthur. If Arthur discovers it was his ward's maid's Aunt who helped save the prisoner, well, I do not think she'd have as large a chance of being forgiven. Arthur had trouble forgiving you and he loves you like his own. Aunt Enid is just being cautious. Although, I do know that Ade was very thankful for what you did. You'll have her loyalty from now on." Esme said, lowering her voice to make sure that the man outside couldn't hear.

"Well, I'm glad I achieved something." I mumbled bitterly and Esme moved away.

"Come along, Amity, it's time you go to the hall to meet with Arthur." She said, as I nodded and moved away from the window, sighing when the realization that it'd be another meeting with the most boring man on Earth watching me like a hawk.

* * *

"King Roland and his son will be arriving early in the morning in two days time." Arthur ended, as everyone sat still until Sir Leon slowly raised his hand. "Yes Sir Leon?"

"Isn't that the day of the Princess' anniversary?" he asked, as I smiled at him for remembering.

Arthur cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the round table. "Yes, and King Roland and his son will join us in the feast to celebrate the day."

"Does King Roland's son have a name?" I questioned Arthur, who gave me a cautious look, not liking my interest in the son.

"Yes he does," Arthur said slowly. "He is Prince Lucan."

"Good, I will need to know his name for when I introduce myself." I said lazily, smirking at Arthur who frowned.

"I will be introducing you, Amity." He said shortly, before turning back to those around the round table. "Anything else needed to be discussed?"

Multiple people mumbled 'no' as Arthur nodded and dismissed everyone. Esme and the dull guard made their way towards me. "Esme, ah, guard, can you please wait outside while I speak to the King quickly?"

They both nodded before exiting the hall. Arthur was whispering to Gwen, as I walked over to the. "Arthur, may I speak to you?"

They stopped talking, as Arthur gave Gwen a questioning look and she nodded, kissing him tenderly, smiling at me before leaving, saying something about catching up to Morgana. "What is it?" Arthur asked, as I shuffled on the spot.

"I wish to ask you whether aspects of our agreement has gone on for long enough." I started, as Arthur raised his eyebrow. "I want the guard gone, Arthur."

"No." Arthur said bluntly.

"_No_?" I copied. "Why not?"

"It was a part of our agreement." Arthur said simply, as my eyes widened.

"Arthur, it wasn't a part of our agreement to give me the dullest man on the face of the Earth." I argued.

"You obviously haven't meet George then." Was all he said, as I shook my head.

"George? Who even is he?"

"A man who makes jokes about brass." Arthur told me as he moved to sit on his throne.

"This guard makes jokes about food!" I shouted before making my voice mockingly deeper. "What did the green grape say to the purple grape? _Breathe_! It's horrible Arthur. And he repeats the same jokes. Plus, Esme won't speak to me as a friend around him so I never get to speak to her like I use to."

"Did it occur to you that maybe," Arthur said gradually, "Esme is getting punished too?"

"What did Esme do to deserve that?" I shrieked, as I strode towards him, my eyes narrowing.

"She helped a sentenced woman escape from prison." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Amity, any other King, especially if it was my father, would just have killed her for treason. She stole my keys, aided a criminal and distracted guards from their duty. She's lucky I decided to give her a second chance."

"You gave me and Esme a second chance, yet you wouldn't give anyone else one? How's that fair?" I shouted, as Arthur stood up.

"Do you want me to get you both out on the executioner block? Because I easily can!"

"No, I want to get rid of that stupid, boring guard who follows me around and acts like he's the funniest thing!" I countered, as Arthur seemed to be in thought.

"Fine, the guard will be gone." I grinned widely. "While King Roland and his son are here, as a probation period."

"What? Not permeant?" I disputed, as Arthur went to leave.

"No, not until I am certain I can trust you. Now go and do whatever you do all day. As long as it doesn't break the law." He commanded, as I glared at him and turned, storming out of the hall.

* * *

"Morgana, I need your help." I declared frankly, sitting down on the seat beside Morgana's in her chamber. Morgana paused reading and looked up, arching an eyebrow at me.

"What with?" She questioned, placing a bookmark into her book as I flicked a blonde curl over my shoulder.

"The red dress you organized needs a little _alternating_ before the feast." A mischievous smile came into my face.

"What? The feast is in two days, Amity. You say that now? You want more coverage, don't you? I already added material to it." Morgana said dejectedly, as I shook my head.

"Quite the opposite actually," I smirked as I saw the wicked glint come into her eyes and she placed her book down. "I think it needs less material and a little more tightness to attract…certain princes and annoy certain kings."

Morgana and I shared a coy look as Esme brought the dress forward and we got straight into work.

* * *

"Oh Esme, isn't it a beautiful day? The Sun is shining, birds are tweeting, and we're not being followed by some guard. I have turned fifteen summers old now. Oh, and Prince Lucan is arriving. Yes, a _very_ nice day indeed." I grinned smugly at her over my shoulder as we made our way down the front steps of the castle.

I lifted my skirt up slightly to make sure I didn't trip, as Esme just smiled, her eyes on Merlin as they had a cautious look in them. Merlin didn't seem to notice her distrustful look, as I felt confusion build inside me. What has gotten her so guarded around the most amazing man possible? I mean, Merlin is definitely one of the kindest men that Arthur could ever befriend. From what Morgana and Gwen have told me about him, he is definitely one to be trusted. I shook my head and added extra beam to my smile, realizing it had been starting to fall off as I got more involved in my thoughts.

Most eyes landed on me, as the silver embroidery on my blue dress sparkled in the sunlight and my heels clicked against the stone steps. My hair was curled and had a braid at the front which traveled from one end of my head to the other. The gold coils bounced while I treaded, as my official tiara from Lexador glistened in the light from where it sat, perched at the front of my head, between braids. The skirt of my dress flowed in the wind as Esme made sure to keep a small distance from me so she did not step on it. The first person to notice my descent down the stairs was Sir Leon, whose eyes bulged slightly. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana looked over their shoulders to see what caused such a reaction. Arthur looked shocked, Gwen smiled sweetly and Morgana laughed.

"You look gorgeous, Amity." Morgana said, as I took my place beside her, Esme standing behind me. "Happy fifteenth."

"Thank you, Morgana. Sorry for how long it took. Esme had a few issues with my hair." I apologized angelically, grinning as I noted both she and Gwen were wearing red and gold dresses, clearly due to Arthur's dislike for me wearing the colour. Morgana caught the understanding look in my eye as she winked and regarded, Arthur seemed surprised.

"First step complete, Arthur has noticed that you look older." Morgana muttered, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, but not the man I actually wanted to notice." I whispered, as Morgana chuckled and her eyes went to Merlin for a second before back at me. "Patience, my dear, who knows, you might be soul mates."

I went to retort, but the sound of horse hooves echoed around the courtyard. Arthur slurred to himself. "Ah, just in time."

The horses came closer as there were multiple guards on brown horses, all behind two main men on black horses. I felt a gentle smile form on my face and peeked at Morgana who was looking proud. The two main men road in front of the steps before sliding off their horses. Before making their way towards Arthur, but stopping before climbing the steps. The man slightly in front of the younger one, had dark black hair with grey streaks, reaching just past his chin and curling at the ends slightly. His face was lined with stress marks and was at least a head taller than Arthur, although his body was lankier. Beside him was a young man with brown hair, looking only two years older than me. His chestnut hair contrasted nicely with his emerald eyes, which were a few shades darker than the green vest he was wearing. While his eyes were pretty, they didn't leave me feeling lost in them like I did with Merlin's. He wore a pair of black breeches, tighter than Merlin's and less worn out, but at least Merlin's looked loved. His brown leather jacket hugged his body nicely, but it didn't offer me the comforting sense of familiarity Merlin's did.

"King Roland, Prince Lucan, welcome to Camelot. We have been looking forward to your arrival." Arthur greeted warmly, although his tone was kept professional.

King Roland nodded as Prince Lucan smiled, showing very white and straight teeth. "Thank you for your welcome, King Arthur. My son and I, too, have been anticipating this for a while now."

"Well, it is good you're here now. I'd like to introduce these lovely women here. My wife, Queen Guinevere, my half-sister, the Lady Morgana and my ward, Princess Amity of Lexador." Arthur introduced while we all curtsied and King Roland and his son's eyes went straight to me, as they moved to kiss our hands.

"Milady, we offer our condolences for your lost. Such a tragic event at such a young age." King Roland pecked my hand and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your sympathies, you are very kind." I replied respectably, as King Roland went to talk to Sir Leon and Prince Lucan came up to me.

"Princess Amity, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He addressed gently, leaning forward and kissing my hand, peering up at me as I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said quietly, as he stood up, nearly a whole head taller than me, but not as tall as Merlin.

"I hope I shall be seeing you while I am visiting?" Prince Lucan questioned as he finished kissing my hand and softly let go of it as I pulled it back and clasped my hands together at my front.

"I'm sure I could find some time to fill with your presence." I responded, as he beamed and walked off to join his father, who was chatting to Arthur.

Behind Arthur was Merlin, who seemed to be paying little attention. His hair was messy and cut unfashionable, unlike Prince Lucan's, but the Prince's didn't leave me wanted to grab it and yank viscously (don't tell Arthur!). Merlin's worn boots didn't shin in the light like Sir Lucan's, but I could see from where I was that Merlin's were bigger. I held in a giggle as it reminded me of a _very_ naughty conversation I held with Morgana after I told her of my nightmares. Since we shared our secrets, there was a barrier between Morgana and I which started to break and I felt a lot more comfortable around her. Not that I didn't before, but for some reason, I didn't feel the pressure of acting like a lady as much around her, and often lost myself in acting like an ordinary girl who was completely and utterly in love with a boy. I shook my head as I seemed to also have lost myself in my thoughts. My eyes focused back on Merlin, who was now listening to something Arthur was telling him.

"Hmm, seems someone has an admirer." Morgana whispered teasingly.

"Seems like someone's just trying to cause a stir." I retorted, as Morgana laughed and Gwen grinned. "You know that if Prince Lucan tried anything, Arthur would have his head."

"Well, the boy can hope." Morgana joked, as her eyes landed on Merlin too. "Although, I do not think he has much chance to start with. A different man has seemed to won the heart of our fair princess."

I jokingly shoved Morgana before Arthur or any of the other nobles could see. I went to say something to Arthur when I caught Merlin's eye and started to blush fiercely. He was grinning and watching Morgana and myself, suggesting he saw me push her. Great, just _great_. This caused Morgana to snicker as I hissed. "Shush Morgana."

Descending daintily down the steps, I slowly made my way to Arthur, pretending not to notice the guests' eye on me. Arthur smiled at me once I was beside him. "Amity, how can I help you?"

"May Morgana, Gwen and I visit the marketplace, Arthur? We'll be quick, I merely just realized that I was missing a key aspect of my dress for tonight."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, but be quick. I'm sure you'll love to join myself and Sir Leon as we show our guests around Camelot."

Arthur smirked at me, as I saw the challenge in his eye. Obviously, Arthur doesn't want to show them around and knows that if he has to do it, he's going to make sure he brings everyone down with him. "Of course, I'd love to spend time with our guests." I gave Arthur an innocent smile, before facing Prince Lucan. "I cannot wait until I can show you around Camelot. It is a fine place, Prince Lucan. I'm sure you enjoy your time here."

"If you're showing me around, I'm sure I will." Prince Lucan responded smoothly, as Arthur's smirk fell off his face and his eyes narrowed sharply.

I giggled obnoxiously and curtsied towards all the men, making sure to keep my eyes straying on Prince Lucan for longer, before going and heading back to Morgana and Gwen, who were sniggering at Arthur's expression. "I will see you all soon then. Have a good morning."

"Quick Amity, we have to pick up your dress from the seamstress." Morgana reminded, as I nodded and linked my arms through theirs.

* * *

"The dress is perfect, Morgana. I cannot believe the amount of work the seamstress was able to do in such a short notice." I said as Morgana went to go into her chambers.

"I'm glad you like it, Amity. I, however, cannot wait to see all the men's expressions." She answered, as she opened her door. "I better go. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, tonight." I waved as she entered her chambers and I turned, Esme following me as we made our way to the hall where Arthur would be waiting for us. "I too, cannot wait to see Arthur's expression. Do you think Merlin will like the dress?"

"I'm sure he'll love it – any man who'd have sense would think you'll look beautiful." Esme told me, as we turned the corner and something whacked forcefully into me.

"Oof!" I cried, as I was knocked down to the floor and I felt someone breathing heavily above me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The person, a man said, as he sat up and took in my appearance, his eyes widening. "Oh, I knocked a _noble woman_ over! I am _so_ sorry, milady."

He got off me quickly and helped me up and Esme started to fuss over me, straightening my appearance up again as I waved off them. "It's fine, just a small bump."

"I am so sorry milady-"

"So, you are not from here, did you arrive with King Roland?" I interrupted, as he nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am his messenger, Ban." Ban presented himself, bowing clumsily, as Esme and I shared a cheeky grin at his awkwardness while he was unable to see.

"Well Ban, I am Amity." I curtsied, as his eyes widened.

"Amity? As in Princess Amity? King Arthur's ward? Oh, milady, I am so sorry for running you over. I should have been watching where I was going!" Ban cried out, as I smiled soothingly.

"It is fine. An accident is an accident." Esme cleared her throat and pointed towards the hall. "I am sorry Ban, but I have to go. Arthur needs me with the guests. It was nice to meet you."

"It was an honour to meet you, your highness." Ban bowed again as I left down the corridor, leaving Ban standing where he was.

* * *

"And this is…" Arthur began to prattle on about some painting, as King Roland nodded and asked questions.

Morgana and Gwen stood beside each other, smiling along with everyone else, however, the boredom shone in their eyes. Council figures from King Roland's kingdom asked very random and somewhat stupid questions about all of Camelot, as Arthur answered them to the best he could. I subtly leaned against a stone pillar and shut my eyes.

"History of a painting. Enthralling." A voice drawled in my ear, breathing hot ear and making me gasp. "Shh, you don't want them to realize that we aren't actually paying attention."

I looked over my shoulder to see Prince Lucan's face close to mine. "Well, I have heard this tour before. I received it myself."

"Oh, such lucky princess." Prince Lucan joked, as Arthur lead the group onto something. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Have our own tour?"

My eyes widened. "Do you want Arthur to _kill_ you? Is there some sort of death wish hidden behind those green eyes?"

I pushed off the pillar and went to follow the group, however, Prince Lucan was still right behind me. "No, I just don't find this sort of thing interesting."

"Aren't you a prince? Didn't you grow up being told to give your kingdom the best reputation you can? Even if it means having to do things that bore you or are frustrating?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't see how trying to escape the tour of the castle to be with the King's ward is going to make a good impression on Arthur."

"On the ward, it may." Prince Lucan smirked, as he leaned closer and I moved back.

"Prince Lucan-"

He interrupted me before I could continue. "Please, just call Lucan."

"Then, Lucan, my apologies but I do not want any sort of dalliance with you." I went to catch up with Arthur, when Ban suddenly came round the corner. "Ban! Do you always run around corners? In fact, do you ever not run?"

Ban panted, his face red as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm sorry, milady, sire, however, have you seen King Roland?"

"What do you need to tell my father?" Lucan said before I could answer.

"He's up near the kitchens." I pointed up the hall, as Ban's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Thank you milady, sire." He bowed, before running down the corridors.

"That man always seems to be running." I shook my head, as Lucan smirked.

"So, what do you say about showing me that tour?"

* * *

"Thank you for the walk, Amity." Lucan said, as he leaned against my doorframe.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lucan." I responded, opening my chamber door and going to go inside.

"It was very enjoyable, after all, it's not every day you meet a Princess who actually can hold an intellectual conversation." Lucan's hand caught my arm, stopping me while informed me. I beamed at him in response. "It's a rather flattering trait, milady."

The smile fell off my face as I sighed. "Look, Lucan, there is really no chance of anything happening-"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, well, intelligence is an attractive characteristic and one day, your husband will be lucky, but I'm not going to be that man." Lucan defended quickly, as I raised my eyebrow _again_. Morgana and Arthur's habit seems to becoming one of mine – I'm surprised Gwen doesn't raise hers much.

"Is there something wrong with being my husband?" I asked, as Lucan shook his head quickly.

"No, I am just not interested. No offense meant, milady." Lucan added.

"That's not what Arthur thinks." I laughed, as Lucan chuckled.

"I'll see you tonight at your anniversary feast, won't I, Amity?" Lucan said, as I nodded.

"You will." I said, before slipping into my chambers and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"There." Esme finished with fixing the thin golden metal headband. It sat at the front of my forehead, traveling down the sides of my head before wrapping at the back, where it was hidden under my hair. The metal had small rubies embedded in it, as the glistened in the light. My hair was braided on both sides of my head, before joining together at the back to make a bun.

"You look amazing." Morgana stated, as I smiled up at her, my eyelids feeling heavy due to the amount makeup she had used being more than I was used to.

"Thank you." I said, as she leaned down and started to check my red lipstick.

"Good, it's still in place, I was just making sure." Morgana explained, as I stood up and shivered as the warm air from the fire touched my bare back.

"I feel so…naked." I muttered, turning to look at my shown skin in my mirror, before eyeing my dress.

The material was red silk which rustled slightly whenever I moved. The neckline was in a v-line, as it traveled down my front, the tip of the v ending just underneath the bottom of my breasts, showing more pale white skin in that certain area than I'd ever shown before. Gold embroidery travelled around the neckline before the material stopped and the dress was backless, showing even more skin. The dress was very fitted and showed off curves which I hadn't considered prior to the dress, before it flared out into a long skirt with a train just to add dramatic effect. Morgana had been very pleased with the end result, as the seamstress had removed the back and added the gold embroidery, as well as took in the dress so it was tighter and showed off, what Morgana calls, my feminine figure.

"You look beautiful, so don't worry. Plus, it'll show Arthur you're growing up. He needs that message." Morgana said, placing her hand on my shoulder, as I quivered at the feeling of her skin directly against mine. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready." I confirmed, as we left my chambers and walked down the corridors and stairs to come to the hall.

Guards all stared as I walked past, their heads following me as I finally reached the hall and Morgana was called in first, whispering. "Good luck."

Gwen and Arthur were already inside because the feast is celebrating my anniversary, meaning I am the last to enter out of respect. I took in a few deep breaths as Esme snuck into the hall and I waited for the doors to open.

"Are you ready, milady?" The guards asked, as I nodded and tried to calm my breathing down.

The guard gently knocked on the door, signaling to the guard inside that I am ready to enter. I lowered my head, shutting my eyes and breathing in deeply as I heard the doors creak open. Opening my eyes and raising my head, I strode in, my dress flowing as I kept my shoulders back in the way Morgana had showed me. The gold on my dress sparkled in the light as many jaws dropped and eyes widened. I smiled, as it turned smug once I caught Arthur's eye. Arthur didn't look like whether he was in shock or turning angry. His lips contracted into a thin line as Gwen took his hand and soothingly played with his fingers.

Lucan stood beside his father, his eyes on my back once it came into view as I went to sit in my seat beside Gwen. I looked over Arthur's head to see Merlin with Gaius. When Gwen's face got in the way I leaned forward a little to try and see his face better, but instead of watching me, his eyes were on Ban, who was standing with some of the servants from King Roland's kingdom. I frowned, before smiling weakly as I took my seat beside Gwen, who gave me a confused look at my frown. I shrugged as everyone sat down and the food started to be served.

"What can I get you, Amity?" Esme leaned forward, taking my plate as I requested for lamb.

She nodded and went off, finding my dinner as I waited. Gwen took the opportunity to talk. "So, someone looks very grown up."

"I don't feel it." I muttered, as she gave me a concerned look.

"What is it, Amity? You should be happy. It's your anniversary feast." Gwen whispered, as I smiled sadly.

"He didn't notice me." I mumbled, my eyes travelling up to Merlin who was serving Arthur some wine.

Gwen followed my gaze. "Merlin? Oh Amity…"

"He was too busy staring in the complete opposite direction." I sighed as Esme returned with my plate. "Thank you Esme."

She curtsied as I started to poke at my lamb with my knife. "Amity, listen to me, I'm sure him not looking at you entering didn't have anything to do with not noticing you in general, he probably was thinking about doing his chores or a job for Gaius."

I gave Gwen another side smile, I started to cut up my lamb. "Yes, perhaps."

Gwen and I continued to eat in silence before Arthur stood up, clearing his throat as everyone fell silent. "Thank you, guests, for joining us in celebrating my ward's fifteenth anniversary. I just want to say a few words before some of us have too much fun tonight." Arthur's eyes fell of Sir Gwaine in particular before going back to looking around the whole room.

"Many years ago, my father, King Uther, befriended a prince named Godric. They met when in their early twenties and became best friends. Soon, Godric became King of Lexador and Uther was crowned King of Camelot, as they were forced apart, but they kept in touch. Years later, Godric came for a visit during the melee, when he was in his late twenties. He and my father agreed to go on a ride into the forest and Godric was rushing around, running down the front steps where he bumped into a young visiting Lady, a daughter of one of the knights. Godric was quickly taken by the Lady, however, she rushed off to check on her father before he received her name. Godric then went to my father, telling him of a beautiful woman he met, with long golden hair and stunning blue eyes. My father swore he would help the fellow King in discovering the true identity of the young lady."

I felt my eyes water as I realized Arthur was telling the tale of my parent's love. Arthur took in a deep breath before continuing. "My father soon found out who the young Lady who'd caught Godric's eye was. Her name was Lady Eugenia Kinglsey and she was one of the most loved women in court, for both her kind nature and beauty. Godric was quick to sweep the Lady off her feet, and weeks later, they announced their engagement, as Lady Eugenia became Queen Eugenia Fathern of Lexador. They went back to Lexador where they had their seven children, six sons and one daughter. They took one thing in particular with them – my father's words that if anything were to happen to them, he would take in their children. The same was said for my father, if any harm was to befall him, the Fatherns would care for my half-sister and myself."

Arthur paused to smile at me, as I returned it, feeling more eyes on me. "I met Amity when she was a child, well, _more_ of a child than she is now."

Everyone laughed as I gave Arthur a mock offended look. "Be careful what you say, mister."

Arthur winked at me before continuing. "At the time, she just acted like a little princess – brattish, spoilt and destined for an arranged marriage. I remember, the first time we met, she was biting her brother, Rhys, because he had threatened to tell their parents that she had snuck into the armoury to play with the swords her brothers used to practice their sword fighting with. Let's just say, Prince Rhys most definitely did not inform his parents what the young princess had gotten up to."

I giggled as I remembered the memory, however, I never realized Arthur was watching at the time. Members in the audience chuckled as well, as Arthur went on. "Her family also came back for a visit when she was ten. I noted a change in her personality. She was no longer as demanding, however, after watching her kick her brother somewhere…er, _private_, after he ate her biscuit, I realized that she had confidence as well as resilience. We spoke, as she also sounded a lot more intellectual. I remember we compared horses, as she was very proud of her pony. It was rather entertaining, having a ten year old chat about her pony. I've never seen such a proud child since."

I shifted as Arthur moved from his seat and made his way to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. "I never understood the love a parent could hold for their child. Nor did I understand love other than that for my wife and half-sister, but then, she came back into my life, so full of pride and strength despite tragic events. And seeing her being so strong, well, it reminded it, that the young bratty child has grown up and matured. And now, tonight at her fifteenth, I look at the Princess I once called a girl and I can say that I am so lucky to have a kind-hearted and fair woman for my ward. While I think Amity has learnt here, I believe she also taught me. And without her guidance, I would have done a lot I would have regretted. I have to thank Godric and Eugenia for giving the world such a wonderful princess. Amity, you may be my ward by law, but you are my daughter by heart. Well, that and my sister. A weird mix."

I laughed as tears started to fall from my eyes as Arthur's eyes too started to mist up with tears and Gwen was quietly sobbing happily. "Thank you for being a part of my family, I know we're a weird bunch, but we wouldn't be family without you. I am so proud of you and as I look at you now, I see a young woman and future Queen. Just promise me you won't grow up too fast, and get a new dress."

Everyone grinned at that as I jumped up, throwing my arms around Arthur, who returned the hug and kissed my forehead. "Thank you so much, Arthur. It means so much to me."

Arthur's arms tightened. "You are welcome, you weird mix."

* * *

"Amity, you look amazing." Lucan said as he walked over to me from where I stood with Morgana.

"Thank you Lucan. You look very dashing yourself." I responded, as he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Would you care for a dance, milady?" Lucan asked, as I nodded and took the arm he offered to me as he led me to the dance floor.

We prepared ourselves, pretending not to notice the whispers and points of other guests as they saw us together. Lucan took my right hand in his left and placed his right on my waist as my left hand rested on his shoulder. We started dancing to the slow song, keeping a proper distance between our bodies as my skin felt as if singed where his fingertips touched bare flesh.

"That was very kind of Arthur to say all of that." Lucan spoke as we started to dance, gracefully as it was clear that both of us had spent many years having regular dance lessons.

"Yes, Arthur is a very kind and considerate person." I informed Lucan, who twirled me before pulling me back into his arms.

"A very protective one who I think is prepared to kill me where I stand for touching you." Lucan's eyes flickered over my head, as I looked over my shoulder to see Arthur glaring daggers at him.

"His is a little…protective." I muttered, as Lucan grinned and made us spin quickly, causing me to giggle and make sure not to trip on my dress.

"A think that is an understatement, milady." He responded, as someone accidentally bumped into us, making us stop.

I turned to see Ban, who had been carrying a tray of raspberry tarts, his face going as red as the raspberries after seeing who he had knocked into. "Milady, sire, I am so sorry…again."

"It's fine Ban, the song was nearly over anyway." I said, as Ban's eyes went down to the tarts, before stretching his arm out, the plate directed towards us.

"May I suggest you try the tarts? They're very good from what I've heard. Fresh from the kitchen. I'm helping the servants with serving tonight, since it seemed like they could use the help." Ban smiled as I nodded and grabbed the closest one to me, Lucan grabbing the next closest.

I bit into the tart as its juice filled my mouth, making my mouth water and I moaned slightly, daintily covering my mouth as I chewed before swallowing. "This is _so_ good."

"Yes Ban, very delicious." Lucan said after finishing his, subtly checking that he had no spare crumbs around his mouth.

Ban smiled before bowing. "I'm glad you liked it, milady, and sire. Enjoy your feast and I hope you had a great anniversary, milady."

Ban then disappeared through the crowd, carrying his tray of tarts.

* * *

"He didn't notice me Esme, not once." I muttered tiredly, as Esme plaited my hair.

"Maybe he was busy working, Amity?" Esme suggested, as I shrugged and yawned.

"Why can he not just see me? Does he not see the way I look at him? Can he feel the way I turn breathless when he enters the room? Surely he must have noticed my clumsiness around him!" I groaned, standing up and going to my bed before throwing myself onto it. "I feel like I'm wasting my time."

"I'm not sure, milady. I do not know Merlin very. However, I do think you need to go to sleep. You seem to be very tired." Esme murmured, as she started to pack away my dress.

"Yes, yes, I suppose it was all that dancing. I am very tired. You know, Morgana says it's just a matter of time before I end up with Merlin." I sighed and yanked the blankets up to my chin. "I don't completely agree with her. You see, everyone _but_ Merlin was staring at me in awe. He didn't even look properly. I might as well as accept that Merlin is never going to love me like I love him."

"Maybe it is not love, milady." Esme said softly as she began to blow candles out.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see." I whispered, closing my eyes as thoughts of Merlin still stayed in my head.

**Aww, she went to sleep thinking of Merlin :') Just to pre-warn, please don't hate me in the next chapter – you'll find out why! Now, for the reviews…**

_**Bilboswaggins2 – **_**Thanks for liking the story – it means a lot to me! Two reviews from you? You're an angel! Thank you! **

_**Amy **_**– Thanks for loving my story! I'm glad you liked Morgana's scene in convincing Amity to help Ade. Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Guest**_** – I'm happy you think Amity will be a good Queen, I think so too, but there's still a few more chapter (and by a few, I mean at least 10), before she becomes Queen just yet. She still has to face Cary first! Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Obsession

**Hi! How have you all been? Just to pre-warn, this chapter does have some profanities in it (as well as some sexual themes – pretty much just lots of kisses). Please enjoy and review/favourite/follow! I don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 8

Obsession

I shifted in bed as a smile went onto my lips at the thought of him. His handsome looks and kind nature. Just the thought of him makes my insides go warm. I stretched, imagining his hand against my cheek as he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you, Amity. More than anything else in this world." He whispered, as I kissed him back.

My eyes shot open as I sat up and stared around my room. The curtains were still drawn, suggesting Esme hasn't arrived yet, but nothing can stop me from getting to my love. My heart is telling me to find him as soon as I can. The desire to see him burns through my bloodstream as I placed my hand over my thrumming heart. Throwing the covers off me, I jumped out of bed and ran to my window, pulling the curtains open and seeing the early rays of sunlight stream through. My hands went to the window frame as I sighed and shut my eyes while in thought. Is he awake yet? Is he thinking of me too? With those deep eyes that I can lose myself in and his angular jaw. My heart ached as I opened my eyes again and quickly sprinted to my wardrobe.

"Esme! I need your help!" I called, however, she did not enter. I huffed loudly and scowled. "Fine, I'll have to get myself ready and then find my sweet love."

I took dresses out of my wardrobe, throwing unwanted ones over my shoulder and comparing others. Eventually, I was holding up only two. "Pink or green?" I let out a chuckled before bringing the pink one to my chest. "Pink because it's the colour of _romance _and _love_. Which we have. Which we will always have. Because will always have each other."

I hauled my nightgown off, got one of my corsets which I could do up myself, and put it on. I pulled my pink dress on, making sure it was flattering before tying it up. I tied the dress at its sides where the strings where and I looked in the mirror, beaming at my reflection when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It is me, my fair maiden. I have come to visit the woman who holds claim to my heart." My eyes widened and I grinned as a blush painted my cheeks.

"Dear Sir, I have not brushed my hair yet." I complained, as my eyes scanned my chamber for my hairbrush.

"My stunning princess, you do not need to brush your hair, for you could be dressed in rags and you'd still be the most beautiful woman to me." He declared, as I laughed and ran to the door, pulling it open as my heart practically stopped as I took in his appearance.

Dressed in tight breeches, shiny black boots and a blue shirt with a jacket, Lucan smiled lovingly at me. "Yes, definitely the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"_Lucan_." I giggled when he jumped forward and scoped me into his arms, twirling us around the room before he gently placed me on the ground, his arms still around me. "Shh, Arthur mustn't find out."

"Why can't that man find out about our love?" Lucan questioned, tugging me closer as I faces grew closer and my pulse rate increased at the proximity.

"You know he is incredibly defensive of me." I whispered, as Lucan drew me even closer to him, our bodies pressed against each other. "He'd hurt you if he found out."

"Amity, I would fight him just to see you smile. You are the most perfect thing in this world. I love you more than anybody else. Our love is more pure than pearls. I would scream to the entire world that I love Princess Amity." Lucan insisted, as my heart fluttered.

"I love you too, Lucan." I responded, as he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back softly as his hands went to my hips and mine rested on his shoulders while we shared our first kiss.

"You are so perfect." Lucan said as he panted and I yanked him back closer as it felt like fire was spreading through my veins.

My mouth devoured at his as his arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck, making him bend down slightly. Lucan moaned as I stumbled back accidentally, and he followed. We kept tripping back across my room, our mouths still connected and hands starting to roam. I groaned when we hit into one of the posts on my bed as Lucan pushed me against it. Both of us panting as my hands travelled down his shoulders, across his chest to his stomach, before they travelled back up. Lucan's arms went up my waist and rested on my ribs as he leaned back to catch his breath.

"Lucan." I panted as his lips attached themselves to my neck. "Lucan, we can't! Not when Arthur could walk in at any moment."

"Well then," Lucan muttered against my neck. "Why don't we get out of here than before he comes?"

My response was a grin and nod before I pulled him back into a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

"Follow me." I whispered, holding Lucan's cool hand as we snuck into the stable. "We have to be quiet while I get my horse. If the stableman hears, he'll go straight to Arthur."

We soon made our way to Cherish, who was in one of the larger stalls. Cherish's saddle and reigns were on a table in the corner, as Lucan released my hand and rushed over, picking them up and taking them to Cherish. I attached the reigns to her as Lucan added the saddle and grinned, stepping back once done. My hands trembled as I watched him grin, feeling it make me feel weak at the nose. That man certainly has a beautiful smile with his perfectly straight teeth.

"Hurry, we need to get going before Esme comes to wake me up." I told Lucan once my mind cleared of thinking about his smile. Lucan pecked me on the lips before helping me onto the saddle, sliding behind me on Cherish's bareback as he wrapped his arms around my waist and took the reins. I laughed. "I'll take these, since I actually know where we're going."

I took the reigns from Lucan, who wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss my neck. "Ready milady?"

"Yes kind sire." I responded as I made Cherish run out of the stables, turning right as the stableman arrived.

The stableman's eyes enlarged as he watched us ride away. "Milady?" He shouted as Lucan and I hooted, riding into the courtyard.

Cherish's hooves clattered against the stone floor, making Guards watch us journey out of the courtyard in surprise. None of them seemed prepared to stop us as they jumped back when we rode past, not wanting to be trampled. Lucan waved at the joyfully, making them even more astonished.

"Mark, please hurry up, I have to get to-" Esme, who was climbing the front steps, rotated around at the sound of their stunned gasps and cries of "milady!". Her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched Lucan and I ride out of the courtyard together and her sentence cut off suddenly.

Beside her, Mark was holding his toy knight as he jumped around, yelling "Did you see how she rode that pony? That was amazing! Princess Amity is riding a horsey so fast! I'm going to ride like that one day!".

"Oh dear," Esme muttered, as she ran inside the castle. "Quick, Mark, we have to go straight to the King!"

I kept riding Lucan and I laughed while we rode through the village, ignoring the fact Esme has gone to see Arthur. We soon reached the forest as Cherish began to pant slightly and we slowed down. Lucan took in all the scenery of the forest of Camelot in amazement as I directed Cherish to take us to the river. "Did you see their faces?"

"I sure did." I said, as Lucan abruptly shouted loudly.

"My love is one of the best horse riders in the whole world!" I squealed with laughter as he placed a sloppy kiss onto my cheek.

"Here we are." I said, slowing Cherish down into she stopped.

Lucan hopped off and turned to me, grabbing my waist as I got down. However, my foot got caught in my dress as I slipped and landed on top of Lucan, causing him to fall with him on top.

"Well," Lucan said breathlessly, "I suppose I did fall in love with you."

I threw my head back and laughed before it slowly died down. "Oh, you silly man." I whispered, before leaning down and kissing him gently. Lucan ran this fingers through my hair as he returned the kiss, before suddenly flipping us over so I was underneath him.

"You know, I feel like you are my everything, my heart, my _obsession_." He said, before kissing me again. The kiss grew in passion as his knees were either side of my hips and he sat up slightly, making me have to lean up to continue the kiss. I rested my hands on the soil behind me as his were on my cheeks. I moaned when there was suddenly the sound of horses and I loud gasp and cry of anger.

"How dare you?" Arthur bellowed, causing Lucan to leap back from me. I let out a whimper at the lack of contact as my man stood up to face Arthur.

I raised myself too, grabbing onto Lucan's elbow for support with my right hand as his left hand entwined with mine. His arms are _really_ muscly. "Arthur." I exclaimed, surprised, as Arthur glowered at Lucan.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. Her." Arthur ordered, as my hands tightened on Lucan's arm. The thought of never having Lucan's hands on me almost makes my heart hurt.

I scanned who else was there, watching us. Arthur was on his horse with his red Camelot cloak and armour on, a fierce expression on his face. Beside him, on his left side, was Merlin on his horse, as he stared suspiciously at us, his eyes with a look that read that he suspected something and understood more than anyone else. His blue eyes caused annoyance to spur up in my heart. Those eyes have nothing on my Lucan's. Sir Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were on their horses with multiple other knights who I don't their names. Behind them, on a white horse, was Esme, who seemed to be watching me closer. She seemed bemused at my behavior. One Arthur's right side was King Roland with all his knights dressed in green and their armour.

"Never." Lucan swore, as he pulled me closer to his side. "I love your ward more than anything."

"Lucan, what on Earth are you doing?" King Roland snapped, before his eyes went to Arthur. "I am so sorry, King Arthur, I do not know what has gotten into my son."

"Me either when concerning my ward." Arthur responded through gritted teeth.

"Arthur, please, surely you understand what it feels like to love." I begged.

"Amity, come here and get on my horse. We'll share so Lucan can ride yours by himself." Said Arthur.

"No, I do not want to leave." Arthur whispered something to Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine after my response. "Arthur, why do you insist on tearing me away from my love?" I called, as Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine jumped down from their horses to take me to Arthur's and I realized what Arthur had been uttering to them. "Release me you, vile freaks. I demand you release me."

"Merlin, if we take her to Gaius, do you think he'll know what happened to her?" Arthur asked, as Merlin opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't think Merlin would know anything. He's a stupid servant. That's all he'll ever be. Stupid and a servant. Do you really think he would know-" I screamed, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine were had to use force to get me to Arthur.

"Amity! Get on this horse right now! And don't you dare speak about Merlin in such a way! What has gotten into you?" Arthur directed, as I was eventually partially carried to him by the knights.

"What has gotten into me? Well, maybe I'm being torn away from the man I love." I spat back at him as the knights lifted me onto his horse, where I sat behind him.

"We will continue this conversation in private." Arthur whispered in a tone that usually would have scared me, but now it rolled over me as I smirked.

"Oh, am I going to be told off like a little girl? Your words do not affect me. After all, you do mean nothing to me." I glared at him, as he flinched before turning back to the knights.

"I am taking her back to the castle. Make sure Prince Roland and his son get back to the castle safely. Merlin, Esme, come with us." Arthur said as the knights nodded and he kicked the horse to make it move.

"I will see you soon, my love!" I cried at Lucan, who blew me a kiss in reply.

Esme got off her horse as a stable hand took it for her as she made her way to help me down. I really wish Lucan was here. If only that peasant hadn't of gone and tattled to Arthur. Although, I suppose someone who will never be loved like Lucan loves me will turn to such measure to get to their aim. I glared at her. "You told Arthur that you saw us, didn't you? You little cheat!"

Esme paled and stepped back from me as Gwen, Morgana and Gaius walked down the front steps. "Milady, let me help you." Esme replied quietly. She went to help me, but I shoved her away, making her stumble and nearly trip on the hem of her dress.

"Back off you little wretch, no one wants your kind around her. A dead father, sick whore of a mother and a little brother who thinks he's going to be a knight. You are all delusional. All of you!" I shrieked, getting off the horse as Arthur grabbed my elbow and pulled me to Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. "Let me go! Who do you think you are to pull me about like some sack of rice?"

"I am your guardian and you are acting like child, now we are going inside and you are going to behave like a proper princess." Arthur snarled, as I growled.

"What makes you think I want to be a princess? I don't want royalty or riches, I just want to be loved. Did that occur to you?"

Oh, where is my Lucan? Arthur gave me a sad look, before bringing me inside as the servants in the courtyard surveyed us in disbelief. Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, Merlin and Esme were behind us as we made our way through the entrance and headed down the corridors to the hall. I looked over my shoulder to see if Lucan had arrived back yet, but there was no sign of him. The guards opened the hall doors as we entered and Arthur took us to where his throne sat. Hi rapidly spun to face me.

"What happened over night, Amity? What made you have a sudden desire for the prince?" Arthur quizzed.

"It was love at first sight." I argued, as he shook his head. "Why do you not understand that I love the prince?"

"No, what I am trying to understand is how you 'fell in love' in one night." Arthur responded, before whirling to face Gaius. "Gaius, what do you think has happened to her?"

I gaped at him in annoyance. "Happened to me? I fell in love – that's what happened!"

"I believe it is possible that she has been enchanted, sire." Gaius said, as my eyebrows rose.

"Enchanted? You all disgust me! All that's happened is that I am in love." I shouted, as Arthur shook his head. I really wish Lucan is here. He could fill the hole in my heart which is starting to be created by his absence. He could make it all better with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Amity, listen to me, you don't love Prince Lucan, you probably have been enchanted. And I swear, I'll found out who did it to you." Arthur swore, as I rolled my eyes. Loving Lucan is like breathing air – needed and addictive. I think Arthur and I have different ideas of enchantment.

"Some people do say that loving is being enchanted." I said, giggling as Arthur shared a sick look with Merlin.

"Okay, that was _corny_." Merlin muttered, as I glowered at him.

"Shut up _Mer_lin, no one wants your opinion." Morgana and Gwen regarded me, looking incredibly shocked at my snarky remark. Merlin didn't seem to be affected by it, however, Arthur shot me a disappointed glance.

"Gaius, how do you stop an enchantment?" Arthur queried, as Gaius sighed.

"It depends, sire, on what the enchanter used. Some require true love's kiss, which you learnt from experience, others just need time to wear off. A few will need the remedy for it to be cured, for example, a potion. It depends. May I suggest, though, that you ask the Princess what has occurred recently? It is most likely to have happened yesterday, either before she went to sleep or while she was sleeping." Gaius had an unreadable twinkle in his eye as Arthur nodded seriously.

"Do you realize I am in the room? I'm in love with the most amazing man, not stupid." I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. Where is my Lucan? Surely he must arrive back soon! Maybe he is fighting with his father for our love! For me!

"Right then, Amity, recall what happened yesterday." Arthur demanded, as I sighed.

"Well, I went to you, made you agree about not having a guard following me, I met the guests, I went to the market place to get extras for my dress, I attended your tour, although Lucan and I did sneak off part way through and went for our own walk. It was _so_ romantic. Did you know that he hates carrots? _Honestly_! He completely _abhors_ them-"

"Back to the point, Amity." Arthur said bluntly.

"Fine then." I sniffed before continuing. Lucan would never have allowed anyone to speak to me in such a way. "We arrived back at my chambers and I got ready for the feast. I arrived at the feast, ate my dinner and danced with the prince, before going back to my chambers and sleeping."

"What did you eat?" Gaius interrupted, as my eyes went to him.

"Lamb with vegetables for dinner, spiced wine and cake." I recited dully.

"Well, we all had some of that, so it couldn't have been that. Did you eat anything else?" Arthur probed. Well, I remembered the lamb, wine and cake, but what else was there? I didn't eat biscuits or any other meats. And Lucan was there, and we danced and it was so perfect. His arms are like a safe haven. I so wish to dance with him again, since we were interrupted last time by Ban. And then his face when he ate the tarts. Oh, he looked so pleased! Wait, _tarts_!

"Oh wait, there were raspberry tarts." I added, as everyone looked confused.

"Amity, it is not raspberry season." Gwen said softly, as I shook my head.

"No, no, I had raspberry tarts." I verbalized firmly.

"But I didn't request for them to be made for the feast." Arthur told me, as I shrugged.

"I don't know why they were there, but I just know I had a raspberry tart. My Lucan had one too. Ban suggested we try them, so we did." Arthur's eyes widened as Morgana raised her eyebrow and Gwen bit her lip.

"Who is Ban? I do not recognize the name." Morgana enquired.

"He's King Roland's personal messenger. He was helping the maids out in the kitchens by bringing the food to the feast." I informed them.

"Gaius, is it possible that the tarts were enchanted?" Gwen asked, as Gaius slowly nodded.

"Yes, milady, if the enchanter used the potion format. That would explain why it took a night for the potion to take effect, as the Prince and Princess were still digesting it." Gaius explained, as everyone nodded and anger was building up inside me. Why can't they just understand that I love my Prince? I don't need an enchantment to know that!

"Didn't it occur to any of you that maybe I just happen to love my Prince?" I shrieked.

"Amity, you weren't that taken by him yesterday. You never liked him romantically." Morgana stated calmly.

"Things change." I countered, as Gwen shook her head.

"I think it's unlikely, for you did have your reasons." She said, as her eyes went to Merlin.

"What reasons? For I love my Lucan and he loves me!" I screamed, my voice echoing as there was a hush left behind.

"Guards, get this Ban, I was him brought here for questioning." Arthur commanded after a few moments, as two guards nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"Why? Are you going to hurt Ban? He's kind. All he did was offer us a tart." I debated, as Arthur went to sit on his throne.

"Amity, it sounds like this Ban has bewitched whatever tart you ate." Arthur said, sitting down as Gwen went and sat on her throne. "I promise you, you will be freed of whatever spell has been cast on you."

"Why don't you understand that all I have done is falling completely in love with Lucan?" Arthur didn't bother responding, as his face turned stoic and I frowned when Esme came to my side. "Get away from me peasant, I don't want to catch some disease from your kind."

Esme recoiled and stepped away from me, as I looked away from her when the doors opened and my love entered, following his father. "Amity." He cried, as I sprinted forward and threw myself at him.

My arms looped around his neck and his went around my waist as our lips met. We ignored Arthur's clearing of his throat and the awkward cough King Roland gave and his tongue entered my mouth, making me moan.

"Okay, that is enough. I do _not_ need that image in my head." Arthur demanded, as we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Bugger off, Arthur." I snarled, as everyone gasped and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"You are very lucky you have been enchanted, because otherwise, you'd be spending your time reflecting your behavior…in the dungeon." King Roland's eyes bulged at this.

"Enchanted? What are you talking about?" He grilled, as Lucan's arms tightened around my waist.

"Enchanted? Never! My love for my fair maiden is true. How dare you suggest that our love is formed by some sort of magic trick? Let me make it clear, I love your ward. I love her more than anything else in this world. Without her, my world would be nothing. Without her, I would be nothing." Lucan gave Arthur a dark look as I felt my heart flutter again at his words.

"You are so sweet." I cooed, kissing him again as Arthur groaned in disgust and Gwen appeared to be averting her eyes once it started to become more passionate. Morgana seemed to be smirking and impressed at something, while King Roland was gaping at us.

"You have had enough." Arthur instructed, as the guard suddenly opened the door and I pulled away from Lucan to see them dragging Ban in.

"Ban? Arthur, he is surely innocent!" I protested, as Lucan wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

"What does my messenger have to do with this, King Arthur? Why have you arrested one of my men?" King Roland questioned, his hand going to his sword at his belt.

"Because, we believe he is the culprit for enchanting Prince Lucan and my ward to love each other." Arthur replied, as King Roland's jaw dropped and Ban paled.

"Ban? Messenger of King Roland?" Arthur started, as Ban nodded pitifully. "Do you know why you have been brought here?"

"No sire. Although, I can guess. However, I can tell you, I am innocent!" Ban said quickly, as Arthur stood up threateningly.

"Did you enchant my ward and guest?" Arthur interrogated, as Ban shook his head.

"No sire."

"Did you help someone else enchant my ward?"

"No sire."

"Did you see anyone tamper with the raspberry tarts?"

"No sire."

Arthur growled as he yelled out to the guards. "Get the head cook!" He then looked back at Ban. "Did you give anyone else tarts?"

"I don't know. I put the plate down at the table. I am unaware whether anyone else took one." Ban detailed quietly.

"Why were you handing out tarts? You are not a servant. Why would you help one?" Arthur questioned.

"Because they needed help. I was there to help." Ban answered, as the doors opened and the guards pulled in a chubby lady, wearing peasant robes and a dirty apron.

"Are you the head cook of the royal kitchens?" The cook replied in the affirmative.

"Yes sire, I am."

"Did you make any tarts for the feast yesterday?" Arthur said, walking towards the lady who was forced to kneel.

"Yes, lemon ones, my lord." The lady bowed her head out of respect.

"Not raspberry?" Arthur's eyes focused on her, as she shook her head.

"No, it is not the season for raspberries. There are very little and you requested lemon ones, sire. I am sorry if I made the wrong type. Please, forgive me!" The head cook seemed to be close to tears.

"I am sorry for causing you distress." Arthur said softly. "However, did you ask this man to help you hand out food?"

Arthur pointed to Ban, as the cook looked confused. She shook her head. "No sire, I've never seen him before."

"Did one of your servants ask for his help?"

"No sire, we were not under any pressure. We were all on time. All food was placed out before the feast. Like always" The head cook answered, as everyone started to look confused.

"But I was told that Ban had been helping you with handing out food at the feast. He gave both Princess Amity and the guest Prince suspect raspberry tarts." Arthur informed the cook, as she shook her head again.

"I am sorry sire, but all food was placed on the tables before the nobles arrived. There was also no raspberry tarts. I know everything that was made last night. Raspberry tarts were not made." The cook said, as all eyes turned to Ban who seemed to be starting to sweat.

"Thank you," Arthur said to the cook, before looking at Ban again, "Ban, did you lie to me?"

Ban stayed silent, as it seemed to push Arthur too far. "Did you poison my ward? Did you? Because if I look at all the facts, they all point towards you! Now admit it!"

Ban's lips which had been in a frown, seemed to be slowly turning upwards. "You're very slow, aren't you Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur looked confused, as Gwen stood up slowly and Morgana shifted. Lucan and I shared a bemused look before looking back at Ban. "Ban, what are you talking about? What do you mean?" I questioned as Lucan's hand travelled up my arm before stopping on my shoulder.

"Oh shut up, you bitch." Ban roared, as I gasped and Lucan pulled me into his arms. "Ha, you thought we were friends, didn't you? You treated me kindly, but really, all you did was help me to succeed in my mission."

"And what was your mission?" Gwen glared down at Ban, but he didn't seem affected, as he looked up at her, smug.

"To cause a war between you and Roland." He answered frankly.

"And what made you so quick to tell us your goal?" Arthur asked.

"I realized that you'd find out eventually, after all, you're not as thick as that old bastard." Ban nodded towards King Roland. "I've spent four years passing on his private messages to my true boss and he never doubted anything. Although, I must admit, the Princess did help me out with my plans when we came here. She was very helpful."

"What did I do?" I asked hysterically, as Ban smirked at me over his shoulder.

"You introduced yourself to me, so I immediately knew which lady was the one I was going to aim for. Then, you also seemed to be paying attention to Prince Lucan. You see, I was originally going to make the Queen and King Roland fall in love, however, when I saw how protective Arthur was of you, and how you wanted to annoy him by talking to Prince Lucan, well, you made me change my mind. I decided you and the Prince would be the perfect candidates for my plot, however, I had to change how I was going to give the potion to you. I was rushing and distracted while thinking, before, suddenly, I bumped into you and Prince Lucan when you were leaving the tour. Pretending I had been rushing because I needed to talk to the King, I asked you where he was and you pointed out the direction – right to the kitchen. That then gave me my next idea – why not use food as a substance I could add my potion to? I went to the kitchen and looked around, before seeing some pastries for tarts which hadn't been made, so I quickly stole them and took them to my room, where I had raspberries from my travels."

"It's not raspberry season." Arthur interrupted, as Ban chuckled.

"In Camelot, no, it's not. However, in Utus, King Roland's kingdom, our seasons are different. Raspberries are currently in season there." Ban informed us. "So all I had to do on the night was find a way give the tarts to Prince Lucan and Princess Amity. It took me a while to make them, so I arrived at the feast late, and much to my pleasure, they were dancing. I walked past and knocked into them, making them talk to me and I took the opportunity to offer the tarts, claiming I was helping the maids. They both believed it and tried tarts. I rushed off, saying I had to put them on the table, when I actually went and hid them in my room and returning before the very end of the feast, in time to see the Princess leave, as she looked tired. She probably thought it was a natural feeling of exhaustion, however, the potion makes the person feel tired so that they go to bed. It begins to work once they sleep. So when she woke up in the morning, her thoughts were all on the Prince straight away. The potion had time to invest in her head and heart, making all she could think of be the Prince."

"You have clearly put a lot of thought into your plan." Arthur growled, his arm protectively around Gwen once he realized how it could have been her under this 'enchantment'.

"I am under no enchanting. I love you for who you are, Amity. My love is real." Lucan whispered into my ear as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you too." I responded, as Ban continued.

"I had help." Ban told Arthur, as his smirk grew bigger. "A man by the name of Prince Cary."

Fear shot through me as I whimpered and Lucan held onto me tighter. Gwen's eyes widened, Morgana's hand came to her mouth as Arthur gapped at Ban.

"Prince Cary sends his regards, Arthur. He also says have fun curing her. You'll probably need his help to save her." Ban said.

"To save her from what? The love potion?" Arthur interrogated.

"No, to save her from herself. You see, the love potion isn't just any normal one. Yes, it makes the person infuriated with another. However, if left unaided, it has a negative effect. We didn't just use any normal love potion, which usually contains ginger, lovage and caraway with a little magic. Prince Cary was very…organized. He added, just for a little extra fun, some cowbane, belladonna, nettle, mallow and parsley."

Gaius took a sharp intake of breathe. "You have used dark magic on the Prince and Princess. An old recipe of the Alac tribe."

"Alac tribe? Who? Explain Gaius." Arthur said, as Gaius seemed to be staring at Lucan and I in concern.

"The Alac tribe were an old society of sorcerers who felt they deserved revenge for various reasons. They created dark magic to inflict pain onto those who committed a traitorous act against them. These spells have been some of the darkest in the whole history of magic, sire. You see, the adding of parsley makes the person die within the year if they do not follow their promises. Belladonna is the main ingredient which causes the insanity in the person. Cowbane is very dangerous, as it causes cramps, hallucinations and respiratory organs to shut down. It usually causes a very painful death, however, it is considered to stop sexual desire. This is why nettle and mallow is added, it increases the person's sexual desire, completing the deadly potion. The potion used is very old and forbidden for the main reactions the person who took it ends up gaining."

"What happens?" Morgana asked, as Gaius frowned. I kissed Lucan's neck as he started to play with the ends of my hair, sniffing my hair and nuzzling into my neck.

"Well, the person is made to become more and more obsessed with the other. The potion causes a very strong obsession, however, eventually the obsession turns darker." Gaius paused.

"How?" Arthur questioned.

"Their obsession eventually turns into insanity, if not cured in time." Gaius said somberly.

I looked up at Lucan who was staring at me from where his head was beside my neck. "I love you." I whispered, as he smiled and moved to peck my cheek.

"I love you too. You are so perfect. So amazing. So brilliant, my Amity." He said, as this seemed to make Arthur more worried.

"How do we get a cure?" He queried, as Gaius gave him a pitiful look.

"There are very few cures, sire, for this love potion."

"What about true love's kiss? That worked with Arthur and Gwen." Morgana asked, as Gaius shook his head.

"This love potion is darker, milady. No true love's kiss could break it after so many hours of them being placed under it. Only one ingredient can save them now." Gaius educated us.

Lucan's green eyes seem to glisten in the light. His hair is so soft. I need to run my hands through it. "So soft." I said, as my fingers combed through his hair.

"What is it? Where can I find it?" Arthur asked hurriedly, observing me playing with Lucan's hair. "Because she's getting worse Gaius. Already."

"I am not getting worse. I just love Lucan more and more every minute." I declared, as Lucan kissed me fiercely.

"There is only one cure sire and it is the Dorff flower, however, there is only one place you can get this flower and that is with the Alac tribe itself. And they will not take kindly to a Pendragon coming to them, asking for help, after the prosecution their kind has suffered under the Pendragon's reign." Gaius said, as Arthur sighed.

"We will ride out at first light to find the flower."

"Sire, it is highly unlikely you will attain the flower, especially in time." Gaius said, as Arthur frowned.

"How long do they have?"

"A few days at the most before their sanity is lost. It will eventually lead them to their deaths." Gaius responded hesitantly.

"Then we will leave soon. Gather the knights and prepare the horses. Merlin, pack our belongings. Ban, you are sentenced to death for high treason. Your execution will take place after my return."

"If you return." Ban smirked, as Arthur glared down at him and crouched down, looking him in the eye as he lowered his voice to threaten.

"Trust me, I will, so Prince Lucan, my ward and I can watch your body burn on the pyre. And I will watch you die with a lot pleasure running through my body for all the pain you have caused my family." Arthur swore, as Ban swallowed thickly as guards lifted him up and lugged him out of the hall, the cook taken back to the kitchens. "I will make sure I return with the flower."

"Be careful sire. I am not sure how Prince Cary got the recipe, for the Alac tribe are usually very secretive. However, just be careful." Gaius said, as Arthur nodded.

"I will be." He said, determination in his eyes as he looked at Lucan and I. "I will be back in time. I promise."

Despite everyone else's seriousness, I couldn't seem to notice, as my eyes stayed on my love. After all, all I need is Lucan.

**That's all! Time for responses to reviews. 5 reviews? Thank you so much! That's the most one chapter has gotten so far! **

_**Guest (1)**_** – Prince Lucan didn't particularly like Amity just because he wasn't interested in her love, more her friendship **** Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Bilboswaggins2**_** – Thanks for reviewing again! Aw, I'm sorry you cringed (sort of – I like tormenting my readers ;) Nah, I'm not really that mean). I hope you liked this chapter! **

_**Amy**_** – I think Merlin doesn't really pay much attention to Amity, although it's not due to her age or status. To him, she's just Arthur's ward and a princess who needs protection. It's not he doesn't like her as a friend, it's more she is only fifteen and a future queen. The disparity between class definitely causes some conflict! Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Guest (2)**_** – Thank you for thinking my story is amazing! I'm glad you like AmityxMerlin and I plan on making sure that in the future, the development of their relationship is realistic, while being epic and romantic enough! You guessed right about Ban! I was wondering whether anyone would notice the hint I added about him being suspicious by having Merlin stare at him. Thanks for the review!**

_**lydia246P**_** – Thank you for loving my story! There's going to be multiple factors which influence Merlin's love for Amity, I can tell you that now! In this, Merlin is approximately 10 years older than Amity, meaning he'd been around 25 years old. Thanks for reviewing!**

**That's it! I'll try and update soon! Please review/favourite/follow! Thank you for reading! **


	10. Race for the Cure

**Hey! This chapter has some swearing in it – just to pre-warn! However, it also has some Arthur/Merlin bromance and a little bit of Amity and Merlin. I do plan on increasing the amount of AmityxMerlin, but I just want to remind everyone that she is only fifteen, but I think that there will be a little more of getting to know each other better going on in the next chapters *hint, hint*. I don't own Merlin, only my OCs. Please review/favourite/follow! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Race for the Cure

I stood at my chamber window, watching Arthur kiss Gwen goodbye before climbing onto his horse as his knights, King Roland, Utus' knights and Merlin waited. Gwen waved as Morgana hugged her while they watched the men ride out of the courtyard. None of them look as good in their armour as I think Lucan would look in his. Hmm, maybe I'll have to ask him to try his armour on for me. I giggled as Esme came into the room with Mark.

"Amity-"

"That's _milady_, to you, servant. Learn your place." I interrupted coldly. "Where is my Lucan?"

"He is unavailable, milady." Esme answered weakly, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Pathetic. You think I cannot tell what you are trying to do? Stop me from seeing my love? You think it is some kind of enchantment, but you're wrong. Lucan and I do love each other." I snapped and Esme sighed.

"Milady, do you remember Merlin?" She asked softly, as I scoffed.

"Of course I do, he's Arthur's manservant with the overly large ears and horrible haircut. Why?" Lucan should be here right now, instead of this idiot of a servant.

"No reason, milady, I was just curious." Esme was quick to say as Mark started running around his with toy knight. "Mark, please stop."

"Why?" He whined, as he pretended to make horse noises.

"Because it's incredibly annoying, you little brat. Honestly, where is my Lucan?" I snarled, causing Mark to wince and his eyes filled with tears.

"He is with Gaius currently, milady, now can I please request that you do not speak to my brother in such a way? He is only a child." Esme walked over and picked Mark up, holding him closely as he sniffled.

"Oh, just get out, you witch. Get _out_! And bring my beloved back here!" I screamed, picking up a book sitting on my bedside table to fling at her.

Esme fled from the room, carrying her sobbing brother as I turned back to the window to glare out. "All I want is Lucan, why do they insist on stopping us from being together?"

Well, I suppose there's only one way to get to him – find him.

* * *

I strode down the corridor, before turning the corner to see the sign pointing to the physician's quarters. I climbed the stairs before opening the door without knocking. Gaius looked up and stopped talking to Gwen and Morgana, making them look at me.

"Where is he?" I demanded, as Gwen gradually stood up.

"Amity, go back to your chambers. You're not even properly dressed." Gwen reached out to lead me, but I pushed her away.

"Don't touch me, Gwen. Just tell me where my love is!" I barked, as Gwen shushed me.

"Calm down, Amity. You'll see him soon." She regarded me pleadingly with her big brown eyes.

"I want to see him now!" I yelled, before turning around and running out of Gaius' quarters, slamming his door behind me. I need to see Lucan and I need to see him _now_.

I sprinted down the stairs and back into the corridor, coming around the corner and straight into Esme, who was finally without her brother. "Oh, where's the little freak? Has he lost his toy?"

"Milady, what are you doing out of your chambers?" Esme quizzed, as I rolled my eyes.

"I have no reason to answer to you. Now move." I ordered. Esme shook her head and her fingers tightened on the basket holding dirty clothes which she was carrying.

"I'm sorry milady, but I cannot allow you to."

"How do you think you are denying a princess what she wishes for?" My voice was threatening. Esme stared defiantly at me.

"This isn't you Amity." She whispered, as I shrieked and shoved her, making her fall to the floor and drop the basket.

"Don't act like you know me." I bent over to tell her after she cried out in pain. I need to get to Lucan. Now. I need him. I need Lucan. I really need him.

I then jumped over Esme's figure before sprinting down the corridor, hearing Gwen and Morgana's concerned exclamations when they found Esme. My head started to spin as everything seemed to becoming brighter than usual. Lucan, I must get to Lucan.

"Lucan!" I screamed, twirling and smiling when he walked down the corridor.

"My princess." He whispered, his hand coming up and resting on my cheek. "Oh, how beautiful you are."

I leaned into his hand, as he started to pale. "Lucan? What's wrong? You…disappearing. Lucan? _Lucan_!" Lucan then completely vanished into thin air, as I let out a high screech. "Come back to me! Come back! You can't leave me!"

"Milady? Milady!" I vaguely heard a guard call, as I started to shiver.

"_Lucan_!" I bawled hysterically, as arms wrapped around me.

"Take her back to her chambers." I heard someone say, as the person lifted me up and I continued to scream.

"She isn't meant to be at the hallucinating stage yet, that isn't meant to come for a few days. They must had speed the potion up."

"Has Prince Lucan fallen asleep yet?"

"_Lucan_!" I cried out, letting out a shriek.

"Gaius, what do we do?" I kicked against the person holding me. Lucan, I _need_ him. Please, I need to feel his touch and stare into his eyes. I need the comfort of his arms and his familiar scent.

"I think it'd be best if we give her a draught to make her sleep." No, no sleep until I find Lucan. I need Lucan. Someone give me Lucan.

I was suddenly placed onto a bed as I reached out and saw Lucan sitting above me, holding a goblet. "Lucan, you're here. Finally."

Lucan paused as he went to hand me the goblet. "Princess Amity, you must drink this."

"Why do you use such an impassive tone, my love? Have you lost your love for me? Oh, what did I do to displease you?" I pleaded, grabbing his face as he looked awkward.

"Gaius, do you need any help?" A woman asked, as Lucan shifted.

"We just need her to drink the draught." Lucan replied, as he looked back at me. "Amity, er, will you drink this potion for me?"

"Anything for you, my love." I answered, grasping the goblet and drinking the liquid in it. "What is this, my Prince?"

"It will help you go to sleep." Lucan told me, as I nodded and abruptly leant forward, making Lucan jump back.

"Will you kiss me goodnight, Lucan?" Lucan looked uncomfortable at my question. Rapidly, my eyes rolled back in my head, as sleep took over.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

The knights, Merlin and Arthur rode over the hills, their cloaks billowing out behind them in a sea of red, contrasting with the green of the grass. The Sun was bright and at its full sunniness for the day. The horses were panting after being forced to charge at their fastest speed.

"Arthur, where do you want to go next?" Sir Leon asked, as Arthur looked at the knight over his shoulder.

"Gaius suggested that they'd likely be in the North, which means we should travel to the right." Arthur responded dully, as he kicked the horse into a run and the knights looked confused at the King's behaviour.

"I'll go talk to him." Merlin assumed after they all looked at him, as he made his horse gallop after Arthur. He slowed his horse down when he saw Arthur staring out over the hills, his eyes having a distant look in them. "Arthur-"

"Will there be time to save her? I mean, what if I fail to get it to her in time? We've only been journeying for one day, we aren't even half-way there and she was already showing signs of insanity before we left." Arthur bit his lip and took in a deep breathe. "What if when I get to Camelot, all I find is a body of the girl I once held under my protection?"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that we get there in time, won't we?" Merlin answered positively.

"But what if I'm too late?" Arthur whispered, as Merlin went to reach out, but seemed to think better of it.

"Only time will tell, now, I think it's best if we start riding again to find this tribe." Merlin soothed, as Arthur nodded and kicked his horse to start again.

"Yes, you're right. Oh, and Merlin," Arthur paused when Merlin went to leave. "I'm sorry for what Amity said about you. You're not stupid or just a servant. Despite your idiotic moments and tendencies, you are _not_ stupid. And you're more than just a servant to me."

"I understand sire, and do not worry. I know it was the enchantment speaking, not the Princess." Merlin responded.

"I'm sure that when she's back to normal," Arthur cleared his throat and looked down at the ground before continuing, "she will be very sorry for what she said."

"She has nothing to be sorry for, other than perhaps making you slightly more angsty than usual." Merlin muttered cheekily.

"Angsty? It isn't even a proper word, Merlin, I am not angsty." Arthur butted in, as Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? Because sometimes I think you are more trouble than a teenage girl. Especially when compared to types like Princess Amity." Merlin teased, as Arthur growled.

"Who are you to think that you know my ward? Maybe she is very anguished when not with you." Arthur mumbled, as Merlin laughed.

"Arthur, you're the one who chucked his shoes at me because his ward was kissing a prince in front of you." Merlin countered.

"It was _more_ than kissing Merlin, she shouldn't be doing that at her age."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "She's fifteen, weren't you kissing at that age?"

"Well, yes, but only some maids. Not a princess." Arthur said.

"Well, does that mean that Amity can kiss servant boys?" Merlin asked, grinning when Arthur glared at him.

"I wouldn't be getting an ideas, Merlin. Amity is ten years younger than you. Attempting to flatter Morgana with flowers was one thing, but I am not allowing you to makes moves on my ward, especially when she's so vulnerable." Arthur said seriously, and Merlin shook his head.

"You misunderstood my comment, I don't plan on wooing your ward. That and she'd also be destined for some Prince." Merlin said, as Arthur tensed.

"Personally, I think she'd be fine as a nice independent Queen who needs no man."

"And die an old maid just because her guardian doesn't wish to admit his little girl is growing up? I bet your ward would love that." Merlin snorted, as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come on idiot, it's time we get back to finding this cure."

"I thought I wasn't an idiot?" Merlin called, as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That was merely me trying to make sure you understood that what Amity said was not _entirely_ truthful." Arthur said defensively, as Merlin chuckled.

"And I understand."

Arthur smiled thankfully before he made the horse run again and Merlin watched him hopelessly as he returned to the knights. "We are to get as far North as possible until night."

The knights nodded, before making their horses sprint and they followed their King.

* * *

"_Are you the leader of the Alac Tribe?" Arthur questioned, as a small figure made her way forward._

"_Arthur Pendragon, you come to ask about your ward, do you not?" The person said, as the scene changed to Arthur riding his horse and Merlin watching something hopelessly._

_The body of Amity was lying on a bed as Arthur ran into the room, carrying a box and letting out a cry, "No! Amity, come back! Come back to me!", as Gwen ran into the room and was sobbing by the side of Amity's body._

_The picture changed as Amity let out a high pitched scream as olive hands grabbed her hair and she was thrown to the floor. She slowly raised her head as a man with brown eyes and dark hair stared down at her. "Accept your fate."_

"_Never." She swore, before being struck across the cheek._

_The image blurred before it showed Amity slowly walking down an aisle, wearing a white and silver dress with a white veil covering her face, her head bowed somberly as she made her way up the steps and turned to hold hands with same olive skinned man. The scene then changed as it showed Amity looking up, "I crown you Amity, Queen of Lexador."_

"_Long live the Queen!" echoed around the hall, as she stood up and voices started to overlap each other._

"_Please, give her back!", "Queen of Lexador,", "never,", "the noble-hearted will perish at his hand,", "Merlin, please, if you have the power to save her, then save her!", "Merlin!"_

Morgana suddenly shot up in bed, panting as her eyes went wide. "Amity, I must get to Amity."

* * *

"Arthur, it's been a whole day and it's nearly nightfall, we need to rest and recover in time for tomorrow." Merlin instructed, as Arthur looked around, desperate.

"No, I need to find the Alac tribe. Time is running out for Amity and Prince Lucan." He muttered, as Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur, please, the knights and horses are tired. They need a break." He insisted, as Arthur looked torn, before nodding.

"Fine, but a quick one. We will leave in the morning, straight at dawn. I need to find this tribe as soon as I possibly can." He muttered, as Merlin smiled thankfully, and went to tell the knights the news of rest. Arthur stayed where he was, and raised his head, looking up at the sky. "I will save you, Amity, I promise."

* * *

"Gwen, is there any change in her?" Morgana asked as she walked into the hall, where Gwen sat, signing some parchment and talking to Gaius.

"She is still asleep, Morgana. The draught given to her is very strong." Gwen replied, giving her sister-in-law a weak smile, as Morgana frowned.

"Do you think Arthur will be back in time? Not just for Amity's sake, but for Lucan's?" She enquired, as Gwen's smile fell of her face, before she looked questioningly at Gaius.

"I am unsure, milady. Both of them are suffering. I have also given Lucan a sleeping draught. He should be asleep until tonight. However, the fact that they are sleeping will not slow down the potion, it merely makes it easier for us to deal with them."

Morgana sighed. "I do hope Arthur comes back in time."

"Me too, Morgana. Me too." Gwen mumbled and she went back to signing something else.

* * *

"Here you go, Arthur. Dinner." Merlin went to hand Arthur a bowl of soup, but the King just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Arthur slurred, as he twisted something in his fingers, staring at it. Merlin shifted to be able to see what it was, as something silver shone in the moonlight. It was a hair clip with an opal attached to the end, and Merlin recognized it as Amity's. "It's one of the clips Gwen gave to Amity when she first came. Amity used to wear them often. I found it on the floor in the debris after the brownies incident in her room. I was going to give it back to her after her room was cleaned, but I never got round to it. I suppose it helps me now, reminds me what I am fighting for."

"Arthur, you need to eat." Was all Merlin said, as he tried to force Arthur to take the bowl.

"Merlin, I am not hungry." Arthur's firm tone made Merlin huff.

"Amity wouldn't want you to starve because of her." Merlin said, as Arthur glared at him, before pocketing the hair clip and snatching the bowl from Merlin.

"Shut up," Arthur snapped when Merlin grinned superiorly. "I'm only doing it for my family."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin replied, as he looked up at the stars illuminating the sky.

"How do you think Amity is now?" Arthur asked, as there was suddenly shouts as Arthur and Merlin jumped to their feet as Sir Leon ran towards them.

"Sire, a woman tried to murder Gwaine, however, we have her detained. We think she is from the Alac tribe." Sir Leon explained, as Merlin and Arthur rushed after him and they ran back to the main part of the camp.

Beside the fire, a figure was kneeling with Sir Percival and Sir Elyan's swords pointed to her back. She glared into the fire, as her eyes flicked up to where Arthur and Merlin had arrived. Her hair was dirty blonde and she had vibrant blue eyes. Her figure was covered by a black robe which swamped her shape. A pendant with a red stone was tied to a leather piece of small rope, and created a necklace as Arthur approached her cautiously, his hand on his sword.

"State your name and why you attempted to attack my knight?" Arthur questioned, as the girl observed him silently.

"You have been asked a question – answer it!" Sir Elyan poked her in the back with his sword as she eyed Arthur.

"I am Meda." She said, as Arthur stepped closer to her. "I wouldn't come any closer to me, Arthur Pendragon. Not if you worry for your ward's life."

Arthur stayed still, as Meda smirked and her eyes flashed gold, as all the knight's swords were forced out of their hands, making them gasp. Merlin's eyes narrowed, while Meda rolled her eyes. "I am not going allow you to attempt to threaten me with your toys. Did you really think you could use your swords against my magic?"

Arthur ignored her comment. "What do you know about my ward's life? Are you from the Alac tribe? Did you help with handing over the recipe for the poisonous love potion?"

"So many questions, Arthur Pendragon. So little time. Why should I give you the answers?" Meda caught Merlin's eye, and her expression went from fearless to doubtful.

"Please, I ask you to try and save my ward's life." Arthur informed her, as Meda's eyes went back to him.

"Why should I save one of your loved one's life, when you and your father have murdered so many of mine?" Arthur stepped forward and Meda began to play with her pendant.

"Please, Meda, I need to make her safe. Surely you know of the cure for her illness." Arthur spoke, as Meda shrugged.

"I might know of a small remedy." She leaned back and stood up, making everyone tense. "Why should I give it to you, Arthur Pendragon?"

"You know of the Dorff flower then?" Arthur pressed, as Meda raised her eyebrow.

"Someone knows of their cures then? Your knowledge surprises me." She said simply, as Arthur sighed.

"My physician has told my wife, half-sister and I of the dangers of the potion used on her." He explained, as Meda looked curious.

"What is the name of your physician?"

"Gaius." Arthur answered, as Meda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, Arthur Pendragon. I will take you to the location of the Alac tribe, but for a price." Meda moved around the fire to Arthur's side, as he stared down at her.

"Which is?"

Meda smirked and raised her hand to play with the clasps of her cloak. "You'll find out soon, little King."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

Lucan. Lucan. I need Lucan. My heart beats for him. Lucan. Get Lucan. I opened my eyes and shoved my blankets off me. Lucan. I need to feel him. I need to touch him. I need him to touch me. I fell to my knees before crawling across my room, drowsy as I leaned against my chamber door. I will find my love. I need my love. My obsession. I lifted myself to stand up and pulled the door open, stumbling out of my room and heading down the corridor.

The scent of Lucan is everywhere, as my eyes water. "Lucan, come to me."

Everything is bright, but not bright enough. My love isn't here. My love is so strong. My love is my head. My love is my heart. My love. My love. My love.

"Milady?" I whirled around at the voice and saw my maid.

"You, get my Lucan." I demanded, as she shook her head.

"Would you like me to take you back to your chambers, milady?"

"No!" I screamed, as she looked prepared to run away, but she stood her ground. "I need Lucan."

"You need sleep." She said soothingly, as I shook my head. "Fine, do you want me to take you to the Queen? She might allow you to see Lucan."

See Lucan. I must see Lucan. "Yes." I muttered, as Esme motioned for me to follow her.

Lucan, I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. My love. Coming. Lucan, I'm coming. Esme took us down a staircase before down a corridor. When a guard came towards her, she bowed her head. Where is Lucan? "The princess wishes to have an audience with the Queen."

The guard then opened the door, as Esme and I entered. Is Lucan here? Lucan? I need my love. I need my Lucan. Gwen, Gaius and Morgana seemed surprised to see me.

"Amity?" Gwen stood up.

"Where is my Lucan? I need my Lucan." I strode towards her, as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Amity, it isn't safe for you to see him." She answered, as I let out a wail and fell to the ground. Lucan. I need. My love. I have to get his touch. "Shh, Amity, do you want to go back to your chambers to rest some more?"

"No! No! _No_! I need Lucan." I spat out, grabbing my heart which started to pulse with pain. "My heart hurts to be without him. I need him more than oxygen. Lucan? _Lucan_!"

Gwen looked hopelessly at Gaius who told her something, before her attention went back to me. "Amity stop, get off the floor. You do not need Lucan – it's only a potion that makes you want him."

"My love for him is real! He is my everything! We will be wedded! I need my Lucan! What do you know about love?" I shrieked, as Morgana winced.

"Amity, please, calm down." She begged, as I let out a sob and bowed my head.

Lucan isn't here. Lucan promised he'd always be with me. He doesn't love me. He swore he loved me. I hit the ground, feeling the skin on my hands starting to tear against the stone floor. A warm liquid began to dribble from the wounds and I brought my hands back to my heart.

"Lucan! I need Lucan!" My hands tightened and yanked at my skin. Gwen, Gaius, Esme and Morgana stared at me in horror. "Argh!"

"Amity, stop it!" Gwen demanded, after Esme pleaded for her to make me stop.

"You _bitch_! You're stopping me from seeing my true love!" I went to jump at her when a guard suddenly came and yanked me back. "I hope you rot in Hell, because that's where this bloody kingdom is going under your guidance. Go back to your servant quarters, because no servant deserves to be Queen!"

"You just spoke high treason against the Queen of Camelot, and for that, I have one thing left to say. Guards, take her to the dungeons and shackle her arms and legs. I want no chance of her escaping. Guard her at all times." Gwen shouted, as I growled and Morgana gasped, while Gaius' eyes widened and Esme started to go weak at her knees.

"Milady, please-" Gaius started, as Gwen raised her hand, stopping him.

"No Gaius, my decision is final. Take her away." The guard came and pulled me out of the hall as I screamed and struggled.

"I hate you!" I yelled, as Lucan came back into my mind. That witch is stopping me from seeing my love! "_I hate you_! May you die in Hell, Guinevere Pendragon! You and your bastard of a husband!"

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Meda walked down a path, the hem of her robe catching on rocks and twigs as Arthur, Merlin and the knights followed. All of them were holding their weapons again and they left the horses behind. Arthur was watching where he was going, making sure not to slip in the dark, but Merlin's eyes were on Meda's back. Soon, they made their way to a clearing, where Meda stopped and the knights also stayed still.

"Why have we stopped?" Arthur asked, as Meda stared up at the sky.

"Do not worry Arthur, we'll get you the answer." Meda said, before her eyes turned gold and lights started to glow midair. The knights jumped away, careful not to touch them. "Do not worry, they don't hurt…_much_."

Meda then raised her arms, the sleeves on her robe falling and showing tattooed arms with different patterns travelling on them. Everyone's eyes widened as the arms then lit up and turned red, as a storm cloud built over the clearing as thunder began to rumble. Arthur's hand went to his sword and Merlin watched in wonder. Meda slowly lowered her arms as the thunder grew louder and lightening flashed across the sky. A strike of lightening suddenly hit the earth in front of the group, sizzling the soil and making the knights draw their swords. There was another strike of lightening behind them as Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he shouted incredulously as the thunder became louder.

"My tribe are arriving. They like their grand entrances." Meda told him as the ground shook. There was a bright flash of light, as the knights were suddenly surrounded by a circle of people in black robes, with hoods covering their faces.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have called us." A voice said, as Arthur slowly made his way forward to stand beside Meda, who was bowing.

"Are you the leader of the Alac tribe?" He asked, as Merlin became tense with the amount of dark power surrounding him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and goose bumps raised on his skin.

"Arthur Pendragon, you come to ask about your ward, do you not?" The person guessed, as Meda slowly made her way to join the others in the circle.

"Yes, Amity has been poisoned by one of your old recipes." Arthur answered, as the person nodded.

"The love potion. I know, I helped Prince Cary make it." The person replied, as Arthur took in a deep breath.

"Why? And please, do you have the Dorff flower?" He questioned.

"Do you know the main aspect of our tribe, Arthur Pendragon? We use our magic for justice." The person informed Arthur, who looked confused.

"What justice did Cary deserve on Amity?"

"Have you heard the tale of King Ricardus and Princess Agnes?" Arthur answered in the negative. "Many years ago, King Ricardus, when he was eighteen, became involved with a Princess visiting from a neighboring kingdom. He spent the Summer flattering her, however, he never told her of the fiancé he was destined to marry in the next Winter. Princess Agnes fell deeply in love with him, and at the end of the Summer, discovered she was pregnant with the king's babe. She went to the King, expecting a happy reaction at the joyous news. However, instead he banished her from his land and threatened her, saying she could never tell anyone of the child's true heritage. Princess Agnes travelled, cold, starved and pregnant, until she came across our tribe, and lived her exile with us in a deep depression, before giving birth to a little baby boy. A few days after his birth, she discovered the news of the King's marriage. There was nothing any of us could to – it was too late. Many of us say that died of a broken heart."

"Wait, she died?" The leader nodded at Arthur's question.

"Yes, and we raised her son, who eventually fell in love with own of the girls in our tribe. They had a son, before finding out about his heritage. However, they decided not to inform their son about the truth. They continued to live with us and the generations went on, until, nineteen years ago, a woman named Rhiamon, the great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Princess Agnes and King Ricardus, gave birth to a little baby boy. She named the boy Carew, although sadly, she passed away. Giving birth had exhausted her and she bleed out, there was nothing we could do to save her. I helped raise Carew – he was a kind boy, who we nicknamed Cary. When he turned sixteen, he found Princess Agnes' diary, which we had kept out of respect for her. He read it and decided to take up his status as Prince, leaving the tribe, but once he realized that he'd never get any power out of just being a prince, he decided his objective – to marry Princess Amity. Cary recently visited us and asked for our help for revenge. He wanted to avenge Agnes. He wanted justice. It was only because the boy is like one of my own that I aided him in his mission. He wants justice, Arthur Pendragon. The Alac tribe use our magic to gain our revenge." The leader explained, as Arthur stayed silent.

"What does Amity have to do with this?" He finally asked, as the leader moved forward, breaking from the formation of the circle.

"Ricardus was the King of Lexador and one of the many great cousins of King Godric." Arthur gave the leader a disgusted look.

"Doesn't that mean that they're related?" Sir Gwaine suddenly butted in.

"Distantly, yes. But Cary doesn't love her for her personality, he loves her for her power." She answered, as Arthur bowed suddenly.

"Please, will you give us the flower to save her?"

"Why should I save the one I helped to curse?" The leader questioned, tilting their head as the hood stayed placed.

"Please, you have gotten your revenge, she is practically insane." Arthur begged, as the leader waved her hand in the air, showing similar tattoos on her arms to Meda's, and someone carried a wooden box and knelt in front of the leader.

The leader took the box and opened it, showing a bright red flower sitting in the box, leaking some sort of juice from its centre. "The Dorff flower, cure for the potion. Come forward, servant of Arthur Pendragon, and take it."

Merlin looked surprised, before making his way forward and taking the box from the leader. "Wait," grey eyes looked at Merlin from beneath the hood, as their voice lowered. "There is a price for this, Emrys. The Alac tribe do not help for free."

"You know my name." Merlin uttered.

"For the flower, you must promise us one thing." The leader continued. "That magic will be restored in Camelot and Lexador."

"I cannot promise that. After all, I'm merely the King's servant." Merlin responded.

"I think you'll find that one day, you'll gain the power to complete the task. Either accept our agreement, _or_ your princess will die." The leader stated, as Merlin sighed.

"Fine, I'll do what I can." He said, as the box was handed to him.

"Now hurry Arthur Pendragon, get to the princess before it's too late." The leader said, as Arthur, Merlin and the knights left the clearing, running to the horses before heading back to Camelot.

* * *

"How can you send her to the dungeons, Gwen? What were you thinking?" Morgana shouted, as Gwen sighed.

"She's safer in the dungeons, Morgana." Was her answer, as Morgana snorted.

"How? She'll be chained and left to rot alone." Morgana countered, as Gwen stood up.

"She will be chained, which will limit her ability to stop her from hurting herself. You just saw what she did to herself when her feelings got too strong! Her hands were bloody from the amount of hitting she did against the floor and she didn't even seem to notice the pain! All she could focus on was her need for Lucan. She cannot find Lucan, or as Gaius explained, the effect of being around the other enchanted will speed up the potion's power. She'll turn insane faster. She cannot escape from the dungeons, like she did in her room. Plus, guards can watch her so she cannot do anything to hurt anyone, including herself." Gwen said, as Morgana gaped at her.

"Wow…you've put more thought into it than I expected." Gwen shrugged.

"I had to, since Arthur isn't here for us to decide together." She said, as she went to leave.

"Do you think Arthur will be back soon?" Morgana called, as Gwen paused at the door.

"I hope so, or all is lost for Amity."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

Lucan. Need. Lucan. Love. Lucan. Lucan. Touch. Need. Desire. Lucan. Hurt. Love. Lucan. Door. Someone. Here. Maid. Food. Can't. Chains. Hands. Legs. Lucan. Chained. Lucan. Love. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan.

"Milady, I have your dinner. It's your favourite."

Lucan. Lucan. Look. Up. Lucan. Hurt. Love. Lucan. Need. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Maid. Esme. Hunger. Lucan. Touch. Kiss. Love. Love. Lucan. Lost.

"Oh, I am so sorry. When you're better, you'll need a good bath."

Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Need. Lucan. Lost. Lucan. Chained.

"I hate to see you like this. Chained up like a prisoner. Your hair so knotty. Face covered in dirt. Eyes so dull. Arthur should be back soon with your cure. But for now, please eat."

Lucan. Lucan. Obsession. Girl. Food. Chains. Lucan. Need. Touch. Lucan. Love. Lucan. Lucan. Need. Kiss. Hurt. Pain. Need. Esme. Maid. Gwen. Morgana. Gaius. Arthur. Cure. Lucan. Love. Lucan. Ban. Lucan. Lucan.

"Milady? What's going through that head of yours? You will be alright. Arthur will be back soon, Merlin is with him. Merlin has his ways."

Esme. Plate. Food. Floor. Lucan. Love. Stand. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Leaving.

"Do you think milady that hearing about Merlin would help you?"

Esme. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Merlin. Lucan.

"You probably don't remember, but before you were poisoned, you were completely in love with Merlin. It was actually rather cute. You loved his eyes and ears, funnily enough. You thought his smile was adorable and would stutter when he came into the room. Do you remember when you first met him and tripped down the stairs? King Arthur nearly had a heart attack. I know it might be useless, but I just want you to know, you did have a true love. And I believe that one day, he might even be a King."

Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Merlin. Lucan. Need. Need. Shaking. Need. Need. Hurt. Need. Lucan. Love. Scream. Lucan. Wail. Lucan. Blood. Blood. Chains. Scream. Head. Wall. Scream. Echo. Lucan.

"Guards! She's having a fit! Guards! Get Gaius!"

Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Lucan. Dark.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Arthur, Merlin and the knights rode into the courtyard, as guards came to take the reins of their horses. Arthur leapt down from his, as the others followed him and they entered the castle.

"Guard, where is my wife and ward?" He interrogated quickly.

"In the Princess' chambers, sire, the Princess has become unconscious." The guard told Arthur, who nodded seriously.

"Merlin, get Gaius and take him to Amity's chamber. Get the Prince too." Merlin nodded and ran off to Gaius' quarters as Arthur ran to Amity's chambers.

He climbed the stairs, sprinted down the corridor before finally reaching her chambers, before bursting in and stopping. He stared as sunlight came through the open window and the material attached to the bed posts fluttered in the breeze. His eyes came on Amity's body, as she laid on the bed, dressed in a white cotton nightgown with her hands crossed over her chest. Her hair had been washed and was spread across her pillow, golden in the light. She looked like one of the Princesses out of a fairytale as Arthur sprinted to her side and kneeled beside the bed, grabbing her right hand, feeling her ice cold skin.

"No! Amity! Come back! Come back to me!" He cried, as Gwen ran into the room, seeing Arthur beside their ward's bed and went to his side as she sobbed in relief.

"She's alive Arthur. You came back in time." She wailed, holding onto her husband as Gaius, Morgana, Esme, Merlin and Sir Percival carrying an asleep Prince Lucan, entered the room.

"Do you have the Dorff flower, sire?" Gaius asked as Prince Lucan was placed onto the bed beside Amity. Arthur handed the box to Gaius who opened it and took the flower. "One drop of its juice should be enough."

Arthur stood up, moving away from the bed and taking Gwen's hand. They stood beside Morgana, who was next to Sir Percival. Merlin and Esme were on the opposite side of the bed, as all eyes were on Gaius. Gaius leant over Princess Amity, as King Roland entered the room and watched silently, understanding what was happening. Gaius squeezed the flower and dripped a drop of juice into Amity's mouth, before dripping some into Prince Lucan's. A flash of golden eyes accompanying each drop was not noticed, as Merlin stared and waited until Gaius subtly gave him a small nod.

"That should do it." Gaius stood up straight and watched the two royals.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I rolled onto my right side as sunlight attached my eyes. I winced and slowly opened my eyes, my head aching as everything around me was blurry. Slowly, everything focused as someone moved beside me and groaned.

"Argh, what happened?" I sat up slowly, my hand to my head.

Prince Lucan sat up as well and we looked at each other. I then looked at everyone who were watching us in awe.

"Arthur? Gwen? Morgana?" I whispered, my voice cracking due to lack of use as they rushed to my side. "What, er, what-"

"Careful, milady, you don't want to exhaust yourself, you've been through a lot." Gaius said, as I looked at Arthur and memories over the past few days came to my head.

"Arthur, oh my, I didn't mean anything I said! I am so sorry, I…I…ah!" I flung myself at him as he held me close. I looked at Gwen, my eyes watering. "I'm sorry for what I said, Gwen, forgive me?"

"Of course." Gwen whispered, joining the hug and pulling Morgana with her as we huddled together.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Arthur said, kissing my forehead, Gwen's cheek and Morgana's forehead.

I just snuggled further into their hold.

* * *

Ban was executed the day after I was cured. He was burnt by the pyre for high treason against his King, as well Arthur and Gwen. I couldn't believe he did it to begin with, after all, he seemed so nice, but Arthur told me everything he admitted as it started to make some sense. I didn't watch his death – he might have poisoned me, potentially causing my death, but I didn't want to watch his death. He did use magic and try and kill a royal, which is against the law, so I didn't bother trying to stop Arthur from carrying the sentence through, unlike with Ade who was innocent.

I've seen Lucan twice since the incident, both times being very discomforting. After waking up, memories of what happened came back to us, reminding us of all the kisses we shared and promises to each other. We even kissed passionately in front of his father and my guardians! I couldn't look Arthur, Gwen, Morgana or King Roland in the eye all of yesterday after _that_ memory rose into my mind.

"Milady," Esme said, as I whirled around to see Esme carrying one of my dresses.

"Please Esme, it's Amity." I corrected, as she smiled widely, relieved.

"I thought I should be careful before I acted like we did before the incident."

"I'm sorry for everything I said, Esme. About you, your mother, father and Mark. Is Mark okay?" I walked forward and grabbed her hands, holding them.

"He…well, you have to apologise, I'll just leave it at that." Esme shrugged, as I nodded urgently.

"I understand, of course I will. Do you think I should apologise to Merlin? Since I also was cruel to him?" I asked, as we left my chambers and headed down to the front steps of the castle where King Roland's men were standing, preparing to leave.

"I think that would be nice, Amity, if you could handle talking to him." Esme answered.

"I think he deserves an apology. That and also, I think it's time to start acting more mature around him. To be honest, after everything I just went through, the thought of being around Merlin isn't _as_ bad as it was. At least I don't blush just thinking of him now." I said, winking at a giggling Esme as we made our way out of the castle where Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Gwen, King Roland, Prince Lucan and Merlin were.

"Ah, just in-time, Amity." Arthur smiled at me, as I stood beside him.

"Goodbye milady. I'm sorry for what my messenger did to you." King Roland kissed my hand.

"He tricked us both, sire." I responded, as King Roland smiled and moved to speak to Morgana. It was then Prince Lucan's turn.

"Ah, erm, so, goodbye." Lucan said awkwardly, as I smiled stiffly.

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy your trip back." I said, as he just nodded, quickly kissed my hand and moved onto Morgana.

"Well, that was awkward." I whispered to Esme, who chuckled, as King Roland and Prince Lucan got onto their horses and rode away, leaving Camelot.

"What do you expect? You kissed each other, and in front of your family." Esme said, as I shot her a mocking annoyed look.

"Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcastically, as she grinned.

"Anything for you, Amity." She joked, as everyone started to head in.

"Go in without me, I just want to apologise to…" I started, as Morgana and Gwen gave me a know-it-all look, as Arthur looked confused.

"What?"

"Come along Arthur." Gwen tugged Arthur inside, as Merlin went to follow after Morgana and Esme.

"Merlin, uh, please, um, wait…a moment." I said, blushing when he turned to look at me. Breathe Amity, ignore those pretty blue eyes and breathe! Don't turn into the purple grape from that guard's stupid jokes. "I-I-I-I…I just wanted to apologise."

"What for?" Merlin asked, as I bit my lip and lowered my eyes.

"F-F-For w-wha-a-at I, um, said. To you. It wasn't…nice." Cue inward wince. _Wasn't nice?_ I was meaner than Arthur on a bad day. Come on Amity, speak to him as you told yourself you would.

"You were enchanted milady, it wasn't you speaking." Merlin turned to leave after bowing.

"Amity," I yelled after him, before going bright red. I said speak Amity, not scream! I clear my throat. "My n-n-n-n-name i-i-i-is Amity."

Merlin smiled warmly at me. "Amity. Thank you."

Let's just say, having that smile directed to make definitely makes up for what has happened in the past few days. I stumbled back as I watched him leave as a lovesick smile came onto my lips.

"Oh Merlin." I sighed, before walking into the castle and seeing Merlin sprint out of the castle, laughing as Arthur ran after him.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur screamed, red in the face as I watched them go, Merlin's laugh echoing and Arthur yelling angrily about how he screwed something up. Yes, that's my Merlin.

**Aaaaaannndd that's it! (hehehe, I really felt like doing that! Time for reviews **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ****AGAIN****, argh, you're brilliant :P Well, I can't stop smiling when I see you've reviewed **

_**Amy**_** - You are really perceptive, aren't you? First the Merlin watching Ban thing and then feeling they were enchanted. Well done **** I'll be interested to see what else you pick up on. Thanks for loving this story and for reviewing (again)! You're amazing **

_**MyNameIsNaught**_** – Thank you for reviewing and loving! I added more Merlin and Amity interaction and made is so Merlin talked a little bit more about how he felt. I had the chapter written out and about to post when I saw your review and changed it a little. Although, the Morgana looking satisfied is for later in the plot (hahaha, have fun guessing! – I can be a little evil…sometimes). I think Merlin and Amity need to get to know each other a little better before he loves her and she needs to mature a little more. The whole thing about Merlin in this story is that he is attracted to intellect and kindness (as well as looks, but not as much), which will show up later. Yes, Amity is pretty, but he isn't one to love for superficial reasons. I suggest you wait just a little while more and you'll get your AmityxMerlin! And I will make sure it will be amazing and epic when they admit their feelings. As a little hint, you might even find we have some knights helping our fair princess out on her quest for his heart ;) Thanks for reviewing.**


	11. Mark's 5th Anniversary

**22 reviews? What? You are all amazing! **** I've got tests all throughout the rest of this week and next, so I decided to post this one now, even though it's earlier between my last post than I usually would have. I don't know when I'll post my next chapter, I'll depend on my work load. Just because of this, I put a little more Amity and Merlin getting to know each other. Enjoy and favourite/review/follow! I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 10

Mark's 5th Anniversary

_The sound of the harp playing greeted me as the two large oak doors opened and I slowly entered. At the end of the aisle, standing on the platform, was Prince Cary. He had silver armour on, with a blue cloak that had the Lexador royal family's symbol on it. I kept making my way down the aisle, the flowers in my hands hiding the shackles tied around my wrists from the sight of the guests watching. Soon, I was beside Prince Cary on the platform, as he smirked._

"_Accept your fate." Echoed around the room, as I felt my eyes water and the priest began to speak._

"_My lords, ladies and gentleman of Lexador, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient right of hand fasting, the union of Prince Cary and Princess Amity of Lexdor." I felt my throat thicken as the priest continued. "Is it your wish, Cary, to become one with this woman?"_

"_It is." Prince Cary agreed, as he reached forward and grabbed my hands, which still had the flowers in them._

"_And do you, Princess Amity, wish to become one with this man?" All eyes turned to me._

_I saw Arthur shaking his head, standing in the front row beside Gwen and Morgana, who all had swords pointed to their backs. My eyes went back to Prince Cary who was sneering._

"_Come on love, answer." He pushed, squeezing my hands tightly, making them hurt. _

_I winced and looked back out at all the eyes. My people seemed to be very skinny, their eyes bulging from the sockets, bones showing through skin and a sickly tint to their skin. They watched me with a look of desperation. They needed me to end what I had started._

"_Yes." I whispered, as the priest continued to the service. "I pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Prince Cary leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, before I quickly pulled away and we turned to kneel in front of the priest. "I crown you, Amity, Queen of Lexador, and Cary, King of Lexador. Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"_

_We stood up after our crowns were placed onto our heads and we turned to look at everyone. They all look disappointedly at me, before their heads bowed as they head to accept their dark fate. Instead of copying the chants, they stayed silent and I sighed. Suddenly, the room turned dark and my people became even sicklier, only wearing rages. I gasped when shackles went around my legs and my dress changed into a lacy purple one which showed my legs through the slit at the front of the skirt. I turned to see Cary sitting on the throne, staring at everyone and smirking. His fingers were taping the hand rest on the chair as he was leaning onto his right side, one leg hooked over the left side of the chair. _

"_No. You can't do this. Not to my people. Please, you cannot do this! " I protested, making him laugh._

"_Watch me."_

"No! No!" I screamed, as someone started to shake me.

"Milady, wake up! You're fine! I'm here. It was just a dream." I opened my eyes as Esme held me tightly.

"Oh Esme, it w-w-w-w-wa-a-as horrible. He…he became K-k-king…there wasn't anything I could d-d-do." I whimpered, as she held on tighter.

"Do you want me to get some more potion from Gaius? This is the tenth time in the last two weeks that you've woken up screaming. You're becoming a lot weaker, Amity. We're all getting very concerned. I even had the King and Queen coming to my home to ask about you. I think Gaius will need to increase the dosage of your sleeping draught." Esme rubbed my back.

"No, if he comes and I do not wake up, then-" I started to hyperventilate, as Esme's eyes grew wider.

"Amity? Amity! Amity, stop panicking! Amity, breathe! Oh my gosh, please Amity, breathe!" She cried out.

I felt my lungs start to constrict and I coughed. Ever since the potion, my lungs have been worse. After I tried to tease Arthur and went to run away, I ran three steps before collapsing due to lack of breath. Apparently one of the ingredients used to enhance the poison's ability makes the organs inside the person shut down, and the respiratory ones were the first to be affected. They're still healing.

"Esme, get…argh…Gaius." I choked out and she screamed for Sir Elyan, who Arthur had given the position of being my guard. There was really no hope for me to not get a guard after everything that happened in the probation period. Although, I'm glad Arthur gave me someone who's actually funny, nice and has a personality of his own.

Sir Elyan ran into the room at her holler, holding his sword when he went straight to our sides, kneeling beside me on the floor. "Milady? Another coughing fit?"

"Another nightmare." Esme muttered. Sir Elyan bobbed his head and suddenly picked me up into his arms while I went limp and started to quiver.

"I'll take her to Gaius." He said, as Esme rushed to my wardrobe and pulled out my purple shawl.

"To keep you warm." She told me, covering my shivering form with it.

"Esme," I reached out and she took my hands in her.

"Oh Amity, your hands are so cold." She whispered, rubbing mine in hers as Sir Elyan carried out me of my chambers and to Gaius'.

Esme knocked on the door. "Gaius?"

The door slowly opened and he sighed when he saw my trembling body in Sir Elyan's arms. "It's getting worse."

"We realize that." Esme mumbled as Sir Elyan gently placed me down onto the patient bed Gaius has in the middle of his residence.

"Luckily I made some extra potion in case you had another bad night. Drink this, milady." Gaius handed me a small vial and I took it to my mouth, throwing my head back as I swallowed the lemony flavoured potion. My lungs seemed to clear as I breathed in deeply, smiling in relief.

"Thank you, that was very helpful." I spoke faintly, as Gaius dipped his head respectfully and fetched another flask.

"Here, it's a stronger sleeping draught. It should knock you out until morning." Gaius gave me the draught as I consumed it as well, coughing and leaning back into the pillow on the bed. "I suggest you stay here for the night in case you have more nightmares."

I nodded weakly as sleep took over.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, it was late morning and Gaius' chambers were empty. I sat up and yawned, stretching before getting to my feet. Gaius' stone floor was cold against my bare feet, but I paid no attention to it while I padded across the room to where his books were stacked on the bookshelves. I stood on the tips of my toes to read some titles. _Types of Poisons for Potions_. I reached out and grabbed the book, pulling it off the shelf and opening it. I was greeted with a chapter summary. I turned the page to come to some flower which caused boils and warts to break out on the skin.

"What are you reading?" I jumped and turned to see Merlin watching, before he blushed as he took in what I was wearing. He averted his eyes once he realized he was seeing me in my nightgown, something no one else but myself, Esme and my future husband is meant to see me in. Even Gaius seeing me in it is pushing society's standards. Sir Elyan has only seen me in it during the nights when I have to be carried to Gaius for help after my nightmares. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh milady, I am sorry. I, er, shouldn't have come in like that. I'll-"

"Merlin," I interrupted, before flushing when his eyes caught mine. "I-I-I-It's, um, fine. I mean, you shouldn't have to not enter your home, I mean, I uh, I well, it's…I…oh I'm making a mess of it…us…this…not that we're not anything…I mean, we're…friend…I…think…what I'm trying to say…is…oh I'm going to stop talking now." I winced as Merlin smiled bemusedly.

"What book is that?" He enquired, slowly strolling towards me as I lifted it to show him. "Types of Poisons for Potions. Ah, I'm not surprised you'd be curious about that, after all, you did go through a lot involving that sort of…science."

I nodded and bit my lip. Come on, Amity, speak to him like you do to any other person. You're a princess, act like one. It doesn't matter that it's Merlin you're speaking to, act like yourself. I cleared my throat. "Do you…know poisons they used? I want to…read about them." I winced inwardly, although, at least it's better now I'm not stuttering. That's a good sign, right?

Merlin moved closer and took the book from me, turning the pages and quickly scanning it. "Didn't Gaius explain it to you?"

"Well," I hesitated, clasping my hands in front of me. "He _explained_."

Merlin suddenly let out a loud laugh, shocking me before he grinned. "So, pretty much, he talked in terms you had no clue what they meant, so you just nodded and pretended you understood." I looked sheepishly at him, as Merlin chuckled. "I understand, I've had that feelings _many_ times before. Hey, how about, I try and explain the poisons to you in less…educated language? Maybe you could learn what they actually are this time. If I can explain them well enough, because I'm no teacher."

"You know about poisons?" I questioned, as Merlin sat on a seat at the table and motioned for me to sit in the spare one next to him.

"Well, I am the ward of a physician." He shrugged as I stumbled to the seat and plopped down, cursing myself for my sudden lack of gracefulness. Merlin leaned on the table and placed the book down on it, as I moved forward to watch as he opened to page 214, titled 'Belladonna'.

"Belladonna is a plant which causes madness. One dose causes hallucinations, two makes the person insane and a third kills them. And this is the plant just on its own. This is what caused you to have hallucinations of Prince Lucan. As the potion became stronger, your hallucinations felt more real, to the point where you looked at another person and believed it was the Prince." Merlin informed, as my eyes widened.

"Who?" I asked, horrified.

Mirth coloured Merlin's eyes and he tried to hide it by looking back down at the book. "Gaius."

I groaned and Merlin chortled. "Oh, I won't be able to look at him to same way again."

"Next is nettle and mallow." Merlin flicked the pages before stopping as I looked back down to read. "They are aphrodisiacs. Do you know what they are?"

I winced. "No. Sorry."

"That's fine." Merlin smiled, relaxed. "It means it wants you to…_desire_ things more. If you get what I mean."

I went bright red at that. "I've never desired anything thing like that." Other than you. So please, let's get off this topic now before I say something I regret. Pretty please.

"Well, you did when you were under the potion's influence." Merlin countered.

My hand quickly slammed down on the book and he gave me a confused look. I flushed and searched my through my head for something to change the subject to. Not desires or I think I'll go even redder since my biggest desire is sitting right in front of me.

"What would you give a four year old for his fifth birthday?" I asked abruptly and Merlin smiled in response, although he was still confused.

"Who are we referring to?" He questioned, standing up to put the book away.

"Mark, Esme's little brother." I responded, as Merlin grinned and turned back around to face me.

"Ah, the village's boy. Do you know that everyone in the village loves Mark? He's everyone's favourite child." Merlin stated, as I beamed at him and started to play with the tips of my plaited hair.

"Well, it's hard not to, with his mop of red hair and big brown eyes that have the innocent yet determined look in them.."

"As well as his insistence on becoming one of Arthur's knights. I think when he's older, Arthur will give in and make him a knight. That and also, he has the personality of a knight. Very worthy and moral traits, especially for a four year old." Merlin commented, as I leapt up.

"That's it! I know what to get him now! Thank you so much Merlin, for everything." I went to run out of the room when my foot suddenly caught on the side of Gaius' table and I went tumbling forward, right where Merlin happened to be standing.

"Oof!" Merin huffed, falling back onto the floor with me on top.

I let out a cry as my hands landed either side of his face, and my knees were on both sides of his hips. His arms were stretched out across the floor, spread-eagled. He stared up at me in surprise as rose coloured my cheeks. My golden hair fell onto his face, making his face wrinkle up when it tickled his nose and he had to hold back a sneeze. His backside was partially on top of my skirt from when he landed on top of some of the material, leaving me unable to move off him.

His neck chief brushed against my throat as his coarse jacket rubbed against the bare skin of my arms. "I wasn't expecting _that_ for as a thank you…for whatever I did."

"Oh, I a-a-a-am _s-s-s-so_ s-s-sorry." I looked up and saw his face close to mine as my heart beat seemed to speed up. His blue eyes stared into my green, however, he didn't seem affected by being so close. Merlin just gave me another friendly and very typical lopsided Merlin smile that sent my heart racing even more.

"It's fine, Amity." He answered. I went to stand up, but his body weight on my skirt.

"Do you mind…" I cut off and he looked confused, before realizing my skirt was stuck under him.

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry." I raised himself slightly, leaning on his arms as I pulled my skirt out from under him and stood up.

"Sorry…about…that." I said eventually, as he got up and brushed himself down.

"It's _fine_, Amity. I get worse with Arthur when he's in a bad mood." He said, smiling and I stumbled back.

I ran to the door, stopping to observe him over my shoulder and pick up my purple shawl and wrap it around myself.

"Thank you Merlin." I said, before leaving and getting Sir Elyan, who was standing outside of the room, before going to get Esme and tell her of my idea.

* * *

"Arthur, Gwen, just the people I was looking for." I entered the hall and came to stand in front of them. Arthur was writing on parchment with a quill, as Gwen sat on her throne, reading some book, probably a romantic adventure knowing her.

"What is it Amity?" Arthur asked while looking up at me quickly and back down, before doing a double take. I shuffled awkwardly at his reaction, as Sir Elyan moved a step away from me. Arthur's eyes widened, making Gwen appear slightly concerned at his reaction, and we shared a confused look before her worry was gone as soon as he mockingly said. "Amity walking around without Esme? I never knew that was possible! I thought you were joined at the hip."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said dully, as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Amity, get a sense of humour. Now what do you need?" He leaned forward, motioning for a guard who came and took the quill and parchment from him, before going back to his post in the corner of the room.

"It's Mark's 5th anniversary in three days. Would you like you give him a present since you know him somewhat well? That and the boy adores you and looks up to you as if you were his father." Arthur smiled and nodded, as Gwen looked excited at the offer.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Arthur questioned, as it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Arthur, you're talking about the most dedicated boy to becoming a knight, other than yourself. What would you give a little future knight?" I smirked, as Arthur finally understood.

"May you please get a servant to order a wooden training sword with the Pendragon crest on it?" He said to the guard with his quill and parchment, who bowed and left the room dutifully.

"Great idea, Arthur." I smiled, as Gwen perked up even more, if it was somehow possible.

"What are you giving him?" She queried, shutting her book as her attention became completely onto me.

"Esme is getting some red material and gold thread from the market place as we speak, which I'll use to make him a miniature version of a knight of Camelot's cape." I informed her, as she smiled.

"Sounds perfect." She said, as I grinned.

"Thank you," Arthur suddenly stood as I replied and he walked close to me, looking at my face. "Are you alright Arthur?"

"You had another bad night, didn't you?" He raised his eyes to trace the dark circles under my eyes.

I went to shake my head, but the realized that attempting to lie was worthless, as he had already figured out the truth. Despite his oblivious nature at times, Arthur is no idiot. He can discover the truth behind events, even though sometimes I wish that he couldn't. My shoulders sagged as I leaned closer to him.

"I realized something yesterday." I whispered brokenly, making Arthur frown. "It's been nearly a whole years since I arrived here. A year since…since…they left."

My eyes started to water and Gwen came forward, as Arthur hugged me. She joined the hug after Arthur raised his left arm and she ducked under it, wrapping one arm around me and one around Arthur, who dropped his arm to go around his wife as well.

"Will the pain ever stop?" I asked softly, my voice wavering when my throat started to tighten.

"No, the pain will never leave, but it will not hurt as much eventually." Arthur answered hesitantly.

"It's hard enough to think of them now, and yet, I hate to think what it'll be like on the actual day of the anniversary." I uttered, as Gwen's hold tightened and Arthur rested his head on top of mine.

"We'll be there for you every step of the way." Gwen promised, as tears started to leak from my eyes.

"And I couldn't do it without you. Either of you." I pulled back to smile sadly at them. "I lost one family and yet I gained another."

"And because we're family, we stick together." Arthur said sincerely, as Gwen and I nodded in agreement and I stepped back, wiping my eyes and clearing my throat.

"Now I better be going. Esme will be back soon and I'll have to start straight away to make it in time." I curtsied before rushing out of the room, Sir Elyan smiling forlornly at his sister and brother-in-law before following me out.

* * *

I stared into the mirror, adding white make up under my eyes to cover the dark circles. The girl in the mirror was watching me with a miserable look in her eye. The type of look that screamed someone showing their vulnerability only when they're alone. My eyes lowered as I took in my skinny figure, becoming bonnier as my nights became worse, often leaving me not feeling like eating. There was a knock on my door as a smile adorned my face. I made sure I looked presentable, before I quickly opened the door and beamed down at the bouncing child in front of me.

"Hello Mark, are you here for any particular reason today?"

Mark grinned up at me. "Guess what, Amity? Guess what! You'll _never_ guess, but try!"

"Hmm." I pretended to think hard as I moved aside so Mark, Esme and Sir Elyan could come into my chambers. "Have the pigs been feed?"

"Nope. Well, at least not by me." Mark paused, as his smile grew bigger. "Guess again!" He commanded, and Esme went to my wardrobe where the present was hiding.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" I laughed when Mark's face scrunched up adorably.

"Ill, _no_, oh, _ill_, who would _want_ a girlfriend?" Mark gave me a disgusted look before his smile came back onto his face. He clapped loudly and jumped in happiness again. "Try again! _Again_!"

"Oh I don't know, it's too hard!" I 'complained' childishly. Mark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously, you're worse than Essie." He giggled when I pretended to be offended. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm five today!"

"_Five_? What? You're such big boy now!" I said, acting as if I had no clue as Mark grinned proudly. Honestly, the boy has more pride than Arthur sometimes. "Well, I suppose somebody deserves a present for being such a big boy."

Mark nodded and radiated joy. "Yes please!"

I motioned for Esme as she carried a package wrapped in brown paper. I took the parcel from her, kneeling in front of Mark whose eyes shone with excitement. "Happy anniversary, Mark."

I gave him the present and he took it, smiling. "What do you say, Mark?" Esme hinted, as he quickly caught his manners.

"Thank you." He said, before ripping the paper, dropping pieces to the floor as he opened it and unfolded the material. He smiled broadly when he took in the red material with the golden Camelot crest. "It's a knight's cloak!"

"It sure is, made for one very special brave and honorable little boy." I told him.

I took the cloak from him and tied the clasps around his throat after making sure it wasn't too tight. I stood up, watching as Mark started to run around the room, jumping over the table and crawling under his chair as his cloak stayed on.

"At least you have less chance of losing him in the village with such a bright red colour. He'll stand out." I joked to Esme, who smiled.

She had recently been complaining that Mark had so much energy and a huge desire to explore, which meant that when she went to the market place to shop, he'd run off. Of course, someone in the village would recognize him and take him back to Esme, but Esme would always be scared and worried, concerned no one would find her little brother.

"Mark, would you be prepared to help Sir Elyan be my guard for the day?" I called just as Mark energetically leapt off my bed.

"Sure Amity!" He grinned and ran to my side, as I reached down and took his hand.

"Then you'll have to join us as we visit the King and Queen, won't you?" I suggested, making Mark nod as we left my chambers in search of Gwen and Arthur.

We soon found Gwen, Arthur and Morgana in the hall as we made our way in and they smiled at Mark who had a serious expression of his face as he watched out for any 'threats' to me.

"Oh look, it seems we have a knight present. Other than Sir Elyan and Arthur of course." Gwen smiled cheekily at her brother who rolled his eyes and made his way over, kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh, is it that day?" Arthur asked himself, as he went behind his throne and bent down, before moving in front of his throne, down the steps, carrying a long thin parcel. "For you, Sir Mark."

Mark took the present excitedly and Esme cleared her throat pointedly. "Thank you, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere." He rushed to say.

"It's also from Morgana." Gwen added, as Mark opened the parcel and his eyes widened when he took in the wooden sword.

"It's so you know have a real sword to practice with. But you have to promise me you'll act responsible with it. No hitting anyone with it, especially your sister…or her plants." Arthur instructed.

"Unless they're baddies." Mark pointed out, making everyone laugh.

"Sure, unless they're baddies." Arthur agreed.

"Since when are my plants baddies?" Esme muttered as Mark started to run around the room, waving his wooden sword in the air as his red cloak flowed out behind him.

"To a little boy with a huge imagination, I'm sure anything could be considered a baddie." I said quietly, as she chuckled.

"It's very weird to think he's already five. It feels like yesterday when he was born." Esme whispered to me, as I smiled comfortingly and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Esme leaned into my shoulder, taking all the comfort she could from me. She made sure to smile when Mark showed her his new toy sword and cloak, however, as soon as he turned around to play fight Arthur, her smile fell off and concern was written all over her face.

"Well, you'll have many more years to think back on him as he grows up." I told her, as she smiled again, a little more true this time, and nodded.

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

I laughed, running down the front steps of the castle with Esme as the sack races just started to begin. This round had all the knights involved as they lined up at the starting line. I snorted quietly, making Esme giggle, as we observed the knights prior to the race. Sir Gwaine was winking obnoxiously at some servant girl who fawned over the action and went to wish him luck…with her tongue. Sir Percival was stretching, showing off his large and developed muscles while Sir Leon was waiting for the game to begin. I looked at Mark and Sir Elyan who were watching them with desire in their eyes.

Esme and I smirked at each other, before I turned back to them. "Off you go, knights."

"What?" Sir Elyan asked, making me roll my eyes at his oblivious nature. Honestly, I'm not Arthur, I do actually take note of people's obvious emotions.

"The knights are having a very special type of battle. So go defend your honour and make me proud." I waved at him, as he seemed to be cautious go. "Now off you _hop_, have fun and win the battle for Esme and myself, will you? I'll be fine to be without my guards for a few moments while you jump around a courtyard in an old potato sack."

Sir Elyan grinned down at Mark, who gave him the same look back and they sprinted towards the race, making the other knights cheer when they saw him.

"C'mon Arthur, join us! We can't have a knight's race without our King!" Sir Gwaine called, as I turned to see Arthur at the top of the steps beside Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and Merlin.

"C'mon Arthur!" The knights all started to shout, including Mark, who I haven't seemed looking as at home ever before.

"Fine." Arthur gave in, striding down the steps as everyone cheered, knights, servants and all the other royals included.

Arthur pretended that he was merely doing it due to his duty, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Men, they're all boys at heart." Morgana said.

She made her way down to stand beside Esme and myself, Gwen, Merlin and Gaius with her. I blushed when I caught Merlin's eye, but he just seem to brush my behavior off.

"Oi, what am I, then?" Merlin questioned after hearing her comment.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "Merlin, have you heard the arguments you and Arthur get into? It's like being five again with some of the insults you two come up with."

Merlin clearly took no offense from her worse. "My insults are very good, thank you very much."

Morgana grinned at him, but didn't bother saying anything else. We turned back to watch the knights raise, as they all made sure Mark won. Everyone watching cackled loudly when Sir Percival purposely tripped Sir Gwaine, but then Sir Gwaine yanked on Sir Percival's sack at the last minute, which knocked him over. Sir Leon, not seeing this happen, wasn't fast enough to react so he fell on top of the two other knights, before accidentally rolling off them, which whacked an unsuspecting Arthur over. Arthur's body then made Sir Elyan trip over, leaving all the men in a large heap. Mark used this to his advantage and hopped to the finish line, getting first place. This made everyone cheer loudly and clap for the little boy who seemed to be loving the attention.

Arthur, Sir Elyan and Mark made their way over towards us. Arthur went and wrapped his arms around Gwen who kissed him.

"Ouch, I think I injured my knee." Arthur complained, as Gwen rolled her eyes and raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

"My poor baby." Gwen muttered, kissing his nose.

"You'll have to help me take my mind off it tonight." Arthur replied, as Gwen flushed brightly, Morgana looked disgusted and I cleared my throat.

"Seriously guys? You're in public! Your very innocent ward is here, she doesn't need to know what you do at nighttime." I crossed my arms as Arthur laughed.

"Amity, trust me, after the Prince Lucan incident, you are all but innocent." Arthur smirked, as I went red and Morgana coughed delicately, her hand covering her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Mark who was watching us, confused. I knelt down in front of him. "Thank you for preserving my honour, Sir Mark. You fought very bravely." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush fiercely and his hand shot up to touch his cheek.

"Any time, Amity." He mumbled, awestruck as I stood back up and Esme smirked at her little brother's reaction to my kiss.

The night bore on and soon everyone was starting to calm down and become tired. It seemed like Mark was very adored by everyone, which doesn't surprise me. He was constantly stopped to be congratulated for winning the sack race and every time I saw him, he was showing off his cape and toy sword. I stayed with Morgana throughout the night, since Arthur and Gwen went to bed early (no guesses what's happening there), Esme had gone to speak to her friend Anna, and Sir Elyan was playing some other party game with the knights. Merlin had gone off with Gaius to do something, so Morgana and I ended up chatting and watching people play games, before we got involved every few ones. Late into the night, Esme came up to us, carrying a sleeping Mark who was wrapped tightly in his cloak, his sword in his hand. Even in sleep he was clutching it.

"Take him home, get an early night." I told her, as she looked shocked.

"But, don't you need me to get you ready for bed?" She questioned, as I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine, go and get some rest." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You deserve it."

Esme smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Amity. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Well, I best go to bed now." I said to Morgana who hugged me, wished me a good night and I went back into the castle, Sir Elyan following after he realized I was retiring to my chambers. I quickly got myself undressed and into my sleepwear, getting into bed before blowing the candle out and allowing sleep to take over. All the while, I hoped that Morgana's wish came true. I could do with a good night's sleep.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary sneered as he leaned over the bowl of water, a scrying fount he had hidden in a cave close to where he and his men were secretly staying while they waited for the perfected moment to unsuspectedly attack King Arthur's land. His eyes were staring intently on the picture of Amity, who was falling asleep, her dark circles very obvious on her pale skin as she muttered something in her sleep, before rolling over. He pulled out a piece of folded up parchment from his coat and held it tightly, lowering into the water as her picture distorted while the water rippled. Instead of the parchment becoming water damaged, it stayed normal. The ink on it not running and the parchment not ripping or separating.

"**Gedon beforan se cwēn**." He cast his spell as his eyes turned gold and the paper went through the water and disappeared. He pulled his hand out of the water, as his skin wasn't even wet while he sighed and tilted his head in thought. He watched Amity roll over in bed, her hand flopping out so it was centimetres away from the note resting on her other pillow. The Prince reached down and stroked her cheek through the waters, making her hand come up to brush her cheek, as if she could sense his presence. "Sweet dreams, milady."

Prince Cary smirked as he continued to watch Amity toss and turn as a nightmare started to become worse. She let out whimpers and tears began to fall from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and onto her pillow, which soon became very damp. "Enjoy your morning when you wake up."

He then got up from the scrying fount and walked out the of the cave, pausing to cast another spell, making his eyes turn gold as a stone fell behind him, hiding the passage towards his scrying fount. Prince Cary then clapped his hands as he walked away, while the image of Amity wincing and crying in her sleep stayed showing in the water, which started to ripple.

**Oh, what's Cary done now? Hehehe, you'll have to find out later! **** Time for reviews!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Thank you for enjoying my chapter and reviewing! Aww, you're so sweet! I think you'll find that maybe, one day, it'll be Merlin appearing adorable around Amity *hint, hint* ;) Thanks for reviewing (again!)**

_**bubbles002**_** – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story **** I'm slowly building up the amount of Merlin and Amity. Their friendship will grow – I promise!**

_**Amy**_** – Thank you for reviewing! I think you'll have to find out eventually whether Arthur tells Amity the truth ;) Aww, thanks for loving the ending! Did you like how I got them to spend time with each other? **

**That's all! Please do one/two/all of my three favourite things (I think you can all guess what they are!) **** Thanks and I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	12. Until The Day I Die

**Hey, I managed to update sooner because most of my tests for this week are over. Although, next week are just more and more, so it's unlikely then. I don't own Merlin, but I own my OCs.**

Chapter 11

Until The Day I Die

I rolled over and stretched, my eyes still shut when my hand came into contact with something that crinkled. Opening my eyes unhurriedly, I gazed sleepily, seeing a piece of folded parchment on the other pillow. Slowly, I sat up, my blankets falling to my waist, as I reached over and grabbed the folded parchment and read it after unfolding it. A wrinkle developed between my eyebrows as confusion went through me. Who would leave a message on my pillow?

_To dear Princess Amity,_

_How are you fairing? I haven't properly seen you in a year. I take it your King Arthur has managed to ignore my last message. I won't be as sparing this time since I gave you your first chance. You have had your chance to hand yourself over, but now it's too late. If you will not hand yourself over, then Lexador will have to be taken by force. Why did you not accept defeat before your people were harmed? _

_I look forward to soon seeing you again,_

_Prince Cary._

I stared at the letter in horror, before a loud scream tore from my throat. The doors to my chambers burst open, as Sir Elyan ran in with his sword in hand, pausing when he sitting up in bed and holding the note. He clearly expected me to be either under attack or having a nightmare.

"Milady?" He questioned, making his way towards me as he bent down to kneel beside my bed. Tears started to form in my eyes, as they trickled down and he eyed the parchment while my sobs echoed around the room. "What is that, milady?"

"He…he…message." I couldn't finish my sentence, so I gave up and just passed him the letter.

My hands shook as I handed the note to him, his face paling while he read it. He became a lot more alert once he looked up and jumped to stand. "Guards!"

Guards ran into the room as Sir Elyan helped me out of bed, holding me by my elbow as Esme ran into the room behind the guards. She gave me a confused look before grabbing my cloak and tying it around my neck seeing that I was about to leave my chambers.

Sir Elyan turned to the guards. "I note from the Prince Cary has been found in the Princess' room. We must take her to the King and Queen." Esme gasped at his explanation as the guards rushed out of the room.

Sir Elyan kept his sword in hand, with one arm on me, Esme on my other side. We made our way down the corridors and descended down the main staircase, before continuing towards the hall. Gaius and Merlin suddenly turned around the corner, stopping in surprise at the sight in front of them.

"Sir Elyan, what is the matter?" Gaius asked, his head tilting at us while Merlin looked worried once he caught sight of my tearstained face.

"We must see Arthur and Gwen quickly, for a letter from Prince Cary was discovered on the Princess' pillow this morning." Sir Eylan explained, as we continued walk, Merlin and Gaius now following.

"Are you alright, milady?" Merlin questioned, giving me a sympathetic look as I just let more tears leak out.

The fear running through my veins seemed to make the fact that Merlin had spoken to me, willingly, not affect me like it usually would have. I gave him a small nod, as we continued to the hall, when the guards opened the door and we dashed inside. Gwen and Arthur stopped talking as Morgana laughed, but paused when they saw us.

"Amity? Is everything okay?" Gwen stood up and made her way to me, pulling me into her arms as I broke into fresh tears. I wrapped my arms around her as Sir Elyan went straight to Arthur.

"Sire, this was found on the princess' pillow this morning." Sir Elyan said, handing the letter to Arthur who took it and read it, frowning as Morgana moved and read it over his shoulder.

"Guards! Seal the front gates to Camelot. Guard every entrance! Make sure the citizens are safe!" Arthur commanded, as they nodded and left the room. "Amity, I swear, I will not let him hurt you."

"What if it's not me who's going to get hurt?" I asked, as he strode over and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Trust me, Amity, I will protect all those who I can. I will use all my power to protect you and all of Camelot." Arthur swore quietly, so only Gwen and I could hear it. Arthur then encased Gwen and me in a hug as he kissed my forehead and Gwen's cheek. "I protect my girls. Morgana included." Arthur finished teasingly as Morgana giggled made her way to kiss all of us on the forehead, before turning to Gaius and Merlin.

"Merlin, do you mind helping me with something?" She gave Merlin a deep look which he seemed to understand as he nodded and followed her out of the hall.

"Oi, I didn't give you permission to take my servant!" Arthur called, as Morgana grinned at him on her way out.

"Since when did I ever obey you, dear brother?" Morgana responded cheekily as she and Merlin left and I turned back to focus on accepting the comfort Gwen and Arthur were offering and hugging them back.

* * *

"Arthur plans in informing the people tomorrow about what's happening. He is going to request that if they know anything about Prince Cary, to come forward and tell him." I told Esme who listened, nodding patiently.

"What do you think the Prince is going to do?" She bit her lip.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. What do you think, Sir Elyan?"

Sir Elyan, who was behind us with his hand always on his sword, in case of an emergency. "I am also unaware, milady. I just know that Arthur will do everything in his power to protect his people."

We continued to the corridor, as the door opened and Merlin stumbled out, laughing. Morgana poked her head out, grinning from ear to ear with her hair mused. What on Earth is going on? Why was he in Morgana's chambers? "Merlin, you cannot tell him. He'd have your head if he ever found out."

"He'd have my head for a lot of things, Morgana." Merlin leaned over to whisper something in her ear, making her giggle. "Well, until next time, _milady_."

"Next time." Morgana responded, before catching sight of Esme, Sir Elyan and myself. I frowned at her, feeling hurt. Has she always been this close to Merlin? How close are they? Are they…_together_? The whole time she been telling to have faith in fate, has she been the one kissing Merlin and letting him hold her close? I gulped and gave her a betrayed look, which she clearly caught. "Amity-"

"Lady Morgana, Merlin." I curtsied respectfully before beginning to walk. "Have a nice night."

"Good night." Merlin said, bowing as I smiled weakly.

"Amity-" Morgana called again as Esme gave me a concerned glance, before her eyes narrowed at Morgana. She shook her head in disbelief and Sir Elyan seemed confused at my sudden change in attitude.

"Morgana, I hope you have a pleasant night. I'm sure you will." I looked pointedly at Merlin, as my eyes began to blur with more tears.

"Merlin was just helping me with something." Morgana claimed suddenly, as I shook my head. How does she think I'm that stupid? Probably helping to relief her of any extra tension, more likely. "I had, ah, er-"

"Bug." Merlin butted in, as I gave him an odd look.

"_Bug_?" I repeated, as Morgana and Merlin looked at each other in desperation.

"Yes, bug. There was a spider in my wardrobe and my maid refused to touch it. Merlin was helping getting rid of it." Morgana explained hurriedly, before I stayed silent.

"I'm sure _Merlin_ was touching _something_." I muttered, before going to leave.

"Amity." Morgana started, but I just walked past. "Amity!"

"Come along." I said to Esme and Sir Elyan. Esme grabbed my arm and comfortingly rubbed up and down it. Sir Elyan was still bemused.

"What was that about?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I snapped, as we made our way to my chambers. "Absolutely nothing."

How long have they been so friendly? Merlin catching a bug? Talk about a pathetic excuse. And Morgana's hair was mused and Merlin had that silly grin on his face which he only gets when he's happy. He never gives me that grin. Of course, he would give it to Morgana.

"Ah." Sir Elyan muttered, as if he understood.

"_Ah what_, Sir Elyan?" I snarled, as we turned down the corridor where my chambers are.

"Nothing, milady." He answered, as I whirled around. My heart clenched painfully at the thought he might think he knows what I'm going through. Everybody thinks that they know and understand what I'm going through. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Morgana, Esme and now Sir Elyan. Brilliant, just brilliant. My mouth opened as everything I held been holding in came out and it felt as if there was nothing to stop them.

"No, no, tell me since you believe you know. You know, you men, you all think you understand what I'm thinking. Don't you? After all, I'm just some Princess being hunted down by a psychopath of a Prince. I'm just a Princess who lost everyone she loved by the time she was fourteen. I have _no_ idea how to be a perfect Princess, I have no idea to be a Queen. I spend all my nights screaming from nightmares. I have bruised wrists from being held in a dungeon while enchanted. I have a bitten lip from holding in my cries during the night not to make anyone aware that I'm awake and feeling so _lonely_ and _empty_. I can't eat because it makes me feel sick and then vomit into the pot under my bed."

I let out a loud cry while Morgana came running around the corner, clearly wanting to catch up. I ignored her before stumbling back, glaring at a stunned Sir Elyan and Esme.

"Milady-" Sir Elyan started before I sobbed.

"Everything I do is watched and observed by everyone. I make one mistake and everyone knows. I walk down to town and nobody treats me as just Amity, they treat as Princess Amity. I can't even get onto the back of my horse without some person running over, insisting on helping me. I can't just live how I want to! And I know I sound so whiny, but I am _only_ fifteen and I am expected to marry and be Queen and act like I'm an adult, but I still a child!" I screamed, as Morgana's jaw dropped.

"Amity-" Esme stepped forward, reaching out but I jumped away from her and continued.

"And do you know what else? A part of me wishes that I did die when I was poisoned by that love potion, because I would have died feeling loved! I wouldn't be stuck in some castle without my family, completely besotted with some man who will _never love me_. He just thinks I'm a child needing protecting. He doesn't even properly notice me. We cannot be anything anyway, because I am a Princess and he is a servant. Plus, he's about ten years older than me, why would he love a child? _Tell me_! Because all I see is a beautiful woman who he could love. An amazing one who could give him the world without him having to see her insecurities. Morgana is strong and kind and she would be a good Queen! For God's sake, she should just become Queen of Lexador, because I'd fail! That's right, Morgana. The people will hate me. I hate myself. So do not try to know me or my reasons! Because let me tell you, there is more to this Princess than there is to a maze." I breathed in heavily, as they stared shocked at me.

"Amity, come quickly. You're tired. You need rest. I'll get Gaius to make you an even stronger sleeping draught." Esme edged closer as I let out a cry and fell to my knees. "Oh, Amity."

"E-E-E-sm-m-m-e. I h-h-h-urt s-s-s-so muc-c-c-ch." I whimpered, as her arms wrapped around me and I sat, crying on the floor in the middle of the corridor, Morgana and Sir Elyan watching sadly as Esme stayed, soothing and shushing.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"She's sleeping now." Esme shut Amity's chambers door behind her as Sir Elyan moved closer. "I'm sorry for what she said. She's been under a lot of pressure lately."

"It's alright, Esme. I understand. Losing your family, facing an enemy and having to be Queen just when you're fifteen, it'd be hard. I just wish she didn't feel so lonely." Sir Elyan said deeply, as Esme looked over her should to make sure no one was there to hear.

"Sir Elyan, you probably would realize how she feels concerning…" Esme trailed off as Sir Elyan moved even closer.

"Merlin? Yeah, I noticed. I won't tell anyone though. Especially Arthur." He promised, as Esme smiled thankfully and sighed.

"Thank you. I don't think she could live with herself if someone found that out. Other than those she permitted to know. That and I think a part of her is scared that if Prince Cary discovered her feelings for Merlin, then he'd target him." Esme clasped her hands in front of her and stepped away. "Thank you for understanding and good night."

She turned and left, walking down the corridor and down the stairs, before making her way to the front steps of the castle. She existed the courtyard, keeping her head down as guards made their patrols, watching her cautiously before recognizing her as the Princess' maid. She quickly went into the lower part of town where the people lived, and weaved her way through the small huts until she came to one where a small garden sat out the front. She frowned and paused to crouch down and observe her half destroyed flowers.

"_Mark_." She groaned, before standing up and making her way to the door, which she opened and came inside, shutting it behind her.

She quietly made her way to the table, as she picked up two stone, striking them together with a skilled and practiced hand as they sparked. The spark caught a candle underneath which lit up, illuminating Esme's face.

"Esme?" A woman whispered softly, as Esme turned, the light allowing her to see a middle aged lady lying in a stray bed, her arm around a small figure curling into her warmth.

"Mother, it's just me. I've come back from work." Esme made her way to kneel beside the bed, observing Mark sleeping silently next to their mother, his toy sword resting in between them.

Esme's mother's hair was dark red, darker than her daughter's. Her light brown eyes were dull and she seemed sickly pale. She reached out feebly and Esme grabbed her hand, placing a kiss to the palm as her mother smiled weakly.

"You're such a good girl, Essie. Taking such good care of your mother and little brother. Such a sweetheart. I love you, my daughter." Her mother said softly, coughing as Esme's hand tightened.

"I love you too, mother." Esme leaned forward and placed a kiss on her mother's forehead, before moving to kiss Mark on his. "I'll go get into my nightgown."

Esme stood up, walking to a small cupboard and pulling out an old nightgown which had belonged to her mother. She then made her way to the corner of the small hut, where a drape of material was hung for them to change behind. She quickly undid the ties on her dress and pulled it off, before pulling on her nightgown. Folding her dress and placing it in the dirty clothes bucket, on top of Mark's. She made a mental list to wash the clothes before she went to work the next day. Esme finished plaiting her vibrant red hair as there was the sound of something breaking.

"Mother, was that you? Are you getting out of bed again?" Esme peeked out from behind the material, but saw that her mother was asleep again. Esme shook her head as she finished plaiting her hair. "I must be a lot more tired than I thought."

Esme picked up the candle she had placed on the floor, as she walked towards her bed. Just when she placed the candle on the floor beside her bed, there was the sound of jingling. She turned around, seeing that no one was there. "Yes, I need sleep." She said to herself, before lying down and shutting her eyes after blowing the candle out.

The next morning, Esme was up early and dressed before the Sun rose, as she was scrubbing and washing the dirty clothes. When she reached out to grab the soap, she saw that it had been crushed into little pieces. Looking confused, she lifted up, closer to her face, her grip tightening as she watched it turn to powder. "What did Mark do this time?" She muttered, before standing up. "I'll finish washing that tonight. After Mark admits what he did to the soap."

She rushed out of her home and made her way to the castle, stopping to grab flowers for Amity. Amity had loved the last lot of flowers Esme gave her and Esme loved seeing the smile that came onto her Lady's face at the surprise. She made her way to the courtyard when a village woman she couldn't remember the name of came screaming up to the front steps, before demanding to speak to the King. Esme gave her a confused look as she entered the castle and made her way to Amity's chambers, but not before bumping into Merlin.

"Oh, Esme, hi. Just on your way to Amity?" He asked, as Esme nodded cautiously. The conversation she had overheard still was fresh in her head, as she stayed wary around the man.

"Yes Merlin. She's up earlier than she used to be. With the complications of her…dreams. I best get to her." Esme stepped around Merlin who turned to watch her leave.

"Is everything okay with her? She seemed…upset last night." Esme bit her lip as she realized Merlin seemed genuinely worried about the Princess.

"She was just frightened and tired, Merlin. After all, she had spent the whole day fearing that Prince Cary could strike at any moment. She has enough trouble sleeping with her nightmares. She didn't need one of her nightmares to come true. It'll just make it worse for her." Esme than smiled at Merlin. "Have a nice day."

She left quickly before he could ask her anything else as she climbed the staircase and went down the corridor, turning a few corners before she came to Amity's corridor. Sir Elyan was leaning against the door, as she gave him a worried look.

"Sir Elyan? Aren't you tired?" She asked, as he went to open the door for her.

Sir Elyan smiled slightly sleepily, but it seemed tense. "Sir Leon took over my shift last night after you left, it gave me a few hours to recuperate before today. You see, Arthur is going to be informing the kingdom about the threat of Prince Cary."

Esme smiled and went into Amity's chambers, looking concerned when she saw Amity already awake and staring out of her window.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

"A woman has requested to speak with the King and Queen. You are required to be there." Sir Elyan informed me as Esme finished with pinning my plait into a bun.

"Thank Sir Elyan, I will be there soon." I muttered, as he left the room. "Time to smile, I suppose."

"Amity, if you need to speak to anyone-"

I interrupted Esme sharply. "Thank you Esme. I best be going."

I really don't want to speak to anyone. All they will do is give me a sympathetic look, suggest I take more sleeping draughts and expect me to be strong within a few moments. That and I don't need someone pretending they understand what I'm going through. I stood up and strode out of my room, Esme following dutifully behind as Sir Elyan stayed in front, sword in hand.

We soon were in the hall and I made my way to stand at the corner of the room, beside Morgana who seemed to be deep in thought. A woman was brought in after Arthur and Gwen called for her. She made her way in, curtsying respectfully and keeping her head bowed.

"What is your name and issue?" Arthur questioned, sitting on his throne.

"I am Cassandra, my lord. And I come as a representative from the village." Cassandra said, as Arthur nodded for her to continue. "We have found that there have been…unusual events occurring at night, my lord."

"Like what?" Arthur leaned forward, giving her all of his attention.

"At night, we experience weird sounds and items in our homes suddenly break, some fly across the room. It's as if someone is throwing them." Cassandra explained, as Gwen looked concerned and Arthur stood up.

"Is it only at night?" He asked, to which Cassandra nodded in reply.

I shifted and shared a look with Esme, who seemed to be paling. It reminds me so much of the brownies incident.

"Gaius, do you have any idea what it could be?" Gwen turned to Gaius, who seemed to be thinking.

"There are multiple possibilities, milady." Gaius said eventually.

"It's not more brownies, is it? Please, don't be more brownies." Arthur muttered, running a hand through his hair, before looking back at Cassandra. "Thank you for coming forward, Cassandra. I will look into it. You are excused."

"Thank you sire." Cassandra curtsied before fleeing from the hall.

"Gaius, I'll need your help discovering the truth to this." Arthur said, as he sat back down on his throne and Gwen reached over to hold his hand, linking their fingers together.

I looked away at the sign of affection, before my gaze slowly travelled to Merlin, who was staring at Morgana. Pain shot through my heart. Of course he'd be staring, she's beautiful. They're probably going to get married and have ten kids. Morgana caught my hurt look as Arthur and Gwen left the hall, everyone following. I rushed out before she could stop me, making sure not to look back.

* * *

It turns out that hiding from Morgana isn't as easy as it sounds. I swear, the woman must some sort of sensor which detects people who really don't want to speak to her. I sat in Esme's home, chatting to Mark who was showing me his new sword moves. Esme's mother, Constantine, was sleeping in the corner of the room, her illness making her tired most of the time. I'm not entirely sure what her sickness is, Gaius isn't entirely sure either, but Mark says that he thinks that she's sick because her love died. When Constantine heard what he believed, she smiled weakly, although a part of her seemed to agree with what her son said. Esme was outside, washing clothes as Sir Elyan stayed with her and they were chatting amicably. She suddenly came inside, biting her lip.

"Amity, there's someone here to see you." She said delicately, as I looked up from Mark.

"Who?" I questioned, as suddenly Morgana brushed past Esme. I sighed and looked away as Mark paused and dropped his sword at the sight of the Lady Morgana, before rushing to bow. He went red when she smiled at him, but then looked back at me.

"Thank you Esme, I'll take it from here." Morgana looked deeply at me and motioned towards the door. "Come on, Amity, we're going for a walk."

"No thank you-"

"_Now_ Amity, we need to speak." Morgana demanded firmly, as I groaned and stood up, crossing to the door.

Esme moved out of my way, looking worried. I nodded at her to know I'm fine, as Morgana exited the small hut gracefully, looking very out of place in her rich dress, while in the village. She gave a look to Sir Elyan which read as 'do not follow'. He stayed where he was, although he did seem very nervous about it. Esme moved to his side, as they watched us leave. We made our way outside and began the journey back to the castle, people bowing to us as we passed, to which we smiled back in return.

"There's nothing between myself and Merlin." Morgana said bluntly, as I shook my head.

"Morgana, if you love him, it's fine. I won't stop you from being together."

"No really, Amity. Merlin and I are _just_ friends. You see, we've gone through a lot together. I've known him for years now. We're close, but he's like a brother to me."

"Are you are like a sister to him?" I asked suddenly, as Morgana nodded.

"Yes. We are like siblings. Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and I have been through a lot together. We've faced monsters and conquered demons. We know a lot and understand each other. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Once Gwen and Arthur got together, there wasn't as make time for us to talk, so instead, Merlin and I became closer because we were the remaining two. Sometimes we have heart-to-hearts, but trust me, Amity, I do not find myself romantically attracted to Merlin."

"I suppose." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Amity, I also want to say you are a beautiful woman who he could love. One who could him the world without having to see insecurities, however, Merlin wouldn't mind your insecurities. And you are strong and kind and will be an amazing Queen, Amity! Far better than I could ever be at being Queen! You know, that's the good thing with having Arthur as my brother, because he was always born to be a leader. It's in his blood. And the people will not hate you, they will love you because you will show them kindness and fairness, but you will always protect them and lead them to more prosperity. And as for hating yourself, you shouldn't, because yes, you may not be perfect, but _nobody_ is perfect. _However_, you, missy, are amazing and will be the greatest Queen of Lexador there ever was and will be." Morgana said quickly, as we stopped walking and I just listened to her.

"Morgana…I…I-"

"Don't bother." She whispered, before pulling me into a hug which I returned fervently. "And I just want you to also know that you are in no way a failure. You are so strong and competent. Amity, how many Princesses could go through threats, watching her whole family die, having to mourn in the public's eyes and still keep a smile on their face? I'm surprised you're still sane because if it were me and I saw everyone I loved lost when I was fourteen, well, I wouldn't have coped."

I felt my eyes water at her words. "Thank you."

Morgana smiled and kissed my forehead, just like how Arthur does. "And I also want to say I've noticed you have matured so much. Do you know that Merlin mentioned that he had a conversation with you and that he was very impressed with your knowledge and kindness? He noted that you care for Mark, despite Mark's status. He liked that a lot, Amity. And he may not like you romantically now, but I think when you're older, you'll find it might be _him_ chasing _you_. Not just for yours looks, but your intellect. Merlin is a lover, but not the type to love for superficial reasons."

"Did he say anything else about our conversation?" I asked, blushing and grinning stupidly at the thought of Merlin.

"Well," Morgana smirked, "I heard _someone_ tripped on the table leg."

"Oh no, he said that." I moaned, as Morgana laughed, wrapping an arm around me as we headed back to the castle.

"He could always tell you when you get together, 'can I buckle up your shoes? Because I don't want you falling for anyone else'." Morgana cackled, as I went redder.

"_Morgana_." I complained, as she laughed louder.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or I could just trip past again!"

"_Morgana_!"

* * *

"Sorry for this." I said to Esme as I picked up my cloak which I had left in the hut after Morgana came.

"It's fine, Amity." Esme responded, as Mark ran up and hugged me tightly.

I chuckled and bent down, returning the hug. "Hello milady!"

"Please Mark, it's Amity." I corrected, as Constantine rolled over, her eyes opening slowly and sleepily. "Hello Constantine."

"Hello milady." She said feebly, as Esme went to kneel beside her.

"Are you alright, mother? Do you need anything?" She questioned, as Constantine shook her head.

"No my dear, I am fine." She replied, just as there was a thud.

"Mark, was that you?" Esme called, still watching her mother, concerned.

"Nope." Mark popped the 'p', as he edged slightly in front of me, holding his toy sword tightly in his hand and waving it in the air. Sir Elyan, who was by the door, withdrew his sword from its scabbard. He stood by my side, as there was a jingle.

"It's happening again. That noise happened last night." Esme stood up and her mother seemed scared.

Mark turned around and then screamed loudly. Sir Elyan and I whirled around and looked confused as Mark pointed midair. There was nobody there.

"Mark, what is?" I asked, as Mark raised his sword up.

"There's an old man, right there. Can't you see him? His all…rotten and disgusting. He's speaking." Mark stared up, seeming scared, but a mask of fierce bravery went across his face. "Who are you?"

"Mark, this isn't funny." Esme started, as Mark continued.

"He says he is a bogle named Fendrel. He says he lived here a hundred of years ago." Mark stepped forward. "I demand you leave. Now."

Esme made her way over and pulled Mark to face her. "Mark, _stop it_. Now."

Mark's eyes went over her shoulder, as they widened. "Fendrel, _don't_-"

A pot suddenly threw across the room, straight towards me. Sir Elyan pulled me out of the way as it flew across the room, breaking against the wall and shedding soil everywhere. Mark's eyes stayed where they were.

"That was naughty. Bad Fendrel. Why did you do that?" Mark stepped past Esme who was staring at the broken remnants of the pot, shocked. "Because you wanted to? Very bad Fendrel."

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Sir Elyan commanded, running to Constantine and lifting the weak woman into his arms. I went and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her, however, she still seemed to shivering so I placed my cloak over her as well.

"Mark, we're leaving to see the King." Esme tried to pull Mark, but the boy's face turned hard as he glowered fiercely.

"You. Will. _Never_. Hurt. My. Family." He snarled, as Esme stopped pulling and stared in horror as jumped into the air, before being thrown back across the room, much like the pot had.

"Mark!" Constantine cried out, reaching as if she could stop her son from hitting the floor.

I watched as her eyes turned slightly gold, but then went back to brown as she groaned. I gave her a curious look, seeing her look of despair as she looked back down at her hands again in pain, before watching Mark again. He landed heavily on the floor, knocked out. Esme let out a scream, just as guards and Arthur ran into the room.

"We had more complaints and came to check." Arthur started as he entered, but then he stopped and took in the scene.

Esme went to Mark's side, as they boy's head lolled. Arthur went to the boy's side too, as Esme's eyes watered. "He was thrown across the room. Like some toy."

"What was happening?" Arthur questioned, as she looked up.

"He said that there was an old man called Fendrel, who had lived here a hundred years ago. He was the only one who could see him. Suddenly, Mark ran at him after making some comment about 'protecting his family', and was thrown across the room and knocked out." Esme sniffed as she cradled her little brother protectively. "Oh Mark."

"Quick, let's get him to Gaius." Arthur said, lifting Mark into his arms. Mark's sword fell onto the floor as his cloak got twisted in Arthur's arms. Esme quickly fixed the cloak so it was wrapped tightly around him to protect him from the cold.

"We should take his sword in case he wakes up. He can't be without it." Esme picked up the sword, as we left the room, with Sir Elyan carrying a coughing and trembling Constantine.

"Sire, there's been another attack!" Sir Leon strode towards us, before his eyes widened at the sight of Mark in Arthur's arms. "Is he…?"

"Just knocked out. The little knight decided he needed to protect his family. Apparently he could see an old man who nobody could see." Arthur responded, as Sir Leon joined our group as we went back to the castle. "We need Gaius."

"And perhaps, Mark as well from the sounds of it." Sir Leon muttered, eyeing the little boy draped in his Camelot red cloak and his head resting against Arthur's shoulders.

"Perhaps." Arthur agreed.

* * *

"The boy is in a stable condition." Gaius told us as we all stood in my chambers, while Gaius tended to Mark who was asleep on my bed. Beside me, Esme breathed a sigh of relief and Constantine, who was sitting beside the fire, smiled softly.

"Do you have an idea what could be haunting the villager's homes, Gaius?" Arthur said, as Gaius took of his glasses.

"It could have been multiple things, sire." He said, as Arthur groaned quietly.

"Not more brownies, I hope?" He suggested, sounding close to a beg, as Gaius chuckled.

"I do not believe it's more brownies, my lord." He answered, as Arthur seemed relieved and Gwen squeezed hand.

"Then what is it?" Arthur muttered, as Esme suddenly jumped forward.

"Wait, Mark called them something." She said, blushing when all eyes turned to her. "I can't remember exactly what. Bongles? Boongles?"

"Bogle." Sir Elyan corrected, as he turned to Gaius. "Yes, Mark called the man a 'bogle'."

Gaius nodded. "That does make sense."

"What are bogles?" Morgana asked, shifting slightly from her position beside Arthur.

"They are a type of ghost which haunt households at night and cause destruction. The brownies were a type of pixie, if it's any comfort, sire." Gaius joked halfheartedly, as Arthur gave him a small smile.

"And how do we stop bogles?" Gwen enquired, as Gaius stood up.

"We need Chime Hours, the people born at particular hours of the night, however, it's rare." Gaius informed us.

"What time is so rare?" Arthur questioned, stepping forward.

"Exactly at the turn of one day onto the next. No sooner, no later. It has to be at that _exact_ moment." Gaius said, as Esme gasped.

"Mark was born then. He was the first baby to be born his year. He was born exactly on the first morning of the year, although mother started to birth him the night before." Esme informed us, while we stared at the little boy.

"It seems, that we have to hope he'll be awake for tomorrow night so we can stop these bogles, because sire, Chime Hours are very rare, but bogles can be very dangerous." Gaius said, as there was silence and Mark continued to be unconscious on his bed.

* * *

"Esme?" I said softly, walking to stand beside the girl who was gazing out of my window. She had dark circles under her eyes after staying awake all of last night and today to be my Mark's side. "Are you alright?"

"My little brother is one of the only people who can save us all." She whispered, as I stopped beside her. "I always knew he was special, I just didn't know he was this special."

"Well, Mark has always been amazing for his age." I responded, as she smiled and nodded.

"One of the bravest and kind-hearted boys." Esme's eyes began to tear as she sniffed. "Of course, he'd get unconscious protecting his family. It should have been me protecting him, but _no_, Mark has never followed normal standards. He has to protect all those around him."

I wrapped my arm around her. "He'll be fine, Esme. Mark's strong."

"Very strong for a five year old, at least. But he's still only a child, not some warrior." She muttered, leaning her head against my shoulder. "It's nearly night, if he's going to awake up anytime to save everyone, now would be best."

We stayed staring out of the window until there was a knock on my door. I let go of Esme who was still, as I turned around. "Yes?"

Arthur opened the door and poked his head in. "Amity, I am taking guards and knights and we will patrol the village. Is there any sign of change in Mark?" I shook my head and walked over.

I lowered my voice so Esme wasn't able to hear. "He had a rather bad hit to his head. He is stable, but I am unsure when he'll wake, the fall was very hard."

Arthur nodded seriously and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just make sure he is fine, and that you're fine too."

I smiled softly, as Arthur hugged me. His cold chainmail was uncomfortable against my cheek, but I ignored it. "Make sure you stay safe as well, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Stay safe." He whispered, before leaving.

"Is he going to be alright?" Esme asked gently, as I gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, everything is going to be alright." I said, walking back to her side, but she didn't see the frown on my face.

* * *

The sounds of screams from the lower village left shivers down my spine, as I stepped away from the window. Moonlight shone through the window, basking Esme's form, as hadn't moved the whole time. Constantine was still asleep, as I bent down and added wood, which had been sitting beside the fire, to it.

"You shouldn't be doing that, milady." Sir Elyan moved away from where he was standing by the door to crouch beside me.

"I'm fine, Sir Elyan and please, call me Amity. I'm sure we've gotten to know each well enough by now for first names." I smiled at him, as he smiled back.

"Then I insist you call me Elyan." I grinned at Elyan, who took a piece of wood and chucked it into the fire and started to poke the fire with the stoker, making the flames grow. "It seems like someone has had practice with fires."

"When you grow up in a forge, as well as become a knight who sometimes ends up camping in forests without light, you learn to build fires." Elyan explained.

"How long have you been a knight for Arthur?" I questioned, leaning into the warmth the fire was offering and sitting properly.

Elyan sat beside me. "Since just before Gwen became Queen."

"What do you think of Arthur?" I asked him.

"From a brother-in-law's perspective or a citizen of Camelot's?" Elyan grinned cheekily, as I giggled.

"Both." I answered, as he seemed to think for a few moments before speaking.

"From brother-in-law, I think there couldn't be a better man. He makes Gwen happy and adores her. To me, it doesn't matter he's King, he just needs to make Gwen happy and treat her right. He dotes on her and loves her, more than anyone else I know. From a citizen's perspective, I don't think we could have a greater King. Arthur leads Camelot into prosperity." Elyan told me, as I took it in.

"I hope that I'll rule like him and have my people's love and respect." I stared into the flames which flickered, as Elyan looked at me.

"I think you will, Amity. I've seen you a lot lately and I've seen you growing into the great Queen you will be. You've shown persistence, you shown bravery and strength, you've shown loyalty and friendship. You've shown forgiveness."

"Without you, Ade would be rotting ten feet underground." Esme said, as I turned to see her walking towards us. "Without you, Lexador would be in ruins. Without you, I would be without job and my family would be struggling to afford things. Without you, the brownies would never have been defeated and there wouldn't be as much laughter in the castle after you would pull pranks on Arthur. Merlin would have been in the stocks if you hadn't pretended that you gave him the day off. A lot would not be as great without you. And I want you to know, Amity, that you'll have my loyalty. Until the day I die."

"You'll have mine until I die too." Elyan said, as my eyes began to water.

"You have proven to be a great future Queen, you'll have mine too." I looked to see Constantine smiling weakly at me, as a tear trickled down from my eye.

"And mine too." We all gasped as we saw Mark slowly getting out of bed. "Now, we have some old man to face, don't we?"

**Aww, Amity has gained their loyalty :') She's growing up now! Thank you for those who reviewed.**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Sorry, Merlin is only for Amity :P Thank you for your such kind words! And for reviewing (again!) **

_**Amy**_** – Haha, you'll have to wait until you find out what happens with Prince Cary. Who knows, maybe there will be some badass Merlin coming up *hint, hint* ;) Thanks for wishing me luck in my tests AND reviewing! You're an angel! **


	13. Arthur's Promise

**Hey, thanks for all the kind words you have said! Nearly 30 reviews! Wow – thank you so much! I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs. Please review/favourite/follow AND enjoy! **

Chapter 12

Arthur's Promise

We ran down the front of the steps where guards were standing guard, patrolling up and down the courtyard. Mark was slower than usual as he ran, still sluggish with his movement while he rubbed sleepily at his eyes. Esme held his hand and practically dragged him behind as we went as fast as possible. I ran behind them, while Elyan was in front, his red cape billowing out behind him. He turned around once realized that Mark was struggling to keep up. Mark fell to the floor and ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

Esme kneeled beside Mark, who was breathless. "Mark, if you're not well enough-"

"No, no, I will do it." Mark insisted, trying to stand up but falling again.

Elyan rushed forward to where the two siblings were. "Here. Let me help." He bent down and picked Mark up, carrying him as we ran.

Esme was panting and beginning to cough as my throat tightened when we finally reached the entrance to the village. There was smoke in the air and the sounds of screams. I grabbed Esme's hand to make sure I didn't lose amidst all the panic. She squeezed tightly as we were a few steps behind Elyan.

"They're going to be in the centre of the village." Elyan shouted as we continued running, weaving through all the huts.

People were sprinting in the opposite direction of us as we kept going. My skirts got caught on various items on the ground and tore, but I ignored it and kept running. Mark was staring at us over Elyan's shoulder, as Esme kept making sure to give him comforting smiles.

"We're nearly there." Esme huffed, as we went up a hill and kept going until we saw a group of guards and knights in an opening between huts. Wind was blowing fiercely as we ran to the front, where Arthur was standing with Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival.

"Arthur!" I called, as Arthur turned to see his, looking relieved when he saw the awake Mark. "He's tired and weak, so don't make him do too much. He's only doing it because he feels it's his duty to Camelot."

"And he will be rewarded." Arthur promised, before taking Mark from Elyan's arms. "Shh," he soothed, rubbing up and down Mark's back, before crouching down onto is knees.

Arthur let Mark gain his footing before slowly releasing him. "Sire?" Mark whispered, his eyes looking hazy as the moonlight shone down on his face, showing a growing bruise on his forehead.

"Call me Arthur, Mark." Arthur gave Mark a fond smile. "I need a favour of you, can you do it?"

Mark nodded. "Of course, Arthur."

"Good, I need you to call the ghosts and get them to tell me what they are saying. Is that okay?" Arthur questioned, as Mark replied in the affirmative. "Good, can you do it now?"

Mark stumbled away from Arthur and raised his head. "I need to speak to you all. Come out. You can stay just inside of the huts since you can't properly leave them, I suppose."

There was silence as everyone stared around. Elyan had withdrawn his sword and Esme was clutching my arm, watching her brother standing beside Arthur. Mark looked very small as he was slightly in front of all the knights, although Arthur did keep a hand protectively on his shoulder. "They're here." Mark informed Arthur, who stepped forward.

"I am King Arthur Pendragon. Why are you attacking my people?" He interrogated, as the wind grew stronger.

"They say that they sensed that there was a Chime Hour who was possessing his abilities. It made them feel the power to come back after the last one died years ago during the Purge." Mark said, although he didn't seem to understand everything he was saying, as some words came out softer than others and sounded slightly wrong.

"Why are you focusing on particular huts?" Arthur grilled, as there was silence while Mark listened to the bogle's answers, twirling around as he tried to hear all of them.

"One at a time, _please_." Mark requested, nodding as he stared ahead of him. "They once owned the land where the huts now sit."

"Will they leave?" Arthur asked, as Mark's eyes widened.

"Please stop shouting!" He begged, his eyes watering as he jumped back while both of Arthur's hands went to his shoulders, where Arthur gripped tightly and defensively.

"Are you alright, Mark?" Arthur whispered, to which Mark whimpered in response.

"They're all yelling at me. I…I…" his eyes dampened even more as Arthur bent down, Merlin stepping closer to Mark and Esme ran forward and crouched beside Mark.

"Mark?" She took his hand and looked up at him. He seemed very pleased she was there as he clutched onto her hands. Despite the surprising amount of strength he seemed to be holding her hands with, Esme didn't wince. "Listen to me. I know you might be frightened, but I want you to know that you are being so strong and brave. I am so proud of you, my little knight."

Mark's face turned hard and determination came onto his features. "Little knight." He whispered, as I came forward to stand behind Esme.

"Yes, little knight. Now, you are saving so many people's lives, however, if you don't feel up to it, you can stop. Nobody will hate you. You have been so brave already and helped Gaius find out who the spirits are. I am so proud of you Mark, _so proud_." Esme told him quietly, as Mark nodded and turned back to face the huts.

Esme stayed beside him, as Arthur repeated his question. I stared out as there was silence before Mark finally translated. "They're saying they'll leave if you do one thing for them."

"What?" Arthur looked up at the huts, as Mark seemed to be concentrating harder.

"They want you to…find…the prophetess…Kahina…and take all…the royals…with you. Gwen, Morgana and Amity." Mark answered, as Arthur's eyes turned to the little boy.

"And if I find this prophetess, then they will leave?" Mark nodded, as Arthur sighed. "And what is so important about this prophetess?"

Mark stayed silent. "She will tell you something important. The ghosts will only leave if you promise to speak to her."

"Fine, as long as they leave. Now." Arthur relented, as Mark shook his head.

"They want you to properly promise, Arthur."

Arthur winced before taking a deep breath. "I, Arthur Pendragon, promise to find this prophetess."

Suddenly there was bright blue light from each hut, shooting up from their roofs and glaring bright in the light sky for a few moments before disappearing. Mark stumbled back into Esme's arms, who caught him and held him close.

"They're gone." Mark whispered, before he went unconscious.

* * *

"So, how are we going to find this prophetess?" Arthur questioned rhetorically, as we all sat around the round table.

"We could search the forests where druid movement have been known to happen before, sire." Sir Leon suggested, as Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

"Does anybody know of the prophetess?" Gwen asked, as nobody said anything.

Esme suddenly cleared her throat as everyone looked at her. What does she know about the prophetess? She blushed from where she was standing behind me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she pretended not to see it. "My Aunt, she lives in the forest and…er…knows of the whereabouts of this prophetess."

"How does you Aunt know?" Sir Percival enquired, as Esme budged from where she was standing behind my chair to move slightly closer.

"They were friends, Sir Percival. They both grew up in Lexador together and left Lexador when they were eighteen." Esme answered, as I gave her an odd look. How did they get away with having magic in Lexador? My parents were even stricter than Uther Pendragon and that's saying something.

"A prophetess? In Lexador? I thought magic was forbidden in Lexador longer than it had been in Camelot, milady." A knight said to me, as I narrowed my eyes at Esme over my shoulder.

"It is." I responded curtly, before looking back at Arthur. He seemed to sense my tension, and rushed to get attention off me. I noted that Morgana and Merlin were watching me very closely, although I don't know why.

"Is there any possibility that your Aunt would be able to get us to have a meeting with her?" Arthur asked, as Esme bit her lip.

"I'll ask." She answered, as everyone nodded, but my eyes stayed glued on Arthur, before I stood and quickly left the room, Esme following obediently, curtsying as her head was bowed.

We made our way to my chambers as Elyan rushed behind us. "Give us a moment." I demanded, shutting my chamber door behind me as he nodded and stationed himself outside my door.

I went to stand by the window, glaring out as Esme stayed by the door. Smart decision. "Amity-"

"Do you have magic?" I interrupted emotionlessly.

"No! Of course not!" She said hurriedly, as I sighed.

"Why was your Aunt friends with the prophetess?" I questioned, my fists clenched and arms folded as Esme shrugged.

"They grew up together." Esme answered.

"Is your Aunt a witch?" I asked, as Esme stepped closer.

"Amity-"

"Magic is illegal in Lexador, it has been for hundreds of years. Even a longer period than Camelot." I scowled out of the window. "And for good reasons too."

"Why are you so against magic?" Esme queried loudly, before she caught her manners.

"Esme, the whole time I've been here, there have been disasters. And may I ask you, how often have they been magic related?" Esme stayed silent. "I thought so."

"You helped Ade though."

"Yes, and she was not a sorceress. Merely a young girl morning the loss of her brother." I snapped, as my clenched fists tightened even more, leaving half-moon crest shapes on the palms of my hands.

"What if you fell in love…with a sorcerer?" Esme asked softly, as I scoffed.

"Esme, I will never fall in love with a sorcerer. They have no capacity to love." I swore, before turning and slowly making my way towards her.

"You swear you have never practiced magic?" I asked, as she nodded quickly. "Fine. Now go send that letter your Aunt. We will not speak of this again."

* * *

I pulled my breeches on and tied the laces to the front of my shirt. Walking out from behind the dressing doors, I saw Morgana sitting on my bed. She nodded when she saw me.

"They're slightly big on you, but that's alright." She said, as Esme went and braided my hair. I picked up my black boots and sat down beside Morgana on the bed, pulling them on.

Morgana was wearing the same as me, dressed in a shirt and breeches, accept hers were green and black, while mine were red and black. Esme was also dressed in a shirt and breeches, although hers were yellow. Morgana picked something of the bed, as metal shone in the sunlight streaming through my window.

"In case of an emergency." Morgana muttered as she tied a belt around my waist and sheathed the sword in the scabbard. I grinned at her as she put her own on and turned to Esme, who finished tying my braid. "Stand still for a moment, Esme."

Esme stood straight as Morgana put a belt around her waist, although, instead of a sword, she had a dagger. "I have no clue how to use one of these." Esme pointed out.

"Well, it's a good thing we have Arthur's knights accompanying us and Arthur himself." I muttered and stood up, pulling my black leather riding gloves on.

"Do you even know how to use one, Amity?" Esme asked as Morgana finished with her belt.

"I had six older brothers. What do you think?" I grinned wickedly at her and she chuckled.

"To be honest, it doesn't surprise me you know how to fight." She responded, as I flicked my braid over my shoulder and made my way to my door.

"Are you ready?" I questioned, as Morgana and Esme nodded and made their way to the door, where Elyan stood outside.

The four of us existed the castle and walked down the front steps, where Arthur, Gwen, the knights and Merlin already were. They looked up at us and seemed surprised to see us equipped with weapons.

"Milady, do you plan getting into the fray?" Sir Gwaine teased at me, as I chortled back.

"Trust me Sir Gwaine, I am no damsel in distress." I retorted as a stableman brought Cherish over to me.

"Oh really, stubborn are you?" Sir Gwaine smirked at me, as I walked around Cherish and faced Sir Gwaine, pulling my sword out of my scabbard.

"Come on, Sir Gwaine, let's have it." He seemed cautious, so I raised an eyebrow. "Scared a woman will hurt you?"

"No, I don't want to hurt a woman." He muttered cheekily, as I chuckled.

"Amity." Arthur warned from where he was sitting on his horse.

"You knights are all so noble." I teased, as I sauntered forward, ignoring Arthur. "Come on, Sir Gwaine. I _challenge_ you."

"Oh milady, I never step down from a challenge." Sir Gwaine pulled his sword out from his scabbard, as we went into starting positions. "Don't cry after you get beaten."

"Tell that to yourself." I replied, before suddenly jumping forward. My sword clashed against Sir Gwaine's, when my foot quickly went behind his. My sword twisted around his and I yanked just as I pulled my foot behind his, pushing him off balance. His sword flew through the air as I caught it and he fell onto his back. I pointed my sword against his throat and smirked down as the knights burst into laughter. "Do you want a handkerchief for your tears?"

Sir Gwaine rolled his eyes and stood up and I dropped his sword on the floor, before walking back to my horse and gracefully getting on _without_ the help of the stableman. I winked at Arthur while picking up the reins, as Sir Gwaine eventually mounted his stallion.

"Okay, men…women, we are going to be going to the edge of the forest where the prophetess agreed to meet us. Understood?" Arthur shouted as all his knights nodded.

Esme moved her horse to stand next to mine as we started to ride out. I stayed just a little behind Arthur and Gwen, Morgana riding beside me. All Arthur's men rode behind us as Arthur grinned at me over his shoulder.

"Couldn't you of given some sort of warning to Gwaine that your brothers had trained you?" He said, as I smirked.

"I come from Lexador, a land known for their fierce warriors. He should have expected it. That and also I had six older brothers who insisted in teaching me everything they knew." I shrugged, as Merlin's horse came up beside Morgana's and Elyan moved beside me.

* * *

We kept riding until we reached the edge of the forest, where two figures stood, both in cloaks which covered their faces. Arthur went ahead of everyone else, as one figure stepped forward and removed her hood. Fiery red hair was pulled into a bun as blue eyes, outlined with thick eyelashes, were directed on Arthur. The lady's face was lined with wrinkles and she was incredibly pale. Esme and her Aunt Enid shared many similar traits, including their small body shape and petite size. Although, Esme's facial features were different, her nose was more pointed and the tips of her ears were narrower than her aunt's. Enid smiled up at Arthur, who seemed to also recognize the similarities.

"Arthur Pendragon, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard much about you and your family from my niece. And nephew, occasionally." Her eyes strayed to Esme, who smiled at her aunt. However, she seemed to be guarded in her response. "It's nice to see you, Esmeralda."

Esme blushed fiercely, as Gwaine wolf-whistled. "Of course, such a beautiful lady would have a name fit for a princess."

I gave her an odd look. "Esmeralda? I thought it always was just Esme?"

Esme seemed to becoming more embarrassed as she let out an awkward laugh. "My mother believed I looked like a little princess when I was born and thought a name fitting for a princess suited me. She decided Esmeralda. Once I was old enough to know my name and not like it, I shortened it to Esme. That and Esmeralda is a mouthful."

"Well, Constantine and Robin liked their complicated names. Have you heard her full name?" Enid grinned as Esme groaned.

"Aunt Enid, _please_." She begged, as Enid sighed.

"Fine, ruin my fun. May I introduce, an old friend of mine, Kahina the prophetess." Enid stepped aside as the other cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Ahh, I have been waiting for this visit for many years." Kahina said mystically, as she turned suddenly. "Follow me."

We all got down from our horses, as some men stayed behind to guard. Esme made her way to walk with Enid, who quickly wrapped an arm around her niece. I watched them as Esme leaned into the embrace and Enid kissed her niece's forehead. I smiled sadly when Enid whispered something that made Esme laugh. I miss those sorts of hugs from family members, Rhys use to hug me in the same one-armed manner. An arm abruptly linked through mine as Gwen smiled at me, seeming to pick up on my sudden change of mood.

"Come on, let's move closer." She said, as we picked up our pace so we were beside Arthur at the very front of the group.

We were lead to a bonfire, with logs surrounding it. "Take a seat." Kahina requested, as I sat down on one beside Gwen and Morgana. Arthur sat next to Gwen with Merlin on his other side. The knights filled up the other seats as Kahina stayed standing. Esme snuck in to sit on the floor, beside my feet, as Enid stood, her face dark in the shadows.

"It has been prophesized since the birth of the King that you and your family and knights would come to visit me, Arthur Pendragon. I have waited many years for this. I am Kahina, as you all know. What I am about to show you has been known for many years and has been written in the stars since the start of our Earth as we know it now. Are you ready Arthur, Guinevere and Morgana Pendragon?" They all nodded in response, as Kahina turned to me. "And you, Amity Fathern?"

"I am." I said shortly, as Kahina turned to the fire.

"**Scéawunga him hiera tóweardnessa**." Kahina's eyes glowed gold as she raised her hand to the fire, as its flames grew larger.

"_Camelot will burn!" A deep voice growled as it showed Gwen running down a corridor, her skirts flowing out behind her and her hair loose and blowing in the wind._

"_I thought we were friends? How could you lie?"_

"_Blood will pour down the streets and screams will be heard throughout all of the kingdom." An old woman's voice cackled, as the image of villagers screaming and running showed. _

"_You must fulfil your promise, Emrys."_

"_One of Camelot's most noble will die." Suddenly there were flashes of all the knights, including Arthur._

_I was falling to my knees, clutching my stomach as Arthur ran to my side and pulled me into his arms._

"_Gaius! No! You can't leave me to do this on my own!" Merlin started to sob as he held the body of his father figure in his arms._

"_I am just a servant. You deserve better."_

_Gwen was smiling down at something in her arms. "My child."_

"_Magic will return."_

_The image changed when it was a picture of me, looking a little older and a crown being placed upon my head. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"_

"_Essie." Mark whispered, as he smiled and Esme let out an odd noise._

"_You have the power to save her, then do it!" A girl said desperately, and the picture changed again._

"_I will always love you," The flame version of me said, moving closer to a man. "Until the day I die."_

_In the flames, I kissed the man as his arms wrapped around me. His hair fell into his eyes as my curls covered the side of his face as the wind blew and they flowed with it._

"_Freya! Please, you have to save her! The sword was cursed!"_

"_I now crown you King of Lexador."_

"_Mordred!"_

"_Amity!" A man screamed, and I turned, dropping my sword and sprinting at him, throwing my arms around him._

"_I fear I do not have long, Merlin." Arthur whimpered._

_It then showed the back of a girl walking down a corridor, a sword in her hand. "I will get my revenge."_

"_How dare you betray me, Morgana Pendragon! After all these years?"_

"_Amity Fathern, do you accept your fate?"_

"_I do."_

"That will be all. You have all seen enough." Kahina said, making us all jump away from the fire. "Arthur Pendragon, you have now learnt of the future, take what you have seen and use it wisely. You may leave now."

Kahina turned around and walked into the shadows as the fire died down and ash was all that was left. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating what they just saw.

"I will show you back to your horses." Enid said, as we all slowly stood up.

Everyone still seemed to be in thought as we got back onto our horses. Esme quickly said a quiet goodbye to her aunt, who hugged her. The ride back to Camelot was in silence. Gwen was staring at Arthur, scared as if he'd suddenly disappear. Morgana seemed to be in deep thought. Esme was biting her lip and Merlin was staring out into the distance. The knights weren't joking around as they followed in silence.

So, the future claims that Camelot will be destroyed, there will be a bloodbath, some noble, most likely one of the knights, will die. Gwen will have a baby, Morgana betrays someone, Arthur dies and I love someone and accept my fate. Yeah, that's not depressing at all. Accept for the loving someone, well, I suppose it depends who.

* * *

I lifted my leg over the saddle and went to jump off when Merlin strode over. "Do you need help, Amity?"

I smiled weakly, which was the best I could do considering the circumstances. "Yes please, Merlin."

Merlin doesn't need to know I'm perfectly capable of getting off Cherish myself. I placed my hands on Merlin's bony shoulders as his went to my waist. I leapt just as he lifted and I landed softly on the pavement, reaching up further due to my hands still on his shoulders. Merlin paused as I stared up at him, and his blue eyes met my green ones.

"You're getting taller." Merlin muttered, as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well I am a year older. It was going to happen eventually." I teased feebly, when he suddenly removed his hands. My hips felt cold very quickly, but I hid my disappointed with a small smile. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes lowered, as they came to the sword in my belt. "You did a good job against Gwaine. I heard him complaining to Percival on the way there. His pride was very wounded. I don't think he has ever been beaten by a girl before." He said as people started to hustle around us, getting their belongings before going inside the castle.

"Well, he should not have underestimated me." I retorted, as Merlin chuckled softly. "I've been learning how to fight since I could walk, despite my father's protests."

"What did your mother think about it?" Merlin questioned, as I grinned.

"Oh, she _liked_ the idea. Thought it was about time a Queen knew how to fight for herself. My grandparents never permitted her to pick up a sword, you see. I think she felt that I would benefit from knowing." I told him, as we started to walk up the stairs.

I caught Morgana's eye and she saw Merlin and myself talking, when she suddenly turned to Elyan. "Sir Elyan, do you mind helping me move some things in my chambers? My maids are not strong enough."

"Ah, I'm meant to be following the Princess." Elyan said slowly, as Sir Gwaine stepped forward.

"May I be of assistance, Lady Morgana?" Morgana quickly shook her head in response.

"I insist Sir Elyan." She looked pointedly at Merlin and me, as I gave her a weird look. She winked subtly, and I blushed bright red. Merlin didn't seem to notice though.

Elyan looked over his shoulder, looking as if he understood once he saw who I was with. Oh no, don't tell me, he figured out! I inwardly groaned when he turned to Arthur. "Arthur, do you mind if I help Lady Morgana?"

"Merlin can stay with Amity." Morgana said, as Gwen turned and saw us. She quickly linked her arm with Arthur.

"Let Elyan help Morgana. Merlin can stay with Amity. Now, Esme, do you mind getting some lunch for myself and Arthur?" Gwen said, as Esme nodded and headed off to the kitchens.

"Are you alright with staying with me?" I asked, as Merlin grinned.

"Sure, it beats having to clean Arthur's royal socks." He joked, as people turned around, surprised at the loud laugh I released at that comment.

"Royal socks, hey?" I giggled, as we started to climb the front steps.

"Yeah, Arthur relies off me. Who else keeps this kingdom running?" I laughed again as we strolled down the corridor.

"So, what does Merlin do when he is not being a servant?"

"When am I not a servant?" Merlin jested and I beamed at him. "What does Amity do when she is not being a princess?"

"When am I not a princess?" I kidded, copying Merlin's tone as he chortled.

"I'm sure they are times when you do not act like a princess. Just admit it, you do have downfalls." Merlin said, as my smiled lessened.

"Sure I do." I muttered, as he watched me look at the floor and picked up on the sudden deflation of my mood.

"Everyone has downfalls, you know." He said softly, as I nodded and suddenly walked to stare out one of the windows in the corridor. I observed the villagers running around with their daily lives. Despite their hand-to-mouth lifestyle, their lives seem so simply. Wake up, work, sleep. Sometimes I wish that could be me. Instead, I'm stuck with having to rule a country I have no clue on how I am supposed to be ruling. "What is it?"

"Merlin, you don't have to act like you care." I mumbled, my hand resting on the window frame as he slowly walked closer.

"I do care. I know it sounds odd, coming from a servant, but after working with Arthur for years, one thing I've learnt that even some of the strongest men have their weaknesses. I suppose you could translate that to strongest princesses." Merlin responded, as I looked at him, swallowed thickly as my eyes watered. Strong? That's the last thing I feel currently.

I quickly looked away so he couldn't see my watering eyes. For the first time, I used my princess tone on Merlin, although he didn't seem very affected. "Merlin, you are free to go. I am able to take myself back to my chambers."

"As much as I'd love to have the afternoon off, I can't just leave someone looking so lost and lonely. So, do you want to talk?" Merlin said, as I snorted.

"You're just staying because Arthur would have your head if you left me." I muttered, as Merlin chuckled.

"Arthur would have my head for a lot of things." He stepped beside me and leaned against the other side of the window frame. "Now, what are you upset about?"

"You know, the usual, just discovering that there's so much darkness in the future where I am supposed to rule. Brilliant way to be happy, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

Merlin eyed me as he sighed. He unexpectedly and very randomly said. "You know, I once thought you had no personality."

My eyes snapped to him and widened. "Wow, _thanks_ Merlin. You have such an interesting way to _really_ comfort a girl." I responded mockingly.

Merlin's eyes widened and he began to back-track. "I _mean_, whenever I heard you speak to those around you, you were speaking like a proper princess. You were clearly thinking before you spoke and nothing truly ever seemed to come directly from the heart. You'd always be quiet otherwise. Except for times when you seemed to skip on your words slightly, but that was okay. Whenever Morgana would bring you up, she'd swear that you were a lot more outgoing around those you knew and you just needed to feel comfortable around people."

I turned slightly towards Merlin to listen better. "To be honest, I didn't completely believe it. But recently, I've seen you act more open, starting with shoving Morgana. That was funny, feel free to do it again. And I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing, trust me, I ask myself that a lot, but Amity, from what I've seen of you, from a servant boy's perspective, you appear like a great future Queen who holds morals and acts like a proper noblewoman. However, from someone who is just starting to actually speak to _you_, you have a lot more fire to you. You say what you think and you aren't afraid to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. You can be mean, yes, but you can also be kind and funny. And do you know what I think one of the best things about Lexador when you'll be ruling?"

"What?"

"It will have a Queen who has her own personality. A Queen with her own rules and her own way of setting up her country. A Queen who will not fear being herself and who the people love and respect. Your people will not obey you for fear, but for respect. I know that the future seems like a scary place, but when I look at those who will be ruling the future, mainly a certain princess in front of me, I don't think it'll be that bad." Merlin looked me deeply in the eye, as a tear trickled down from my cheek.

"You really think that?" I whispered, as he shook his head and my heart contracted painfully.

"No." He paused and I gave him a hurt look. "I know."

* * *

I sat on my bed, reading some book about the kingdoms which Arthur had given me. Apparently, his father had given it to him so he learnt about customs and mores of other kingdoms before he became king. He decided since I was going to be a Queen, it was time I started to know more about how to rule a country. Esme was rushing around the room, cleaning so that she didn't have as much to do tonight.

It's been three days since we saw parts of our future and nobody had really spoken about it. Although, Gwen and Arthur did seem to constantly have to be touching each other in some way, whether it was holding hands as they walked or barely brushing past each other when they passed each other. It was as if they were scared that one of them would suddenly disappear and they would keep having to reassure themselves they were still there.

All the knights had been effected by the comment that one of the nobles would die. Their faces had all flashed straight away and who is nobler than a knight? They had been quick to make sure that they were all okay and had lately taken to travelling together in a pack. They were always at least paired off when taking their turn patrolling. One knight was always with Elyan as well when Elyan was with me, however, that is apparently stopping soon because Arthur feels that the protection of the castle needs to be increased and all the knights are going to have their time spent leading groups of guards as they watched and guarded the castle.

Morgana had also changed slightly since observing her future. The comment about her betraying somebody had really frightened her. I caught Arthur comforting her in the hall after she broke down in tears and admitted she was scared of who she must have betrayed and a part of her feared how she betrayed the person. That was when I had gone to ask him whether I could go to the market place. They didn't realize I was there, if they knew, they'd try and act all grown up and strong. I wonder if they realize that I know that they're scared too and they don't have to act all brave.

Even Merlin seemed effected, he had taken to be a lot more somber and less jovial, especially around Gaius and Arthur. I overheard Arthur telling Gwen at dinner that the thought of losing Gaius had really frightened Merlin. Apparently, Gwen also wasn't the only one to be scared to lose Arthur, as Merlin and Arthur are best friends and have been for many years now, since Arthur was a Prince. Although, Gwen had also told me quietly the other day that the sight of seeing me limp in his arms had also terrified Arthur. Apparently Arthur had taken to only showing his fear with Gwen and in the privacy of their chambers. There was a knock on my door and I called for whoever it was to enter. I put the book down, placing a bookmark on a page about Lexador, as the door opened.

"Amity," Sir Elyan said, walking inside, as I sat up straighter. "Your presence has been requested in the hall. Arthur has received a guest."

"A guest? Let me guess, some person seeking help. Or they are just 'visiting', which means something disatorious is about to happen." I muttered, as Sir Elyan shifted. "I was right. So who is the poor soul this time?"

"Princess Mithian of Nemeth."

**And that's it **** I'll try and write Mithian as close to character as possible, however, there will be some scenes were she doesn't seem entirely Mithian-like (but they won't be really obvious, but it's a part of the plot). Now, time for reviews!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Sorry for saddening you! I'll try and make another character just for you :P Thank you darling for the compliment :') Thanks for concern for the tests as well. You're such a sweetie **

_**Amy**_** – Thank you for reviewing AGAIN! Maybe Gwen can give her some advice on being Queen…I think it is very likely…hint…hint ;) (Was I really obvious there – because it felt like it). Aww, I'm glad you love Mark. He's one of my favourite OCs and I agree, he's going to be a great knight. Thanks for your kind words and review **

_**SweetShySecrets**_** – Aww, thank you so much for your kind words. It'd have to be magical when you have Merlin in it! :P I'm glad you like the comparison between Merlin and Lucan. Thanks for loving my fanfic and that you'll add it to your favourite – it means a lot to me. Thank you, also, for reviewing **

_**Guest**_** – Thank you for loving it! I'm glad you like my OCs – who's your favourite? Mine's Mark, he's such a sweet and cute little boy **** I'm sorry to hear you're sick **** I hope you get better soon and I'm glad I brightened up your time in bed! **** xx P.S. thanks for reviewing **

**That's it. Thank you for reading and please do my three favourite fanfic things (I think you all can guess what they are by now!) Bye! **


	14. Amity's Jealousy

**Hey! Thank you for those who reviewed! More than 30 reviews so far! Argh, to those who have consistently reviewed – you're amazing! I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs. (P.S. I thought it was time we saw some jealous Amity concerning a certain warlock) **

Chapter 13

Amity's Jealousy

I strode into the hall, my skirt flowing behind me as Elyan and Esme stayed a little behind. Arthur and Gwen looked towards the doorway when they heard me, as a young woman turned around. Dressed in a white and gold dress, I heard Elyan stumble slightly when her face was shown. Her skin was pale and eyes a dark brown. Her jawline stood out as she smiled softly, showing a youthful beauty. I kept walking straight to where Morgana stood at the side of the room. Merlin was on the opposite side of the room, with Gaius. He smiled at me when I entered and I returned it, before his eyes went back to the young woman in front of Arthur and Gwen. He smiled at her too, and I felt my smile begin to fall off as the lady smiled back warmly. Merlin flushed slightly and she looked pleased at the attention, before her eyes landed on me.

"Ah, Amity, you're finally here. Princess Mithian, may I introduce my ward, Princess Amity of Lexador. Amity, this is Princess Mithian of Nemeth." Arthur said clearly, as we curtsied to each other.

"It's a pleasure, Princess Amity." Princess Mithian said sweetly, her voice soft and gentle as I smiled weakly and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Mithian." I responded, as we all turned back to Arthur.

"Princess Mithian has come for a visit. And she is very welcome here." Arthur spoke to me, as I observed her. She was looking very comfortable as Merlin mouthed something to her, which made her chuckle. Beside me, Morgana seemed to be leaning closer to me, her eyes on the guest and Merlin. Arthur turned back to Princess Mithian. "Make sure my ward treats you kindly, she can be a little mean at times." He kidded, as Princess Mithian laughed.

"I'm sure she'll be the perfect Princess." Princess Mithian answered lightly, as Arthur grinned. Perfect princess? Princess Mithian, if there is one thing I've learnt since coming to Camelot, it's that nobody is perfect. Even Gwen, who is so sweet and kind, has her downfalls.

"We shall hold a feast in honour of your visiting, milady." Arthur said warmly. "Let me ask, are you still fond of hunting?"

Hunting? She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. Princess Mithian smiled self-consciously, gosh this girl smiles more than Gwen. "I am still very fond of it, my lord."

"Good, then we shall have a hunt, since you have such a good shot." Arthur grinned and Princess Mithian laughed. Arthur, you're married, stop complimenting her.

"That sounds very pleasurable, my lord, but I am tired. Is it alright for me to retire before our hunt?" She questioned, as Arthur nodded. "Do you mind if someone escorted me to my chambers?"

"That's fine." Arthur said, but before he could say anything else, Princess Mithian's eyes landed on Merlin and excitement coloured them.

"How about Merlin? We haven't seen each other in very long." Merlin cracked a grin at her and walked forward just as Arthur gave his permission and my mouth went dry.

My arms flopped out from where they had been crossed over my chest and my jaw dropped as she linked her arm through Merlin's, who took her to her chamber. Who does she think she is? I watched them leave and turned to Morgana, who was frowning. Gwen was observing me as I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"So, that is the _fair_ Princess Mithian. I expected better to be honest." I muttered, as Arthur gave me an odd look.

"Amity, she is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. Proper princess material." Arthur replied, as I rolled my eyes.

"And hunting? Is hunting a real princess activity?" I questioned, as he raised his eyebrow.

"What is wrong?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just don't understand why we have some princess staying here as our guest and trying to get all close with our servants." I snapped and Arthur sighed, stepping towards me and resting his gloved hands on my shoulders.

"Amity, are you jealous of Princess Mithian?" He said, as my eyes widened, Gwen gasped, Morgana glared at her brother and I let out a mocking laugh.

"Trust me, there is nothing to be jealous of!" I retorted.

"It's okay to admit your jealousy. Everybody gets it. And don't worry, you'll always be my favourite Princess." Arthur said, as I stared up at him.

"I am _not_ jealous." I repeated, stepping away from him so his arms fell to his sides. "Honestly Arthur, what is there to be jealous of?" Other than the fact that Merlin is currently taking her to her chambers. Or that she and Merlin seem to have already formed a bond. Or her ability to make everyone around her feel so incompetent.

"Ah, her kindest, her beauty, her manners, her intellect, her hunting ability." Arthur started to list, as I let out a shriek and whirled around.

"You know what, Arthur? When you stop becoming some oblivious man to everyone around you and stop acting as if you know everything, feel free to come talk to me. Until then, _don't_." I marched out of the hall, Esme and Elyan following as everyone watched.

* * *

I made my way down the corridor, vaguely listening to Esme and Elyan whispering to each other. The Sun was shining brightly as it was midday. My fists were clenched and had been since the meeting with Princess Mithian this morning. I turned the corner, seeing Princess Mithian coming down it, as I quickly turned around and started to go the other way. I really don't want to speak to her.

Esme and Elyan gave me confused gazes at the sudden change of direction, but before I could escape, I heard her voice call out. "Princess Amity?"

I groaned quietly, and quickly composed myself before turning around to face her. The sunlight shone down on her, showing tints of red in her hair and made her skin glow angelically. Of course, she appears even more beautiful. "Princess Mithian."

"I didn't expect to see you until tonight." Princess Mithian strode forward and it took everything in me not to move away from her.

"I didn't expect to see you either." I said lowly, as she laughed.

"Well, I glad I have. I've heard a lot about you, Princess Amity." She said and I naturally raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I smirked, before realizing I was using my very unroyal behavior and lowered my eyebrow. "I do hope it was good. What you heard."

"Oh yes," Princess Mithian waved her hand through the air and chuckled. "All very good. I must say, it is nice to finally meet you."

"You too." I muttered, but she didn't seem to pick on my lack of enthusiasm or truth.

"Are you coming on the hunt today?" Princess Mithian asked as she stepped closer. "I am leaving with Arthur, the knights and Merlin soon." And Merlin?

"Oh, _me_? _Hunting_? I've never hunted in my life before." Who would want to hunt when one side has dominance over the other? It's not a fair sport. It's bloody and very boring. Although Arthur seems to love it.

"There's always a first." Princess Mithian responded lightly and I gave her a fake grin.

"Yes, there is." I answered slowly, right when Merlin came around the corner.

"Mithian." He started, before seeing Esme, Elyan and myself with her. Mithian? So they're on first names. My smile just became even faker. "Oh, milady, Elyan, Esme."

"Merlin please, you know it's Amity." I gave him what I hoped wasn't a grimace, but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes went back to Princess Mithian.

"I have your hunting gear prepared. The horses are ready and Arthur is right to go whenever you're ready." He said, as Princess Mithian nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Merlin. You're very kind and helpful." Merlin grinned his super cute and silly smile at her. One which I had never had directed at me. One I had only seen him smile a few times before. I fists clenched again as Princess Mithian looked at me. "I best be going, Princess Amity. Have a nice afternoon."

She curtsied, which I quickly copied, as she walked off, Merlin behind her.

"You know Esme, Elyan, maybe going hunting is a good idea after all."

* * *

Arthur raised his eyebrow at me. "Amity, what are you wearing?"

"Breeches and a shirt with my sword on my belt. They're my hunting clothes." I answered, beaming innocently at him.

"But you hate hunting." He said, as I shrugged, but kept the innocent facade up.

"Well, I was thinking," I started, "since, one day, I'll be a Queen, I probably should start learning about hobbies and…activities which my people would take joy in doing. What a better way to do it than with my _great_ guardian, his _talented_ knights and his…guest…who has a reputation. I _mean_, a _good_ reputation."

Arthur still didn't seem convinced. "If this is just a way to help boost your self-confidence and stop jealousy, do not feel insecure-"

"No, it's because I want to." I said quickly, as Arthur sighed.

"Do you even know how to use a weapon for hunting?" He asked, and I bit my lip.

"I can learn. You can teach me." I insisted, as Arthur went to say something when Princess Mithian exited the castle, with, of course, Merlin. "Oh _great_, it's our guest."

"Be nice." Arthur hissed at me, before turning and smiling at Princess Mithian.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a tense smile when she spotted me. "Princess Amity? You decided to join us?"

"Yes, I thought your offer was very sweet and I decided I should try and get to know you. Unfortunately, like your very _knowledgeable_ self, I am disadvantaged as I do not know as much about you, as you know about me." One of the biggest lies I've said all year, I know she's some Princess with her eyes set on my man, that's all I need to know.

Princess Mithian grinned. "Oh yes, I do look forward to getting to know you even better. Now, are we ready?"

"Oh wait, I think I'll come too." We all turned to see Morgana rushing down the stairs.

"Morgana?" Arthur groaned, as a real grin finally came onto my face.

"Morgana!" I cheered, making the completely opposite sound to Arthur's as she made her way to my side.

"What are you doing here? You hate hunting even more than Amity does." Arthur muttered to her, as she gave him a cheeky look.

"Oh dear brother, I'm just here to be a good hostess to our guests." Morgana responded, as she turned to Princess Mithian. "I do hope you don't mind me joining, Princess Mithian?"

"No that's fine, the more the merrier." Princess Mithian said as she went to her horse.

"Here, let me help you." Merlin said, as he placed his hands on her waist, just like he had placed his on mine, and lifted.

I glowered at them as Morgana leant over and whispered into my ear. "Get on your horse and act like you don't need help. You're an independent woman. Don't let her make you lose your calmness." I nodded and made my way to my horse and put my foot through the stirrup, before pulling myself up and sitting comfortable on top.

"Oh and Arthur, Esme isn't coming. Being in the forest where there are many plants is not good for her lungs." I called to Arthur, who nodded as Elyan got on his horse and rode close to me.

Morgana and Merlin were the last to mount their horses, as Arthur kicked his horse into a run and everyone followed. I looked over my shoulder to see Gwen and Esme standing on the balcony, watching us leave. They waved at me as I waved back before focusing on where I was riding.

* * *

Morgana and I rode beside each other with Arthur and Princess Mithian in front. Merlin was walking behind us when Princess Mithian suddenly turned to Arthur. "Arthur, is Merlin fine with walking?"

"I'm is perfectly fine with walking." Arthur said before Merlin could respond. "Aren't you Merlin?"

"Yes sire." Merlin puffed, slipping slightly under the weight of the equipment he was carrying.

"He is not fine, Arthur. He's carrying too much." Princess Mithian protested, as I looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, pass me something, I can hold onto it." I flushed when his eyes turned to me and he seemed cautious. The most obvious thing he could give me was the crossbow, which I have no clue to use. Arthur knew that as he looked prepared to but in. "It'll be fine."

Merlin slowly handed me the crossbow he had been lugging as I leaned forward and took it. I jumped when the skin on his hand came into contact with mine, sending sparks running through my body. I looked into his blue eyes, my hand tightening on the crossbow when there was suddenly a thwacking noise and something flew through the air. My eyes went to the crossbow where my hand was resting right against the button to release the arrow. Oh dear.

"Duck sire!" Sir Leon shouted at Arthur, who jumped off his horse, landing heavily on the forest floor and narrowly avoiding an arrow which would have hit him in the back if he hadn't had moved. The arrow flew through the air and hit a tree, going deep into the bark. I gaped at it for a few moments before Arthur gained my attention.

"_Amity_!" Arthur thundered, as all eyes turned to me and I grinned sheepishly.

The knights were all grinning at each other in humour, except for Sir Leon who was watching, concerned for Arthur. Merlin was looking surprised and Princess Mithian's eyes had widened slightly. The only one who didn't seem incredibly fazed was Morgana, who was merely examining her nails.

"Whoops?" I muttered as he glowered at me.

"What _were_ you thinking-"

"Arthur," Princess Mithian interrupted, as all eyes went to her. "I think you should give the Princess a break. It was her first time holding a crossbow. She didn't know that the lever would made it send the arrow flying. As she said, she doesn't usually hunt. It was merely an accident. Surely you can look past it?"

Arthur huffed and took in a deep breath to hold in his temper, although I felt my temper flare. Who does Princess Mithian think she is? "Fine, Merlin, take the crossbow from her. And try not to get anyone killed either."

Merlin nodded and quickly took the crossbow from me as I went bright red and bowed my head. Could Arthur be any more embarrassing? I glared at my hands as Princess Mithian cleared her throat. "Here Merlin, let me take it. I know how to handle one."

Do you know how to shut up too? Merlin strode over to her and gave her the crossbow as she took it carefully and laid it across her lap. She grinned at him as he beamed back. Princess Mithian decided that smiling wasn't enough, as she leaned down and placed her hand onto Merlin's shoulder, whispering something into his ear before pulling back. Merlin laughed in response as I bit my lip and averted my eyes. Why should I bother trying to get his attention when better Princesses are around? Ones like Princess Mithian, who seem to be perfect in every way. Even Arthur thinks she's amazing. Why would Merlin want the broken future Queen of Lexador when he could have the perfect future Queen of Nemeth?

Morgana looked up at that and frowned at Princess Mithian, her eyes going to me, seeing my putout and hurt expression. Then, her lips tightened and she looked angry as she lowered her head, letting hair cover her face. I looked away from her just as I heard something hissing. Princess Mithian suddenly let out a shriek as her horse reared and she fell off, her skirts flying. Her horse ran off and into the distance as the other horses neighed. I calmed Cherish went she stumbled back, although my eyes stayed on the scene in front of me and I held back a smirk as Arthur jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword as Merlin rushed to Princess Mithian's side. My eyes widened when I saw a snake slithering around where Princess Mithian's horse had been.

Arthur leapt forward, waving his sword through the air as he took the snake's head off in one clean cut. He examined the area to make sure there were no more, before turning back to Princess Mithian, who was lying on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Princess Mithian, are you alright?" he asked, striding towards her as she winced.

"It's my ankle, I landed badly on it." She muttered, right when Arthur crouched down beside her. He reached out, asking for permission to look at it, which she nodded in reply to. He pushed her skirt up slightly and pulled her shoe off her right foot as he inspected it.

"It's swollen. Definitely rolled. I think I'd be best if you got Gaius to look at it." Arthur said, helping Princess Mithian stand. "Leon, can you please go get Princess Mithian's horse?"

"Yes Sire." Sir Leon said, as we all watched Princess Mithian begin to stand.

She tried to put weight on it, but collapsed only for Merlin to jump forward and catch her. Princess Mithian gave him a thankful look as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulders. Merlin gave Morgana a curious and betrayed expression which Arthur and Princess Mithian didn't notice. I wonder what's going on there.

"I think I'd be best to take you back to Camelot." Arthur said, watching her in concern. Yes, get her gone so she can stop making eyes at Merlin. I hid my smirk by pretending I was covering my mouth while in shock. Morgana was also sneering, but she didn't bother hiding hers.

"No, no, Arthur, I don't want you to end your hunt early. I'll ride back to Camelot and you can keep going on your hunt."

Arthur shook his head. "I won't allow you to go back by yourself, Princess Mithian."

"Fine, I'll take someone with me." She gave in, as Arthur nodded and turned to Merlin as Sir Leon came riding back, holding Princess Mithian's horse's reigns as he made his way back.

"Merlin, since you hate hunting so much, you can take Princess Mithian back." Arthur said firmly, as Merlin grinned and nodded and the smirk fell of my face.

"Yes Sire." He helped Princess Mithian onto her horse.

"It'll be faster if you join men on the horse, Merlin." Princess Mithian said, as Merlin looked at Arthur for permission. Arthur seemed hesitant, as I felt hope build up in me. Say no, Arthur. It isn't proper for an unmarried man and woman to share a horse, no matter their status. But then all hope was gone when he nodded.

Merlin sat on the horse in front of Mithian as he took the reins. "I'll take her straight to Gaius." He said to Arthur, before kicking the horse into a run.

I watched him and Princess Mithian leave with a dark look in my eye. "Arthur, do you want me to go with them in case of an emergency?"

Arthur shook his head and smirked. "No, no, I wouldn't dare want to take you away from learning about hunting since it might be a part of your queen duties."

To say the least, I did not have an enjoyable afternoon.

* * *

Gwen frowned when I stormed past, my muscles aching and bones creaking. "Amity?" She said hesitantly as I entered her and Arthur's chambers.

Their chambers looked much like mine, except only a little bigger since there was two of them sharing it. I sat down on the table, not caring it wasn't polite as Esme came into the room. I started to untie my boots and yank them off, before chucking them on the floor. Next was my sword belt, as I undid it and chucked it on the floor, my sword clashing against the stone.

"You know, I hate hunting." I snarled, as I untied my hair from its braid and let it hand lose. "I hate it. I don't care that Princess Mithian is bloody perfect at it. _I don't care_. I just _hate_ it."

"Amity, that language is-"

"Not suiting of a Princess, I know, I know." I jumped off the table, groaning as my body protested. "I've heard that lecture for all of my life."

Gwen and Esme shared a worried look as Esme picked up my boots. "What's wrong?" Gwen eventually asked I snorted.

"What's wrong? Princess Mithian. _That's_ what's wrong. She's destroying _everything_." I snapped, stretching.

"Destroying what?" Gwen questioned, walking over and massaging my shoulders.

"Oh I don't know," I spoke sarcastically. "My pride, my life, my heart."

"How is she hurting your heart?" Gwen rubbed in between my shoulder blades where I was at my most tense.

"Have you not seen the way Merlin looks at her? It's like a blind man seeing for the first time." I said grumpily, as Esme walked over, carrying one of my dresses which I had requested she brought. "Esme, I changed my mind, I'll just stay in what I'm wearing. I'll change when I'm back in my chambers"

"Amity, I'm sure it's not like that." Gwen said quickly, as I shook my head.

"No, no, trust me, it is." I sighed. "I suppose it's time I accept that Merlin and I are not meant to be."

"Don't say that." Gwen said sternly as she turned me around to face her. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You and Merlin would be perfect together."

"Not as perfect as him and Princess Mithian." I responded bitterly, as Gwen brought her hand under my chin and lifted my face up so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Listen to me," she whispered. "You and Merlin will happen."

"How do you know that?" I felt tears come to my eyes as Gwen bit her lip.

"I just do." She said eventually, although I caught the look in her eye.

Gwen knows something and isn't saying the truth.

* * *

I walked down the corridor, Elyan and Esme with me as Esme chatted about how one of the maids is in trouble with her lady because she washed a dress with cold water instead of warm. Now the dress is ruined apparently. Esme was expressing her relief that she was glad she had a sweet lady as her mistress, which I manage to crack a small smile in response to. Suddenly, a maid came running around the corner, screaming and crying as everyone stopped and stared, except for Esme.

Esme rushed forward and stopped the maid from running away. Tears were falling from the young girl's blue eyes as her brown hair shone in the light. She wept loudly as Esme took her hands in hers and rubbed them soothingly. She had a concerned look in her eye as she comforted the maid. "Elaine, what's wrong?"

Elaine let out a cry as she jumped onto Esme, wrapping her arms around the redhead. I moved closer and watched, as Elyan and I looked at each other. This doesn't seem good. "It's my sister. She's sick."

"What do you mean sick? Like, with a flu?" Esme asked, as Elaine shook her head.

"No, it seems to be something much worse. You see, Esme, her eyes, they're white. All white. There's no pupil, no colour, other than white." Elaine cried, as Esme's eyes widened and I gasped. "And her skin, it's gone fine, like paper. It's crumbling like ash. I don't know what to do."

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, as Elaine turned and saw me. She went to curtsy, but I shook my head. "Do not bother with formalities. Just tell me what you know."

"I don't know how long, milady. She was fine last night when I went to bed last night. This morning, she was also fine, just complaining about a headache, but when I had a break from work this afternoon, I went home and found her on the floor. Unconscious and ill." Elaine sobbed, as Esme pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

Esme caught my eye over Elaine's head as Elyan cleared his throat. "I think it's best we go to Arthur."

"Yes. I think it is." I muttered, watching Elaine break down even more in Esme's arms.

* * *

The hall doors opened and I entered, Esme, Elyan and Elaine behind me. Arthur was reading scrolls of parchment as Gwen was writing something. Arthur looked up at me for a moment, before reading his parchment again.

I coughed pointedly. "Arthur, we have an issue."

"Yes, it appears Princess Mithian is unable to attend dinner tonight. Her ankle is giving her grief." Arthur responded, as he sat on his throne, Gwen beside him on her hers.

"It's worse than something concerning _her_, Arthur. I fear, there is possible an outbreak of some disease in the village." Arthur looked up at me at that and Gwen stopped writing. "A villager was found to be unconscious this afternoon. Her skin is like paper and her eyes are completely white."

"Who?" Arthur asked, standing up.

"Elaine's sister." I nodded towards Elaine who was beside Esme.

"Elaine, come forward please." Arthur requested, as she made her way forward hurriedly and curtsied messily. "Can you please describe everything about this for me?"

"Well sire, I went to work at dawn this morning. I work in the kitchens. When I left, my sister was sleeping in. It's her day off, you see. It's not unusual for her to rest in on her day off, so I left her. I had my break a little after lunchtime and went to check on her. I eat lunch with her on her day off. When I arrived, I went to make lunch when I saw her there, lying…on the floor. At first, I thought she must be asleep, but then, I went over to wake her. I rolled her onto her front when I saw her face. Her skin was pallid and flaky. Her eyes were wide open and pure white. There was no pupil or anything. She was lying still, barely breathing. I quickly ran to the castle where I bumped into Princess Amity, her guard and Esme. They brought me here." Elaine whispered weakly.

Arthur nodded seriously. "Has anyone seen her since?"

"No sire. Although, some of the villagers are outside the hut. They heard about what was happening and wanted to comfort me. I left them before I came here." Elaine whimpered as her eyes filled with tears. "I cannot lose my sister, sire."

"And I will do everything in my power to help her." Arthur comforted, before sighing. "Esme, can you please take Elaine to the kitchens to get a snack? I'm sure she's hungry."

Esme curtsied and left with Elaine in tow, although, I realized it was just Arthur's way of getting a chance to process and think. I moved a little closer to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I fear that whatever this is, it may spread."

"That is a wise and understandable fear, Amity. Guards, get Gaius. We'll need him." A guard left the hall quickly as Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't need this right now. It's just one stress after another."

Arthur turned and started to pace as Gwen looked worried. She stood up and walked over to Arthur, grabbing his hand and whispering something to him. I looked around the room, trying to give them privacy, when I noted that neither Merlin nor Morgana was there. "Where is Merlin and Morgana?"

"Morgana is in the marketplace, buying something for her to wear or something. Merlin is helping Princess Mithian with her ankle." Arthur answered from where he was with Gwen, as my heart contracted painfully.

"Does she _still_ need help?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, Amity, she does. She really hurt her ankle according to Gaius. It'll need rest for at least another day. Now, will you stop with your pitiful jealousy and actually think on something that matters right now? Such as my people's lives." Arthur snapped as Gwen gasped and stumbled back, as if I had been physically hit.

"Fine. I'll leave you to it." I felt my eyes water and turned to leave. "Don't follow me." I snarled to Elyan, who looked like he didn't know whether to obey or not.

"Amity, I didn't mean it." Arthur called, but I was out of the hall before he could stop me.

My boots which I had pulled back one once I had left Gwen's chambers, clacked loudly against the stone floor as Gaius entered the corridor. "Gaius." I nodded to him, going past when he turned around.

"Milady?" I stopped walking, but didn't bother to face him. "Where is Sir Elyan?"

"With Arthur." I muttered, as Gaius looked confused.

"Do you have a guard with you?" I shook my head. "Would you like to come with me to the hall then?"

"No thank you Gaius. I just need to be alone for a while." I said before leaving before the man could stop me.

I kept walking down the corridor as thoughts went revolving in my head. I need to have a walk. Finally, without Esme or Elyan. I made my way out of the front of the castle, walking down the steps when I bumped into somebody. "Oh, I am so sorry. I should have been paying better attention." I said, as his hands came to my waist to help support me.

"Oh, it's fine." The young man looked a few years older than me and his voice was thick with an accent that suggested he was from another kingdom and he was of common class. His black hair fell into his dark brown eyes and his skin was tanned. His eyes started to wander down my figure and I waited for the whole 'I just knocked a Princess over' reaction, when I realized I was in my old pair of breeches and a shirt and boots. I look like I'm just some peasant girl working in a male relative's old clothes. I just want to be treated as a person instead of a princess for once. I want to be treated normally. In a quick second decision, I decided that this man, who clearly doesn't recognize me, does not need to know who I really am.

"Oh, I've never seen you before. I'm...Amy." I introduced myself, thinking of the first name coming to mind as the man smiled at me.

"I'm Nascian." Nascian smiled sweetly at me, as I naturally waited for him to bow, which he didn't. Shock went through me as I stayed silent when he still didn't bow, until I once again remembered he didn't know my true status.

"Are you not from here?" I asked, as Nascian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm visiting. I'm from Essetir, which use to Cenred's kingdom." Nascian said, as I nodded.

"Ah, I guest of a Camelot, I see." I grinned at him, which he returned.

"Amy." Nascian smiled and stepped back. "Well, do you know your way around Camelot?"

Well, does it count if you're the ward of the King? I probably shouldn't mention that. "Yes, rather well." I responded, as Nascian looked thankful.

"Oh good, d'you mind showing me somewhere I could stay?" Nascian looked around. "I don't know where I'm going."

"I am I sure can help." I started to walk out of the courtyard. "I'll take you to the inn in Camelot. It's not too expensive there."

"Thank you, it's really appreciated." Nascian said, as I kept my head low when walking past guards.

Nascian's dark hair shone in the sunlight, when I saw that he, like Merlin, had a neckerchief. I ran my hand through my lose hair as I eyed the soldiers. If they turn and around and see me, they'll take me straight to Arthur. I won't have this chance to be treated as Amity, well, _Amy_.

"Nascian, I know it's a rather unusual request, but do you mind if I borrow your scarf? My hair is giving me grief but I forgot to bring something to tie it up with…" I trailed off as Nascian quickly nodded and began to untie it.

"Here." He gave it to me as I took it and went to tie my hair up. "Let me help." Nascian took the piece of material from me as I held my hair up and he began to wrap it around my hair, holding my distinctive golden curls up. "You have such pretty hair."

"Thank you." I answered once he finished and we started to walk again. The guards turned around just as I past and I kept my eyes low, although they didn't spare a second glance at me.

"So, what do you do?" Nascian asked and I gave him a questioning look. "As a job?"

"Oh, my occupation. I…" What are jobs a working class girl would do? I looked around the market place as people bustled around. "I…" My eye caught sight of a girl selling apples. "I…sell fruit."

"Fruit? What sorts?" Nascian was looking around the market place as my eyes searched for something to help me.

"Ah…apples." I caught sight of pears. "And pears!"

"Pears?" Nascian seemed confused by my sudden elation as the smile which graced my face when I thought of something began to fall off when I realized I was too excited.

"Yes…_pears_." I cleared my throat, inwardly wincing at my awkwardness and averted my eyes. "They're very…fascinating."

Nascian just nodded and we went silent as I took him to the inn. I stayed beside him as he ordered a room. Nascian faced me again. "Thanks for helping me, Amy."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." I responded naturally, as Nascian didn't seem to understand what I said. "Oh, I mean, you're…welcome."

A smile finally formed on his face when he understood what I said. Okay Amity, don't use overly fancy words. We just smiled at each other, when a man suddenly collapsed. I jumped and turned to see him choking before passing out. His skin was palling dramatically as his friend crouched beside.

"Ozzie, wake up yeh lazy bastard!" The man slurred, shaking the man and I sighed just when I realized he probably passed out from being so drunk. "Wake up!"

I went to face Nascian again when the man's eyes suddenly opened. The drunk friend leapt back, stumbling and falling down as alcohol affected his balance. One of the barmaids let out a scream when the man stared unseeingly at the ceiling, his eyes purely white.

"What the-?" Nascian started as guards entered the inn. I panicked as realization set in. If they saw me close enough, they would recognize me straight away and being treated as Amy would no longer happen.

"Come with me." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling us out of the inn.

"What was that?" Nascian was breathing heavily, as I pulled us behind the side of the inn where a stack of hay was.

"Nascian, do you mind being quiet for a few moments?" I hissed as I pulled us to the hay.

"Amy, what-?" I yanked us into the hay as more guards ran past. Hay went up my nose and in my mouth, the thick scent overpowering my senses. When the guards were gone, I allowed us to get out of the hay.

"What was that? Why are you hiding?" Nascian interrogated, his eyes wide. "Are you on the run from the king?"

"No, no, I'm just…special." I insisted, as Nascian watched me closely.

"Whatever you say, I'm going." He went to stand, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"Please don't leave me." I begged and he looked confused. "I don't usually get allowed out by myself."

"Why?"

Oh, come on Amity! Why'd you have to open your big mouth? I bit my lip as I thought of an excuse. "My father, he's very…protective of me. He never lets me out by myself!" Well, that's rather close to Arthur, I suppose, so it's not an entire lie.

Nascian looked like he accept my explanation as we got out of what was once a hay stack and now a surface of hay. "Do you know what was wrong with that guy?"

"No." I muttered, as another person went running past. Red hair was fiery in the light, but I turned back to Nascian. "But I do fear for Camelot if we don't find out what's wrong soon."

* * *

I slowly opened the door to my chamber, groaning when I saw Elyan inside. He was sitting beside the fire and peaked at me when I entered, before his eyes went back to the fireplace. I made my way in, cautiously walking behind him as I observed his tense posture. "Elyan?"

"You've been gone all afternoon. It's nearly nightfall, milady." Elyan said emotionlessly, as I sighed.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Elyan. I just needed a break from…everything." I sighed, as I sat on the stone floor beside the knight.

"I think everyone does." Elyan murmured as I joined him in staring into the fire.

"Have you heard more about this illness?" I asked, as Elyan shrugged.

"Gaius says he think it is the result of magic." Elyan informed me dully. "Whatever it is, we need to stop it soon. The number of deaths is twenty-five in one day."

"Oh." I said sadly, as Elyan looked at me deeply with his dark brown eyes.

"Elaine's sister didn't make it. She was one of the first to go." He whispered, and my eyes watered.

"Poor Elaine." I sniffed and pulled the material off my head, releasing my hair.

"She hasn't taken it well, Esme was with her last I heard." Elyan said, as I nodded.

"Esme is good with comforting." I told him when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Merlin entered, his face drawn into a sad expression. "Elyan, Amity."

"Merlin, what is it?" I asked, standing up and walking closer to the servant. His eyes were lowered and I felt my heart ache for whatever pain he was feeling.

"Esme…she…she needs you." Merlin eventually said, and my eyes widened. Is Esme sick now? I can't lose her, she's one of my closest friends.

"She isn't…isn't…" Merlin shook his head so I didn't have to finish my sentence, so I sighed in relief and clasped my hands together in front of me. "What is it then?"

"It's…it's her mother….Constantine. She's dead."

**Aww, Constantine is dead. Poor Esme and Mark :( **** Time for reviews!**

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– I'm sorry about your predicament at work. I hate it when people update and I'm in class at school where there's no possibility of reading it. Such a hard life for a fanfic reader :P Thank you for enjoying it and reviewing AGAIN! I'm glad you liked the prophecies. Reading about Merlin makes me happy too, although, so does Arthur ;) Thanks for asking about my tests, you're such a sweet heart :')**

_**Amy **_**– I think there's a possibility that Amity will find out about Merlin's secret (a HUGE possibility). You'll have to wait find out who Morgana will betray, although, I'll say it is someone very close to her. I agree, Gwen should have had a baby in the show (that and they shouldn't have killed Arthur off! Argh, I'm still upset about that). It wasn't GwenxArthur who were disrupted by Mithian, I thought it was time Amity showed some jealousy. Thanks for reviewing again!**

_**Guest**_** – Thank you for liking my story! I'm glad you found it interesting learning Amity's opinion about magic and I can promise you there will be an increase in amityxmerlin! There's just a few things that need to happen first, but then it WILL happen! Thank for the review! Xx**


	15. Unknown Disease

**Hey! I'm sorry about how this is late this is – I've been doing lots of tests and assignments and getting ready for my second semester exams! I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 14

Unknown Disease

I ran down the corridors and up the narrow path to Gaius' quarters, where I entered, Merlin and Elyan with me. I paused as I took in the scene, Esme was crying as she held onto a wailing Mark, who was screaming for his mother. Esme looked up when we came in, and one hand raised to me as I strode over and pulled the both of them into a hug.

"Oh Esme, Mark." I whispered, as they both clutched to me. "I am so sorry."

"S-s-s-s-she g-g-g-ot-t-t-t-t the i-i-i-illness, Ami-i-i-ity." Esme whimpered, her voice hardly understandable so she repeated it clearer and held on even tighter. "She got the illness."

I shut my eyes as I thought of Constantine. She had always be a quiet and tired lady, with her sick frame constantly shivering and her brown eyes dull. However, despite her feeble body, she did not have a weak soul. Constantine was much like Mark and Esme, in terms of, she was fiercely protective of those she loved. She always also kind though, even though she spent most of her time sleeping, she was prepared to help anyone in need.

"It appears that her already weak immune system just couldn't handle this new illness." Gaius said, as I nodded and held both of the redheaded siblings tighter.

"It'll be alright. I'll make sure of it." I promised, just as the doors opened and Morgana, Gwen and Arthur arrived.

Gwen and Morgana went straight to Esme and Mark's side, also comforting them as Mark was pulled into Gwen's embrace, which he accepted and held back. Morgana rubbed Esme's back while she was still in my arms. They gave me questioning looks, for they didn't know what had upset the two siblings. Arthur went up to Gaius.

"Gaius, how many casualties now?" He asked softly.

"More than twenty-five by now sire." He responded gently, as Arthur looked serious. "The last reported was…Constantine."

"The Mother of…" Arthur trailed off as he turned to look at Esme and Mark. "Esme, Mark."

Esme and Mark looked up at him as Arthur walked over slowly. "Y-y-y-yes sire?" Esme said eventually.

"I want you two to know that you have the Pendragon family's support. You also have our condolence. If either of you need anything, just say it and I'll make sure it happens." Arthur said quietly, as Esme nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, sire." She whispered, as I looked at her tear stained face and bright puffy red eyes.

"Esme, I think you and your brother should sleep in the antechamber in my chambers." I told her, and she shook her head.

"We shouldn't, Amity. We're just servants-"

"You _never_ have been _just_ a servant to me." I said firmly, and her eyes filled up with more tears. "You're a greater sister than I ever could have asked for. Now, I realize it might be too painful for you to go home just yet, which is why my offer still exists."

Esme looked thoughtful. "We might take your offer up, Amity."

"Good." I said quietly, squeezing her tighter as I caught Arthur's eye over her shoulder and we shared a look. We have to find a way to end this.

* * *

I stood in my chambers, staring out of my window as two guards placed another body onto the floor of the courtyard. The numbers had now risen to thirty-seven deaths. How many more deaths before we can stop it? I sighed and walked to my table, where I had parchment sitting on, a pot of ink and a quill beside it. I sat down at the table and dipped the quill in ink, before turning to the parchment.

_Dear Arthur, Gwen and Morgana,_

_I'm writing this letter to you before I go and Elyan will surely alert you that I am gone. I think it's time I act up to my Queen duties, starting with helping these people survive this illness. We have lost too many already, and if it's Prince Cary who has done this, maybe I'm the only the one who can stop him. I'm sorry for doing this to you, however, it needs to be done. I need to save the people. Constantine was one person, yet I saw the impact her departure had on her family. I cannot allow more people to go through this._

There was a knock on the door and before I could hide my note, the person entered. Arthur came around the corner and saw me sitting at the table, parchment and ink on it. "Amity? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I lied, and stood up, walking over to Arthur. "Any news about what is going on?"

"No." Arthur looked over my shoulder. "What were you writing?"

Before I could stop him, he went to the table and picked up the parchment, reading it. "Arthur-"

Arthur shushed me, as he looked up, startled. "What is this?"

"Nothing," I repeated, going to take it from him. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Amity, you were going to go run off in an attempt to save the people, which, may I say is very stupid."

"Stupid? What is stupid about wanting to save lives?" I snapped, crossing my arms when Arthur refused to hand the note over.

"Wanting to save lives isn't stupid, it's how you do it. You cannot just run headfirst into things." Arthur said firmly, as I scoffed.

"_Arthur Pendragon_, that is so hypocritical coming from you." I complained, as Arthur stepped closer.

"Listen to me, if you even continue to consider running away to take Cary down by yourself, don't." He whispered seriously, looking me in the eye. "Or you will find yourself enjoying time in my dungeons where you can reconsider your actions."

"You starting to sound like a tyrant, not a King." I snarled, as Arthur stepped back.

"No, I'm starting to restrict your behavior, because Amity, it is not safe out there. There are things you don't know yet, but you're too young-"

"I'm sixteen!" I cut in, as Arthur shook his head.

"You just a child." He responded as I rolled my eyes.

"You're not much older than me, Arthur, twelve years or so." I snapped, as Arthur stepped back.

"Twelve years can be a lot." He said softly, as my heart ached. Merlin is about ten or eleven years older than me. If Arthur thinks twelve is a lot, I hate to think of what his reaction would be to my love for his manservant.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked, as Arthur went to leave.

"You're too young."

"I'm going to be Queen in a few years time, I deserve to know." I yelled, as Arthur hesitated.

"Amity, what I know would not bode well with you." Arthur muttered as I marched towards him and grabbed his arms, yanking him around to face me.

"Tell me." I demanded fiercely as he sighed.

"There are things you do not know concerning Prince Cary." Arthur finally said, as I stepped back. "You do know of King Ricardus, right?"

"Of course, my brothers and I were taught our family tree. He was the King of Lexador hundreds of years ago." I answered, confusion sweeping through me.

"Well, he seduced a young girl who he got pregnant. He banished her from Lexador when she went to him and told him she was with his babe. She expected a happy response from him, not exile or the news that he was engaged to a princess. She ran away and met the Alac tribe." Arthur started, as I recognized the tribe's name.

"Isn't that the tribe who you had to find to stop the love potion?" I asked, as Arthur nodded.

"Yes. The woman gave birth to a little boy, before dying, from what they say, was a broken heart. The son was raised by the tribe and he married one of the tribe's girls and they had a child. The generations continued until one year, a woman called Rhiamon gave birth to a little boy called Carew, before she died from weakness. She bled out during the birth." Arthur said quietly, as I bit my lip, able to start guessing where this story was going.

"And what happened to Carew?" I asked after a few moments.

"He grew up before he found out about his heritage. He wanted to gain his rightful place, so when he was a young man, he left the tribe and took up the name Prince Cary. You know the rest." I could tell that Arthur wasn't sharing everything, but all I could do was stare at him.

"Are you saying that Prince Cary and I are…are…related?"

My arms dropped to my sides from where they folded across my chest. "Yes, distantly related."

I turned so Arthur wouldn't see the expression of vulnerability on my face. "Well…I didn't expect that."

"Amity, there's one more thing." Arthur whispered and I let out a small sob. There's always one more thing and it's never enjoyable.

"What?" I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself as Arthur came closer to me, so I could feel the heat from his chest against my back.

"While Cary has royal blood, he also has magic in his blood. This makes him a lot more dangerous than we originally thought." Arthur murmured, as I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

Magic? He has magic? How can I defeat a man with unfair advantages? The moment I charged at him with a sword, he would be able to magic it out of my hands. "Do you mind leaving me for a moment, Arthur? Just to process this…information."

"Of course, if you need anything…" Arthur trailed off, before walking to the door. "Amity, do not go ahead with your plan, because I will find out and it will not be pleasant."

"Yes, yes." I whispered, distracted as Arthur left.

I stumbled to the window again, where I stared out at the bodies which had increased in number again. Prince Cary has murdered so many people. Of Arthur's people. Of my people. I felt my eyes fill up with more tears which fell quickly. My hand grasped the window frame as I watched a woman scream as she clutched the body of a little girl to her chest. Gaius and Merlin were out in the courtyard, watching everything sadly and whispering to each other. Princess Mithian then descended slowly down the front steps, looking miserable at the sight of the bodies as she limped to Merlin's side. She said something to him which made him wrap an arm around her. I looked away from the sight, shutting my eyes as more tears fell down. I was never his and I never will be. It's time to accept that Merlin and I are not destined for each other.

I slowly opened my eyes again and watched as the mother had stopped screaming and was just crying over the daughter of her body. I saw a young girl who I do not know of the name of, but Esme mentioned once that she watches over Mark when Esme can't, run over to squat beside the lady and place her hand on her shoulder. The two ladies shared the same colour of dark brown hair, and the little girl's hair was also the same colour, as I realized the little girl was likely the little sister of the maid. Another tear fell down my cheek as I suddenly whacked the wall. A guard was carrying a body on a stretcher as he lowered it to the ground, when the blanket covering his face fell off. I gasped when I saw it was Lord Addams, who used to deal with scribing the new laws. It is not just one class being affected by this illness.

Why couldn't I stop this from happening before it occurred? Why couldn't I save all these people? Why did I have to be the cause if it was Prince Cary? I should have just accepted his proposal before he murdered those I loved and my people. I scowled, as my eyes turned hard and my jaw started to pulse as anger built up inside me.

"You will pay for what you've done, Cary." I swore, stepping back from the window. "You will pay."

* * *

"Come on, Elyan, hurry up." I commanded softly as we walked down the front steps. I was in my breeches, leather boots and shirt again, my sword in my belt with my hand resting on top of it. I had decided to pull on my cloak, which billowed out from behind me as we strode towards the horses.

"Amity, are you sure we should be doing this?" He questioned, as I nodded and went to where Cherish was, all prepared to be ridden. Elyan's horse was also ready as we mounted them.

"We need to end this, Elyan. People are getting hurt. Even worse, they're dying." I responded seriously and I kicked Cherish, making her run. Elyan sighed as he kicked his horse and followed behind me.

People bowed to me as I rode past, before I came to Esme and Mark's hut.

"Amity, what are we doing here?" Elyan asked as I jumped off Cherish and opened the door, entering as he came in.

"We need clues, Elyan." I answered and walked around the room, eyeing everything. It looked exactly the same as it always had.

"Like what?" Elyan enquired as he joined me in observing the room.

"Is there anything out of place? Is there anything unusual which shouldn't be here? A poultice for example?" I muttered and picked up pots and checked them to see some cooking herb in it.

"Or how about odd white powders?" Elyan asked.

"Yes, if it seems suspicious." I muttered when I crouched under the table to cheek. "Nothing here."

"Amity, you may want to look at this." Elyan called, as I stood up and made my way over to where he was beside Constantine's bed.

"What is it?" I stood beside him and my eyes widened when I took in the white powdery substance covering her bed. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." I bent down and touched the powder with my gloved hand. "It's like…chalk."

"I think Gaius needs to see this." Elyan said, as I looked up at him.

"I think he does." I agreed, as I pulled my glove off. Elyan gave me a strange look when I started putting white powder into it. "What? I'm not going to touch it with bare hands."

"Why your glove though?" Elyan asked as I stood and made sure no powder would escape from the glove.

"What else can I use? I'll just make sure it's clean next time I use it." We headed out of the hut and to our horses, hopping on as we took the powder back to Gaius.

* * *

"Gaius, this was found in one of the late villager's huts. I think it relates to the deaths and illnesses." I handed Gaius the powdered full glove as he walked to his bench.

"It seems to be some sort of powder." Gaius said as he peeked into the glove.

"Yes, and it's white and very ashy." I added, as Gaius sat down behind his bench, pulling out flasks and beakers. "I didn't smell it, so I don't know whether it has any poisonous odorous properties."

Gaius glanced up at me in surprise. "Those are rather technical terms, milady."

"Well, I am an educated lady." I shifted awkwardly, when Gaius gave me a deeper look. "Fine," I relented. "I read some of your books about the study of human body and poisons while you checked Esme when her lungs got worse."

Gaius nodded. "It's nice to know you have retained some information, milady."

I shook my head and placed my hands on Gaius' table, leaning over it as my sword lightly hit the side of the bench. "It doesn't matter right now, Gaius. What matters is what is this substance and why was it in Constantine's bed."

Merlin abruptly entered, panting as I jumped at the unexpected noise and movement. I place my hand over my heart in an attempt to calm it as Merlin's didn't notice me and began to talk to Gaius. "Gaius, it's getting worse…oh, Amity."

I flushed and smiled at him. Okay, I think my heart is racing for a different reason now. "Hello Merlin."

My smile fell off when a female's voice echoed around the chambers. "Merlin?"

"Here Mithian." Princess Mithian trotted into the room, favouring her good foot as she ambled. I frowned, pretending I didn't see her and turned back to Gaius.

"It was on Constantine's bed, covering it." I informed Gaius, who poured the powder into a glass beaker while I went to his side to watch what he was doing.

"It does appear to be some sort of powder." Gaius muttered to himself as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that is obvious. Do you recognize it?" I asked, moving closer.

"I have a few ideas." Gaius said, as I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "It seems to be like chalk."

"Elyan and I realized that too!" I argued as I strode to his bookshelf. "What books do you have about powders?"

"Milady, I do not think it'll be there." Gaius said, as I growled.

"There has to be something, Gaius. Surely, you must know something." I snapped, as Merlin gave me a peeved look.

"Milady, Gaius needs time. He's only just seen this powder." Merlin said quickly, as I sighed and the tension left my body as I sagged against his bookcase.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I'm just concerned." I apologized.

"Do not worry, milady, it's understandable." Gaius said, as a crease developed between his eyebrows when they furrowed. "That's peculiar."

"What is it?" Princess Mithian as I made my way over, ignoring her as I stood next to Elyan.

I looked at the small amount of powder he was holding in tweezers. "Gaius?"

"It appears to be leaking something black." Gaius said, as I noticed the black liquid that was beginning to ooze as the powder disappeared and the substance took over.

"It looks like…ink." Elyan murmured, as we all agreed.

"But how would powder turn to ink?" Princess Mithian questioned, as I looked at her sharply.

"If it's magical, then I'm sure nearly anything would be possible." I turned back to Gaius. "Could it be magical, Gaius?"

"It is very likely, milady." Gaius responded, as he poured the liquid into a different beaker.

"It's probably Cary's work." I whispered, as all those, other than Merlin, looked at me, bemused. "Prince Cary is possibly a sorcerer."

Gaius and Elyan both paled at my sentence as Princess Mithian gasped. "Well then, we better be more cautious. If Prince Cary knows magic then…"

"What Gaius?" Merlin asked, as we all leaned closer to the older man.

"I fear for our lives, as well as everyone else in the whole world." He said solemnly, sharing a dark look with Merlin.

I bit my lip, before clearing my throat. "I will deal with Prince Cary later, but for now, we just have to face this illness."

"Why did you go searching without Arthur, Amity? What if you got hurt? And didn't Arthur tell you not to go after Prince Cary?" Gaius grilled as I sighed.

"I didn't go after Prince Cary himself, Gaius, I went after answers as to how to save our people. Honestly, yes, I'm a princess, but I am in no way a paper doll." I snapped, before my eyes widened.

Paper. The powder is like chalk, or small bits of parchment which have been crumbled. However, they leak a black material similar to ink, as if someone wrote on them.

"Amity?" Merlin walked over as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders, but I stayed staring at nothing in particular. "Amity? Are you alright?"

"Parchment…ink…that's it!" I squealed, making Merlin jump as I whirled to face Gaius. "I've got it, Gaius. People are being poisoned by parchment."

"What do you mean, Amity?" Gaius asked, looking curious as I moved closer.

"Well, isn't it obvious, what do all the people who have been taken ill have in common?" There was silence as I continued. "Well, they all work with parchment, usually getting new parchment every now and then."

"What do you mean?" Princess Mithian quizzed, looking intrigued.

"Well, for example, those who work in the market place often have to write down how much they earn each day, don't they? So they need new parchment relatively often. However, it was not just the working class who were taken ill. Lord Addams deals with scribing the new laws and he would have recently of been using new parchment. Arthur recently ordered new parchment in and we had a large stock of it arrive and be handed out. What if this one stock was cursed by Prince Cary to harm the user? It's as if they are the deteriorating parchment. They're skin goes pale and like chalk and they even shed powder which, if grounded, turns to ink." I said quickly, as the others took in what I said.

"But what about Constantine? She never worked or was well enough to write. She was unable to read as well." Merlin stated, as I took in a deep breath.

"She may not be able to read or write, but what if Mark drew something for her or Esme wrote something and she had it in her grasp?" I suggested, as the others nodded thoughtfully.

"Why isn't Mark or Esme sick as well then?" Elyan asked, and I bit my lip.

"Because, Gaius recently has given both of them potions and draughts to aid their health. Esme has always had issues with her lungs, and to help this, Gaius gives her potions which increase her immune system. She has been having these potions since she was a child, she's bound to of grown a resistance to some illness by now, her immune system can protect her from illness, it's just her lungs which are still weak." I blurted as my mind going through every scenario quickly.

"And Mark?" Princess Mithian queried, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, he too has had potions to increase his immunity after his accident concerning the bogles. Someone will explain later." I said when Princess Mithian gave me a confused look. "He took potions which would had protected him. He too gained immunity."

"Princess Amity," I looked at Gaius who was staring at me, stunned. "You might be the picture of brilliance."

"Why thank you, Gaius." I responded, before turning to Elyan. "Come Elyan, we need to find Arthur."

* * *

"I know, how about you ask the guard where Arthur is? I'll just wait." I said, as Elyan nodded and went to the guard at the end of the corridor.

"Amy?" I heard some asked, as I turned and stared.

"Nascian? What are you doing here?" I looked down and remembered I was in the clothes he saw me in earlier. "Have you been enjoying your stay?"

"My stay has been very good." Nascian moved closer, as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"That's good." I said, right when I heard Arthur's voice. "Ah, come with me!"

I grabbed Nascian's hand and opened the door to my chambers, pulling him inside. He looked confused when I shut the door behind him, before slowly walking around and observing the room.

"This is a noble's chamber! What are we doing here? We'll get in trouble for being here!" He hissed as I paraded over to him.

"Calm down, Nascian, we don't have much time." I mumbled.

When he went to leave, I grabbed his hands desperately. He stopped and looked down at our linked hands before looking back at me. "Don't have much time? Of course we don't, we're in what looks like to be in a lady's chamber, even fit for a princess!"

"Well, we could get in trouble but not for the reasons you know." I whispered to him, and my hands tightened around his as Sun shined down on us through the windows. "There's something you need to know about me Nascian."

"What? You often run uninvited into lady's chambers?" Nascian said sarcastically, as I gave him an awkward smile.

"Close, but not quiet. You see, Nascian-" The door suddenly opened and Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Princess Mithian, Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival entered. They all stopped and gapped at us while I stared at them in horror. Nascian's eyes widened when everyone focused on him and he looked back at me. I noted that Gwen looked as if she was seeing a ghost, while Arthur was steaming and Morgana seemed very shocked. Even Merlin was surprised, as he looked between Arthur, Gwen, Nascian and myself, before his eyes narrowed at Nascian.

"What is going on here?" Arthur shouted in anger as I gulped.

"Amity?" Gwen asked, as I realized just what it looked like.

I was still holding hands with Nascian, and are bodies were closer than I remembered. The Sun was shining on us, creating an ethereal glow as his darks locks contrasted with my golden ones. However, what surprised me was the continuation to Arthur's response.

"Lancelot?" He said, as I looked confused. Who is _Lancelot_? Nascian looked saddened at what Arthur called him, before he gave me a bemused look.

"Amity? As in Princess Amity of Lexador, Arthur's ward?" I released his hands and stumbled back from him, a betrayed look painting my face.

"_Lancelot_? Who is Lancelot?" I questioned, as we stared at each other, and realization set in. _Lancelot_ had lied about who he really was, just how I had lied to him. Well…this is strangely ironic.

"Now what is going on here?" Arthur asked, his tone suggesting that he was either holding his anger in very well, or he was inwardly plotting Lancelot's death to look like an accident.

"Well, Arthur, _Lancelot_ and I were just talking." I explained, as Arthur scoffed.

"And talking requires you holding hands?"

"Well, it does when the other person keeps trying to leave you because they fear being caught." I muttered, before turning back to Lancelot. "I am sorry for not telling you who I really was." I apologized, as he smiled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you my true identity either." He said, as we smiled at each other.

"You didn't really answer my question." Arthur snapped as he walked to my side, tugging me possessively to his side and wrapping an arm around me, his other arm resting on the sword on his belt.

"I bumped into Lancelot yesterday, however, I introduced myself as Amy. He said he was called Nascian." I informed Arthur.

"Why did you call yourself Amy?" He asked, as I bit my lip.

"Because, he didn't recognize me to start with as Princess Amity. I wasn't wearing my dress, I was wearing breeches and a shirt, something a peasant would wear. And Arthur, I've never properly been treated as just a normal person. There's always someone who insists it isn't proper to not treat me as a princess. It was nice to be treated as Amy, even though she wasn't who I really was. I just want to be Amity sometimes, not some Princess." I whimpered and Arthur quickly hugged me, as I clutched him.

"Oh Amity," Arthur whispered, kissing my forehead.

We stayed like that until I finally pulled away. "We need to deal about this illness. We can talk about this later." I flushed when I saw everyone else's eyes on me. "Now, what do we know?"

"Other than Lancelot is going to get a rough talking to by Arthur, we know that that we think the parchment has been cursed. We think that the ink that is leaking from the chalk-like debris is the ink used to curse the paper. Apparently, there's a curse where if you write on one piece of paper, it can curse the whole lot you want to." Morgana said, as Lancelot paled and edged away from Arthur, who decided to glare daggers.

"Ouch." Arthur hissed, massaging his bruised ribs when I elbowed him.

"Stop glaring at Lancelot." I demanded, as Gaius entered. "What is the curse called?"

"We believe it is the _Creta Deprecor_, which translates to the _Chalk Curse_. It is when something is cursed and makes people who are exposed it die and then their bodies slowly turn to chalk after a few days. Before they die, they turn pale and their skin goes parchment-like. Then they start to slowly fall apart." Gaius explained, as I swallowed thickly.

"Wait, so this curse has been cast among the citizens of Camelot?" Lancelot queried, but I didn't answer.

So many people have had to go through so much pain, the idea of falling to pieces does not sound enjoyable at all. The image of poor Constantine in more pain than usual, or the little sister of Mark's babysitter having to go through it. I bit my lip as I saw people watching my reaction closely. I shook my head and my hands clenched. How can Prince Cary do this to my people? How can he live knowing he has killed so many?

"How do we save them?" Arthur asked.

"Well, there's one parchment which would have the curse written on it. We would have to destroy that one piece." Gaius answered, as everyone looked deep in thought.

"Where would that parchment be?" Gwen questioned, as Gaius sighed.

"I'm not sure milady. It could be anywhere really. I suppose it depends who Prince Cary wants to kill the most." He said, as my eyes lit up. Who Cary wants to kill the most? Who would be stopping him from being King? It wouldn't be me because he needs to marry me to be King, but there's two main people stopping that from happening.

"It's with Arthur and Gwen." I said quickly, as everyone looked shocked. "Who would Cary want dead the most? The two people with the most power to stop him from marrying me! They also wouldn't suspect parchment to be cursed, but both Arthur and Gwen use parchment."

Everyone stared at me, amazed, as I blushed more. "What? I might have indulged in some crime novels in my free time."

"Amity, you are amazing!" Morgana cried, as I went even redder when Merlin nodded in agreement, even though everyone else was.

"Now we just need to find the parchment." Arthur said, before he started rattling out orders, but I just stayed silent as I watched Princess Mithian and Merlin whispering to each other comfortably. Well, it seems like some people are just meant to be.

* * *

"Do you mind checking on Esme and Mark, Elyan?" I asked as I walked down the corridor, reading a note from an old piece of parchment Gaius has, which says the names of those who had died. The number of deaths has gone to forty-nine, all ages and classes effected by it. My heels clicked sharply against the floor as my skirt swooped behind me. I had recently just changed out of my breeches and shirt, as the feast for Princess Mithian is soon about to begin.

"Yes Amity." Elyan said, knowing not to question me currently, otherwise he could face punishment. It's not because I hate him or blame him, I'm just not in the mood to have my decisions questioned by anyone. Elyan went towards my chambers as I kept going to the hall to meet with Arthur and Gwen.

I heard footsteps and the voice of Princess Mithian. "She's very…dedicated, isn't she? Princess Amity, I mean."

"Yes, she's dedicated, but she has to be. She's the only royal Fathern left. She has to be loyal to her people." Merlin responded, as I stopped walking just to listen.

"She puts in a lot effort into ensuring the safety of the people." Princess Mithian said slowly.

"Yes, she cares a lot for them and does everything in her power to help the people in anyway." I smiled at his response, which was soon quickly taken from me when Princess Mithian continued.

"Yes, but, sometimes these issues should be left to the knights and Arthur, don't you think?" Princess Mithian suggested, as my jaw dropped. Who does she think she is?

"No, I don't." Merlin said firmly, and a smile started to come onto my face again. "I think she is doing a magnificent job. I think she is a strong and independent woman. She doesn't need help from a man because she is _very_ capable. Amity is not stupid and she will be the greatest Queen of Lexador there ever was, I can promise you that."

"So you know her well then?" Princess Mithian questioned.

"Not as well as Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana, but yes, I know her. And I know she is kind-hearted and fair, however, she can be firm if she needs to be. She can crack jokes, but she can also be serious if the situation needs it. She is also one of the most loyal people you will ever meet. To Gwen. To Arthur. To Morgana. To Camelot and Lexador." Merlin prattled on.

I felt my heart swell with joy at his words. He thinks so highly of me? I leaned against the wall and brought my hands up to my heart and shut my eyes as I listened more. I know it's rude, but what sort of girl wouldn't listen to the man she loves defend her honour?

"Don't you think her relationship with Arthur is a little…too close?" What's wrong with my relationship with Arthur? He's like a mixture of a father and a brother to me. It's not like his having an affair with me behind Gwen's back. I winced. Argh that would be like incest.

"No, I think she and Arthur share a strong bond because they have very similar backgrounds." There was a pause before Merlin continued. "They both grew up with high expectations placed on them and in a society which criticized their every move. They were raised with similar beliefs and attitudes and lessons. They grew up knowing one day they'd be expected to marry to create a pact between two different kingdoms. That and they grew up knowing each other. Arthur even held Amity when she was baby according to Gaius, although he was too small to remember now. Arthur use to play fight with her eldest brother. Their fathers were best friends and swore to protect each other's families. King Godric was one of the people Uther turned to for comfort when Ygraine died. They have known each other for years now." Merlin took in a deep breath.

"They have lost their parents abruptly and unexpectedly and been suddenly forced to face the fact they would have to rule. However, Arthur had it easier than Amity – he knew one day he'd be the main ruler of a kingdom. If you had told a child Amity that one day she would be Lexador's Queen, she wouldn't have believed it. She had six older brothers, who would believe that they'd lose all their six brothers by the time they were fourteen? In a way, she connected to Arthur more than anyone else because they are so similar, not just in their lifestyle and history, but also their personalities." Merlin was beginning to pant.

"They're both proud and fair. They have the capacity to love and all those who they love, well, they are fiercely protective of them. They would sacrifice themselves for those they love. They would die to protect their people. They would give up their wealth if need be. They would give up their kingdoms if it was to save their loved ones. They are loyal. Surely you have seen that while here? Amity is so loyal to Arthur and Gwen, but she also has the people's loyalties. She has shown her caring nature when Esme and Mark needed it most. She is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and she has my loyalty. I would follow her to Hell, just because I know that no matter what, she would put everyone else first. That's just Amity. She's self-sacrificing, she's just, she's noble-hearted and she is one of the kindest woman in this world. She may be only fifteen, but I have never meet such a strong and smart woman. She will lead Lexador to prosperity. I can tell you that, so do not question her around me, Princess Mithian, because Amity will always have my trust and faithfulness."

By the end of his speech I had tears falling from my eyes and a silly grin on my face, as I heard Merlin walk away from Princess Mithian, who stayed where she was. Maybe there is hope for myself and Merlin. I cleared my throat and pushed off from the wall before striding around the corner, catching the shocked eye of Princess Mithian who was standing by herself.

"Princess Amity?" She said, surprised, although she wasn't stupid enough to think I didn't hear everything.

"Princess Mithian." I said, before just going straight past her.

Now I think about it, Princess Mithian doesn't actually hold that much above me, because in the end, I have the man I loves loyalty and trust. I'd like to see how she could compare with that.

* * *

"Amity, you're not touching your food." Gwen said, concerned as I sat with my knife in hand, but not actually eating.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, as Morgana, Arthur, Princess Mithian and Merlin's eyes went to me. "How can I eat when I know there are people out there dying?"

"Amity, we know the curse now and we're searching for the cursed paper, that's all we can do." Arthur replied, as I sighed. "I know it's hard, but we have to try and keep our strength. Starving yourself won't help."

I groaned and dropped my knife and suddenly standing up. Elyan jumped forward to follow me, but I raised my hand. "Please Elyan…I need to be alone. If you excuse me, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana…Princess Mithian." I curtsied before leaving, ignoring the eyes on me as I left the hall.

"I'll go speak to her." I said a female say as I sped up and tried to escape whoever it was.

I made my way down the corridor and went to climb the stairs, my foot on the first step when a voice called out to me. "Princess Amity! Please wait!"

I sighed and turned around to face the Princess running after me. "Princess Mithian, do you have anything to add about my character? Or have you gotten it all out in your little talk to Merlin earlier?"

"Princess Amity, I am sorry. I was unaware you were able to hear." She apologized and I scoffed.

"Milady, excuse my bad manners, but I am not actually caring about what you think about me, I don't give a damn, to be honest." I snapped, as she gasped and I turned, heading up the stairs.

"Well, you give a damn about Merlin thinks about you!" She shouted, as I stopped.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent, Princess Amity. I'm not blind. I saw that look when I was here on the premises I could be marrying Arthur. You know, he had the same look when thinking about Gwen. The sort of look that a blind man would have when he saw for the first time. When we're around Merlin, I see the same look on your face." Princess Mithian stepped forward, one foot going onto the first step.

I moved up a step and looked down at her. "You know nothing about me, Princess Mithian."

"That's where you're wrong, Princess Amity." She yelled, as I rolled my eyes and went to run up the stairs. "You love Merlin more than you've ever loved anyone else, isn't that true? He's your first proper love. And you hate me because I share a friendship with Merlin."

"Stop acting like you know me." I snarled, as she ran after me.

"You only came to the hunt because you realized that Merlin would be there! You only notice me when Merlin is next to me and all you can do is glare at me with your envious eyes." Princess Mithian insisted as I whirled to face her, glowering up at her.

"You. Do. Not. Know. Me." I whispered, my tone tight and threatening as my eyes narrowed up at me. "Stop trying to analysis me. There is more to life than some Princess."

"I'm analyzing the two future rulers of one of my neighboring kingdoms." She said, as I stumbled back.

"Two future rulers?"

"You and Merlin." Princess Mithian stayed where she was, which I was thankful for. "Anyone can see that the man will grow to love you."

"Anyone can see that you're about to get a black eye." I snapped in response, as she shook her head. "Why are you so insistent about myself and Merlin?"

"Because I don't want to see another set of true loves torn apart by class barrier." Princess Mithian blurted out as I gave her an odd look. Okay…I wasn't expect _that_ at as a response. "Look, Princess Amity, if we are to be future alliance rulers, I don't want the other ruler to turn bitter due to her love not being permitted. I saw how Arthur not having Gwen affected him, before they got married. I swore to myself after that I would never want anyone to go through that."

"But you stayed with him, knowing how it was hurting me." I said quietly, as she frowned.

"I was trying to see whether he cared about you." She answered, as there was silence between us.

"You know, Princess Mithian," I muttered eventually, staring at her. "You are creepy, but in a sort of nice way."

"I can say the same about you." She said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I am not the one analyzing other people and toying with their emotions to see how much they care for each other!" I retorted.

"I'm not the one who went one a sport she hates to make sure another woman didn't play a move on someone she loves." Princess Mithian said, as my jaw dropped and I gaped of her as I tried to say something to respond with, but my mind didn't seem to be working. "I'm just going to say something I told Arthur all those years ago, Princess Amity."

"What?" I muttered, as she took a step back.

"Don't lose the person you love. I would gladly give up my kingdom to love how you love your sweetheart. Don't give it all up." She said, before walking away, leaving me shocked and on the staircase.

* * *

"We have destroyed every piece of parchment we ordered through when we got the last lot. The disease has not stopped, it's still spreading." Arthur complained as he paced up and down the hall. Gwen was sitting in her throne as I leaned against Arthur's empty one.

"Are we sure that it's the parchment?" Princess Mithian asked as I didn't bother answering.

"We have agreed it is the most plausible, Mithian." Gwen said gently and weakly, although she was clearly frustrated.

Everyone is frustrated. Everyone is annoyed at everyone else. And most important, everyone is scared that their loved ones will be the next to collapse, sick. I sighed and went through all the pieces of parchment in my head. Every piece I received recently has been destroyed. I even destroyed a picture of me which Mark had drawn, although, when I asked him, he promised he would draw another two pictures me which would be even better. Esme had coped with mourning the loss of her mother by mothering Mark, however, it had sent Mark practically insane because if she felt anything was not the slightest bit safe, she wouldn't allow him to play with it. She nearly took away his toy sword, but that's when I stepped in and put my foot down. She finally realized how over-protective and controlling she was being over Mark and had stopped being as commanding, although, she is still stricter and more worried about him than she used to be.

I heard Gwen cough slightly, and I turned to look her, before gasping. She was a paler and looking exhausted. Her hands were shaking as she shut her eyes and took in a deep breathe. "Gwen? Are you alright?" I asked, as she looked at me.

Her brown eyes were changing. They were going white, looking as she had white clouds covering her pupils. "Gwen!" I shrieked when her eyes rolled backwards and she fell forward. I pushed off Arthur's throne and grabbed her before she slipped out of her chair. "Arthur, get over here!"

Arthur ran over, looking as if his world was falling apart. He fell to his knees and took Gwen from me as her head lolled to each side. "Guinevere? Can you hear me? Guinevere? Guinevere!" His pained cry echoed around the hall as I watched in horror while he rocked her limp body from side to side.

"Guards, get Gaius." I commanded as Morgana ran and knelt beside Arthur and Gwen.

The guard nodded and ran from the room as Elyan went to his sister's side. Princess Mithian watched sadly as we all observed Arthur pick up the body of his unconscious wife, mumbling about how Gaius wouldn't get here fast enough. He sprinted out of the hall as we all followed him to where he carried Gwen to Gaius' quarters, where he took her inside and everyone else waited outside the chamber. If only the cure had been found before all of this happened.

That still leads me back to the original question. What parchment hasn't been burnt? There's little left that was used with parchment and written on recently. I inwardly huffed when more cries of anguish came from the courtyard where more bodies were being piled. The guards had not started a mass burning and memorial of the bodies, as families cried while watching their loved one's bodies perish in flames. If only Cary hadn't done this curse. If only he had never thirsted for power. If only he had never sent that threat. _That's it_.

"I know what it could be!" I accidentally screamed, making people jump. I knocked on the doors and entered, seeing Arthur sitting beside Gwen who was lying on the patient's bed, looking even paler. "The letter Cary sent to me."

"What?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"The only parchment that isn't burnt. It's the letter from Cary." I rushed out, as Gaius and Arthur gave me amazed looks.

"Of course, how didn't I think of it? The only letter not burnt." Arthur muttered, before kissing Gwen on the cheek, standing up and running out of the quarters. I shared a surprised look with Gaius before rushing out after him.

"Arthur!" I shouted, sprinting, ignoring everyone outside of the physician's rooms, as I went as fast as I could in my heels and long dress. "Wait!"

Arthur ran up the stairs as I trailed, before we turned the corner and ran to his and Gwen's bedchambers. He entered in quickly as I stopped by the door, panting. "What the-"

"It's here, somewhere!" He started searching through the draws of his desk. I went to his side and watched as he went through his draws, pulling out spare quills and pots of ink. I caught sight of some parchment.

"There." I said, reaching forward and yanking the letter into my hands.

"We better take it to Gaius. He'll know the best way to burn it." Arthur said, taking the letter from me.

"With fire?" I joked dryly, before we ran out of the room and back to Gaius' chambers.

"Amity, what is going on?" Morgana asked when we came back past again.

"We know which parchment is the one which needs to be burnt." I informed her as we all entered Gaius' room and went to Gaius.

"We have the parchment, Gaius." Arthur said, huffing as he handed it to Gaius, who took it and walked to where a fireplace was. He then suddenly threw the parchment into the fire as the fire turned green, blue and then went back to red. We stayed still none of us moving as there was silence in the room.

There was a soft groan, as we whirled to face Gwen who was shifting. Her skin was going darker as she slowly opened her eyes. "What…?"

"Guinevere!" Arthur cried, as he ran to his wife's side and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Guinevere."

"Arthur." She whispered, as Morgana took my hand.

"Let's leave them." She said, as we all left the room, leaving the two lovers to hold onto each other and comfort each other.

* * *

I stood beside Esme, holding Mark's hand and one arm around the twelve year old as tears fell from both their eyes. I was dressed in a black velvet dress and Esme was in an old black dress of mine which fitted her better than any other of my old dresses. Her red hair stood out in the light, as the Sun shone down. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Elyan stood a little behind us. Merlin and Gaius were a little right of them as Esme slowly moved forward and lifted the lit torch.

"I will always love you, Mother. And I'll always miss you. I promise I'll make you proud." She whimpered, as she moved in front of us and made her way to the shore where the small little boat was floating with Sir Leon in the water, holding it so it didn't float away. "Don't forgot me."

She lowered the torch as the fire caught the boat alight and Sir Leon let go and pushed it away, letting it float away and further into the lake. Esme stumbling back, handing the torch to Sir Leon as Mark released my hand and went by her side. They held onto each other as they sobbed and watched the body of Constantine burn.

* * *

"Rise Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Arthur's voice boomed around the hall as Lancelot stood up from where he was kneeling in front of him. Gwen sat on her throne, smiling and seeming happier now her strength had returned. She had been weak for a few days after waking, leaving Arthur to say goodbye to Princess Mithian with only Morgana and myself. When Princess Mithian left, we curtsied politely at each other, but the look in our eyes suggested that neither of us had forgotten our last conversation. And, as bad as it may sound, I am not missing her. At all.

After the clapping from all those attending the knighting ceremony ended, the people started to leave the hall as I made my way over to Lancelot. "Sir Lancelot, I believe a congratulations is in order." I said pleasantly, as he grinned.

"Thank you, milady. I'm just glad that Arthur is a fair King who gives people what they deserve despite their classes." He answered.

"Arthur is a kind man, if he feels you're worthy of being a knight, then I wouldn't question it. And please Lancelot, it's Amity. Just Amity." I responded, as he grinned and nodded in response, before being called over by the other knights. "Well, duty calls."

"Yes, it does." He said, before bowing. "I'll see you later, Amity."

I watched Lancelot walk off to the knights as a throat cleared behind me. I turned and went rosy when my eyes went straight to Merlin's chest. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. "Hello Amity."

"Hello Merlin." I said quietly, beaming up at him.

"I just wanted to say you've been wonderful these past few days. Very strong and smart." He said, as I went redder.

"It was nothing." I said shyly, as he quickly shook his head.

"No it wasn't, if it wasn't for your smart and logical thinking, Camelot would still be diseased." Merlin said, as I smiled.

"Thank Merlin, it means a lot to me." I answered.

"You're welcome." Merlin said, before Arthur shouted out for him. "Well, his royal prattiness calls."

I giggled. "Have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. What's more fun than cleaning his royal armour?" Merlin winked cheekily at me before walking off and I stared after him.

Well, at least there's one thing I've learnt from all of this, and that's don't shy away from those you love before you lose them, at least that's what Princess Mithian's last comment to me suggested and seeing Arthur so scared after Gwen's collapse. An arm linked through mine and I smiled at Esme who had returned to my services yesterday.

"Ready to go for a quick horse ride, Amity?" She asked, as my eyes went to Merlin for a moment, before back to her.

I grinned. "Ready."

**That's it! And I just want to say…35 REVIEWS! WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! AND 31 FOLLOWERS! ARGH, I'M SO HAPPY! Thanks for that **

_**Bilboswaggins2 **_**– Aww, thank you for the compliment and reviewing again! You did got some more jealous Amity, although, because she wanted to appear responsible, so it sort of dulled. I'm glad you get happy reading stories. Not finished with my tests yet, but I hope to write more often during the holidays! **

_**bookXworm080 **_**– Arthur did seem rather insensitive, didn't he? He was a bit mean to Amity, although, he is a naturally rather oblivious character. What did you think about Nascian's real identity? I laughed when I read your comment because I had already planned Nascian's true identity. Trust me, there will be some jealousy on Merlin's part in later chapters ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Amy **_**– Haha, I only realized about the 'Amy' thing when I read your comment! There will be some more time spent between Gwen and Amity, and I think that this chapter explained the secret to why Mithian was there. I know, jealous Amity is adorable. Maybe, eventually, there will be some jealous Merlin ;)**

_**Hanna280**_** – Thank you for reviewing! Aww, you're such a sweetheart, I'm glad you like the chemistry and the red dress scene. I think *hint hint* that Amity will eventually find out about Merlin's power and keep it a secret. Thanks for loving my story! **


	16. The Dreaded Day

**Hey, here is the next chapter. I'll try and post chapter 16 soon! I'm sorry about how delayed some of these chapters have been, I'm just in test/assignment/exam prep time at school. I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 15

The Dreaded Day

The day I had been dreading arrived a week after the cursed parchment incident. Everyone had been cautious around me, as if either expecting me to burst into tears or start screaming angrily. I kept my head low wherever I walked as Mark, who hadn't realized what day was arriving, kept chatting to me happily. He and Esme have been staying in the antechamber as the thought of staying in their hut hurt too much just after the loss of Constantine. Mark's happy non-stop talking ended though, after Esme pulled him aside two days ago and whispered to him that I'm going through a hard time and I need space. A part of me thanked Esme for that, although a part of me enjoyed having the bubbly little boy around to distract me. However, no matter the amount of distractions, there was no way I could stop this day from happening.

Today is the anniversary of my parents' and brothers' deaths. Today is the anniversary of the day I lost my family and those I would always love unconditionally. It's hard to think it's been a whole year since I was forced to watch them suffer and hear their screams. To be honest, it hurts just to think about it. My heart aches and throbs painfully, as I scrunched my eyes tightly while tears fell from them. Esme and Mark had stayed in a spare room in the castle last night and had not come to awaken me this morning as they knew I would want to be by myself.

The curtains are still drawn, making the room all black. I have no clue what the time is. I have no clue about much, as all I feel is numbness before the numb disappears for me just to feel pain. Pain that shots straight to my heart, making me cry out loudly and sob. I clutch my pillow and hold it to my chest, as if it could offer any support. After another lot of crying was finished, I hiccupped and laid still, staring into the distance without properly seeing. Slowly, I released the pillow and sat up, my hair all matted and eyes red and puffy. I tried to wipe tears off my cheeks, but even when they were gone, my cheeks felt sticky and damp.

I got up and stood, leaning against one of the posts on my bed and sighing. I wish this pain would end and I could just feel numb, instead of all the sudden bursts of pain. It's just like the first weeks after their deaths, where I would hide in my room and pretend I was only in Camelot on a holiday and I'd go home to Lexador soon, where Mother and Father would be waiting to greet me in the front gates and my brothers would arrive at the welcome home feast and hug me tightly, all saying they had missed me and cracking some joke. I would do anything just to see their faces again and to hear their voices. I remember their voices, but remembering is different to actually experiencing them again. Their voices have distorted overtime and turned fainter. What was once their shouts and screams of my name in my head and merely whispers.

I suddenly let out a wail as the pain got too much again and I fell to the floor, my hand to my heart as my hair fell forward, touching the floor as I rocked side to side. Why can't this pain stop? Why can't I just ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist and hurt me during my every move? I got back to my feet and stumbled to the curtains, catching my breath as my hand came to the curtains and grasped it. Gradually, I pulled on the curtain and lifted enough that a small ray of light shot into my room. My eyes widened when I took in the courtyard. Beside the walls of the castle and spreading out, reaching almost half-way across is, were flowers, small pictures and notes and candles. I felt my eyes water as I saw all the villagers bowing as they placed their gift down and they stepped back before moving back and walking out of the courtyard for a new villager to come and take their place and the process repeated.

My eyes drifted to where Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were standing on the steps, watching them. Arthur was dressed in his breeches and shirt, instead of his armour. Gwen and Morgana were both wearing black dresses, and all three had sad expressions as they watched the people mourning. I felt a level of surprise at the reaction to the anniversary, as my family weren't their royal family, but I still felt blessed in an odd way, that the people cared enough to do it.

"It's time." I whispered, before going to my wardrobe and pulling out a black dress.

I unhurriedly pulled my nightgown over my head, before tugging the black dress on, not bothering about a corset. Once the dress was on, I got some black heels and put them on before going to my mirror, where I sat down. I stared at myself miserably in the mirror as I began to brush the snarls out of my hair. It took longer than when Esme does it, but once all knots were gone, I didn't bother with tying it up. Nor did I bother with any makeup or wetting my eyes to try and take away the redness and puffiness.

I observed myself in the mirror and deemed it good enough, before standing up and pausing. My eyes caught the bunch of flowers Esme had given me a few days ago, as I quickly took three from where they were before I questioned myself. Sniffing them as I started walking to the door, before pulling it open quietly. I exited as Elyan looked surprised at me, but his eyes still held sorrow in them as he bowed.

"Amity." He greeted quietly, but I merely nodded in response before walking down the corridor and making my way down the stairs.

We were soon at the front doors of the castle, where I took a deep breath in and masked my face before walking out into the open. If it was quiet before, it was absolutely silent now. The sound of my heels against the pavement echoed around the courtyard, as all eyes went to me. They all bowed remorsefully and I went to Arthur. He gave me a sad look and reached out, pulling me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a few long moments, before I slowly pulled back from him and turned, walking down the front steps and heading towards the front of the flowers. I held the pink and white flowers from the bunch Esme gave me as I sighed and crouched down, gently placing down the flowers. My eyes caught some of the notes sent from the villagers, _you will always be in our hearts and prayers, long live the King and Queen of Lexador, you will never be forgotten. _

My eyes watered even more as my hands shook and my throat tightened. I let out a harsh breath, before a sob tore from my throat and I fell further forward, my hands clutching the stone pavement. The villagers watched in grief as my wails echoed around the courtyard.

"Mother! Father! Oh, my brothers!" I cried as arms wrapped around me from behind. I recognize the smell of soap with flowers. "Oh Esme."

"It's alright Amity. You're safe." She soothed, and I moved around to wrap my hands around her.

"E-e-e-e-esme." I sobbed, clutching onto her. "They're g-g-g-gone. They're all g-g-g-g-gone."

Esme helped me stand as I let out a scream and broke down into more tears. I leaned on her as she aided in taking me back to where Arthur was. He took me into his arms where I collapsed.

"You're fine, Amity. I've got you." He whispered, kissing my forehead before his arms came back around me and he lifted me into a bridal lift and carried me back inside.

The villager's eyes stayed on us as we went in and a few were even sobbing, as they watched their King's ward break down. And to be honest, I know it shows weakness, but right now, I just don't care.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, moping as Gwen, Arthur, Morgana or Esme sat with me in silence. I didn't want to talk, but just their presence was a comfort to me. Morgana was the last to stay with me, as she stood in silence and went to leave when it was time for her to retire to chambers. She jumped when my hands suddenly grabbed hers, stopping her from leaving. I stared up at her with red and watery eyes.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered pleadingly. "I can't be alone. Please, don't leave me alone."

Morgana gave me a sympathetic look and called for a servant. A maid walked in. "Please get my nightgown, I will be staying here tonight."

The maid curtsied and left the room, as Morgana stayed beside me before the girl soon returned with the nightgown. Morgana then changed and moved next to me on my bed, as we laid down together and she blew the candle sitting on my beside table out. I shut my eyes as her arms wrapped around me and I accepted the warmth she offered, while sleep came over us.

"_Amity? Where are you, sweetheart?" My eyes shot open and I looked around, seeing me in an old field close to the castle in Lexador._

"_Mother?" I called, sitting up and looking around. "Mother?"_

"_Amity, come on, let's swordfight." Rhys ran past with his sword in hand, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Rhy? Rhys!" I screamed, as someone came up and touched me on the shoulder._

_I turned around to see Marrick, who smiled at me softly. "Hello Ammi, it's been a while."_

"_Marrick." I whispered, going to hug when he suddenly disappeared and I fell to my knees, blubbering out protests. "Marrick! No! Come back."_

_Images of my parents and brothers shot through my head as I screamed and cried for them to return._

"_No, please, I can't be alone. No." I wailed, as everything started to whiten._

"Amity! Amity, you're save. Amity!" Slowly, my eyes opened and I looked tearfully into Morgana's. "Oh Amity."

"They left me again." I whined, as she pulled me into a hug and I held onto her, her quiet whispers echoing throughout the night along with my soft whimpers.

* * *

"Are the horses ready?" I asked Esme, who nodded and we walked down the front steps.

Arthur frowned as he watched us head to where Cherish, Esme and Elyan's horses were. "I'm not so sure about this, Amity."

"Please Arthur," I paused to give him a beseeching look. "I need break. A ride will help with that. I can clear my head."

Arthur descended down the front steps as Merlin came out to watch us leaving. "Be careful, Amity. I cannot lose you, you help make up my family now. You're stuck with us."

"And I wouldn't change that." I responded, giving Arthur a tight hug which we stayed in for a while before I pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Good." Arthur said, before looking up at Elyan. "Watch her like a hawk, Elyan. I do not want one scratch on her when she comes back home."

"_Arthur_." I groaned as Elyan nodded hesitantly from where he was sitting on his horse. Esme shifted on hers and blew a kiss to where Mark was with some of the maids who had promised to watch him for the day while we were on our ride. "Can you please stop intimidating everyone into protecting me?"

"It's my job as your guardian." Arthur teased as he helped me up onto Cherish's back and I picked up the reins. "You do have weapons in case of an emergency right?"

I gave him a peeved look and pointed to the sword attached to my saddle, as well as the sword on Elyan's belt. I then lifted my skirt enough just for him to see that I had a dagger hidden in my riding boots. "Esme's also got a dagger hidden in her boots."

"Good, good." Arthur sighed and covered my hand by his. "Be careful."

"You've already said that, Arthur, and trust me, I'll be careful." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Arthur removed his hand quickly and stepped back, before I sat upright and kicked Cherish into a run. I noted Merlin moving to stand beside Arthur who was standing with a serious expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at Merlin on my way out, before Elyan and Esme kicked their horses into a run and they followed.

We rode in silence and quickly through the village, as people bowed as we passed. Soon, we made our way out of the gates of Camelot and into surrounding fields. I made Cherish gallop faster as we went up hills and soon entered the forest. The trees cast shadows on us as we made our way, following the path of the stream. The hooves of the horses thumped as they hit against the floor, kicking up dirt and sand.

"Let's stop by the stream and allow the horses to get a drink." I called to Esme and Elyan who nodded and joined me as I led Cherish down to the stream.

I hopped off the saddle and flicked the reins over Cherish's head, before taking her to the water and letting her drink. She drank thirstily as I watched her, Esme and Elyan doing the same for their horses.

"So, what's the plan?" Elyan questioned as we sat down on the shore, just out of the water's reach.

"Relax and enjoy ourselves. We haven't done that in a while." I whispered, as they both agreed.

"It is really peaceful out here, isn't it?" Esme said softly looking up at the trees and sky. "It almost feels like we're speaking too loud."

I chuckled softly. "My brother, Blaise, would have loved it here. He loved outdoors and the environment. He use to just sit in the garden and watch birds fly and he use to draw animals and sceneries. Whenever I go out to such beautiful sites, it always reminds me of him."

"My mother was like that too. She use to take my father out on little adventures when I was a small child and before Gwen was born." Elyan said, playing with a twig. "She use to let me stand on top of rocks and sing loudly. We would lie on green grass and watch the clouds change shape and say what we thought they looked like."

I smiled softly. Gwen had told me that her mother passed away when they both small children, Gwen was about four and Elyan was eight. Gwen doesn't remember much of her mother, although she does vaguely recall an old lullaby being sung softly by a woman's gentle voice. In a way, I am lucky that I have memories and I got to properly meet my family before they were gone, Gwen didn't entirely get that with her mother.

"Well, I don't remember much about my father and my mother has always been unwell so I never spent much time in forests." Esme muttered, as I looked at her.

Esme's eyes were watery as I gave her a sad smile and reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. "I hope you realize that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends, Esme."

Esme looked at me and sniffed, smiling softly. "We better."

"You too, Elyan. You may be a big boy in body but you're secretly a little softy at heart." I teased, as Elyan laughed and shook his head.

"Way to take my masculinity down a few notches." He joked, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We stayed seated like that, Esme and I holding hands and Elyan's with his arm around me as we huddled together, watching the horses.

"We'd better start getting back soon, otherwise Arthur will be freaking out." I said, as Elyan removed his arm.

I looked down at where his sword was and in the metal piece at the top of the handle was a small reflection. I squinted as the reflection changed slightly and seemed to be becoming larger. I gasped and cried out. "Elyan!"

Elyan gave me an odd look as my hand went into my boot and I pulled out my dagger quickly. I inwardly thanked Arthur for getting these special boots made which could hold and hide a small dagger. I turned and flung the dagger into the air, the bandit behind grunting as it embedded itself into his chest.

"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave here?" A voice said, as we all whirled to see at least ten men coming down from the hills above as, armed with swords and bows and arrows. A man dressed in dirty, torn and worn black breeches and I shirt stalked forward. His hair was grey and his stubble was uneven and small cuts were on his cheekbones. I swallowed thickly as Elyan unsheathed his sword.

"Stand back." He commanded, as the man laughed darkly.

"Oh, a knight of Camelot. Careful men," the man raised his voice as the other men came closer, "we're in the presence of _nobility_. Now, who's that pretty lass beside yeh?"

"Nobody of your concern." I snapped and took Esme's hand as the people moved in closer.

"Oh, I think yeh are, miss." His eyes travelled down my figure, taking in my expensive dress and riding boots. "A lady are yeh?"

"Well, who's asking?" I snarled, as someone came and suddenly grabbed me from behind. I let out a scream as Esme was also taken and Elyan had a sword held to his neck, his own sword knocked out of his hand and taken by one of the men.

"I'm Amfortas, milady. And yeh are?" He introduced, smiling grimly at him while I glared back.

"Amy." I muttered, and he snorted. Amy seems to becoming my resort to name.

"A lady called Amy? That's not gonna be right." He strode forward, unsheathing a dagger from his belt and he held it to my neck. I winced as the cold metal dug into my skin and there was a thin dribble of a warm liquid travelling down my throat. "Tell me the truth, lass."

I subtly caught Elyan's eye and he shook his head gently, not to notify them of our interactions. Slowly, my eyes went back to Amfortas, who was watching me closely. His stale breath brushed against my face and I cringed at the scent. "I am Lady Amelia."

"Lady Amelia?" Amfortas repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I whispered when the knife when in deeper.

"Yeh better be telling the truth, because, yeh see, Lady Amelia, we've been searchin' for a princess. She's called Amity. Yeh know her?" Amfortas said, as I bit my lip.

"I am sorry, Amfortas, but I only know of her. The King is protective of his ward, you see. We see very little of her." I lied, as Amfortas eyed me before lowering his knife and stepping back.

"And who be yeh friends?" Amfortas questioned and I paused.

"My maid, Ralda," Esme would have glared at me for the reference to her full name if it weren't for the fact she was so scared. "And El."

"El? Ladies are allowed to be with men out'n'bout, these days?" Amfortas laughed and his men copied him. "Oh, how times 'ave changed since Uther."

"We're engaged. Ralda was being a chaperone." Elyan fibbed and my eyes widened. Engaged? I inwardly sighed, I suppose it is the most logical explanation to why a lady and her maid are in the company of a knight.

"Oh, a happy little couple." Amfortas teased darkly, and he suddenly turned. "Tie 'em up men, I'm sure they'll be useful."

I gasped as Esme and I shared a desperate look. Okay Arthur, now would be the time to arrive and save the damsel in distress. "You cannot do this!" I cried out, as the man chuckled.

"Oh, just watch me, Lady Amelia." He and his cronies laughed and I glared, trying to look for something to attack them with when my eye caught the sword attached to Cherish's saddle.

I took in a deep breath and raised my voice. "Cherish!"

The men around me looked confused, when I suddenly head-butted the man behind me, wincing when his nose cracked against the back of my head. He released me and swore, his hands going up to his face. I ran forward just as Cherish sprinted to me and I reached and grabbed the sword from the saddle before she ran off into the woods, the other two horses following.

I twirled the sword into my hand and got it into the proper position just as a man came running at me, his sword raised. I ducked and hit him in the back, sending him flying through the air just as another man came running. Our swords whacked together as I twisted mine behind his and yanked, pulling his out from his hands and catching it in mine. I swiped and cut his chest, making his groan and fall to his knees.

I turned. "_Elyan_!" I threw the spare sword through the air and Elyan pushed the man beside him and caught it midair, turning and stabbing another man.

"Stop 'em!" Amfortas shouted as more men surrounded us.

I swore under my breath when I stumbled slightly on the hem of my dress, now would be a brilliant time for breeches. The man I was fighting took advantage of my momentary mistake and was quick with disarming me. I jumped back when his sword nearly got my chest, instead it just nicked my arm. The cut stung and bleed. The fact that I had five men surrounding me and no sword seems very little chance for me.

"Amy!" Elyan shouted when there was suddenly a sharp pain on the back of my head as my world went black.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Arthur paced up and down the hall, stopping to stare out one of the many windows which showed the view of the courtyard. "They should've been back by now."

"Should we send guards out?" Sir Leon questioned, as Arthur nodded.

"I think we should. Merlin, prepare the horses-"

Arthur was interrupted when the doors burst open and Sir Gwaine came running in. "Arthur!"

"Gwaine, has there been any news?" Arthur asked as Gwen stood up from her throne and moved closer.

Gwaine was panting and he gave Arthur a sad look. Merlin waited before leaving to prepare the horses. "Arthur, there has been some bandit movement reported in the forest."

Gwen gasped as Arthur stared at Gwaine in horror. "Bandits."

Gwaine nodded as Lancelot then entered the room with Percival. "There is more to it, Arthur." Lancelot said solemnly, as all looked at him. "It is rumoured those who were travelling the woods were Amfortas and his men." Lancelot said quickly before bowing his head and Gwaine's eyes widened, Leon gasped and Arthur looked like someone had stabbed him repeatedly.

"No." Arthur turned and stumbled away, his eyes on the floor.

"Amfortas?" Gwen moved close to her husband. "Who is Amfortas?"

Arthur stayed silent and Percival cleared his throat. "He is a slave trader, milady. Although, his is known for his cruel methods and ability to slip past all those who would stop him. He is practically untraceable milady. He is smart, despite how he appears. He is smart, but he is insane. Not one you want against you."

"What will happen to them then?" Gwen questioned, her eyes starting to tear up. There was silence in response. "Tell me."

"It is likely they will be sold to owners." Arthur whispered darkly, as Gwen broke down into tears.

At the sound of his wife's distress, Arthur turned and wrapped her into an embrace as she held onto him tightly. "Oh Arthur, we have to find them."

"I will, however, you have to stay here and rule Camelot while I'm gone. We need at least one ruler here." Gwen frowned at that as Arthur nodded to the knights and Merlin, who all left the room, giving the husband and wife some time to themselves. Arthur put his finger under Gwen's chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Guinevere, I promise I'll bring them back."

"What if you get hurt? Or one of the knights? The prophetess showed-"

"What that prophetess showed us doesn't matter right now. What will happen will happen, however, for now we just need to save your brother, our ward and her maid." Arthur said soothingly, as Gwen just stayed looking sad.

"Be careful." She said, as Arthur nodded and suddenly grabbed Gwen's arms and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately as she moaned and raised her arms to wrap around his neck. He dipped her slightly and they stayed in the embrace until he pulled away, both of them panting and lips swollen.

"We'll continue this when I'm back. I'll see you when we return." He kissed her again, gently this time. "I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too, Arthur." She watched him leave the hall, her eyes misting up with tears again and she turned away.

Arthur strode out of the castle and down the front steps and made his way to where his horse was. He mounted the stallion and kicked the horse into a run, leading the knights out of the courtyard, through the village and out of the gates of Camelot. Merlin rode beside him, his hair being mused by the wind. The knights, Arthur and Merlin soon made their way into the forest before Arthur hopped off his horse and crouched down, observing the ground. Merlin looked at the ground and saw nothing that stood out much.

"They headed North." Arthur declared, before getting back onto his horse and riding off, his men following.

Arthur appeared to know where he was going when there was the found of horses neighing. They followed the stream, where the found, by the water, the horses Amity, Esme and Elyan had ridden. Arthur, Merlin and all the knights got off their horses and observed the scene.

"There was obvious a fight here." Arthur said, taking in all the footprints and broken twigs. He paused when he saw red staining the soil. "It's…blood."

He shared a dark look with Merlin. Merlin took in a deep breath as he felt concern build inside him, not just for Elyan, or Esme, but also for the lady with the soulful green eyes that he felt would never leave him. He thought of how lost to Prince Cary Lexador they would be if they lost their Princess. If Amity was gone, _all_ would be lost. "But the question is, whose blood is it?"

Arthur suddenly stood up and turned to the knights. "We will follow the trail and find them. Be prepared in case of any of Amfortas' men are still hanging around."

The knights nodded as Merlin and Arthur got back onto their horses and went after the missing Princess, knight and maid.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

My head pulsed painfully and I winced when something was hitting me repeatedly in the ribs. "Wake up, girl."

"You will not treat her like that." I heard Elyan snarl, and there was the sound of something hitting flesh and a scream of terror.

"Don't speak back to me." The man snapped, as my eyes slowly opened. "Oh lookee here, who's awake now?"

Everything was blurry and too bright, as I raised a hand to touch the back of my head, where it hurt the most. I hissed when my fingers just skimmed the back of my head and I pulled my hand back due to the pain. My head rolled to my right where I saw a man with grey eyes staring at me. I winced as my eyes travelled upwards to where Elyan was crouched on the floor, his face bleeding from a cut above his eye. Esme was shivering and surrounded by five men who were eying her hungrily.

"Come on girl, out of the cart." I slowly moved forward at his command, everything around me feeling distorted and I realized I was in a cage. The cold metal stung against my hands when I placed my hands on each side of the cage's exit to get out. I fell slightly and the man caught me, holding me closely as he leered.

"Such a beauty, you are." He said slimily and I felt my temper rise.

"I can't say the same about you." I retorted, as his face gathered an angry expression and he let go off me, making me fall to the floor. He raised his leg to kick me.

"You little-"

"Baldulf!" Someone yelled, stopping Baldulf before he kicked. "What are you doing?"

"She offended me." Baldulf complained, as I rolled my eyes. How old is he? Two? Even Mark is more mature than this twat.

"She told you the truth, accept it." A man strode forward and pulled me off the floor. I winced when my sore arm ached, although my head was worse. The man had brown eyes and chestnut hair which was matted and falling into his eyes. "I'm sorry for the lack of respect given to you, Lady Amelia, however, we are on a tight schedule, and not to be rude, but we don't give a damn about manners."

"Well, you should." I snapped as the man just smirked.

"I don't think it's manners you should be concerned about." He turned back to Baldulf. "Let's take them to boss for judgment."

"Boss? Judgment? What are you talking about?" I questioned as I was yanked by two men who came up behind me and pulled to follow the group of men who had been surrounding us. "Where are you taking us?"

"Well, you see Lady Amelia, you're being taken to a trader." The man said, as I looked confused.

"What sort of trader?" I stumbled slightly as the man grinned darkly at me.

"A slave trader. You see, you've met Amfortas, one of the best slave traders, however, he only gets away with so much because he works with two others. You may have heard of them." The man said.

"Well, what are their names?" I asked, as the man paused for effect.

"One man is named Moraunt, and the other is named Prince Cary. Have you heard of either?" I swallowed thickly and shook my head in response to his question. "Surprising, I would have expected everyone in Camelot to know of Prince Cary since he wants the King's Ward."

"Well, the King and Queen keep a lot to themselves." I muttered as we shown to a gravel road and I looked around where we're going. "Where is this place you're taking us to?"

The sky is grey and darkening as night arrives. The ground is grey and gravel and all there is are grey mountains. There is the sounds of crows as they fly above our heads. I can practically hear Esme's heart beating fast from fear.

"May I suggest you look upwards, Lady Amelia?" The man said, as I followed his instructions and gasped.

Sitting on the top of the mountain was a large and grey castle. It reached up and the highest tower was unable to be seen as it reached into the clouds which hid it. There was no gate surrounding the castle, however, that doesn't surprise me since no one would actually want to come here for fun. The lines of the castle were very sharp. While Camelot's castle looked very welcoming to visitors, this castle did the complete opposite. I just want to run in the opposite direction.

"Does that suit your taste, Lady Amelia?" The man joked, before shoving me forward and making us begin to walk towards the castle, and all I can do is pray that Arthur saves us soon.

* * *

After walking for ages as the sky turned darker and night took over, we soon reached the front gates. Guards dressed in black leather eyed us as we entered, but the man waved at them and we passed. We made our way up some front steps before walking through the front doors and into the castle. Goose bumps prickled on my arms as the castle felt colder inside then outside. Esme coughed beside me and my concern spiked for her. She's only twelve, she should be at the castle with Mark who couldn't bear to lose her after losing their mother.

"Do not speak until you are spoken to." The man instructed quietly as we walked down corridors with the heads of various creatures, some being magical, others normal. I cringed when I saw a horse's head which looked far to like Cherish for my comfort. "And show respect."

"Why should I show respect to some tyrant?" I snarled, as the man grinned.

"Why should some tyrant keep you alive?" I glared at the man when we finally came to some doors. "Smile for Moraunt, won't you Lady Amelia? He likes a pretty face, but he can also be…easily offended."

"I'd rather die." I said bitterly, as he smirked.

"And maybe you will." He knocked on the door as they slowly opened as we made our way in.

My eyes stand on the grey stone floor which had cracks in it, varying in deepness and length. The sound of my boots echoed around the room as we stood still. A throat was cleared as I slowly raised my eyes. The room was, surprisingly, _not_, grey. The walls were high and the ceiling had an old and dirty chandelier hanging down. There were moth eaten curtains made out of black drapes and in front of us, sitting on a black throne, was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was broad shouldered and dressed in a red shirt with black breeches. I was expecting someone a lot older, more around the age of Amfortas, who looks to be in his fifties.

Moraunt looked at Elyan and Esme with a disinterested expression, before eying me. His eyes widened and he smirked, before standing up. "Ah, Accolon, you've brought guests."

"Yes sire." Accolon bowed and kept his head low. "They were found just outside of Camelot, in the forest. They are citizens of Camelot."

"What are your names?" Moraunt questioned to us, while his eyes were still directed to me.

"I am El. This is my fiancé the Lady Amelia and her maid Ralda." Elyan said, as I lowered my eyes.

"Your fiancé? Well, I offer my congratulations….Lady Amelia." Moraunt moved forward and grabbed my hand, kissing it. "May I just say, you have a pair of the most beautiful eyes. They are very…familiar."

Oh, let's hope he never met my father. We have the exact same shape of eye and shade of green. "Oh, maybe you have seen the colour before."

"Maybe." Moraunt muttered, before releasing my hand. His eyes went to my dress which was torn at the hem and all dirty. "Let my servants help you all get changed. You need it."

"Thank you, I didn't realize that they had some manners here in, after all, it is a prison. El, Ralda and I are prisoners." I said before I held my tongue.

Moraunt seemed surprised, but then he smirked. "Oh, a fiery one I see, they always sell well." He raised a hand and started playing with my blonde hair. "But a part of me doesn't want to sell you to someone else when you seem to be so much fun."

"A part of me would say the same except for the fact that I don't particularly feel like being sold _or_ being with you. Both options don't appeal to me." I responded, shrugging as Moraunt grinned.

"Guards, take our guests and get them a change of clothes. Suiting for their stations." Moraunt chuckled and turned away while shaking his head as guards came and took us from the room.

* * *

"He's got to be joking." I snarled when Esme shifted, covering her bare stomach and embarrassed.

I looked down at the red dress which covered most of me, with little jewels and embroidery, and then the barely there scraps of purple and blue material Esme had been given. My hair had been pulled back and left out, the maid who dressed me said that was what the 'master' requested. Esme's hair was tied up into a high ponytail. I frowned and went to the guard who was by the door. He had stayed with us while another guard took Elyan somewhere else.

"I demand she gets changed!" I snapped, as the guard eyed me.

"You will have to go to the master to take your argument up with him." The guard responded, although his tone suggested that he believed I should not.

"Fine, then take me there." I ordered as he sighed and opened the door and nodded towards it.

"Come along then." I went to leave when he stopped me. "Your little friend has to come too."

"In what she's wearing? No! I will not allow her to be seen so used! She is a child. She doesn't deserve such treatment." I complained fiercely.

"Either she goes with you or you're going nowhere." The guard said as I groaned and Esme bit her lip.

"Esme, are you prepared to go like that? It won't be for long." I said to her as she slowly nodded. "Fine, she'll come."

We left the room and made our way through the corridors before we soon reached the door. The guard knocked and Moraunt called for him to enter. I strode in quickly as Moraunt seemed surprised by my behavior. "Give her something else to wear."

"Lady Amelia, I think you do not understand the term prisoner." Moraunt said as I rolled my eyes and moved closer.

"Give. Her. Something. Else. To. Wear." I repeated harshly.

"And why should I?" He whispered as I glared up at him.

"She's a child, she doesn't deserve this treatment. She is still innocent." I said in a deadly tone as I smirked.

"Fine, she can get some more material." He said eventually and I grinned triumphantly. "If it comes from your dress."

My grin fell off. "What? What sort of sick pervert are you?" I gave him a disgusted look.

"I would have though you would have realized by now, Lady Amelia, that I am no gentleman. Either you give up some of your material or she stays the way she is. Your choice." He went and sat back down on his throne as I glared.

"Can I have a dagger at least to cut the material?" I questioned and he gave me a look.

"And have you stab me? Sure." He said sarcastically.

"What sort of lady knows how to use a dagger? It's not right." I feigned innocence as he finally nodded and a guard gave me a small silver dagger.

I sighed and brought the dagger to my skirt and cut a line up the front as the silk material cut easily and tore off. It showed the front of my legs, finishing just above my knees. The back of my dress was longer than the front and just reaching the floor. I walked to Esme and tied it around her waist, crouching down onto my knees to try and straighten it out to the best of my ability. It fell just above her ankles due to our difference in height. I then brought the dagger to my bodice where I caught the stiff material which was embroidered, just covering her boots. My dress was buttoned at the back, so the top half covering my chest stayed where it was. I turned to Esme and she quickly unbuttoned the bottom half and pulled it off me. I quickly put it on her and buttoned it up so her stomach was covered. I frowned at the mismatched dress, but it was better than what it was before.

"Are you happy now, Lady Amelia?" Moraunt asked as I handed the dagger to the guard.

"It's an improvement." I muttered as he then told the guard to take us back to our room.

Well, I suppose it's a good thing he didn't see me sneak the dagger out of Esme's boot and hide it in the waistband of the remnants of my dress left.

**Aww, they're captured…maybe it's time for a bit of hero Merlin…hint…hint ;)**

_**natasadeli **_**– Aww, you are so kind! I'm glad you feel that way about my story and Amity! I'm slowly increasing the amount of MerlinxAmity (gosh, I really need to get a shipping name for them, writing that every time takes so much energy :P). I think Merlin will get jealous of other guys once he begins to like Amity romantically, because now he is just getting to know her and become her friend. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**bookXworm080 **_**– Haha, your review made me crack up! Of course – Haha, your review made me crack up! Of course you weren't surprised! Not at all ;) I hope you went well in your physic test – you would have gone better than I would have, I sucked at physics, the arts are more my cup of tea. Thanks for liking the story and the developing relationship between Amity and Merlin, as well as reviewing! **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Aww, thank you for being so sweet! Haha, I'll have all the time to read it (I'll make time :P). I hope the relationship between Amity and Merlin isn't building too quickly, I wanted to make sure she was a little older before Merlin started paying proper attention to her. Sorry to break some hearts, but he won't romantically love her for a little while more, I think they just have to become closer friends first. I'm glad you like Lancelot's return, I always liked him to (but I liked Arthur more, sorry Lancelot! :P). I liked the confrontation between Mithian and Amity and Merlin's pride over Amity (not that I'm biased or anything…). Thanks for reviewing again – haha, once all my tests are over, I have exams, but whatever!**

_**Amy**_** – Nascian is Lancelot who is about the same age as Arthur and Gwen, however, like most good looking people, he looks younger than his age. Yeah, Arthur and Gwen are like her parents, I just didn't want that relationship to form too quickly after she lost biological ones. Aha, Amity is smart. I know you wanted them to take a break, however, I just had this little scenario happening and then there will be some happiness and fun for this. Thanks for loving, reviewing and wishing me luck in my tests! **

**That's all for reviews! Please review/favourite/follow and I will be so happy. Have a nice week and I'll try and update soon! **


	17. I Need A Hero

**Time for the next chapter! I decided I needed to put a little bit of heroic Merlin in this, so you do get to see him use his magic (a little more than usual throughout the story, at least). I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

**Also, as a warning, there is some swearing!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16

I Need A Hero

Esme and I stayed in the chambers all night, with the door locked and at least three guards outside. The room was grey, like the rest of the castle, however, it did have two wooden chairs and a single sized bed covered in dust. There was a small window which permitted just a small amount of moonlight to enter. Esme had stayed standing on the chair and staring out the small window yesterday, as the sky had darkened and soon turned to night. A servant had brought us some dinner consisting of two pieces of bread and a hunk of cheese. We soon went and slept on the small bed, squished together with our nose tickling and eyes watering from the dust, before Esme quickly broke down into sobs. I spent most of the night holding and comforting her until she finally fell asleep right before sunrise. However, just because she had finally been able to sleep, I couldn't. I stayed lying and watching as the small rays of light came through the small window.

Eventually, I couldn't handle just lying on the bed, so I sat up and got off it, making sure Esme still was asleep before pacing quietly around the room. I really hope Arthur finds us soon, as I don't know how much we can take of this, especially how make Esme can handle. I still don't know where Elyan is, all I know is that they separated him from us when we were changed out of our original clothes. I hope he is okay, well, the best someone can be in this sort of situation.

The door to the chamber suddenly opened, making up Esme who shot up and gasped. I strode to her side, comforting her again as a guard walked in. Esme shrunk into my side, nuzzling my neck as I moved my body protectively in front of her.

"The master demands you have breakfast with him, Amelia." The guard said, as Esme whimpered.

"It's Lady Amelia to you." I snapped, standing us Esme clutched to me. "Shhh, Ralda, it'll be fine."

"Am-"

"I insist, I'll be back soon." Interrupting her before she would accidentally say my real name, I hugged her again and stood up. "Take me to him, then."

The guard motioned for me to go out the door as I kept my head high and walked out, following him down the grey corridors. The man was stoic and seemed to be constantly eyeing me, as if expecting me to suddenly run the opposite way. His hand stayed on his sword the whole time and I rolled my eyes. What sort of person would try such a stupid escape around so many guards? We kept going until we reached two brown oak doors which the guard knocked in.

Moraunt's voice was able to be heard through the door. "Come in."

The guard opened the doors and took me inside. "The prisoner is here, sire."

"Good. Now get out." The guard bowed and quickly left as I stood still and took in the room.

For the first time I've seen so far in the castle, there is a colour other than black or grey. The floors are grey, but the walls are dark red with different paintings attached. An empty fireplace sits under the mantelpiece which Moraunt was leaning against. There was a long dark wood table in the centre of the room, covered with different meats, fruits and breads. There were two seats at each end of the long table, both covered by black velvet.

"Ah, Lady Amelia, it's a pleasure to see you." Moraunt said, sauntering towards me.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say the same about you." I responded definitely and Moraunt laughed.

"Oh Lady Amelia, you entertain me very well." Amusement coloured Moraunt's eyes as he nodded to the table. "Please, take a seat."

I eyed him cautiously for a few moments, before slowly making my way to the closest chair. I sat down on the seat and shifted, observing Moraunt sit down. Moraunt stared at me and grinned when I stared back. "Not a frightened one, are you, Lady Amelia?"

"Not a very smart one, are you?" I retorted, copying his tone.

Moraunt raised an eyebrow at me and reached over, grabbing a piece of ham and tearing it with his fingers. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that."

"Where have you taken El?" I questioned abruptly, making Moraunt pause in tearing up his meat.

"You sure do know how to be blunt, don't you?" Moraunt swiftly waved his hand to the food in front of us. "Eat."

"I insist you tell me."

"I insist you eat." Moraunt countered, taking a bite of ham. "Come on, Lady Amelia. Just a thing or two."

"How can I be sure you haven't poisoned it?" I asked, and Moraunt rolled his eyes.

He stood up and strode towards me, before standing behind me. His back was against the back of my seat as his hands came down on my shoulders. I could feel his heat from his body and I tried to not tense too much. Moraunt leaned over my shoulder and raised his right hand to grab a grape, before placing it into his mouth. I cringed as I heard the sound of him chewing right next to my ear.

"You prepared to eat, Lady Amelia?" He asked and I shook my head. "Oh really, why not?"

"Where is El?" I grounded out and his hands came to my shoulders again as I stood up suddenly, brushing him off. "Tell me!"

"Tell me, are you are brat? Honestly, loosen your corset sometimes Lady Amelia." He replied and my jaw dropped.

Loosen my corset? How am I meant to become more relaxed when I'm stuck as a prisoner in some castle which is all grey? While, somewhere in this world, Arthur would most likely be searching for us, Gwen and Morgana would be fretting and Gaius would give his typically wise quotes.

"Loosen my corset? What right do you have to say that to me? You have had me brought here, against my will. You have enslaved my friends and force an innocent girl to be treated as if she is some common _whore_. And when my family find out where I am, you will regret this." I shouted, as he grinned.

"Such a fiery temper." He brought his hand to my waist and rubbed over my stomach.

Before I thought about my repercussions, the slap of my hand against his cheek echoed around the room. He jumped back, grasping his cheek as he glowered at me. I stepped back, he soared forward, pushing me back. I cried out as my hip hit against the side of the table with a loud thud as he raised his hand and lowered it. I screamed when the sharp pain of his hand against my cheek, a fierce pain shooting down the side of my face. I fell to the floor in a heap, my breathing heavy as I clutched my cheek. My eyes watered and I saw his boots move in front of me, as he stared down. I sniffed and tried to will away my tears.

"Guards, take her back to her chambers. She can think about her actions there." Moraunt said coldly as two men entered the room and yanked me to my feet, grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the room.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

The knights of Camelot rode behind Arthur and Merlin as they traveled over hills. The sky was bright as it was midday. The Sun shone down on them as Arthur raised his hand and motioned for them to stop running. He jumped off his horse and worked forward slowly, his eyes on the hill they were riding. On the hill were two deep lines, were sand and dirt was kicked up from the surface. Arthur eyed it and glared before going back to his horse.

"Arthur? Which way to do you want to go?" Sir Gwaine asked, as Arthur mounted his horse.

"East. They have travelled East in what looks like some sort of carriage." Arthur said, as they headed off after the tracks. Arthur frowned as thoughts of the young girl who he had taken into his care and was missing. "I'll find you, Amity. I swear." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Gwen knocked on the door and stepped back slightly, "Morgana, can I come in?" she called.

Morgana's voice replied. "Come in."

Gwen entered and shut the door behind her, making her way forward and further into her room where Morgana was sitting at the table, nothing on the table except for her hands. In her hands were blue flames. Gwen gave her a sad look, as Morgana usually only made blue flames when she was sad.

"Hey." Gwen said softly as she went and sat on a spare seat beside Morgana. Morgana opened her mouth, but Gwen continued. "There's been no news from Arthur yet."

"You know me too well, Gwen." Morgana gave her a weak smile and reached over, grabbing Gwen's hand. "I'm just concerned."

"Trust me, we all are." Gwen mumbled, as Morgana squeezed her hand and Gwen copied the action. "I suppose, all we can do is hope."

"Yes, hope." Morgana muttered, her eyes lowering back to the table where her free hand was. Blue flames were still flickering from her fingertips. "You have been a very loyal friend, Gwen."

Gwen smiled softly. "And you too, Morgana."

"Arthur is an incredibly lucky man. I hope you realize that." Morgana said, as Gwen blushed delicately.

"I am a very lucky woman." She responded. "May I ask…when are you going to tell Arthur?"

Morgana sighed. "Tell him what?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You know what, don't act stupid Morgana, it really doesn't suit you."

Morgana groaned and her eyes shut for a few moments. "I don't know Gwen…it's just, he isn't like you in some ways. Your father wasn't a magic hating tyrant who put believes into you at a young age. You had a relatively open-minded family. Arthur never had that. He wouldn't react the same way you did."

"Yes, but he deserves to know. As does…" Gwen trailed off and averted her eyes, clearing her throat.

"Who else then, Gwen?" Morgana mumbled, as Gwen slowly brought her eyes back to her sister-in-law.

"Amity. She deserves to know." Gwen answered after a few moments and Morgana moaned and released Gwen's hand. The flames went out and she placed her hands to her face, resting her elbows on the table. "You have to understand Morgana, she loves you like a sister-"

"Yes, and she hates magic. For good reason too. She lost all her family to magic, she wouldn't understand." Morgana interrupted as Gwen patted her on the back.

There was silence until Gwen finally asked. "Have you had anymore visions?"

Morgana shook her head. "They're all the same."

"At least that's something," Gwen said, relieved. "We know that they are destined for each other."

"The only thing is Gwen, we cannot tell either of them of my visions of their wedding, or I've seen that it never happens. Amity and Merlin can _never_ know." Morgana said firmly, as Gwen bit her lip, but nodded.

"Fine, if that's what it takes." She stood up and went to the door, before pausing. "Please tell them soon, Morgana. I hate lying to my husband. He loves you, you're his sister. He would never betray you." Gwen then left the room quickly, leaving Morgana in silence.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I paced around the room as Esme sat on the bed, staring at nothing. My cheek had turned numb and was going purple according to Esme. She nearly had a panic attack when she saw me, with my puffy and bruising cheek, as well as the developing bruise on my back where I hit the table. If only Arthur is here sooner, I really want to get out of here. Esme is being to develop a cough again, which isn't a good sign for her health. Usually, Gaius gives her a draught to help with her lungs, but she hasn't had one since we've arrived. I also have no clue where Elyan is, I haven't seen him while we're here.

I heard Esme cough and splutter as I was pulled from my thoughts and rushed to her side. I knelt on the floor, staying with her as she finished her coughing fit. Once over, she looked sadly at me, her eyes watering from the lack of air she had gotten. She bit her lip and I watched as she broke down.

"Oh Esme," I said as she burst into tears.

Esme's frail arms wrapped around me as she took comfort in me. "O-o-oh Amity, when are we g-g-g-g-going to get o-o-o-out of here?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise you, Arthur will be here and he will save us." I whispered firmly, and she didn't look convinced. "I promise, he'll be here with his knights and Merlin."

"Only because y-y-y-you're here." Esme muttered and I shook my head.

How can she think that? Arthur and Gwen have actually started caring for her more than some others as they've gotten to know her and Mark over time. "That's not true, Esme. They would be saving you as well if it was only you."

Esme sighed, her breath ruffling my hair. "Yeah, yeah, I just want to g-g-g-get o-o-o-out of here. It's s-s-s-scary and I want Mark n-n-n-n-now. He'll be alone. I want my b-b-b-bed and warmth and to have my m-m-m-m-m-m-mother's hugs. I don't like this. I don't want to d-d-d-d-die."

I tensed at Esme's words and tightened my grip on her. "We'll be saved soon, I promise. I'll make sure it happens. How about for now, you try and get some sleep?

I helped Esme lie down and stayed beside her, holding her hand in mine. Soon she was fast asleep, as I watched her for a few moments, appearing so innocent with her pale skin, young features and bright red hair. I slowly pried my hand out of hers and stood up, before placing my hand to where the dagger was hidden in my skirt. I bit my lip as determination spread throughout me and I strode over and knocked on the door. A guard opened it, his sword went and hovered over where my heart is. I swallowed and raised my hands in a give-in way.

"I wish to see Moraunt and apologise." I gave myself a serious expression. "I should not had behaved so badly."

The soldier nodded and pulled me out of the room, shutting the door and locking it. "Walk." He muttered, the sword to my back as I headed forward.

We made our way through the corridors and soon came to the too familiar doors which I knew Moraunt would be behind. I took in a deep breath as the guard knocked on the door, which opened. He poked his head inside as I stayed in the corridor. "Master, the prisoner wishes to speak to you."

"And you brought her here, why?" I heard Moraunt snarl as guard was shaking, likely from fear.

"She said she wanted to apologise. You said that you wanted her brought to you when she was clearly remorseful." The guard said quickly, as I raised an eyebrow. What did Moraunt have going on in this mind of his?

"Oh, is she? Bring her in." The guard yanked on my arm and shoved me inside, shutting the door behind me as I stumbled inside, and my eyes landed on Moraunt.

His blonde hair was glowing in the light coming through windows. He eyed me appreciatively, although, he was seeming to be more cautious. "Lady Amelia, I heard you wish to speak to me?"

I nodded quickly and bit my lip. Come on Amity, just act. You don't have to actually mean it. With that thought, I ran forward. Moraunt seemed surprised when I got onto my knees in front of him, clutching his pants and pretending to sob. My eyes watered, although, it was not real. "Oh, I am so sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

I felt Moraunt's hand come to my head, where he gently lifted it so my face was looking up at him. I gave him a pleading look as more tears slipped from my eyes. His expression soften as he began to comb his fingers through my knotty hair. "Lady Amelia-"

"I swear, I didn't mean to. I was just scared…and…upset and hungry. I…I…" I trailed off as I tried to think of what else to say. However, Moraunt seemed to think my sudden end of my sentence was due to being overly emotional.

"Oh Lady Amelia, stand up." He sighed as I slowly stood up, noting the closeness between our bodies. I inwardly cringed when he moved closer and his hands came up to my cheek. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"It was deserved, sire. I deserved the treatment." I sniffed as he moved closer and pressed our bodies against each other's. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin from disgust as it felt as if my skin was crawling.

"Do you really regret what you did?" He whispered, as I nodded. "Then, I have one way you can make it up to me?"

"How? Say it and I will do it?" He brought his hands to my waist and ran them up and down my flat stomach, before they slithered to my back.

"Kiss me." He whispered as his lips suddenly went to my neck.

I gasped when his arms wrapped tighter around me and cringed over his shoulder. This is not how I planned it would go. Not at all. I tried to reach for the hidden dagger, when I realized that he would feel me retrieve it currently. Ok, I'll just have to wait for him to step back a little. I shut my eyes as thoughts of Merlin came into my head. Okay Amity, pretend it's him, not some insane 'master'. The image of Merlin, with his blue eyes and wide smile went through my head. He could be my hero right now, with his heroic nature. I smiled slightly as I thought of the sound of his laughter and the feel of his hands on my waist. But the hands on me are not Merlin's, and that isn't right.

I shot back before I could stop myself, as Moraunt looked bemused. "Oh, I am sorry. I have just never…experienced such a…" Lie Amity and lie fast. "A feeling like what I'm feeling…now." Well, that's sort of true, he just doesn't have to know how I'm really feeling. "You make me feel so…"

I trailed off as my hand went to my skirt and I subtly grasped the handle of my dagger. I quickly stepped forward and distracted him by running my spare hand up his chest, to his neck before combing my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. I lowered my eyes pointedly towards his lips as he licked them and leaned forward, shutting his eyes. Taking the opportunity, I pulled the dagger and plunged it forward. Just as I brought the dagger forward, he pulled me forward and the dagger slipped down, but his scream echoed and I leapt back when he stumbled. He fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding leg where the dagger was protruding. I winced at the sight and moved back, eyeing him as he let out screams of anguish.

"You little bitch!" He hollered, his face in a mask of agony. "_Guards_!" Guards ran inside at the scream and paused at the sight of their master on the floor with a stab wound. Moraunt glared at me. "Take her to the dungeons. Give her nothing to eat or drink."

The guards yanked me out of the room, pulling me by my arms and dragging me down the corridor. Instead of turning onto the corridor which led to the chambers we had been staying in, the guards continued forwards. We soon came to a staircase and they took me downstairs. I tripped as they sped up and we were soon cast into darkness, until there was a small light ahead. The guards didn't seemed threatened by the dark, as they continued walking and forcing me with them. We soon came into contact with another guard standing with a torch.

"One for the dungeons?" The guard questioned, as the two holding me nodded.

They then continued down and the guards opened a door, before shoving me inside. Unlike the previous dark corridor, this one was full of light, although this allowed me to see the cells with rotting metal. I swallowed me they took me straight to the cell at the end of the corridor and opened the door. The two guards on either side of me shoved me forward, as I tripped and fell to my hands and knees, the door slamming shut behind me and the sound of the lock clicking shut. I looked over my shoulder just as they started leaving and let the feeling of loneliness settle in.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Arthur," Sir Leon called as Arthur turned to look at the knight over his shoulder. "It's getting dark, do you think we should set up camp for the night?"

Arthur sighed and Merlin caught the desperate look in his eye, causing him to lean close to the king. "Arthur, there would be no point trying to fight these people to save Esme, Elyan and Amity if your knights are too tired."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "We will camp for the night."

All the knights then got off their horses, Merlin and Arthur slowly copying their actions as Sir Leon came and took the horses from them to tie to the trees. Arthur nodded his thanks before walking off. All the knights gave Merlin a very familiar look, as Merlin exhaled. "I'll go speak to him."

Merlin followed after Arthur, finding him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He moved closer and cleared his throat, as Arthur kept his eyes shut. "Get lost, Merlin."

"Moping around is not going to help them in anyway." Merlin said, watching Arthur who groaned.

"It helps me." He muttered, before slowly opening his eyes. "How could I let this happen? I should have just put my foot down and told her she was not allowed to leave."

"And have her having a hissy fit and being peeved at you for weeks? I don't think so." Merlin responded lightly, although Arthur didn't reply positively. "Arthur, we will find her."

"We've had this sort of conversation before. _Let's save Amity, oh Arthur, you need to be strong, oh look, she's alive!_ Well, what if she's not alive this time? It's not like she is in the safety of Camelot." Arthur answered bitterly. "I should have watched her closer."

"You both would have hated that and then Gwen would have been annoyed with you and taken Amity's side. Morgana would have also taken Amity's side. Those girls stick together." Merlin said, as Arthur pushed off from the tree and stood up straight, dusting himself off.

"You would take my side, right?" Arthur asked, and Merlin grinned at him, before pretending to be serious.

"No, don't think I would. I mean, Amity and I have been getting to know each other." Merlin teased and Arthur growled.

"You are joking, aren't you Merlin? I swear Merlin, if you are getting all cozy with my ward-"

"Wow, wow, Arthur, we're only friends." Merlin defended quickly, as Arthur's glare lessened, but he still stayed tense.

"And it better stay that way." Arthur snapped, before walking back to the camp where the knights had set up a fire and were sitting around it. Merlin stayed where he was for a few moments, biting his lip before shaking his head and following Arthur.

* * *

The Sun was just shinning as the knights began to do up their armour and get prepared for more riding as they searched for Amity. Merlin shuffled around the camp, carrying bits of items and packing them away into the carrier bags attached to the horses' saddles. The pots made a clunking sound when he jumped when Arthur suddenly shouted. "Okay men, we're heading off now."

Merlin groaned and quickly did up the bags, before mounting his horse. All the knights and Arthur got onto their horses and Arthur kicked his horse to start running, the others following him. They continued riding as the Sunlight became stronger and the day went warm. Merlin kept his head down as some of the knights chatted quietly between themselves. Arthur stayed focused on the trail at the front of the group. Merlin made the horse speed up so he was riding by Arthur's side. Arthur ignored him and kept his eyes on the floor, which had gone from being brown soil and green grass, to turning into gravel. The grass was slowly dying back and showing just grey grit.

"How did you sleep?" Merlin broke the silence.

"How do you think Merlin?" Arthur answered tensely.

Merlin waited for a few moments before speaking again. "What do you think Gwen and Morgana are doing back home?"

"_I_ don't know, now do I? Hopefully ruling Camelot." Arthur snarled and Merlin sighed, releasing that Arthur just wasn't in the mood to talk.

The ride from then onwards was silent between the King and his servant, as Arthur made sure to follow the horseshoe prints and lines of carriage wheels very closely. Merlin didn't play proper attention on anything until Lancelot moved closer to him.

"Hello Merlin, I'm sorry that we haven't had a proper chance to speak recently." Lancelot apologized and Merlin smiled at him.

"It's fine. We've both been very busy. Congratulations on the ceremony. You deserve the position." Merlin said warmly, as Lancelot grinned.

"Thank you, it's nice to finally of joined the knights of Camelot." Lancelot said as Merlin smiled and nodded. "I'm just sorry that this has happened to Amity, Elyan and the maid."

"Esme." Merlin corrected quickly, before continuing. "Yes, let's just hope that we get there soon enough."

"Yes, I think we are going rather well. We should catch up soon considering it's been two days." Lancelot murmured, as Arthur led them down a hill.

"I think we should be close." Merlin answered, just as there were shouts.

All the knights and Arthur pulled out the swords as men in black uniforms came riding on horses towards them. In their hands were swords, as they pointed them at the knights. Lancelot was quick to pull out his sword and stab a man who rode directly towards him. Merlin rode the horse over out of the fray and jumped off, standing beside his stallion as he observed the battle. It seemed to be equal, as his eyes went to Arthur, who was battling two men in black at once.

Merlin lowered his hand and raised his hand. "**Fleoge hraegl**."

The men Arthur was fighting suddenly tripped and Arthur dealt the finishing blows to them, as Merlin smiled proudly. He watched the other knights fighting, seeing all of them overpowering their opponent. Soon, the men in black were lying on the floor, not moving as all the knights sheathed their swords and gravitated towards Arthur.

Arthur stared at the bodies before speaking. "Take their uniforms. They are men belonging to Amfortas. We will be able to sneak in wearing these."

The knights all nodded and started finding clothes to fit them off the bodies.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I laid with my head against the wall as I dozed off. The dungeons were getting brighter as the day continued, although, my body was tense and aching from the bad night of sleep on the floor. Suddenly, there was a banging as the sound of footsteps echoed down the dungeons. I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of the lock unlocking. The door squealed open as a person cleared their throat.

"Sorry to wake you up, Lady Amelia. I thought I should just bring you breakfast." Moraunt limped forward as I eyed him and said nothing. He raised his right arm, showing a small chunk of bread. "Some bread for your refined tastes, but I want some answers before I give it to you."

"Depends on the questions." I retorted, as he glared down at me.

"Do not act that way, Lady Amelia, you are my prisoner. You act that way, am I understood?" He snarled and I rolled my eyes. "Now, where did you learn to fight?" I stayed silent and he howled. "Answer me!"

"I was never taught." I lied and he scoffed.

"That is the biggest lie I've heard. You know how to handle a dagger, I know that by how you held the handle. Now tell me. It's not often you meet a lady who can fight. I'm curious to know the truth behind your secret. I have a feeling you're not quite who you claim you are." Moraunt leaned down and glared at me.

I stared back defiantly. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well then, you have nothing to eat either, then." Moraunt hollered and I stayed still. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Tell me, have you heard of the phrase 'you will have to kill me'?" I questioned and he glowered and his leg came forward sharply. I gasped and clutched my stomach, breathing shallowly as it pulsed painfully. My hands shook as I looked up at him, disgusted.

"You might act all smart, but I will find out what you are hiding, _Lady Amelia_." Moraunt swore before leaving the cell quickly, locking the door behind him.

He paused, less than a metre away from the bars, he suddenly dropped the piece of bread. I held in my longing look as he sneered. "You'll have to fetch it yourself."

Moraunt turned and hobbled out of the dungeons, the door to the corridor slamming shut behind him. I stayed where I was before slowly crawling to the bars. My stomach protested at the movement and I winced when I stretched slightly too far. I kneeled beside the bars and slowly reached out through the bars. I bit my lip at the shots of pain travelling from my now bruising stomach as the bread was just out of reach of my hand. I swore gently and collapsed beside the bars, breathing quickly and my face in an expression of pain now that no mask was required in front of Moraunt. I felt my eyes water.

"Please Arthur, hurry up." I begged, as tears began to fall and my sobs were the only sound filling the air.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Act like you belong here." Arthur hissed to his knights and Merlin, as all of them rode up the road leading to a large grey castle.

They had discovered the path soon after changing, as the men in black had left a path for them to follow. Their Camelot knights' cloaks were hidden in the bags attached to the Merlin's saddle. Arthur kept his head high as they travelled up the hill and soon came to gates. Guards stared at them as they made their way through, seeing a courtyard when they got off their horses and tied the reins to a dying tree in the courtyard. Arthur cleared his throat as two guards came over.

"Hey, we haven't seen you lot before." One of the guards said and Arthur took in a deep breath.

"We're new here." He responded, as the two men looked as if they suddenly understood.

"Oh, you're the new recruits?" The guard asked, as all the knights, Arthur and Merlin quickly nodded. "Oh, good to finally meet you. How about some advice before you properly start?"

"That would be much appreciated." Arthur replied, as the man opened his mouth.

"Well, be careful around the bosses, they're all dangerous in different ways. You see, Amfortas can get angry, but his methods of punishment are cruel. You know, the whole, ripping people apart. Then there's Prince Cary, but we don't see much of him. I heard he can be a nice man when you meet him, until you disappoint him. He makes you regret it then. And finally, there's Moraunt. Now, Moraunt is definitely one you have to be worried about, you see, he seems calm, but you don't want to get on his bad side. His temper flares brighter than a fire and you will regret it. Amfortas kills people quickly, but Moraunt drags out their deaths, making it more and more painful as it goes on. People who suffer from him often beg by the end of it for their death. I've heard too many after working down in the dungeons, where he takes his prisoners." The guard looked around and leaned closer to Arthur. "You have to be more careful, he is in a destructive and angry mood. Worse than usual."

"Why?" Arthur asked, as the man moved even closer and Arthur held back a cringe at the stale breath.

"He liked one of the prisoners you see. A young lady called Lady Amelia. But she's a stubborn one and engaged to another prisoner, Sir El. The two of them, along with the Lady's maid, were caught by Amfortas and his men. She's got a tongue on her, Lady Amelia. I think Moraunt liked her fierce temper and decided to have some fun with her. However, she got on his nerves and they ended up having a fight. He sent her back to her room after slapping some sense into her." The guard said.

Arthur's jaw tightened and the knight's stiffened at what they were hearing about the Princess' treatment. "What's happened to her now?"

"Well, you see, there's more. She requested to see Moraunt to apologise for her behavior, when she pulled a dagger out and attacked him. Stabbed him through the leg. He was so angry, I've never seen him this bad. Sent her to the dungeons and has started to starve her and torment her. He wants to know who she really is, you see, she knew how to handle the dagger too well for a lady, apparently. According to Frank, he's one of the guards who dragged her to the dungeons." The guard responded before he was called away. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Enjoy your first day."

"Bye." Arthur muttered before the guard walked off.

"Well, he was surprisingly nice for someone who works in kidnapping people." Merlin said sarcastically, as Arthur glared at him.

"Merlin, what am I going to say?"

"Shut up?"

Arthur nodded and gave him a tight smile. "You got it right." He then looked around and ran a hand through his hair. "Quick, let's hurry, find the dungeons."

The knights, Arthur and Merlin strode into the castle before looking around. They then decided just to walk along the corridors before they came to one where two guards were standing outside of a room. Arthur motioned towards it, as they knights realized it seemed suspicious.

"Someone is meant to be coming to swap over so I can go onto my break soon. They're running late." One of the guards complained to the other, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"I understand how you feel. I just really need to go to the bathroom. I feel I'm about to burst." The other guard burst into laughter at that comment.

"It's all that bloody ale you've been drinking." The first guard muttered and the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go and pretend I'm the guard they're waiting for." Arthur said, jumping to his feet before the knights could stop him.

Arthur strode to the guards and smiled warmly. "I'm here to take over."

The guards eyed him, clearly able to not recognize him. "And you are?"

"I'm one of the new recruits." Arthur lied, as the two guards relaxed.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then." The first guard rushed off, leaving Arthur and the other guard by themselves.

"Hey, do you think you could handle being by yourself for a few moments? I need to go to the bathroom." The other guards said, as Arthur nodded.

"Of course you can. Um, I don't have a key though, in case I need to get inside the room. You know, if the prisoner attempts an escape…or anything." Arthur inwardly winced. What if it doesn't have any of the prisoners in it?

He seemed to of made the correct assumption despite his second thoughts, as the other guard's hands went to his belt and started tugging keys off his belt. "Oh yeah, sure, although I don't think you'll have much trouble with the lass in there. The troublesome girl is in the dungeons and the girl in there is very quiet and obedient. Anyway, I have to go quickly."

Arthur took the keys from him. "See you soon."

The guard rushed off to the bathroom, as Arthur stayed still for a few moments, until the man was definitely out of sight. He then turned around as the knights came out of hiding. Pushing the key into the lock, he twisted it and the door opened. Slowly entering, he noted that the room was dark with only a little light coming through a small window.

"Esme? Are you here?" Arthur hissed, as there was a scrapping sound before someone ran out from underneath the bed.

"Oh sire, I am so glad to see you." Esme whimpered, as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too. Now, I heard that Amity is in the dungeons, where is Elyan?" Arthur questioned and Esme bit her lip, lowering her eyes.

"I am unsure, sire. We were taken from him once we got here." Esme shrugged guiltily and Arthur nodded.

"We'll just have to search for him as well." Arthur said, before turning to the knights. "Let's get her out of here."

They quickly left the chambers, before Arthur gave Esme to Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine. "Get her out of here. Take her to the horses and rid to where we camped last night. We'll catch up to you."

The two knights nodded and took Esme with them as they hurriedly left, checking corners before walking around them. The other knights, Merlin and Arthur watched them leave before Arthur turned to those remaining with them.

"Leon, can you come with me? Merlin, you go with Lancelot." Arthur instructed, as they nodded and went off, searching for the missing knight and princess.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot descended down my stairs as two guards walked down the corridor. The guards saw them and paused their pacing. "Halt! What are you doing here?"

Merlin and Lancelot shared a look, before Merlin muttered. "We don't have time for this."

With that, Merlin raised his hand, his eyes flashing gold as the two guards flew back, hitting the wall and falling down, unconscious. Lancelot shot a thankful grin at Merlin. "Still up to your magic tricks, hey?"

"Oh shut it." Merlin joked, before they ran down the corridor. "Wait a moment." They stopped to check the two unconscious guards and Merlin saw a set of keys different to the ones Arthur got earlier. He bent down and grabbed them, holding them in his hand. "We'll just take these."

They then sprinted and came to a corridor where it was completely black. "Merlin." Lancelot whispered, as Merlin understood.

"**Bryne**." He cast, as red flames sparked from his fingers and turned into small circles of flames which floated in the air and lit up the corridor. "Come on."

Merlin ran off as Lancelot paused and took in the lights. "Well, that's handy." He said, before sprinting after Merlin, just when there was a gruff voice.

"Well, what do you think you're doing?" Lancelot whirled around and unsheathed his sword at the sight of a guard.

"Defeating you, obviously." He responded, hearing Merlin open a door further down the corridor as the man leapt forward, and their blades struck.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I heard the door to the dungeons open, but I kept my eyes shut. There were footsteps again, although they were faster, as if the person was running. The bars were warm against my bare skin due to my body heat warming it. My stomach growled just as the key was shoved into the lock.

"Amity? Amity, can you hear me?" I frowned. That's Merlin's voice. How is he here? I've probably started to hallucinate due to my starvation. "Please Amity, are you alright?"

The door to the cell flung open as someone ran in and I took in a shallow breath. The person crouched in front of me and their hands went to my arms, pausing when they saw the cut on my arm from the fight with Amfortas and his men. "Amity, please, wake up. Please."

I frowned as I heard the pleading in Merlin's voice, as I slowly opened my eyes, everything blurry. "Merlin?" My voice cracked from lack of use.

"Yes Amity, it's me. It's Merlin. I'm here to save you." Merlin whispered, as everything cleared and I saw Merlin in front of me.

"Merlin." I repeated, before my eyes widened and I found the strength to jump forward, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his around me. His hands were hot against the bare skin of my back and his clothes were cool against my stomach. "Oh, I am so glad to see you."

Merlin slowly pulled back, retracting his arms from around my waist, but I moved my hands so that they travelled to his chests where my fists clenched and I held tightly onto the black shirt he was wearing, the same uniform the guards wore here. I looked into Merlin's eyes, which widened when he took in my face.

"Amity, your face-" He cut off suddenly and I gave him a helpless look.

"Moraunt didn't like me talking back to him…or slapping him." I muttered and Merlin's hand came up to gently cup my cheek.

The door to the dungeons opened as someone sprinted in. Merlin tensed and took his hands away from my cheek, but I stayed clutching to him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lancelot enter the cell.

"I've dealt with the guards, we just need to get out of here." Lancelot gave me a small smile. "Hello Amity, I'm glad we found you."

"I'm glad you found me too." I responded, as Merlin helped to my feet. I stumbled and Merlin caught me before I fell, as I blushed. "I'm a little weak."

"Come on, let's just get you out of here." Merlin said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and allowed me to lean on him as we started to walk quickly down the corridor. We went into the corridor which had been black when I came down here, however, small lights were hovering in the air.

"What the-"

"Just leave it, it's a long story." Merlin interrupted as we came to the door and Lancelot opened it.

I was panting as we got into the main corridors and out of the dungeon section of the castle. We started to sprint down the corridors. Most corridors were empty, allowing us to run as fast as we could. I felt my legs begin to strengthen as I became more use to running again. Merlin's arm slipped from my waist and he reached down and grabbed my hand in his as he pulled me along. We turned around the corner when someone bumped into Lancelot, who stumbled back, unsheathing his sword quickly. The person unsheathed their swords and I let out a thankful cry when I saw it was Arthur, Sir Leon and Elyan.

"Arthur." Lancelot and Merlin sighed in relief, but he paid no attention to them.

"Amity." Arthur rushed forward and Merlin let go of my hand as I fell into Arthur's embrace, holding him as tightly as possible. "I am so glad you are okay."

"I'm so glad you're here." I said, my eyes watering as the familiar scent of Arthur filled my senses, comforting me.

Arthur eventually pulled away. "We better get going before any guards alert the head."

"Talking about me?" We whirled to see Moraunt standing there with Amfortas beside him.

I paled dramatically, however, it wasn't due to it being Moraunt or Amfortas there, but the presence of Prince Cary beside them.

Prince Cary smirked at me. "Hello Amity, long time no see. I've missed you."

"I cannot say the same for you." I snarled as Arthur glared daggers at the man.

"Princess Amity? How did I not see it." Moraunt muttered, and I scoffed.

"Maybe because you're thicker than a tree." I said, as Arthur started to edge me back from them. "Now, if you don't mind, I think we'll just leave."

"I don't think so, Amity." Prince Cary stepped forward. "I have been waiting for this moment for far too long."

"I haven't been longing for this moment. I rather enjoyed not seeing your face again." I snapped, as Prince Cary moved even closer.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise from above us. We looked up just as bits of rubble started falling from the ceiling.

"Move back!" Arthur pushed me back, just as bits of ceiling fell down.

Lancelot jumped back and bits of rock and stone fell down and landed in-between Elyan, Sir Leon, Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, myself and Moraunt, Prince Cary and Amfortas. We paused for a moment when there was no way they could get through.

"Come one, run." Arthur shouted as we sprinted down the corridor.

We made our way down the front steps of the castle and towards the horses. The knights started to untie the horses from the trees as Merlin pulled me over to his.

"Get on." He said, helping me onto behind the saddle before getting onto the saddle himself.

He grabbed the reins and my arms went around his waist. Arthur and the others mounted their horses, Sir Leon and Elyan sharing a horse. Guards then started to run towards us just as the horses started running straight out of the courtyard.

"Stop them!" I heard Prince Cary scream, but it was too late and we were already out of the gates and gone from the confinements of the castle.

* * *

Merlin jumped off the horse after we stopped in the courtyard at Camelot. He turned to me, reaching up and placing his hands on my waist, my hands going to his shoulders. His jacket, which he had leant me to help me with modesty, bunched under his hands as I hopped off the horse. I landed gently in front of him as he kept his hands on my waist for a few extra moments, making sure I was stable.

"Thank you, Merlin." I said, as he grinned at me and released me, leaving me feeling cold again.

"It's fine, Amity. I'm glad you're safe." Merlin responded, bowing as Gwen and Morgana came running down the front steps of the castle.

"Amity!" Morgana threw herself at me and held onto me tight, as Gwen went to Elyan and hugged him.

"Essie!" Mark came running out from the castle, down the front steps with Gaius following him.

Esme leapt down from the horse she shared with Sir Percival and kneeled down just as Mark leapt onto her. She held him tightly as his little arms wrapped around her neck. They stayed with Esme kneeling on the floor as Mark hugged her, both whispering to each other. Morgana slowly let go of me, just in-time for me to see Gwen place a firm kiss onto Arthur's lips. Arthur pulled her closer and the knights, minus Elyan who seemed very awkward, were wolf-whistling.

"It's good you're safe again, Amity." Morgana said to me as I caught Merlin's eye while he began to unpack everything from the bags they bought.

Merlin smiled at me and I returned it, feeling even warmer now despite wearing Merlin's worn jacket. "It's good to be home."

**Okay, I promise the next chapter will be happier and less packed with constant drama. There might even be a Merlin and Amity scene ;)**

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Aww, I'm sorry for making your heart hurt, but I really needed a sort of heroic Merlin scene, it was in my head and I had the desire to do it. I'm glad you like the pace Merlin and Amity's relationship is going at. And I promise I won't tell Lancelot you prefer Arthur ;) Thanks for good luck you're sending me AND reviewing! **

_**Amy**_** – I'm glad you like Amity! Do you like the other OCs in the story? I know you didn't get to see Arthur taking on the slave trader with his sword, but does it make up for it with the Amity and Merlin reunion thing? (Hint, we might meet Moraunt again – he seems like the type to want revenge *hint hint*). Thanks for reviewing AGAIN!:)**

**That's all. I'll try and update soon **


	18. Surprise

**Hey, time for the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows – they all mean so much to me! **** This chapter is just a bit of filling so you can have a break from tense and sad situations. Although, it will soon start picking back up in tension and all that. I really want to focus on the whole Cary situation soon, so, well just have to see how long that takes! Thanks for reading and I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 17

Surprise

I laughed as Esme gasped and her hands went to her mouth as she took us all in with wide eyes. Gwen and Arthur stood with their arms around each other, Morgana was next to Merlin and they were grinning, as all the knights were getting more excited. Gaius was standing with a small smile as Mark and I stood at the very front. I let out a giggle while Mark, next to me, threw his hands in the air, nearly throwing his toy sword up, but he held on tighter at the last moment.

"Surprise Essie!" He cheered, and Esme's jaw dropped.

Her eyes then went around the room which was decorated with bits of ribbon and a large table in the middle covered with Esme's favourite foods, including her upmost preferred, scones with jam and cream. Esme stumbled forward as the guards shut the doors behind her and she slowly made her way in.

"Amity?" She looked at me and I grinned, rushing forward and hugging her.

"Happy anniversary, Esme." I said as she returned the hug.

"You remembered? I thought I told you only when you arrived. And Mark never remembers anniversaries." Esme shot a smirk at her little brother, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Of course I did." I pulled back from her and gave her a sheepish grin. "That and Gaius has known you since your birth."

Esme laughed and went to hug Mark who threw himself at her. "You're terteen now!"

"_Thirteen_." Esme corrected as everyone chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I meant that." Mark said, stepping back from Esme who ruffled his hair and moved onto to hug everyone else.

"Now, let's eat." Arthur clapped his hands and we walked to the table, as Arthur led Esme to the chair at the head, where he usually would have sat. Arthur pulled the chair out. "Here you go, milady."

"Milady?" Esme said, shocked as I smiled and sat down next to her.

"You're one of our guests today, Esme." She blushed at my words and everyone sat down.

Esme's blush soon turned to a smirk when the chair next to me was pulled out. "Do you mind me sitting here, Amity?" Merlin asked.

I paused and stared up at him. Would I mind? No way! Feel free to sit next to me, preferably wearing a wedding ring matching mine and the King of Lexador's crown. Yes, that sounds really nice.

"No, no, it's fine." I said eventually when I realized I was taking a little too long to respond.

Merlin smiled at me and sat down, and I breathed in deeply when there was the smell of his scent, which was _very_ appealing. I bit my lip and went red as Morgana sat down on the opposite side of the table and grinned wickedly at us. I averted my eyes and looked where Arthur was, who had his eyes on Merlin. Merlin subtly shook his head and mouthed something, as Arthur nodded and looked to Gwen. Gwen was sitting patiently, acting as if there was nothing going on, although, knowing Gwen, she knows everything and is pretending to be oblivious. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Let us start eating then." He said as we served ourselves.

I sat talking to Esme as she seemed to be in heaven eating fresh ham. Every now and then, she would pause to tell Mark off for playing with his food, as Mark sat with all the knights.

"Honestly," Esme leaned closer to me. "They are going to be teaching him wrong behavior. He'll be swearing and drinking like Sir Gwaine by the time he's ten."

"But Esmeralda, you're wrong, he'll be as noble as me as well." Sir Gwaine winked at her after overhearing her. "But you must admit, someone growing up to be like me would be amazing person. They just wouldn't have such good looks because nobody can look as perfect as me."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Trust me Sir Gwaine, I have seen horses more attractive than you."

"Oh really, name a person who is more attractive than me. I think you'll have trouble." Sir Gwaine said and Esme blushed as she felt uncomfortable with answering.

"I second what Esme is saying." I butted in to their conversation to save Esme some embarrassment. "I have seen better than the likes of you."

Sir Gwaine barked a laugh and Morgana hid her smirk as she caught my eye before her eyes went pointedly to Merlin. Sir Gwaine questioned, humour sparked in his eyes. "Who?"

My eyes went around the table before landing on Lancelot, who was sitting beside Sir Gwaine. "I'm sure that many women can agree that Sir Lancelot is a great competition to your looks. In fact, Sir Gwaine, he may even triumph over you."

Lancelot smiled awkwardly as all eyes went to Sir Gwaine. "Lancelot? Oh, Lancelot, I'd be careful. Looks like you have a Princess after you...other than Arthur."

Everyone burst into laughter and Arthur scowled. "I thought that joke was over by now…considering I'm not a Prince anymore."

"Fine, Queen Arthur then." Sir Percival joked and we all laughed loudly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, although a small smile came to his lips when Gwen picked up his hand and kissed his palm. I smiled at the sight and shared a silent 'aww' with Esme, while Merlin rolled his eyes at our reaction, but grinned when I jokingly elbowed him.

"Now Esme, what do you want to do now? Since it is your party." Gwen said, as Esme shrugged.

"I don't know milady-"

"Can we dance?" Mark suddenly asked from where he was sitting. He bounced excitedly in his seat. "Please, please, _please_ Esme?"

Esme smiled and nodded. "Sure, dancing sounds nice."

"Yes!" Mark fist pumped the air before jumping off his seat and running around the table to where I was seated. "Amity, will you dance with me?"

"Wow, the boy's quick." Sir Leon muttered.

"Oh, see, Gwaine is already influencing him." Esme groaned as I smiled at Mark who was looking up and hopefully at me.

"Yes Mark, I'd love to." I stood up as the other also stood up.

I took Mark's hand as we went to the right side of the hall where there wasn't the table. "Wait, there's no music." Elyan said, and I grinned at him.

"Just imagine it, Elyan. It's only a little fun." I responded teasingly as Mark and I faced each other and I grabbed his hands before we swayed side to side.

Mark seemed to be having so much fun dancing as he got more enthusiastic and started twirling us around faster and faster. Beside us, Arthur and Gwen were slow dancing, Morgana and Merlin were shuffling from side to side before he suddenly twirled her. The knights were jumping around and Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival were mocking Arthur and Gwen by slow dancing together. I grinned when my eyes went to Esme who was dancing with Sir Elyan, both of them looking like they have no idea what they're doing. Esme looked petite compared to Sir Elyan as they were whispering between each other.

Mark kept going faster as I started to feel dizzy, beginning to trip slightly on the hem of my dress. However, I didn't have the heart stop him because his innocent and high-pitched laughter was echoing around the hall, making everyone else smile even more. Eventually, Morgana took pity on me and walked over, dragging Merlin with her.

"Mark, would you please dance with me?" Mark nodded in response and Morgana took his hand. She looked between Merlin and myself. "Why don't you two dance together?"

Of course, Morgana had to have some sort of reason for coming over. She quickly left and started dancing with Mark and Merlin and I stared at each other. I smiled and he offered his hand.

"We might as well." Merlin said as I took his hand and moved closer. His right hand came to my waist as my left hand went to shoulder, our other hands still clasped. We started to sway, well, I sway and Merlin stumbled right and left awkwardly. "I should warn you now, I can't dance."

"I'm sure you can, you just usually don't dance." I responded, but as we danced, I found out there was some truth to what Merlin was saying. He couldn't dance at all and kept having to apologise after stepping on my feet. "I know, since you don't know how to lead, how about I lead?"

I took his hand and put it to my shoulder before placing my hand on his waist. "But, aren't the men to lead?" Merlin asked, and I shrugged and started dancing, Merlin following.

"Oh, the Princess is leading. At least we know who is a dominant one-" Sir Gwaine said loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sir Gwaine, you can take your bedroom beliefs and shove it up your-"

"_Amity_!" Arthur interrupted, censoring my sentence as I grinned angelically at him while Sir Gwaine and the other knights cracked up into laughter.

Merlin and I stayed dancing with me leading until I decided to change again. "You know what, let's have more fun." I suddenly twirled Merlin, laughing when he looked confused.

"Amity? What are you-"

"Dance having fun Merlin! Dancing is meant to be fun! I don't get to dance without restrictions in ages. Let's just have fun!" I giggled and he grinned before started to twirl me.

Most eyes were us as we both laughed loudly and kept on dancing as the night wore on.

* * *

I sat in front of my mirror the next morning as Esme brushed my hair. "So, did you enjoy last night?" I asked as she picked up some pins.

"Yes Amity, it was an amazing surprise." She caught my eye in the mirror. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're very welcome. How does it feel to be thirteen now?"

"Just like how it felt to be twelve." Esme responded as she began to braid my hair at the front of my head.

"Well, at least we celebrated it. Since someone decided to try and not remind any of us." I said teasingly and Esme blushed.

"Well, we've had enough going lately. I didn't need to add to." Esme replied as she started to pin the braid she had made.

"Esme, your anniversary is not something that adds in a negative way. It was actually very enjoyable to have something fun for once." I said firmly and she grinned.

"Well, guess what I did hear. It's only a rumour though." Esme muttered and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Go on." I said when she ended pinning my hair.

"I heard that a certain servant of the King enjoyed his dance a lot with the King's ward. He, and I quote, said 'I haven't had so much fun in ages'. I wonder what that could have been about." She smirked at me, and I flushed.

"Well, I decided I just wanted a change. It was nice to finally dance for fun, not because it's rude to reject a nobleman's offer." I giggled and Esme rolled her eyes.

"You loved it." She said bluntly.

"I sure did." I responded as we stared at each other in the mirror and burst into laughter. "And did her hear us talking afterwards? I didn't stutter once!"

"I've noticed that you are improving around him. No longer stumbling over your words." She mumbled.

"My feet instead." I joked and stood up, looking at myself in the mirror. "Thank you Esme, it looks wonderful. Now, have you tried on your dress yet?"

For her anniversary, I bought Esme a dress made out of blue and white material which is softer than what she usually wears. It's also a lot more feminine, with the bodice having floral ornamentation on it, instead of being plain like Esme usually wears. Esme shook her head.

"Haven't had time to." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Go try it on now, in fact, you can wear it today." I went and walked to the window.

"But Amity-"

"Go Esme, or do I have to order you?" I teased and she gave in, smiling before walking to the antechamber where she and Mark are still staying.

I stared out the window while waiting for her. Villagers are walking around, do their jobs as guards paced up and down, eyeing everything. I saw Mark following his babysitter, who I learnt was called Anna. Apparently the little girl who passed away due to the disease was her little sister. Esme informed me after we fixed the disease because Anna was in no condition to watch Mark for a week, so we had him following us around.

A throat cleared behind me as I turned and my eyes came to Esme. I gapped as I took in her form...well, more _womanly_ form. Esme had her hair in the same braided bun, however, it just showed her neck off. The dress hugged the curves that I never knew existed, due to the fact all her dresses were not naturally this tight. The colour complimented her red hair, which stood out. Her breasts were pushed up by the corset styled bodice and she seemed to be very self-conscious.

"What do you think, Amity?" She questioned and I smiled.

"You look very beautiful, Esme." I walked over and took her hands in mine. "To think, my little maid is growing up."

Esme rolled her eyes. "You're only a few years older than me."

"And those years allow me to make such comments." I grinned, before releasing her hands. "Now, I wish to go have a walk around the castle."

"Maybe you'll bump into a certain blue eyed servant." Esme joked as I beamed at her.

"Maybe." I agreed.

* * *

I strode around the corner when someone suddenly walked into me and there was a large bang. "Argh." I leapt back and came face to face with Merlin, as he went to stabilize me.

Merlin's hands went to my waist and mine went to his chest. "Amity, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine." I muttered breathlessly as the proximity between us made my heartbeat quicken.

"I should have been more careful." Merlin said as he let go off me.

"No, I shouldn't have been practically running around corners." I smiled at him and Merlin nodded and noticed I was by myself.

"Where is Sir Elyan and Esme?" He asked as he bent down to pick up what looked like Arthur's armour.

"He had a training session with the knights and Esme is washing some of my dresses." I crouched down to help Merlin pick up bits of armour, despite Merlin's protests, which I ignored. "Arthur has now gotten to the point where he trusts me enough to be by myself. Just not all day. For a few hours is alright, apparently."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Merlin said positively, as we stood up, and I held some of the armour.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I responded.

"Here, why don't you give that to me?" Merlin nodded to the armour in my arms and I looked at the amount he was already holding.

"Merlin, you can barely carry what you've got now." I said and he shrugged.

"Well, I've got to go and polish it. As well as wash some bits. Arthur has bits of mud on them from his last training session." Merlin said as I grinned.

"I'll carry them for you. Just show me the way." I said and Merlin shook his head.

"Amity, you're a princess. You should have even picked them up." Merlin complained.

"Merlin, it's fine. I have two arms, I think can carry some armour." I argued and Merlin opened his mouth again. "Don't make me order you. I already had to threaten Esme with that this morning, I'd gladly do it again."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. Just, if it gets too heavy-"

"Yeah, yeah, so where are we going with this stuff?" I queried as we walked down the corridor.

"To Arthur and Gwen's chambers. It needs to be cleaned by tonight and then put away for next time." Merlin answered as I nodded.

"Right, well, it's a good thing you have me here to help you clean it." I said cheerily and Merlin stared at me in shock.

"Amity, you cannot clean-"

"Yes I can. I did have six older brothers and fight myself, I know how to clean armour." I said and Merlin shook his head. "Merlin, just accept my help and I won't get angry."

Merlin groaned. "Fine, just don't tell Arthur or he'll have my head."

* * *

Merlin and I sat at the table in Arthur and Gwen's chamber as we washed Arthur's armour. We were chatting amicably as we learnt more about each other. I discovered that Merlin grew up in a small village called Ealdor, and Merlin found out that I had never visited a small village.

"Never? You've never been to a small village?" He said, surprised as I nodded.

"Camelot is the only other place than Lexador that I've been and I didn't stop anywhere on my way here." I replied.

"Well, we'll have to change that." Merlin said, as he dipped his cloth back into the water.

I chuckled. "Is it really the end of the world that I haven't been to a small village?" I joked and Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

"Amity, even Arthur has stayed in a small village." He retorted, grinning at me and squeezing the excess water out of the cloth. However, due to his lack of attention, he accidentally sqeeuzed too hard and water sprayed at me.

"Argh!" I cried out, not expecting the water that hit me in the face.

Merlin paled. "Milady, I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention-"

I hid my smirk, before grabbing my cloth and flicking water from it at him. Merlin spluttered in surprise as he blinked water out of his eyes. "There, I think I got my revenge." My eyes went to the bucket sitting on the table. "On second thoughts though."

Merlin cleared his eyes just in time to see my reaching for the bucket. "Oh no you don't."

Merlin leapt forward and pushed my hands out of the way and I laughed and tried to get the bucket again. Our hands battled it out as I finally reached the bucket and yanked it towards me. Water slopped over the sides and onto out hands, making it slippery.

"Give in, Amity." Merlin joked and I grinned.

"Never." I laughed, jolted when he suddenly pushed the bucket towards me in an attempt to get it to pour water over my head. "Don't you dare, Merlin!"

"Don't I dare, what?" Merlin teased, when the bucket became too slippery and the force of our tugs sent it flying in the air.

"Oh no." I muttered in horror, just as the bucket tipped and cold water fell down on top in of us as the bucket landed with a thud onto the floor.

"Oh, that's chilly." Merlin jumped as the water covered his head, flattening his hair and dripping to his shirt.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself after pushing wet hair off my face and out of my eyes. "I think you mean freezing."

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded as Merlin walked over to Gwen and Arthur's wardrobe, where he pulled a spare blanket out from one of the top shelves. He made his way back to me and wrapped the blanket around me.

"That helps." I responded as he rubbed his arms up and down mine to try and use friction to get me warm again. "It's the second time you've saved me now."

"Saved you? Second time? When was the first?" Merlin asked as he fetched a blanket for himself.

"A few weeks ago when Amfortas, Prince Cary and Moraunt caught me. You came into the dungeons and got me out and comforted me." I said and Merlin shrugged.

"I didn't do much. Lancelot was the one who held the guard off while I went to you." Merlin said, blushing slightly.

I shook my head. "No, you don't give yourself enough credit. You never do, but that's just who you are. Selfless and compassionate. But I don't think any of us would want it any other way."

"Well, thank you Amity." Merlin said and I smiled at him, which he returned with his own.

We jumped when the door suddenly burst open and Arthur and Gwen came in. "Merlin, where is my armour-" Arthur trailed off as his eyes widened at us. "What is going on here?"

Gwen smiled gently, although she did seem shocked. I gave Arthur a small grin. "I helped Merlin clean?"

"You? Cleaning? Amity, you're worse at cleaning than that fool beside you. And Merlin, why did you allow a Princess to clean?" Arthur snarled as he walked over to us and cross his arms.

Merlin swallowed thickly. "She demanded? She said she'd order me if I didn't allow her to help."

Arthur turned to me. "And why was that?"

"I was bored." I explained weakly and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're so bored, you can go get changed, go to your chambers and study that book I gave you about currency-" I groaned, cutting Arthur off.

"Arthur, that book is so dull and it never ends. All it talks about is when you know you have to raise taxes and decrease them and when your country will go into debt-"

"Well, you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you completed them." Arthur snapped and I gave him a frustrated look.

"All I did was help clean." I argued and Arthur shook his head.

"And now Merlin will have extra chores because he has to clean this floor _and_ my armour. Merlin, get cleaning. Amity, go get changed and get a start on that book." Arthur ordered and I glared at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

It was nearly night when I finally left my chambers after being changed and having to study that stupid book Arthur is making me read. I made my way down one of the corridors which passed the balcony on the castle, when I saw someone standing there. I looked again and recognized the person as Gwen. I slowly walked forward and eyed her as she stared down at the village.

"Gwen?" I whispered and Gwen jumped, turning to see me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you or anything."

"No, no, it's fine, Amity. I was just not expecting you." Gwen smiled at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just coming to see how you are." I said, walking to join her on the balcony as she turned back to watch the village.

"It's weird to think I once lived in that village. A while ago now. Back when I was just a young servant girl to Morgana." Gwen said, as I gave her a surprised look.

"You were Morgana's maid?" I said, my eyes wide and Gwen chuckled.

"How else would I of been able to meet Arthur? Most maids didn't come into any contact with the royal family. Did you not know?" I shook my head and Gwen just shrugged. "Well, now you do."

"It's a sort of personal question, but, do you mind me asking…" I trailed off and Gwen seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"Ask away." She responded and I looked out over the village, my hands coming forward and gripping the railing of the balcony.

"Did you ever think you were going to be Queen?" I questioned as Gwen shook her head.

"No way did I ever think I was. Do you know, that when we were younger, Arthur was a huge and arrogant prat? Especially towards servants." I gasped at that comment.

"But he treats him so nicely now." Gwen nodded in agreement. "What happened then?"

"Merlin happened." Gwen answered and I waited for her to continue. "You see, Merlin came to Camelot, a young bright-eyed teenager with a curious nature. However, he is also protective of the weak and those who can't protect themselves. Arthur was picking on a servant and Merlin stood up to him, not knowing who he was."

"What happened to Merlin?" I asked, and Gwen smiled softly as she was obviously going back to her memories.

"He was sent to the stocks, where I met him and introduced myself. I remember telling him how brave he was and stumbling on my words." Gwen lowered her eyes. "Do you want to know something, Amity? About me when Merlin first arrived? I liked him like you like him now."

"You _liked_ Merlin?" I repeated, a grin on my face as she laughed and nodded.

"I did _like_ Merlin. He was kind and brave and he made me laugh." She said and I looked over my shoulder as I guard walked past.

I waited for the guard to leave before continuing. "What made you like Arthur?"

"Well, it's a complicated story." Gwen mumbled and she took a deep breath. "Arthur started to mature and I saw the potential he had to be a great King. We started to talk more and he would take comfort in me. However, then I fell for another man."

"Who?" I asked before I could I stop myself. "I mean, if it's too personal-"

"It's fine." Gwen took a deep breath in. "Lancelot."

"Lancelot? As in, Sir Lancelot? The knight?" I questioned and Gwen nodded.

"He was very kind and sweet, but Arthur's father, Uther, banished him from Camelot for pretending to be a nobleman, because back then you had to be noble to be a knight and Lancelot was desperate. He left and that was when I got to know Arthur. However, I later met Lancelot again, but he realized that I was in love with Arthur. He left to spare us both pain. This is first time we've met in all these years." Gwen explained and I nodded as I took it all in. "Then, I later married Arthur and became Queen."

"What was it like to become Queen? Despite never expecting it?" I queried and Gwen paused before speaking.

"It was hard. I was not raised as a noblewoman or a princess. I knew how to make a fire and wash a dress, I didn't know how to rule. I was frightened and to begin with, I believed that I should have married Arthur because Camelot needed a Queen, not some servant girl who the King was infatuated with. However, eventually, I decided I was marrying Arthur for love, not a title. I wanted to be his Queen and it was hard seeing him with other princesses and potential brides. Princess Elena, Sophia, Princess Vivian." She paused. "I wasn't there, but also Princess Mithian."

"Princess Mithian?" I said, shocked. "She might have married Arthur?"

"Yes, they were actually very compatible. You see, I had been banished from Camelot because…well, let's just say, a few things occurred which resulted in Arthur and I fought and left. However, even more happened and we ended up back together again, he proposed and we married. I became Queen and I've never looked back." Gwen turned to me. "And I can promise you now, Amity, you will be a great Queen. Just a suggestion from me is, do not try and let anyone tell you who to rule. You decide. It's your kingdom and every king and queen differs from the other."

Gwen reached forward and grabbed my hand, squeezing it as I smiled up at her. "Thanks, that really helps." Then another question popped to my mind. "Gwen, why do you always insist that Merlin and I will happen?"

Gwen stiffened at that and bit her lip. "I have my reasons."

A guilty look went onto her face and I raised my eyebrow. "Like what?"

Gwen dropped the look and put on a very fake smile. "A queen's intuition." She said, although I could head the lie in her voice.

Before I could question her more, Arthur's scream echoed around the castle. "_Mer_lin!"

"Well, that's your husband." I said instead and Gwen smiled.

"It sure is." She responded, as there was a slapping noise and an "ouch!" from Merlin.

"Not a bully anymore, hey?" I teased and Gwen grinned as we turned and went inside.

"Oh shush Amity." She joked as I paused to look over my shoulder at the village. In a way, Gwen had it worse than me. She was never raised to be a Queen, she was a servant girl. I had an advantage, I knew the society of the nobles and their customs and traditions. "Are you coming, Amity?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and smiled at Gwen who had travelled down the corridor and was now hugging Arthur. I smiled at them, my eyes going to Merlin. "Coming."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I know it's a little shorter than usual - sorry)! I know someone mentioned they wanted a Gwen and Amity scene, so there one was. And you also got some MerlinxAmity! Time for reviews **

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– I understand the feeling of waking up to a fanfic you like reading, I spend a lot of time doing it before school starts. I'm glad you like heroic Merlin, I felt it was time we saw a little bit of that side of him. Thank you for reviewing again and I hope you liked this chapter! **

_**SweetShySecrets **_**– Thanks for reviewing! I think Merlin is starting to be a friend to Amity, and there is a link between them which he doesn't know about. In a way, it seems as if they are destined for each other (for example, Morgana's vision of their wedding), and Merlin just has to fall for her, but he does like her like a friend for now (was that a subtle hint or what…not :P). I think they just have to become closer friends and Amity might just need to mature a little more before he'd be attracted to her. I'll try and get more Merlin/Amity bits soon though! Thanks for the review! **

_**Amy**_** – You did get to see the rescue scene! You'll have to wait to find out when Arthur finds out Morgana's secret, but I'm sure Gwen will help him understand *hint, hint*. Thank you for reviewing again!**

_**Guest**_** – Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you like my characters – do you have a particular favourite? I'll see where I can add some more heroic Merlin ;) Thanks for reviewing! **


	19. Even The Noble Suffer

**Hey, I don't usually post chapters a day after the last one was posted, however, someone requested it and I felt I might as well **** Just to pre-warn, this does have a little swearing in it, but personally, I think it's the saddest of chapters yet (that's just personally though). I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 18

Even The Noble Suffer

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary stood as he glared into his scrying fount, seeing Amity laughing with her maid while they walked down one of the corridors in the castle at Camelot. He frowned when he saw her smiling at a group of knights who past, including King Arthur. King Arthur, the man he had destroyed all his plans so far, along with the Queen Guinevere, Lady Morgana and of course, Amity herself. Prince Cary's head tilted as he watched a little boy with flaming red hair run to the Princess and maid and to speak energetically to them.

Amity hooted and hugged the little boy, who then ran off to help a little girl who had tripped in the courtyard. The maid rolled her eyes at Amity after she made a comment, and they walked on. A servant man who had helped the Princess escape, made his way past them and he smiled at them. Amity beamed back and the maid just nodded, before the continued their path.

Prince Cary glowered fiercely before smirking. "I think it's time Camelot loose one of their most noble." He said, before standing up and turning around. "Guards, get the archer."

A guard scurried out of the cave and Prince Cary paced as he sneered and eyed a crossbow attached to one of the cave walls. "You'll regret defying me again, Amity Fathern. You _will_ regret it."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

"Lancelot, how are you?" I asked as Esme, Elyan and I entered the courtyard where Lancelot hopped off his horse.

"Fine Amity, I just finished my shift patrolling the forest." He said and I smiled. Lancelot's eyes went down to my form covered in the clothes I wore when we first met. "May I ask why you are wearing your breeches and shirt?"

"Well, Esme, Elyan and myself are just about to go to the marketplace and it is a lot simpler to walk around the marketplace when I am not in an overly ornamented or long dress." I informed Lancelot, as he grinned.

"Meaning, you just don't want too many people recognizing you, despite many have seen you before." He said and I smirked.

"You know me too well, Lancelot." I said, as I walked forward. "I best be going."

"Yes, well, have fun." Lancelot's eyes went to Elyan. "I'm sure Elyan will love it."

Elyan rolled his eyes as Esme and I laughed. "Elyan loves shopping, he just pretends he doesn't to protect his manly pride." I joked as Elyan sighed.

"Let's just get going, Amity, before you begin making up other stories." He said as Esme and I shared a cheeky grin.

"Well, since you brought it up-"

"No. Don't mention anything, Amity." Elyan said as Esme and I cackled and Lancelot chuckled.

"Anyway, Elyan is right, we should get going. Good bye Lancelot." I said as we left the courtyard and started the walk to the marketplace.

Esme, Elyan and myself chatted as we soon entered the marketplace and made our way through it, stopping at stalls. We soon were near the end of all the stalls as I stopped at one of the last, looking at a necklace when I heard a man speaking to a little girl.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" I turned to see the man staring down at the girl who tripped over earlier in the courtyard and Mark had rushed to help her.

The man was flanked by five others, and they were all wearing crests of Nemeth. Well, that suggests they wouldn't recognize me. I heard the girl let out a cry as they yanked a toy sword from her. I noted that the sword was similar to Mark's, but it was lacking the Pendragon crest. I frowned at them and put the necklace back on the bench at the stall, smiling weakly to the owner who had also noticed the commotion. Many of the stall owners' and villagers' eyes went to me as they waited to see if I would stop them. I slowly walked over and subtly listened, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Please, give it back!" The little girl said, reaching for the sword as the man lifted above his head so she couldn't reach.

"A girl can't play with swords, they're not allowed to. Swords are for men." The man said as his cronies agreed.

I frowned at them and moved closer. "Please, I'm training!" The little girl said and the man scoffed.

"For what?" He questioned as the little girl leapt for the sword again.

"To be a knight of Camelot." She answered and the man and his friends cracked into laughter, making everyone frown at them.

"A girl? Knight of Camelot? Never! Dream on little girl and go back to your kitchen." At that comment, I moved forward, stepping in-between them.

The little girl looked relieved when she saw me, clearly she recognized me. The man, however, didn't, as he took in my outfit and made the same belief that Lancelot did when he first saw me – that I am only a servant girl.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?" I snarled and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh look, another miss who thinks she is so brave. What? Do you think you're going to be a knight too?" The man laughed obnoxiously as I scowled at him.

"Don't think a girl can fight, hey?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Girls can't fight." He responded and I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Well, how about we test that theory, then?" I said, as I walked to a stall and grabbed to brooms, pulling off the bristled hay section for sweeping, leaving me with just two wooden rods. I walked back to the man and chucked one rod at him. "Let's fight."

"Fight? Are you sure you want to do that?" The man sneered and I nodded.

"Positively." I replied.

I caught sight of Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin who were standing beside one of the stalls. I'm not sure how long they had been there, but I shook my head and turned back to focus on the man in front of me. I bit my lip and started to rotate the rod in-between my figures, picking up speed as the man prepared himself. The rod make swooshing sounds as it went faster and faster, causing a small wind which ruffled my hair.

"Ready to fight?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was born ready." Was his reply, as I smirked and leapt forward, bringing my rod down on his.

The man stumbled back on the impact and raised his rod above his head to block my hits. He suddenly lowered his rod and swung out towards me, making me jump back and hit my rod against his. He frowned when I skillfully hit him in the ribs, making him stagger back, clutching his side.

"Did that hurt? Want to give in?" I asked, as I noted the knights had now joined the royal family and Merlin. Esme and Elyan were also with them, along with Mark's babysitter and Mark. I smirked at them as Morgana did the thumbs up back, Gwen gave me a worried smile and Arthur frowned, shook his head and muttered something to Merlin.

"I don't give in to girls." The man panted.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to lose to one then." I shrugged and then started attacking him.

He blocked each hit, although his reflexes were slower due to his sore ribs. I kept making him move back as I kept whacking at his rod. Suddenly, I changed the angle and went for his knee. The tip of the rod hit it as he fell to the floor and his rod flew into the air. I caught it with my left hand and stared down at the man as those watching cheered, all except for his friends. I sneered down at the man who swore loudly and glared up at me.

"Next time you feel the need to destroy some child's dreams, _don't_. Or I'll make sure that you'll regret it." I snapped and stepped back, walking to the stall owner and giving him his rods back. "I'm sorry if I caused any damage, I'll pay for anything."

The man bowed his head. "No, no, it's fine-"

"And just who the hell do you think you are to act all superior around me?" The man started as he stood up, limping and I turned to face him.

All the villagers gasped at his comment and the Morgana, Merlin, Esme and Gwen were having to stop the knights and Arthur from attacking the man. "Who do you think you are to speak to me that way?" I strode towards the man and he glowered at me, breathing quickly.

"You're just some common whore." The people became even more outraged and I felt a sense of satisfaction that they felt the need to defend my honour.

I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself. "What's your name?"

"Hodain." The man spat out and I smirked.

"Well Hodain, how do you feel about rethinking your actions in the stocks?" I questioned darkly and the man rolled his eyes.

"And who are you to put me in the stocks? The Queen?" The man tormented and I smirked down at him.

"No." I said dully and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm her ward, Princess Amity of Lexador. I'm sure my guardians, who have been watching the whole situation with their knights, would love to put you in the stocks if they felt it necessary. After all, you did just call their ward and the future Queen of Lexador a common whore."

Hodain paled and his jaw dropped. "Milady, I am so sorry-"

"Your pitiful words said out of desperation mean nothing to me." I raised my voice. "Guards, take him to the stocks."

I turned around and walked towards the little girl as guards came and took him away. I crouched down in front of her and smiled. "Princess Amity, thank you so much." She said, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"You're welcome. And please, just call me Amity. What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Ari." Ari answered and I smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ari. Are you alright? That man was being stupid and mean." I said to her as she nodded and beamed at me.

"I am fine, Amity." She said as a woman came forward.

"Ariana, what was going on? I-" The woman saw me and she immediately fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Your highness, I do hope my daughter hasn't caused too much trouble."

"Please, she was merely an innocent victim of a bully. He will be dealt with. Now Ari, I heard that you want to be a knight when you're older?" I smiled at Ari who grinned and frantically nodded.

"Yes, when I'm a big girl." She responded and I chuckled.

"Well, maybe one day, if you still want to be one, you could be in my services. I look forward to meeting you again when you're older." I said and Ari beamed at me and bounced.

"You mean, I could be one of your knights?" She asked as the villagers smiled at the happiness I had caused.

"Sure, just between you and me, I think that the knights need some friendly competition, and what's better than you and me?" I winked at her before standing up. "It was a delight meeting you Ari, take care and if anyone else tries to stop you from completing your dreams, come straight to me and I'll sort them out."

I stepped back and turned before walking past all the knights, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. I smiled at them as Elyan and Esme followed me while I made my way through the marketplace, people moving out of the way for me and bowing deeply.

* * *

"Well, you managed to win over even more hearts of my people." I jumped and whirled around to see Arthur.

"Oh, you shocked me." I laughed as Arthur walked beside me.

I leant against one of the windows in a corridor which was on the second story and had a few of the courtyard. Arthur leaned against the opposite side of the window and we both stared out.

"I was very impressed with your technique." Arthur shot me a cheeky grin. "You just have to work on your grip."

I rolled my eyes. "You cannot just compliment someone, can you? No, King Arthur needs to scrutinize their performance as well." I teased and Arthur chuckled.

"I did compliment you, you just need to learn a little more." Arthur retorted and I just giggled and he wrapped his arm around me. "You've grown up a lot, do you know that?"

I laughed. "I am a year older since I've arrived, Arthur."

"Yes, well, not just in looks but in attitude and behavior. You're a lot more responsible now." Arthur continued.

"Well, I have been through a lot more." I lowered my eyes and Arthur reached forward and tilted my head back.

"And I wish I was there to stop a lot of what happened to you." He said and I smiled softly.

"Is it weird that I'm glad I met you when the circumstances were so…dark?" I muttered and Arthur gave me a sad look.

"Amity, you lost your biological family and gained a new one. I understand and I know it was a horrible situation, and I do know how it feels. In a way, I feel bad because if you hadn't lost your family, we would never have become this close." Arthur said and I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that until he finally pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I have a meeting I have to attend soon, so I need to head off."

"Of course, I'll see you tonight at dinner." I said, as Arthur nodded and went to leave.

Arthur paused just before turning the corner and looked at me over his shoulder. "I am very proud of you. You were amazing today and I think it showed that you'll be a great Queen."

He then left quickly, leaving me to stand in the corridor by myself. My smile expanded at Arthur words and I hummed happily as I went to looking out of the window at the courtyard.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary sat on a seat in his cave, close to his scrying fount as he tapped his hand rest on his chair. His eyes were on the scrying fount as he observed Amity knock a man onto his back and catch a rod. Prince Cary smiled at the sight.

"My beautiful warrior Princess." He sighed mockingly. "Of only you had accepted my offer before I fell to this level."

There was the sound of footsteps and a man clearing his throat. "Sire, the archer is here."

"Bring him in." Prince Cary looked a little more interested as a man entered the room.

Dressed in brown leather pants and a stained white shirt, the archer strode forward and went onto one knee in front of Prince Cary. "Archer, you're finally here."

"I am sorry for my lateness, the message was delayed." The archer explained and Prince Cary nodded.

"Well, I have a mission for you." Prince Cary began, as he leaned forward. "Are you prepared to accept my quest?"

"Of course sire, anything. I only long to see you on the throne." The archer said and Prince Cary smirked.

"Well, if you want to see me as King, you will have to do something for me." Prince Cary watched as the archer looked up, showing grey eyes with glints of blue in them.

"What sire?" The archer questioned.

Prince Cary sneered down at the man. "I want you to kill the most noble in Camelot. One of Camelot's most noble _will_ die."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

The guard opened the doors and I entered Arthur and Gwen's chambers, where Gwen, Arthur and Morgana were. I smiled at them.

"I am sorry I was late, I was caught up in my readings." I informed them as Esme pulled my seat out for me and I smiled thankfully at her while sitting.

"It's fine, Morgana only just arrived as well." Arthur said and Esme began placing food onto my plate.

Gwen cleared her throat. "How was your day, Amity?"

"Oh, good, yes, I believe you saw how my afternoon was." I flushed slightly, lowering my eyes before peaking up.

I caught Merlin's eye, as he observed me. I smiled at him and he returned it, before going and refilling Arthur's cup. "Yes, I did. I believe you fought very well." Gwen responded and I shared a joking look with Arthur.

"Well, Arthur doesn't entirely agree with you there." I kidded and Arthur mockingly groaned.

"I merely commented on how you need to improve your grip." Arthur mumbled and Gwen elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch Guinevere, what was that for?"

"You couldn't just let her have her moment of glory, could you? You had to analyze her attempt." She complained and I grinned.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed, Esme and Merlin included.

* * *

I descended the stairs and existed the castle, Esme and Elyan behind me. The Sun shone brightly down on us as Elyan and Esme whispered between each other. The villagers stopped working when they saw me and I paused with walking as they stared, before suddenly bowing to their knees. I smiled awkwardly and shared a shrug with Esme who seemed chuffed at the respect I received.

"Ah, why are they bowing?" I whispered to Elyan and Esme.

"Because they felt impressed with you after you stood up for that girl yesterday. You showed you are a skilled fighter, but also brave and smart. You held yourself back from ordering the executioner when he called you those cruel names. You stood up for the little girl and made the little girl the happiest girl, while insisting she doesn't give up on her dreams. You apologized to the stall owner for the disruption and promised to pay for brooms you might have ruined, you didn't just give it back and walk off. And you gave the man punishment without it being too harsh." Elyan smiled warmly at me as I flushed. "You showed yourself to be a great princess, Amity, and an amazing future Queen. Not everybody would have responded that way, especially at your young age."

I nodded and looked at the people who were still kneeling, before they all slowly stood up and went back to work, although they still stared.

"Well, at least they approved of my behavior." I muttered as a small red-haired boy ran towards us. "Hello Mark."

Mark grinned up at us. "Hello Amity, Elyan, Essie."

"What have you been doing today?" I queried, as Mark started to ramble on about how he and Anna played the Princess and the Knight. Of course, Mark had saved Anna from the evil dragon (Esme's plants, much to my maid's annoyance).

I kept nodding and making 'aw' sounds as my mind started wandering while Mark chatted about how Anna had made him his favourite biscuits. I laughed when Mark abruptly jumped up and leapt at Esme when Elyan suddenly shoved me to the aside.

"Amity!" He cried as I landed roughly on the ground, him on top and an arrow flew over our bodies, where it went and fell to the floor.

I gasped and stared at it, wide-eyed, while villagers who watched started screaming about how someone how tried to assassinate the Princess. Elyan and I shared a horrified look as Esme held Mark closely in her arms, protectively clutching him. If Elyan hadn't knocked me out of the way, or Mark had leapt to hug Esme, it would have hit either of us. The screams of the villagers increased as guards ran forward to us.

"Milady, are you alright?" One asked me as Elyan helped me stand shakily to my feet.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I mumbled as Elyan grabbed my arm.

"Let's get the Princess inside. Come along Esme, Mark. Guards, find the person who attempted to shoot her." Elyan commanded as a guard nodded and strode away with a few others following, as Elyan, Esme and Mark went inside, where we bumped into Arthur and Merlin.

"Elyan, what's going on?" Arthur questioned as my eyes started to fill with tears.

Some just tried to kill me. Either me or Elyan, Esme or Mark. But I was nearly just shot by an arrow. Arthur took one look at me, opened his arms and I ran to him, colliding into his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around me as I let out a sob.

"What happened?" He grounded out, protectively holding me.

"There was an assassination attempt, Arthur." Elyan said quietly, as Arthur growled and Merlin gasped.

"What?" Arthur hollered, his grip on me tightening. "Who? Where are they?"

"We don't know who Arthur, I've sent the guards to search." Elyan said calmly, as Arthur took in a deep breath.

"Send more guards out! I want the assassin! Now!" Arthur's voice was getting higher as Gwen and Morgana entered the corridor, looking confused.

"Arthur, why are you yelling?" Gwen asked, before her eyes widened when she saw me. "Is Amity alright?"

"There was an assassination attempt." Arthur informed Gwen and Morgana in a deadly voice, as the two women let out gasps.

"Are you alright, Amity?" Gwen queried as they rushed to my side.

I nodded and held on tighter to Arthur who sighed. "I'll watch her for now Elyan, can you please go and tell the other knights what happened and start searches? I want this person found."

Elyan nodded and walked off, as I started to shake. Arthur sighed and bent down slightly as his arms went under me and he lifted me into a bridal hold. Merlin and Morgana went to Esme and Mark, as Merlin grabbed Mark's hand and Morgana wrapped an arm around Esme.

* * *

There was a knock on my door as I sighed and stayed staring out the window, watching guards march around as they searched for the assassin. "Come in."

The door opened and Merlin slowly entered, shutting the door behind him. "Amity."

"Merlin, this is a nice surprise." I said, as he bowed and made his way forward. My eyes caught sight of a small vial he was carrying. "What's in that?"

"It's a sleeping draught, Gaius thought you might want it." Merlin explained as I smiled and walked forward, taking the vial from him.

"Thank you, Gaius does me know well." I muttered and turned, walking to put it on my bedside table.

Merlin stayed still. "Amity, are you alright?"

I frowned at that, before whirling around and putting on a fake smile. "I sure am, I'm just a little tired."

Merlin stared at me and I averted my eyes, before he slowly moved closer. "You're scared."

"Who wouldn't be?" I mumbled, before clearing my throat. "If that is all, Merlin, you are free to go."

"Do you want someone to speak to?" Merlin asked and I hesitated.

"I should be fine, I am meant to be a strong person after all." I said and Merlin shook his head.

"Even the strongest of warriors have their weaker moments." Merlin walked to the fireplace where he sat down in front of it. "Come on, let's just sit over here."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Arthur? Surely he needs you." I said and Merlin shrugged.

"He doesn't really need me, he's in a meeting currently with some of the knights. They're still searching for the assassin." Merlin explained, before patting the floor. "Come on, sit down. I promise not to bite."

Is it bad that my heart sped up and all that was going through my head was 'maybe I want you to bite'? Oh well, at least, let's hope he didn't realize. I made my way forward and sat down beside him, making sure to straighten my skirt out once sat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Merlin asked, to which I replied with a shrug. "Okay, well, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think? I was nearly just shot with an arrow, however, Mark might've been shot if he hadn't jumped last moment." I said, my eyes watering. "I couldn't handle the thought of seeing someone I cared about be shot."

"I understand." Merlin nodded as I gave him are doubtful expression and he sighed and looked ahead into the empty fireplace. "When I was younger, I fell in love. Her name was Freya and I saw her as the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was going to run away with her and we would have our happily ever after. However, things didn't go to plan."

My heart pained at the comment he had been in love and I bit my lip as my eyes began to moisten. "What happened?"

"She was stabbed." Merlin took in a deep breath. "Died in my arms and I cremated her body on a lake."

A tear dribbled from the corner of my right eye, but I ignored it. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just want to say, I know how it feels to watch someone you love or care so much about be hurt in front of you. I saw Freya stabbed and there was nothing I could do to save her." Merlin whispered.

"If it's not too painful, but, may I ask, why was she stabbed?" I questioned softly and Merlin gave me a sad look.

"There was a misunderstanding and…well…let's just say, her death was the result of it." He said and I frowned and looked to the empty fireplace. "So, what I was meaning to say beforehand, was, I understand how it feels, if you want to talk to me."

I gave him a weak smile and opened my mouth. No, Amity, don't say anything. You need to stop relying off others. You are a future Queen, act strong like one. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to talk."

I suddenly stood and Merlin seemed shocked by my behavior. "Amity-"

"Merlin, please, I'll be fine. I just need time by myself." I said, walking back to my window as there was silence.

Merlin eventually left and I stayed by my window, staring out at the darkening sky. "Amity, you cannot rely off other people, because one day, those people will be gone." I said to myself as another tear trickled down my cheek at the thought of those I love gone. "One day."

* * *

"Arthur has told me that they don't know why the assassin was aiming at us, other than the possibility he could have just not wanted me as a Queen." I said to Esme as we strolled down the corridors in the castle, Elyan with us.

"That's stupid though, you would be a great queen, Amity." Esme replied and I shrugged.

"I will never have everyone liking me as queen, however, it's a fact you have to accept, I suppose, when you take up such a position." I continued and Esme nodded in thought.

"Well, if it's any comfort, I think you'll be the greatest Queen of Lexador there ever was." She gave me a weak smile as we went down a flight of stairs.

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me." I grinned at her and lowered my eyes to make sure that I wouldn't trip. "Now, let's change the topic."

"Oh, gossip time? I'm ready for this." Elyan joked and Esme giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Elyan." I teased and Esme turned to me.

"So, how's it going with Merlin?" She asked and I blushed.

Elyan just smirked and pretended to be paying attention to something else. I found out that he knows about my feelings for Merlin when he brought the blue eyed servant up. Apparently a few of the knights are beginning to wonder as well, although, Elyan refuses to tell me who. He calls it the knight's code of honour or something, and claims that it means he can't share of their secrets to an outsider. Personally, I think that sounds stupid, but a part of me wants to try and overhear some of their conversations to get an idea.

"I found out something about Merlin. Apparently, he was once in love with a girl called Freya." I said dully and Esme's eyes widened while Elyan seemed to choke on his saliva.

"Merlin was in love?" Esme questioned as Elyan burst into laughter.

"Merlin managed to _get_ a girl!" He cackled as I rolled my eyes.

"Elyan!" Esme hissed as the knight tried to compose himself. She turned back to me. "Who was this Freya? Are they still together?"

"Well, unfortunately, she died." I said, as Elyan abruptly stopped laughing. Well, that shut him up.

"Oh, poor Merlin." Esme sympathized as I nodded.

"As much as I originally hated the sound of her, once I found out about her end, well, I felt sorry for her. Nobody deserves such an end." I muttered as we made our way out of the front gates of the castle. "And to die so young, it's not fair. Not to have a chance to properly live before you die."

Esme and Elyan agreed with small grunts and we all shared a somber mood. "Anyway, I hope we can have another small break another day, just preferably with being kidnapped or anything like that again."

Elyan and I chuckled at her comment and we went to step down the front steps. I looked out over the courtyard, seeing villagers and guards walking around. I giggled as I watched Mark, who was with Anna, practice his sword fighting. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight as he waved his toy sword around and jumped around the courtyard, his red Camelot cape billowing behind him in the wind.

"Mark!" Anna called to the little knight as he ran over to her.

"Yes Anna?" He asked, as she smiled down at him.

"Do you mind helping me with this?" She winked at him. "Before any evil dragons come."

"My plants are not evil." Esme muttered beside me and I chuckled.

We turned slightly when we heard Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin exit the castle, moving beside us. Gwen smiled at me, hugging me quickly as Arthur surveyed the courtyard, clearly checking in case the assassin had returned. The knights then also came out, and the meeting which most had attended, except for Elyan because he was with me, had finally finished. They started chatting to each other and waving to Elyan as they passed, but paused before getting down the steps to speak to Arthur. Although Esme and myself had rotated slightly, our backs to the courtyard, we could still hear Mark's response.

"Of course fair maiden. A noble knight like me would do anything to protect you." Mark said in response to Anna and she laughed.

There was suddenly a familiar thwacking sound as something shot through the air. I whirled around, along with Esme as an arrow flew quickly through the air. Mark let out a high and piercing scream and Anna shrieked at the arrow hit its target. I gasped when my eyes went to Mark's chest, where the tip of the arrow was poking out and blood was dripping. His shirt started to become wet with blood as it spread and his eyes fluttered. Beside me, Esme let out a high-pitched wail as she sprinting down the steps to her brother.

"No! _No_!" She cried as I quickly followed, breaking out of my stupor. "Mark! Little brother! _No_!"

Esme got to Mark's side as Mark collapsed. She caught him in her arms and fell to the ground, cradling him as if he were still baby. Blood began to drip onto the stone floor and onto Esme's dress, staining the pure white cotton on her bodice and skirt. Esme let out another howl as Mark's brown eyes went up to her face and he whimpered. I ran to Esme's side, crouching beside the seated girl as she rocked her little brother's small body.

"Essie." Mark whispered, as he smiled and Esme let out an odd noise.

My heart stopped at that, as the image of the prophecy by the prophetess went through my head. That happened in it, although, I shrugged it off at the time. My eyes watered as I watched more tears leak from Esme's eyes.

"Oh Mark, you can't leave me." She sniffed as he looked up at her.

"Am…I…still…_still_…your…little…knight?" He let out a pained groan and Esme held onto him tighter.

"Guards, get Gaius!" I heard Arthur shout, but my attention was still on the little boy in my maid's arms.

"You will always be my brave and noble little knight." She swore and Mark's smile enlarged slightly.

"Good." He said as Arthur crouched down beside his body on the opposite side of us. "Arthur…"

"Shhh, little knight, Gaius is coming. He's going to help you. You'll get better." Arthur soothed and Mark's smile weakened.

"Can…I still…be one…of…your…knights?" Mark questioned as his voice started to become softer and filled with more pain.

"You already were." Arthur's eyes were starting to become wetter and he cleared his throat. "Sir Mark…the most noble and brave…of them all. A true knight of Camelot."

"Am…be my…princess?" His dulling eyes turned to me as tears fell from my eyes.

I nodded hurriedly. "Of course, I'll always be your princess."

He smiled at that comment and his eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears, went back to Esme. "Essie…I don't…feel…good. I _hurt_."

"Gaius will stop the hurt." Esme said as she began to hold on tighter as Mark's face began to turn even paler. "He'll make everything better."

"Es…sie." Mark said again, as his eyes started to go distant and the dripping of the blood from the arrow to the floor began to slow. He let out a soft puff and his chest seemed to stop moving.

"Mark." Esme whispered, as her right hand came to his cheek. She winced as she softly patted his cheek. "Mark, wake up."

Esme let out a sob when her little brother stayed still, gazing unseeingly up into the sky. I suddenly felt a presence beside me and I looked up with puffy and teary red eyes at Gaius, who gave us a miserable look as he bent down to look at Mark.

Esme also noticed Gaius. "Gaius, please, help him. Help my little brother. He's all I have left. I can't lose him too. Please Gaius." She begged, her throat rough from all her screaming and crying.

Gaius put his two fingers under Mark's jaw and his eyes watered as he slowly pulled his hand back. His head bowed remorsefully. "I am sorry Esme, it's too late. The shot must have hit his heart and he lost too much blood. He was only little, there was nothing you could or can do. All we can do now is say goodbye."

"No! _No_! He's not gone! He's. _Not_. Gone!" Esme's sobs echoed around the courtyard, as villagers, guards, servants and the knights and royals watched in sadness.

The courtyard was silent except for her cries, as I moved and wrapped Esme in a hold. Arthur's eyes widened when Esme shifted and showed him Mark's back. "There's a note attached." He said, as his eyes went up to Esme, asking for permission. Esme nodded, understanding his look. "We're going to have to remove the arrow from him to get to it."

Esme nodded again as Arthur broke the top of the arrow, blood going onto his hands as he then pulled the other half out. Esme and I both cried harder at the sound of it being removed as Arthur pulled the blood-soaked note of the arrow and frowned.

"Read it." Esme demanded, and Arthur hesitated. "Read what my brother's killer wrote."

"Even the noble suffer." Arthur read and the amount of my tears increased.

Someone murdered my best friend's little brother to make a point. Mark was taken from us before he had properly lived, just because a person wanted to show how people would suffer. Esme let out another cry and I looked up to see who was watching. All eyes were filled with tears, as they cascaded down the people's cheeks. The once sunny sky had seemed to darken and everything felt cold. I caught Gwen's eyes, tears slipped out and she stood beside Morgana, who was also crying. Merlin's eyes were dampening and all the knights had their heads bowed, with just enough angle upwards for them to still observe the scene in front of them.

"Esme, I think it'd be best if we get him inside." Gaius whispered and she burst into louder tears.

"Oh brother." She bawled and my grip on her tightened. "Brother."

"Do you want me to carry him?" Arthur asked her gently and she nodded.

"Carefully." She ordered and Arthur complied as he put his arms under Mark's body and lifted.

Mark's cape escaped Arthur's hold and dangled, dripping in blood as his toy sword fell to the ground, making a loud noise which resonated around the courtyard and caused Esme to cry harder. Mark's body was limp as I helped Esme to her feet and aided her in following Arthur. Everyone bowed their heads as the King passed, carrying Mark's body. I felt hiccups stir in my chest as I watched Arthur with Mark. It was so much like when Arthur had carried him when he was unconscious, however, there was no way you could pretend he was asleep this time. His skin was sickly pallid and his eyes stared up without seeing. Arthur entered the castle as Gwen, Morgana, Esme, the knights, Merlin, Gaius and myself followed, leaving the people mourning out in the courtyard.

* * *

Arthur had decided to give Mark a knight's burial a day after his death. Esme had refused to speak to anyone of leave the antechamber. She had even screamed at to me to get out when I checked on her. When I looked, she was lying on the bed he had used and was holding the toy sword he played with to her chest, as she sobbed. It was ten times worse than when Constantine died, as Esme had always treated Mark as her own considering their mother was too sick to properly care for him. I sighed as I stood by my window, staring out again, my eyes sore from all the crying which had been done over knight. Guards had set up the courtyard for the burial, and wood was prepared to be placed over his body for the burning. My eyes watered more at the thought and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said weakly and the door opened.

Arthur slowly walked in, dressed in his armour with his cape and sword, he made his way towards me. "They are ready whenever Esme is ready."

I nodded and slowly walked to the door to my antechamber and knocked. "Esme, they're ready."

The door opened and she peaked out, her hair loose and hanging around her pale face. Her brown eyes were darker than usual, and outlined by red from all the crying. She was dressed in the same black dress she had worn months ago for her mother's funeral, and I wore the same dress I had worn for that event. She bit her lip and nodded, saying nothing as she walked into my room. Arthur seemed to pick up on her mood for not speaking as he just led us out and down the corridor and we went down the staircase. I took in a deep breath when we came to the entrance of the castle. The knights were lined up and Morgana and Gwen were with them. Arthur nodded to his knights, as he whispered something to them and took his place beside Gwen, who linked their arms.

Arthur nodded to a guard, who then opened the front doors. I winced when I immediately saw the wood, all set up for Mark's body to be placed under. Esme let out a small pained sound when she saw it, and I reached down and grabbed her hand, squeezing. Arthur and Gwen moved forward, with Morgana, Esme and myself following. We made our way down the front steps and I looked around. Guards were lined up in rows, making square shapes, as their heads stayed up while we passed. Villagers stood on the edges of the courtyard, watching in silence. I caught sight of Ari, the little girl Mark had helped when she had tripped. Ari was crying into her mother's skirt as her mother comforted her, her own eyes watering. I looked forward and took a deep breath until we came to where Arthur had made us stop right in front of the neat stack of wood.

Then, there the sound of feet in time as the knights came out of the castle, marching slowly with Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon all carrying a stretcher which was draped in gold and red silk. Lying on top of the stretcher, was Mark. The knights made their way down the steps as the guards unsheathed their swords and held them to the sky in respect. Arthur also drew his and held it up as we all bowed our heads while the body was brought past. The knights stopped in front of us and gently lowered the stretcher, before unsheathing their swords, raising them upwards and bowing deeply to Mark's body, before walking in line to where they had been told to in front of some of the guards. Beside me, Esme let out a weep at the sight of her brother's body.

Mark was still pale and his cheekbones stood out. However, his eyes had now been shut and his hair was combed, still bright against the red of the silk underneath him. He was dressed in child's armour and had his arms resting on his abdomen. Arthur looked at Esme and nodded, as the young maid slowly moved forward and crouched beside Mark.

"I will miss you, little brother." She whispered, before leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead, where she rested hers. "And I will always love you. And I promise you this, I will avenge you."

She then stepped back and went back beside me as the knights moved forward again and picked up the stretcher. Guards lowered their swords as Mark's body was taken to the wood, where it was placed and guards moved and stacked wood over it so it formed a tent-like shape.

Arthur began to speak as they continued preparing the wood. "Mark Dynadin was a brave boy, who showed signs of nobility. He was not noble for his wealth, but for his heart. I have never met such a brave, kind-hearted and honorable boy before. He was destined for a great future. A future with his adoring older sister, Esme, and his friends. Mark always made sure that he respected others and treated them fairly. He was very bright and a rarity, even helping the whole of Camelot when the time came. He swore to protect his family and friends, and would often run around in his cape and with his toy sword. Whenever I saw him, he would be helping someone, either by aiding them in a task, or bringing a smile to their face after a tough day. He was funny as well, and he had the ability to make you feel happy in his presence." Arthur cleared his throat and I noted he was becoming more emotional.

Gwen reached down and grabbed his hand, which helped him continue, before Sir Leon came over, carrying the red cloak Mark had been given, all folded up and cleaned after having blood on it.

Arthur took the cloak from the knight and walked forward, placing the cloak on top of the wood. "Mark had the capacity to love with his huge heart. His heart full of kindness and courage. His gallant attitude would often get him in trouble with his sister, but the little boy would do anything for others, even if it did mean facing the wraith of his frightened and protective sister. I'm sure many of us did not expect the sudden loss, but there is one thing we all know. Mark will never be lost from our memories or our hearts. And he will never stop being our little knight."

With that, Arthur raised his hand and Merlin came forward, carrying a lit torch. Arthur moved the torch close to the wood and lowered it, as its flames caught the wood, sparking a fire. Arthur stepped back and handed the torch again as the flames grew and soon the whole burial place was on fire, emitting smoke into the air. Arthur took Gwen's hand, as soft sobs were heard throughout the courtyard, mainly made by Esme, Gwen, Morgana, myself and the villagers. The guards, knights and Arthur pulled their swords out, although, this time they held them at waist height, the sword pointing downwards, as the body of Mark burnt.

**Aw, the death of Mark. In case you didn't realize, he was the noble of Camelot who was prophesized to die – I tried to subtly incorporate that he was actually noble-hearted and had the characteristics of being a knight (other than actually dressing up as one). Ok, time for reviews!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Aww, thanks for being so kind again! I'm glad you like seeing Merlin and Amity's relationship growing. I think now that Mark is gone, the relationship between Esme and Amity will deepen because they've both now lost parents and brothers to Cary. Thanks for liking the dancing part AND for reviewing…again! **

_**Amy**_** – I always liked Gwen too! Thanks for telling me about how you like that Merlin and Amity are building their relationships and just friends – it's nice to know how people feel about it **** Thanks for reviewing AGAIN…and for the luck! **

_**natasadeli **_**– I'm glad you liked the break, a part of me was thankful for it too! I also liked the scene with the cleaning, I wanted a moment where they just acted like two friends having fun. Merity does sound good, I'll have to see what others also think of it. Because of your comment about wanting the chapter today, I decided to post it! I don't usually post the day after posting the last chapter, but I understand how it feels when you really want the next chapter – I'm just sorry that you got a sad chapter (well, sad to me at least :P). Sorry I didn't update this morning, I was studying for an essay I had today and didn't see your review until I got home from school. And your school year starts now? Wow, I'm in third term of mine…oh well, the things you learn every day! **

_**SweetShySecrets**_** – Aww, thanks for loving it! (Although, don't screw up your grades, I'd hate to be part of the cause!)…but feel free to keep reading :P I'm glad you like Merlin and Amity! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest**_** (**_**1**_**) – Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry for killing off one of your favourite OCs, but I needed it to happen for the story to progress the way I want it to. Haha, I suppose all three of them practically was all the OCs, but I might be adding more since I've already killed off two (oh, that sounded really bad…whoops :P) I wouldn't pick Prince Cary either! xx**

_**Guest (2)**_** – Thank you for loving my fanfic and reviewing! **

_**xlydiax**_** – Thanks for reviewing and loving my fic! You're so kind **** I guess you'll just have to wait and see how Amity responds to Merlin's secret, won't you? :P **

_**Guest**_** (**_**3**_**) – Thank you for loving my story and reviewing! **

**Wow, 8 reviews on one chapter? Thank you so much! I promise I'll try and make chapter a little happier and try and speed it up so we can finally properly face Prince Cary! The sooner he is defeated, I think you'll find that it's sooner Merlin and Amity start feeling the love! *hint, hint*. Thank you and I'll try and update soon for all those people asking me to! **


	20. Truth

**Hi! This week my updates might be a bit weird because it's an exam week. I only have one this week and then four next, so I'll try and update, but no promises. I'm sorry about how short this chapter is - I didn't have much time to do much more with it. I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 19

Truth

A week passed since Mark's death and Esme stayed in her chambers the whole time. She moped and pretended the world didn't exist as she cried on Mark's bed, holding the toy sword she had refused to have burned. To her, having the cape being burnt was one thing, and only because it had become bloody and would have gone off. However, the sword was one thing nobody dared to touch, for she cherished it more than anything else currently. Lately I had taken to just getting myself ready without a maid meaning I just didn't have such fancy hairstyles. I frowned at the door which led to the antechamber, before I just sighed and walked out of my chambers, where Elyan was standing outside. We acknowledged each other as he cleared his throat.

"Arthur wishes to see you in the hall." Elyan said as I nodded and we headed down the corridor to the hall in silence.

We soon reached the hall as the guards opened the doors for us. Inside the hall was all the knights, Arthur and Gwen seated at the round table, with Merlin standing to the side. They all turned around to watch me as I came forward.

"I heard you wished to see me, Arthur." I said as he nodded and motioned for Merlin to get something.

Merlin walked to where the thrones where and sitting on one, was a small package, wrapped in brown paper. He came towards me and bowed his head slightly, offering the parcel which I took. I move to Arthur's side and placed it on the table, seeing a letter attached. I pulled on the letter as it was removed from the parcel and read my name written on the front of it. I opened it and read silently.

_To Her Royal Highness, Princess Amity of Lexador,_

_We apologise for our lack of communication between us, milady, as we have been focused on ruling in your absence. Due to the small amount of messages we've sent between Lexador and Camelot, mainly sent to King Arthur, we decided it would be best to try and reach you._

_Lexador are sorry you were not able to celebrate your anniversary in your home kingdom, however, we understand that life has been dangerous and difficult for you. King Arthur has informed us of events going on, and we send our condolences to your maid for her losses. We also send our appreciations to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere for protecting you so well._

_After what we have heard has been occurring in Camelot, we chose to send you a gift we planned to give to you once you became Queen. However, we feel that you would benefit from them now. We believe you will recognize one of the gifts in particular. Take care of it, milady, and do use it wisely, for it is one of the most important heirlooms in the Fathern royal family. You will be the first female Fathern to have the sword passed down onto you, as you will be the first Queen who is a biological Fathern._

_We still wait with baited breath for your return to Lexador and to take up your position as Queen. The people are becoming restless, nonetheless, we are handling it for now._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord J. Cabal, Lord A. Mabon, H. Vortigem and K. Grifflet._

_Advisors of H.R.H _

"It is from my royal advisors." I explained as everyone observed me, all curious. "Apparently they have decided to send me a gift."

My eyes went down to the parcel, which was relatively long in length and wide. I slowly put the letter down and began to unwrap the package. The paper fell away and my eyes widened as I took in the present. Dark blue material was folded neatly, as I grabbed it and lifted it up. The material unfolded and showed it was a cloak, with the seal of the Fathern family in silver thread on the right hand side. Two silver clasps, also shaped like the wolf prowling with the dove on its shoulder, which is the symbol of Lexador. I smiled at the sight and then folded the cape again, before looking down. Next was silver chainmail in a small size which would fit me. A blue undershirt was there, along with expensive leather breeches and a leather belt which could fit a sword.

My eyes came to the last object, as they widened and everyone at the table stared at it in awe. Sitting on the table, was the sword which had belonged to my family for generations. It shone in the sunlight and I slowly brought my hand forward and grasped it. The handle had a dark blue stone at the tip and had black leather wrapped tightly down the handle, although, worn from many years of use. The blade was spotless and I read the words inscribed into it. _Sum hæþstapa gewrit feoht eac afol ond lytigness ac hé forþsetennes níedþearf bróðorlufu_. 'A wolf can fight with strength and cunningness, but he still needs love', a line which every child in Lexador was taught since they were able to speak. There were also many lullabies featuring the motto, many of which had been sung to me and my brothers when we were little. I smiled at the sight of the sword which had been used by all my previous Kings, my father being the last. It was always meant to go to Marrick once he became King, but obviously that never happened. I brought my hand up, raising the sword into the light as it glistened and the sapphire gem shone out.

"It's the sword which belonged to King Harald, the first King of Lexador. He was said to of won a thousand battles with that sword. Upon his death bed, he gave it to his eldest son. The sword went down the generations, from father to son, until it eventually went down to King Godric." Arthur caught my eye, as he would have been told about this sword, most likely by his father. "And now Amity."

My eyes went back to the sword as I twisted it in my hand and started rotating it around. It fitted as if it was made for me. "My father's sword." I whispered as memories of watching Father wearing it attached to his belt and seeing the few times he used it in front of me in a fight resurfaced to my mind.

Suddenly, as memories grew stronger and stronger, and the reminder that this sword was meant to be Marrick's, my heart began to ache again. I lowered the sword and placed it back down. "It was a very king and considerate gift. I think I shall go and visit Morgana now." I said, before walking out of the hall before Arthur could stop me.

* * *

My head swirled with memories as I made my way down the corridor towards Morgana's chambers. Elyan followed me as I came to her door and didn't bother to knock. I just need to speak, and she has come into my room without knocking before. It should be fine. Her room was dark as the curtains were closed. I walked around the corner to where her table is.

"Morgana, I need to talk-" I stopped suddenly as my eyes bulged.

Morgana was standing next to her table with her hands around a candle. Her hand was fisted and she slowly opened the fist as the candle lit and the fire grew, but she shut her hand and the flame went out. Her eyes were flashing gold, and they soon turned back to their usual blue. Morgana's eyes then went up to me and she gasped. I stayed staring where the flame had been in shock. Morgana, my practically adopted sister, was just using magic. She just lit the candle and then put out the flame…by opening and closing her hand. Morgana had a horrified look on her face as she moved around the table and went towards me.

"Amity." She said as I stumbled back, my eyes on her and filled with shock. "Amity, please, listen to me-"

"Listen to you?" I snarled as I continued to move away from her. "Why should I listen to you when you're just as bad as Cary? A sorceress?"

Morgana's eyes began to water and I felt my eyes dampen as my breathing sped up. "Amity, you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That you have been using witchcraft all along? That you befriended me and made me trust you, when really, you're just as bad as Cary is!" I started to shout. "I thought we were friends? How could you lie?"

Morgana exhaled loudly and her eyes widened. "That…that was in the prophecy."

I glared at her. "I wish the prophecy said flat out that you were a witch, because then I wouldn't be kicking myself for trusting you."

"But you can trust me." Morgana said quickly and I shook my head in disgust at her. "I swear you can!"

"Just like how you swear you loyal to Arthur, yet you practice magic in his own home." I snarled as Morgana began to cry. My heart ached at the sight of the usually so strong Morgana showing such weakness. "Stay away from me, sorceress."

"I'm a witch, actually." She yelled angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"They're the same." I responded, before going to leave.

"No they're not. Sorceresses learn their magic spells, witches are born with the ability." She educated and I paused and kept my eyes on the floor.

I took in a deep breath. "Do you use your magic for evil?"

"No Amity, of course not! Why would you think that?" Morgana said, rushing towards me again as my eyes began to water.

"Let me guess, my family was killed by a sorcerer, my best friend's mother was murdered by a magic. Does that say enough, that and everyone has suffered from the hands of magic?" I snapped, my voice rising to a yell again and Morgana grabbed my hand.

"Please, Amity, let me explain." Morgana begged and I glared down at her hand grasping mine. "I was born this way. There was no learning involved which was actually wanted. I never asked for this gift – I developed it naturally. I would spend my days and nights in fear that I would be found! I would wake in screaming during most nights when my dreams will turn dark and I would see visions. The dreams came true despite what people would say! They would never believe me! I would see someone get hurt during the night and the next day, there they were, all injured!"

I looked at her. She can see visions? She can tell when someone is going to get hurt? Did she know about Mark's doom? Did she see that one day, one of the most honorable little boys would perish at the hand of an assassin? Did she stay silent and watch as the little boy was destined to die? I took in a deep breath.

"Did you know that Mark was going to die?" I gritted out and Morgana shook her head.

"I never saw that." She said and I stayed tense. She's a witch, how do I know that she's telling the truth?

"I trusted you." I whispered brokenly and Morgana frowned.

"You still can." She responded and I suddenly shook my head and yanked my hand out of her grasp.

"No. No I cannot." I said coldly. "Does Arthur know?" The silence which Morgana gave me as an answer said all, as I scoffed. "You own brother doesn't know."

"Please, you have to understand-"

"Have you ever used magic on me?" I interrupted and Morgana shook her head.

"Never-"

"Have you used magic around me?" I questioned and she slowly bit her lip and nodded. I glared at her.

"The main time was when we were in the forest and Princess Mithian had upset you, so I conjured a snake-"

"You conjured the snake!" I yelled and stumbled back from her. "You could've hurt her!"

"You weren't complaining at the time." Morgana snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I thought it was innocent, not some act of dark magic-"

"I've never done dark magic." Morgana said and I glowered at her.

"All magic is dark." I said deathly and she shook her head.

"No, it isn't. Magic depends on the sorcerer, a sorcerer can use it for good or evil." Morgana insisted.

"All magic has ever done is murdered, torture and hurt people. Magic is evil." I swore and Morgana gave me a hurt look.

"Am I evil?" She asked as I stayed silent.

Is the woman who had welcomed me with warm arms evil? The one who comforted me when on the anniversary of family's death? The woman who kept me strong when I felt like falling apart? And stood up for me when Arthur treated me younger than my age? Can that woman be evil? But magic is evil…it corrupts all those who use it. I lowered my eyes and crossed my arms defensively over my chest.

"You know what, I can't deal with this currently." I rushed to say once I realized that Morgana had thought she had won me over again. "Do not speak to me, witch, or you'll regret it. I'm sure your dear brother and his wife would love finding out that their sweet Morgana secretly possesses magic."

I then left the room in a rush, not looking back on Morgana as the door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

Esme helped me get my chainmail over my head. It was heavier than I remembered, but I suppose that was expected since I'm taller and require more chainmail. Esme had finally come out of her room when she had heard me swearing and throwing my heeled shows across the room. Once she had come out of the antechamber, I had paused from chucking my hairbrush across the room and staring at her in surprise. Of course, she preceded to pick up everything I had thrown, clean everything up and walk over to me, taking the hairbrush, sitting me down and brushing my hair. I just stayed in shock and let her take the tangles out, before helping me put the armour from Lexador's advisors on.

"Esme…are you sure you want to start helping? It's only been a week-"

Esme suddenly cut in. "Yes, I need a distraction. Now, that looks alright."

She stepped back and took in my appearance as I saw the sword and belt sitting on my table. I slowly walked towards it and picked up the sword as Esme began to put the belt on me.

"Where did you get these?" She asked me as I eyed the sword sadly.

"It was a gift from the advisors of Lexador…they got the chainmail and cape made for me…however, this sword." I swallowed thickly as the sapphire stone at the end glinted in the light. "It belonged to my father. It was meant to go to Marrick…but for obvious reasons that never happened."

Esme looked up at me with an understanding look, but she said nothing. I sighed and then put the sword into a sheath attached to my belt. I turned to her. "I need to go to the practice field to get rid of some energy. You don't need to come, you can stay here if you want."

"No, I'll join you." Esme said softly, as I smiled and reached forward, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"If you need anything, a person to speak to, some money, _anything_, just tell me. Alright?" I said as Esme gave me a tight smile, although her eyes showed the sadness she was feeling.

"Thank you Amity." She responded as I moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Esme. You've been so strong." I comforted and I felt her begin to sniff. I held her tighter as she broke down on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few long moments, before she finally pulled back, wiping tears off her wet cheeks and clearing her throat. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I understand how you feel." I said and Esme smiled at me thankfully. "Now, I need to get down to the field before it's too late."

I walked out of the chambers, Elyan looking surprised when he saw me in my Lexador armour, but his jaw dropped when he saw Esme follow me out. I elbowed him to stop gawping at her, which he eventually did when Esme and I had already gone halfway down the corridor and he had to run to catch up to us. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when they saw Esme and they opened stared at her as we passed. Esme pretended not to notice as she strode beside me and we sped up to try and get of sight sooner. We might our way out of the front doors of the castle and I headed off towards the practice pitch.

"Arthur and the knights will be there, their session is half-way through." Elyan informed as I nodded.

"That's fine." I mumbled as we soon walked over a hill, which then showed us that further down was the knights practicing.

I grinned as they paused when they saw us, and Arthur frowned before striding towards me. "Amity, what are you doing here?" His eyes went to Esme and they widened. "Esme? You're out of the antechamber! How are you?"

Esme shrugged and averted her eyes. "Better."

"Arthur, fight with me." I demanded as Arthur scoffed and the knights all burst into laughter, except for Sir Leon and Lancelot.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Arthur muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Either we fight or I'll just find someone else to." I leaned closer and tilted my head. "And I'm sure many of your knights wouldn't treat me as carefully as you would." Lie. I'm pretty sure most of them would be even more cautious of Arthur because they'd get their heads off they accidentally injured me, not that Arthur needs to know that though.

Arthur's eyes narrowed at my comment and he sighed. "Fine."

I grinned and pulled my cape off, handing it to Esme as all the knights stood on the edge of the area for Arthur and myself to fight, looking excited at the thought.

"Come on, Princess Amity, show him what you've got." The knights cheered for me and I smirked at Arthur.

"Where's your knights loyalty to their king now?" I teased as Arthur shot them a peeved look.

"They're only cheering for you because they know you stand no chance." Arthur kidded and I mockingly gasped.

"Arthur Pendragon! How rude!" I joked as I unsheathed my sword and twisted it in my hand, making it rotate. "Are you ready to lose to your ward, old man?"

Arthur snorted "I wouldn't be so confident."

We both faced each other, swords in hands, breathing deeply and preparing ourselves. I moved my weight onto the tips of my toes, ready to leap. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted Merlin standing with the knights, a blank expression on his face, before I shook my head and turned my attention back to Arthur. Arthur suddenly jumped forward gracefully, bringing his sword down as I raised mine up, shielding his attack before ducking under his arm and elbowing him in the ribs as he turned to swipe at me again. I kept blocking until I finally got the chance where his strike wasn't as fast to hit back. Our swords clashed, causing loud clanging sounds as we kept going at a steady pace.

"Are you going to give up?" Arthur leaned forward to hiss through his huffs.

I smirked. "Nope."

I quickly pushed him back and started to hit at him faster and faster until all Arthur could do was block. The knights began to cheer louder once they realized we were beginning to become more intense. Arthur and I kept focused expressions on as our competitive natures wouldn't allow us to lose. I looked over Arthur's shoulder when he blocked another blow and caught Morgana's eye. She was standing with Gwen, Esme, Elyan and Merlin, and looked miserable. I paused for a moment, which was long enough for Arthur to get his sword under mine and yank it out of my hands, as it flew through the air and into his hands. I stumbled back as the knights clapped for their King and Arthur grinned at me.

"Told you need to work on your grip." He laughed. However, his grin slowly began to fall off when he saw my dark look at Morgana. "Are you alright, Amity?"

"Just brilliant." I growled and sheathed my sword before striding past a bemused Arthur and straight to Esme and Elyan. "We're going."

"Amity, I think we need to talk." Gwen said quickly, before I glared at her.

"If it's about her, I'd prefer not to." I said in a low voice.

Gwen seemed surprise by the cold tone in my voice. "Please you don't understand-"

"And you knew?" I hissed when Gwen bit her lip. That pretty much answers my question.

"What is going on here?" I heard Arthur asked as he walked over and observed Gwen, myself and Morgana, who was looking like she was about to burst into tears.

I stepped back. "Nothing. I'm just going. Come along Elyan, Esme."

I walked past them with Elyan and Esme following, both hesitant. "What happened, Amity?" Esme questioned as I shrugged.

"I just discovered things which I never knew." I replied stiffly before heading back into the castle.

Esme and I were soon in my chambers as Elyan stayed at his post outside my door. Esme folded my new cape and began to get my belt of as I stood still, steaming. She seemed cautious, as I saw that she wanted to say something.

"What is it Esme?" I said dully and she jumped, before looking at me and lowering her eyes. It's as if she's gone back into the servant styled girl when I first arrived, before she became comfortable around me. Back then, she would never look me in the eye, talk with me like a friend or even laugh when I cracked a joke.

"I was…wondering." Esme said eventually as she slowly placed the sword and my belt on my table. "Whether…you would…teach me."

"Teach you what?" I asked as she helped get my chainmail off over my head.

"How to fight." Okay, I wasn't expecting that as a response. I stared at her in shock as she stared determinedly at me.

"Esme…" I started as she went and placed the chainmail on the table.

"I need to know how to fight." She then brought her voice to her whisper. "I need to make those who took my family away from me, pay."

Ah, she wants revenge. "And learning to fight seems like a good idea?"

Esme suddenly whirled around to face me, nodding. "Yes. Because then I can face them and see their lives go at my hand, just how I saw my mother and brother's lives leave at theirs."

"You want to fight them in a battle." I muttered, before striding before her. "_No_ Esme."

"Why not?" Esme gave me a peeved look.

"I would teach you to fight, but you're not getting into a battle." I commanded.

Esme raised her voice. "But-"

"These are my last words about it." I ordered. "You are not getting into a battle. I know that you want revenge, but it is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous." Esme repeated in annoyance. "But-"

"Esme," I interrupted firmly as I placed my hands on her shoulder and bent down slightly so I was looking directly into her eyes. "You are not fighting, you are too precious to me."

"What?" Esme's eyes widened at that.

"I couldn't lose you. I can't lose my sister." I whispered firmly and she seemed to deflate slightly. "Esme, you were here for me since my family's death, and you helped protect me and stop me from doing stupid acts of revenge when I first arrived at was at my worst stage of grieving. The days I wouldn't get out of bed or would yell that I wanted revenge. You would stop me and when I'd break down, you would be there, holding me and comforting me. And now, it's my turn. I understand how you feel, I held my family's bodies and cried over them as I watched the man who ordered their deaths laugh. Do you want to know the only way I escaped from him? The knights of Camelot arrived and saved me. I still remember Sir Leon's face. He was the first to enter the room, where he saw me sitting on the floor, crying as I had Marrick's head resting on my lap and I held Blaze's hand as I screamed for God to bring them back."

I felt my eyes water at the memory, as Sir Leon yelled charge and all the knights ran forward and began to fight Prince Cary's men. "I remember I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see one of the knights next to me. It was Elyan. He hasn't told anyone, I asked him not to, but do you know he had to pry me off my family's bodies as I screamed and cried. He had to stop me from attacking him when I grabbed his sword and felt that I needed to hurt someone, make them feel the pain I was feeling. I nearly killed him as I cornered him and held his sword to his throat, except for the fact that he reminded me I was turning into someone my family never wanted me to be." A tear fell from my eye and Esme's eyes were also tearing up. "He reminded me that even when I hurt most, do not let the pain taint me."

"Taint you? Who says this pain is going to taint me though?" Esme questioned and I bit my lip.

"If you go out there and you fight, there are only two very likely results, you win or you lose. If you lose, you'd die, but if you win and think that you should take on the whole world and make them all pay, what would happen then? I've seen it happen before Esme. My father's childhood friend lost his father and went into a battle, killing most enemies. But then he turned on his own friends. My father had to do something to protect his people. It was either stop the friend or let the people hurt." I swallowed thickly. "My father brought his friend's body back and pretended he died in battle. He only told my mother and siblings the truth that they had a duel and my father was the last man standing. If he had told everyone the truth, then shame would be brought on his friend's family. And I'd never want to be in the same situation as my father, it nearly destroyed him."

"I would never turn against you." Esme swore and I smiled sadly as she reached forward and hugged me, and I held back tightly.

"My answer is still no for fighting in the battle." I whispered as she sighed.

"I had figured that out." She responded as I held on tighter and shut my eyes, as tears started to fall down my cheeks. No, I could never let Esme in battle because I could never risk losing the girl I view as my little sister.

* * *

I walked down the corridor before seeing Morgana and Gwen on the same one. I quickly turned to walk off quickly before they saw me. "Amity!" Gwen called. Dammit.

I tensed and slowly turned to face them. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the offer but I really-"

"Now." Gwen used her stern voice.

"Wow, I feel sorry for any of your future children." I muttered as I was lead down the corridor and into Morgana's chambers. "As pretty as this room is, can I just-"

"No, now sit." Gwen put me into one seat at Morgana's table and Morgana into another as she stayed standing. "Now, I know what happened-"

I stopped her. "What happened? Gwen, Morgana is a sorceress!"

"Witch." Morgana corrected and I glared at her.

"Either doesn't matter to me, I'd still see you on the pyre." I snarled before thinking about what I said, making Morgana look hurt and Gwen angry.

"Amity! Stop this behaviour _now_." She snapped and I groaned at being told off and leaned back into my seat. Yep, I feel sorry for her future kids. "Now, this has to stop."

"My last comment still stands." I muttered darkly.

"I didn't know you could be such an evil tyrant." Morgana glowered at me.

"I didn't know you could be such a little deceitful bitch either, Morgana. Oh sorry, I meant _witch_." I retorted as Morgana's eyes narrowed at me. "What are you going to do? Perform some dark magic on me? It's wouldn't surprise-"

"Enough!" Gwen yelled even louder and Morgana I jumped and turned back to her, both of us unused to her using such a loud voice. "This has got to end. Amity, yes, Morgana has magic, but she has never used it for malicious intent."

"You knew?" I questioned, sitting up straighter. "You knew Morgana had magic?"

"Yes." Gwen lowered her voice. "I've known since we were children."

"Does Arthur know?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Arthur and I come from very different backgrounds. He was raised to hate magic, while I was raised to accept and love those around me for who they were, even if they did have magic." Gwen explained. "Don't you see? You've known Morgana for a lot less time than Arthur. You and Arthur were both brought up with similar views and you share similar characteristics, yet if you reacted in such a way, who knows how Arthur will react? Morgana is his sister by blood, even if it's only half. They grew up together and if it weren't for her magic, Morgana would likely be sharing the same views of magic with you and Arthur, that it is an abomination. I discovered Morgana's magic when I was twelve and I had been her maid for two years. However, back then, Uther was ruling and if Morgana said she was magic, who knows how he'd react? Morgana agreed to wait to tell Arthur, but he was a lot older by the time Uther passed away and shared very similar views to his father. It would have been suicide."

My eyes slowly travelled to Morgana, who looked like she was reliving a nightmare. My heart started to ache for her. "You really had that much trouble?" I asked softly, and Morgana nodded.

"It wasn't easy hiding my magic from Uther or Arthur. Plus, I had no clue what was happening. All of a sudden, I was having dreams which would happen in real life and was accidentally lighting candles." She shivered at that comment. "I nearly burnt down the whole room and got myself trapped. It was horrific. I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

So Morgana really hadn't wanted to be magic? Her own magic had been used a weapon against her. She had grown up in fear that her own father would send her out of the pyre, and later, her own brother would too. I looked at the floor and inwardly sighed. Morgana has always been so loving and protective of me and all that time she had magic. She had magic and yet she had never seemed to of used it for dark reasons. Slowly, I brought my eyes up to watch Morgana, who was staring at me.

"I have been raised being told that being magical is one of the biggest crimes possible. Those with magic deserve the death they face where they'd go to Hell." I paused as Morgana gave me a painful look. "But, I just can't imagine you in Hell."

At that comment, both she and Gwen seemed to brighten up. "Amity-"

I raised my hand to stop Morgana. "I'm not saying that I accept your magic, it'll still take some getting used to. I'm just saying I don't want to see you on the pyre."

Morgana seemed to take this as some form of acceptance as she smiled at me. "Thank you so much."

"I haven't done much for you to thank me for." I responded, standing up and moving to the door.

"You haven't said anything about my magic to anyone, you haven't persecuted me-"

"Morgana, Arthur needs to know." I said quickly and she stayed silently. "He is your brother. He deserves to know the truth. You can't keep hiding your real identity."

I then left the room in silence, leaving Morgana and Gwen alone to process what just happened like I'm about to.

**So now Amity knows Morgana's secret! Sorry there's like, no Merlin and Amity (Merity?), I felt it was important to focus on Morgana's magic, as it is an important part of the plot. Someone needs to open Amity's mind about magic before she discovers Merlin's secret *hint hint* ;)**

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Mark's death had to be done! At least that answered you "WHYYYYY?!" :P I understand what you mean with the whole evil person business – I said that to myself while plotting the death. I think Merlin is starting to trust Amity more as they become greater friends, that and he doesn't want to see her turn evil or anything, a bit like in the series with Morgana…not that they're expecting her to turn evil, they just want to help her understand and prepare to be queen, even though, I think she's close to ready now. I think you'll find that Merlin and Amity both trust each other more, so you were right :D Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**SweetShySecrets **_**– I'm sorry for killing Mark off and making you upset, but it had to happen for future chapters. Hopefully it will become happier once Prince Cary is defeated *hint hint* ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**natasadeli **_**– You're welcome! Aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was sad. Thanks for being interested in my story and not impassive towards it – that means a lot to me! Also, thanks for reviewing!**

_**nazin **_**– Thanks for liking the prologue and its ending, as well as reviewing!**

_**Amy – **_**Aww, is it weird to say I'm sort of glad you cried because it shows that I wrote it sort of right? I was nervous that it was not good. Esme sure does miss Mark, but I think that will show up more in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing again!**

_**xlydiax **_**– Mark's death was sad, as he was innocent and sweet. But it did have to happen for the story to progress. In case you didn't know, in the chapter where they saw the prophecy, they mentioned the most noble would die and that was referring to Mark, it just appeared to be one of the actual knights. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Guest (1) **_**– Thanks for loving me and my story. You are so sweet! **

_**Guest (2**_**) – Aww, Mark will always be a little knight! I know, I feel sorry for Esme too! Thanks for the…compliment…I think? :P I've been planning that chapter since chapter 1, I've had some time to think! I'm glad you like the darker, serious and grown up tone, but I'm not going to make it too much darker. I'll always love Mark too. Thank you for reviewing! xxx**


	21. Challenge Accepted

**Hi, thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Nearly 70! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 20

Challenge Accepted

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary sat in the cave on the wooden throne as he tapped a beat onto the hand rest. His eyes were unfocused, while he stayed deep in thought. There was the sound of footsteps and a cleared throat. "Yes?" He asked without bothering to see who it was.

"Master, the archer has returned." The guard said as Prince Cary finally looked up.

"Bring the archer in." He commanded as the guard nodded and left the room, before returning a few moments later with the archer.

"Ah, Archer, how did your quest go?" Prince Cary smirked. "Did you hit the _mark_?"

The archer bowed before him with their head lowered. "The boy has been eliminated."

"Ah good, good. Did you know why I had to have him killed?" The archer's head shook side to side. "Well, he was destined to one of King Arthur's greatest knights. If he had grown up, there would have been no chance to do anything with him, his own father realized that."

"His father?" The archer questioned, as Prince Cary started to examine his hand.

"Yes, Dynadin, their father was not of the noble type, let's just say that. However, it was rumoured that his child would be a huge part of the downfall of those who tried to overpower the Queen of Lexador." Prince Cary said as the archer paused.

"But, didn't the boy have a sister?" The archer inquired.

"Yes, but she's a weak thing. Very sick. Has been since she was a child. She holds no ability to overpower anybody." Prince Cary explained, as the archer stopped for a moment.

"Master, she is very loyal to the Princess-"

"I realize that, but loyalty has nothing to do with it. She may be loyal, but she is also weak. Now, I need to focus on Amity herself now that the boy has been taken care of." Prince Cary stood up. "This is where you are going to come in again, Archer."

"Really? What am I meant to do?" The archer questioned as Prince Cary walked closer to the archer, who went very still.

"You are going to challenge Amity to a battle. Do not kill her, though, but I do want to weaken. Enough to make the siege over Camelot easier. King Arthur will be difficult to fight, but Amity is one of the best fighter, along with the knights, she needs to be stopped before she can join in." Prince Cary informed the archer.

"So wound, not kill." The archer repeated in simpler terms as Prince Cary nodded and grinned.

"Exactly, you understand me so well," his eyes narrowed as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, pushing her hood off, showing a young lady with olive skin a few shades lighter than Prince Cary's. Her hair was brown, almost black, just like his, as it was cut to her shoulders and braided at the front of the hairline. The main difference though, was her bright purple eyes, which looked up at him. "I am so glad that the Alac tribe never told them about you, for so many of my plans would be ruined. However, you cannot tell them of your real connection to me, understood, Archer?"

The archer nodded at Prince Cary as she leaned into his palm, taking all the comfort she could from him. "Yes, brother."

* * *

Morgana rolled over in her sleep, mumbling while her hands clenched around her pillow.

_Amity was smiling as she danced with Sir Gwaine, while her eyes would go to Merlin every few moments. The doors to the hall opened as everyone but Amity and Sir Gwaine hid in the corners of the room. A figure in armour walked forward. The image blurred as it showed Amity picking up a gauntlet. They were then fitting on the tournament field, as their swords clashed. Amity then fell into her back as the eyes which were once blue turned purple and a sword was raised into the air and quickly brought down._

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I waited for the guard to announce me before the two doors opened and I strode into the hall. All eyes turned me, as women looked at my dress enviously and men seemed to be eyeing me off. I kept my head high as my heels clicked against the red carpet in the centre of the hall and I made my way to my seat at the head table. Gwen, Morgana and Arthur were already seated, as I nodded to them in recognition and sat down. The feast was to celebrate the anniversary of when Magic was banned from Camelot, as it had been for nearly thirty years now. Morgana had seemed tense all week, as it had been three weeks since I discovered her magic and we hadn't properly spoken to each other yet since I had left her and Gwen in her chambers after saying she needed to tell Arthur.

Arthur stood up and cleared his throat, as all eyes went to him. "Welcome fellow friends! We are here today to celebrate another anniversary of magic being cast away from our kingdom. My father was the first to make this law, and I hold it in respect. I ask you to feast in joy tonight, as together, we protect Camelot from the harm of magic. Thank you."

Arthur sat down as everyone clapped politely, Gwen and Morgana having blank faces. Gwen forced a smile when Arthur beamed down at her while he sat. He took her hand and kissed her palm, before holding it to his cheek and whispering something to her. I looked away from the happy couple and my eyes caught Merlin, who was standing in the corner, whispering to a servant girl while holding a jug of wine. I winced at the sight, as Merlin smiled, saying something which made the girl laugh. I averted my eyes as Esme placed pork onto my plate, along with some vegetables.

"Thank you, Esme." I murmured, before grabbing her hand before she pulled it back from placing the plate on the table. "Who is the servant girl Merlin is talking to?"

Esme looked in the corner, seeing them and she gave me a weak smile. "Her name is Bronwen, Amity."

"Are they friends?" I questioned and Esme nodded, but grinned at me.

"Amity, by now, I would have thought that you would have realized that Merlin befriends everyone, he is that sort of friendly person." She shrugged and stepped back.

"Yes, friendly." I muttered as I eyed the girl touches his arm, obviously flirting.

"Not jealous, are we Amity?" Gwen teased from beside me and I rolled my eyes and began to eat my pork.

"Of course not Gwen." I responded, as she smiled and reached over, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Because you have nothing to be jealous of. She has nothing compared to you." Gwen comforted and I smiled at her, right when someone walked up to us at the table.

"Princess Amity, may I have this dance?" I looked up to see Lord Ventir smiling down at me and I shifted in my seat.

"Of course." I answered, as 'no, I really would not like to dance with you' went through my head.

The musician began to play a tune for a jig, as people partnered up and lined up into two different lines, facing their partners. I curtsied with the ladies as the men bowed and we stepped forwards each other, raising our hands so they were just not touching and turning around in circles. We then changed to direction of the turn and went the other way, as Ventir kept smiling down at me, to which I smiled back awkwardly. We then stepped back into our original lines and moved and linked arms, turning in a circle before I was passed onto the man to our left, who turned out to be Sir Gwaine who had been dancing with one of the wealthy ladies.

"Hello Princess." Sir Gwaine said as we linked arms.

"Please, call me Amity, Sir Gwaine." I said as we twirled around.

"Then I insist you call me Gwaine then." He responded, smiling roguishly at me while I giggled. "Are you enjoying your dance?"

My eyes darted to Ventir who was watching Gwaine and myself. "Don't tell anyone, but Ventir is one of the most boring people when he starts talking. He may dance well, but just do not ask him of his opinion of tax."

Gwaine winced sympathetically. "That sort of lord then? Unlucky."

"I know." I said as the double doors leading to the hall suddenly burst open.

The dancers gasped as the scattered to the sides of the hall, except for myself and Gwaine, who stayed where we were. A figure entered, dressed in armour with a sword, shield and green cape. I watched them come closer as Arthur stood up. The figure paid no attention to anyone else as they headed directly towards me and pulled their gauntlet off.

They threw the gauntlet in front of me, at my feet. "I challenge you, Princess Amity, to a contest."

The room went silent as all eyes went to me and Arthur shook his head. Beside me, Gwaine grabbed my arm to stop me, but I pulled away from him. How am I not meant to accept a challenge? If I'm going to be Queen, I'll be expected to protect my people.

"Don't you dare, Amity." Arthur said quietly, as I ignored him.

I walked forward slowly and bent down, picking up the gauntlet. "I accept your challenge."

"Good. We will fight at noon tomorrow in the stadium. Sword and shield combat." The person said, turning to leave.

"If I am to fight you, may I at least know who you are?" I called as the person in armor, as they turned around and brought their hands to their helmet.

Slowly, they took the helmet off, showing short black hair which was braided at the front. My eyes widened as I took the girl in and her blue eyes caught mine, as her light mocha coloured skin glistened in the light. I'm pretty sure all the men would be drooling. "I am Lady Helaine, milady."

"Lady Helaine, well, I shall see you tomorrow then." I said, as she nodded and left, leaving all eyes on me. I swallowed thickly and raised my voice. "Elyan, Esme, come."

I then strode out of the hall, as the two others followed. Esme caught up to me first, giving me a shocked look. "Amity, you cannot be serious!"

"I've accepted the challenge Esme, there's no way to get out of it." I responded and she gaped at me.

"Surely there must be a way!" She argued and I shook my head.

"The code says that once a challenge is accepted the fighters cannot get out of it." I informed her.

"Isn't that the knights' code though? You're not a knight." She complained as we climbed the stairs and turned onto the corridor which led to my chambers.

"I have accepted it, I cannot withdraw. Even Arthur wouldn't be able to get me out of it, and he's the King." I said as she groaned and I noted that Elyan seemed to be staying very silent.

"Amity, we don't know why that lady is making you fight her. It's not safe!" Esme continued and I sighed and we entered my chambers, Elyan taking his place outside the door.

"Since when is any fight safe?" I asked rhetorically and Esme stared at me, unsure what to say. "Esme, I have no power to get out of this battle. She challenged and I accepted. I do not know why she is wanting to fight me, but I do know that your loyalty and caring attitude towards me is very valued. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and sticking by my side."

Esme reached forward and grasped my hands in hers. "You have done so much for me, Amity, it's my job as your friend to worry."

"Well, I think you'll find Arthur and Gwen will want that job." I joked, as Esme smiled and abruptly threw herself at me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back and shut my eyes. "Oh Esme."

"I'm scared, because I can't lose you too." She whispered and I held on tighter. "I've lost everyone else I care for, what if you die in the tournament tomorrow?"

"If I die tomorrow, which I think is very unlikely, then all I'd ask of you is to make sure that you remember me, but do not let it hold you back, understood? But trust me, I will fight with everything in me." I promised and we stayed like that until I eventually pulled away. "Now, I feel that it would be a good night to go to bed early. Do you mind getting a bath ready for me?"

Esme nodded just when the door opened with a loud bang and Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin came in. "What were you thinking? Have you heard of self-preservation?"

"Have you heard of knocking?" I said sarcastically as Esme moved away from me while Arthur stormed directly up to me.

"Do not use that tone with me, missy." I had to hold back my smirk at his name for me, as it'd be suicide to mock him when he is at his most concerned. "You are going to get hurt!"

"That's usually what happens in a battle." I responded lightly, but Arthur didn't seem to find the humour. "Arthur, I'll be fine."

"Fine? _Fine_? No way! I am not allowing you to do this Amity, it is not safe." Arthur began to yell and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a match and you know I can fight." I argued as Arthur shook his head.

"I should've stopped you before you picking up that bloody gauntlet." He muttered to himself and my eyes narrowed.

"You cannot speak. You once told me of your fights when you were a Prince! You went against your own father!" I complained and Arthur growled.

"And I wasn't some little Princess who had no proper training." He stepped closer as I glared up at him. "Amity, I was one of the best knights in Camelot. I was the one who trained all of the others. You just know how to fight from your brothers." Arthur said and I stayed silent. "I even lost some matches because there were others better than me. I also lost many friends because they would fight to stop me from fighting, but in the end, I did fight the opponent."

My eyes lost their glare as I just stared up at him. "There's no way for me to get out of it. I accepted her challenge."

Arthur sighed. "I know, but you still should've not accepted."

I gave him what I know is my innocent look which most people can't ignore. "I couldn't let her make me look like I'm a coward."

Arthur gave me an understanding look. "I know how it feels, but I also know how dangerous it is to fight. You can get hurt."

"I realize that too, but I couldn't let myself look weak." I muttered and suddenly found myself in Arthur's embrace.

"Oh Amity, you are definitely not weak." We stayed like that until I cleared my throat and stepped back.

"I need to get to sleep." I said as Arthur nodded and slowly left my chambers, Merlin and Gwen following, but Morgana stayed. "Morgana, now really isn't the time."

"You cannot fight." She said as I looked at her, wide eyed. "It's not safe Amity."

"Is this from one of your dreams?" I asked as I began to untie my hair.

"They're visions." Morgana stated and she moved closer to me. "Please, you cannot go ahead with the fight."

"What did you see?" I questioned and looked into her eyes as they began to well up with tears.

"Horrible things." Morgana shook her head and tears began to fall.

"Morgana." I started and she suddenly grabbed my hands, pulling me towards her.

"Amity, Lady Helaine is not who you think she is." Morgana insisted and I gave her a confused look. "There is something unusual about her-"

"Just like how there's something unusual about you too?" I retorted and Morgana bit her lip.

"Amity, I don't know what my visions were telling me, but I saw that Lady Helaine…her eyes…they turned purple and…she tripped you…and raised her sword-"

"Morgana," I interrupted, "your concern is sweet but not needed."

"Yes, it is." Morgana said as more tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if you die tomorrow, what Arthur or Gwen or Esme would die. Oh, even Elyan is beginning to see you like a sister. You have impacted our lives and none of us can bare to lose you. You asked me whether I knew that Mark was going to be murdered, I didn't, but I know of this so I refuse to let you have the same end."

I frowned and pulled her into a hug. Screw the fact she has magic, right now she is just the same protective big sister Morgana who she was before I discovered her secret. "Morgana, I think it'd be best if you go back to bed."

I felt her shake her head as I sighed and she whispered. "I cannot sleep if I know you're going to fight tomorrow, knowing you have little chance of survival."

"Well, you can at least try. I know I have to go to sleep now, otherwise I'll be falling asleep on the tournament field tomorrow." I squeezed her tighter and pulled back as she gave me a desperate look.

Morgana slowly released me. "Good night, Amity."

"Night Morgana." I said, as she left my room, shooting an unreadable look over my shoulder. I turned around to see Esme who came out of the antechamber, probably trying to give Morgana and me privacy. "Time for bed, I think, Esme."

Esme nodded and I sat down in front of the mirror as she began to brush my hair and braid it for the night, as my stomach tightened and I thought of the panic written all over Morgana's face.

* * *

Light suddenly shone in my chambers as I heard Esme moving things around. I groaned and rolled over, shoving my face deeper into my pillow as she clucked her tongue, noticing the action.

"Amity, you have to get up." Esme said and I shook my head.

"No, my bed's far too comfy. Why did I agree to that stupid match?" I said as Esme made her way over to my bed, where she perched herself on the side and watched me.

"Because you're too proud to say no to challenges?" She suggested and I grabbed a spare pillow and lightly chucked it at her. "_Oi_!"

"That's what you get for mocking me." I joked and slowly rolled over onto my back, opening my eyes. "You know, bed does sound a lot nicer than fighting."

"Yes, well, now you know not to accept challenges for next time." Esme said as she got off my bed and picked up the pillow before fluffing it and placing it back down. "Now get up, I need to tidy your bed."

"It's nice to know you're so worried about me." I teased, although inwardly I was rejoicing, she's getting back into her old self, showing she's healing.

I sat up and got out of bed, pushing stray pieces of hair off my face as I stumbled to the table and sat down, where Esme had already prepared breakfast for me. "So, what are you wanting to do before the fight? Since it doesn't start until noon?"

I shrugged and grabbed a grape, popping it into my mouth. "I don't know, probably go for a walk, maybe talk to Lady Helaine and find out why she challenged me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Esme asked as she started to neaten my blankets.

"Who knows? If I'm really desperate, I could go and accidentally bump into Merlin again." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes and started to fluff all my pillows.

"I don't think he'll have time to chat today, Amity, knowing Arthur, he'll probably be giving him more chores than usual because he would be stressing and worrying about you." Esme responded as she finished with my bed and walked over to sit at the table beside me, taking a bit out of the apple I offered her.

"Yes, well if I did die, I wouldn't want to die without seeing his face beforehand. I could die with happy thoughts then." I kidded, but Esme didn't laugh at that. "Oh come on Esme, lighten up a little."

"How can I when you're walking to your death?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes. Can't they just accept that I cannot get out of the fight and I might even defeat Lady Helaine.

"Have you been talking to Morgana? You both seem to share similar views." I muttered as she put her apple down and leaned closer to me.

"Morgana isn't the only one other than me concerned, Amity. The whole of Camelot is worried for you, I had other villagers come up to me, begging me to convince you to drop out of the contest." Esme informed me. Wow, I didn't expect that from them.

"And why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because they don't want to lose you either, Amity. You have proven to be an amazing Princess and Camelot will be guaranteed alliance with Lexador once you take up your place as queen." Esme answered as I sighed and pushed my plate away from me.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said as she hesitated. "Please get one of my dresses prepared Esme."

Esme slowly stood up and went to my wardrobe as I stayed seated, my thoughts starting to take over my head.

* * *

I strode down the corridor, my hair and skirt flowing out behind me as Esme and Elyan both had gone off to do other things relating to their jobs, Esme said something about cleaning a dress and Elyan had an issue with the knights. I turned the corner just as someone walked into me, causing me to stumble. I gasped as hands went to my waist and stabilized me. I looked up and directly into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin." I said, surprised. "We have to stop bumping into each other like this…well, I mean literally."

"I can agree with that." Merlin responded as he removed his hands from my waist. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, I suppose. You?" Merlin shrugged.

"Fine I suppose." He said as we stayed silent before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, such an original answer." I kidded and Merlin chuckled.

"I'm an original guy." Merlin retorted.

"So, why are you not with Arthur?" I asked as he stepped back.

"I'm meant to be getting his shirt, it's in the kitchens drying." He told me as I smiled.

"Would you like someone with you while get it?" I questioned and Merlin seemed surprised.

"Really? You'd want to come? It's just fetching a shirt?" Merlin said as I nodded.

"I need something to do, otherwise I'll probably start panicking about the fight." I admitted and Merlin smiled understandingly.

"You're so much like Arthur." He said and I grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, what do you say to have a little blonde girl following you?" I asked as Merlin smiled and nodded.

"If you really want to. And to be honest, you don't seem to be much of a girl anymore." My eyes widened and he flushed and started to backtrack. "I meant…er…more that you're older…now…not that you're old though…you are just not little…not that I notice-"

"Merlin, calm down before _you're_ the one having a panic attack." I giggled, inwardly awarding myself at the fact that he doesn't think I'm a little girl while Merlin gave me a sheepish smile. "I've never been to the kitchens before, you'll have to show me the way."

"Follow me then." He said as we started to walk down the corridor to the staircase which he led me down and we went down another corridor, where there were more steps.

We climbed down the steps as we came to another hallway with doors on each side. Servants hurried past me, not seeming to notice was in their presence, but I couldn't seem to care that they didn't bow or anything. Merlin sidestepped a few as I shuffled awkwardly, while he was clearly use to the rush of a servant, I just stared at all of the maids and servant boys running past.

"They are all focused on what they have to do, so they don't properly notice those around them. It's a bit daunting when you're not use to it, I remember when I first became Arthur's servant and I had so much trouble finding his breakfast on the first day." Merlin said to as I smiled while we went to the door most had exited from.

Merlin opened the door and went in as I followed him inside as I coughed delicately when steam entered my lungs. The kitchens were loud, with people carrying plates, pots of boiling water and chopping up foods.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something if you want." Merlin asked as I smiled at him. Despite the fact I wasn't hungry, I couldn't feel as if I could deny Merlin of all people's offer. "I'll see what I can get."

He walked off into the busier part of the kitchen while I stayed by the door as I waited. I stayed in the shadows, meaning that nobody saw me as they all kept working. "Oi! Not my dumplings you little thief!"

I jumped at that as I stepped forward slightly and peered through the servants to try and see what was happening. Some servants stopped working to stair and I managed to peek through a small gap of bodies to see a fat woman, the head chef who I recognized from the case with Ban, facing Merlin.

"They're for the Princess." Merlin explained, as the head cook scoffed.

"I don't believe you! You're trouble, that's what you are! I don't like your grubby fingers in my kitchen, you little liar!" My eyes narrowed at her as she huffed loudly. "Now get out of my kitchen."

"I was getting the King's shirt and something for the Princess to eat-"

"Do you think I'd believe you boy? I said get out!" The cook was holding a large spoon in her hand, as she whacked Merlin's hand with it, making him drop the dumpling as it rolled on the ground towards me. "Look what you did, you stupid boy!"

Who does she think she is to speak to Merlin in such a way? I walked forward with my hands clasped in front of me and my head high as I get my face expressionless with a stern glint in my eye, much like what Gwen looks like when she's serious. A few servants gasped when they saw me as they parted and I walked forward, stopping as the dumpling rolled in front of me and stopped. I cleared my throat as the head cook's eyes went to where the dumpling was, before catching sight of my silk heals. They then traveled up my red silk dress, seeing the expensive gold thread which patterned the front panel of my skirt. Her eyes went up, coming to my bodice, decorated in gold thread and little rubies. She then went further up where she came to my unamused face. Her eyes widened and she, like many others, dropped to a bow, well, except for Merlin who seemed to be enjoying the expressions on everyone's face.

"_Milady_." The head cook gasped as my eyes stayed on her and I took in a deep breath.

"Is there an issue going on here?" I questioned in an authoritative voice as the head cook paled. "I didn't realize that Merlin fetching me a snack would cause such a problem."

"Milady, there is no problem with you having a snack." The head cook rushed to say, as I raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"It didn't seem that way to me. Not by what you were saying to my dear friend here." I pretended to act all innocent as Merlin hid his grin behind his back. "Is there be something Arthur should be aware of concerning his manservant? You see, Arthur is very fond of Merlin and he sees Merlin as someone he has taught very much. He will be very upset if Merlin has caused a controversy by aiding me."

"No, he hasn't caused anything bad, milady, not at all." She bowed deeper and I didn't feel like telling her that technically she was meant to curtsy to me.

"What is your name?" I stepped closer, over the top of the dumplings as the cook started to shiver.

"Audrey, milady." She answered and I stared down at her.

"I feel so sorry for you, Audrey." I winked at Merlin while she wasn't looking, and he seemed to have a mischievous look, but he was also a little bemused. "That you have such a tough situation with Merlin, you see, Arthur values Merlin like the brother he never had. And if Merlin went to him and said that you or any other person was treating him appallingly…well, you'd be in the dungeons before you could say 'dumplings'." I gave her a sad look and her eyes widened.

"The King would do that?" She asked, as I nodded, looking serious.

"Yes, he, Guinevere and Morgana care a lot for Merlin, as well as the knights. And myself." I placed my hand on her sweaty and dirty shoulder which surprised everyone. "Please get off the floor, Audrey, you've stayed there long enough. Now, please remember, if Merlin goes to Arthur to complain, you could get into serious trouble. Not just for making Merlin upset, but if Merlin feels that you mistreat all the other servants, he could go to Arthur about that too. Just be careful. Now," I turned back to Merlin and smiled Merlin. "Have you gotten Arthur's shirt? I'll just skip on my snack Merlin, now, come along Merlin, you need to get back to Arthur and I have to find my maid."

With that, I left with an exaggerated turn which might've possibly caused Audrey to be whacked in the face with the red silk of my skirt…might've…very possibly. Followed me quickly, passing Audrey as we left the kitchen as walked out of the hallway before turning around into the next corridor, where we both stopped and burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" I wheezed as Merlin nodded.

"_Milady_." Merlin copied Audrey's tone which caused as to erupt into more hysterics. "Thank you for doing that Amity, it made my day."

I grinned up at him. "Well, if she bullies you anymore, come straight to me and I'll sort her out…not that I'm expecting her to actually bully you anymore."

"I was not bullied by her!" Merlin protested and I raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin that was bullying. Very obvious bullying. More obvious than when Arthur is having a bad day." I said seriously, before we laughed again and started to walk down the corridor.

"So now you've dealt with the head cook, how about you deal with Arthur too?" Merlin joked and I chortled.

"Sure, as if my word would stop him from behaving like he does to you." I turned to face Merlin as we stopped walking down the corridor. "Merlin, Arthur acts the way he does around you because he does care about you, but he plays it off as if you're just another servant. But you're more than a servant to him, you are like his brother."

Merlin smiled at me when there was suddenly footsteps coming down the corridor. We both looked to my right and stepped back from each other as I saw Lady Helaine strolling down the corridor. She was dressed in a simple blue dress with a gold belt. Her mocha skin contrasted to the paleness of the dress, although her eyes were the same colour of blue. She curtsied to me, which I returned and stood up straight.

"Lady Helaine, I didn't expect to see you here." I said as she smiled.

"Nor did I expect to see you, Princess Amity." She gave me a smile in response as mine tightened and turned more forceful.

"What brings you down here?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I was interested in exploring Camelot. I must say, this castle is amazing." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you, it is many years old, but the Pendragons have taken very good care of it." I replied as she stepped forward again. "Can I point you in any direction or are you still happy wandering?"

"Oh, I am fine. I enjoy observing how a castle looks and works. It's been a while since I've been in one." Lady Helaine said, as I bit my lip and a question that had been on everybody's mind has come to my lips.

"If it is not too personal, may I ask why you decided to challenge me?"

Lady Helaine studied me silently for a few moments, before finally speaking. "I heard of your excellence with fighting, milady, I wanted to experience it firsthand."

I bowed my head slightly, as if accepting her response, while all that was going through my head was that she was lying. "Well, I am flattered, Lady Helaine."

I looked back up to see that she smiled, but then my eyes widened when I saw the blue of her eyes were beginning to become purple. I shared a look with Merlin, who had also seemed to notice, as Lady Helaine averted her eyes. "I best be going, the battle will commence soon. I look forward to seeing you there, Princess Amity."

She curtsied and it gave me another chance to see that her eyes were practically all purple, except for their pupils. Merlin and I stayed where we were, stunned, for a few moments before I turned to him. "Did you see her eyes? Tell me I'm not the only one who saw them."

"No, you weren't." Merlin muttered as he stumbled back.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" I asked as he seemed to be thinking.

His eyes darted to me and he gave me a weak smile. "Excuse me, Amity, I need to go give Arthur his shirt."

With that, he fled down the corridor, practically running as I stood still, staring after him. "Merlin?" My whisper floated through the air, but there was no response.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Gaius! I need to speak to you. It's about Lady Helaine." Merlin shouted as he ran into Gaius quarters, and shut the door behind him, turning to see that Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were there. "Whoops." He muttered after Gaius gave him a dirty look.

"What do you know about Lady Helaine?" Arthur questioned as Merlin shuffled on his feet. "Now Merlin, if my ward is in more danger than she's meant to be, then I suggest you tell me _now_."

"Well, we were just talking to her-"

"We? Who is we?" Arthur's eyes narrowed and Merlin swallowed thickly.

"Amity and myself."

"Why are you two constantly together-"

"Arthur," Gwen interrupted. "Now really isn't the time to try and warn off any potential suitors."

"Merlin, a potential suitor." Arthur snorted and Morgana shot him a disgusted look.

"Continue Merlin." She said and Merlin nodded slightly.

"Well, we started talking to her and partway during the conversation, her eyes, which were blue to begin with, started turning purple. Then they were practically fully purple and she ran off, saying she had to get ready. I don't know about you, but having a lady who has challenged a Princess, who is a future Queen, to a match when her eyes change colour and to a very unusual colour doesn't sound good to me." Merlin said quickly and everyone stayed silent as they took it in.

"Are you suggesting that Amity is about to fight someone who is magical?" Arthur questioned as Merlin nodded. "Then we must stop the fight."

"There is no way for her to get out of it, sire, you know that. She accepted the challenge, now she must fight it." Gaius said and Arthur shook his head.

"I will not let her fight against sorcery." He insisted.

"I will look into something to help her." Gaius said, as Arthur sighed and stood up, Gwen copying his actions.

"Very well, please, do something quickly, Gaius, before the tournament." Arthur said and Gaius nodded as the King and Queen left the room, leaving Merlin wondering why they were in Gaius' quarters to begin with.

Gaius then exhaled deeply and turned to Morgana and Merlin. "This is worrying, for there is little known about creatures with eyes that turn purple. At least not ones who can change their eye colour. However, I can guess that she will need protection. I believe that she will need magic to protect her."

"How are we going to protect her with magic? It's not like she'd allow us to cast a spell on her, she hates it." Morgana countered as Gaius walked over to bookshelf and started to read through titles, before grabbing one.

"Here, this one should tell us something." He said as he placed it onto his table.

Merlin and Morgana crowded around him to peer over his shoulders. They watched as he flicked through the pages and soon stopped at page 51, titled _Protection_. They quickly scanned through the page as Morgana gasped.

"That one!" She pointed to a sentence on the page. "The _Unwær Fæstnung_."

"Unaware Protection." Merlin translated in a mutter, as Gaius nodded.

"It says here that we need to use an object which the individual will wear for the spell to work. Then, when there is a threat of magic, the object will protect them." Gaius said, as the two dark haired people beside him nodded.

"But what can we give Amity which she would wear in a fight?" Merlin questioned, as they stayed silent.

Morgana's eyes lit up. "I know! I have the perfect thing!"

"What?" Gaius questioned and Morgana grinned.

"It's an old bracelet I bought, but it looks new because I never ended up wearing it often, it was too simple for my tastes, but perfect for Amity. Merlin, you could say that you bought it for her as a good luck gift, it's simple enough that a servant boy could've bought it." Morgana turned to Merlin whose eyes widened.

"Morgana, why should I give her a bracelet? Wouldn't it be taken the wrong way?" Merlin spluttered as Morgana rolled her eyes.

"She knows about my magic, she wouldn't completely trust me. She may not be declaring that I'm a witch, but she isn't as friendly towards me anymore, nor does she completely accept my magic. However, she doesn't know about your secret, and for some other reasons, she would be more likely to wear it." Morgana explained and Merlin sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll give it to her. Just don't tell Arthur it was from me or he'll have my head for flirting with his ward or something."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

"Thank you Esme." I said, feeling nauseous from nerves as Esme finished doing up the clasps on my blue cloak.

Esme gave me a weak smile. "It's a part of my job, Amity."

"For more than helping me get my armor on. I meant thank you for everything you've done for me. You have been an amazing and loyal friend." I said as her smile grew larger.

"Thank you for being an amazing princess to be a maid for and for being a loyal friend." She responded as I pulled her into a hug and she held on tight. "Please, make it out alive in this battle today. Camelot and Lexador will be ruined if you were not to make it."

"I'll do everything in my power to make it through." I said before pulling back and clearing my throat, my hand pushing stray hairs from my very tight braid back. "Now, I need my sword."

Esme nodded and walked to the table where she grabbed my sword and belt and made her way back to me. She gave me the sword to hold while she helped with my belt, tightening it. I sheathed the sword as soon as the belt was clasped properly, just as Elyan poked his head into the tent.

"Amity, Merlin wishes to speak to you." He said, as I shared a surprised look with Esme.

"Allow him in, then." I said, turning around to see Merlin walking in, carrying a small paper bag.

"Do you mind if I speak to you, Amity?" His eyes went to Esme. "Privately."

My heart raced at that as Esme made an odd noise in the back of her throat. "Of course, do you mind giving us a few moments, Esme?"

Esme hesitantly nodded. "I'll be outside if you need me."

She left, avoiding looking at Merlin as the tent flap shut behind her. "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin bit his lip as he stepped forward and held the paper bag out to me. "I…bought you something…as a…er…lucky charm." I gave me an awkward smile as I moved forward.

"Aw, that's sweet." I grinned at him, as my stomach seemed to be churning for different reasons now as I flushed.

I took the bag from him and began to peel it open, before reaching inside as my hand came into contact with a cold metal. I pulled out the object and in front of me was a silver bracelet with intricate designs, and in the centre was a ruby. I gasped as the ruby gleamed, and despite not being very big, or fancy, I grinned down at it before looking up at Merlin, who seemed to of gone very red.

"Thank you so much, Merlin! It means so much to me." I said, as he smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want help putting it on?" I paused at his suggestion. Can I wear it when I'm fighting? "I'm not sure…"

Merlin seemed to have a small panic attack at my response. "I'm sure you can fight with it on." He insisted and I bit my lip. "I'll put it on for you, if you want."

Merlin seemed very put out that I might not wear the bracelet. I might as well wear it, it was a gift for good luck. "Fine, you can put it on me."

I handed him the bracelet as he undid the clasps and I held my gloved hand out to him. I lifted the bracelet and brought it around my wrist, his hands shaking slightly. He did up the clasp, although it took a few attempts. "Sorry, I'm not use to these." He said, as I smiled.

"It's fine." I responded as he finished and I admired the bracelet, and the ruby seemed to shine brightly. "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

"And make sure you keep it on, alright?" Merlin said as I gave him a surprised look at his insistence and he blushed. "I mean, it is for good luck…even though it's some cheap thing-"

"Merlin, it's beautiful." I said, as I stepped closer to him and pulled him into a hug. He tensed slightly, before his arms came and wrapped around me as I felt the soothing and rhythmic beat of his heart against my face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Merlin said and I felt his breath brush against my head. "I'd better leave you, the tournament is about to start."

"Oh, yes." We released each other as I smiled up at him. "I suppose I'll see you afterwards."

Merlin's eyes went down to my bracelet before back up to my face. "You better." He teased, before hurriedly leaving the tent, leaving me, once again, by myself.

* * *

I walked towards the stadium, coming up to the section for my entrance where Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin were waiting. I smiled weakly at them as Arthur strode over and pulled me into his arms. "Be careful." He whispered into my ear. "I remember to not loosen your grip. Your footing should make up for it though, you have good footing. And I also have a gift for you. Merlin."

Arthur called for Merlin who made his way forward, holding a shield which was obviously old but kept in good condition. On the front was the Pendragon insignia as I gasped. "It's your shield from your tournaments."

"Yes, and I want you to have it." Arthur too it from Merlin as he let one arm off me. He brought it to me and a carefully took the shield from him. "Use it well."

I nodded and held on tighter for a few moments. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Arthur. You are like a father to me."

"And you are my daughter." He said as he kissed my forehead and we slowly released each other.

I went to Morgana whose eyes went to my bracelet from Merlin and she seemed to relax slightly. "Good luck." She said, and we stared at each other for a few moments.

I know that things have been tense between us due to her magic, but when I'm possibly about to die, I think I'd prefer to die knowing I have her by my side again than without her. Which then led me to jumping at her and hugging her. "I forgive you." I whispered into her ear and she held on tighter.

"Thank you." Morgana replied as I let go and went to Gwen, who opened her arms and I walked into them.

"Make sure you come out alive, alright?" She pulled back slightly, trying to hide a smile as Arthur came to her side. "Your little brother or sister will want to meet you."

Wait, _what_? I looked between her and Arthur who were now grinning. "Wait? You're having a _baby_?"

"Yes Amity. Gaius confirmed it this morning when we went to visit him." Arthur replied as Gwen nodded and I leapt at them both, pulling them into tight hugs before freeing them quickly.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you? Or the baby? I'm sorry-" I rushed to say as they both laughed.

"No, I'm fine." Gwen responded as I sighed in relief and looked down at her stomach.

"You don't look very pregnant." I muttered and everyone burst into laughter.

"I'm only a few weeks along." Gwen explained as I grinned and nodded, as their attention went to the stadium which was getting filled up with viewers.

"We better get going to our seats." Arthur said, before looking at me one last time. "Be careful, we couldn't bear to lose you."

"I'll fight to the best of my ability." I promised and he smiled, patting me on my shoulder.

"That's my girl." He mumbled and I grinned at the praise, before he, Gwen and Morgana left to go get announced, Merlin following.

I took of my cape and handed it to Esme and Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were called. "It's time." Elyan said, handing me my helmet as I nodded and started to walk through the entrance to the arena as people cheered loudly.

Lady Helaine was already in the arena, standing in front of Arthur, a sword and shield in hand and her helmet already on. I took my place beside her as we both stared up at Arthur. The cheering slowly became softer as Arthur, Gwen and Morgana stood up.

"The fight is by knights' rules," Arthur said as everyone went silent to hear.

I peeked at Lady Helaine who stayed still until Arthur nodded and he, Gwen and Morgana sat down again. I lifted up my helmet and put it on, walking to the opposite end of the pitch as I put my arm around the loops on the back of Arthur's old shield, making sure it was secure before unsheathing my sword and twisting it in the air for a few moments. Lady Helaine was also getting prepared as I turned around to face her, my chainmail rattling. I noticed to myself that I was now fighting with both Lexador and Camelot crests on me, as Arthur's shield stood out and my colours on everything else were silver and blue.

We walked closer and the cheering started up again as I raised my sword and shield, prepared to fight. My grip on my sword tightened as I noticed that the ruby on the bracelet seemed to be glowing slightly. I stepped forward and brought my sword down as Lady Helaine raised her shield, blocking my hit and striking with her own. I jumped back and swiped again as we started to pick up the pace, our swords clashing. I pushed my sword behind her shield and yanked as her shield came off and flew a few metres away, landing on the floor. However, right when I got her shield off her, she brought her sword up and hit it under the edge of my helmet, making my helmet fly off, releasing my golden braid. I stumbled back as she then started to focus on hitting my shield, as I raised it defensively and shoved her back with it before lowering my sword and bringing it down against hers.

We pushed against each other before I raised my sword up sharply and it knocked her helmet off her head, showing her face which was flushed. I wiped sweat off my forehead and twisted the sword in my hand, gripping it as I noted that now, all she had was her sword. She ran forward and I brought my shield, but right when she looked like she was going for my shield, she knocked against my hand as my sword flew out of it. I cursed and I saw Arthur whack his hand against the edge of the barrier as his reminder to watch my grip went through my head.

I lifted the shield, blocking me from her fast blows as her sword came around the corner of my shield, obviously trying to pry it off me. Just as her sword finally got the right angle, the shield came off my hand, however, to sword got the bracelet Merlin had given me as it fell to the floor with the shield, flying back a few metres. I noted that Morgana lurched forward at that, her eyes widening in horror as Lady Helaine smirked. She raised her sword and I rolled out of the way and towards my sword right when she lowered it and it hit the ground where I had been. The people gasped as I grabbed my sword and brought it back and hit it against hers. In my head, it was as if Merlin was speaking to me, _get the bracelet Amity, get it_. I shook my head and ignored his voice.

We pushed against each other again, however, I got my sword against hers again and yanked as it went out of her hand and I smirked. She stumbled back and I went to push her to the ground when she suddenly raised her hand and I found myself soaring threw the air and landing harshly on the ground. I gasped and clutched my ribs on my left hand side as they burned painfully from the fall. My breaths became shallow as people screamed.

"She's a sorceress!" Arthur shouted.

Arthur leapt out of his seat, but due to the knights' code, he cannot stop the fight. Because I flew back so many metres, I was right next to my sword, which I picked up with my left hand, as my right hand was supporting my ribs. Dammit, that's my good hand. I tried to swap them over, but it hurt too much and my left hand didn't offer as much pressure required. I sighed and gave into the fact that I have to use my left hand to fight, as I experimentally twisted the sword in my hand. I sprinted at Lady Helaine who had picked up her sword again as I was recovering. I brought my sword against hers and gasped when my ribs ached from the movement. She shoved me back as I swiped again, my sword hitting hers. I took in a shallow breath and bit my lip as I hit the butt of my sword against her hand, forcing her sword out of it and with that, I brought mine forward as it went straight through her stomach. She gasped and I pushed deeper as the people began to cheer. I pulled it out and she staggered back, but then her eyes turned purple as I was suddenly thrown back again, landing heavily and rolling, my sword flying out of my hand and landing right beside Lady Helaine. My eyes searched for my shield, which was too far away as I crawled back and slowly got to my fight, supporting my ribs again as my eyes watered.

"You really thought your pitiful sword could injure me?" Lady Helaine smirked as she made her way towards me and I moved back.

"What are you?" I gasped as she raised her hand.

"You'll never guess." She responded, right as Morgana suddenly stood.

"Amity!" She shouted, Arthur's sword, which Merlin once mentioned was named Excalibur, in her hand as she threw it through the air.

I caught it in my left hand as I suddenly plunged it forward. Lady Helaine gasped as it went through her stomach again and a black mist seemed to emerge from her. "Argh!" She clutched her stomach and looked up at me before screaming loudly. "_Brother_!"

The mist suddenly grew as she disappeared in it and I stared in silence at where she was, as people started to cheer. I turned to look at Arthur, who looked like he was close to having a heart attack, before nodding at him and walking off the arena.

* * *

I sat on the patient's bed in Gaius' quarters as Arthur, Gwen and Morgana rushed inside, followed by Merlin. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he ran to myself, kneeling before me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, nothing some of Gaius' expertise could fix." I responded, as Gaius finished tying the bandages around my ribs.

"It appears that she broken a few ribs, my lord. But she will recover." He said, as Arthur nodded and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I was so scared." He admitted quietly into my ear so now one else could hear. "Don't you dare accept another challenge, missy, not from anyone."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as he let go of me.

"Now, do you mind taking her back to her chambers, Arthur? I think what she needs is rest since I've done everything I can for now." Gaius said as Arthur nodded.

"Come on, I'll carry you."

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Helaine!" Prince Cary caught his little half-sister as she gasped and started to fall after her teleportation. "Oh, _Archer_."

He lifted her and carried her to where his throne was, before sitting her there and watching her. She huffed and puffed as he peeled her armor off and examined her wounds. One in particular was very bloody and hissing as it bubbled. "_Ah_." She whimpered.

"How did this happen? You're meant to be invincible. It's in your blood." He whispered, horrified as all his plans seemed to be going to ruins.

"There's one thing which can hurt me." She looked up at him. "Dragons' breathe. The sword which belongs to the King was forged in dragons' breathe. Her blade did nothing to me but a small cut."

"But that's impossible." Prince Cary muttered. "How would the King have a sword forged in dragons breathe? It means he would have to have a dragon."

"This suggests as well…" Helaine winced as Prince Cary grabbed her hand. "That he also knows of a sorcerer. One in particular."

"You don't think." Prince Cary gasped as Helaine nodded.

"_Emrys_."

**So that's it. I don't know when I'll post next time. Please favourite/review/follow and in case of you got confused, Helaine and Archer are the same person, Archer is just her nickname from Cary, who is her half-brother (ohhhhhh). Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** –You'll have to wait and see how she responds to Merlin's magic, but I don't think you'll have to wait long…hint…hint ;) I'm glad I'm not as evil in that chapter :P I dunno, should it be Merity? I'm up to hearing how people feel about that name, but I'm fine with it. It beats writing Merlin and Amity every time :P Thanks for reviewing again! P.S. I started reading your fic about Lyanna this morning in between all my study, I haven't finished it yet but so far it is AMAZING! Argh, you're brilliant! :D**

_**Guest (1)**_** – Don't worry, I don't plan killing Esme off **** Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Amy**_** – I know that Amity was a bit cruel and bratty in the chapter, but I didn't want to make her reaction too unrealistic as she did grow up hearing anti-magic propaganda, as well as know that her family's murderer was a sorcerer. But it's fine you don't like her acting like a bitch, cause I didn't like it much either, but I wanted to keep her as in character as possible. Thanks for reviewing again! :D**

_**Guest (2) **_**– You're not the only one who didn't like Mark's death! :P Sorry but it had to be done for the story, you'll find out why later. Thanks for the review!**

_**Guest (3) **_**– Aww, thank you, you're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Guest (4) **_**– Trust me when I say there will be more Merlin coming up, as a few important things are going to happen in the next chapters. As a hint, I think it's time we see more of a bit of queen-like Amity, maybe some more fighting and mythical creatures :P Was that a good enough hint? :P Thanks for reviewing and I can promise you there will be more Merlin! **

_**Guest (5) **_**– I'm glad you liked Amity's reaction to Morgana's magic, I tried to make it as realistic as possible! I agree with you on how people create characters who have unlikely reactions and seem to perfect. It is VERY frustrating. I agree with you 100%, there often seems to be a lot of very typical types, like the arrogant but attractive prince and the adventure-seeking princess. I know how that feels! Thanks for reviewing and finding Amity' reaction brilliant!**

_**Guest**_** (**_**6**_**) – Thank you for being so understanding! It means a lot to me **** Haha, I won't let them send you death threats, or there won't be much Merity in the next few chapters :P Exams are important and thank you for liking my story and reviewing! x**

**Ok, that's all for reviews (wow, that was a lot of guest ones), I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try and be soon. Thank you for reading!**


	22. The Shrines

**Hey, sorry about this being up a day late – I've been studying for exams! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. There's been more than 70 reviews! Arghh, you're all amazing! I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 21

The Shrines

I winced when the edge of my corset dug slightly too far into my ribs as Esme rushed to loosen it off slightly. "Sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's fine, just a little sore." I spoke, sighing in relief when the corset was fixed and she started to help me get my dress on. "I had hoped that they would be better by now. It's been three weeks since that stupid tournament."

"Well, you did break some ribs, they're expected to hurt for a while afterwards." Esme said as she buttoned up my dress and helped me get my silk shoes on. "And Gaius did say it would take at least three weeks for them to start beginning to hurt less."

"The three weeks didn't come soon enough." I muttered as Esme chuckled.

"Let's hope that you're better before your sixteenth birthday." She uttered and I gaped at her.

"Wow, it feels like yesterday when I was turning fifteen and arguing with Arthur about wearing red." I then giggled and gave her a devious look. "Do you remember that red dress I wore? Which showed my back and some cleavage?"

"I don't think anybody has forgotten that dress." Esme murmured cheekily as I grinned at her.

"This time, let's hope Merlin actually notices me and isn't too busy eyeing off another person." I said, walking to my table and siting down where my breakfast plate was.

"Well, you are a little bit more womanly now, Amity, I think he won't have any issues with eyeing you off." Esme teased as I gave her a mock gasp.

"Esmeralda! You vixen, you!" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, why don't people understand that it's _just_ Esme." She mumbled as I chuckled.

"Well, _technically_ it isn't." I said as she poured me some water I had requested.

"Technicalities don't matter." Esme retorted as she started to tidy up around the room while I ate some ham.

"Back to the conversation about my anniversary, I cannot believe I am turning sixteen. It will mean I've been with Gwen and Arthur for more than a year now." I said as Esme began to change the sheets on my bed. "My anniversary is in ten weeks…that just feels…odd."

"Yes, well, you'll have to accept it, milady. Just like how you're going to have to accept your ribs are going to hurt for a while longer." Esme responded as I rolled my eyes and chucked an apple at her, which she caught. "Shush Esme and eat your apple."

Esme grinned at me, obviously not taking me 'serious' tone very seriously as I went back to eating my breakfast, hearing her crunching away at her apple. We stayed in silence after that until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called as I swallowed my mouthful of bread. Elyan came inside as Esme and I both smiled at him. "Elyan, what can I do for you?"

"Arthur wants you, Amity." Elyan informed and I sighed.

"I can't seem to catch a break." I wiped my mouth with a napkin as Esme grinned at me.

"You know what they say," she said as she walked over to me. "No rest for the wicked."

"Ha, ha, Esme." I said sarcastically, although I chuckled and Elyan seemed amused by our banter. "Now, what is it that Arthur needs?"

"There's some people here from Lexador to see you." Elyan stated, as I stood up and walked around the table. "I am unsure of their names, I merely heard from Gwaine and Percival that they are some sort of upper-class person. They also had the Lexador crests on the saddles for their horses."

I nodded and walked to the door, Esme and Elyan following as we left and went to the hall, people bowing to me as we passed. "So, you have no clue who they were?" I questioned Elyan as he nodded in response.

We soon came to the doors to the hall, as guards announced my arrival and I entered, striding in confidently. Gwen was sitting on her throne, wearing a loose red dress which hid the bump which was beginning to form. Apparently she and Arthur are waiting until the next feast to announce to the people of their news. Gaius also informed me later that Gwen could possibly miscarry easily during the early weeks, so they want to get to a safer period before causing much joy to the people with the news of an heir. Standing at the front of the room was Arthur, who was chatting to two middle-aged men. In the corner of the room was Merlin with Gaius, and slightly beside Gwen's throne was Morgana. The two men turned around to face me as I gasped quietly.

One man had brown hair which was greying. His eyes were blue and his cheeks covered in stubble. His face was lined with wrinkles, although, despite the signs of aging, he smiled at me. Dressed in black breeches and a red shirt with a brown leather vest over the top, I recognized him at once as Sir Keith Grifflet, one of my advisors who had accepted the position of co-ruling Lexador while I was not prepared to. Beside him was Lord Andrew Mabon, with his black hair and dark brown eyes, as well as his blue shirt with a leather jacket and brown breeches. They both smiled at me and bowed deeply as I came forward.

"Your highness," Sir Grifflet said as he looked up at me. "I say, you have grown so much."

"Thank you Sir Grifflet." I said as they stood up straight. "It is a pleasure to see you both again."

"We would say the same if we were in different circumstances." Lord Mabon said as my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Lord Mabon?" I quizzed as he exhaled.

"There has been an issue which has come up, and we need your say as the final word on it." He explained as I nodded and moved forward, standing beside Arthur.

"Say what it is then." I told him as he paused and his eyes went to Arthur.

"Would you prefer to discuss this with only citizens of Lexador, your majesty?" Lord Mabon suggested as I shook my head.

"What you have to say to me can be said in front of Arthur and his friends and family. I trust them." I said as I crossed my arms over my head. "Now explain."

Lord Mabon sighed as Sir Grifflet took over. "There has been a reporting of movement in the shrines."

My eyes widened. How is that possible? There is only one person who has the ability to get there and that is me, as there is a gate to enter, which can only be opened by one key. This key is safe, as I know it is for I have it. And there is only one copy of this key. For someone to enter the shrines…well, I have no clue how they would have managed it.

"That's impossible." I replied as they both shook their heads.

"The guards who have been stationed at its gates have said they have heard…movement and noises from inside it, milady." They said as I bit my lip.

"They must've heard wrong." I insisted as the two advisors in front of me shook their heads.

"We've heard it too, it's as if someone is trapped inside it." Lord Mabon said as I stayed staring at them as I looked confused.

"Ah, what are these shrines? Why should there be no movement or noise from them?" Arthur asked as all eyes went to me.

"The shrines are the tombs of citizens of Lexador, mainly soldiers, who were victims of a war many years ago. It was between King Brutus, the first King of Camelot, and King Ricardus. They were disagreeing over a few things and it resulted in a way which lasted three years and ended up stopping due to the fact that both sides had lost most of their men and had nothing to really keep fighting with. The bodies of victims were placed into the tombs, however, there were a series of attacks against the shrines, which resulted in a gate being placed to stop anyone from entering. It is guarded at all times and it's impossible for anybody to have gotten in, for, despite it being against the law, my great-great-great grandfather worked with a sorcerer who made it so that only a Fathern by blood could get in. Even if someone had the key, they would only be able to open the gate, but they couldn't enter. You have to have permission from a Fathern, or be with one, to enter. And the permission cannot be forced, they have actually want you to enter." I explained as Arthur seemed to be in thought.

"Where is the key?" He questioned.

"Somewhere they have no chance of getting it." I said as I caught the eye of Lord Mabon. "With me."

"Wait, how long have you had this key?" Arthur queried.

"Since I've been here. Wherever the ruler of Lexador goes, the key goes with them. It had been with my father for as long as he ruled. It was given to me by my best friend from Lexador, Soldier, when the knights saved me. He handed it to me before he went to try and help his father, the commander of my army, with the citizens. There was a lot of panic during the…event. Buildings on fire, screaming crying." I answered with a shiver at the memory. "They realised that something had gone wrong, but none of them exactly what. However, in Lexador, one of the most respected places other than the castle, is the shrines. On the anniversary of the signing of the treaty, every year they line up outside of the shrines, but they never enter."

"So, what you're saying is that no one at all should be in these shrines because only a Fathern and those they invite can enter." Gwen said as I nodded.

"Nobody should be in there. I have never invited anyone and nor did any of my family members invite anybody. It's been four years since anyone was in there, and that was my father and myself when he told me why the shrines were important." I explained and everyone had serious expressions on their faces.

"What do you recommend we do, milady?" Lord Mabon asked and I gave him a surprised look.

"Wait, you want me to decide?" They nodded at my question. "But…but…I'm not queen yet. I can't-"

"Milady, you have to accept your position soon, as the people are becoming restless." Sir Grifflet said soothingly as I sighed.

"Fine, we will take some men and I'll investigate inside the tomb. However, I do not want news of what we're planning to do to spread, am I understood?" I said, as the two men shared confused looks.

"Why not milady?" They questioned.

"I do not want the people to start panicking again. Is Commander Johnson here so we can discuss the soldiers to join us?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Then who came as your personal protector?"

"Soldier Johnson, milady." Sir Grifflet said as I grinned and lost my seriousness.

"Soldier is here? Really? Where?" I asked, excited at the prospect of seeing my childhood best friend again.

"He is with your knights, your highness." Lord Mabon chuckled at my reaction to the news of Soldier.

"Well, I look forward to our meeting. He still owes me a rematch." Both men groaned at the reminder of our fights which got us into a lot of trouble, since one time we accidentally took the fight into the marketplace and I pushed Soldier over and he squashed a basket of oranges. He reeked of orange for many days after that.

"You are definitely going to be one of a kind of queen." Lord Mabon muttered as I grinned at him, before it slowly fell off.

What if I made the wrong decision to go and look at the shrines? What if some of my men get hurt during the process? What if I caused the situation to worsen? Thoughts went through my head before I finally turned to Arthur.

"What would you do if this was you?" I queried quietly and he smiled kindly at me.

"The same you said, I'd organize a group to go and search the place." He answered causing relief to go through me.

"Would you be okay…if you…joined me? I mean…I don't want to do this…alone." I whispered as Arthur nodded and leaned forehead, kissing my forehead.

"Of course." He said as I turned back to Lord Mabon and Sir Grifflet.

"King Arthur and his knights will be joining us as well." I said as Lord Mabon and Sir Grifflet gave me understanding looks, probably aware that this is the first issue I'm dealing with where it mainly concerns me. I've never led any of the knights, or had a situation where my word was the final one.

"Of course milady. When shall we leave?" Sir Grifflet asked as I bit my lip.

"At noon." I finally decided, before looking at Arthur. "As long as that's alright with you and your men?"

"That's fine." Arthur said, as I smiled weakly as the two men bowed to me and left the hall, probably to talk to the knights and men they brought with them.

"Well, that was unexpected." I muttered as I clasped my hands and fidgeted, lowering my eyes to the floor. "Did I do okay?"

"You were excellent." Arthur said gently, patting me on my shoulder as I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said before beginning to walk out of the hall. "I'll see you at noon, I suppose."

* * *

I made my way down the front steps, my knights dressed in their armour with their swords shining in the sun and blue capes billowing out behind them slightly. They all bowed deeply when they saw me, dressed in my armour with my cape on. Their eyes went to the sword on my belt which many were likely to be used to seeing on my father's belt. I kept walking down the steps and stood before them, beside Arthur who was waiting with his knights. We smiled at each other and he nodded, clearly telling me to start the talk, just when a knight came forward and scoffed.

"Oh for God's sake, I thought I finally got rid of you." My eyes went to the guard as I pretended to be offended, as all my other knights seemed shocked, and the knights of Camelot looked ready to punch him.

"I could say the same about you." I responded and raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you're speaking to the future Queen, right? _Your_ future Queen. Who you are required, by law, to obey."

The young man stepped forward, his blonde hair shining in the light as his blue eyes were set on me. "I don't obey women."

"And I don't obey most rules of society. So shut it or you'll find yourself in the stocks. Whether it's moral or not." I said, as we stared at each other before laughing and I ran to him, hugging him as he hugged back. "Hello Soldier."

"Hey Midge. It's been awhile." Soldier responded as he patted my back.

"It has, more than a year." I said as we pulled back and stared at each other. Soldier was nearly two heads taller than me and his once gangly frame was now broad. However, his face, which had been round when we were children, had become angular and he was clearly attracting the attention of some of the women in the courtyard. "You've grown taller."

"I can finally say the same about you. Not nearly as much of a _midget_ anymore." He retorted as I rolled my eyes and he gave me a lopsided and lazy grin.

"Easier to beat you again, then." I joked as Soldier smirked.

"I thought we had this covered years ago. You don't win against me." Soldier said, as Lord Mabon and Sir Grifflet walked down the stairs, joined by Gwen and Morgana who they were talking to.

"Your highness, please do not start this competition again." Lord Mabon sighed, as I grinned and nodded.

"Go get on your horse, Soldier." I commanded as he grinned and walked off towards one of the many horses in the courtyard.

"Well, you can tell that there wasn't a dull moment in your childhood." Arthur joked to me as I chuckled.

"There sure wasn't." I said as the knights all followed Soldier's lead and got onto their own horses. I cleared my throat before raising my voice. "Now men, for those who do not remember me, I am Princess Amity, although, I am sure you realized that. King Arthur and his knights have agreed to join us, please, treat them with respect. They deserve it. We will ride off and hopefully reach the border of Lexador by nightfall. If there is anyone to attack us on the way," I paused as they all seemed to lean forward slightly. "I want you to save yourselves _and_ each other. A knight's bond is one of the strongest. Get to safety but remember that you are all like brothers to each other. I know that previous rulers have told you that you are to fight for yourself, but I am not previous rulers. I also want to say, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I will not stop you for saying your opinion, as long as it is not offensive. Now, it is time we go, King Arthur and myself will lead. Remember what I said and I will say something else. Lexador will be my kingdom and I'll rule it my way, and due to this, things may change. But we will find out what when the times come. Thank you."

I finished and turned to Gwen and Morgana, before pulling Morgana into a tight hug. She had promised to stay with Gwen in case anything were to happen to either Gwen or the baby. Morgana held me tightly as she moved her lips close to my ear.

"Be careful." She whispered and I pulled away.

"I will be." I responded before turning and hugging Gwen who had finished kissing Arthur goodbye.

"Stay safe." Gwen said as she hugged me and I could feel her small bump against my abdomen.

"You too." I said softly and she gave me an odd look as she released each other. "You know, for your personal reasons."

She got an understanding look on her face at that and nodded as we hugged again before Arthur came to my side. "Ready?" He said as I nodded.

"As I'll ever be." I started walking to Cherish, who was beside Esme's horse.

Esme smiled at me as I mounted Cherish and picked up the reins while waiting for Arthur to get on his horse. Soon, we were all ready and Arthur nodded to me after whispering something to Merlin who was one his own horse.

"Let's go." I called before kicking Cherish into a run as we galloped out of the courtyard and into the village area, the knights following behind me and Arthur right beside me.

The people bowed as we passed and I pushed Cherish faster, my cape billowing out behind me in the wind as Arthur looked over his shoulder at me. "You do have the key, right?"

The key bounced on my chest as Cherish rode quickly. "Yes, I do have it."

Arthur smiled. "Good, I thought I should just check before we get too far."

"Good thinking." I muttered as we crossed the moat and made our way to the forest, the sounds of horse hooves echoing around the open space.

* * *

We kept riding until Arthur and I agreed that it was time for a break. We're about halfway between Camelot and Lexador, as the ride is not as long as some others. I walked Cherish down to the edge of a stream so she could get something to drink. She drank thirstily and I patted her on her back before walking up the small hill to where all the knights were sitting, chatting away merrily. I was surprised that during the riding earlier, they had started to talk to each other and found many similarities. Arthur smiled at me as I sat down next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"You're doing a good job." Arthur whispered to me and he wrapped an arm around me of me as I sighed.

"I'm glad you think so." I said.

My eyes went to Sir Diomed who was sitting by himself and glowering into the fire. He was the only knight who refused to talk to the Camelot knights, and even then, he barely talked to any of the other knights from Lexador. He hadn't seemed to be very impressed with me either, only giving me an unamused look when he first saw me. Apparently he had also been rude to Merlin and Esme, although, I didn't hear or see it, so I can only wait and see if I watch such a thing occurring. Soldier suddenly sat down on the other side of me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How are you, Midge?" Soldier asked as he took a bit of the bread roll he had.

"Fine." I said as Soldier grinned at me and saw my eyes set on Sir Diomed, causing him to sigh.

"Ignore the old bastard, he needs to get his old traditional views out of his-"

"_Soldier_." I interrupted him as he smiled sheepishly. "You're in the presence of a woman."

"Oh really? Where?" Soldier pretended to look around for something as I rolled my eyes. His eyes then landed on Esme, who was helping Merlin with stacking up dirty dishes. "Oh, who is the redhead?"

"Nobody of your concern. Leave her alone, you perv." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What's wrong with just going over and introducing myself to her?" He questioned as I glared halfheartedly at him.

"Soldier, stay away from Esme. She's been through a lot and she doesn't need you philanderer ways around her. She's only a girl." I snapped and he gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay away from her. Not that she's that much younger than you, does that mean you're a girl?" He asked as I leaned further into Arthur who was watching us, a weird mixture of confused and amused look on his face at our antics.

"I've had to grow up a lot faster than she did." I gave Esme a sad look even though she didn't see. "Although, in some ways, she's facing what I had to face. Poor girl."

"Oh well," Soldier turned to Arthur and held his hand out. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Soldier. Soldier Johnson."

Arthur shook his hand. "Arthur. May I ask, is Soldier your actual name?"

Soldier burst into loud laughter and Arthur gave me a bemused look as I shrugged. Sometimes I still don't get Soldier's antics, even though we've been friends since we were babies. "Nah, it's just a nickname little miss here gave me when we were kids. You see, I use to go to her and say I was going to be her soldier, so that's what she called me. It's just like how I call her Midge, she was always a midget and I couldn't properly pronounce the name. Leaving out the 't' just stuck with us."

I tossed my braid over my shoulder and stood up. "I think I'll leave you too to your own devices."

"Yes," Soldier looked at Arthur. "Do you want to hear embarrassing stories about Amity when we were kids?" He asked, excited before I slapped him on the back of his head. "Ouch Midge!"

"Don't you dare." I ordered, and Soldier nodded obediently, but then he moved to Arthur and mouthed 'later'.

I turned and walked off, leaving the two men to themselves as I made my way to Esme's side. "How are you?" I asked as she smiled up at me and placed now clean dishes and pots into the side bags on the saddle of her horse.

"Fine, you?" She said, buckling up the bag.

"Okay I suppose." I said as the knights all broke into loud laughter and we gave them weird looks. "Men."

Esme chuckled at that. "What about us?" Merlin questioned as he came up from behind and I jumped.

"Merlin, don't surprise me like that!" I held a hand to where my heart pumped quickly in my chest.

"Honestly Amity, get your reflexes in shape." Merlin teased as he put some spoons into the side bag.

Merlin's eyes travelled down to where the bracelet he gave me was tied around my wrist. I had gotten Esme to take it into the marketplace to get fixed after Lady Helaine had broken it during our swordfight. Merlin blushed slightly as Esme muttered something about getting something from down beside the water.

"You're wearing the bracelet I gave you." Merlin said as I nodded and smiled.

"Well, it was to give me good luck. I could use some of that right now." My eyes went back to Sir Diomed and Merlin looked over his shoulder to see where I was looking.

"Ah, him, yeah, Gwaine mentioned that he was as stiff as wood and as boring as a book." Merlin's eyes sparkled with humour. "Well, at least the book you were complaining about keeping the economy stable."

Merlin laughed at the disgusted expression on my face. "Please don't remind me. Arthur got so peeved when I told him I hadn't finished it."

"I'm sure there's worse out there." Merlin said positively and I raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, that book discussed the core principles of the pictures on the coins." I said and he chuckled.

"Fine, you win." Merlin said as I giggled.

"I always win." I kidded as Merlin stepped back to go help Esme with something when he bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said as Sir Diomed glared fiercely at him.

"Watch where you walking, servant!" My eyes widened at his response and I saw all the knights and Arthur turn around to watch, the Camelot ones looking furious. "And what are you thinking? Addressing a princess so casually! If this was King Byname's day, you would have been hung by your toes in the dungeons, boy."

I gasped at what the knight was saying. King Byname was my grandfather and a ruthless king. He was strict with the people and the smallest act of disobedience could cause someone their lives. The people were thankful when he died after he reigned for forty years. My father took over and was not as cruel, although, he wasn't kind either. His main focus was on Lexador gaining prosperity, not pleasing the people. He wasn't mean, but he wasn't a gentle man either.

"Excuse me, what right do you think you have speaking to my servant that way?" Arthur stood up and made his way over.

"What right does your servant have speaking to the future Queen of Lexador?" Sir Diomed snarled as everyone watched Arthur's face go dark.

"He has every right since they are friends." Arthur said deathly quiet.

"Friends? A princess and a servant? Next thing you know they'll be getting married! Who would marry a commoner when they have such pure blood?" Sir Diomed exclaimed as Merlin and I shared a look, thinking it was ironic that out of all people Sir Diomed said this to, it would be one of the only kings who married a girl who was his half-sister's maid.

"I did. Her name's Guinevere and she is the most amazing woman in this world. It is not class which matters, or purity of blood, it is the purity of heart that matters." Arthur said seriously.

I stepped forward, deciding to end this before it turns into a deeper argument and they possible bring out their swords. "I think that's enough."

Sir Diomed gave me an angry look. "You allow a servant to speak so commonly to you, milady? As if you're one of them?"

"I allow Merlin to speak to me as I friend, however, I do not allow one of my knights to speak to me disrespectfully and speak to my friends rudely." I said sternly as Sir Diomed stared at me, before bowing me.

"I apologise." He said, although clearly not meaning it as he stormed off and towards the water.

"Sorry for that." I whispered to Merlin and Arthur, before raising my voice to everyone else. "We are leaving in a few moments."

The knights started to stand and walk to their horses. Esme passed me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Why can't things just be simple." I moaned to her while she got her skirt sorted so she could get onto the saddle.

"Because life isn't simple." She mounted her horse and I got onto Cherish. "But you're handling it very well."

"I don't feel like it." I murmured as she reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Well, everyone else does." She responded before Arthur and I started to get everyone prepared to ride off again.

* * *

We rode in one line down a small path as the green grass began to fade and was replaced by gravel and rock. The type of land I had grown up with in Lexador.

"We're getting closer." I called over my shoulder to Arthur who nodded and went to say something to Merlin.

I kept my eyes on the road as the Sun started to go down, however, this didn't frighten me since we are nearing Lexador, so we should be there before it is completely dark. The knights were a lot quieter after the debate between Arthur and Sir Diomed, and Sir Diomed had spent most of the ride moping as he rode at the back of the group. I had made sure to keep an eye on him, as I really don't want more disruptions.

"Amity, is that something in the sky?" Esme questioned, having to raise her voice to be heard.

I looked up and saw that in the distance, there was a faint outline of something in the sky. I grinned at the sight, and opened my mouth to respond, but Soldier beat me. "That, Esme, is the top tower in the castle of Lexador, belonging to the midget leading us."

"Wait, we're going to be seeing Lexador?" Esme asked happily as I came to the top of the hill, seeing the view in front of me and smiling.

"You are." I said as everyone caught up enough to see the image and all those from Camelot stared in amazement.

The sky was a greyish blue and it cast a dim light over the kingdom. Little huts were scattered across the land and they surrounded the castle. The castle was extremely tall and made of white bricks, with one tall tower that stood over the others. It was in a square shape and had a courtyard in the centre, much like Camelot's. On the each side of the castle, where we were unable to see, was the area for mining for materials to create armour and weapons. It's a large gap between the land, where a moat usually would be, and the workers slowly make their way down it and mine, however, they have to be incredibly careful, for it you fall down, you fall to the very bottom, and it's very deep. You have little chance of survival…so, in blunt terms, you're screwed.

"Wow." Esme said, awed.

"We have to head towards the castle, then, there's a doorway to get through. Anyone can get through it, however, to get further in, you need the key because there's a gate. Now, we better get going." I kicked Cherish into a run as we sprinted down the hill and towards Lexador.

Arthur, the knights, Lord Mabon, Sir Grifflet and Merlin and Esme followed as we headed towards the front gates to Lexador. We were soon coming right up to them and the guards at the gates immediately let us pass, their eyes on me as I stayed at the front of the group, my braid bouncing and cloak flowing out behind me. We made our way up to where the villagers lived, and they all stood up and stared in surprise when they saw me, before they cheered loudly.

"Your highness!", "she's here!", "Princess Amity!", "the Princess has returned!". I nodded at them as they bowed when we passed. Soon, after going through the village, we came to the castle. I led us over the bridge as Esme looked down into the mine. She seemed amazed and confused at the sight, before looking at me.

"What is that?" She asked as we entered the courtyard of my home.

"That is the mine." I responded as servants came and took the reins of our horses from us.

I jumped down from Cherish, patting her on her back as everyone else got off their horses. Three men came down from the front steps of the castle which were directly in front of us. The castle I had grown up in and use to dance at feasts in, live at and play with my brothers in. The men bowed deeply as I smiled and walked forward, nodding dutifully to them.

"Your highness. Thank you for coming and helping us." I smiled at a balding man dressed in purple robes who I recognized as Sir Vortigem.

"Sir Vortigem, of course I would come. Lexador will always have my loyalty and protection." I responded and all three men in front of me seemed surprised.

I shared an odd look with Esme who came up beside me, carrying a satchel. Well, they seem to be thinking something about me, as they stared at me with unreadable expressions. Beside Sir Vortigem was Lord Cabal in his white shirt with black breeches, as he smiled kindly at me and bowed again. Next to him was a very familiar figure dressed in a long leather jacket, red shirt, brown breeches and a sword on his belt. I grinned at Commander Johnson, Soldier's father.

"Hello Commander Johnson." I said, as he gave me a small nod.

"Milady." He muttered, his blonde hair, a few shades darker than Soldier's. They shared the same buff body shape and fighting skills, although Soldier had more of his mother's facial features and personality.

"Now, I am taking Arthur and the knights with me down to the shrines." I said, as the men nodded.

"Of course, be careful." Sir Vortigem said as I nodded.

"Come with me." I said.

We walked across the courtyard and out a small little vomitorium which then led to a small courtyard which had white stone walls lining it which were covered by green climbing plants. In front of us was a statue of an angel praying, with many flowers placed around them all varying in degrees of aliveness. I moved around the statue and to where the wall was. I placed both hands on it and shoved slightly, as the stone moved slowly. Light slowly began to stream into the gap which was pitch black.

"Get some torches." I commanded to some knights who nodded and went to fetch them as Arthur came and aided me in pushing the wall.

The wall grinded loudly as we kept pushing, and it was soon completely open as the knights who had fetched torches came up to us with them lit and in their hands.

"Thank you." I said, taking a torch as Arthur took one and a few other knights also took one. "Okay, stay close and share the light. Those who don't have a torch, have your sword prepared. And if I tell you to run, you run. Understood?"

The man nodded hesitantly at the last part of my command. I turned to Esme and motioned for her to move closer. "Yes Amity?"

"Stay close to me, I don't want you to get hurt or anything." I ordered as she nodded and seemed relieved to be close as we slowly entered.

The torches lit up the small little corridor as I raised my hand and wiped away cobwebs hanging from the top of the corridor. We kept walking down in silence as we came to a gate which was covered in vines and had a small keyhole to the right hand side, which was also covered by vines. I pushed the vines out of the way and pulled the off the chain from which it was attached to around my neck. I lowered my hand and placed the key into the keyhole and twisted it, making it click as the gate unlocked.

"Alright, be prepared in case anything comes out." I instructed, putting the key back onto my chain as knights got their swords out and Esme shrunk back behind Arthur slightly.

I shoved on the gate as it pushed open and then unsheathed my sword, holding it in my right hand and raising the torch in my left. I stepped forward and into the tunnel, hearing for any noises and noticing there were none.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this. I'll let you enter, however, I want you to be respectful. The people's bodies down here people who have fought gallantly for Lexador. They deserve our respect." I stated, before looking back down the corridor. "I, Princess Amity Fathern of Lexador, give permission for the knights of Camelot and Lexador, as well as King Arthur, our personal servants and the advisors of the future Queen, to enter the Shrines of the lost during this one visit."

There was a slightly breeze as I walked forward and nodded to everyone as Arthur followed me pausing slightly at the gate before entering. Everyone then went behind him as I kept making my way down the tunnel, my light allowing me to read the writing which had been engraved into the walls.

"What are they?" Esme asked quietly, pointing to the pictures and words.

"Prayers mainly, for the people. They're saying thank you for giving us such strong people and that God watches over them." I informed them as the corridor started to slope downwards.

Esme took that in as there was an odd noise, as if someone was breathing very loudly. I stopped and listened as one of the knights cleared his throat. "Milady that is one of the noises that has been reported by the guards."

"It's as if someone is breathing." Arthur muttered and we shared an unreadable look.

"Do you think it's magic?" I questioned quietly and Arthur gave me a serious look.

"It's possible." He responded, and I took it in before moving forward again, my hand holding my sword tighter.

"Stay close." I called out to the people following me as we speed up and the corridor then ended and allowed us to turn left or right.

My eyes darted between the two different paths as Arthur put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to take some men right and I'll go left?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Just be careful, though."

He grinned at me. "That's my line." He joked weakly, before we turned to those behind us.

"Okay, split into two groups. One will go with Arthur and the other with me." I demanded as they followed my order, and there was no surprise that the knights of Camelot went with Arthur and my knights decided to go with me. "Come with me, Esme." I said to the thirteen year old as she nodded and rushed to my side.

"We'll meet again soon, but we'll need a noise." Arthur said as I nodded. "Merlin, think of noise."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Why me? Why can't you?"

"Well I can't think of everything, can I?" Arthur hissed to Merlin so only I could hear him.

Merlin sighed. "Fine it'll be _caw caw_, like what I did when you went on that date with Gwen-"

"_Merlin_." Arthur warned, as Merlin grinned lopsidedly and in a momentary act of complete lovesick teenage girl, I felt my heart rate pick up at the sight.

"Good, listen out for anything and _be careful_." I leaned forward and kissed Arthur's forehead like he usually does with mine, before turning and marching down the corridor as my men followed.

"Wow, she's really growing up." I heard Merlin comment on as there was a whacking sound and an "_ouch_!".

"Merlin, if you ever say that again-" I left before I could hear the end of Arthur's threat, but from the small chuckles from some of the knights, I'd say it was amusing.

* * *

We went round a corner, my eyes darting around the tunnel to check to see anything, just when there was the sound of a ghostly chuckle. I whirled around. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like someone laughed." Esme said as my eyes searched for a sign of anyone there.

"I can't see anyone." I said, turning around and when I turned back to where I had been looking to start with, I let out a gasp at the sight.

An elderly man was at the end of the corridor, as he eyes me. Dressed in typical villager clothes of worn breeches and a ratty shirt, he stood very still. His wrinkles lined his face as he glared at me.

"You." He growled at me, before walking down the corridor.

"No!" I shouted, sprinting after him as the knights followed with Esme. "I order you to stop!"

We kept running and came to a dead end of a tomb. In front of me was a burial spot for one of the soldiers. I looked around as all the knights copied my actions. "Where did he go?" Soldier asked as I shrugged and we shared a horrified look.

"I don't know." I muttered before walking out of the tomb and down the corridor, my torch held higher as we turned around another corner. "How did they disappear like that?"

"I think this is definitely magic." Soldier said and I inwardly agreed with him.

"Princess Amity." Someone said.

"Was that any of you?" I asked my men who shook their heads. "Okay, let's see if we can try and find Arthur-"

The voice suddenly let out a scream as we all started rotating around, our swords held higher. Soldier took a place next to me, leaning over my shoulder to whisper into my ear. "I think we need to find Arthur now."

"Yeah." I said as we sprinted down the tunnel and started taking random corners to try and find Arthur and his men.

There was the sound of rocks crumbling, causing me to stop and hold my hand up, which made the knights stop and stay still. I gave my torch to Esme and focused on my sword as I held it defensively and prepared to attack in front of me. There was the sound of movement as I slowly leant against the walls and waited for them to come closer. I suddenly leapt out from behind the corner, as the person in front of me went still and brought his sword up higher as I sighed in relive.

"Arthur." I exclaimed, as he grinned at me.

"Amity." Arthur and I hugged each other as he pulled back. "Did you see-"

"The old man?" I suggested and he nodded. "Yes and I went after him, but I lost him. He led us to a dead end and had disappeared."

"He did the same to us." Merlin said as he moved forward, holding a torch.

"Come, let's stay together for the rest of this." I said and Arthur agreed as our two groups became one.

Arthur and I led with Merlin and Esme closest behind us. "Did you recognize him or anything?"

"No, all I know is that he was dressed like a villager." I muttered as Arthur took that in.

"I thought this was for the soldiers?" He questioned.

"Well, it's mainly for anyone lost to the war and that means a lot of soldiers." I informed him as there was another chuckle.

I shivered and the chuckle caused Esme to shriek and knock the wall, which then crumbled and something fell from it and rolled in front of us.

"What is that?" Arthur asked. "Merlin, do you know what this is?"

Merlin moved forward and beside us, as he crouched down and held the torch to examine the object. "It's some sort of jewel, Arthur, but I don't know much about it since Gaius hasn't taught me about jewels."

"You don't know much at all anyway." Arthur mumbled and groaned when I elbowed him.

There was the sound of rocks crumbling as Merlin examined the stone. He took his neckerchief off and picked up the jewel with it and the small bits of debris and rock began to fall from the roof. I saw that the rock was about to give way, right on top of Merlin.

"Merlin!" I screamed and jumped forward, shoving the servant man out of the way right as the rock fell, creating a barrier between Arthur, Esme and the knights and Merlin and myself. Merlin landed on the ground with me on top as we watched, over my shoulder, the rock stop us from seeing a horrified Arthur and all the knights. "_No_!"

I looked back at Merlin as we gasped and he groaned slightly as I realized that he had my knee dig into his stomach. I moved my knee, blushing as I braced my hands on either side of his head and prepared to push myself up.

"Sorry." I said as he gave me a tight smile.

"That's fine." He responded breathlessly.

A person cleared their throat and I looked over Merlin's head to see the old man again, seeming to glow bright white as he stared at us. "Welcome, your highnesses. I've waited far too long for this."

**That's all for this chapter, sorry it's not that great, I've only been able to do a little each day on it. However, I promise that there will be some more Merity in the next chapter! **

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Haha, I'm glad I make you happy when I update! Amity is a tough cookie :D Aww, thanks for not thinking I'm evil (although, I partly agree with the whole concept of me being evil, maybe I could pull a Morgana – good girl gone bad) :P I'm glad you like the name 'Merity'. And YES REALLY, I do like your fic! I finally read all the chapters and was like 'plz update like right now' :D I'm not so sure about your last comment, your fic was fantastic! There is definitely brilliance in your brain! :D**

_**LadyMorganaPendragon **_**– Thank you for loving my story! I tried to update as soon as I could! **** P.S. I like your username **

_**Amy**_** – I'm glad you like Amity as a warrior princess, I think you'll see that more often *hint hint* ;) Yeah, Helaine's identity was a bit of a twist, but there's more to come about her! Yeah, Emrys will probably become more important. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**That's it. I'll try and update soon. Please review/favourite/follow and I'll love you forever! Thanks **


	23. Momentary Weakness

**Hi, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's not very long, I had to rush it to try and get it finished as soon as possible for you guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read! I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 22

Momentary Weakness

Merlin and I stayed still for a moment, staring at the man before I realized I was still lying on top of the servant. I got off him, picking up my sword as I stood before holding my hand out to Merlin, who took it an allowed me to help pull him up. Merlin brushed himself off, although his eyes stayed on the old man.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my voice echoing around the tunnel.

"I am Avalloc, your highness." The old man introduced. "I was one of the victims of King Brutus' attack on the village."

I frowned at him, after all, his death would have been very bloody. King Brutus ordered his men to attack the villagers of Lexador, which they did. Hundreds of innocent people were murdered before army could stop them.

"How are you still here?" I asked while Avalloc moved closer.

"I am not my old self, milady. I am a new self. A stronger one." His eyes narrowed. "One who wants justice."

"Justice?" Merlin stepped forward. "What does this have to do with justice?"

"How many people died in that war? All for what? Some Kings who couldn't control their tempers and ruled by prejudice." Avalloc snarled as I stepped forward, anger burning inside of me.

"Don't you dare speak of my ancestors like that." I ordered.

Avalloc sneered at me. "You're just as bad as they were. All you will be doing is turning Lexador into ruins. No one wants some little girl for Queen."

"No one wants a bastard for an enemy." I retorted before thinking as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, a rebellious princess? Such a joy." He said sarcastically. "I will enjoy killing you, Princess Amity."

My eyes widened and I held on tighter to my sword. "I could say the same about you."

"Oh, it won't be that simple to get rid of me, milady." Avalloc swore as me moved forward, his feet touching the tunnel floor but making no sound. "I have waited many years for this moment. A moment I am not going to waste."

"I can't say the same." I countered while he kept come closer. "Don't come any closer."

"Or what? You'll get your little sword out and wave it around? Act like that King you've bought with you. Your kingdoms are destined for doom." I glowered at Avalloc and stepped forward.

"You know nothing of how we rule. Our kingdoms will thrive-"

"Lexador will suffer under the hand of a weak woman." Avalloc interrupted and my voice rose.

"But Camelot is full of prosperity-"

"Camelot will burn!" I paused at that and shared a horrified look with Merlin. That was in the prophecy.

"Who do you think you are? Some old man with a desire to revenge?" I snapped as Avalloc grinned darkly.

"Who said I am definitely an old man?" His face started to contort and Merlin and I stared at him in disgust.

His hair started to lengthen until it reached his waist and his face become rounder, with beady eyes and tight lips. Avalloc was now a short and round little old lady wearing a robe. I stumbled back and Merlin grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him slightly as my hand shook and I nearly dropped my sword. Merlin and I then stilled as the old women smirked at us.

"How's this dearies?" She asked and our jaws dropped.

"What are you?" Merlin interrogated as the old lady began to move forward.

"Who knows? Am I man? Am I woman? Am I old? Young? Human?" Her eyes twinkled sinisterly at the last comment as my hand tightened around Merlin and began to sweat, although he didn't seem to notice. "However, there's one thing known."

She waited for us to ask and I eventually gave in. "Oh really, what's that?"

"_Blood will pour down the streets and screams will be heard throughout all of the kingdom._ The Prince wishes to strike, and strike he will. He has already taken the one destined to defeat him. The noblest of them all."

"Mark." I whispered in revulsion at the thought of the little boy being the one stated to die and the old woman jeered.

"Yes, the little boy. You see, much of the prophecy has been completed already. The death of the most noble of them all, the discovery of Morgana Pendragon's magic by you and the pregnancy of Queen Guinevere. There is only a few outstanding aspects that need to be fulfilled." The old lady informed us.

"Oh really?" I pressed. "And what are they?"

The old lady's eyes went to Merlin. "Lexador need their King and Queen."

"Their King? Who?" I lowered my sword and the lady chuckled.

"Oh, don't you wish you knew, milady? Let me just say, the King is closer than you think. He's never been that far from you." She said. "Now, I don't think Lexador should have their Queen."

"Oh really, and why's that?" She came forward and I quickly raised my sword.

"Because, if you're able to succeed, than Prince Cary never will. You are his greatest threat. With you, he needs you to be in his control and power." The lady said and I scoffed.

"Too bad that's never going to happen." I chuckled darkly, as my eyes narrowed. "And you'd never see him rule anyway." I leapt forward and shoved my sword through her abdomen, causing her to gasp. "Dead people aren't invited to my coronation."

A silver liquid began to leak from her wound as I pulled my sword out of her and went back to Merlin's side. He gave me a small grin and began to look around for a way out, as I watched the old lady whose hands went to her wound and she bent over and began to shake.

"You left me no choice." I stated emotionlessly and she panted, withering as she glared up at me, pieces of hair falling over her eyes.

"Everybody has a choice." She growled and my eyes widened as her voice changed and became graver. "And my choice is simple. I know Master said not to kill you, but you have been one bad girl. It's time to put an end to your legacy."

My eyes widened and the old lady had a pained expression as she gasped and bent over, her hands on her knees as she wheezed and coughed as more growls were heard from her. Merlin's eyes narrowed and I stayed by his side. The old lady's back suddenly cracked loudly, making me cringe as her bones made breaking sounds and her robes tore as she grew too large for it. Her hands clenched and I observed claws extend from her fingernails. I gasped when she stopped convulsing and her wolf-like eyes were directed on us. She was still silver and know appeared like a humanoid wolf. Her limbs were long and graceful like a wolf's but her hands still had fingers instead of paws. She had silver fur on her cheekbones and large canine teeth extended out of her mouth, dripping in silver. The wolf-like human and human-like wolf growled at us and prowled forward. Merlin and I stared in shock, before my grip on my sword tightened and I charged forward.

"Merlin, try and get us out of here!" I screamed, ducking a swipe from the old lady's hand. Her claws just missed me as I brought the sword forward and stabbed her in the ribs.

She hissed and howled before jumping at me and knocking me roughly onto my back.

"Amity!" Merlin shouted, running forward as I picked up my sword and had it pushing against the animal's jaw it snapped at my face, drool dripping onto my face.

"Merlin, help would be appreciated!" I shrieked and shoved the wolf back and sitting up before it backhanded my face and sent me to the floor again. "Argh!"

"Oi!" I heard Merlin shout as my eyes watered and I looked up to see him chuck a rock off the shrine wall at the wolf and it growled and prowled towards me. "Oh…uh…nice wolf?"

My eyes darted around, trying to see anything that could help us when they landed on the jewel Esme had knocked off the wall. It was glowing bright blue and had cast a silver with blue tinted light. My eyes widened and I took the chance to grab my sword.

"Merlin, the jewel!" I shrieked before jumping at the wolf and slicing its back so it roared and turned back to me. "Why aren't any of my hits hurting it at all?" I muttered to myself as Merlin took the chance to grab the jewel and run to my side.

"I think the jewel is connected to the creature. It's not hurting because the jewel is its lifeline." He said, rushed, and I gave him a small grin before attempting to wound the wolf again.

The wolf's eyes caught sight of the jewel in Merlin's eyes and it barked and leapt at him. "No!" I cried, jumping in the way and attempting to hit it again as he deflected the hit with its hand.

My sword left my hand and went a metre back through the air, landing with a metallic thud as Merlin and I stumbled back, trying to get away from the wolf. It came forward right when my foot got caught on my cloak and I fell back onto my back, accidentally knocking Merlin down with me. We crawled and edged quickly away from the creature as it loomed over us and raised its hand.

"Argh!" I shrieked right when Merlin suddenly rolled over, half on top of me.

He threw most of his upper body over the top of mine, my head tucked under his jaw as he shielded me. He raised his left hand towards the wolf and whispered something I couldn't understand. He brought his arm back over me when I heard the sound of material ripping and the pressure of force against his back which pushed me further into the stone ground. Merlin let out a loud cry of pain as he clutched onto me and the looked at him, horrified.

"No." I whispered when I felt his blood begin to drip onto the back of my cloak and Merlin panted shallow breaths in pain.

The wolf brought up its hand to swipe at Merlin's back again, as I suddenly reached forward where my sword had landed right in front of me. My hand grasped it as I pulled it up and whirled around, catching the wolf's hand and cut it off in one go. The wolf howled in pain and Merlin grimaced from where he tried to sit up, but the wound on his back made him unable to.

"The jewel. Destroy the jewel." He murmured, paling quickly.

Merlin threw the jewel weakly to me and I caught it in my left hand, ignoring how my ribs ached at the action. I quickly lowered it to the floor and raised my sword with both my hands, before bringing it down and stabbing the jewel with it. The surface cracked and the wolf howled loudly and tried to attack me when I brought my sword up again and with even more force, stabbed at the jewel again. There was a pause as it cracked into small pieces and then shed bright blue light with silver tints. The wolf began to crack as well, before it burst into bright light. I covered my eyes and waited for the light to finish. Once over, I slowly lowered my hand and looked where the wolf had been, and was no longer. My eyes then went down to the remnants of the jewels, which were a dull blue now and no longing shining.

"Merlin, we did it." I said, delighted as I looked up, expecting to see Merlin beaming.

Merlin gave me a weak smile, before shuddering and beginning to collapse to the floor again. "No!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and sprinting forward, falling down to catch Merlin before his head hit the floor.

Merlin's head landed in my lap as my eyes watered and he watched me through dulling eyes, too much like what Mark's had been after he was shot. I sniffed and watched as his blood spread around his shirt and was wetting the front part too. Merlin sighed as he relaxed into my lap and took a shallow breath.

"What do I do to help you?" I sniffed as Merlin looked up at me.

"You need to…to check…my wound." He winced as I nodded and sat him up slightly, causing him to wince.

"Sorry." I blubbered as I peeled his jacket off him and them his shirt so that he was shirtless.

The fact that Merlin, the man I have come to love more than any other, was shirtless and in my lap didn't matter as much as the fact that he was shirtless, in my lap and dying. I gasped when I took in the sight of his back. There were three long claw marks where flesh had been gouged out of his back.

"It's bad…really bad." I informed his, felling tears drip from my eyes and fall down my cheeks. "What do I do now?"

"You…need…wrap the…wound…add pressure." Merlin whimpered as I nodded and unclasped my cloak before taking it off.

I picked up my sword and sliced half way through it, before turning back to Merlin and beginning to wrap his torso, crying and biting my lip. "Not too tight, is it?"

"It's…good." Merlin said, smiling at me. "Done…all…you can."

I brought the rest of my cloak over and covered him with it, to keep his decency and make sure he stayed warm. Merlin's head stayed in my lap as I ran my hand through his soft hair and his left hand came up and grasped my right, which had become covered in his blood. I let out louder cries when he started to become worse.

"Please Merlin, you can't do this. You can't leave. Arthur needs you. Gaius needs you. Gwen and Morgana need you. Oh, for God's sake, _I_ need you." I wept and he weakly brought his hand up and ran it across my cheek.

"You…don't need…worry." He murmured and I gave him a watery laugh.

"Me? Not worry? Merlin, you're in my lap with your back all cut up. That wolf used you as a sharpening rock for one of Arthur's swords." I sobbed. "And it's my fault."

"No…never yours." Merlin said, as his hand fell to his chest and I grabbed it again as his blood soaked through the cape.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"Stay…just stay." He begged and his eyelids fluttered before shutting.

"Merlin?" I shook him slightly. "Merlin? Wake up. Merlin!"

My wails echoed around the tunnel, probably loud enough to awaken the dead. I rocked slightly as Merlin's head stayed in my lap and my tears dribbled down my cheeks and fell to the floor or into his hair. "No! You can't leave me! Because…because _I love you_!"

I let out another cry and leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and feeling his still warm skin. My hand went over his heart and I felt a faint beating. "Don't give in, please, don't give in." I pleaded, bringing my head back up. "I can't lose you of all people."

There was a crumbling sound as the rocks which had barricaded us in collapsed and Arthur strode in through all the dust and debris. His eyes widened when he took us in and our knights also looked shocked. Their eyes wandered over my sword on the floor next to broken pieces of jewel. They then travelled to where I sat with tears streaming from my eyes and Merlin's head in my lap. They saw the blood on the floor and covering my hands, as well as my blood soaked cloak which was covering the servant's upper body.

I looked up at Arthur who didn't seem as if he knew how to respond. "I'm sorry. I tried everything he said to do."

Arthur kneeled beside us and stared at Merlin's pale body as Sir Leon joined him and placed his hand under Merlin's jaw, before sighing in relief. "He's still alive, Arthur."

Arthur let out a sigh and turned to the knights. "Percival, can you please carry Merlin?"

With that command, Percival moved forward and took Merlin's body from me. Esme moved forward just as I jumped up and threw myself at her. We held onto each other, swaying slightly as more tears fell from my eyes.

"It's alright Amity. You're safe. You're both safe." She soothed as I shut my eyes tighter and held on.

* * *

I strode down the corridor, my eyes taking in all the Lexador flags hanging down and the dim morning light shining through the windows. My heels clicked against the floor as I turned around a corner and kept walking down the corridor when Soldier suddenly came up the same one.

"Midge." He said happily, as his eyes roamed up my dress clad form. "Wow, you're a girl!"

"Ha, ha." I joked sarcastically as Soldier grinned and pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe." He told me and I grasped my tighter, my head just reaching under his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe too." I responded, feeling him chuckle.

"I'm Soldier, practically invincible." He kidded and we pulled away from each other.

"Soldier, nobody is invincible." I said, and he smiled.

"You need to remind yourself that sometimes." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, someone has to be self-sacrificing. Arthur can't take all the glory." I said and Soldier laughed.

"Well, I know have all the glory of having my father giving me a lecture. Hopefully I'll see you afterwards. And I'll be alive with all ten fingers and toes." He said and I winced sympathetically. Ever since he was a small boy, Soldier had been given lectures from his father about various things, such as acting mature and being obedient.

"What did you do this time?" I questioned as he stepped back.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out when I get there, I suppose." He shrugged and began to walk down the corridor.

"Soldier." I called, watching him leave. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "I am very glad that I finally got to see you again."

"Me too, Midge." He gave me a small smile before walking off again. "Me too."

* * *

I made my way down the front steps of the castle, my new Lexador cape draped over my shoulders and fastened at the front. The advisors were all lined up at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me as Arthur's knights stood by their horses. I soon reached the bottom of the stairs, when Sir Grifflet stepped forward.

"Milady, we await your return to take up your rightful position as Queen." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it as I smiled at him.

"One day very soon, Sir Grifflet." I informed him and he looked pleased.

"Enjoy your journey, your highness." Sir Grifflet stepped back into the line with the other advisors as Arthur came down the stairs, walking slower than usual for the man he was supporting. Merlin had his right arm slung over Arthur's shoulder and leant on the blonde man as he came down. I eyed them and Sir Grifflet smiled at me, leaning forward for a moment. "He's a very nice young man, milady. I spoke to him when he was being treated by our court physician."

"Pardon, Sir Grifflet?" I blushed and my eyes widened at the man who chuckled.

"I was once young, your majesty. I merely hope that during your youth, you seize every opportunity," his eyes travelled to Sir Diomed, who was glaring at the King and his servant, "just don't let others try and influence your decisions."

My eyes also went to the knight who was glowering, more at Merlin. Sir Diomed cleared his throat. "I will be glad to see such vermin gone. I do not know how the princess can stand you, although, she must be destined to ruin Lexador. Lexador will not prosper under her ruling. She'll destroy us all. I think we need a man to rule, for a woman would never be strong enough."

The knights all glared daggers at Sir Diomed, as Arthur opened his mouth as I stepped toward Sir Diomed, but surprisingly, it was not one of us to speak first. "To be honest, Sir Diomed, I don't give a damn what you think. What I think is that you are an arrogant bastard who needs to learn that nobility is from the heart, not the bloodline. What I also think is that you're going to be led by one of the greatest and strongest Queens who ever existed. I think you're lucky to have such a compassionate woman. And I also think that you need to get your pretentious stick out of your backside. That's what I think." Sir Diomed gaped at Merlin who grinned cheekily at him, and Arthur seemed torn about whether he should tell Merlin off or congratulate him.

I giggled as the advisors behind me all grinned at the angry expression on Sir Diomed's face. "Yes, such a nice young man." Lord Mabon joked as I smiled up at Merlin who was still coming down the stairs, so I walked up the stairs and let him lean on my shoulder so Arthur didn't have all the weight.

"Amity, you really shouldn't-" Merlin said.

"Merlin, it'll be fine. Let me just help." I replied and he shook his head.

"But your ribs-" He continued but I gave him a look which shut him up.

"Merlin, you saved my life, it's the least I can do. Plus, your injury is so much worse than mine." I insisted as we made our way down the stairs and I helped Arthur get him to his horse.

Arthur then helped him mount his horse as I got the reins ready and handed them to Merlin once he was seated. I then stepped back as Arthur went to say his goodbyes and I walked to Cherish who had her rein being held by a guard. I smiled my thanks to him and prepared myself for the leap just as someone came up behind.

"Let me help." Soldier said, holding out his hand as I took it and reached up, getting one leg over the saddle before settling on it. I grinned down at him. "There."

"Thank you, Soldier." I said, before taking the reins from the guard. "What did you Father wish to speak to you about?"

"Oh, you won't believe it." Soldier beamed up at me, his blue eyes bright with excitement. "Father decided he wanted to congratulate me on what I did with you. He felt I did a great job."

I gasped. "But he never congratulates you. It's always _try harder next time_."

"I know, but he did it this time!" Soldier laughed loudly and it echoed around the courtyard as Arthur finished saying his goodbyes and walked over to his horse. "You better get going now."

"Yes, I'd better." I responded as Soldier picked up my hand and kissed the back off it.

"Good luck, Midge, and I hope to see you return home soon." He said as I smiled and held his hand tighter.

"I hope to see you soon too." I said, before retracting my hand out of his and nodding at Arthur who was ready, as we led the knights, Esme and Merlin out of Lexador and started the trip back to Camelot, hopefully able to reach Camelot before nightfall.

* * *

A guard took the reins of Cherish as I hopped off her and into the arms of Morgana, who held onto me and ran her hands through my curls. "Oh, I am so happy to see that you're safe." She leaned her mouth closer to my ear. "I saw glimpses of your experience after you left. I am so sorry about what happened with Merlin."

"It's fine, well, he's fine." When I spoke, my breath ruffled her hair at the nape of her neck.

"I also saw what you told him." She told me and I flushed at the memory of the three words that had left my lips when I had begun to get more desperate. "You know, that you _love_ him."

"Morgana, it was a momentary weakness-"

"It wasn't though." Morgana said fervently. "You do love him. And I believe one day he will love you too."

I paused at her comment. "Have you seen something Morgana?"

Morgana tensed. "I…I just know."

She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back and we soon let go to see that Arthur was kissing Gwen with his hands placed over her small bump. My eyes then darted to Merlin who was starting the painful journey of getting off his horse. I marched over and steady the horse who was rocking and making it harder for Merlin.

"Here, let me help." I said, holding out a hand which Merlin took.

"Why are you so pushy?" Merlin joked, wincing as he got one leg over the saddle.

"I'm a princess, it's in my blood." I responded, grinning as he slid off the horses back, careful not to knock his cuts. "Just imagine what I'll be like when I'm Queen."

Merlin laughed and then cringed and I called a guard over. "Help him to the physician's quarters. He needs Gaius to look over him."

"Gosh, you're even worse than my mother." Merlin complained half-heartedly as Arthur started to head over towards us.

"I'll check on you later." I told Merlin, as he went off with the guard and Esme came up to my side. "Well done for everything today, Esme. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm proud of you too." She said as I wrapped an arm around her and we went inside.

* * *

Morning sunlight lit up the corridor as I made my way to Gaius' quarters to visit Merlin, just as I had told him. I nodded at servants and guards when I passed them and went faster. Elyan and Esme had both been given the day off due to the fact they were both exhausted. Arthur had even agreed to Elyan not being with me at all today, which was surprising and a very nice change. Later, Morgana had joked with me that it was only because Gwen had given him a reward for being so 'generous'. I like to think that Gwen and Arthur don't do 'rewards' and that their baby is the result of some sort of power Gwen has which allows her to just get pregnant without having too much fun. Morgana finds me ideas funny and apparently had told Gwen who'd rolled her eyes and told me to 'dream on'. I'd prefer not to dream about them at all either.

Gaius suddenly walked past me and I nodded at him. "Gaius, I'm just about to visit Merlin, is that alright?"

Gaius had that look in his eye which says he knows everything. I tried not to fidget under his gaze. "Of course, milady. I'm just fetching more herbs from the market. I'll be back soon."

I smiled at him before turning and making my way to Gaius' quarters where I knocked on the door. "Come in." Merlin's voice was muffled through the door, as I opened it and made my way in.

"Gaius, do you have the-" I gasped which stopped Merlin midsentence, as he looked over his shoulders.

Merlin was shirtless and only had his pants on. His hair was all messy and his back with its deep cuts were showing. I inwardly winced at the sight of where his skin had been cut and were now stitched back up together. I quickly whirled around and faced the door.

"I am so sorry." I rushed to say.

"Sorry. I thought you were Gaius." Merlin said and I could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Ah, well, no I'm not. Sorry." I shrank back at my own awkwardness. "So, ah, how are you?"

"I'm alright, I have to wait for Gaius. I need to put some of the healing balm he gave me onto my back, but I can't reach all of the cuts." He said and I bit my lip, lowering my eyes and flushing.

"Do you want me to?" I asked him and he seemed to choke on his saliva.

"You'd do that?"

I went redder. "If it would help you."

"Well…er…yeah. Thanks." I took in a deep breath and turned around, trying to will myself to get rid of my blush as I walked over to him. I saw a pot of some green goop and pointed to it. "Is this it?"

Merlin nodded so I grabbed the pot and dipped my fingers into it and looked at his back. "How much do I put on?"

"Quite a bit and it needs to be thick because the cuts are deep." He informed me as I took in a deep breath.

Breathe Amity, it's just putting ointment onto his back. My hand shook and I brought it forward and started to rub it into Merlin's back. He shivered from the coldness of the ointment and I shivered for an entirely different reason as our skin touched.

"Does it hurt?" I asked after a few moments.

"What? The cuts or the balm?"

"The cuts." I clarified and he looked down at the ground and clasped his hands in front of him in his lap.

"A little, yeah, but Gaius has given me some stuff to help with the pain." He said, letting out a soft moan when I massaged his left shoulder. I quickly pulled my hands away. What if I hurt him? "No, no, that felt good. Uh…er…yeah." He cleared his throat and I went red again at his words as he went to get us off the subject of how good my hands made him feel. "Gaius says it's likely they'll scar."

"Well then, everyone will know that you're a warrior then." I comforted as he sighed.

"Yeah…a warrior." He muttered as I paused rubbing.

"Merlin, what you did was very brave. You saved me. And when you look at the bigger picture, you saved Arthur's ward, Lexador's future Queen and the whole of Lexador. If you hadn't realized that the jewel had the power, I would never have thought to destroy it. You were very gallant. You should have heard Arthur. He was praising you! To all his knights, Morgana and Gwen! He never really praises anyone with such vigor as he was for you." I reassured and Merlin chuckled.

"Yeah, he came and told me about his desire to host a feast in my honour. Of course I'll still be serving him, but it's the thought that counts, I suppose." Merlin said as I smiled at him.

"Yes, I suppose it is." I responded, before focusing back on rubbing the balm in as a thought abruptly came into my head. "Merlin, what did you hear when you started to become unconscious?"

Merlin stayed silent. "I don't remember really." He told me as my voice echoed through my head. _You can't leave me! Because…because I love you!_

"Oh, okay." I said and a part of me felt relieved that he didn't remember, while another part was disappointed, as if I wished that he had heard and would suddenly either say he was not my type or declare his own love for me.

"Why?" Merlin queried as I started finishing with rubbing in the balm.

"No reason." I said, before shutting the pot again and could to clean my hands in some water Gaius kept for washing his hands. I could feel Merlin's eyes on my back as I whirled around to face him. "So, what are you wanting to do at your feast?"

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary paced around his room in the cave as his half-sister stayed seated on his throne, breathing shallowly with her hands limp by her sides. He gave her a sad look and made his way to sit before her. "Helaine? Are you alright?"

"I fear," Helaine said weakly, "that I do not have much time left."

"You'll be fine, sister. I promise." Prince Cary consoled, reaching forward and grabbing one of her limp hands.

"You and I both know that's wishful thinking, dear Cary." She gave him a soft smile. "I think that my time is coming, but a different time is coming for you."

"What do you mean?" Prince Cary sat up straighter.

"Camelot is at its highest point of weakness. I used your scrying fount and saw something most interesting. The Queen of Camelot is pregnant. This means that King Arthur would spend all his time protecting her and making sure she was safe. _Especially_ if a person were to attack Camelot. He wouldn't be able to focus on the fight but on his wife and child's life. Not only that, but Princess Amity is still injured from the battle. She has broken some ribs and cannot fight as well as usual. Even just wearing a corset hurts her." Helaine grinned sinisterly. "It's the perfect time to attack, brother. They're at their weakest."

"And what of Emrys?" Prince Cary questioned his half-sister.

"Well, Emrys relies of Arthur's fighting ability just like the rest of Camelot. He too would be disadvantaged." Helaine smirked. "What do you say, dear brother? Send the soldiers out?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Cary, think about it. You want to become King. Now's your only chance. It's now or never. Do you want to become king or not?" Helaine relaxed further into the throne. "If not, feel free just to stay as some lowly boy with big ambitions-"

"Fine Helaine, I'll do it." Prince Cary butted in as he stood up and called for a guard who quickly entered. "Get the soldiers ready. We'll leave at dawn. Prepare for the attack."

**Ohhh, there's going to be an attack on Camelot! Hahaha, before any says that Amity said those three words too soon, when you think about it, she's known Merlin for more than a year and she believed that he was going to die. It's scientifically proven that when you get into a situation where your adrenaline is pumping, you're more likely to find someone attractive, or in Amity's case, say she loves him. So yeah, I think it was time for her to openly say she loved him. Time for reviews before I go on!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – I'm glad you liked the chapter! Haha, I would've made it longer but I just didn't have time! I hope this chapter made up for it even though I'm pretty sure it's shorter than the last :P Aww, you're sweeter **** I don't know, you need to worry I'll pull a good girl gone bad? Haha, I've been waiting all day in suspense (a good suspense though) for when you'd update! Hopefully soon cause you've got me hooked! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – What did you think of it? I felt sorry for Arthur, finding them like that! Oh well, it added dramatic tension I suppose :P Thank you for reviewing!**

_**Guest (1)**_** – Aw, thank you. You're brilliant too, as always (you made me think of Harry Potter there! Oh the feels!) x**

_**Amy **_**– I'm so sorry to hear that you're sick! I hope you feel better! Fevers do suck! Thank you for being so kind and reviewing despite being sick! Get better soon and I send you lots of get well soon vibes! **

_**Guest (2**_**) – Well, Merlin sort of stood up to Sir Diomed, but it wasn't a very big standing up to. They still have a difference in class, since despite the fact he's an arrogant prick, Diomed is still a knight. But I did put a little bit of Merlin standing up to him in it just for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**That's it and I'll try and update soon! Sorry about how short it was! I'll try and make the next chapter longer! Thanks for reading **


	24. Under Attack

**Hey! I just want to say now that in this story, because Morgana never turned evil, there are a few things that are different. One example (which is relevant to this chapter) is that Merlin still has that vial of water from the lake of Avalon which he got from the Fisher King. I thought I should just say this now so you don't start reading and go 'what the?'. Thanks! I don't own Merlin, I own the OCs (trust me, if I owned Merlin, Bradley James would be lacking a shirt in many more scenes…like **_**every**_** scene) **

Chapter 23

Under Attack

I laughed as Gwaine twirled me around the dance floor, my green dress swooshing with the movement as Arthur and Gwen danced past us. My eyes went over Gwaine's shoulder and landed on Merlin who was sitting at the table and talking to Gaius. He had been allowed to eat with the nobles since the feast was in honour of him. Apparently saving the King's ward was a cause for a huge celebration. The song finished and Gwaine bowed to me as I curtsied in response.

"Thank you for the dance, milady." He grinned before walking off to one of the other noble women.

I headed off in the direction of where Merlin was sitting and placed my hand on a spare chair next to him. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course, your highness." Gaius said as Merlin smiled up at me and nodded.

I pulled it out and sat down, my back straight as I helped myself to a grape out of a bowl in front of me. "How are you feeling now, Merlin?"

"Better, the ointment really helped." Merlin flushed and I lowered my eyes which landed on my hands which had been rubbing the balm onto Merlin's cuts yesterday.

"I'm glad." I replied and Gaius raised an eyebrow at us before sighing and standing up.

"I best head off to bed. I have to do the rounds early tomorrow." He said.

I smiled with Merlin at him and we were left by ourselves. I cleared my throat as Merlin helped himself to a sip of wine. "So, how have you been?" Merlin questioned as I shrugged.

"Okay I suppose. I mean, I'm pretty tired after the whole shrines experience, but I wouldn't be as bad as you. How is your back? Without trying to act all stoic. I can see through you're little 'better' answer." I asked and he grinned at me.

"It hurts." Merlin admitted and I frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin shook his head in response. "Well, if there is anything I can do-"

"I'll go straight to you." Merlin teased and I giggled and lowered my eyes to the table, noting that Merlin's eyes stayed on me.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open as Sir Leon, who had been in control of the patrol for the night, came rushing. "Sire!"

"Leon, what is it?" Arthur asked as Sir Leon puffed while he made his way in front of Arthur, bowing to him before speaking.

"Arthur, there's been reports…reports of…" Sir Leon was still puffin so Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not rush yourself, what is it?" He asked and Sir Leon caught his breath.

"Prince Cary…his men have been seen marching towards Camelot." Sir Leon looked Arthur in the eye. "We're going to be under attack."

Whispers broke out through the hall as I shared a horrified look with Merlin and we both stood up, Merlin slower due to his injuries. We made our way closer and were soon standing a few metres behind Arthur. Morgana came and stood beside me and reached down, grabbing my hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Are you certain?" Arthur queried and Sir Leon nodded. "Okay, Leon, take Gwaine and Percival and start getting the soldiers ready. Guard the border of Camelot and make sure the people are alright. Elyan, stay here with Amity and myself, Gwen and Morgana. Lancelot, you stay with us too, but can you please show those in here to safety."

Sir Leon nodded and left the hall quickly, Sir Percival and Gwaine following. Lancelot started guiding the nobles out of the hall. Arthur turned to Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and myself and gave us serious looks. "I'm going to take Esme and get to my chambers and change."

"Change into what?" Arthur asked, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh no you're not, missy. Amity, you're not fighting, so don't even bother getting your chainmail on."

"It's my duty to-"

"It's my duty to keep you safe. You're not safe if you're fighting." Arthur interrupted and I gaped at him.

"Arthur, what if she ends up having to fight? She needs something to protect herself with. Which is why I'll also be changing." Morgana stated and we grinned at each other.

"Me too." Gwen declared and Arthur whirled to face her, shaking his head.

"Guinevere, you are not fighting! I will not allow it!" He said adamantly and placed his hands on her waist.

"Arthur-"

"No, no, I won't allow it." Arthur said as her hands went to his shoulders. "You are not fighting. I love you too much to lose you, or our baby."

Gwen bit her lip and Esme came up to my side. "Arthur, we'd better hurry." I said to Arthur who sighed and turned to face Elyan right when we started to hear screams.

"It's starting." Gwen whispered as Arthur, who was already dressed in his armour with his cape and sword, stepped back.

"Let's get going. Stick together. Am I understood?" he said and we all nodded and left the hall, running down the corridors together.

I looked out one of the windows and saw the shapes of dark figures carrying torches. "They're getting closer." I shouted as the castle suddenly rocked. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Arthur responded loudly as we turned around a corner. "Gwen, Morgana, Amity, can you stay with Gaius to help anybody who becomes injured?"

Gwen hesitantly nodded as her hand went down to cup her small bump. Morgana and I were not as keen for the suggestion. "Arthur, I am not leaving you to fight by yourself." I told him.

"Nor I." Morgana agreed and Arthur sighed as Lancelot came running around the corner.

"The nobles are safe, Arthur. So are the servants." He informed us and Arthur smiled thankfully at him.

"Good, thank you Lancelot." Right when Arthur said that, there was something which went through the window, shattering glass.

Esme gasped and I pulled her back when we saw a small rock which had landed through the window. "What is that?" She questioned and we stared at it when Merlin suddenly gasped.

"Get back!" He yelled and we stumbled back right as the rock exploded.

"Sorcery!" I heard Arthur shouted right when the ceiling started to collapse.

"Dammit, not again!" I screamed, reminding me of what happened three days ago with Merlin.

Rock from the ceiling fell down and stopped us from getting to Arthur and the others. "Esme, are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"As right as I could be in this situation." She muttered as we stared at the rock. "There's no way we could get through that."

"No, I suppose we'll just go straight to my chambers. I need to get changed." My eyes wandered down her figure, noting her dress. "So do you, apparently."

"Come on, let's go then." She said as we sprinted down the corridor the way we came and decided to take a longer route to my chambers. "Do you think it is Cary?" Esme wheezed when we were halfway to my chambers.

"It's very likely." I panted and tried to go faster. "Very, very likely."

"You don't think he'll succeed, do you?" She asked and I pretended not to notice the part of me which thought _yes_.

"We have some of the greatest warriors on our side-"

"Yes, but he has magic." Esme pointed out, as Morgana came into my mind. _So do we_.

"But we have loyalty, trust and care for each other, something he doesn't have. Prince Cary's subjects only treat him as their master, but Arthur cares for his. They're friends. Cary doesn't have the type of supporters that Arthur has." I said as we climbed up the stairs and came to the corridor my chambers was on again, stumbling slightly when the castle shook again and the sound of screams increased.

We entered my chambers, locking the door behind us in case of an emergency as I rushed in and Esme started undoing the buttons on the back of my dress and I pulled it off while she began to undo hers. I went to my wardrobe in my underclothes and pulled my armour out, along with my old breeches and shirt for Esme to wear. I looked at the chainmail in my hands as I put it on the table, before my eyes went up to Esme, who has no clue how to fight, despite the fact she had practically begged me to teach her. Esme came over and helped me out of my corset, although keeping an undershirt on me before I pulled my blue shirt on. I grabbed my black breeches as Esme tugged hers on and we both finished with that. I looked at the chainmail and held it out to Esme, who took it, confused.

"I want you to wear it." I instructed and she shook her head.

"No, you're the princess-"

"And you're the one who has no clue to fight. If someone comes at you, you're more likely to be struck. So put it on, Esme." I gave her a stern look. "_Now_."

"Are you sure?" Esme bit her lip. "I mean you are the one more likely to fight-"

"Esme, just put the chainmail on." I butted in as she pulled it over her head. "Hmm, it's a pretty good fit."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked again as I started tugging my boots on.

"Positive." I responded, before going and getting my cape and pulling it on and doing up the clasp as Esme helped me put my belt on.

She handed me my sword and I sheathed it as she started to braid my hair tightly. "Are you sure you want to be in this, Esme? You have done so much more than your job ever required to do. You can just not-"

"Amity, I told you that you had my loyalty, didn't I? Until the day I die, remember?" She tugged on my cloak to my sure it was situated properly over my shoulders. "I'm not going to break that promise any ay soon."

"You are a great friend, Esme. Far braver than many knights or Kings I have heard of." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"I try. I try for the memory of Mark. He would have loved the idea of this battle. He wouldn't have understood just what a battle is-"

"But he also would've been very proud of you." I reached forward and grabbed her hands in mine. "You're his big warrior sister. And he would be smiling down at you from the stars above, feeling the proudest little brother there ever was."

We stayed holding hands and smiling at each other when there was a loud bang and the sounds of shouts and screams grew louder. I ran to the window, Esme following, as I placed my hands on the wall and stared out in horror. Prince Cary's men were sprinting into the courtyard and started fighting a wall of guards who were there. "They've infiltrated the gates of the city."

"They'll get into the castle soon." Esme said, as we moved away from the window and ran to the door.

"In case anything happens Esme," I said to her, my hand on the lock of the door and the door handle, prepared to open it, "you'll always be one of my best friends."

"You too, Amity." She responded, taking in deep breaths. "Ready?"

"Ready." I said before unlocking the door and pulling it open as we ran into the corridor, which was empty. "Let's go to the hall."

Esme and I sprinted down the corridor and down the stairs, just as we heard shouts get into the castle as they echoed. "They've gotten inside!" Esme shrieked as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Quick, hide." I said, pushing Esme behind the corner of the wall and hiding behind it myself as the footsteps came closer.

"Search the castle! Lady Helaine said that the Princess' chamber is on the second floor!" I heard a man command as there were grunts.

I looked at Esme and mouthed. "Lady Helaine?"

She shrugged as I tightened my grip on my sword and slowly pulled it out of its scabbard, ready to jump. I listened when they came closer, and right when they were practically about to walk around the corner, I leapt out from our hiding place and stabbed one man right through his heart. The other men ran at me as I easily deflected their hits and injured them, our blades barely touching before they were hurt. I stared down at the four bodies of men surrounding me, puffing as Esme peeked around the corner and sighed in relief when she saw that I was alright.

"Prince Cary really needs to train his men better." I joked and she shot me an unamused look.

"I think you should be thankful that they're not as well trained." She retorted as more men came around the corner and sprinted directly at us.

"Oh, more fun." I kidded as I stabbed one man through the abdomen, then ducked at another who'd come running at me and hit him in the back of the head with the handle of my sword, knocking him unconscious. I whirled and stabbed a man through the chest and then cut another in the back and knocked him to the floor.

Esme ran after me, her eyes widened. "Wow, you really are a warrior princess."

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked.

"The knights nicknamed you…well, manly Gwaine." She informed me and I snorted.

"Remind me to have a talk with him later." I said as we strode down the corridor. "However, for now, we just need to find Arthur and the others."

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Prince Cary helped support Lady Helaine as they walked up the steps into Camelot's castle.

"You made the right decision, brother." Lady Helaine gasped and her hands when back to where she had been stabbed by Amity. "We just need to hurry and get to the hall."

"Which way is it?" Prince Cary asked as a group of guards came running at him. He raised his right hand and his eyes flashed gold. "**Oferswinge**."

The guards were all thrown back and landed against the walls, before sliding down, unconscious. Prince Cary then hurried further forward. "We go left." Lady Helaine murmured as they turned left and continued down another corridor door. "It's further down this corridor. You'll see double doors. That's it."

Prince Cary nodded and they came across more guards and he sighed. "They never stop, do they?" He said as his eyes flashed gold and he repeated the same spell from earlier which sent them flying through the air before hitting the floor, unconscious.

"You deal with them well enough. Now hurry brother, I'm growing weaker by the moment." Lady Helaine hissed as they finally reached the double doors.

"You're going to get through this, Helaine. Just stay strong." Prince Cary said as he opened the doors and entered, seeing that tables with food with set up. "Oh, looks like we missed a party."

Lady Helaine smirked. "Pity."

Prince Cary's eyes flashed and the tables were then pushed up to the sides of the room, the food gone and the path to the thrones belonging to the King and Queen directly ahead of them. "Come along sister, it's time to start taking our rightful places."

They strode to the thrones and Prince Cary helped Lady Helaine into the Queen's one, before he sat in Arthur's. "Brother, Camelot will be ours." Lady Helaine whispered.

"I think we'll just need a little added…_fun_." Prince Cary sneered and opened his mouth before he started to chant. "**Berbay odothay arisan quicken**."

There was the sound of stone grinding and the castle shook as Prince Cary's eyes went gold. Prince Cary smiled at his half-sister when the screams grew louder and there was an angry roar. "Oh, would you look at that. It seems that we have some friends joining us."

Lady Helaine chuckled. "Brother, you are brilliant."

"I could say the same about you." Prince Cary responded, as they sat in their thrones. "All we can do, now, is wait."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

The castle shook suddenly and the sound of stone grating echoed around the castle as I stabbed another guard. "I don't get it, it's as if they're just getting back up again. I know I knocked one of those guards out a few corridors back, he was just there." I panted, my eyes on the man in front of me, blood soaking his uniform, the same colour as his red hair. "He even has the same pointed nose. Not many people have that nose. It's distinctive. But he should've died back there. How did he-"

"Amity, I think there's something you need to see." I could hear the tremor of fear in Esme's voice and I turned to see her staring out of the window. I went to her side and gasped.

In the courtyard, fighting many of Camelot's guards while they fought Prince Cary's, where large stone gargoyles from the top of the castle. However, instead of being like normal ones which just stay still, they'd come alive.

"How is that possible?" I muttered, and Esme looked at me.

"Magic." She said, before looking out of the window again. "Look! It's Arthur with Merlin and some of the knights!"

"They're making their way inside." I said as I watched Arthur battle out with a soldier, while his knights also took on men. Even Merlin was holding a sword, although, he seemed more inclined just to wave it around and strike somebody if they came at him. Arthur, Merlin and the knights eventually got far enough through that they started climbing the stairs. "Let's go find them."

Esme nodded and we ran down the corridor with a new vigor, turning to see Arthur and the knights and Merlin climb the main stairs as someone came running at me, sword raising. I shouldered them in the stomach they fell to the floor as I raised my sword in the air and stabbed them through the gut with it. Their face also looked familiar.

"Okay, I see what you were saying earlier." Esme said, looking disgusted. "You killed that guy when we were leaving your room and they came around the corner, saying something about your chambers being on the second floor."

"This really isn't good." I mumbled, before pulling my sword out of the man's body. "Come on, Esme, we need to find Arthur now that he's close."

We sprinted down the corridor and I could hear the sound of swords clashing. I made my way in front of Esme and saw a group of men fighting, immediately recognizing the red cloaks of the knights of Camelot, as well as the dark hair covering large ears belonging to Merlin. I stabbed one of Cary's men in the back, and turned in time to see that Arthur was fighting four men to one while all the other knights were completely focused on their own opponents. One of the men got the handle of their sword and hit it under his jaw, knocking him off his feet and he landed on the floor with a loud thud as they pointed their swords to him and nodded at each other, raising their swords to strike.

"No." I whispered sharply, running forward in time to bring my sword under theirs, stopping their attacks as they looked up in surprised. "I don't think so."

I twisted my sword and yanked it, making the man closest to me lose his sword as it flew up in the air and I caught it in my left hand, a move Gwaine had taught me, before stabbing the man. I then started dueling with the other three as Arthur got back to his feet and picked up his sword and began to fight them with our backs against each other. More men came to the corridor and also joined the fray.

"I thought I told you not to fight." Arthur said tensely as he attacked his enemies.

"I thought you knew I never obey orders." I responded, blocking a hit from a strong man at least twice my side. I gasped when he sent me bumping into Arthur.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned as he killed another opponent and started attacking another one.

"It's a bit hard to fight someone twice your size." I muttered as the man went to hit at me again.

I heard Arthur deflect a hit. "Okay…_duck_!"

I ducked quickly, crouching and going around Arthur's body before standing up and stabbing his old opponent as Arthur took on the man I'd been fighting, defeating him quickly due to the smaller disparity in size and strength. "Hey, looks like all that practice paid off." I joked and I head him snort.

As more men came to fight, I realized it was easier for me and Arthur to separate, so I moved away and started fighting by myself. Five came onto me at once, as I was quick to attack them and defend myself. I hit one with the end of the handle of my sword, sending them to the floor before I stabbed on in the shoulder and kicked him in a very _personal_ place. He fell to the floor, his hands covering in between his legs as he groaned. I whirled around and stabbed another and went to turn again just as one man I didn't see brought his sword forward.

I cried out in pain when I felt it slice across my stomach, drawing blood and cutting the material. My glove covered hand went to where he wounded me and I applied pressure as I quickly finished off the men closest to me. "Amity!" I heard Esme scream of the sideline of the fight and I realized that Arthur, Merlin and all the other knights had finished off their enemies in this corridor.

I groaned as I looked down to where the blood was flowing through my fingers and dripping to the floor. My eyes watered and tears fell while Arthur was checking everybody.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked and all the men nodded, clearly unaware of what happened to me. "Amity? Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, my face screwing up in pain. "Fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Just a small cut."

The blood which had started to run out of the wound became faster, contradicting my words. Esme, who had seen the accident, shook her head. More tears fell from my eyes.

"Are you lying?" Arthur asked, before his voice went softer. "Amity, what are you hiding?"

Everything stared to spin but I made sure to stand with all my energy as I let out a sob. "It's nothing…I…I just…made a…small…mistake."

"Amity, turn around." Arthur commanded and I felt my conscious beginning to slip as I looked at him over my shoulder and noted that all the knights and Merlin looked worried mixed with confused and Esme had watery eyes as she realized what had happened. "Amity, what is it?"

I turned the rest of my body around and they gasped when they saw the wound as blood began to drip to the floor. "I…" I trailed off as my legs fell out from underneath me.

"Amity!" Arthur shouted, leaping forward to catch me in his arms. He sat on the floor, cradling me as I stared up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"He got…a good shot." I winced as everything started to blur, not just from the tears falling from my eyes. "I tried…Arthur…I tried."

"Listen to me, you're going to be fine." Arthur said determinedly and Merlin kneeled beside us and motioned to my stomach. "Merlin's going to look at your stomach. Is that okay?"

I nodded and felt Merlin pushed aside my shirt as he took in a deep breath. "It's not too deep, if we hurry to Gaius, he might be able to fix it…before she gets…worse."

"Okay, Amity, we're going to get you to Gaius. You'll be fine." Arthur said, sounding as if he was trying to tell himself that as well.

"Don't…leave me." I begged as Arthur lifted me and began to carry me to Gaius' chambers, staying cautious of not stepping on my cape, which was dangling as he walked.

"Never." Arthur promised and I finally let myself fall into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Gaius, we need your help!" Arthur called as he entered Gaius' quarters, the knights, Merlin and Esme following him into the crowded room.

Citizens and knights who were injured in the attack were being helped. The room was full of cries of children and moans of pain. There were many gasps at the sight of Amity in Arthur's arms, bleeding from her stomach. Gaius stood up and his eyes widened at the sight, as Gwen and Morgana came over. Gwen's eyes welded up with tears as Morgana stared at the body of the young lady she considered to be like a sister.

"Bring her over her." Gaius said, nodding to a spare bed which had been set up.

Arthur carried Amity over and slowly lowered her onto the mattress, before making sure her cloak wouldn't accidently choke her. Gaius sat down beside her side and started to examine the wound.

"What happened?" Gwen wailed as Arthur wrapped an arm around her.

"She got involved in the fight and took on more men than she should've and accidentally got stabbed." Arthur said, guilt seeping into his voice. "Will she be alright, Gaius?"

Gaius seemed to be thinking. "Morgana, would you mind getting me some balm for wounds?"

"Of course." Morgana went off and fetched the ointment.

"It's not deathly deep, but if left like this for too long, she could suffer from an infection or bleed out." Gaius informed them as Arthur paled, Gwen burst into more tears and the knights all look miserable, lowering their heads.

Morgana returned and handed the pot of ointment to Gaius, who took it and started spreading it over the wound. Amity immediately began to seize, as if the ointment was hurting her more than the wound.

"Gaius, what's happening?" Gwen questioned, scared.

"I'm not sure." Gaius muttered, only for his ears, before he turned to look over his shoulder. "Esme, can you please find a needle and thread? Gwen, can you please get me some bandages? Morgana, can you please get me some water? Sire, I'll need you and your knights to leave. This room is already filled up enough. You can come back later." Gaius said as the girls rushed off to get what they needed.

Arthur didn't seem too fond of Gaius' suggestion. "Gaius-"

"Arthur, it's for the best. Not just for Amity, but for everyone else." Gaius said, as Arthur finally nodded and went to lead Merlin and the knights out of the room. "Merlin, can you please stay? I'll need someone who is aware of how to help."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look, before Arthur finally nodded, not seeming too pleased about it though. "Arthur, Prince Cary has been reported to have taken the hall!" Sir Leon yelled as he entered the room, causing Arthur to begin to shout out orders to his knights as they ran out.

"Gaius, what is it?" Merlin whispered to Gaius, sitting beside the man.

Gaius looked around, making sure that no one could hear. "This wound, Merlin, was done by no ordinary blade."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, his eyes moving to Amity's paling form.

"That ointment wasn't just any ointment, it was to tell if a magical item had inflicted the pain. I had a knight come in here earlier after by slightly cut by a sword belonging to one of Prince Cary's soldiers. The wound was small, yet he died." Gaius lowered his voice and Merlin's eyes went back to him.

"How is it happening?" Merlin asked and Gaius leaned in closer.

"I believe that Prince Cary must've given all soldier's cursed swords. He probably didn't think that Amity would fight because Arthur wouldn't allow it usually. He also was likely to believe that she wouldn't be hurt." Gaius said and Merlin bit his lip.

"But wouldn't his men know not to hurt her? Wouldn't they of recognized her? She's wearing the Lexador cape." Merlin whispered quickly.

"I don't know why Merlin, but I do know one thing." Gaius said and Merlin moved closer. "If she is not healed soon, she'll die."

"But, can't you heal her?" Merlin questioned.

"I do not have the power to heal her, Merlin, she was harmed by magic, and she must be saved by magic." Gaius looked pointedly at Merlin, who shook his head.

"Gaius, I can't. It's suicide! She's the King's ward. She'll find out about my…secret." Merlin rushed to say.

"Merlin, it is what must be done. Amity cannot die or Lexador will be lost." Gaius insisted and Merlin sighed.

"How do I save her then?" He asked.

"You need something pure, from my beliefs. You must take her to the Lake of Avalon, there you have to get the help from the Lady of the Lake to save her. You know that vial you got from the Fisher King? That water? Pour it into the lake and you will get the help you need." Gaius said and Merlin moved back.

"I don't know about this." He said and Gaius gave him a look.

"Merlin, you must, or Amity will die." Gaius said, as Merlin sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Do what?" The two men jumped apart to see Esme staring down at them.

"Ah…" Merlin looked at Gaius for an answer.

"Clean the wound, Esme." Gaius supplied quickly, but Esme didn't look convinced.

"You know something more about this wound, don't you? What is it? Is Amity in danger?" Esme asked quickly.

"Esme, she'll be fine-" Merlin started.

"Don't lie to me." Esme interrupted angrily. "Tell me the truth."

"We told you the truth, Esme." Gaius said and she shook her head.

"I know you're hiding something. I heard you two talking after Amity was attacked by the Brownies. You have the power to save her, I _heard_ you. I don't know what your power is, nor do I think I really want to know, but I really want my friend alive." Esme gave them a fierce look and she started to become desperate. "You have the power to save her, then do it!"

"Esme, it's going to be hard to save her. I have to get her out of Camelot." Merlin said.

"Then I'll get a horse prepared for you so you can get out quickly." Her eyes also went to Amity's ruined clothes. "I'll also get a change of clothes for her. She can't be seen in that, she'll be suspicious then."

Esme placed the needle and thread down. "I'll go get stuff ready."

"Be careful!" Gaius called after her as Esme left the room in a hurry.

"What's going on?" The two men then saw Gwen and Morgana watching them and decided to act quickly.

* * *

"Quick, this way." Esme snuck Merlin out into the courtyard, running in the shadows so they were not seen by the men fighting in the middle.

In Merlin's arms was an unconscious Amity, dressed in one of Esme's mother's old dresses and an old blue cloak which Esme owned. Merlin nearly didn't recognize her with due to the fact he was used to seeing her in lavish gowns, not what a servant girl would wear. The hood of the cloak was up and covered Amity's face which was pressed into Merlin's neck and he could feel her faint breathing. In the shadowed corner of the courtyard was Amity's horse, Cherish, saddled and ready to go.

They were less than a metre away from the horse when a life gargoyle jumped in front of them and growled. "Argh!" Esme shrieked and Merlin looked around, but realized there was only one way to defeat the gargoyle and get Amity to safety quickly. He mentally apologized to Esme for what he was about to do.

He bit his lip, before his eyes went to the creature. "**Astrice!**"

Merlin's eyes shone gold and Esme gasped when the gargoyle blew up. "You have magic!" She hissed.

"Well, you did know I had a power." Merlin said as they hurried to the horse, although Esme stumbled slightly, still in shock.

"Amity isn't going to be pleased." Esme said to herself, remembering their conversation about how Amity abhorred magic and could never love a sorcerer.

The horse neighed as Merlin got to it and lifted Amity up so that she was draped over its back. Esme pulled herself out of her thoughts as she rushed forward while Merlin jumped on and pulled Amity into his arms so he was still cradling her. He grabbed the reins after making sure she couldn't accidentally fall out of his arms and slip before he looked down at Esme.

"I packed food, water, some healing supplies and some extra bandages in case her current ones need changing. I also have given you a dagger as a precaution." She flushed at the reminder of what she just witnessed. "Not that you'll probably need it."

"Thank you, Esme and be careful." Merlin said as the horse began to move.

"Just bring her home safe and well!" Esme exclaimed, watching as Merlin kicked Cherish into a run as they sprinted over the bridge and headed off to save the dying Princess.

"I will," Merlin muttered, the wind blowing through his hair and his eyes went down to the lady in his arms, who nuzzled into his side due to the cold. "I will."

* * *

Merlin rode through the forest, Cherish's hooves kicking up dirt. The moonlight lit up their way and he guessed it was approximately midnight due to the height of the moon in the sky. The air was chilly, causing Amity to subconsciously burrow closer to him, trying to get warmth. A part of Merlin was thankful for what she was doing, because while he was warming her, her body heat was also helping him stay warm. The trees rustled in the light breeze and Merlin shivered, kicking Cherish to go faster. Amity moaned and shifted and Merlin tightened his grip on her.

"It's alright Amity, I'm taking you somewhere which will save you. You'll be alright." Merlin soothed and her eyes fluttered open, dull green orbs looking up at him.

"Mer…lin." She grimaced in pain and he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm here." His whisper seemed to give her some comfort as her eyes shut again and she leaned further onto him.

Merlin's face softened at the sight, before hardening as determination to save the Princess went throughout his body.

* * *

Arthur felt the tip of the sword pointed to his back as he was forced to his knees, his knights also on their beside him. He looked up to see Prince Cary sitting on his throne, with Lady Helaine's on Gwen's.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, feeling the sword go further into his back. "You have no right to do this."

"Oh, don't sound so angry, Arthur. Well, should I call you Arthur? Since you're not King anymore." Prince Cary sneered down at Arthur who glared up at him while the knights also glowered.

"And you think you are? You will never be King!" Arthur's eyes turned to Lady Helaine. "And I thought that Amity was who you wanted to be your Queen."

Prince Cary laughed and smiled at Lady Helaine, who smirked weakly. "Oh, Arthur, this is not my love. May I introduce Lady Helaine, my half-sister."

"Half-sister?" Arthur said, shocked.

"Oh yes, my half-sister. Same father, different mothers." Prince Cary explained as the doors opened.

"Master, we have found the Queen, the Lady Morgana and the Princess' maid, as well as the court physician. We thought they might be helpful." The guard nodded to Esme and Gaius who were clearly of a different status when compared to Gwen and Morgana.

"Ah, good. However, I have one question." Prince Cary said as they were also forced to kneel.

The guard looked at Prince Cary. "What is it, master?"

Prince Cary took in a deep breath. "You seem to have forgotten the most important of them all," his voice was deathly calm, "where is Amity?"

The guard shifted. "I don't know, master."

"You don't know." Prince Cary mimicked mockingly. "You don't seem to know much do you? Find her!"

"We've searched, master." The guard whispered.

"Oh have you? Have you searched everywhere?" The guard nodded. "Oh well, then you have failed me. You know what happens to people who fail me."

The guard started to shake. "P-p-p-p-p-lease Master. I'm b-b-b-b-b-b-begging y-y-you."

"Too bad." Prince Cary spat out. "**Svelt**!"

The guard and then fell to his knees as Prince Cary's eyes turned gold. Those from Camelot watched in horror as the life was sucked from the guard. Morgana looked at Lady Helaine, whose eyes glowed bright purple at the death and she seemed to gain some strength from it. There was silence in the hall as two other guards came forward and dragged the body out of the room.

"Now, back to our original conversation. Oh, what was it? Oh yes, Lady Helaine and I are half-siblings. As you know, my mother died in childbirth, but my father, in his grief, met a young girl, only fourteen summers old, named Helena. She comforted him and he married her a year after my mother's death. They had Lady Helaine when I was three. I know that my family from the Alac Tribe didn't mention her to you, but that was due to my request to have her identity hidden." Arthur's eyes widened in shock at what Prince Cary said. "Yes Arthur, I knew that you were going to search for the Alac Tribe, after all, I did work with Ban to make sure that somebody got the poisonous love potion, although, it was originally going to be Guinevere, but that changed. Of course, I knew you had to go to the Alac Tribe because the poison was only treated by the Alac Tribe's methods. Thank you for killing off Ban, by the way, he was starting to know too much inside knowledge. You saved me some effort."

"You're sick." Morgana spat out and Prince Cary chuckled.

"Do you want to know what's really sick, Lady Morgana?" Prince Cary asked rhetorically as he went and sat one Arthur's throne. "You know that little boy who was murdered…what was his name? Ah, _Mark_."

Esme tensed at that as she glared at him. "What about my brother?"

"Oh, do we have the big sister here? Poor girl, knowing you're in the same room as his killer." Prince Cary said and Esme gasped.

"_You_!" She roared, struggling with the guards holding her.

"Oh not me, dear girl." Prince Cary said, seeming to take joy in her struggles. "You see, I'll give you another fact about me and my dear sister. When we were children, Lady Helaine didn't have magic, which greatly upset her. Magic came through my mother's side of the family, so our father, trying to make her feel better. She was given a weapon to learn, any weapon of her choice." He smirked. "She chose a bow and arrow."

Esme's eyes narrowed and she began to realise where Prince Cary was going with his speech. "She…"

"Her nickname is Archer, for her great ability to aim and _hit the mark_." Prince Cary smirked at the look of pain on Esme's face.

"You…you murdered my little brother." She whispered to Lady Helaine who sneered at her.

Esme suddenly felt something burn in her, a fierce protectiveness for the memory of her little brother. Mark's killer was right in front of her, mocking her as she mourned the loss of Mark. Esme had no clue how, but somehow the guards holding them were forced off, as she reached into her boot. Her hand grasped the handle of the dagger hidden in her boot as she yanked it out and in a quick and desperate attempt, threw it across the room at Lady Helaine. Lady Helaine screamed as the dagger embedded itself in her chest. The guards held Esme down again as Prince Cary went to his sister's side.

"Helaine!" He said as blood started to trickle out of her mouth.

"Cary…you must…do what we said." She said and he held her hand.

"You cannot let it hurt you. You are above some small dagger." He said as she reached to the dagger and grasped it.

"However, I am not above a…sword made from…dragon's breath, which…has stabbed…me. I am weak…too late…Cary…carry on." With that, Lady Helaine went still and stopped breathing.

"No!" Prince Cary hit the throne with clenched fists, as he brought his hands up to his dead half-sister's face.

Those from Camelot watched in horror as Prince Cary's hands went to her eyes. His fingers searched, causing everyone looking as if they were about to be sick, before he pulled his hands away, in his fingers, two purple stones, the exact colour of her eyes. Lady Helaine slumped in the seat, her face bloody.

"Guards, take the prisoners to the dungeons. We'll move them to Lexador tomorrow morning when we take over there as well." The Camelot prisoners were removed from the hall. Prince Cary's eyes stayed on the jewels in his hands. "I won't let them stop me now, Helaine. With your help, we'll still take them on together."

* * *

Merlin slowed Cherish down as streams of early morning sunlight lit his path. His eyes had thick dark circles under them as he made sure to stay awake. Amity was sleeping in his arms, and he tightened his grip as they came to a small hill. He stopped Cherish and stared out through the trees, seeing the lake where he had burnt the body of Freya on. Merlin hopped off Cherish's back before pulling Amity down into his arms and carrying her down the small hill, wincing when sun rays got into his eyes. Amity moved in her sleep and Merlin came down to bottom of the hills, where there was sand and before him was the lake, surround with large trees on either side.

"Amity," he shook her slightly, "I need you to wake up."

Amity groaned and burrowed further into his warmth, causing him to sigh as he stumbled forward and knelt by the water, lowering her gently onto the ground before his hands went up to his neck. He pulled on a piece of string tied around his neck, where the water of Avalon which had been given to him by the Fisher King, was in its small case. He pulled the vial open and silently prayed that Gaius that he was right as he poured the water into the lake. Merlin watched as the lake started to ripple, before it grew upwards. Water spouted upwards, and Merlin observed as it started to take shape.

His eyes widened when the water finished taking shape and also colour, as the dark-haired girl who he had once loved smiled at him. "Hello Merlin."

"Freya." He breathed, staring up at her in awe. "You're…you're here."

"Yes, well, I did become the Lady of the Lake. I have so much to thank you for Merlin, however, we don't have much time. What is it you need?"

Merlin shook his head at the reminder of why he came. "Freya! Please, you have to save her! The sword was cursed!"

Freya's eyes went down to the body of Amity. "We'll have to work quickly, otherwise she'll be lost. I need you to do a few things. However, you'll have to cast a spell. She'll know you have magic. Are you prepared for that?"

Merlin bit his lip but then nodded. "I am."

Freya gave him a small smile. "Fine, wake her then Merlin."

Merlin turned back to Amity and took in a deep breath. This is it. Once she's wake and the spell to save her is cast, she'll know his secret. Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her softly. "Amity, wake up."

**That's all for this chapter – I know it's darker than usual, but they are in the middle of a battle. And are you guys ready for the revelation of Merlin's magic to Amity? :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Thanks for reviewing and no, it isn't going to end soon, I mean, after all, Merlin and Amity aren't together yet, nor is Amity Queen yet ;) Thanks for loving the story, I guess you'll have to wonder more for the next chapter then :P **

_**SweetShySecrets**_** – Yeah, Merlin was using magic, right before the wolf attacked him. Amity just didn't see his eyes or properly understand what he was saying, so I didn't make it entirely clear that he performed magic **** I'm glad you like the scenes between Amity/Merlin! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Thank you for liking the chapter and reviewing! Haha, I'm glad you always love it! Aww, thanks for thinking Amity telling Merlin she loved him was beautiful – I was really nervous about putting that in there, I didn't want it to seem too extreme. Thanks for updating your story as well, I saw what you wrote at the top and it made me grin and then I read it and it got at least 20 times better. I had to hold in my squeal or my sister would've questioned my sanity…again :P Thanks for the review…again! **

_**xlydiax**_** – Aww, I'm pleased you loved the chapter! I love protective Merlin too! I think we will see more protective Merlin in the future, we might also see some jealous Merlin ;) Merlin is starting to realise she isn't a little girl! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (1) **_**– Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you find it amazing!**

_**Guest (2) **_**– You think it's amazing too! Thanks! Also, thank you for the review! **

_**Guest (3) **_**– I hadn't originally planned to write it like that, but I can sure try to incorporate some of what you want into the chapter. I'll see what I can do! So, you really want Merlin to face off with Cary, I'll try and add it! I'll see about adding the Merlin injured bit too! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I'll try and update soon (but just to pre-warn, I have four exams this week so I'll depend how much fast I can write!). Thank you and please review/follow/favourite and I might add an extra to those three – LOVE! **


	25. Lady Of The Lake

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Ahh, more than 90! It feels like yesterday when I posted the first chapter :') You people have made this so amazing for me! I don't own Merlin, but I own my OCs! Please review/favourite/follow and LOVE! **

Chapter 24

Lady Of The Lake

I felt someone shake me gently and I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the Sun in my eyes. I raised my hand to try and block the Sun before whoever was shaking me realized what I was trying to do.

"Oh, sorry. Here, does this help?" The person moved their body so it stopped the bright rays. I dropped my hand to my side and went to shut my eyes again when their hand came to my cheek and they patted it softly. "Don't go back to sleep, Amity."

Everything started to clear and I began to recognize the large ears and the dark hair. I moved my eyes and they soon caught bright blue orbs. "What? Ah…where…huh."

"Shh," the man said as he helped me sit up, "it's alright Amity."

As things became less blurry and confusing, I realized it was Merlin who had moved his arms behind my back and was supporting me. "Mer…lin." I whispered, before I felt my stomach begin to ache. "My…stomach."

The pain grew and I whimpered as Merlin pulled me up straighter. I gasped when the intensity of the pain became worse. "You were stabbed my one of Prince Cary's men. However, the sword was cursed."

"Merlin, you need to hurry. She's becoming weaker." I heard a female say and I feebly turned my head, when my eyes came into contact to a young lady in the water, with dark hair and a concerned look.

"What? Mer…lin…who is…what?" The words tumbled out of my mouth and Merlin held onto me tighter.

"Freya is going to help you, Amity." Merlin looked at Freya. "What do I do now?"

"She needs to be in the water for it to heal here. Take her at least waist height." Freya informed him as Merlin nodded and I shook my head. I really don't want to get wet, I just want to stay here and suffer in agony in comfort…well, as much comfort as you can suffer in.

"Amity, we have to get you in the water." Merlin said soothingly and he reached under me, before picking me up into a bridal carry, before he began to walk into the water.

I could feel the hem of my dress getting wet and heavy with water as we went further in. The water rippled around us and Freya watched us pass as we made our way until it would've been waist height. I weakly held onto Merlin, trying to get as little wet as possible. The cold seeped into my dress, which I quickly recognized as one of the dresses which had belonged to Constantine. Soon, Merlin reached waist height and I let out a cry when the salt of the water got into my wounds.

"Now, place her down so she's standing upright." Freya instructed and I clung onto Merlin.

"Please…no…no." I begged.

I have no clue what he's planning on doing, but he slowly released me and made me stand in the water, as it reached my ribs. My skirt started to float and I pushed it down as Merlin took my hands in his.

"Amity, I want you to listen to me. You're going to be alright, however, you're soon going to learn something about me. Something very few people know, even Arthur." He said, leaning forward and looking directly into my eyes.

"Mer…lin…what? What are…you saying?" I winced at the increasing pain in my abdomen.

"Merlin, you need to hurry." Freya reminded him, causing Merlin to nod.

"Just…keep an open mind, okay?" He said and I held onto his hands as he stepped back.

"You must now chant a healing spell that I'm sure Gaius told you of before you came." Freya told Merlin who nodded and I gave Merlin a confused look. Healing spell? What?

"Heal…ing…spell?" I gasped out and Merlin gave me a sorrowful look.

"Please Amity, you have to try and remember to keep an open mind." He then looked back at Freya. "Gaius did tell me of one."

"Good, good. You must say it now, while graced by the water of Avalon." Freya told Merlin, who nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll save you," he whispered to me before clearing his throat, "**gestathole. The thurhhæle thinu licsar!**"

The water around us started to travel up my body as a silver glint was emitted from it. It went further up until it was starting to tighten, pouring into my wound. I cried out as Merlin held on tightly to my hands and my eyes filled with tears. At look at him as his eyes flashed gold and he seemed to be in pain watching me.

"I'm so sorry." Merlin let a few tears slip as the pain intensified and I let out a louder cry.

My middle started to feel as if I was being stabbed repeatedly and the water was wrapping tighter. Slowly the pain lessened as the silver light started to dull. The water began to stop travelling up my body as eventually, I could feel that all that was left was a scar. The water stayed for a little longer and I could the scar itself disappear, before the light stopped, leaving Merlin still holding my hands, both of us soaked about halfway up our bodies. Everything went blurry as the water finished and I gasped, falling forward.

Merlin's arms wrapped around me. "Amity, I'm so sorry. It had to be done."

"What did you do to me?" I whispered.

Merlin continued to hold me up as I tilted my head upwards to look at him. He stared down at me with misty eyes and wet cheeks. Merlin let out a sob and suddenly my knees collapsed from underneath me. His arms tightened around me and he pulled me closer, holding me up.

"I had to do it, or you would've died. I had to save you." He whispered into my hair.

"You have…magic." The image of Morgana and Merlin's eyes both flashing gold went through my head as my heart began to ache. "_You_."

"I know, but I was born with it." I tensed at his response, just like Morgana's.

"Let me guess, you're a wizard, not a sorcerer." I muttered bitterly, remembering what Morgana had said about her being a witch.

"I'm a warlock actually, someone born with magic." Merlin explained and I shut my eyes tightly. The man I have loved since I was fourteen is magical, a creature of a disease that was the cause for my family's death.

The strength I lost suddenly came back to me as I pulled away from Merlin, turning away and trudging through the water while it weighed my skirt down. I looked at Freya who was watching us sadly.

"Let me guess, you're magical too?" I snarled as Merlin trampled after me.

"I'm the Lady of the Lake." Freya told me as I got to the shallow water.

"Great, just great. Is there anything else I need to know? First Morgana, now you, Merlin." I snapped, getting out of the water, slipping in my rush.

I picked up my skirts and got back to my feet, the water wetting the tips of my lose hair. Merlin catches up to me once I'm just on the shore, the tide pulling out for a moment. "Amity, please, wait!"

"Leave me be, Merlin." I commanded and he suddenly grabbed my elbow and pulled me back, forcing me to stand in front of him and face him.

I pretended not to notice the begging look on his face as I struggled out of his grip. His arms were on my biceps and he tugged me closer to him, leaning down to look me in the eye.

"Please Amity, listen to me." He said and I tried to get free of his grasp.

"Why should I? You're magical." I argued and he frowned.

"I've always been magical, the whole time you've known me. Yet, this whole time, have I ever hurt you or Arthur or Gwen or Morgana?" He asked.

"How am I meant to know? Maybe you enchanted me!" I complained and Merlin suddenly got enough force behind his tug that he pulled me straight to him so we were chest to chest. His arms wrapped around my waist as my fists hit his chest.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "I could put you on the chopping block for this."

"Listen to me first." Merlin countered and I glared up at him. "Amity, please, I asked you to keep an open mind earlier, remember? This is why. I just want you to know, that yes, I am magical, but I have only used it to protect Arthur, which is my destiny."

"Your destiny?" I spat out, although I didn't notice that my hands had stopped hitting his chest until I felt his heart beating quickly under my right one.

"Yes, you see, I'm not just any warlock. The Druids call me Emrys." Merlin told me.

"Emrys? I've never heard that name before." I muttered and Merlin seemed to loosen his grip on me.

"I was destined to help Arthur create Albion." Merlin said and my eyes lowered.

So, he was destined to help Arthur? The son of a magic-hating tyrant? A magic-hating man himself? He faced death for Arthur? "If Arthur had found out, you would've been on the pyre before you could defend yourself."

"I know that, but it had to be done." Merlin said and our breathing started to slow and quiet down.

"How do I know you perform good magic?" I asked softly.

"You don't, but I'm asking you to trust me. I mean, I trust you. I told you the story of Freya." Merlin said and I looked confused before looking over my shoulder at Freya, who smiled miserably.

"You did?" I don't remember that.

"I did. You see, Freya was my love who died. She was the one I couldn't save. She died on this shore and then I burnt her on the lake, before she became the Lady of the Lake." Merlin explained and my eyes started exploring around the scene, taking in the shore where she had died in Merlin's arms. Now I remember, he did mention her name. All I had remembered though was that she died. "And as for my magic, I'll show you."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Merlin mumbled something, his eyes flashing gold and our clothes were suddenly dry. "I…I…don't know how to respond to all of this."

"That's understandable, I am you're friend," you're my love, "and I did just show you I am a type of person you hate." Merlin's eyes watered more at his comment and I took in a deep breath.

"Merlin, I have to go." Freya interrupted and we looked at her, Merlin's arms still around me.

"Freya," he said quietly, "thank you."

"Well, I did promise you one day I'd help you and repay you for everything you did." She said, before moving back. "Good bye, Merlin, your highness, I wish you both luck and happiness."

With that, Freya disappeared into thin air and I looked up to Merlin to see his eyes watering again, looking as if he could reach out and hold Freya instead. My heart ached at the feeling of rejection and then my eyes widened. Why am I still hurt that Merlin has affections for another? He's a warlock, I shouldn't feel this way. He has betrayed me and lied to me, just like how Morgana had, however, I couldn't even properly look at Morgana straight after she told me, but with Merlin, I feel as if I still melt when I'm close to him.

"We need to get back to stop Cary." I stepped back out of his arms which fell, limp, by his sides as I tried to gather my nerve again.

"Are you…" Merlin didn't have to finish his question for me to understand what he was asking.

"I'm not accepting it…but I'm not shouting out 'sorcerer' either." I shuffled towards the trees. "I suppose I lost some of my hate for magic when Morgana told me about her."

Merlin winced. "Yeah, she wasn't happy."

"I realized that." I said.

Merlin led us to Cherish, who was in-between all the trees. "Okay, do you want to be at the front or the back?"

"I'll go…er…back." I said awkwardly and Merlin nodded and as he walked us over to Cherish's side, before holding his hand out.

"Let me help." He said and I shook my head.

"Merlin, your back-"

"It's the least I can do." Merlin insisted, so I sighed and let him take my hand and place his other hand on my waist, before boosting me up.

I slid onto Cherish's back before Merlin hopped onto the saddle and I cleared my throat, looking at my hands. Do I wrap them around him or try and ride without holding on?

"Do you want to…" Merlin trailed off, looking pointedly at my hands and I blushed and slowly raised them, bringing them forward and wrapping them around his waist.

Merlin shifted at the touch before he picked up the reins. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

* * *

Merlin travelled in the direction of Camelot, as the day went on and we were only about one quarter of the way there. Suddenly, someone stood on the path we were taking up one of the hills. Merlin slowed Cherish down and we stopped as I peeked over his shoulder. The person was a young girl, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a black robe that swamped her figure. Resting on her chest due to being tied to a piece of leather around her throat, was a pendant with bright red stone. Merlin tensed at the sight of her, as if he'd seen her before.

"Meda." He said, and I looked confused between them.

"Hello Emrys." Meda responded, her voice soft but there was a vibe from her which told me not to underestimate her. "It's been awhile now."

"It has." Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, who is this?" I hissed into his ear and he jumped, causing Meda to smirk.

"Oh, Prince Amity, I believe we've never met before. I am Meda from the Alac Tribe." Meda introduced and I tensed at that. Alac Tribe? Aren't they the tribe that Arthur went to with the knights and Merlin to save me when I had taken the poisonous love potion? Meda seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking. "We are the tribe King Arthur came to for help. Now, I have something to tell you both."

"If you don't mind, Meda, we'd like to get to Camelot as soon as possible." I interrupted and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I see what Cary meant, you sure are fiery." She said and I blanched. "There is no point going to Camelot, though."

"Oh? And why is that?" I questioned.

"Because, Cary has taken the knights, King, Queen, the King's half-sister, your maid and the court physician with him to Lexador." Meda explained and I gasped.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Would I really lie to someone who is destined to aid my kind?" Meda pointed out and I gave Merlin a confused glance. What more has he failed to tell me?

Merlin raised his head slightly at that. "No, but you would lie to someone who is going to stop a friend of yours from gaining power."

"Who said Cary and I are friends? We both grew up in the same tribe, but who says I have to agree with what he wants?" Meda frowned. "I do not agree with Cary. He will turn this world into a type of Hell. Darkness and anger will be all that people will feel. Lexador and Camelot will no longer be joyous places, but prisons. I don't want that. Yes, I was magic returned and legal, but I don't want it if it means that we suffer for the rest of our lives. Well, more so than we already do."

I took in what Meda said in silence. "Are you saying that you'd expect magic to return under my reign?"

"I'm suggesting that, yes." Meda cleared her throat. "I think you'll find, Princess, that you have a few contributing factors to change your mind."

Meda's eyes skipped to Merlin, who looked confused. "How would I change her mind?"

Meda rolled her eyes. "I think your princess has a few ideas as to how."

I flushed and Meda smirked, clearly picking up my reaction. "So, Cary is leading them to Lexador?"

"Yes, as we speak." Meda nodded and stepped forward, her robe catching on bits of rock on the ground.

"How do we stop him?" Meda stayed silent. "Please Meda! If you insist that you don't want him to conquer Camelot and Lexador, than you need to tell us how to stop him!"

Meda sighed, her eyes lowering. "Cary uses a particular type of magic, where he focuses a lot of his power into objects…you saw the blue stone that controlled the wolf. The way to destroy the wolf was to destroy the stone."

"Was that Cary's magic?" I asked and Meda nodded. "But how did he get into the Shrines?"

"You're forgetting some, your highness," Meda took in a deep breath, "Cary is related to King Ricardus, distantly, yes, but still related. He can enter the Shrines just like you can. He might not be the next in line in the throne for his illegitimacy, but he still has some royal blood in him."

"But the key-"

"Do you really think that such a powerful sorcerer would need a key to enter the Shrines? Other sorcerers can't enter because they do not have the proper blood, but Cary could do both." Meda butted in and I bit my lip.

"So, what you're saying is that Cary's power resides in objects?" Merlin questioned quickly.

"Yes, and there was one person in particular who took care of these objects." Meda told us. "One person who he cared for more than anyone else, although, a part of it was just for how useful was for him."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Lady Helaine…well, the late Lady Helaine. She died." Meda shrugged and my eyes widened.

"How?" Merlin queried.

"Your princess' maid killed her. They found out that she had murdered the little boy, and she freaked. Pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it across the room before anyone realized what she was doing. Lady Helaine was already weak from the blow you gave her from Excalibur. She was already half-dead, since the sword forged in dragons breath practically killed her off."

Half-dead? Sword forged in dragons' breath? Huh? "What?"

"Lady Helaine was sickly as a child and grew worse as she grew up. She was close to dying when Cary figured out what to do. So, he gave her some of his magic which kept her strong, however, she was still technically half-dead. No matter how much people hurt her, she could not be killed because they had mortal weapons, but that sword you used is forged to kill anything already dead. When you stabbed her, you killed the already dead part of her, leaving her weak sickly self. She had little life left and when your maid stabbed her, it got her right near her heart. Nicked it from what I heard. Lady Helaine died and Cary retrieved the magic he gave her, he'll find somewhere else to put it to protect himself."

Merlin and I sat in stunned silence before I finally opened my mouth. "But what is the object he used?"

"Two gems which had been placed into Lady Helaine's eyes. You might've noticed her eyes went blue and suddenly purple. Lady Helaine's eyes were naturally blue, however, when Cary's power built up, they would turn purple. The colour of royalty, ambition," Meda's eyes narrowed, "_magic_."

"So, we have to destroy these gems?" I questioned and Meda nodded.

"But it won't be that easy. You need to find the gems first. Cary won't expect you to know of the gems. He doesn't know what I'm doing. You see, when you would have returned to Camelot, you would've been captured, brought to Lexador, forced to marry him, bare his children and then he was going to execute you. But you have the upper hand now. So please, take what I said and use it wisely." Meda said before stepping back.

"Wait! How am I meant to find the stones?" I called out, and Meda grinned at me.

"Oh trust me milady, you might find that they're right under your nose." Meda said before she clapped her hands above her head and her pendant shined bright red as wind came and whirled around her before she disappeared.

"We better get going to Lexador, it's less than half a day's ride from here. We're already more than half-way there." Merlin said as he turned Cherish around and got her into a run as we headed towards Lexador.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, Esme and the knights were brought into the throne room of the Lexador castle. In the room was Lexador's knights, along with the four advisors of Amity, Commander Johnson and Soldier. Soldier's eyes searched frantically for Amity and he didn't look like whether he felt relieved or concerned when he saw she wasn't there. Cary was sitting on Amity's throne, glaring at who entered the room.

"Where. Is. She?" He said, deathly quiet and the man swallowed thickly.

"We couldn't find her, master. It's as if she disappeared." He took in a deep breath. "Some of the men are wondering whether she was a casualty, however, her body hasn't been found yet."

"A casualty?" Roared Prince Cary, slamming his hand on the hand rest on the chair. "Why would she be a casualty? Find her! I want her found!"

The guard nodded and left the room in a hurry as Prince Cary sat steaming. He glowered at Arthur, who stared back definitely. "If I find out that you've hidden her, somehow, Arthur Pendragon, you will regret the day you were born." Prince Cary sneered. "Well, more than you already do."

Arthur stared at him and raised his head. "Your threats do not scare me."

Cary chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, Arthur, for you wouldn't want your wife hurt. Especially when she's with babe."

Arthur suddenly surged forward and guards stopped him before he could attack Cary. He struggled in the grasp, "you are a weak man for threatening a woman with child. And you'll be an even weaker king."

"We'll see." Prince Cary responded non-committedly. "Now, I'm feeling peckish."

Prince Cary turned to a guard. "Go find a maid or something to get me some food." The guard nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving Prince Cary glaring ahead of him as he sat on the throne.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

Merlin slowed Cherish to a canter and we slowly entered Lexador's gates, as two of Cary's guards stopped us. Merlin and I shared a look and I took in the working class dress I was wearing, maybe we could get away with me sneaking it.

"Halt!" The guard said, grabbing Cherish's reins and stopping us from moving forward. "Name yourselves and why you enter."

"I am Merlin and this is…" Merlin trailed off.

"Amy." I said quickly. "His fiancé."

The guard chuckled. "I don't see a ring."

"I can't afford one." Merlin lied quickly.

"And why are you two entering Lexador?"

"We live here." I shrugged and the guard eyed me.

"What were you doing outside of Lexador if you live here?" He questioned and Merlin answered.

"We were on a date," he explained, grinning. "Some time to _ourselves_."

The guard chuckled. "Got a little of a feel up, aye?"

I tried to hide my horrified look and Merlin chocked on something, likely to be his salvia, but he played it off as the start to a laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

"Fine, you may enter." The guard stepped back and we smiled at him.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." I whispered to Merlin and he kicked Cherish into a sprint as we made our way through the village, which was surprisingly quiet.

"They're probably hiding." Merlin said when I mentioned the lack of people. "We best get off Cherish before reaching the castle. If we want to be as subtle as possible."

"Of course," I nodded in agreement and we made our way to where a tree was close to a villager's hut.

Merlin climbed off Cherish's back and turned to me, helping me off as I brushed my skirt to neaten it out. Merlin reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a small dagger.

"In case." He muttered, before hiding it in his jacket.

"Sure." I said and he reached into the bag and pulled another dagger out.

"Do you want one? Since you're probably better at combat than I am." Merlin blushed. "Well, at least with a sword."

"I'll take it." Merlin handed me the dagger and I looked down at my dress for where I could hide it, before decided that under my corset would be a good idea.

I pulled on the corset which was mainly just around my midriff and had helped keep pressure on my wound. I slotted the dagger in between the soft cotton shirt of the corset, before tucking the tip of the dagger, which was sheathed, into the top of my skirt.

"How do I look?" I asked Merlin.

Merlin smiled. "Fine, I wouldn't have known you were hiding something if it weren't for watching you hide it."

"Good." I said, before turning and looking at the path to the castle. "Let's head off then, shall we?"

"We shall." Merlin said and we made our way to the path over the top of the mines. Merlin's eyes widened when he looked down and saw that you couldn't even see the bottom of them. "Wow, that's deep."

"Yeah, if you fall you're dead. The miners get paid a lot, but they also have a high risk of death too. Although it has improved after my father took over as King. There used to be about ten casualties a day, now it's more ten causalities every few months." I explained and Merlin gave me a shocked look.

"Ten causalities every few months is still a few." He said and I smiled sadly.

"Yes, well, when they sign their contracts they know it's a part of the job." I told me and he returned the sad smile with his own.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Merlin mumbled and I gave him a deep look.

"Why? What would you do differently?" I questioned and Merlin fidgeted.

"I don't know." He said and I shook my head.

"Merlin you always have some brilliant thought going through your head. Yes, it's often completely stupid, but somehow you make them work." I teased and Merlin grinned at me, going to say something before another guard stopped us.

"Why are you here?" He asked and Merlin jumped into to answer.

"Our shifts are starting." He explained and the man nodded and let us pass through. "Okay, so, how do the workers enter?"

"Like everybody else, through the front doors." I responded and Merlin's eyes went to my face.

"We need to hide your identity before someone recognizes you." He said as a guard went up to a maid carrying fruit in a basket.

"Oi! You're required to get lunch for Prince Cary." The guard commanded and the girl started to stutter. "Do you work in the kitchens?"

"Yes." The girl said, as the guard made her head off to fetch Cary something to eat.

"Come on, let's follow her." I said as we ran up the front steps and headed down the corridors, following her.

I noted that she didn't seem very old, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had a green dress on with a blue piece of material wrapped around her head.

"That's it. Let's borrow the material from her, then take the lunch to Prince Cary and bam! Defeat him." I said and Merlin bit his lip.

"I'm not so sure about this." He said as we turned a corner and I called out to the girl.

"Excuse me!" I said and she turned around, surprised. Her eyes roamed over us, but she didn't seem to recognize me. "You have been given the task of delivering lunch to Prince Cary?"

"Yes." The girl answered.

"Well, how about we deliver it for you." I suggested and she smiled.

"That would be very appreciated." She supposed and I grinned.

"Great, but can I ask a favour…er…?"

"May." She supplied her name and I beamed.

"May." I repeated and stepped forward. "Can I borrow your headpiece? You know, for just holding my back." May slowly nodded and unraveled the material and I took it from her. "Thank you, I'll give it back to you later. Ta!"

I called over my shoulder as I led Merlin to the kitchens while tying up my hair. "Can you see any hair?"

Merlin scanned me quickly. "Nope, it's hidden."

"Good." I muttered as we went down a corridor and I took us to a door, before opening it.

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted out as we quickly entered and saw all the cooks and servants huddled together, whispering. The head cook, a woman who had been serving my family since I was a baby, looked over and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Jackie, please, it's _me_." I gave her a beseeching look and lowered my voice. "It's Amity."

"Amity?" Jackie said, before her eyes widened. "Oh milady, you're back!" She paused. "Why are you dressed as a servant girl?"

"To hide my identity." I informed her, smiling at the servants who were watching me in awe. "I need your help, Jackie."

"Oh, anything milady." She said and Merlin and I came closer.

"Yes, well, I need to get some food. It's not for me. It's for Prince Cary." I explained to her and she seemed surprised. "He's demanding something to eat. You see, he has my adopted family capture, so Arthur cannot fight him or anything like that. However, what he doesn't expect is for me to serve him food and then somehow overpower him."

Jackie nodded. "Luke, please get some cheese, ham, bread and a few fruits!"

A young boy went and started piling things onto a plate just as someone burst into the room. It was one of Prince Cary's guards. "Where is Prince Cary's food?"

Merlin and I smirked at each other before Merlin stepped forward. "It's coming."

"Well, it bloody better be-" The guard stepped forward and didn't see the rolling pun suddenly in front of him (I pretended not to notice Merlin's eyes flash gold either) as he fell and hit his head, knocking himself out.

"Get changed Merlin." I said, pointing to the unconscious guard.

"What?" Merlin asked as he looked between me and the guard.

"Prince Cary has seen you before, remember? When you saved me from Moraunt. He'll recognize you in those clothes, not many people have such a style. So, if you dress up as a guard, he definitely won't give you a second look." I explained and Merlin nodded, before walking to the man and staring down at him.

"Where do I get changed?" He questioned and I looked around, my eye catching a door.

"Well, the pantry is over there."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me get changed in the pantry," Merlin hissed into my ear as we walked down a corridor, "I smell like garlic now."

"Get over it." I responded jokingly, my hands shaking slightly, making the tray I was holding rattle slightly.

"Which way now?" Merlin asked as we turned around corner.

"This way." I told him, leading him down a corridor as he tugged at the collar of the back button up jacket he was wearing.

When I first saw Merlin in the uniform, I had to contain my blush because let's just say, the man sure does stand out…in a good way. His blue eyes contrast the black and while hurrying to get changed, his hair became very messy, although Jackie fixed it quickly, claiming that no soldier would have such untidy hair. I could see what she meant, although the stereotypical teenage girl in me whined at the thought of Merlin's hair being neatened again. I suppose all I can do is hope that one day I'll be the one to muse it.

We came to double doors as two guards stared at us while we came closer. "Food for Prince Cary." I said as they nodded and opened the doors.

Merlin marched in with me following him, my eyes on the floor, before slowly looking around. The four advisors were to the right side of the hall, along with the knights of Lexador. Commander Johnson was beside Soldier, who had chains around his wrists and a black eye. Knowing him, he probably refused to obey someone he wasn't loyal to. In the centre of the room was Morgana, Esme, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius and all the knights of Camelot. Their eyes widened when they saw Merlin dressed in the soldier's uniform and then on me, in a peasant girl's dress. I moved forward and saw Cary sitting on my throne. Anger built up inside me and I quickly masked my face, acting as if I was terrified.

I made my way to the front, where I curtsied and stood a few metres ahead of him, head bowed as Merlin stood by my side. "Your lunch." I cleared my throat to remind him to call him by a respectable name. "Sire."

"Yes, yes, come forward girl." I stepped forward, holding out the try and he snatched bits of food from it. "What is this?"

"Ah…food sire?" I said and he slammed it back onto the tray, causing a loud metallic sound.

"Food? Fit for a pig or a King?" He questioned and I held my tongue from retorting.

"It's what the royal kitchens have to offer-"

"I don't care!" He shouted, hitting the tray which sent food flying into the air and landing at my feet. The tray also hit the ground with a loud bang, causing me to jump. "Pick it up, girl."

I bent down and started to pick up all the bits of food and place them on the tray, noting that everyone who recognized appeared to be upset about my treatment. I placed the food onto the tray as Prince Cary glowered down at me.

"Pathetic. You servants are so useless. You should've been treated hasher." He said, looking down on me. "But don't worry, it's going to change now that I'm King."

I bit my lip to stop me from retorting as I stood up, my eyes on the floor. "Yes master."

Prince Cary smirked. "Now, go and get me something fit for a King."

I nodded and pretended to go to move back when I suddenly jumped forward and whacked him over the head with the metal tray. The food went all over him and he slouched forward, grasping his head. Merlin pulled out his dagger as a guard came running at me. I went to get my own dagger, but the guard grabbed my arms, yanking them behind my back and causing me to drop the tray to the floor. Another guard grabbed Merlin, getting the dagger out of his hand and pushing him to his knees. I glared at Prince Cary who looked at me, his hands on the back of his head as his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, how didn't I see it before?" he muttered to himself, before standing up and making his way towards me. I tried to move away from him, but the guards holding me stopped me from moving, causing me to struggle pointlessly. He grasped the material holding my hair up and I shivered in disgust. He yanked on knot I'd made and it unraveled, the material falling to the floor as Prince Cary stepped back and my hair falling out with it, golden curls framing my face. He smirked at me. "Hello dearest Amity. Just in time for our wedding."

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Thank you for being so sweet! Sorry for the sudden ending…kind of :P I hope you liked Amity's reaction, although it wasn't as mean as her reaction to Morgana's, mainly just because she realized there was bigger issues, like Cary taking over Lexador, as well as she loves Merlin unconditionally, so his magic didn't make her upset for him having it, more he lied to her. Ahhhhhhh, you're really too sweet, dear! Thanks for reviewing and of course I made me squeal a bit – I look forward to your next chapter (just make sure you don't put too much pressure on yourself to get it finished!) **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon **_**– Haha, yep, I ended it like that :P What did you think about the chapter? In case you didn't like her reaction, I just wanted to say that she loves Merlin more than anything, she was more open minded :P Sorry about how long it took to update! P.S. I really like your fic! **

_**Guest (1) **_**– THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I FEEL IT'S NECESSARY TO RESPOND IN CAPITAL LETTERS SINCE YOU WROTE IN THEM! THANKS FOR CALLING MY STORY AMAZING, ALTHOUGH I'M SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! AWWWW, YOU'RE SO SWEET! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

_**221b has a tardis **_**– Thanks for loving my story! Where were you abroad? What did you sightsee? I'm glad you ship Amity and Merlin – I do too (although, secretly, a part of me ships Merthur, don't diss! :P) Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Amy**_** – I'm sorry about how long it took to update! I had three exams in a row and one tomorrow, so I rushed to finish this chapter! You're beyond fantastic too! I'll try and add as much of what you wanted into the chapter! You have been such an amazing person to me so I'll see what I can do! Amity reacted a lot more open mindedly about Merlin's magic because she loves him and when you love somebody, you're prepared to accept a lot more about them then you would for others. Thanks for reviewing soooooo many times **


	26. Merlin's Reveal

**Hi! Here is the next chapter – I'll try and update steadier now that exams are over! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I can't believe I got 100! You're all amazing! Just to pre-warn, there is a bit of swearing and violence in this chapter. I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 25

Merlin's Reveal

I stared at myself in the mirror, the dark red silk dress Prince Cary had given to me made my pale skin stand out. Moonlight shone through the open windows and there were bruises forming on my arms from where the soldiers had held me back after I tried to attack Prince Cary today. Soon after being discovered, he whisked me off to this room, where he left me for the rest of the day. The door to the room opened and Prince Cary walked in, carrying a tray of food. He placed it on the table and slowly began to move closer to me, coming up behind me. He moved my hair so it fell in waves over one shoulder, before he leant forward and placed a kiss at the nape of my neck. I held in a disgusted shiver and he chuckled, noticing my expression when he looked at the mirror.

"Oh, my fair Amity, it's been far too long." His breath felt warm against my neck.

"I'm not your anything." I muttered, causing Prince Cary to laugh. "Now if you please, Prince Cary, leave me be."

"Amity, call me Cary, since you are going to be my wife." He placed another kiss further down my neck. "My Queen."

"I'll never be _your_ Queen." I swore loudly and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my lady, you will be." His eyes narrowed and connected with my in the mirror. "Especially if you care for the lives of your adopted family and their knights and servants."

I whirled around and glared fiercely at him. "You will not harm them."

"Then you will not question me or say no to my proposal." Cary snapped and I took in a deep breath.

"You disgust me." I told him, before walking away from him, making sure not to accidentally touch as I crossed to the middle of the room, my eyes scanning around.

The chambers I was in was one of the guest chambers and had a large fire in one corner, a bed near the windows with blue and silver bed sheets as well as a table over in front of the fire. I placed my hand on the smooth surface of the table as I heard Cary growl deeply.

"Accept your fate!"

"Never." I swore and he quickly grabbed me and slapped my cheek, causing me to scream loudly as it throbbed painfully. He pushed me back and I slowly reached up to gently touch my cheek, wincing when it hurt.

"You will accept this, Amity, or Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana and those stupid servants and knights will pay for your idiocy! Am I understood?" I glowered down at the floor and he grabbed my wrist, squeezing tightly, causing me to gasp in pain. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." I whispered, self-hatred toning my words and he smirked and stepped back, releasing my hand.

"Good. Now eat your dinner like a good Princess. You've had a long day today, you need your rest." He teased, before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

With that, he stepped back and walked away, leaving the room. I stood in silence, my eyes on the food. I felt anger build up inside as I picked up the tray and ditched it across the room, the food that had been on it was now everywhere.

* * *

I stayed still, lying on my bed, the rays of early morning sunlight coming through the windows. My feet where tucked under me and I wore the same dress I had been given yesterday, although the material was now all wrinkled from staying in it all night. My eyes felt dry from the lack of blinking I did as I just stared ahead of me, seeing nothing in particular. My hair had knotted and was all fanned out over my pillow, as my hands also rested on the pillow, allowing me to see the purpling skin from where Cary had grabbed me last night.

The door opened and I heard footsteps and the sound of something being placed on the table and an unamused clicking of the tongue sound. "Oh sweetheart, you didn't eat your dinner."

I stayed still as Cary moved closer, sitting on the edge of my bed and staring at me. His eyebrows furrowed and he reached forward, pushing stray pieces of hair behind my ear. "Look at you, so sad."

"Leave me." I whispered and he leaned forward.

"Sorry Amity, but I can't do that. Now sit up." He said, rolling his eyes and moving forward when I stayed still. Cary lifted me into a sitting position, before holding out some fruits. "Eat."

"No thank you." I spoke softly, my eyes everywhere but him.

His hand suddenly grabbed my chin and he forced me to look at him. "_Eat_."

I slowly opened my mouth and he plopped a grape into my mouth. I chewed without thinking as Cary suddenly picked me up, carrying me to the window where he sat me on the window ledge. I stared at, watching in silent horror as his guards paced up and down the courtyard and my people eyed them, looking like they were prepared to flee.

"Just look at our land, our people, our kingdom." He said into my ear and I felt my eyes water. There is practically nothing I can do to stop him now. I'm powerless, Arthur's powerless and my advisors' are powerless. "I look forward to ruling with you, Amity, I look forward to looking at you and calling you my wife, I look forward to going to bed every night with you by my side and waking up to your face, with you as my Queen. You make the concept of being King a lot greater."

Cary took my hand in his and he reached forward with his other to place it on my chin again and tilt it so I was looking at him. Cary smiled at me, his dark eyes looking directly into mine and he bent down and went onto one knee and I felt my heart contract painfully. He reached into the pocket of his leather pants and pulled out a silver ring. "And I hate to force you into this and threaten you with the fact that if you say no, I'll kill everyone else you love, but Princess Amity Fathern, will you marry me?"

I felt tears fall from my eyes and he smirked, clearly understanding what he was doing to me. If I say no, he'll kill Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Esme and the knights, but if I say yes, he'll destroy Lexador. Cary was silent as he waited for my response, before he grew too bored. "Amity, your answer?"

Another tear fell from my eye. "Yes."

* * *

The double doors to the door opened as Cary strode in and I followed him, my head bowed. All those from Camelot were on one side of the hall, those from Lexador on the other. They watched me sadly, taking in the shown bruises down my arms, the hand shaped mark on my cheek and the dark circles under my eyes. The black dress I had been given was corseted, pushing up my breasts to accentuate them, with red lace at the top, as if it tease. The skirt flowed behind me with red embroidery in the shape of flowers on them. Cary led us to the throne, where he sat down. I stood beside it, my hands clasped in front of me. Many eyes were drawn to them, as they widened at the sight of the silver ring on my ring finger. Cary grinned, noting their interest in the ring.

"Amity and I have some news to share." He said loudly, before reaching over and grabbing my hand as he stood up unexpectedly. "We are to be married."

With that, he looked at me and leaned forward. Before I could stop him, his lips came into contact with mine. I stayed still as he kissed me gently before pulling back. I looked emotionlessly ahead of me as he smirked down at me. I averted my eyes away from everyone who was dependent on me, making sure not to see their looks of lost faith and hope in me.

"The wedding will occur tomorrow morning. Of course, you're all invited." Cary grinned maliciously and his eyes went to me. "The coronation of your new King and Queen will happen straight afterwards."

My heart tightened and I clenched my fists. My heart told me to fight him, but my head told me not to, after all, he'll hurt all those I love. I slowly brought my eyes up and they connected with Merlin's. Another tear slipped out of mine and I felt my lower lip tremble. I don't want Cary, I want Merlin. I want the man I love, the man I cherish, the man I can laugh and be myself with. The man I'd die for any day. Yes, he is magical, but he is also the Merlin I fell in love with, magic and all.

Before I could stop myself, I turned to Cary, my eyes in slits. "No."

"No?" Cary seemed genuinely surprised. "What do you mean no?"

"I will not marry you." I whispered, stepping back from him.

"Oh yes you will, do you want your little loved ones to be hurt?" Cary threatened and I tilted my head up. As if Morgana or Merlin would allow him. If Merlin is really important since his Emrys or whoever, he should be able to take on Cary.

"I have my methods." I snapped and went to take off the engagement ring when he suddenly grabbed my arm, yanking me so my chest was pressed against me.

"You will not reject this marriage." He yelled and everyone was watching, stunned at what was happening. "You will regret it."

"You have no power over me, because in the end, I am the Princess." My eyes narrowed. "You will obey me and release me at once!"

Cary's eyes darkened and he suddenly reached up with his spare hand and grabbed my throat, whirling us around and throwing me onto the throne. My head hit the wood with a loud bang and his hand tightened his grip. I gasped loudly and I heard those watching yell out in anger as Cary's grip worsened. Things started to blur and my eyes watered as I tried to pry his hand off with my own.

"You will not deny me, Amity, will you?" He questioned, pushing me further against the throne.

"Argh." I moaned, trying to get him to let go.

"Will you?" He shouted in my face.

"No." I managed to get out when he finally let go off me.

I fell into the throne, panting despite the pain it caused on my throat. Cary sneered at me and turned back to everyone who was staring at him, as if he were a monster. "Okay, the wedding will be tomorrow morning and if anyone else tries to defy me, you will regret it." He looked at me over his shoulder. "Now come along Amity, we need to talk."

I shook my head and he growled, grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet. I cried out as he tugged me out of the hall, everyone watching us leave, looking concerned. I caught Merlin's eyes right before I exited and he gave me a desperate look, before his eyes hardened and he seemed to have decided on something, before whispering to Gaius and Morgana. I followed Cary back to the chambers he had given me and he stopped to hiss something to a guard before continuing.

We entered the chambers and he slammed the door shut behind us, causing me to jump. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." I admitted and he grabbed my face roughly.

"Exactly, you weren't. How dare you question me? Try to defy me?" He snarled and I tried to move out of his grasp but he held on tighter.

"Stop. Please." I begged. "It hurts."

"Now you know how it feels." Cary threw me away from him and I landed harshly on the floor.

There was a knock on the door, which made Cary's focus on me move to the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and a guard pocket his head in, "I have the box you asked for, master."

"Good." Cary said, motioning for the guard to enter.

My eyes went to the box he was carrying and they widened and I crawled away from them. "What is that?"

"A small wedding present, Amity." Cary shooed the guard out of the room after taking the box from him. "From a man to his future wife."

He opened the box and grinned at the contents. I bit my lip as he grabbed the object and hid it behind his back before I could see what it was. He slowly came towards me and I stayed on the ground, cringing back when he crouched down in front of me.

"Oh dear Amity, no need to be so scared." He teased, leaning closer to me.

I raised my hands, as if to somehow defend myself, however, I did not expect a clicking sound and the sudden feeling of cold metal against my skin. I gasped and looked at my hands, and more importantly, the shackles that had been placed around them. They were engraved with patterns on their silver surface. Set into the silver were small sapphires and rubies, and at the two ends where the chain was attached to the clasps to go around my wrists, where two large amethysts. I took in a sharp intake of breath and looked back up to Cary.

"Well," he muttered, grinning at me as he stood up, "you made it easier for me."

"What have you done?" I whispered, horrified.

"Something to remind you just who is in-charge." He leered at me. "Has it worked?"

"You are a monster." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears as Cary laughed and walked to the door, leaving me on the floor with my hands still shackled.

"I may be a monster, but at least I'm a monster in power." He said as he left and I burst into loud tears, as they fell from my eyes and the room began to darken.

* * *

Sunlight came through the windows, signifying morning as the bells rang. I cringed, knowing that they are due to the wedding this morning. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, my chains clinking around my wrists as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called and the door opened, a young girl entering.

"I have your dress and veil, milady." She curtsied, careful to not drop what she was holding.

"Oh, thank you." I muttered bitterly as she placed the items on the table. "What is your name?"

"Alexandra, milady." She informed me and I sat up.

"Well Alexandra, do you happen to have a way to get shackles off a person's wrists?" I asked, holding up my wrists, causing the shackles to clink.

Alexandra shook her head. "I am sorry milady, but I do not know, nor would I be allowed to."

"Oh, unfortunate." I sighed before hopping out of the bed and walking to stare out of the window, watching people move about. "Could you do a favour for me, Alexandra?"

The maid paused. "Perhaps. Depending on what it would be."

"Well, can you please find a way for me to see my adopted family? Or at least my maid?" Alexandra bit her lip. "Please."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." She walked to the door and called out to somebody after opening it. I couldn't hear everything being said, but she soon came back in. "The guard said he'll ask Master."

"Master? Why do you call him master?" I questioned and Alexandra blanched slightly.

"Well, because is my master." She shrugged. "He created me."

"He created you?" I gasped. "What do you mean created you?"

"Well, his magic made me. Many of his servants and guards are products of his magic. That's why we call him master." Alexandra explained and I stared at her, horrified.

"You mean, you're not human?"

"I don't know what I am." Alexandra said calmly as she moved me to sit in front of the mirror on a chair she had moved in front of it. "I just know I was made to serve my master, and stay loyal at all times."

"When were you…created?" I asked and she started brushing my hair.

"Not very long ago. A year or so maybe." She answered and I felt my jaw drop. She looks at least sixteen or seventeen. "I was created looking about sixteen or seventeen and had the intelligence of a teenager." We stayed in silence as she finished brushing my hair and went and pulled something off the table. I heard the rustling of material and she came closer. "Milady, it's time to get your dress on."

I nodded numbly and walked behind where a dressing frame was and started to take off my nightgown that I was given last night. I pulled on the underskirt and corset as Alexandra came and quickly tied it up, tighter than usual. I winced by noted that my ribs had stopped hurting. Perhaps that healing spell Merlin cast on me also helped fix my ribs.

"Are you sure the dress will fit? It hasn't been fitted." I pointed out as she came towards me with the dress in her hands.

"It's not any normal dress milady, nor is the person putting it on you." She said, looking self-conscious as she whispered something and the dress was suddenly no longer in her arms.

"What-" I was cut off when there was suddenly a heavy weight on me, and I looked down to see a white and silver dress now on me, fitting perfectly. "Huh."

"Come, we need to fix your hair and get your makeup, shoes and veil on." Alexandra said, grabbing my hand and tugging me to the centre of the room where she reached into a box and pulled out a pair of white and silver heels.

Alexandra bent down, picking up the hem of my dress and lifting it as I obeyed and raised my right foot for her to place the shoe on. It slipped due to being too big, until she whispered something and it suddenly fit. She did the same task with the other shoe, before she was neatening the dress and standing up. She moved us back in front of the mirror and started to pin my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck. I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes misting up with tears. The dress was white satin with many layers underneath to make it larger and hooped-shaped. There was embroidery at the bottom of the skirt with white thread and then silver embroidery further up. The neckline was in a square shape with silver ribbon lining it. The corset, which was tighter than I usually did, emphasized my small waist, as it came to the skirt part and a silver ribbon was tied around my waist, and another one led from it and travelled directly down the centre of the dress. I played with the lace sleeves which hung at my sides with an abundance of lace and silver ribbon. I caught Alexandra's eye in the mirror she placed white lilies in my hair after finishing pining it.

"You look beautiful, milady." She told me and I smiled sadly.

"I suppose." I muttered, looking at the chains around my wrists.

There was a knock, causing me to jump. "I'll get it." Alexandra said before walking to the door and opening it, talking to someone quietly as I stayed staring at myself in the mirror.

"Amity?" I whirled around to see Arthur standing there. He smiled grimly at me. "Oh look at you, you look beautiful."

I gave him a weak smile and suddenly everything seemed too much. This wedding. Cary. Ruling Lexador. Losing my adopted family. Losing Merlin. I burst into tears and Arthur rushed forward, gathering me into his arms and rocking me gently. "I don't want this."

"I know, Amity, I know." He felt him kiss my forehead. "I wish there was something I could do, something to stop this…but…"

"I know," I whimpered, "you tried. You tried your very best, that's all I could ask for."

"I wish I had tried better." Arthur murmured and I shook my head.

"You've done everything possible. Thank you for just…being here and being so...supportive." I felt more tears well up in my eyes and they dribbled down.

"I'm so sorry for failing you." I felt something wet drip into my hair and for the first time, Arthur was crying in front of me.

"You never failed me, Arthur." I sobbed and clutched onto his shirt with my hands since I couldn't hug him back with the shackles. "You were the greatest man I could ever call my second father."

"You'll get through this," Arthur insisted, pulling back and grabbing my hands while looking me directly in the eye. "You're a strong woman, Amity, stronger than I was at your age."

More tears fell from both of our eyes and I could feel snot starting to fall from my nose. Wow, that's attractive. However, Arthur didn't seem to mind. He gasped when he felt the cold metal of the shackles and his eyes went down, widening at the sight. He looked up at me, a questioning look in his eyes. "My act of defiance didn't please Cary."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and hardened and he pulled me into another hug. "I will get you out of here. I swear."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered brokenly.

"You know me, I always keep my word." Arthur responded quietly as Alexandra cleared her throat.

"It's time you leave, King Arthur. I still need to finish getting her ready." Arthur held on tighter for a moment.

"I'll safe you. I promise." He whispered before slowly releasing me, kissing me on the forehead again and wiping his eyes before turning and leaving the room in silence.

I stayed where I was, more tears falling from my eyes and I raised my hand and covered my mouth to hold in my cries. "Milady, I need to get your veil on." Alexandra said softly and I stayed still, allowing her to deal with the veil, attaching it to my hair with little silver clips. "I need to fix your face. It's all wet now."

I nodded and allowed her to get a warm and moist cloth, cleaning my face with it before she started to put pink paste on my lips and started using powder to hide bruises on my face from Cary's more violent acts. Once finished, she went off and fetched something as I slowly brought my hand up. I felt the lace of the veil and my eyes followed it, seeing that it went for metres out, longer than I would have chosen.

"I think you're pretty much ready." Alexandra said, making me stand as I moved closer to her, the feeling of numbness coming over me. "Just a few small adjustments."

She reached forward and grabbed part of the veil. She pulled a piece over my head, covering my face and making everything go white. I could just see through the material, just in time to see her hold out a bouquet of white lilies to me. Fitting flower for this event, I suppose, the flower associated with death. I might as well be walking to my death. My hands shook and Alexandra quickly moved the lilies so that they were covering the shackles around my hands. Ah, so that's why I have flowers, so no one can see what he has placed on me.

There was another knock on the door and a guard entered. "The people are ready for the bride."

"Okay, she is ready." Alexandra responded before turning to me. "It's time, Princess."

* * *

The double doors to the hall were closed with two guards on either side. Alexandra fused about me, fixing my skirt and pulling my veil out behind me so that it was neatly placed on the floor. My hands shook my and she quickly made sure that everything else was in place.

"Remember to breathe." She reminded me and I frowned. Why should I breath if it means staying on this Earth and marrying a man I do not love?

"I cannot do this." I whispered and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"You have to, milady." She claimed and I shook my head.

"How can I marry a man I do not love, when the one I do is in the audience?" I admitted before thinking about it and Alexandra gasped.

"You are in love with another." She said and I nodded. "Who? Is who a knight? A lord?"

"No," I gave her a weak smile, "a servant. Ward of a physician."

"You must be careful, milady.' Alexandra lowered her voice. "Master cannot hear you love another, he'll hunt him down."

"As if my love would let him." I let out a watery chuckle, remembering Merlin mentioning he was Emrys. I don't know the complete importance of him being Emrys, but I do know he is powerful.

"I'm sorry for your situation, milady. No one so kind or caring should be forced to face such a fate." Alexandra said, clearly in thought.

"Yes well," I cleared my throat, "I suppose there is nothing that can be done now."

"There is always something that can be done, milady." Alexandra said with a deep look on her face and before I could question her, she turned to the guards. "The Princess is ready."

The guards gently knocked on the double doors and Alexandra moved out of the way as they opened. "Go." She whispered to me and I slowly took a step forward, entering the hall.

There were seats either side of an aisle, with people from Lexador, Camelot and some others I didn't recognize. They all stood up and turned to look at me as I paused at the doorway. Just go, Amity, go. I started to walk again down the aisle as they stared at me sadly. My eyes went up to the front of the hall, where standing in front of the steps leading to the thrones, was Cary, dressed in armour with a black cloak on. He smirked at me and I held my tears back and took in a shaky breath. I soon started coming to the end of the aisle, and standing in the front two rows on the right side was those from Camelot. The knights all looked emotionlessly, although I could see the pity and desire to stop this in their eyes. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Esme, Gaius and Merlin were in the front row. They all gave me miserable looks and I held into a sob before looking to the left. The knights of Lexador were in the second row, with the advisors, Commander Johnson and Soldier in the front row. Soldier looked prepared to jump forward and attack Cary, but his father had a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

I soon came up to Cary and he reached forward, removing the part of the veil covering my face and turning it over so it was no longer in front of me. We moved up the stairs, climbing them until we were two steps lower than the priest. He then grasped my hands in his as we faced each other. I made sure not to look at Merlin, or I would definitely run at him, screaming for him to safe me and love me. My throat tightened as the priest started.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Lexador, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Carew of the Alac Tribe and Princess Amity Fathern. Is it your wish, Carew, to become one with this woman?" The priest started and I widened my at Cary's full name. Carew? Argh, who would name their kid that? Well, other than his parents…

"It is." Cary said clearly and I felt my eyes water again.

I don't want this, I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage with a man who only lusts for my title. I don't want to be forced to watch my people suffer because of me. The dream I had months ago of this day, where everything turned dark and my people were sick and weak, come to mind. I can't allow that to happen. My eyes went to Merlin who was focused but frowning. He caught my eye and we stared at each other, before I realized that the priest was addressing me.

"Is it your wish, Amity, to become one with this man?" He asked and I quickly looked back at Cary.

Cary smirked and raised an eyebrow, daring me to try and attempt to stop this marriage. My eyes roamed over everybody and they shifted in their seats, seeing my reaction. I caught sight of Alexandra, who was biting her lip and seeming very troubled. She looked at me and I realized that over the time we met this morning, I told her a lot more than some people know. She knows that I don't want this, she knows the bond Arthur and I share. But more importantly, she knows that I love a servant. My eyes went back to Merlin and I could see his Adams apple bob as he clasped his hands in front of him. The priest cleared his throat and I looked at Soldier, who was shaking his head at me. My eyes then went back to Alexandra and she frowned at me, before her eyes went to Merlin and they widened. She had figured out who I loved. I sent another desperate look at Merlin, before my eyes went back to Alexandra.

"Princess Amity?" The priest leaned closer to me and my eyes averted back to him. "Your answer?"

I looked back at Alexandra and then she suddenly shook her head. I gasped slightly at the act of betrayal for her 'master'. I then turned my head back to Cary and my decision was made. "No."

"What?" The priest said and whispers broke out.

"No, it is not my wish." I said firmly and the audience shifted in their seats. Cary's eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you doing?" He hissed and I sneered at him.

"Something I should have done from the very start." I snapped at him, yanking my hands out of his. "You, Cary, are a monster."

"I'd be careful what you say, Amity." Cary warned and I moved away from him.

"Your words do not frighten me." I informed him and turned to the audience. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, but no wedding will be taking place today."

They all seemed relieved, although some seemed concerned. Arthur tensed in his seat and Gwen grabbed his hand. I looked over their shoulders to see Esme with her hand covering her mouth in shock. I turned back to Cary who was going red, most likely out of anger. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" I repeated and I my hands clenched around the flowers I was holding. "You say to me how dare I do this? However, may I remind you, you are the cause of this! Your lust for power killed all my family! You might have some Fathern blood in you, but you were never destined for King and I could never love you! You are an arrogant and vile brute! You rely off your magic, but really, all you are is a small, pathetic man!"

My voice echoed around the hall and everyone was silent as Cary glared at me. "I will never be yours." I shouted. "I will never be your love, your wife, your _queen_."

With that, I ditched the bouquet of lilies at him and he gasped when it hit him in the face, giving me the chance to run down the stairs, lifting my skirt up as I went and pulling on the clips in my hair. Soon, the veil released and I threw it on the ground, leaving it as I rushed to where Arthur was.

"Amity!" I heard someone yell and I turned to see Alexandra grab a sword from a guard, before turning and facing me and throwing it through the air.

I caught it in my hands and lowered it, looking down and my eyes came into contact with the shackles, more importantly, the two amethysts in them. They shone unnaturally bright in the light and were the exact same colour of Lady Helaine's eyes. Meda's words came back to me, "they would turn purple. The colour of royalty, ambition, _magic_."

I felt my throat tighten and another part of our conversation came back to me. "You might find them right under your nose." I repeated what she said, and the two jewels stood out. "Under my nose."

I gasped and everything suddenly became clearer as I looked at the sword Alexandra had thrown to me, before over my shoulder to see Cary throw the flowers to the floor before look at me. I whirled to face Arthur and sprint at him. "Arthur! Take the sword." I handed him the sword and kneeled down.

"What?" Arthur stared at the sword and then at me as I held out my shackled hands.

"Destroy the two jewels. The purple ones." I commanded and he paled.

"What if I stab you-"

"Just do it!" I interrupted and Cary started to come down the stairs. "Now!"

Arthur bit his lip and then raised his sword, bringing it down and straight into the gem on the right. It cracked and I heard Cary gasp. Arthur then raised the sword again and stabbed the same gem, causing it to break further. "The other one now." I said and he went to the one on the left.

Arthur quickly brought up the sword and stabbed the other gem, causing Cary to let out a shriek. Both were practically shattered and the one on the left needed only one more hit. "Quick Arthur!" I screamed and I felt someone grab me from behind. "Quick!"

I struggled with the hands and could smell the scent of leather from Cary. "No you don't!"

"Now!" I screamed and Arthur brought the sword down again and it brought through the outer shell of the jewel.

Suddenly, both jewels burst and bright light shone out of them, with a wind that ruffled my hair. I gasped as Cary suddenly released me with a shout. Guards who had been running towards us let out cries and grabbed at their stomachs, as they all started to pale and seemed to go flaky. I looked over and saw Alexandra holding onto her stomach as she looked at me.

"Thank you." I mouthed and she smiled weakly before suddenly bursting into flames.

All of Cary's guards also burst into flames, leaving only those from Camelot and Lexador. Cary groaned and looked up at me, his eyes dark and full of hatred. I heard a clinking sound and looked down in time to see the shackles around my wrists fall off and land on the stone floor with a clang. Arthur quickly helped me stand and all eyes went to Cary, who slowly got off the floor.

"You little bitch." He said and Arthur pulled me behind his body, along with Gwen, shielding the both of us.

"I wouldn't speak to my ward that way, Cary." Arthur snapped, raising the sword. "You're defenseless now."

"Defenseless?" Cary laughed bitterly. "Do you really think I would put all my power into those two stones? I only did it to keep my sister alive for as long as possible." His eyes turned to slits. "But it's too late now, isn't it?"

Cary strode towards us. "You left me no choice. If I cannot take Lexador through marriage, I _will_ take it through force."

"No you won't, we won't allow it." I stated and Cary laughed, as it resonated around the hall.

"And who are you to stop me, huh? You're just some Princess. You can't do anything. You are powerless! I will show you my wraith!" With that, Cary threw his arms up and let out a scream as the castle shook and I heard thunder and lightning. I cried out and everyone looked around, as Morgana reached over and grabbed my hand. "Oh, did you think I'd really be that easy to defeat, little Amity? Well, you were wrong!"

With that, the thunder grew. "No mortal sword can kill me! No mere mortal can kill me! You have no power! No strength! Even Emrys isn't here to save you now!" My eyes widened at that comment and I looked at Merlin, whose eyes had narrowed.

Merlin looked directly at me and then to Gaius. Gaius shook his head slightly and Merlin shrugged before whispering something to him. Morgana and Merlin nodded at each other before Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand. He squeezed it as Merlin then turned back to us, pulling his hand free and stepping forward. "That's where you're wrong."

Everyone turned to Merlin and Arthur paled. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Arthur, please, forgive me." Merlin whispered before turning back to Cary. "You will never have Lexador."

"And who are you to stop me?" Cary teased darkly and Merlin eyes flashed gold and the thunder stopped.

There was utter silence as Merlin stepped forward, his face hard and cold. I shivered at the sight and Arthur seemed to be about to faint as Gwen's eyes were round. "You're…you…you have magic." Cary said and Merlin stared at him.

"I was born with it." Merlin responded and Cary stumbled back.

"No. No." He whispered before raising his voice. "How can it be? A servant? One of the most powerful sorcerers in the world?"

"You will stop this, Cary. Or I will make you." Merlin muttered and Cary stared at him.

"You? And whose army?" He questioned and Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and Cary was thrown back.

I gasped and went to run forward when Arthur grabbed me, stopping me from moving. "No, Merlin, don't do this." I begged when Merlin stepped forward, he's going to get hurt. Merlin gave me an apologetic look.

"Do not question my power, or you will regret it." Merlin said to Cary, moving forward and everyone eyed him.

Cary got back to his feet and his eyes flashed gold as the sword in Arthur hand surged out and went directly to Merlin. I gasped and Arthur watched in horror as it directed towards Merlin's heart. Merlin's eyes went gold, "**culter, ic pe hate!**" and the sword stopped and fell to the ground. Merlin looked at Cary who glared at him.

"The Druids call me Emrys." Merlin raised his voice. "And for good reason too."

Cary threw his hand out. "**Oferswinge!**"

Merlin was thrown back and he flew into the wall, sliding down with a groan. I let out a shriek and tried to get to him as Morgana grabbed me and held me back. I struggled against her and she whispered into my ear. "Don't fight me. If anyone can stop Cary, it's Merlin."

Cary walked towards Merlin, staring down at him. "Not so high and mighty now, Emrys, are you?"

Merlin held a hand to his chest as he kneeled and looked down at the floor. Cary kept coming forward and smirked. Merlin suddenly turned around and held his hand out, his eyes going gold again as Cary was sent flying back.

"Argh! You little-" Cary cut off and threw his hands into the air. "**Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen...geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath**."

Suddenly, a great fireball was created and fall at Merlin. Merlin raised his hand weakly to stop it, his eyes flashed gold and it decreased in size. However, it didn't completely break down as it became smaller and hit him in the chest, sending him back to the floor. He gasped and I screamed, watching as the shirt sizzled and the smell of burnt flesh entered my senses.

"Merlin." I whimpered, tears falling from my face as Merlin stayed still, laying on the floor.

"Aw, poor little Emrys, can't protect his King anymore. You're weaker than the prophecy says." Cary smirked down at him as Merlin gasped and panted in pain. "I expected far better. Pathetic."

"You're the weak one." Merlin said, sitting up slowly and Cary raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He said and Merlin nodded.

"**Ic her aciege ænne windræs! Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed: gehiere! Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange!**" Merlin chanted and suddenly, there was a lot of wind.

All the women's skirts lifted slightly as the cloaks of knights were being tugged in the wind. The wind all started to go down the aisle and directly for Cary, who raised his hand and went to say something when it wrapped around him. His cloak unhooked from around his throat and went flying off above the audience as he spun in the whirlwind. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and myself clutched tightly onto each other as the wind caused our hair to flow and made it harder to stay on the ground. I kept having to push pieces of Gwen's flowing hair out of my face as she too held onto Arthur and we watched Merlin's eyes flash gold again. The whirlwind ended and Cary was suddenly chucked across the room, hitting the wall again with a loud thud. He fell to the floor and glowered at Merlin who got to his feet and stumbled forward. Cary also got up, although thoroughly weakened.

"You were never destined to be King, Cary." Merlin called out, his hand covering his burnt chest. "I won't allow it."

"And how are you going to stop me? A dying man against a powerful sorcerer." Cary shouted, his eyes with a wild look in them.

"**Alysan duru ronne**." Merlin said and all doors abruptly opened, causing everyone to stare around.

"And how is that going to help you?" Cary questioned, a dark glint in his eye.

Merlin ignored him. "**Onbregdan Excalibur. Ataese!**"

There was silence before Cary laughed and moved closer to Merlin. "Time to finish you off. Say goodbye to your little King-" he suddenly gasped and cut off, his eyes going down to his chest where the tip of a blade was poking out. "You can't kill me with any blade."

"Yes, but that isn't any blade." Merlin responded and Cary fell to his knees. "It's forged in dragons' breath and is the same blade that was used to severely injure your half-sister."

Cary exhaled sharply and his hand went to the blade. "No…I can't die…not yet." He fell to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, breathing weakly before his eyes went glassy and he stared unseeingly, his chest no longer moving with breaths.

All eyes then went to Merlin and I felt relief inside at Cary's demise, before it left me quickly. Merlin gasped his chest and fell to the floor. I shrieked and ran forward, catching him as Morgana joined me, crouching beside him. I held him close as he looked up at me.

"Ouch…not again." Merlin joked and I let out a watery laugh.

"We seem to be in this situation far too often, Merlin." I commented and Merlin grinned as Gaius bent down on his other side.

"He's gone, right?" Merlin asked softly and I nodded.

"Yes, he is, you stopped him, Merlin. You stopped him and saved everyone." I told him, causing Merlin to chuckle.

I felt a presence behind me and looked up to see Arthur, watching Merlin as if he didn't know him. "You're a sorcerer."

"Arthur." Merlin sighed and Arthur shook his head.

"I thought I knew you…but apparently I was wrong." Arthur said and I glared at him.

"Arthur, now isn't the time. Merlin is hurt." I reminded him and Arthur shook his head.

"Let him hurt. He deserves it for the magic which runs through him." Arthur snapped, before turning and leaving the hall abruptly, Gwen giving us a sorry look before rushing after him.

"Arthur will never…forgive me…will he?" Merlin muttered as Gaius started checking his wound.

Morgana caught my eye and we shared a determined look. "Don't worry, Merlin, he will." I said as Morgana nodded in agreement.

* * *

The doors slammed shut behind me as I strode inside the room Arthur was in, now dressed in a purple dress that Esme had helped me change into. Arthur stood by the fire, staring into it. "You cannot do this, Arthur."

"My decision is final." Arthur muttered and I glared at him before striding closer.

"Merlin has been your friend for years." I pointed out and Arthur tapped the top of the fire place.

"And in the whole time, he has been lying to me." Arthur retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"To protect you and himself." I snapped and Arthur pretended not to notice. "Arthur, if Merlin had told you all those years ago that he had magic, what would have done? Seen the good in him and spared his life or gone straight to your magic-hating father, with your own prejudice against magic and see him burn? You have always hated magic, it would've been suicide for Merlin to tell you."

"And what makes you suddenly so pro-magic? You hated it just as much as me." Arthur whirled around and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Merlin saved me with his magic, that's what." I said and Arthur became confused. "When Cary's guard stabbed me, the sword he used was cursed. I was meant to die, but then Merlin got me out of Camelot and took me to the Lady of the Lake, where he healed me. If it weren't for Merlin, I'd be dead right now."

"He still betrayed me!" Arthur raised his voice and I raised mine.

"He couldn't help it! He was born with his magic, he didn't choose it, magic chose him!" I replied and Arthur glared.

"And what am I supposed to do? I am meant to be a fair and just king, how would it be fair if I spared him when I have killed so many others for the same reason." Arthur said and I moved closer.

"You show the people that you can spare those who use their magic for good. Merlin uses it for good, not evil. Don't let your judgments be clouded by the concept of good or evil-"

"Merlin just murdered a man with his magic!" Arthur roared and a fierce protectiveness for Merlin rose inside me.

"Yes, to protect us all and save me from that stupid marriage!" I shouted, breathing heavily. "You and Merlin have many similarities. You kill evil with your sword, while Merlin's weapon is his magic. It's exactly the same-"

"It really isn't." Arthur interrupted.

"Don't murder your brother, Arthur, for the sake of some stupid law that should've been fixed years ago." I yelled and Arthur stared at me. "Merlin has trusted you with a lot, he has worked for you, hurt for you, protected you, stood up for you and nearly died for you. He has done so much for you, Arthur, and in the end, he is still the same adorable and awkward Merlin who was appointed your manservant all those years ago. Don't throw years of friendship away Arthur, just because you couldn't accept a side of Merlin he feared you seeing." I lowered my voice by the end.

"How can I just accept that my best friend is a sorcerer?" Arthur questioned and we jumped when someone cleared their throat.

"Could you accept your half-sister being a witch?" We turned to see Morgana standing in the doorway, Gwen beside her.

The two women slowly entered and Arthur looked confused again. "What are you saying Morgana? You're not a witch, I would now if my half-sister was a witch."

"That's where you're wrong, Arthur." Morgana said and Arthur stared at her horrified, before stumbling away from us.

"You too? You've hidden your real identity from me too?" he questioned and I reached out to try and stop him from accidentally hurting himself. Arthur's voice went to a shout again. "How dare you betray me, Morgana Pendragon! After all these years?"

Morgana's eyes widened and I recognized the words which had been said in the prophecy. "Please Arthur, you need to understand that-"

"Leave me." Arthur commanded and we stayed where we were. "Leave me!"

I slowly stepped back and Gwen whispered something to Morgana before coming to me and gently touching my arm. "Let me talk to him." She said as I nodded and left the room with Morgana.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

The door shut behind Amity and Morgana as Arthur turned back to the fire and Gwen stood a few metres behind him. "Arthur, face me."

"Now isn't the time, Guinevere." Arthur muttered and Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"Now is the perfect time, Arthur. Now face me." She demanded and Arthur sighed and turned to face Gwen, walking forward and pulling her into his arms.

"How could I ever deny you anything, Guinevere?" he asked softly, leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together.

"Please, you need to stop your behavior Arthur, Merlin and Morgana don't deserve it after everything they've done for you." She said and Arthur groaned.

"Guinevere, they betrayed me."

"Because they were frightened of what you would do to them." Gwen told him gently and Arthur moaned. "Oh Arthur, I know it hurts, but neither Morgana nor Merlin chose magic. They were born with it. Remember those nights when Morgana would wake up screaming after a nightmare?" Arthur nodded. "She saw the future and it scared her. She was so lonely, Arthur, with a Father who lost all logical reasoning and sanity when hearing anything related to magic, and a brother who hunted down Druids and watched people burn on the stake for their abilities."

"That doesn't explain why Merlin didn't tell me though." Arthur said and Gwen gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before continuing.

"Merlin was just a servant boy. His word meant nothing and he was certainly nothing to Uther, if one word of his magic was heard, he'd be hung before he would have a chance to defend himself. Plus, you must admit, you haven't been the most understanding when it comes to magic." Gwen said and Arthur just stared at her, before he gave her a small smile.

"You really are something, aren't you Guinevere? I should listen to you more often, for you are wiser than anyone else I know. I am so thankful I have you as my wife. You are so perfect." He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms as she hugged him back. "You are an amazing wife and you'll be an amazing mother."

"You're so sweet." Gwen held onto him tighter. "I love you Arthur.

Arthur kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Guinevere."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I knocked on the door and Merlin called for me to enter as I opened the door and went in. He looked up from the book he was reading as I shut the door behind me. Merlin smiled and shut the book and I came closer to him, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Amity." Merlin bowed his head respectively and I stood in front of him.

"Hello Merlin, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, Gaius gave me some ointment to help with healing the burn." Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "I hear I have you to thank."

"More Gwen, she went to Arthur and made him change his mind." I admitted and Merlin shook his head.

"You still helped. Morgana told me what you said to him. Apparently everyone in the hall could hear your yelling." I flushed at that and Merlin chuckled. "Thank you, Amity, for doing that for me."

"You saved me," I pointed out, "from Cary and marriage and ruling with a broken heart. You stopped Cary and protected us all. I think I have you to thank."

"How about we just agree that we both have each other to thank." Merlin joked and I beamed and nodded.

"Yes." I said, before leaning down and wrapping Merlin into a hug. He hissed and I quickly jumped back, remembering his wounds. Guilt went through my body and I bit my lip. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, how about a side hug instead?" He held out his right arm.

I knelt on the ground, leaning under it and wrapping my arms around his hips where he was not injured. I placed my head against his stomach as Merlin leant down slightly, resting his head on top of mine. Merlin shifted and there was a thud. I jumped as Merlin swore softly and grinned at me.

"Sorry, I knocked the book off the table." He explained and I grinned.

"That's fine." I responded, as he pulled me closer and we stayed curled up until our eyelids grew heavy and day became night as sleep took over, leaving the two of us in peace as we took comfort in each other's presence.

**That's all for this chapter, just so you know, it isn't the last chapter – I still have more to come! **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Thanks for liking Amity's reaction to Merlin! Aww, thank you for being such a sweetheart! :') I'm glad I made up for the sudden ending! Haha, you're right, who wouldn't love Merlin unconditionally (the inner Merthur shipper in me is adding "especially Arthur", but that's for another fic! :P). Well, I hope you stay curious cause I can promise you that there is more to come! **

_**SweetShySecrets **_**– Aww, thank you for being so kind! I'm glad you liked the scene between Freya, Merlin and Amity. Amity did take to Merlin's magic quite well, but I suppose that can happen when you love a person more than anything else :P The image of maid Amity and guard Merlin was weird, I will admit, but it was meant to be because Cary would never expected them to be dressed in such clothes! But don't worry, cause I can understand what you mean! Because Amity couldn't properly see Merlin's face when she said fiancé, I didn't mention it, however, I can tell you that he was a little surprised decided to go along with it. He realized that it was a realistic lie, considering couples often go on dates and she looked old enough to be engaged **** Amity did have to have her chance and she sure did take it! They sort of are couple-like, but I can tell you, after the next chapter, that will probably increase a lot (just as a spoiler, there is going to be a slight time skip either after the next chapter or the chapter after that!). They are cute, though, and that will also increase once they are together, but for now, they're more in the stage of friends, with Amity being very attracted to him and Merlin is sort of attracted to her, he just doesn't realise it it. Thanks for liking the pantry bit, I felt like adding a bit of humour since the story was hitting a climax point. Aww, thanks for wanting to officially ship Amity/Merlin, I'm glad to know that my character is worthy enough! Haha, I'm strangely obsessed with Bradley James (Arthur), so I can understand you! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**Amy **_**– Thank you for reviewing so much! You're so sweet! And no, you're not putting pressure on me, I enjoy reading what people want to happen! I'm glad you are eager to find out what happens! I didn't realise you were guest 1, but thanks for the review anyways **** I'm sorry you're still sick! **** I hope you get better soon. What's wrong? (as long as it isn't too personal). Everyone does love Merlin, I think that's a reason why Arthur was so quick to forgive him. I did a dual! Did you like it? I know it wasn't brilliant, but it was the best I could do under time restraints. I think you'll find that Kilgarrah and Hunith are going to make an appearance, after all, Merlin will have to introduce Amity to his family ;) I have a few ideas on how it's going to end, and I hope you love the ending, but a few things are happening before the end! Thanks for all the luck you've sent me over the exam period! I'll try and update sooner now they're over! Xx**

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Thank you for reviewing again! I'll try and update at a steadier pace again! P.S. thanks for writing such a great fanfic **

**That's all for reviews (wow – 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!) I am so looking forward to the next chapter. I have been planning it since the start of this fanfic! Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me and put up with my writing! It means a lot to me! **


	27. Sixteenth Anniversary

**Hi! Sorry I'm late with posting, it's been busy! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while and you'll find out why! I can promise you, after this chapter, I am going to increase the amount of Merity! **** I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 26

Sixteenth Anniversary

"Milady, you cannot be serious! The man has magic, the law says-"

"Then maybe the law has to be changed." I interrupted Commander Johnson, who seemed put out.

Everyone sitting at the long table in the hall had pieces of parchment placed in front of them. Those from Lexador on one side of the table, the others from Camelot on the other. It's been a week since Prince Cary was defeated and there was still debate on whether Merlin should be able to live, despite my firm words that no harm would come to the servant. Even Arthur had put his foot down, saying his servant was not to face any execution, surprising many who did not realise the strength of their bond. I sat at the head of the table, Arthur on one side of me and Soldier on the other, as a Lord I did not recognize, slowly and cautiously raised his hand.

"Yes?" I twiddled my thumbs under the table, although nobody was able to see it.

"I was curious, milady, but when do you plan on taking up the position as Queen?" The man seemed to pale slightly at the bluntness of his question. "I mean, since you have ideas on laws you wish to change and how you want to run Lexador, I was curious."

I sighed. I should have expected this question a lot sooner. "I believe I will take my position up soon."

"But how soon, milady?" One man butted in. "You have been saying 'soon' for nearly two years now!"

"Sir, please, I will take up my position soon-"

"The people are growing restless!"

"They have been without a monarch for nearly two years!"

"You're old enough to be married!"

"Are you going to accept the job or not?"

"Your Father wouldn't have allowed this stupidity!"

"Oi!" Everyone jumped when Soldier shouted over everyone else who had felt the need to yell their opinions. "Let Princess Amity say what she wants to say. She is your superior, treat her that way."

I smiled shakily as Arthur gave me a sympathetic look. "Thank you, Soldier. Now, what I was going to say was I have decided a date to have my coronation." I took in a deep breath, it's now or never. "The coronation will take place on the morning of my sixteenth anniversary, in three weeks."

This seemed to please all those from Lexador, although Arthur, Gwen and Morgana gave me concerned looks. They hadn't known of my decision prior to my announcement just then.

"Milady, can we announce this at once? The people will be so pleased!" Sir Grifflet said and I gave him a small smile.

"Yes, we can, Sir Grifflet, after I get dressed into something more suiting for such an announcement." I said and everyone's spirits seemed to have brightened.

I sighed as more questions were brought up. Eventually, the meeting finally finished and I stood up, everyone bowing to me as I left, before anyone else left. I heard the sound of people following me as I headed towards my chambers, which had been the same one I owned when I lived here as a child.

"Amity, wait up!" I heard Arthur call and I sighed, turning around to face them.

"Yes?" I asked and Arthur, Gwen and Morgana came up to me.

"When did you decide the date of the coronation?" Arthur queried and I shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now." I told him and smiled. "I suppose it's just time to finally accept that this is what was planned for me, so I might as well fulfill it."

"But are you sure about it? Sixteen is a very young age to be Queen, Amity." Morgana said and I gave her a small grin.

"I've grown up rather fast," I responded, "I think it's time that I admit I am ready for it. And I know I'll be the youngest ruler of Lexador, the first Queen to inherit the throne and rule by herself. I know that, however, it must be done. Lexador need their queen. I've put it off for nearly two years now. It's time to end being Princess and start my reign."

"Are you positive that you're ready though? Being Queen is no easy task." Gwen said, concerned.

"Yes, I am." I said, before stepping back. "Now, I need to get changed in time for the announcement."

I curtsied like a proper Queen and turned, walking down the corridor and wiping the tears which were starting to fall from my eyes. I really don't feel ready for this.

* * *

"Are you ready, Amity?" Soldier asked.

We stood in the corridor beside the doors to the balcony, where, very soon, I would be walking out with the advisors, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Commander Johnson and Soldier. I adjusted the bodice of my dress, which was similar to something Gwen would wear. It was dark red with gold embroidery. The dress had a v-shaped neckline and was tighter than I was used to, emphasizing the small size of my waist. For the first time in many months, I had my tiara placed upon my head, helped to stay due to the bun which Esme had tied it into, where pieces of my hair helped support it. Just in the dress, I felt more grown up and it reinforced what I am about to do.

"Yes." I responded and Soldier smiled at me, before patting my shoulder gently.

"Good luck and you always be my Midge." He teased, as I smiled and threw myself at him, his arms wrapping around me.

"Oh Soldier, you'll always be my first best friend and like a brother to me." I whispered and he chuckled.

"I better be." He joked and Commander Johnson came down the corridor, followed by the advisors and Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, Esme and Merlin.

They all were tense around Merlin, who just stayed in the background by Arthur's side. They came towards us and Soldier and I faced them.

"Prepared for this, your highness?" Lord Mabon questioned and I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said, as they lined up behind me.

Commander Johnson took his place beside me, the advisors behind us and then the royals from Camelot and at the very end was Soldier, who was allowed to join us on the balcony since he was the Commander's son and was expected to take over his job when the Commander retired. The guards opened the doors to the balcony and I walked forward, the people clapping and cheering as soon as they saw more. I went forward and placed my hands on the balcony walls, Commander on one side of me and Arthur on the other. The people stared, mainly at me, in awe, while I nodded to them, smiling and even waving at a little boy who was sitting on a man's shoulders. The boy waved back and it caused Gwen and Morgana to coo, and I noted that Gwen's hands then went to rest on her growing bump.

"We have called you here today," Sir Grifflet said, as they cheers and applause went down and his voice echoed around the courtyard, "for an announcement. The Princess Amity Fathern has accepted her title as Queen. Her coronation will occur on the morning of her sixteenth birthday, in three weeks time. Celebratory feasts will be provided for you all and we will be ruled by her royal highness, who will become the youngest ruler, as well as the first Queen to rule by herself."

The people applauded loudly and I smiled, before my eyes widened when they began a chant. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Arthur caught my surprised look and reached over, grabbing my hand and squeezing comfortingly. I smiled at him and nodded at Commander Johnson to show him I decided to return to the confinement of the castle walls. I waved to the people one last time, before turning and going back through the double doors, those on the balcony following in behind me.

* * *

Those from Camelot are leaving this morning and returning a few days before the coronation. They have already spent two weeks in Lexador and Arthur has to return, although, he told me that once he returns to Camelot, he will be attending many meetings focusing on the laws about magic. Apparently, after Merlin revealed his magic, Arthur had been having second thoughts on his opinions. The revelation had left him confused, as Merlin had become to be a brother to him, yet he went against everything Arthur had been raised to believe. Now, after two weeks of contemplation, ignoring Merlin, having deep conversations with Gwen and myself, trying to understand Morgana's secret and try and stay professional and keep his King persona, Arthur has been through a lot.

Esme had helped me get dressed this morning, although she had decided to stay with me for the three weeks. "There is nothing really worthy of me being in Camelot for now that you're here, Amity." She had said. "Not after…mother and…Mark had left us."

I had just smiled and hugged her, before going back to getting my shoes on. Now, I walked down the front steps of the castle, observing all those from Camelot getting their horses ready and putting belongings into bags attached to their horses. They all looked up at me and I caught the eye of Arthur, who was talking to Gwen and Morgana. They smiled at me and I made my way to them, Morgana moving forward with her arms out. I gladly accepted her offered hug, breathing in the familiar smell of her scented oils.

"I'll miss you." I whispered and she giggled.

"Oh Amity, I'll be back in three weeks with Arthur and Gwen." She said and I held on tighter.

"I'll still miss you." I insisted.

"I'll miss you too." Morgana said as we pulled away from each other and stepped back.

"Enjoy your journey back to Camelot." I told her. "I'll see you soon, I suppose."

Morgana nodded. "You sure will, I'm not missing your coronation for anything."

I smiled and moved onto Gwen, who also immediately hugged me. "Be careful." I said, and I looked pointedly at her stomach when we released each other.

"I will, especially if that worry wart I call a husband has anything to do with it." She kidded and Arthur rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Well, he has a worthy cause for his worry, Gwen." I said and Gwen smirked.

"For once." She retorted and Arthur just rolled his eyes again and stepped forward, pulling me into the tightest hug yet.

"Be careful, Arthur." I said, tucking my head under his chin. "You especially cannot miss my coronation."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Arthur comforted me and I felt my eyes water.

"Be careful." I repeated and Arthur chortled.

"That's my line, missy." He joked and I gave him a watery laugh as we let go of each other. "I'll see you soon and remember, you are the Queen, Lexador is yours and nobody else's to rule. You deserve it. You are its rightful Queen, no one can take that honour from you, Amity, no one."

"I will remember." I said as he smiled and kissed my forehead before he helped Gwen get onto her saddle. I started to walk back up the stairs, before pausing half-way up to watch them go.

Morgana mounted her horse as Merlin came running down the steps. "Oh hurry up Merlin!" I heard Arthur say and I acted before I thought.

"Merlin!" I grabbed his arm and stopped him from running further down. Merlin turned around and I climbed down to the same step as him. "Thank you, for everything you did."

Merlin smiled. "It's fine, Amity." His eyes caught sight of the advisors and he flushed. "I mean, milady."

I shook my head. "No, I'll always be Amity to you." I said and threw my arms around him. He returned the hug and I rested my head against his chest which had healed a lot over the two weeks.

"Goodbye, Amity." Merlin said when we stepped back from each other.

"Goodbye Merlin." I said and Merlin bowed before walking to his horse.

Esme came beside me, reaching down and grabbing my hand as we watched them leave, the sounds of their horses' hooves against the floor. Slowly, the sound dimmed until it was unable to be heard. "You'll see them soon, Amity." Esme whispered to me and I smiled at her.

"Yes, I will." I wrapped one arm around Esme and we began to walk inside the castle. "Oh Esme, what would I do without you?"

* * *

As much as I hated it, the days coming up to my coronation neared. Each day felt shorter and shorter and I felt more restricted as there were more meetings relating to the event. The head chef wanted to know what to prepare, the seamstress needed to make my coronation dress, the priest wanted to go over my vows, the advisors wanted me to complete rehearsals of the coronation, where I spent my time walking up the aisle before they had something to correct about me, such as my type of walk and when I started to prepare to kneel. They even had a dispute on whether the small pillow that I would kneel on for comfort, should be blue with silver patterns, or silver with blue patterns. It got to the point where I just pointed at some random fabric and said that was the last comment on the colour of the pillow.

What made things worse was that I didn't have anyone other than Esme from Camelot to talk to. We had all sent each other descriptive letters and they were all very understanding and sympathetic, especially Arthur. Gaius had also sent Esme extra draughts for her lungs since she still needed them to breathe well. However, after everything that had happened this week alone, I feel exhausted, and something tells me that it will become worse and busier after I become Queen.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, as the door opened and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Your highness," Ingrid, one of the seamstresses for my coronation dress curtsied. "I came to give you another fitting."

"I too, am here, milady." Lucinda, another seamstress who seemed to hate Ingrid said, curtsying as well. And Ingrid also hated her too, by the looks of it.

"Oh, good. Shall we get started?" I stood up from where I had been staring at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, if that is alright with you, your highness." Ingrid said as I walked over. "I have a few plans for the dress, already."

"Me too, your highness." Lucinda butted in and I nodded, appearing unaffected, while inside all I want to do is run away and pretend to be a peasant for the rest of my life. Maybe even a farmer. Yes, pulling carrots out of the ground for the rest of my life does sound nice.

"Well, I would like to hear both of your ideas." I said, moving to the table where I sat at the head of it. "Please, take a seat."

Both women rushed to sit on either side of me and reached into bags I hadn't noticed them carrying. "Well, I was thinking, milady, perhaps a purple and gold dress. Since they are such royal colours." Ingrid said and Lucinda gasped, as if Ingrid had just sworn at me.

"She _cannot_ wear purple and gold! It must be silver and blue, the Lexador colours." Lucinda rushed to say and I inwardly groaned as the two seamstresses started another battle. Last time it had been over the cut of the dress, now it was the colours.

"Perhaps I could in corporate both of your ideas?" I suggested and the women turned to me.

"Oh, you highness, gold, silver, blue and purple _do not_ mix." Ingrid tutored and Lucinda nodded.

"Nor do purple and gold." Lucinda said bitterly, and Ingrid glared at her.

"I would not expect such an untrained seamstress to understand the true art of sewing or colour schemes." I frowned slightly, after all, Ingrid only looked a few years older than Lucinda, in her middle thirties.

"Well then, how about blue, silver and gold?" I offered and a whole new discussion was opened.

* * *

"Oh Esme, it was a nightmare." I told Esme later that night when she was brushing my hair before bed. "They couldn't decide on the colours. We spent most of the time talking about the best colours. They considered blue, pink, orange, red, grey, silver, purple, gold, turquoise, teal, green-"

"Isn't teal and green practically the same colour?" Esme quiried and I threw my hands into the air.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "But _no_, it's not. I got a huge lecture on my knowledge of colours after that."

"You do realise, you just have to give them the order to stop and they will." Esme pointed out and I sighed.

"Yes, however, I do not want to be a queen who is seen as ignoring her people's comments-"

"I think there is a difference between dangerous and life-threatening situations and the colours of a dress." Esme said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, I do not want to put them down. They're just doing their job." I muttered and Esme finished tying my hair into a plait and I stood up, walking to my bed and pulling the covers back. "I haven't said this much recently, but thank you for everything you do for me, Esme."

Esme flushed. "I don't do that much, Amity."

I lied down on the bed, snuggling into the mattress and pulling the blankets over me. "No, you do. You be my friend. That's more than I could ever ask for."

Esme smiled and went to the candle, blowing it out after making sure I was all tucked up. "Good night."

"Night Esme." I murmured and Esme left, going to her chambers as sleep took over me.

* * *

There's less than five days until the coronation and everyone around me is getting more and more excited, except for me. Those from Camelot are due back today, where we will have a celebratory feast in their return tonight. Their return has excited me, however, it means that I'm closer to getting a crown on my head. A crown which is not wanted.

"Amity, which dress would you like today?" Esme interrupted my thoughts and I turned away from the window I was gazing out of without properly seeing.

I looked at the two dresses in her hands, one being purple with silver embroidery and the other being pink and white.

"The purple please." I said and she nodded, before getting out everything to match the dress.

"Will you be wearing your tiara today?" Esme queried.

Since the announcement of my coronation, my advisors insisted on me wearing my tiara, which would eventually be passed on to my first born daughter. I nodded, despite not really wanting to wear it. Since we have business today with Camelot, I might as well start getting use to wearing a tiara, because once I'm Queen, I'll be wearing my crown a lot more often.

"Amity, are you alright? You're very…quiet." Esme said as she gently placed the dress on my bed and came towards me.

Esme grabbed my hand and I jumped, not noticing her coming close. "Huh?"

"Oh Amity, what's wrong?" Esme pulled me towards her so both of my hands were in hers.

"Nothing." I muttered and she gave me a disbelieving look.

"I do not believe that for one moment. Remember, sisters can tell when the other lies to them." She teased and I chuckled.

"Esme, I have been so lucky to have you by my side this whole time, I don't know how I would've done it without you." I said, pulling her into a hug and closing my eyes.

"Ah, you would've done it rather well anyway, because all I do is clean your chambers and help you get dressed." She said and I laughed.

"Yes, but you also give me something many more others do not." I pulled back from the hug. "Friendship."

"Well, that friendship better be staying for quite some time, because I have been waiting to see you crowned queen for nearly two years now. I'm not giving up our friendship now." Esme said and we grinned at each other.

"What if you fall in love and have to move away?" I questioned and Esme giggled.

"Sisters before misters?" She suggested and we stayed silent for a few moments before cracking up into laughter.

"Yes, Esme." I had tears from laughter in my eyes. "Sisters before misters."

* * *

I stood on the front steps with the advisors by my side and my knights lined up in a v-formation behind us. The Sun shone down on us, showing the signs in a change of season, which I am looking forward to. Soldier came forward to stand beside his father who was off to one side of us. We smiled at each other before I looked forward again.

"Are you excited for your coronation, your highness?" Sir Grifflet asked and I looked at him, biting my lip before smiling.

"Of course I am." I said, although it was not entirely truthful.

"The people believe that you will lead Lexador into a new era, filled with prosperity." Lord Mabon said.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"Well, we all believe in you." Lord Cabal told me and I gave him a smile.

"Thank you, that's very kind." I responded and everything in me just wants this conversation to end.

"Although, we must ask, milady." Sir Vortigem interrupted suddenly. "Do you ever plan on having a King?"

I bit my lip. "I will only marry for love, Sir Vortigem, not for some contract. I'm sorry if that ruins any of your plans, but that is one thing I will not permit during my reign."

I heard Esme clear her throat and Soldier chuckled as Commander Johnson elbowed him and shook his head. The advisors seemed shocked, although they then looked pleased at my response.

"Good answer, your highness." Sir Grifflet said, confusing me. I would've thought that they would want to marry me off to some prince.

The sounds of hooves against the floor stopped me from analyzing their reactions and I straightened up in time to see Arthur enter the courtyard on horseback, with Gwen and Morgana either side of them and the knights behind. Merlin was riding off to one side as they all came closer. I smiled at them and Arthur was the first to get off his horse and he then went and helped Gwen down. Gwen had grown even more in the two weeks we hadn't seen each other, with a more pronounced bump which could not be as easily hid.

They then came towards us. "Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, knights of Camelot," my eyes went to Merlin, "and Merlin, welcome, once again, to Lexador."

"Thank you for having us." Arthur said as they came closer.

"Thank you for returning." I responded and they all smiled at me. "Now, your chambers have been prepared, I'll have some servants take you there. We have a feast tonight in your honour, unless your travels have exhausted you too much."

"No, no, we're fine to attend a feast tonight." Arthur said after checking it with all those from Camelot.

I smiled at him. "Well then, how about you come inside then?"

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana went to their chambers for a small break to relax. I just stayed in my chambers, going over paperwork for the coronation, such as the costs of the food. Esme walked around, cleaning my room with only the sounds of my quill scratching the parchment as I tallied up the costs.

"Two hundred dollars spent on food for one night," I sighed, "I do not see why we need to go to such measures."

"It is an important event, Amity. It's not every day we get a new ruler." Esme said as she hung up a dress in my wardrobe.

"I suppose." I muttered as there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called as I finished writing out the overall cost. I looked up to see Arthur coming towards me. "Hello Arthur. What can I do for you?"

"I came to just see you." Arthur told me and I smiled at Esme.

"Can you please get my dress for the feast tonight? Apparently Ingrid has finished with fixing it." I said and Esme curtsied before leaving the room. I turned back to Arthur and stood up, walking around the desk. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Arthur answered as we leaned against the edge of the desk. "It's great to see you again, Amity."

"It's great to see you too." I said. "Was there anything you needed in particular?"

"I just wanted to see you. It's been awhile."

"Too weeks." I chuckled.

"Yes, two weeks after I'm used to seeing you every day." Arthur pointed out and I grinned.

"You have a point there." I admitted and he laughed.

"Of course I do, I'm always right."

"And arrogant too." I retorted and Arthur rolled his eyes. "So, how are Gwen and Morgana?"

"They're good. Morgana's been a lot more quiet than usual, but Gwen told me that should be expected after what she revealed. And Gwen, wow," Arthur's eyes widened and he leaned closer, "don't tell her this, but her emotions change so fast. And she eats so much now! A few days ago, she was laughing her head off at some joke I cracked and then, all of a sudden, she looks down at her stomach and bursts into tears!"

"What was wrong?" I asked, concerned and Arthur moved back.

"She had spilt water onto her dress and thought she had ruined it." He informed me and I giggled. "I spent all morning comforting her and telling her she did nothing wrong. And then, she suddenly proclaimed she'd be the worst mother in the world! All because she spilt water on her dress!"

"She _is_ pregnant." I reminded him and Arthur sighed.

"I know that, trust me, I know. She's also started waking up in the middle of the night, demanding me to get a servant to get her something to eat. I go to the guard outside the door and he gets the servant, who gets her something to eat, but by the time the servant gets there, Gwen's asleep! I tried waking her up one time and she started screaming at me. The guards burst into the room, thinking someone was trying to murder us. The knights haven't let me forget it yet." Arthur seemed genuinely exhausted by his pregnant wife's antics, so I hugged him which he gladly returned.

"Just think Arthur, in a few months the pregnancy will be over and instead, you'll have a little baby to love and care." I stated and Arthur sighed.

"That also scares me." He confessed. "Amity, my mother died giving birth to me-"

"That was because of the deal made-"

"Yes, but she still died during birth and my father never got over it. I don't think I could ever get over loosing Gwen either." Arthur said and I held onto him tighter. "What if something does happen?"

"I'm sure it won't Arthur. You'll have Gaius, Merlin and Morgana-"

"I had them and my father still died." Arthur butted in and I frowned.

"Uther was getting old Arthur. His age was making him unfit to rule. He became ill. You know that. It was a blessing for him to finally pass on." I comforted and Arthur exhaled loudly.

"I suppose you're right." Arthur eventually said and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Since when have you become so wise?"

"Since I had to help take of you, you big oaf." I joked and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I've missed you."

Arthur kissed my forehead. "I've missed you too."

* * *

Esme helped me get dressed into my dress for the feast, a dark green silk one with no material covering my back. I had spent the rest of my afternoon with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, who told me that Arthur had announced that Gwen was pregnant. Apparently that had wanted me to be there for the announcement, but there was no chance of it since I had to be in Lexador and Gwen's bump was becoming more obvious, so they were unable to hide it for much longer. I was sort of disappointed that I wasn't there for the announcement, however, Arthur and Gwen promised that nothing much happened, they just stood on the balcony with Morgana and said she was expecting a child.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Soldier entered my chambers, whistling when he took in my form. "Wow, Midge, you sure have grown up."

"Stop being perverted, Soldier. I'm like your sister." I grimaced and Soldier rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being perverted, merely just stating a fact." He grinned. "I'm sure many of the knights would agree with me."

"I don't want a knight." I told Soldier as Merlin came into my head.

"How about a lord then?" Soldier smirked. "Or maybe someone of a lower standing? How about…hmm…a manservant?"

The look on Soldier's face was annoying me, so I decided to take a leave out of Arthur's book. "Soldier."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Fine." Soldier said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" I questioned and Soldier raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you can speak."

"Thank you." Soldier cleared his throat as if he hadn't been allowed to speak for decades. "I am accompanying you to the feast."

"What?" I pretended to be upset. "Why couldn't I be accompanied by someone attractive?"

Soldier grinned. "Oh, so a certain manservant, perhaps?"

The sound of my hand hitting the back of Soldier's head echoed around the room, but his "ouch!" was even louder.

The double doors to the hall opened and I strode inside, my arm linked through Soldier's, who was supporting a red cheek from where part of my hand had got him. His hair was mused as well, although this didn't seem to affect him as much as it appeared to affect his mother, whose fingers twitched and her eyes narrowed. Lady Johnson looked like she wanted to jump out of her seat and fix his hair straight away. Soldier made sure not to catch her eye.

"Look what you've done. She'll be bugging me all through dinner now." He hissed into my ear and I smirked while nodding at everyone out of respect.

"Poor Soldier." I teased and Soldier took me to my seat at the head of the main table, before going and finding his own.

Once I sat, everyone around me sat, which felt unusual due to the fact I was used to waiting for Arthur to sit. The food was shared around and drinks flowed as laughter was heard all throughout the hall. Esme stayed behind my seat, constantly refilling my goblet with spiced wine from Lexador, which is very different to what Camelot's is like.

"Try some." I told Arthur, who agreed.

I hid my smirk by taking a sip out of my cup as those from Lexador chuckled when he went to take a mouthful. Arthur's eyes widened and his hand went to his mouth, covering it. His cheeks were round as he struggled to take a mouthful of the wine, before he finally managed and swallowed it. He turned to me as I gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that it's a little bitter?"

Morgana and Gwen laughed as Arthur rolled his eyes. I winked at Esme, who had also experienced the same surprise when I gave her some one night. Esme giggled as Merlin burst into laughter and Arthur glared at him. "Shut up and do your job properly, Merlin."

I laughed and smiled at Merlin who returned it and stepped forward, leaning down next to Arthur, but speaking loud enough for everyone else to hear. "More wine, sire?"

* * *

The day I had been putting off had to come eventually, I suppose, and it sure did. I rolled over in bed and burrowed myself deeper into the cocoon of blankets I had, despite the warmer weather. Esme was rushing around my chambers, getting things out and placing my breakfast on the table.

"Amity, time to get up." She said and I groaned.

"I don't want to." I complained and I could hear her huff.

"Amity, you are meant to be lining up at those double doors very soon, so get your backside out of bed and eat your breakfast before Ingrid and Lucinda arrive to help you get ready for the coronation." Esme said as she ran over and jumped onto my bed, tugging at my blankets which I held onto tighter.

"No, my guards." I said, yanking on the blankets.

"The blankets can't guard you forever, Amity." Esme said and I gave up, releasing the blankets which sent her falling back onto the bed with the force.

"Oof!" Esme panted, staring upwards. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." I said grumpily, getting out of bed and stumbling to the table where the food was. I eyed all the fruits, pieces of bread and cheese and meats. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." Esme said as she began to neaten up my bed sheets. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"Are you sure I can't stay hiding in my bed?" I queried desperately and Esme nodded.

"Positive." She told me and I sighed and began to pick at my breakfast, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I took a sip of water Esme had brought and the door opened.

Lucinda and Ingrid entered, curtsying before standing up straight. "Oh, your highness, we need to hurry and get you ready in time for the ceremony." Ingrid said as Lucinda carried a dress which was hung on a hanger.

I nodded and stood up, going behind my changing screen in the corner of my chambers and pulling my nightgown off and stepping into underclothes, before Esme came and helped me get a corset on. After she tied it tightly, I stepped out from behind the screen and walked to the middle of the room, self-consciously crossing my arms over my chest as Lucinda and Ingrid began to help me get into the dress. In the end, we had put both of their ideas together and created a mix styled dress. They had agreed on blue and gold, however, since purple and silver was declined, they had replaced them with white. The dress had two layers, a white underdress with gold embroidery running down its front panel. Then, over the top, was deep blue top layer, which had gold embroidery. They had decided on the dress being shoulderless, so the tops of my shoulders and my collarbone was shown. There were long sleeves which were made out of the dark blue material and also had the gold thread patterning it. The blue traveled down the sides and back of the dress, showing the front white and gold panel. There was a small gold clasp joining the two blue sides of material together at the front, at my waist height, which emphasized my small waist. The dress had a long train, at least six metres. The two seamstresses had agreed on that from the very start, and it is the same blue material with gold embroidery. Overall, it has been the most extravagant dress I have ever worn, but I can remember my mother telling me that other than a Queen's wedding dress, her coronation dress is the other most detailed and lavish gown she wears. This dress is definitely the most expensive dress I've ever worn with all the silk and gold thread.

The dress took a long time to get into, as both layers had been stitched together, which meant it took longer to put it on than during the final meeting with Ingrid and Lucinda, where they were separate pieces of material which they had pinned together once on me and had stitched later after I took it off. We took a lot of care with getting the dress of, making sure not to accidentally tear the easily ruined white silk. Once in the dress, Esme helped me put matching blue shoes on which had the same styled embroidery on them. Esme then moved onto my hair, pulling it into a fancy bun at the nape of my neck. It had many twists and braids and a gold clasp in my hair, holding it all together. Apparently, it would be easier for the priest to get the crown on my head if it was all tied back.

Ingrid and Lucinda helped me with my makeup and soon, everything was in place as a guard came and knocked on the door. "Everyone is ready when the Princess is." He said before leaving as my stomach turned and twisted.

"This is it, Amity." Esme whispered, seeing the sick look on my face. "You'll do fine."

"I'm not so sure about that." I told her and she shook her head.

"You'll be perfect." She insisted and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just remember to smile." I gave her a weak smile. "That's better."

"Your majesty, we best get going." Ingrid said as Lucinda bent down and picked up part of the train of my skirt, Esme picking up another section.

I felt weight taken off me and I sighed in relief at the small break from the heaviness of the dress. "Let's go." I said as there was the sounds of trumpets, signifying that the coronation was soon going to occur.

Citizens were lined up outside the castle, waiting for the first peak of their Queen. I remember my father telling me that they line up and cheer once they see them and that it had happened to him. Ingrid opened the door and stepped back, allowing me to go through the doorway and I started the walk down the corridor, heading towards the hall. Through the windows in the corridor, I could see many people in the courtyard, all different ages. Guards were lined up, everyone on duty for this event. Arthur had even lent some of his guards, as coronations have been known as a time where protesters have tried to assassinate the royals. I also noted that there were many Lexador flags raised all over the place, some hanging from the trumpets being played, others attached to the castle or being held up on a flag pole by a guard.

Guards quickly came and escorted me to the hall after bowing and before I could deny this happening any longer, we soon stood outside the double doors. Esme and Lucinda immediately placed the train down as the three ladies rushed about, straightening it out so there were no creases in the material. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened at the long length of the train. It looks a lot longer when it is stretched out to its maximum. Ingrid started going over my neckline, making sure it sat properly on my chest and wouldn't slip down. She stepped back and nodded to Esme and Lucinda.

"She's ready." She said, and I bit my lip. "We'll go through the side doors and take our places."

Ingrid and Lucinda curtsied and hurried off, Esme pausing to smile at me. "Good luck." Esme said, before going after the two ladies.

The guards with me knocked on the door and we waited until there was a knock from the inside of the hall. "Are you ready, milady?"

Inside me, my answer was 'no' to the guard's question, although, I just smiled and nodded. I lowered my eyes to the floor and masked my nerves with a look of confidence. The guards then stepped to the sides so they would not be seen. I brought my head up and looked proud as the doors opened. Everyone inside stood up once the doors opened and I walked ahead, my train dragging on the ground as I walked. The people bowed to me as I passed, but I looked straight ahead where the priest was standing, the crown which was my Mother's and will soon be mine in his hands. I dimly noticed that Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Esme and Merlin were in the front row on the right side and they all bowed to me as well. The knights of Camelot were in the second row, and they too bowed. There is an air of anticipation and excitement in the room, mainly from all those watching. I shut my eyes momentarily, before opening them again after taking a deep breath. The aisle felt like it would never end and eventually, I found myself coming up to the steps.

I slightly raised the hem of my dress before kneeling on the small cushion, feeling it dip under my weight. The priest then began his speech. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Lexador according to their respective laws and customs?"

I stared ahead of me. "I solemnly swear so to do."

The Priest continued after my response. "Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will." I felt a sense of satisfaction as I realized what was about to happen.

The priest raised the crown over my head, slowly lowering it as he spoke. "Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Amity, Queen of Lexador!"

I felt the crown finally rested on my head as he moved his hands away, and I stood up, turning to face everyone in the hall, careful not to accidentally trip over the long train of my skirt. I stared ahead of me, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Long live the Queen!" Sir Grifflet shouted as the hall was soon filled with echoes of the chant.

There were a few voices that stood out, including Arthur's, Morgana's, Gwen's Esme's, Soldier's and Merlin's. I eyed the people: my people, the people of Lexador and our allies. My eyes went to Arthur, Gwen and Morgana who smiled proudly at me, before my eyes went to Esme, who nodded at me with a grin on her lips. I then looked at Merlin, who bowed his head and beamed at me, his voice suddenly became a lot louder to stand out over everyone else. "Long live the Queen!"

**Yay, Amity is Queen! Now, I want to ask you something! There is going to be about a year time skip where Amity will go to visit Camelot and she's 17, however, do you want me to do one chapter of her being Queen when she's 16, or go straight to 17? Because I can tell you, once she's 17, there is going to be a bit of requited love ;) (now that she isn't a kid anymore :P). So, what do you want? The sooner she's 17, the sooner you get more Merity **** Okay, time for reviews!**

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – I hope you not knowing what to say was a good reaction :P Thanks for liking Merlin's magic reveal! Wow. Cary is dead! Yay **** I'm glad you like the little hug at the end – there will be more of those to come! ;) Haha, the Merthur fic would only happen once this fic was over, and I'm only contemplating ideas in my head. No promises there, but maybe after this one :P I also feel like writing an Uther/OC fic…well, it's a good thing I never planned on having a life anyways! Haha, curiosity killed the cat, but then again, a cat does have nine lives ;) Haha, thanks for reviewing again! **

_**SweetShySecrets**_** – I'm glad you like the reveal! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Aww, thank you for being so sweet! :') Hmmm, did you like what happened now that Cary's dead? Sorry about the slightly late update! I'll try and update sooner next time! Also, I love your fic! It's brilliant **** I like reading what my readers write, you guys help inspire me! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Amy**_** – Aww, I'm glad you're feeling better and that it was just a cold and nothing too bad (well, you know what I mean, life-threatening, but I know colds still suck!). Thanks for liking the Merlin vs. Cary scene and Arthur is really stubborn, good thing he does have Gwen to help him. The things you do for love! You are going to hear about the baby and depending on whether people want a year gap or me to do a chapter at the very start of Amity being Queen, he/she might be born or Gwen might be pregnant. Which would you prefer? Stay with Amity being 16 for a chapter or have the year gap? Thanks for liking the end bit between Amity and Merlin, there will be much more of that coming up now that she is Queen and a lot more womanly and mature ;) Amity will probably meet the dragon first since Hunith is Ealdor, although, who knows? Maybe Hunith will come for a visit and tell really embarrassing stories about baby Merlin! I'm coming up with a few tales! Thanks for all the luck you've sent me during my exam period – I'm so glad it's over! **** You are so sweet! I'm glad you like my writing! You're a gift to me, because if I didn't have you reading/reviewing, I probably would've given this fic up ages ago! Thanks for reviewing…again! **

_**Guest (1)**_** – Thanks for loving this chapter! I'm glad you liked how Merlin exposed his magic to Arthur (in the actual series, you know the scene in the season 5 where he appears as Dragoon and blasts all Morgana's men with his thunder and lightning? I always wished that Merlin appeared as himself there and it was his big reveal scene. It would've been so good! Although, that's just a personal opinion of mine…). Haha, I wanted the gems to be literally under her nose, since Meda was like 'you'll find them under your nose'. So I made them into handcuffs. Haha, oh well! :P Thanks for reviewing! **


	28. Return To Camelot

**Hey! This chapter is set a year after Amity's coronation (since that's what the reviewers wanted!). I just wanted to apologise because as a reviewer pointed out, in the last chapter, I wrote 'dollars'. They wouldn't have used that sort of currency in medieval England and I was exhausted and rushing when I wrote it, since I'm from Australia, I wrote in the currency I use without a second though. Sorry for the lack of accuracy, I'll try to make sure to be more accurate in the future! I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 27

Return to Camelot

"Milady, are you ready to go?" Soldier queried while I pulled on my riding gloves, my cape and dress dragging down the front steps of the castle as I made my way to where the knights were, all seated on their horses.

The knights bowed to me as I nodded at them in acknowledgement after many months of practice to make sure I did not accidentally knock my crown off my head. I subtly reached up to make sure the crown was still firmly on my head, supported by curls which ran down my back. Soldier took my hand and led me to Cherish, before I quickly mounted her. Soldier helped to sort out my skirts and cape so they were not all rucked up. "Now, we aim to get to Camelot before nightfall, which means there is no time to stop for lunch. Is that understood?"

Everyone's eyes went to Soldier, who has been known to verbally complain about his hunger. Soldier pouted and I shook my head before he grinned and shrugged. The knights nodded and I smiled at them. "Let's go then."

Esme came rushing out of the castle, carrying multiple bags and running to her horse, huffing and puffing. "Sorry Amity, I realized we forgot to pack an extra cloak in case it gets cold."

I smiled comfortingly at Esme, who had recently had her fourteenth anniversary, a few months after my seventeenth anniversary. It's been a tough few months for her, especially after the day which had been Mark's anniversary. She didn't attend to me on that day and spent it locked up in her chambers. However, she came out the next day, which I suppose is an improvement from when he died and she didn't leave her chambers for more than a week.

"That's fine, Esme. Now, we go." I called and kicked Cherish into a run as we galloped out of the courtyard before making our way over the bridge, the mine underneath, black as it always is.

Villagers bowed to me as I passed and I waved at them. Children ran out from their huts to watch us passing, gleefully shouting out to me. "Queen Amity! Queen Amity!"

Ever since taking up my position of Queen, I had started to make sure to spend more time with the villagers. I would sit with children and tell them stories about Camelot and Arthur and Gwen's love story, to which all the girls would sigh and talk about how romantic it was, while the boys would say how King Arthur is such a warrior. I would visit workers while they worked and allowed them to give me short lessons in whatever they were doing, which pleased and honoured many of them and allowed me to understand them better. I would also buy from the marketplace, instead of a royal shop like most royals do. I had even brought a village representative into my meetings with the advisors and lords of Lexador.

However, a huge thing I had introduced was a law which contradicted a lot of what my previous rulers had stated. I made a law to make magic used for good reasons legal, although, any dark magic was prohibited and anyone caught using it was sentenced to death, unless they showed genuine regret and repentance. Surprisingly, Arthur had also made the same law in Camelot. This had amazed and shocked many people, but what surprised me was many were happy about the change and I had noticed a change in the people. They were now more carefree and joyful and went out of their way to get my praise. Some would send me flowers and others would perform little magic tricks, ending up with them giving me a rose or making butterflies come out from behind my ear. To be honest, I don't mind this magic, as long as they don't hurt anyone.

And I suppose, the person my people have to thank for the change in my opinion would be one particular manservant. Despite not seeing each other in more than a year, my love for Merlin never dulled. I can still hear his laugh and picture his smile. Arthur sometimes mentions him in letters he sends to me, although, Morgana and Gwen make sure to make a detailed description of how he is in letters they send. However, Gwen doesn't send as many letters now that she's busy with her new duties, not only as Queen, but more importantly, as a mother to the new Princess of Camelot.

A few months ago, Gwen gave birth to a little girl named Amelia Ygraine Morgana Pendragon, although Gwen refers to her as 'Amy' and Arthur, despite his denial, calls her 'Daddy's little princess'. Morgana told me that she once walked in on him singing her a song about how much he loves her and how she'll always be his baby girl. According to Gwen and Morgana, they fear for when Amy will grow up and will want to court a man, for Arthur won't be very accommodating to the thought his little girl is growing up. Morgana also mentioned that apparently Amy looks a lot like both her parents, with mocha skin which is in-between the colours of Arthur and Gwen's. From what I've heard, she also has Gwen's eyes and facial shape, but straight hair, like Arthur's, which is brown. However, that was a while back when I got the full description, and Amy could've changed by now.

I led the knights on the path towards Camelot, feeling anticipation build up in me. I will finally see all those from Camelot who I love. Although, it technically is a business visit. Lexador and Camelot are signing a peace treaty, along with Utus, which is King Roland's kingdom, as well as King Caerleon and Queen Annis of Caerleon. This treaty is meant to bring peace between our lands, although, I really don't want to see Prince Lucan, but I'm almost certain that he will be there….unfortunately. The trek from Lexador to Camelot is not a long one, but is still very tiring. Sitting on a horse for the whole day without a break does not bode well for my legs either, I've learnt. We were half-way to Camelot when I looked up and noted the Sun's powerful rays.

"It's midday." I told Esme as the knights bantered between each other. "Hopefully we'll be there before night."

"I'm sure we will." Esme insisted and we smiled at each other.

"So, how is the blacksmith?" I questioned cheekily and Esme blushed.

"Amity." She groaned as I giggled. "He sent me flowers the other day."

"Aw, that's sweet." I teased and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Not for someone who has enough trouble breathing without pollen clogging up her lungs." Esme muttered, causing me to burst into laughter.

"Well, how does it feel to be admired by an older man?" I asked Esme who flushed brighter.

"Not that great, I mean, the man is _forty_! I'm _fourteen_." Esme pointed out.

"There's many people who have married someone with a huge age gap." I said and Esme shook her head.

"Not me, I'm not." She informed me.

"Oh Esme, you're so adorable." I chuckled and Esme went even redder.

"You really know how to embarrass me, don't you?" Esme said, going as red as her hair.

"How are you embarrassing Esme?" Soldier called out and I grinned at him.

"The blacksmith sent her flowers." I told him.

"Oh, an older man." He winked at the fourteen year old. "Kinky."

"_Soldier_!" Esme cried, mortified as the knights all roared with laughter and I giggled.

"Don't worry Esme, we won't tell him of your twisted fantasies." Soldier continued to Esme's horror.

"Okay, can we just finish this subject?"

"What? Sexual desires are nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Amity!" Esme shot a glare at me. "Make him stop."

"Soldier, stop." I commanded half-heartedly.

"You didn't mean that." Esme accused and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I didn't, I like tormenting you too." Esme poked her tongue out at me in response to my teasing and I laughed.

"You're so mean to me."

"Remind me you said that when I'm giving you your pay." I retorted as we went back to riding in silence.

I soon noticed that grass started to appear and it became thicker and greener, a sign that Camelot was nearing. I started to bounce on my saddle in excitement, something Soldier noticed. He raised his eyebrow. "Wow, your highness, don't act too pompous, will you?"

"Oh shush, Soldier." I beamed at him. "I'm finally going back to my adopted family. I've missed them. It's been a hard year, it'll be nice to be somewhere I can just be myself."

"You do remember this is a treaty signing, right? Not a social call." Soldier said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I remember Soldier." I responded, and turned to see him cringe. "Oh what now, idiot?"

"Shut up, Midge." Soldier retorted, raising his hands to cover his eyes. "You've got that ridiculous crown on. You keep reflecting light off all those stupid rubies and sapphires and diamonds, right into my eyes, you twat."

"You just called the Queen of Lexador a 'twat'." I commented and Soldier smirked.

"I know." He said and I rolled my eyes and went back to focusing on the path we were taking instead of the banter between Esme, Soldier and myself.

* * *

I soon recognized the forest once we entered it and made our way through all the trees. I grinned and looked around, memories of rides with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana in here and the picnic with Esme. I gently kicked Cherish who went into a sprint, surprising all the men. "Come on, we want to get there as fast as possible!"

My laughs echoed around the forest and the knights jokingly grumbled something about having such a young and energetic Queen. The Sun dimmed as our ride continued, however, it looks like we'll be at Camelot faster than I expected. Light streamed through the gaps between trees and soon the trees were thinning out, suggesting that the forest was coming to an end.

"So, what do you guys all plan on doing once we get there?" I heard Soldier ask the knights.

There were mixed responses from the knights, ranging from "tavern" to "sleep" to "a woman", which resulted jeers and catcalls from the men. I shared an exasperated look with Esme, who giggled, before I cleared my throat and looked at them over my shoulder. "Sir Anthony, please keep it in your pants for a little while longer."

The men hooted with laughter, Soldier's bark-like laugh the loudest. "Well, what's your answer, milady?"

"I thought it was a question for the 'guys'." I said, turning to face forward again.

"Well, you look like enough of a man to answer." Soldier teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I muttered mischievously, before I was able to see the clearing of land leading to Camelot. "We're nearly there."

"Good, Anthony can nearly get his lass." Soldier joked quickly and I gave him a look.

"You are in the presence of two ladies-"

"I only see one." Soldier interrupted, winking at Esme, who has grown used to his sense of humour, so instead of stuttering and blushing like she used to, she just copied me and rolled her eyes.

"Soldier, what am I going to say?" I raised my voice.

"Leave Esme alone, she's too young." Soldier mocked my voice by making his high pitched.

"At least you remembered that part, but you forgot the 'she can do better than you' bit." I joked, causing Soldier to mockingly gasp, Esme to chuckle and the knights to cackle.

"She's got you there, Soldier." Sir Ivo laughed and Soldier just kicked his horse to go faster.

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically and I snickered before going back to serious when we left the forest.

"Okay everyone, get into formation." I ordered.

The knights obeyed, getting into two neat lines behind me, with Soldier next to me. Esme moved further back the line due to her status, although I didn't approve of the fact she was put down just because she was my maid. Their once jovial face morphed into serious expressions and I copied as we soon came to the moat. The guards bowed at us as we passed and made our way through the village. The villagers pointed at us and seemed focused on me, whispering between themselves. I nodded at them and kept moving onto the castle. The Sun was suggesting it was a little bit before dusk, however, that didn't faze us as we kept going.

We soon came to the gates to the castle and made our way into the courtyard, causing more bowing. Standing at the front steps of the castle of Camelot was Arthur, with his knights all lined up neatly behind him and Merlin to one side of him. I felt my heart beat skip at the sight of Merlin, however, unlike how I would've reacted to his presence when I was younger, I merely just scanned my eyes over the other men as I slowed Cherish down. I noted that there were other knights and people in the courtyard, and I immediately recognized the knights of Utus with King Roland and an older looking Prince Lucan to the right of the Camelot knights. On the left side of the Camelot knights were a couple dressed in lavish clothes, who I guessed to be King Caerleon and Queen Annis, with their knights. I stopped Cherish so she stood still, as everyone's eyes fell on me.

Arthur's jaw dropped and all the knights' eyes bulged at the sight of me. Even Merlin had a stunned look on his face as Soldier got off his horse and walked to my side. I gracefully lifted a leg over the saddle, careful not to fall with all the blue material of my dress or my silver cape. I placed my hands on Soldier's shoulders and his came to my waist as I pushed off the saddle and gently landed on the ground. Soldier stabilized me before letting go and stepping back, bowing. I made my way towards Arthur, nodding in acknowledgement to the other royals there, before coming to stand before Arthur.

I curtsied deeply, before looking up at Arthur, smiling. "Hello Arthur, thank you for being gracious enough to host this occasion."

Arthur seemed amazed and he shook his head subtly, before smiling. "Thank you for coming, Amity. I must say, you have grown."

I gave him a wider smile. "It has been a year since you last saw me. I am seventeen now."

"Yes, I remember I sent you a present." Arthur's eyes went to the silver cape I was wearing. "Which you are wearing now, I see."

"It is very comfortable." I pointed out as my knights got off their horses. "I hope we were not too late."

"No, no, you arrived just after King Roland and Prince Lucan." Arthur told me.

I nodded at them and King Roland nodded back while Prince Lucan just smiled, although his stiff posture told me he also found this rather awkward. That makes the two of us. I turned back to Arthur. "I believe I have a little sister to meet."

"Yes, Amy is up there with Guinevere and Morgana currently." Arthur looked up at the balcony, where Morgana and Gwen stood, staring down at us. In Gwen's arms was a small child wrapped in blankets.

"Brilliant, I'd love to meet her at once." I informed Arthur, who stepped back.

"You all may come inside." He raised his voice and the knights all entered with everyone coming in too. "You are still in your old chambers, I hope that's no problems."

"That is perfect." I told Arthur, who smiled but still seemed amazed for some reason.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Arthur and Gwen's chambers, hearing Gwen's voice. "Come in!"

I opened the door and entered, before smiling at the two women in front of me. Morgana stood up and rushed towards me, pulling me into a hug. "Amity! It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has." I agreed and hugged her back, before we pulled away.

"Look at you! Someone has grown up." Morgana said, eyeing me with a smirk. "No wonder the knights were so amazed by you. Even Arthur was stunned. I heard some of them mention your beauty, they were right."

"I haven't changed that much." I muttered and Morgana chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Her eyes went to the crown on my head before she stepped back. "Now, I take it there's someone in particular you want to meet."

My eyes went to Gwen, who was sitting on a chair, cradling a small body. I smiled at her, which she returned. "Come on Amity, meet your little sister."

"I've never held a baby before." I told Gwen, biting my lip but she smiled.

"Time to hold one now then." She said and she stood up, walking to me. "Okay, put one arm under her head and the other arm under her backside."

She handed Amy to me, moving my arms to show me how to support her. Gwen stepped back when she deemed me to be holding Amy right. I looked down at the baby who was clearly a mix between Arthur and Gwen. Her skin was a shade in-between theirs, more a soft caramel colour. Amy's hair was straight but dark like Gwen's. She had the same facial shape as Gwen, but the same lips as Arthur.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered, before moving my arm so I was using one to hold her, while my right hand came up and gently touched her cheek.

I jumped slightly at Arthur's unexpected voice. "She's one of the prettiest girls in the whole world. She'll be a beauty when she grows up."

I turned around to see Arthur and Merlin enter the chambers. I smiled at both of them as Arthur went to Gwen's side and Merlin stared at me, before quickly averting his eyes. "She sure will be. Such a beautiful name, Princess Amelia Pendragon."

"Do you know why we chose that name?" Gwen asked and I shook my head, my eyes going back to the little girl in my arms.

"Because of you." Arthur told me, wrapping an arm around Gwen. "We felt that it would be too hard to have two Amity's running around, and then we remembered how you pretended to be called Amelia and how strong you were when you were fighting Moraunt. Since there has already been a Ygraine and Morgana Pendgragon, we didn't want her to grow up feeling pressured to live up to some name. So, we gave her a name which was meaningful, but wouldn't cause too much trouble for her. We don't want that for our children."

My eyes watered and I looked up at them. They named Amy after me? "Thank you."

"It's fine, just be prepared to have babysitting duties since you're the big sister." Arthur teased and we all chuckled.

"Sure, I'll do them. We can have some sister bonding time. We have a lot to catch up on." I said, as Amy shifted in my arms and yawned. My eyes widened and I felt myself go all soft. "That was the cutest thing I have ever seen."

There was a snigger from the door, and we looked up to see Soldier leaning against the door frame. "Not such a big, bad Queen now, are you?"

"Shush Soldier, I can still put you in the stocks." I retorted half-heartedly as Amy slowly began to open her eyes and I was looking into dark brown eyes with hints of blue. "Wow."

"I know, Gaius was amazed the first time he saw her eyes. Apparently, eyes coloured like that is very rare." Arthur informed me and I stared down at Amy, who eyed me.

"I can see why." I said as her little hand came up and wrapped around my index finger. "Hello Amy, I'm your big sister, Amity."

There was suddenly a bad smell in the room, which was very recognizable. I scrunched up my face and looked at Arthur and Gwen, who were looking at each other. "It's your turn to change it. I changed it this morning." Arthur said and Gwen groaned.

"But I was the one up at the crack of dawn feeding her." She responded.

"I was up with you!" Arthur argued. "Because you woke me up to talk about something stupid."

"I didn't want to be awake alone!"

"Well, I changed the nappy last time. It's your turn."

"Fine." Gwen ignored Arthur's smug look and she stood up, taking Amy from me and walking into the antechamber.

I raised my eyebrow at Arthur who went on to explain. "Gwen doesn't want our kids to be raised not understanding hard work. She wants them to learn that just because they have servants, it doesn't mean their servants have to do everything for them. And due to this, she has decided that she will raise them like her mother and father raised her. She's making us change her nappy and says that there will be no wet nurse. Amy even sleeps in our room!" Arthur groaned. "I never get sleep now."

"But you can barely dress yourself. How can you get Amy dressed?" I mocked and Arthur sighed.

"Morgana dresses her. She buys all these silly frilly things and says it's her duty since she's aunty." Arthur explained and Morgana grinned at me.

"Of course, I had to, it is my duty." She said and we giggled, before I turned to Soldier.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say? Since you're here." I queried and Soldier grinned.

"Me and the knights are going to the tavern." He informed me and then simpered wickedly. "Would you like to join?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go and don't cause too much trouble!"

"Really? You don't think the knights won't cause too much trouble?" Morgana said and I sighed.

"One can hope."

* * *

I stared out my window, grinning as I leaned against the wall, just like I always had done when I lived here. Esme had taken the antechamber as her room and I could hear her unpacking things in there, however, what concerned me was I could also hear her having a constant cough.

"Esme, are you alright?" I called and I heard her try to stop coughing, before the action made her suddenly cough harder. "Esme?"

Esme came out of the antechamber, her face red as she rubbed her chest. "Fine, I think just being out in the forest and travelling all day didn't help and I've ran out of draughts to help my airways."

I frowned and made my way over to her. "You do not look well. How about you stay here and continue getting ready for the welcome feast tonight and I'll go to Gaius and see if I can get a draught to help you?"

Esme bit her lip. "Are you sure? As long as it's not too much trouble-"

"It's not trouble at all." I insisted before standing up and unclasping my cloak that I was still wearing. I took it off and handed it to her as I also removed my crown. "I'm just going to go as only Amity, since Gaius and I are friends. There's no need for titles."

Esme nodded and I quickly left my chambers, going through the corridors I had called home for nearly two years. It's hard to think I had been here since I was fourteen, when I was a scared young girl who had seen her family murdered and still had to face the murderer, as well as fight the nightmares which plagued me. I haven't had nightmares since becoming Queen, by the end of the day, I'm often half asleep due to the amount of work I have to do. I soon found the staircase leading to Gaius' quarters and climbed them before coming to the door. I knocked on it.

"Come in!" I entered at the voice and shut the door behind me, turning to see Merlin crawling under the table.

"Merlin?" Merlin jumped and there was a loud thwack as his head hit the table, causing me to gasp. "Are you alright?"

I rushed forward and crouched down as he crawled out from beneath the table, rubbing his head and blushing. "_Milady_. I didn't…er…expect you."

"Please Merlin, it's Amity." I said, before reaching forward and pushing his fringe back to see his forehead. There was a dark red mark and I frowned. "You're going to have a bruise."

Merlin grinned awkwardly. "That's really no surprise."

Merlin went to stand, but stumbled slightly and I caught him, huffing at the weight. "Let me check your pupils."

"You really don't need to-"

I stopped Merlin by making him sit up, before placing my hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes. They were a deep blue and his eyelashes made them stand out even more. I felt my heart race as he looked into mine, before I stopped myself. His pupils were the same size, which made me sigh in relief. No concussion then.

"They're fine." I whispered, but I kept my hands on his cheeks and we stared into each other eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered and I could feel his breath against my face. "You've grown up."

"I am seventeen now." I mumbled and he smiled.

"I can see that." Merlin said softly, and it felt as if we would be unable to raise our voices.

I flushed when I realized that I was just staring into his eyes, as I quickly removed my hands from his cheeks, which seemed to pull him out of some sort of trance. I stood up, giving Merlin room to stand up too. He stood and we stepped away from each other, our eyes everywhere but on each other.

Merlin cleared his throat and I clasped my hands in front of me. "Is Gaius here?"

"Sorry, he's with a patient currently. One of the villager's baby is sick." Merlin told me.

"I hope the baby is alright." I frowned and Merlin smiled comfortingly.

"It's just a common cold." He expanded on. "So, what did you need?"

"Esme has run out of draughts for her lungs." I told him and Merlin nodded.

"There aren't any already made, but if you want, I can quickly make one now." He said and I beamed.

"That would be much appreciated." I said and Merlin smiled and walked to the bookshelf, scanning the titles before pulling one out.

"Here it is." Merlin said after flicking through the pages. "It shouldn't take too long if you don't mind waiting."

"I'm fine with waiting." I said, before sitting down on the empty patient bed as Merlin got started. "How did you learn to make draughts?"

"I've watched Gaius do it enough times. He has taught me a lot." Merlin answered. "How did you know to check my pupils?"

"I train knights who are like grown men with little boy's hearts. They can get into small fights over bets and jokes which result in one of them getting whacked on the head. I've had to check pupil size far too many times now." I explained, giggling.

"Well, at least you're prepared for any more accidental table hitting." Merlin mumbled and I nodded.

"How has Camelot been over the past year?" I quizzed and Merlin shrugged.

"Same as usual, a few odd beasts every now and then, although, we did have many celebrations after Princess Amelia's birth." Merlin told me.

"She's very cute." I said. "She'll rival her mother and aunt's beauty when she's older."

"Never yours though." My eyes widened and Merlin covered his mouth. "I mean…"

"Are you calling me ugly, Merlin?" I kidded, although I felt a pang of hurt run through me.

"No, no, _no_." Merlin seemed to be searching for the right answer. "I meant that you're pretty, and er…" He flushed and I bit my lip, trying to not smile or laugh. "Um…what I mean is that you are very beautiful…and um…" Merlin suddenly knocked a vial over. He swore under his voice and then went redder, looking up at me. "Sorry for the…improper language."

"That's fine." I said, grinning. "I've heard worse from Gwaine."

Merlin smirked. "Do you remember when he got drunk and proposed to you?"

"Which time?" I joked and Merlin laughed. "Sadly for him, I have no interest in him."

"Some other knight then?" Merlin questioned and I shook my head.

"No. Not currently." I lowered my voice and Merlin smiled tightly.

"One day then." I stopped myself from protesting at his words and felt that this situation was so ironic. The man I love is saying how one day I'll love someone else.

"I'll have to see." I responded before shaking my head slightly and hopping off the bed and moving to Merlin's side. "Can I watch you making the draught?"

"If you want to." Merlin said, flushing slightly as I moved closer.

I stayed watching Merlin continue with making the draught, asking him questions every now and then before the door opened and Gaius came inside, looking surprised at me. "Milady, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Gaius, Esme needed a draught for her lungs and I came to ask you whether you could make one, however, you weren't here but Merlin offered to." I said, stepping back from Merlin after realizing we were a lot closer than I thought we were.

Gaius noticed the action and gave us a deep look. "Sorry for not being here, milady."

"It's fine, plus Merlin is nearly finished." I said and Merlin stored the draught in a vial.

"I'm done." I smiled thankfully at him.

"I suppose I'll see you tonight at the feast." I went to the door opening it.

"See you tonight." Merlin called as I left.

* * *

"Queen Amity, it's a pleasure to meet you." The young knight in front of me from Utus reached down and grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it. "I am Sir Lewis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sir Lewis." I said to the knight over the table.

I sat at the head table, beside me Gwen on my left side and King Roland on my right. Sir Lewis had decided he wished to speak to me and had come straight up to the table from his seat with the Utus knights. Esme stood behind my chair as I sat, tense but still smiling at the knight.

"You are far more beautiful than the rumours said, milady." Sir Lewis said smoothly and I gave him a smile, although it was becoming more and more fake.

"Thank you, Sir Lewis." I responded as Arthur called Merlin over for more wine.

Merlin had his way over, staring at Sir Lewis with narrowed eyes and picking up Arthur's wine, although he appeared to have misjudged the distance between the jug and the goblet. Arthur gasped when some wine landed on his lap. "Merlin! You idiot! What were you thinking? Oh wait! You _weren't_!"

"Sorry Sire." Merlin apologized as Sir Lewis pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here Sire." He handed the handkerchief to Arthur who gave him a taut smile and started patting at the stain.

"Thank you…"

"Sir Lewis." Sir Lewis bowed and Arthur nodded at him.

"Sir Lewis." Arthur repeated as my eyes went up to Merlin who was glaring at Sir Lewis.

Gwen was frowning and Morgana seemed to be giving Sir Lewis a disapproving look. I gave them a confused look at their reactions as Sir Lewis turned back to me. "Milady, may I ask for the first dance with your gracious self?"

I went to answer when Morgana interrupted me. "Sorry Sir Lewis, however, Queen Amity is unable to dance with you because she promised to have the first dance with someone else."

I gave her a bemused look. Who did I promise to dance with? I went to ask when Gwen butted in. "Yes, she did!"

Sir Lewis looked back at me. "You did?"

"I…" Gwen smiled at me and Morgana subtly nodded. "I did."

"See, she did." Morgana said tensely.

Gwen gave him a sympathetic look. "Maybe another time."

"May I enquire as to how you have promised the first dance with?" Sir Lewis questioned.

I looked over Gwen's shoulder where Merlin was watching us, an unreadable look in his eye. Merlin went and properly filled up Arthur's goblet, although he still seemed distracted. His eyes then went to me and I took in a deep breath, feeling butterflies rise in my stomach at his attention.

We caught eyes and Merlin flushed, before looking away. "Um…" I turned back to Sir Lewis. "I promised…to dance with…"

"My brother!" Gwen declared loudly and my eyes widened and I nodded, giving Sir Lewis a fake and incredibly strained smile.

"Yes…Gwen's brother." I said slowly and emotionlessly.

"Oh look! There is Elyan." Gwen said cheerfully. "Elyan! Come over here for the first dance!"

"First dance?" Elyan stood up from where he was with the knights of Camelot.

"_Yes_ Elyan, first dance with Amity." Gwen said firmly, before pointedly looking at Sir Lewis and then Merlin.

"Oh, first dance!" Elyan said, looking like he finally understood. I gave the three of them a confused look. "How could I forget? I'm sorry, milady."

"Do not worry, Elyan, it seems I must have forgotten too." I said, shooting Morgana and Gwen bewildered look.

"How about after the first dance then, milady?" Sir Lewis queried.

"Amity, you cannot! For you promised all the knights of Camelot a dance! As well as your own knights!" Morgana cried, as if it was the end of the world.

"I…did." I muttered and Sir Lewis looked put out. "I am sorry Sir Lewis, perhaps another feast."

"Of course milady." He bowed before walking off.

"Would you like to dance, Amity?" Elyan asked and I nodded, standing up.

"What were you playing at?" I hissed into Gwen and Morgana's ear.

"We couldn't let that pervert be around you. Couldn't you see the way he was looking at you? As if you are a piece of meat." Morgana's face scrunched up in disgust.

"No, he wasn't." I retorted.

"You seriously didn't see the way he was behaving around you?" I shook my head at Morgana's question. "Wow, you're even more oblivious than Arthur."

"I suppose you haven't seen the way another man has been staring jealously while that knight chatted you up then?" Gwen said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who was jealous?" The two women sighed at my question.

"Just go dance, Amity." Morgana said and I went off to dance with Elyan.

* * *

Esme unpinned my hair as I sat in the chair in front of my mirror, my feet aching from all the dancing I did with the knights. Morgana had whispered something to Arthur during my dance, who had preceded to frown and glare at Sir Lewis, before getting up and talking to his knights. After my dance with Elyan, each knight had taken it in turns to come up and request the next dance with me. With Sir Lewis' eyes on me the whole time, I felt guilty as I accepted another dance. Once I went through all Camelot's knights, my own knights felt the need to dance with me. However, while dancing, I noted it was not only Sir Lewis' eyes on me, but Merlin's.

Merlin stayed behind Arthur's chair the whole time, ready for whenever Arthur required something. Despite where he was, his eyes were always either on myself or on Sir Lewis and Sir Lewis, whenever he wasn't looking at me, was looking at Merlin. When I took a break from dancing, I quickly asked Soldier what was going on. Soldier had just taken a look between the two men and had smirked, before saying how the knights would have a new bet. He quickly left, calling out to Sir Anthony to say he had a proposition. I went to go sit back down again when Arthur came over, pulling me to dance before even asking, although he was tense the whole time, making sure I always kept my back to Sir Lewis and he was glower at the knight over my shoulder.

There was a knock on my chambers door, interrupting my thoughts, right when Esme went into the antechamber to fetch my comb which she had burrowed after accidentally leaving hers back in Lexador. "Come in."

The door opened and Merlin entered, as I stood up. "Amity." He bowed. "Gaius made some more draughts for Esme. I thought I would drop them in tonight in case she needed one during the night."

Merlin held his hand out and I took the vials from him, before placing them on the table. "Thank you, Merlin."

"It's fine." Merlin said and I smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the feast?" I gave him a concerned look. "Your head wasn't giving you grief, was it? I saw how you seemed very…out of it."

"My head was fine…I was just," he cleared his throat, "tired."

"You best be off to bed then." I said and Merlin nodded, biting his lip.

"It was nice seeing you again." He said suddenly and I felt my heart flutter. "After a year. You've changed a lot."

"A good change, I hope." I teased and he nodded.

"Yes, good." He insisted and I chuckled.

"You've changed too." I told him and Merlin blushed.

"I have?" He seemed nervous. "Good or bad?"

"Good. You're just….different." I said and Merlin got that silly grin on his face, and I pushed stray pieces of hair behind my ear to distract myself from swooning. "I'm not sure what is different though."

Merlin had a look on his face which screamed that he felt guilty. "Maybe it's just because you know about my magic now."

"Maybe." I shrugged, before grinning. "You'll have to show me a magic trick, one day."

Merlin smiled. "How about now?"

I beamed at him, feeling excited. I haven't seen many magic tricks other than when Merlin was fighting Cary. "Sure."

"Amity, do you want me to tie your hair?" Esme called from the antechamber.

"Yes please." I said back and Merlin bit his lip.

"I can show you something later if it's too late now." He said and I frowned, my excitement going. Merlin seemed to pick up on my change in feelings, because he then went on quickly. "Or I can do something quickly."

"Do something quick!" I cheered, before blushing. "As long as that's alright with you."

"I know what I'll do." Merlin clasped his hands in front of me and rubbed them together, shutting his eyes. "**Blostma**."

He then separated his hands, showing in his palm, where a daisy was lying. I gasped and smiled up at him as he held it out. I took it and twirled it in my fingers, smiling up at him. "Did you know that flowers have meanings?"

"They do?" Merlin smiled, looking curious.

I nodded. "Yes, my mother use to have a book where all the flower meanings were written. I once memorized it for fun. I can still remember most of the meanings."

"You memorized a book for fun?" Merlin teased and I giggled and nodded. "Fine then, miss know-it-all, what does a daisy mean?"

I sniffed the daisy, staring at him over the top of it. "Innocence, beauty, purity, simplicity, loyalty," I paused, "love that conquers all. It's meant to represent someone who is a loyal lover and loves someone very much. Enough to do anything for them. A far deeper love than I think most will ever feel."

We stayed in silence as Merlin seemed to have paled, looking between me and the flower, before muttering. "Love that conquers all."

"Merlin, are you alright?" I questioned and he jumped.

"Fine milady, I was just…thinking…about flowers…and their meanings." He said, looking very torn with himself. "I must head off. I have to get up early due to work. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." I said and he practically ran out of the room as Esme entered my chambers with my comb in hand.

"Sorry I took so long, I dropped the comb under my bed and had to crawl under it to get it out." She informed me, before raising an eyebrow at the flower. "Where did you get that? And did I hear voices?"

"Merlin visited." I whispered and she looked puzzled, but was smiling.

"And he gave you a flower?"

"Because I wanted him to do a magic trick." I told her, before pointing at the vials on the table. "He actually came to give you some draughts, but you were busy when he came. He just left."

"Oh well," Esme said, smiling at me with a look in her eye which suggested she knew something I didn't. "How about plaiting that hair of yours then?"

I nodded and sat down in my chair, twirling the daisy in my finger tips and sniffing it gently, before whispering to myself with thoughts of Merlin in my head. "Love that conquers all."

**And that's it! Aww, in case you didn't understand, the reason the men were so 'stunned' was because Amity had grown up a lot over the year, and had become a very beautiful and womanly lady who is also a whole lot more mature. If you're confused by Merlin's behavior, he finds her attractive, which is freaking him out because a) Amity is Arthur's ward b) she's young enough to be his little sister or even his daughter if he had kids young and c) she's not only Queen but she's also someone he once viewed to be like a sister to him. I also wanted to say, I didn't chose a rose for that last scene because it would've been too much like that Merlin/Freya scene and red roses mean 'I love you'. Merlin doesn't realise he loves her yet, he is just very attracted to her and very distracted by her beauty, as well as the jealously he feels around Sir Lewis. Maybe there will be some more jealousy coming from him! Anyway, onto the reviews!**

_**Guest (1)**_** – I went straight to 17! Haha, thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (2) **_**– I'm so sorry about the currency mistake! I was typing this really late at night, as well as rushing it, and because I live in Australia, I just wrote in dollars! I didn't even question it until you brought it up and then I was just like 'Dammit! England does have pennies/pounds'. Well, at least that is the biggest mistake I've made so far and it isn't an overly big mistake, hopefully :P Thanks for correcting it, I usually would've seen it after re-reading the chapter, but I was still really tired, so I didn't pick up on it. Thanks for telling me though! I'll make sure to remember in the future! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Haha, I loved writing the scene about Amity's coronation. I've been waiting for months to do it **** Haha, I'll make sure to put more hugs in just for you! Was the daisy scene and head hitting the table scene enough? Is there anything else in particular you'd like to see them do while Merlin is starting to crush on her? Merthur is a lovely thing, although I have this issue of shipping Merthur and Arwen! Oh well, I'll just have to go with both of them! I'm glad you like the idea of an Uther/OC fic, I always liked Uther's character, seeing as he was a good guy portrayed to be bad due to his bad actions with his good intentions (did that make sense? I wrote all of this at 11pm, so sorry if there's lots of mistakes). I'll just see if I do write another Merlin fanfic after this, but I'll try to finish this one first before adding more onto my load! Plus, I can't decide whether I'd have a modern or medieval day Merthur fic! Thanks for telling me the time skip part, it sure helped when it came to writing! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**Lbunny**_** – I'll make sure to add more Merity! Considering that Merlin now thinks she's beautiful (and hot, but he wouldn't say that…to her face at least!). I think there will be a lot more Merity, but Amity might seem a bit oblivious because she's spent years loving a man who she felt would never love her back, so she just ignores obvious signs because she wouldn't want to get her hopes up! But there will be a lot more Merity! I'm glad my story makes you smile and thanks for reviewing!**

_**Amy**_** – What did you think about the baby Amelia? I probably will write about the two families in the future, I already have a few names and relationships prepared ;) I do know when Merlin and Amity eventually get married, and let's just say, you won't have to wait too long, however, for now I just want to make the time realistic, since he's only just considering her attractive. But don't fret! The amount of Merity is going up by a lot now! And thanks for thinking it was epic! I didn't feel it was necessary to have action because I didn't want to put too much drama in one chapter and I felt just the coronation business was enough drama **** Haha, I'm glad you had something to read on your way and at school! I did do the one year gap, what did you think about it? Although I am going to refer to something which happened during the one year, but my main focus is now making it obvious that Merlin likes Amity. I can't wait for Hunith or the dragon either! You have a really good imagination, don't you? I like that! Everybody needs imagination! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Thanks for telling me what you wanted! It made it easier for writing and deciding about the chapter! Thanks for writing your fic! And in response to your P.S., yes, I do find that spell check corrects things that are already correct and sometimes, if it's just written a word in a different way, like the American way instead of the English/Australian way, I'll allow it. However, other times, I'll just sit there and change it until spell check finally accepts that I wrote it like that for a reason :P Thanks for reviewing!**

_**natasadeli**_** – AMITY IS QUEEN! :P I hope it was a good surprise! I felt it was time for a change in the story, so that was the change! Merity will probably be the next change (as in, it will start happening since it already is!). Thanks for reviewing and loving it, as well as helping me with whether I should do the one year gap **

_**221b has a tardis**_** – I did skip to 17! (thanks for telling me what you wanted, by the way, it helped when coming to writing the chapter) what did you think about it? **** I'm glad you're crazy fangirl screaming over Merity and I can promise you, there will be more! You have even seen some jealous Merlin so far (which, while Sir Lewis is around, there will be more of that side to him). I was thinking I might allow them to go on a walk together and have a heart-to-heart. I'll just have to see! What would you like me to do with them? Since you're crazy fangirl screaming and I know from my own experience of crazy fangirl screaming that I have my own ideas of what should happen (don't get me started on season 5 of Merlin! There's a lot I have in my own opinion on those episodes – to be honest, I pretend season 5 doesn't exist and I stop it at season 4, where Gwen has just been crowned Queen! :P). Thanks for reviewing and being hooked on my story!**


	29. Lilies and Peonies

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I just want to apologise if there's any mistakes in the chapter, because I rushed it a lot to post it on time! I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs!**

Chapter 28

Lilies and Peonies

I sat in front of the mirror in my chambers as Esme finished braiding my hair. She smiled at me and stepped back. "Thank you Esme." I said when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Sir Lewis stepped in, surprising both Esme and myself. "Milady, sorry for the lack of notice."

"No, it's fine. What can I help you with, Sir Lewis?" I questioned and he gave me a small smile.

"I was wondering whether you would like to accompany me on a walk?" He asked.

I shared a look with Esme who seemed more cautious. I sighed and turned back to Sir Lewis, who was looking hopeful. "Yes, I'll join you."

"How about now?" Sir Lewis seemed to be elated at my response.

I chuckled, although asking myself why I agreed. "Sure." Sir Lewis then held his arm out and I came forward, linking our arms together, before looking over my shoulder at Esme. "Feel free to have the afternoon off."

She nodded, seeming concerning and Sir Lewis led us out of my chambers, down the hallways and out the front doors of the castle. "How about we go to the marketplace?"

"That is fine with me." I said, despite Sir Lewis had already made us started heading towards it, not noticing the look I gave him. Doesn't he know of the way you speak to a Queen? I'm meant to choose what to do, not be told what to do. Usually, I wouldn't make such a big fuss, but I don't really feel like going out with him right now.

"Might I just say, last night you looked beautiful, your highness. Very delectable in that gown you were wearing." Sir Lewis grinned as descended down the front steps.

"Thank you…Sir Lewis." I gave him a shocked look, but then smiled. Very delectable? I've never been told that before.

"So, how are you, milady?" he queried as we made our way to the marketplace.

"Fine. How are you?" Sir Lewis seemed to take this as an invitation to start prattling on about himself.

I made sure to nod politely and make noises as if I was actually listening to him while we made our way into the marketplace, people bowing to me as I passed. Sir Lewis had decided he wanted to start talking about his love for horse riding, and rarely let me say anything, so I just paid more attention to our surroundings.

"Sir Lewis!" One of the knights of Utus called and Sir Lewis looked at me.

"I'm sorry milady, but I need to go speak to Sir Edward." Sir Lewis pulled his arm away from mine and bowed before walking off as I sighed in relief.

"Amity!" I turned to see Morgana and Gwen coming towards us, Amy in Gwen's arms.

"Morgana! Gwen! I am so happy to see you two!" I rushed towards them, smiling at Amy.

"Did we just see Sir Lewis?" Gwen asked and I nodded.

"He asked me to join him for a walk, I didn't have the heart to say no." I groaned. "Nor did I know how much of a bore he is, or how self-centered he is either."

"You should've just said no." Morgana told me and I silently agreed with her. "Plus, you walking around the marketplace, arms linked with a knight, gives a wrong message. Especially to a certain manservant."

I rolled my eyes before hearing a loud and obnoxious laugh. "Merlin! You are way too funny!"

I looked over my shoulder to see a maid talking to Merlin, who was smiling with his hands in his pockets. The maid touched his arm and smiled up at him as Merlin said something to her which made her laugh even louder. "_Who_ on Earth is Merlin speaking to?"

"Are you jealous, Amity?" Gwen grinned and I shook my head. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I just think that Merlin could do better than some girl who'll run off to another man after she's broken his heart." I said and Morgana smirked.

"But how could Merlin really do better? He is a servant after all." She pointed out and I glowered at the girl.

"_Who_ is that servant girl, anyway?" I retorted as the girl cackled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask her." Morgana joked and my eyes narrowed on the servant girl.

I turned back to Morgana and Gwen. "That girl is no competition with me."

Morgana raised an eyebrow pointedly and looked at the two a few metres away. "Are you positive about that?"

I whirled around again and gasped. Merlin shook his head about something and then reached over to the girl, handing her a flower. The girl took the flower, saying something to Merlin who was shrugging. She then smiled and Merlin laughed. I glowered at the servant girl as Merlin then took the flower from her and put it behind her ear. The situation was so much like the one Merlin and I shared last night when he gave me his flower. He probably makes many for different girls who start flirting with him. The girl seemed very taken by the action of him giving her the flower and was clearly swooning. "Who does that girl think she is?"

"A friend of Merlin's by the look of it." Gwen guessed and I stepped towards them. "Amity, you can't just go up to them!"

"And why not?" I snapped, before moaning. "I thought I finally had a chance. It seems I was wrong."

Gwen and Morgana shared a horrified look. "I'm sure you're just taking this the wrong way, Amity! Don't go making up false accusations!"

"He and the girl are clearly more than friends." I hissed while I crossed my arms over my chest. "I might as well accept that Merlin and I never had a chance."

"I think that you are just taking it the wrong way, Amity." I gave Morgana a look. "Oh no, not that look. Arthur has a similar look. That look always equals trouble."

"Maybe Merlin was right." I whispered. "Maybe I should just accept a knight. I mean, a knight is a better social status than a servant, especially when I'm Queen."

"No, no you shouldn't." Gwen insisted, borderline desperate. "Please, whatever you're planning, don't do it. You'll regret it. Merlin doesn't care for that girl-"

"Queen Amity!" We all turned to face Sir Lewis who made his way towards us. "Sorry for the interruption. Would you like to continue our walk?"

I inwardly smirked as my eyes went to Merlin and the girl again and bitterness filled me. If that girl can have Merlin, than I can have anybody…just not the man I actually want. "Of course, Sir Lewis." I quickly took his arm again and started walking through the marketplace, making sure to laugh loudly at some bad joke Sir Lewis made as we passed Merlin and the girl.

"You're _so_ funny, Sir Lewis." I giggled, ignoring Merlin as we kept walking and I noted Merlin's eyes stayed on us as we passed.

* * *

"What were you thinking Amity?" Morgana shouted when I finally entered my chambers after the long walk with Sir Lewis. Morgana and Gwen had gone to my chambers, waiting for my return while Esme just cleaned. "Now you've gone and ruined everything."

"What are you going on about now, Morgana?" I asked.

"Merlin has started to like you! Wasn't his reaction to Sir Lewis at the feast last night obvious enough? Pouring wine on Arthur's lap only because he was too busy watching Sir Lewis try to flirt with you!" Morgana looked ready to breathe fire. "And then you have to go and _ruin_ it by making him lose all hope!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, feeling a headache developing in my temples.

"Sit down Amity." Gwen nodded at the seat next to her and I groaned and marched over to the seat, flopping down and feeling like a little kid just told off and made to sit in the naughty corner.

"Merlin doesn't like me-"

"He thinks you're beautiful!" Morgana butted in. "He told me so."

I felt a small grin come onto my face. "He did?" I quickly cleared my throat and made myself sound less lovesick. "But that doesn't mean he wants to be with me."

"Yes, because he's confused! You were always out of bounds, Amity. Arthur's ward! Everybody knows not to touch Arthur's ward! But now you're not the King's ward, you're a grown up woman who is very mature and beautiful. You're not the little girl you were when you arrived here. This frightens Merlin. He doesn't realise that he likes you, he just knows that all of a sudden, you're back and better than ever." Morgana yelled, sounding very frustrated. "He doesn't know what he's feeling yet, he hasn't had years to understand his feelings like you have! And now, he thinks he has no chance because you went prancing around the marketplace on the arm of one of the most disgusting knights I have ever met! And that girl you judged too quickly was not romantically involved with Merlin."

"And how would you know that?" I asked, annoyed at Morgana.

"Because her name is Joanna, she works in the kitchens. She also happens to just have a huge crush on Merlin, but it's not returned. She's tried everything on him for years, but it's never worked. Merlin doesn't like her like you are insinuating he does." Esme informed me from where she was standing by my wardrobe.

"And why does this all matter?" I asked, trying to get my head around everything.

"Why does it all matter? Because Amity," Morgana stepped forward, "Merlin was starting to like you, but now that you have gone and shown off what seems to be the start of a relationship with Sir Lewis, he believes he has no chance. He's prepared to just pretend that spark of attraction isn't real. He'll just move on and get to know some servant girl, most likely to be dear Johanna!"

I sighed and ran a hand over my braided hair. Great, so now I've ruined all chances with Merlin. Great work Amity, just great.

* * *

"Amity," Arthur said, smiling at me as I made my way into the hall, all the other Kings and Queen already there. "It is wonderful to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Arthur." I nodded at everyone before standing in-between Arthur and King Roland.

"We were wondering whether you'd like to join us on a hunt? Since you have been known to ride with us in the past?" Arthur seemed professional in his comment, although the cheeky glint in his eyes makes me know that he remembers when we went on the hunt with Princess Mithian and I nearly shot him with an arrow.

"Oh, yes, I will join you." I said. Anything to distract me from the current situation.

"Great, we shall get the horses ready. Would you like to get changed into something more appropriate for the sport?" He suggested and I nodded.

"At once." I said, before leaving the hall.

I was soon changed into breeches, a shirt and my proper Lexador cape with the crest on it. Esme had decided not to join us since she was still recovering from the long ride from Lexador to Camelot. Esme walked with me to where the knights, horses and royals were standing, all ready for the hunt. Although I don't like hunting, I'm pretty sure it would be frowned upon if I didn't join them since I don't have a man to take my place. Queen Annis, Gwen and Morgana decided to stay at the castle, while King Caerleon, Arthur, King Roland and Prince Lucan were going.

"You're horse is ready, milady." A servant bowed to me and I smiled at him, but it faltered when Merlin came running down the stairs.

I averted my eyes just when there was a high-pitched squeal. Arthur looked confused while many of the knights cringed at the sound. "What was _that_?"

"The sound of a banshee, sire." Gwaine kidded.

"Merly!" The same girl from the marketplace ran down the stairs called after Merlin, who flushed bright red. "Wait up!"

"Oh wait, I was wrong. Merlin's girlfriend." Gwaine corrected. "Hey _Merly_." Gwaine laughed and directed his last comment to Merlin, who looked incredibly embarrassed as my eyes narrowed on the maid.

"Milady, do you want a hand getting onto your horse?" I jumped at Sir Lewis' unexpected question.

"Joanna!" Merlin seemed surprised but not saddened by the girl's appearance.

"Yes please, Sir Lewis." I said as he put his hands onto my waist and lifted me up.

"Might I just say, even dressed in breeches and a shirt, you still look very gorgeous, your majesty." I hoisted my leg over the saddle and sat down, picking up the reigns while flushing at his comment. "There you go, milady." Sir Lewis said once I was fully seated, leaning closer to me and grabbing my gloved hand and kissing it. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Trust me, she is." Soldier suddenly butted in, stepping forward and starting to neaten up my Lexador cloak. "Don't worry, Sir Lachlan, I've got it."

"It's Sir Lewis." Sir Lewis corrected, but Soldier just grinned smugly.

"Sorry, I must have misheard." Soldier then looked at me. "Comfortable, milady? Because if not, I know one of the knights mentioned you could share with Merlin."

I flushed and my eyes went to Merlin who had Joanna patting him on the arm…again. Joanna then leaned up and kissed his cheek, as I looked away. "Thank you for the offer, Soldier, however I am comfortable."

"Good, good." Soldier smirked at me, before looking innocently at Sir Lewis. "Now, Sir Lambert, would you like to go and get seated on your horse so the Queen has some space?"

"It is Sir Lewis." Sir Lewis repeated and I saw Morgana hide her smirk by pretending to gasp and cover her mouth at something Gwen said.

"Sorry again, I have a very bad memory." Soldier apologized, although I could hear the lack of sincerity in it.

"That's fine, good man." Sir Lewis chuckled. "Perhaps you could take some extra herbs to help with your memory?"

Soldier gave Sir Lewis a flat look. "Yes, perhaps."

"Alright men! On your horses." Arthur called as he mounted his while the knights got onto theirs.

"Goodbye Merlin! Stay safe." Joanna shouted and I rolled my eyes, who does she think she is? His mother.

"Gosh, she's sickening." Soldier whispered to me as we headed out of the courtyard on our horses. "You'd look much better with Merlin than that whiny twig."

"Soldier." I warned in a hiss and he rolled his eyes.

"You see, you would be protective of him and the two of you would look together with your contrasting good looks. I mean, just imagine your children!" Soldier kept going on about how I'm so much better than Joanna.

"Soldier, there is nothing between me and Merlin. He is fine to be with whoever he wants to be with!" I snapped quietly and Soldier smirked.

"You know, I think Merlin would be a good King. Sir Lewis on the other hand, not so much. I'd much rather have a King who loves his Queen then a King who lusts for his Queen." With that, Soldier kicked his horse to go faster so he was riding up beside Sir Anthony, who cheered at the sight of his partner in crime, making all the other men laugh.

I stayed riding in silence, considering what Soldier said with my eyes lowered, before I slowly brought them up to see Merlin watching me from where he was with Arthur at the front. He blushed slightly and looked away, as I stared longingly at his back. My eyes then went to Sir Lewis, who was talking loudly about how he once caught a deer which was enough to fill all six of his siblings when he was ten. If I was to choose between the two of them, which would be the wiser decision to go for? The man who is merely a servant to a King or a man who is a knight? The man who is kind to all those around him or the man who can only seem to talk about himself? A man who is self-sacrificing or an arrogant man who only cares for himself? A man from a poor background or the man with more wealth than he would ever need in life? An older man or a younger man? A sweet man or a socially acceptable man? A lover or a player?

"Queen Amity?" I gasped and turned to see Prince Lucan looking at me. "Are you alright, milady?"

"Prince Lucan…I…sorry, I was just thinking about…issues." I said, trying to gather my thoughts, blushing when Merlin peeked at me over his shoulder, before Arthur said something to him which made him turn his direction back to the King.

"I do hope they are not disconcerting matters, your highness." Prince Lucan said, his emerald eyes looking deeply into mine.

"No, they're just little factors I need to remember." I muttered, before smiling at the Prince, albeit awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"Fine, just dealing with every day as it comes." He peered out over the distance ahead of us. "And yourself?"

"Much the same as you." I commented and he nodded.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Prince Lucan said and I silently agreed with him, just as King Roland raised his hand and everyone stopped moving.

King Roland then raised the crossbow he was carrying and fired off into the distance, all those actually interested in hunting stayed silent and tense, before they sighed. "Just missed, King Roland!" Arthur said and King Roland shrugged.

"It must be the crossbow." He said.

"More like your old age." Prince Lucan joked, causing everyone to laugh.

King Roland turned around to look at his son with a humourous glint in his eyes. "Oh you cheeky little bugger!"

"Let's see if we can track that deer down." Arthur then looked at Merlin. "Merlin, go find the arrow."

"Why? It was fired off and flew far away." Merlin said and Arthur glared at him.

"Merlin, just do as I say for once. Do I have to remind you who is King here?" Arthur had the warning tone in his voice which told Merlin to obey.

Merlin sighed and hopped off his horse, admitting defeat. In a split second decision, I jumped off my horse. "I'll go with Merlin to look for the arrow, too."

Everyone seemed surprised as I walked to Merlin's side. "Amity, are you sure-"

"Yes Arthur." I interrupted him. "Plus, the walk will do me well." I looked at Merlin and started to walk off. "Come along, Merlin."

We trekked through the trees and searched for the arrow. "The arrow sure went far." I said eventually.

"You don't have to do this, Amity. You should be back there, on your horse, with all the other royals." Merlin responded, his eyes on the forest floor.

"Truth be told, Merlin, I don't want to be here." I said, turning around as I looked for the arrow. "I don't approve of hunting."

"Nor do I." Merlin said and I stopped turning to look at him as we stared at each other. "It's a completely unfair sport."

"And very bloody, with one side all prepared with weapons-"

"And the other is defenseless." Merlin and I smiled at each other when we realized that we agreed on something. "You are one of the first nobles I know not to approve of the sport."

"Sport?" I snorted in a very unladylike manner. "More like slaughter."

Merlin stayed quiet before starting to look for the arrow again. "You sure are one of a kind."

"A good kind, I hope." I said and he smiled at me.

"Yes, a very good kind." He confirmed. I went back to looking for the arrow, hiding my smile from his comment. My eyes landed on some flowers growing in the soil and I laughed. "What is it?""

"They're my favourite flowers!" I pointed to the bunch of pink flowers. "They're peonies!"

"They're very pretty." Merlin said, and I giggled.

"I've always loved peonies." I informed Merlin.

"They're not exactly a lavish flower though. I would expected something fancier for a royal, such as roses or lilies." Merlin mumbled and I bit my lip.

"Believe it or not, I don't actually like more expensive things. Even the inferior of things can still hold some beauty." I told him and he chuckled.

"Aren't you just a bundle of wise quotes." He teased and I laughed.

"Of course, that's what I get for being a Queen. A whole load of wise quotes." I joked, causing Merlin to grin and I felt my stomach churn with butterflies at the sight. "Maybe you could pick them for your friend."

"My friend?" Merlin looked confused and I felt my smile start to fall off as I remember the girl who kissed his cheek.

"Joanna." I murmured and Merlin had a look of understanding.

"I would, except that would give her the wrong idea." Merlin explained and I gave him a bemused look. "I really don't like Joanna romantically."

"She seems to like you romantically." I replied.

Merlin grimaced. "Just because she might be pining for me doesn't mean I have to return her feelings."

"Unrequited love." A part of me felt relief that Merlin didn't like Joanna, while another part of me felt sorry for the girl. I understand what it is like to love someone who doesn't love you back.

"Yeah, although I have to give it Joanna, she is a very stubborn person who tries hard." He cringed. "But she doesn't seem to understand 'no'." Merlin said and I gave him a small smile.

"At least you're nice about it and you don't mock her for her feelings." I spoke gently and Merlin suddenly cheered.

"Found the arrow." He told me, picking it up and showing me. "Now, let's just back to Arthur-" Merlin suddenly cut off, his eyes widening and he dropped the arrow, leaping forward. "Amity!"

I cried out when his body slammed into me and we fell to the ground just as an arrow flew over our heads and landed on the ground a few metres away. My eyes stayed wide and we panted, are faces very close to each other's.

"You just saved my life." I whispered and Merlin's breath brushed across my face.

"You just were nearly shot." He uttered before sitting up and we blushed when we saw just how close we were to each other. Merlin stood up, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. "Let's get Arthur, he needs to know-"

With that, there were suddenly many men running out from between the trees, directly towards us. My hand went to where my sword usually sat on my belt, before I realized I hadn't bothered bringing my sword.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted and we heard Arthur's calls and the sounds of horses' hooves. "Get behind me."

Merlin pushed me behind him and raised his hands as men were thrown back into the air. Some landed on the ground and stayed there, while other's paused before getting back to their feet. Merlin started blasting more men back, but we were soon becoming surrounded.

"We're out numbered!" I screamed when a man grabbed me from behind. "Merlin!"

"_No_." Merlin turned and reached out, grasping my hand and tugging me to him. "**Oferswinge!**"

The man was thrown back and the force of Merlin's tug scent me flying forward and into his arms. We fell onto the floor again, although I was on top this time. We clutched each other for comfort as another man came closer and his friends began to circle around us. We were completely outnumbered.

"There's too many." I muttered and Merlin swallowed thickly.

"_Arthur_!" I tried screaming again.

"Find them!" I heard Arthur command, although he seemed to be close, but not close enough.

"They're just a servant and some girl. I see no use in them." The man closest to us said, so he shrugged and turned back to his men. "Kill them."

My eyes widened and I looked down at Merlin as the people came closer. I'm about to die. I have no weapon to protect myself and Merlin looks exhausted. There are just too many people for him to take on. I bit my lip, I suppose it's now or never to admit to Merlin my feelings. "Merlin, there's something I want you to know."

"What?" Merlin asked and he blasted more people away, but they seemed to be just coming to close.

"I had never planned on saying this in such a situation." I started and he sent more people flying away. "However, I have something to tell you. Something very important."

Merlin paused in what he was doing to look at me. "What is it?"

"I…I lov-" I was interrupted when there were shouts and the knights of Camelot, Utus, Caerleon and Lexador came riding towards the men and began to fight them.

I got off Merlin and we stood up and Merlin started to battle more people with his magic. I looked around for a weapon, but I could see none for me to take. Merlin noticed my unprotected state as well. "Stick with me." He said and more people rushed at us, who Merlin easily sent them flying back.

Soon, the men were all on the ground, unconscious or dead. Arthur turned to Merlin and myself, before running towards us after he had leapt off his horse during the fray. "Amity! Are you alright?"

Arthur pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tightly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"That's so good to hear." Arthur kissed my forehead and I continued.

"Thanks to Merlin." I stepped back and looked up at Arthur. "Merlin pushed me out of the way of an arrow directly aimed at me. He also fought the men until we were overpowered. If it weren't for Merlin, I would definitely be dead by now."

Arthur's eyes went to Merlin, who seemed embarrassed. "Once again, you manage to amaze me Merlin."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin responded quickly.

"It's wasn't a compliment." Arthur replied, before pausing and sighing. "I'm shocked to be saying this, but thank you."

"It's fine." Merlin said and Arthur nodded at him before turning to me.

"Let's get you safe."

* * *

I stayed in my chambers once we returned. A meeting between the neighboring kingdoms, which had been arranged for after the hunt, had been put off until further notice, giving a chance for everyone to recover from the fight. I had slept during the afternoon, before waking up just as the Sun was beginning to dim when there was a knock on my door, which had surprised me. Esme had gone off to get some dresses I had ordered from the seamstress in the marketplace. I got off my bed, neatening my hair and smoothing out my dress before walking to the door and opening it, surprised to see Sir Lewis standing there, holding a very large and fancy bunch of lilies in his hands.

"Sir Lewis, I wasn't expecting you." I said and he smiled.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" I stepped out into the corridor and shut my chambers door, not feeling like having him seeing a second glance of my bedroom, one was enough.

"No, I was just resting. Is there anything you need?" I questioned and Sir Lewis held out the lilies.

"These are for you, milady. I had them sent here from Nemeth myself. The finest lilies they have there. Lilies are very rare over there, but very beautiful. Almost as beautiful as your stunning self." I took the large bunch of lilies from him, smiling although I just really want to give them back. Maybe I could give them to Esme to hand out among the maids. I'm sure they'd love some lilies.

"Thank you, Sir Lewis, you're very kind." I gave him the response I had been taught to say since I was a child when faced with a situation I didn't like, but had to stay respectable and proper in.

"It's nothing, just a penny out of my family's great fortune." He then reached forward, grabbing my free hand and kissing the back of it.

I heard the sound of footsteps but paid no attention to it when my eyes caught a small card attached to the flowers. "There's a card too."

"Yes, just for you. Another small token of my affections." I scanned the card quickly. _To Queen Amity, I hope you accept these flowers from my gracious self. They are not half as beautiful as you, despite their cost. With kind regards, Sir Lewis of Utus._

"That's very sweet, Sir Lewis." I said, and my hands began to itch just to throw the flowers to the floor.

"You're very welcome, milady. I hope today wasn't too hard on you." He then stepped back after kissing my hand again.

"I'm fine." I responded lightly and he smiled.

"I best be going, your highness. I hope to see you at dinner tonight." He bowed to me.

"Yes, tonight." I said and he quickly walked down the corridor.

I waited for him to leave before I went to go back in, however, I stopped when my eyes landed on the other figure walking down the opposite end of the corridor. Merlin had his back to me and in his right hand was a bouquet of flowers. His shoulders were hunched slightly and I could see that he was very tense as he ran a hand through is hair. Slowly, the flowers slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor, having a dramatic affect as a few petals fell off and some of the flowers fell out of the bouquet. I began to call out to Merlin, but his name died in my throat as I watched him leave the corridor, leaving the flowers behind. I slowly made my way down the corridor, kneeling onto the floor and dropping the lilies to pick up Merlin's flowers. I gasped as I recognized the flowers as peonies, the same pink ones from the forest. I sniffed them and shut my eyes at the comforting scent, before opening my eyes again and frowning. The petals were already somewhat bruised and the stems were shoddily cut, unlike the lilies Sir Lewis gave me, which were supposedly perfect in every way. The bunch of lilies were at least four times the size of the bunch of flowers Merlin had, and instead of a piece of string tying them together, the lilies had cream ribbon. However, I still preferred the flowers from Merlin. I stayed kneeling on the ground for a few moments, clutching the flowers Merlin dropped, as night came closer and I had to admit to myself that I had gotten myself into a very difficult situation.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Sir Lewis, your money." Sir Lewis smirked and he took the pouch from the man, opening it and checking the coins inside. "You'll find the whole lot in there. Every last coin you asked for."

"Good. Is there also enough to pay for the flowers?" Sir Lewis questioned and the man nodded.

"There will be more, only if you promise to complete you part of the agreement."

Sir Lewis raised an eyebrow. "I always succeed."

"Unfortunately, my men were unable to kill the Queen today. That stupid manservant got in the way." The man leaned further back in his chair, lifting his feet to rest them on the table.

"He seems to get in the way all the time. I'm sure you've heard of the rumours, sire?" Sir Lewis sat down on a chair in front of the desk, facing the man in front of him.

"Of course I have, and the knights and those ladies close to Amity have the most obvious reactions. Clearly, they believe in the love between Queen Amity and the servant-"

"Merlin. Arthur's manservant is named Merlin." Sir Lewis supplied. "And he seems to be very taken by the Queen. He also seems to be very insecure as well."

"Well, perhaps you could use that to your advantage." The man responded, before leaning forward. "I just want Queen Amity dead as soon as possible. Moraunt and Amfortas believe that we are working together to take her down, however, once Amity is dead, they will be easy targets too."

Sir Lewis smirked. "I completely agree Sire, and I will make sure to deliver to final blow as soon as possible."

"Good. Now leave and get to the feast, sweep the Queen off her feet. Show her the romance she has longed for years. Then show her what happens to little girls who try to play dress ups." Sir Lewis stood at the command and bowed to the man in front of him. "I do not want peace. I do not want to sign this treaty. And I most certainly do not want a man from servant heritage to rule Lexador as the prophecies suggest will happen."

"Yes, sire, I understand." Sir Lewis left the room and King Caerleon stayed where he was seated, smirking as he reached forward and took a sip from his goblet.

"And nor do I want the son of Sir Rayner alive. Your days are also numbered, young Lewis. Such an impressionable man." King Caerleon said and someone cleared their throat.

"Are you ready for the feast, Caerleon?" He turned to see Queen Annis, who then held her hand out to him. "I have something extra for the Queen if Sir Lewis is not successful."

"Good, my Queen." King Caerleon stood up and made his way to his Queen. "Very good, and very soon, Lexador will be ours."

_**Destiny Xavier16**_** – I will try to continue writing more! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**bilboswaggins2 **_**– Haha, I'm glad you find Amity and Merlin so adorable together and that the scenes make you happy! Yes, the Arwen and Merthur shipping issue can make life hard at times, but oh well :P I'll have to see about the more fanfics bit, although I can say that there's not going to be more until this one is over :P Thanks for reviewing again! :D**

_**Amy **_**– Aww, I'm glad you like the baby and when Arthur complains (haha, I've watched a lot of those videos on youtube of funny Merlin moments, so I've seen many scenes when he's complained!). Yes, he is attracted to her, but they will be getting closer! After all, he felt worried enough after the attack on them that he brought her flowers…well, kind of brought her flowers :P Yep, I'm from Australia, where are you from? (out of curiousity!) Haha, and you do have a good imagination! Hunith and the Dragon are going to appear soon! I promise! I took up your suggestion of Amity and Merlin being jealous, so I brought in Joanna! However, Merlin knows she's flirting, but I just made her flirting really over the top and obvious. Although, in the future, there will be someone flirting with Merlin and he won't realise (not to reveal too much! :P) I also brought in Gwen and Morgana, like you wanted! Did you actually like that scene? I did want to make Amity's jealousy obvious and also her inability to realise that Merlin is starting to like her. Nonetheless, there will be more jealous moments in the future and maybe even after they are together ;) And in relation to the daisy thing, because they were not properly 'in love' I didn't decide on roses because they mean 'I love you', and it would've been too much like the scene between Freya/Merlin in their episode. The daisy was significant because it said 'love that conquers all' and I guess you can tell whose love it is who is going to conquer ;) I would tell you why Merlin ran off so suddenly, but I think the scene where Morgana was saying how he was frightened because he was finding her attractive explains that question! I'm glad you liked Amy's name and the reason she was called Amy!**

_**Lbunny **_**– Haha, thanks for loving Merity! I hope there will be many more awesome Merity chapters to come! Aww, you are so sweet! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (1)**_** – I will go with the heart to heart between them, I have a few ideas on how that is going to play out! Haha, jealous Merlin is pretty good, but when they're both jealous, that makes it a little bit different! :P I'm glad the chapter made your day **** Thank you for reviewing! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon **_**– I'm glad you liked the chapter and the name Merity! Well, considering that Annis and Caerleon want to kill her and that you know that Moraunt and Amfortas are after her as well, is that enough drama? :P Haha, I have an idea when Merlin realizes, and there will be a bit where he completely understands his feelings, but doesn't act on them (just to prewarn in case you don't like the suspense those scenes give :P). I do like your suggestion! I love it when people make suggestions and yours was a good one :D Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**xlydiax **_**– I'm glad you liked Merlin's jealousy and you will see more of it! And also, I don't like it when stuff happens when they're travelling to Camelot, I often just want them to get straight to the place, which is why I didn't describe their riding in as much detail as some others would! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (2) **_**– I can certainly make it so that Merlin is caught playing with baby Amelia! Thanks for the suggestion because I really like it! Amity would certainly swoon at the sight! **** Thanks for reviewing **

_**Guest (3) **_**– I'm bringing Merity on! Thanks for thinking it's brilliant and reviewing! Xxx**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me :') Please remember to review/favourite/follow and LOVE! I love it when you guys love it, so I suppose love is the best one out of the three **** I'll try and update soon! **


	30. Merlin Investigates

**Hi! Are you prepared for some jealous Merlin? I can promise you, if it's any help, that Sir Lewis will soon be removed from the issue ;) I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OCs!**

Chapter 29

Merlin Investigates

(3rd Person P.O.V)

_Merlin sat next to Morgana, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said! I just got so angry at seeing her with that stupid knight! I don't know what's happening to me! All of a sudden, I just can't stand the thought of her with other men! Especially that jerk Sir Lewis!"_

"_I understand, Merlin, however, believe me when I say that Amity hold no feelings towards him." Morgana soothed, patting Merlin's arm._

_Merlin looked at her. "Morgana, I think that he's planning something."_

"_Amity, sit down with me." Sir Lewis reached out to the young woman, who slowly and hesitantly took his hand._

"_Thank you for this Sir Lewis, it's very sweet of you." She scanned the scenery of the forest as the knight sat down and laid back against the rug he had placed on the forest floor._

"_Milady, it is nothing compared to what you deserve, being such a beautiful woman." He smirked at her as Amity slowly sat down. "May I ask you a question?"_

"_What?" Amity queried._

"_Lie down next to me." Sir Lewis smiled and Amity uncomfortably lay down, not seeing his hand reach out under the blanket where a dagger was hidden. "Perfect."_

_Merlin rushed down the hall, stopping by a door which he quickly magically unlocked, before quietly snuck inside. He went to the chest of draws and looked through before searching the room and looking under the mattress of the bed, where he scanned a pile of letters. His eyes widened and he sprinted out of the room after putting the letters where he found them._

_Merlin was then in Arthur and Gwen's chambers, not bothering to knock, which made the King and Queen jump as they sat on the rug on the floor, watching Amy gurgle. "King Caerleon and Queen Annis are plotting Amity's death! They've sent Sir Lewis to be the assassin!"_

_Amity shut her eyes and stretched slightly as the Sun beamed down on her, creating an ethereal glow from her. Sir Lewis slowly and quietly grabbed the knife, before raising it over her. "So beautiful, milady." He whispered, before lowering the dagger. "Too bad such beauty must be lost."_

"_Amity!"_

"No!" Morgana sat up in bed, panting with sweat covering her skin and dampening her hair and the bed sheets. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright, milady?" A guard called.

Morgana cleared her throat. "Fine, thank you."

She then rolled over and clutched her pillow, her eyes starting to water as she laid back down. "It was just a dream, Morgana, just a dream." She said to herself.

But even Morgana couldn't lie to herself and pretend what she saw was a lie, for she knows too well just what her dreams entail.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

"Queen Amity, it is a pleasure to properly meet you." King Caerleon bent down and kissed my hand and I smiled at him.

"The pleasure is returned, King Caerleon." I responded as Esme came and stood beside me. "May I introduce my maidservant, Esme."

Esme curtsied and King Caerleon barely paid any attention to her. "Are you looking forward to signing this treaty?"

"Of course." I nodded gently and there was the sound of footsteps down the corridor we were in. "I look forward to friendship between our kingdoms."

"Agreed." King Caerleon muttered as Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and King Roland and Prince Lucan entered the corridor and came up to us.

"Arthur, I trust we shall be in the hall?" I smiled at him and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, we are." The guards opened the double doors to the hall and we all entered.

Our knights were already seated at the round table, and they quickly stood up at out entrance. We made our way to our seats, where I had Soldier on my left side and Gwen on my right. Once all royals were seated, the knights sat down two. Esme and Merlin and a few other servants stayed to the sides of the room as Arthur began the meeting.

"Thank you to everyone here, as we join together with the aim of creating harmony and an alliance between our kingdoms. I thank you all for being the guests of myself and my wife, Queen Guinevere, and we hope you enjoy your experience here in Camelot. Now, we all desire the same result: peace and prosperity between our kingdoms and we hope to sign the treaty by the end of this week." Arthur was smiling, although he still sounded serious.

"What would this treaty be entailing?" King Roland questioned.

"An agreement of aiding each other if ever faced with a threat, as well as trade between our lands." Arthur replied and I nodded, I can work with those terms.

"And if one of us is to break the treaty?" King Caerleon asked and the atmosphere seemed to become tense.

"Then, I'm sure we can come up with terms of breaking the treaty together." Arthur said, as the conversation started to pick up once he sat down.

Some of Utus' knights were more verbal about their opinions, and Camelot's knights joked more, while my knights stayed silent and had the occasional laugh. However, the knights who were the most different from the rest were the knights from Caerleon, who stayed still and quiet, their king the only one to speak. Even Queen Annis, who had arrived a little late due to being caught up doing something else, I never heard what, didn't speak, leaving all negotiations to her husband. The discussion kept going on, as it became afternoon, although not fast enough for me.

The double doors suddenly opened and a guard entered. "King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, the Princess Amelia is in need of you."

Arthur and Gwen shared an unreadable look as Merlin rushed forward and leant down. I could just hear his whisper. "Do you want me to go to the Princess and you can continue here? I'll watch her for now."

Arthur nodded and Gwen smiled at the servant. "Yes please, thank you Merlin."

Merlin stood up straight and quickly left the hall, the guard shutting the doors behind him. I inwardly sighed, wishing I could be leaving with him. The conversation is serious yet incredibly dull and even Arthur seemed to be struggling by the end. Eventually, although not soon enough, Arthur stood again. "We shall continue this discussion for another day, however, as dinner is soon, my wife and I need to go to our daughter and prepare for the feast. Thank you."

Everybody stood up and left the hall with Gwen and Arthur travelling a little faster than everyone to get to Amy as fast as possible. Morgana, Esme and myself followed them after them after I said goodbye to my knights. I need a break and they all look ready to go visit the tavern. After bowing to me and going off on their own ways, I heard Anthony suddenly shout out. "Yes! Time to enjoy a lady!"

Morgana snorted, Esme giggled and I rolled my eyes at the comment while all my knights roared with laughter. "Little boys in grown up bodies, I tell you." I joked and Morgana chuckled.

We soon caught up to Gwen and Arthur and made our way to their chambers, not bothering to knock on the door as we entered, and I stopped at the sight. I felt myself inwardly coo and Morgana, Gwen and Esme all had the same looks. Merlin sat on the rug in the middle of the room, with Amy in his lap. Amy looked more awake than usual, and was making little grunting noises as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and small and bright lights shone above her head. Her little hand was reaching up to grab the lights and Merlin was whispering to her. "That's purple. It's a pretty colour, isn't it? Your mummy wears a lot of purple, doesn't she? And that is green. It's like Amity's eyes, isn't it?"

I felt myself flush at his last comment and Merlin stopped, his eyes travelling up to us before landing on me. They bulged slightly and he went bright red as I averted my eyes. The coloured orbs which had been floating suddenly went out and Amy's hand went to Merlin's cheek, where she rested it and made cooing noises. Merlin smiled down at her as Gwen stepped forward and Morgana smirked at the look on my face.

"Here, let me take her since she's probably hungry." Gwen crouched and took Amy from Merlin and Amy started making new noises at the sight of her mother. "Hello baby girl, it's Mummy! You were having a good time with Uncle Merlin, weren't you?"

"Uncle Merlin?" I queried and Merlin went redder.

"Well, Gwen insisted to have him called 'Uncle Merlin', since we've known him for so long. Personally, I'd gladly have Amy taught that he's called 'servant', but Gwen didn't agree." Arthur told me and I chuckled.

"I'm sure Merlin is a very good Uncle." I said and Merlin looked at me as he stood up and we stared at each other for a few moments.

"From the way Amy keeps cooing around him and touching his cheek, I'd believe that she would want him to be more than her uncle." Arthur teased and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Wow, she takes after her namesake more than Arthur realizes." Morgana joked into my ear, so only Esme could hear as Merlin replied to Arthur. I ignored Morgana and gently shoved Esme who smirked at me in a way which told me she has been spending too much time with my dear adopted sister.

"You're just annoyed because your daughter likes me more than she likes you." Merlin retorted and Arthur glared at him.

"Merlin, she barely knows you. And she likes me more, I'm her father." Arthur responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right, whatever helps you sleep at night, sire." Merlin said and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin, what am I about to say?"

"Shut. Up."

"Yep, you got it."

* * *

I walked down the corridor, a silly lovesick grin on my face as Merlin's words went through my head. _And that is green. It's like Amity's eyes, isn't it? _I know it's not some romantic comment and it was merely just a comparison between my eyes and the orb of light he had made, but still, he mentioned me. I turned the corner when I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oof!"

Arms wrapped around my waist and I felt short breathes against my forehead. "I am so sorry, Amity!"

I looked up to see Merlin looking down at me and I chuckled. "I see we still haven't broken the bumping into each other habit."

"Even after a year of you not being here." Merlin kidded and I giggled and we watched each other as our breaths evened out.

I then realized that my hands were resting on his chest and his arms were still around my waist. I cleared my throat. "We'd better…" I looked pointedly at his arms and Merlin went red and let go of me, jumping back as I smoothed my skirt down, trying to hide my blush. Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and I gave him a small smile. "So, what are you doing?"

"Some jobs for Arthur and Gaius." Merlin responded. "And you?"

"Trying to run away from my duties." I admitted and Merlin grinned.

"You remind me so much of Arthur, sometimes. Although when he runs away from his duties, he goes to Gwen." The added wink at the end of his comment made it clear enough what he meant.

I scrunched my face up. "Er, I'd prefer not to think Arthur and Gwen do that. To be honest, I'd be perfectly happy if someone said Amy was adopted or popped out from nowhere."

Merlin chuckled. "Too gross for you too?" I nodded in reply. "So, to get off the topic, what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know, I considered going for a horse ride in the forest." I shrugged as there were footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Queen Amity!" We turned to see Sir Lewis coming towards us, as my smile became faker and Merlin's completely dropped off his face, instead replaced with an intense look. Sir Lewis strode towards us with a smile on his face. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Of course not, Sir Lewis." I responded, stepping back from Merlin. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering whether you'd like to join me on a horse ride, milady?" Sir Lewis queried and I bit my lip. Say no and come up with an excuse, or agree and face his egotistical non-stop claptrap.

"Oh…I…" I looked at Merlin and he seemed to have a serious expression, although the spark in his eyes told me he was trying to hide his real feelings.

"Please?" Sir Lewis stepped forward. "I even had some food prepared for us."

I inwardly sighed as I smiled at the knight. There's no way I can say no to a man who has attempted to go to such efforts for me. "Alright then."

Sir Lewis beamed. "Great, milady, shall I meet you in the courtyard soon then?"

"Yes, I will come to you shortly." I replied and Sir Lewis bowed before walking down the corridor with a slight skip to his step.

"Why did you agree to go with that prat?" Merlin questioned abruptly and I gave him a shocked look.

"He had food prepared for me, how could I say no when he put effort into it?"

"Very simply. Just say no. You're not interested in the guy, you'll just give him the wrong message." Merlin eyes widened and he paused. "Unless…"

I gaped at him before shaking my head. "Merlin, I have no interest in Sir Lewis! The man is a complete and utter arrogant bore!"

"Well, you didn't seem to be complaining about the attention he just gave you!" Merlin snapped and I stared at him.

"I don't _want_ his attention."

"It didn't seem like that, by the way you were eying him." Merlin retorted and I gasped.

"I have no romantic intensions towards, Sir Lewis, and _you_ can't speak. What about Joanna? Hmmm? How you're dragging her along!" I snarled and Merlin gave me an incredulous look.

"Joanna is just some kid who doesn't understand what she's feeling, or what her actions properly mean, much like some other kid in front of me." I glowered at Merlin, feeling anger grow inside of me.

"Who do you think you are to call me a kid? I am seventeen-"

"And are you really prepared for such a huge role? Or do you just want to spend your days with Sir Lewis? I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your King while he just stares at you lustfully." Merlin growled and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am a Queen! You will treat me with respect or you shall spend your time thinking over your actions in the stocks!" I immediately regretted using my status over him as Merlin's eyes showed his hurt before he masked it.

"I am sorry, your majesty, however, I had thought you were different from all those power hungry and deceiving royals who marry themselves off to gain more status and strength, I must've been wrong." Merlin started to stumble away from me.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I started, reaching out towards the servant who moved away from me.

"I will not cause you anymore trouble while you have your stay in Camelot, milady. In fact, you won't see me at all. Have a pleasant trip, your highness." Merlin mockingly bowed before storming down the corridor and I stared after him, my arms still crossed.

I huffed before turning and stamping down the opposite end of the corridor. "And I thought he was such a gentleman!"

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Merlin puffed angrily as he made his way down the corridor, his head full with thoughts of Amity's words and furious expression. Merlin wandered aimlessly, despite having many jobs he could be doing. There was the sound of a door shutting and whispers, as Merlin quickly jumped back and hid behind the corner of the wall. Merlin's eyes widened as King Caerleon and Queen Annis strode past, talking to each other. "As long as Lewis does his part, we'll be fine…"

Merlin stayed still before peering around the corner and seeing Sir Lewis smirking and whistling as he shut the door and locked behind him. He then marched down the corridor in the opposite direction, his Utus cape flowing out behind him. Merlin waited before sneaking out from behind his spot and treading to Sir Lewis' door and testing the door handle, seeing it was locked. Merlin glanced over his shoulders, seeing the corridor was empty before turning back to the door. "**Oncluce þe**!"

Merlin's eyes went gold as the door opened and he quickly entered, shutting it behind him. Merlin looked around the room, noting it looked like any guest's chamber, with gold and red decorations, a large bed, a table and a seat in front of the fire place. Merlin tiptoed forward and his eyes went to the chest of draws. He rushed forward and tried to open them, sighing when they refused to budge. He repeated the unlocking spell and was able to pull the draws out, seeing nothing of importance. Pieces of parchment, a few quills, some coins. Merlin sighed and locked the draws with a spell, before continuing his search. Merlin checked the fireplace and under the seat near the fireplace, as well as their cushions, still finding nothing. He made his way over to the bed before there was the sound of the door lock unlocking. His eyes widened and his eyes dragged over everywhere for a spot to hide. Merlin's eyes landed on the long curtains and in a split-second decision, he sprinted behind the curtain, pulling it in front of him and squeezing next to the wall, silently thanking whoever decided to have long curtains that are a pain to clean, but can hide people behind them. Merlin peeked around the side of the curtain and watched as Sir Lewis hurried inside.

"Need to hurry." He muttered to himself and he went directly to his bed. "Where did I put it?"

He pulled out pieces of paper and a small vial, before he paused and his eyes widened and he began grinning widely. He removed his hand from out under the bed, clasped in it was a silver dagger, which shone in the light. Merlin's eyes widened and he held onto the curtain tighter as Sir Lewis stepped away from the bed before sheathing his dagger in a sheath attached to his belt. "Perhaps it's time to put an end to this sooner rather than later? Yes, I think I will."

Sir Lewis left the room without a second look and Merlin waited before coming out from behind his hiding place. His eyes travelled around the room before he ran to the bed, lifting up the mattress where Sir Lewis had and reaching underneath. His hand coming into contact with some parchment and the vial. Merlin grabbed them and stood up, scanning the objects. First, he looked at the vial and noticed that it was completely sealed, yet to be opened. There was nothing saying what it was, so he moved onto the parchment, which was crinkled. Merlin unwrinkled the parchment and began to read the words inked onto it.

_Sir Lewis,_

_We are to meet tonight before the feast to discuss our plans. You will be paid handsomely for your duties, however, we must ask you never reveal the truth. The other Kings and Queens must not know of our deal, especially King Arthur, for he would do anything to protect his ward. _

_Be on time,_

_C & A_

Merlin then got another piece of parchment.

_Sir Lewis,_

_I know of your complications of having the manservant around, if it comes to it, we will deal with him. Focus on the Queen._

_Until the next meeting,_

_C & A_

Merlin's eyes went round and he quickly moved onto the next piece of parchment.

_Lewis,_

_We don't have much time. Hurry up. _

_C & A_

Merlin then got to another parchment.

_You complete your end of the deal, and we'll complete ours._

Merlin jumped at the sounds of footsteps and he realized that he didn't have much time. He quickly put the letters back where he found them and ducked under the bed, hiding as the door opened. Merlin held his breath and stayed still as the intruder entered. He listened and was shocked to hear the sounds of heals. Merlin leaned forward and saw the hemline of a green velvet dress and gold shoes. Merlin bit his lip as the woman moved forward, obviously from an upper class due to their clothes and shoes.

"Where was it?" They whispered and Merlin gasped at the recognizable voice. The person whirled around. "Who's there?"

"Morgana." Merlin slid out from under the bed, causing Morgana to jump and cry out. "Shush! For a seer, you seemed to be surprised a lot."

"Merlin!" Morgana hissed, catching her breath. "What on earth…"

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Merlin asked, smoothing his clothes. "And how did you get in?"

"You're not the only one who knows an unlocking spell, Merlin." Morgana muttered, before moving closer. "I had a dream."

"A vision." Merlin corrected. "Of what?"

Morgana bit her lip. "A few things."

"Of what exactly, Morgana?" Morgana took in a deep breath. "C'mon Morgana! We don't have all day!"

"Where is Amity, Merlin? She wasn't in her chambers and Esme didn't know." Morgana questioned and Merlin sighed.

"She's gone on a horse ride with Sir Lewis." He informed her and Morgana paled. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"In my dream, it seemed as if you had said something hurtful to Amity and you said that you believed Sir Lewis was plotting her death. I also saw you in here, searching the room and reading parchment, before going to Arthur and Gwen. And then…I saw…" Morgana got a pained expression.

"What did you see?" Merlin repeated.

Morgana swallowed thickly. "It was Amity and Sir Lewis, they were on their picnic and Amity was relaxing and oblivious…and then…"

"Then what? Please Morgana! We need to know…I need to know if I should be even more concerned than I already am!" Merlin pushed.

"He went to stab her." Morgana spat out, her eyes watering. "He nearly did before I woke up…I couldn't take anymore."

"Tell me, what did he use to…stab her?" Merlin felt as if his own heart was being stabbed at the question, but he shrugged it off as just being nervous for the Queen.

"A silver dagger." Morgana answered and Merlin felt his eyes widen.

"I just saw him leave the room. He took a silver dagger with him. And I read some letters, saying how Sir Lewis was being paid to kill her." Merlin explained and Morgana gasped.

"We need to tell Arthur and Gwen." Morgana said and Merlin nodded.

"And more importantly, we need to tell Amity." With that, they shared a look before running out of the room, magically locking the door behind them.

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I descended down the front steps of the castle, pulling my riding gloves on and smiling at Sir Lewis who was standing beside two horses, both saddled and ready to go. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me towards them. I gasped and Soldier stared at me. "What were you thinking?"

"What is this about now, Soldier?" I sighed and Soldier rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know? How about the fact you _agreed to go on a date with that creep_!" I shot Soldier a dirty look.

"Lower your voice or he'll hear you." I hissed and Soldier snorted.

"I don't care if he hears me. He can suck my-"

"_Soldier_!" I snapped and pulled myself out of his grasp. "We will have this conversation later."

"He isn't safe, Amity." Soldier insisted.

"And what tells you that?" I started to stride down the steps again, Soldier following.

"He has a shifty look."

"He has a shifty look!" I jeered. "Well, I have a look that can kill and yet you're not dead yet. Damn, there goes your point."

"Please Amity-"

"No Soldier, I made a promise and I must keep it. Now, I'll see you in the afternoon. Goodbye." I gave him a final look before heading down the steps and towards Sir Lewis.

"Milady." Sir Lewis greeted and Soldier stayed where he was for a few moments, before running down the steps, taking two at a time. "I do hope I'm not causing any trouble."

"None at all." I gave him my best fake smile and Sir Lewis helped me onto Cherish.

"Ah, Sir Laurel-"

"It's Sir Lewis." Sir Lewis, for the first time yet, had an annoyed tone. "I'd really suggest you see the physician about those herbs for your memory."

"Yes, yes." Soldier waved his hand distractedly. "I just want to say, you'll take care of my Queen. Won't you?"

You didn't have to be a fool to hear that Soldier was threatening. Sir Lewis didn't seem very affected by it though. "Of course."

"Good." Soldier leaned forward and muttered something to Sir Lewis before stepping back. "Now that's known, I'll let you go."

Sir Lewis nodded before mounting his horse, which had extra carry bags on it. "Are you ready, milady?"

He asked and I nodded, as we kicked our horses into a run and we left the courtyard in Camelot, making our way to the forest.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Merlin and Morgana ran down the front steps where Soldier was beginning to ascend them. "Soldier, where's Amity?" Merlin asked.

Soldier pointed over his shoulder. "She went off with that scumbag, Sir Lewis. He invited her to a horse ride in the forest. Why?" He smirked at Merlin. "_Jealous_?"

"What on Earth are you going on-"

"We think he plans to kill Amity." Morgana butted in as Merlin blushed at Soldier's suggestion.

Soldier's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Well, we just found out!" Merlin said, looking ready to explode.

"I know, you go to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, tell them what you know. I'll go get some horses ready." Soldier went into his knight mode as he sprinted back down the front steps and Morgana and Merlin went back into the castle.

They ran inside, almost immediately bumping into Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine. "Merlin!" Sir Leon exclaimed, before blushing at the sight of Morgana. "Gana…I mean, _Lady_ _Morgana_. What is wrong?"

"We need to see Arthur and Gwen, Leon." Merlin informed the knight, not really noticing the small mistake on the knight's part which left Morgana slightly flushed.

"Why?" Sir Gwaine stepped forward slightly.

"We believe that King Caerleon and Queen Annis are working with one of Utus' knights on a plot to kill Amity. And that knight is alone with her as we speak!" Morgana told them, causing both knights to pale.

"Come with us." Sir Leon commanded and they raced down the corridor, towards the King and Queen's chambers.

Merlin didn't bother to knock before he burst into Arthur and Gwen's chambers. The couple were seated on the rug, playing with their babbling daughter. They jumped and Arthur's hand went to where his sword was usually attached to his belt, but Merlin knew it would be on the table, waiting for him to polish it. Arthur shot him an angry look as Gwen placed a hand over her heart from her surprise. Merlin watched when Arthur went to yell something, but he interrupted him. "King Caerleon and Queen Annis are plotting Amity's death! They've sent Sir Lewis to be the assassin!"

"What are you on about now, Merlin?" Arthur gave him a confused look as Morgana, Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon entered the room. "What are you all doing here? What is this? A party in the King and Queen's chambers?"

"Arthur, please." Morgana said, moving closer. "Merlin is telling you the truth. I even saw Sir Lewis go to stab Amity in one of my visions."

"And where is Amity?" Arthur questioned, becoming more serious.

"With Sir Lewis, on a picnic in the forest." Morgana paused. "Where I dreamt of him stabbing her."

Arthur jumped to his feet, running and grabbing his sword. "Merlin, get the horses ready!"

"Soldier already has." Merlin responded and Arthur sheathed his sword.

"You better be right about this." Arthur muttered, before stopping by Gwen and kissing her on the cheek. "Be careful, Guinevere. I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur." Gwen answered as Arthur bent down and kissed Amy's forehead.

"Daddy loves you, Princess." Arthur whispered to her before standing up. "Gwaine, can you stay with Gwen and Morgana-"

"I'm not staying here!" Morgana argued.

"Morgana, now isn't the time-"

"Arthur, you need me." Morgana butted in. "I have a pretty good idea where they went."

Arthur eyes went to where Gwen was beginning to pick up Amy. She bit her lip. "Just go with Morgana. You'll need her. I'll stay here incase anything happens."

"Fine, but I don't like this." Arthur then raced out of the room. "Keep the door locked behind us and only open it if it is myself, Morgana, Merlin or one of my knights! Come along Merlin, Morgana, Leon!"

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

I watched the scenery as we rode, further and further into the forest. My eyes slowly went to Sir Lewis, who had not stopped talking about how he loved horse riding…again. "Is this far enough into the forest?" I really don't want to be out in the forest with him for too long.

"Well, I know a place a little further out." Sir Lewis said and I inwardly scoffed. A little further out and we're halfway to Lexador. "Don't worry, milady, we'll be just by ourselves."

Yep, I'm definitely worried now. I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder, really wishing that Arthur or Morgana or Gwen or even Merlin, despite our dispute, would turn up.

"Is everything alright, milady? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Sir Lewis asked and I gave him another fake smile.

"Of course not, Sir Lewis, I am just growing tired from the ride." I lied and I looked over my shoulder again, longing for someone, especially Merlin now.

"We'll be there soon." Sir Lewis replied before going on to speak about his favourite foods.

I rolled my eyes when he didn't see as we kept riding. We soon came to a small clearing in the forest which had small flowers growing and a few trees surrounding it. Sir Lewis hopped off his horse and came to me, aiding me off Cherish. He then began to unbuckle bags off his horse and pulled out a blue rug which he rolled out over the floor, before grabbing two pillows and chucking them on top.

"Do you need any help?" I felt awkward watching him doing everything by himself.

"No need, I'm nearly done." He answered and he placed a tray off foods onto the rug, before turning to me and smiling. "There."

I nodded and looked around, noting that it a very isolated place he has brought us to. Sir Lewis must have noticed my nerves as he went to sit down, before reaching out to me. "Amity, sit down with me."

I pretended not to notice the fact he called me by my name, instead of my title, and slowly and hesitantly took his hand. The momentary look on Sir Lewis' showed me that he also realized his mistake. "Thank you for this Sir Lewis, it's very sweet of you." I scanned the area again and Sir Lewis sat down and laid back against the rug he had placed on the forest floor.

"Milady, it is nothing compared to what you deserve, being such a beautiful woman." He grinned at me and I frowned, before sitting down, making sure not to mess my dress too much on dirt or anything. "May I ask you a question?"

"What?" I queried, not really wanting to know.

"Lie down next to me." Sir Lewis smiled and my heart raced. I really don't want to be here, but I didn't have much of a choice. Admitting defeat, I awkwardly laid down, feeling bits of grass dig into my back through the blanket. Sir Lewis shifted slightly, still smiling at me. "Perfect."

Perfect? What's so perfect about me lying down? I shut my eyes as thoughts went through my head and the warmth of the Sun made me become sleepier. I stretched as my muscles were complaining after the long ride. I felt movement above me, but paid no attention to it. Sir Lewis is probably just reaching the tray of food which is on my left, meaning he'd have to lean over me to get it. "So beautiful, milady." He whispered and I flushed, before hearing the sounds of hooves which made me begin to open my eyes. "Too bad such beauty must be lost."

Such beauty must be lost? What? My eyes opened in time to hear Arthur shout. "Amity!"

I didn't plan on having Arthur, his knights, Morgana, Merlin and Soldier arriving during the picnic, all on their horses. However, what I really didn't expect was for Sir Lewis' lips to suddenly come down on mine, causing immediate reactions of cries and gasps and most importantly, Merlin's silence and disgusted glare, mainly directed towards me.

**And that's it! Haha, Sir Lewis is really screwing up Merlin and Amity's relationship – but Arthur now knows that Sir Lewis is getting a little too friendly to his (ex) ward, he's onto it ;) However, it seems that Amity and Merlin will have to make up after their argument! Hehehe, that was fun :P**

_**Lbunny**_** – I like you liked the fact the he saved her! Maybe he'll have to safe her again ;) Aww, I hope you have tissues for your extreme sobbing :P Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**Amy**_** – Sir Lewis and King Caerleon are very sneaky! Aww, thanks for loving my story **** You're from the Caribbean? That's really cool! Is it pretty/nice where you live? Ha, all the pictures online just show beach and more beach and some water and a little greenery but mainly beach! Yes, everyone wants Amity's kingdom, but to be fair, she is seen as weaker because she's an unmarried woman who is still very younger, plus Lexador is known for its brilliant armour, so that would be good if they ever wanted to start a war…with Camelot…I hope that didn't ruin too much of the plot ;) And I also hate Sir Lewis! Wow, we share some sort of connection! Haha, I liked doing your suggestion! I feel sorry for Merlin too, but look at it this way, maybe what he's feeling might make him realise certain feelings and maybe they'd have to have a heart to heart ;) But I do understand how you feel! You just have to wait a little longer to see Merlin's mother and the Dragon, but one of them in particular will come very soon! And I'm glad you liked when Merlin saved Amity and got the credit! And he doesn't really show his magic because I think he is cautious, after all, say Gwen lost the baby and died, then Arthur would probably follow his father's footsteps in his hatred for magic. Although, I think he will start to become more confident, especially if he falls for a girl who loves seeing him doing magic because it fascinates her and makes her happier ;) (Wow, I'm giving out lots of hints today!) I did put some Merlin and Amy in, although, I think once she is older and is able to appreciate his magic more, you will see more! So if that wasn't enough, you can look forward to more Merlin and Amy playing! :P Yeah, Joanna's nickname was rather laughable (and cringe-worthy!), you've got to feel sorry for Merlin! I can include more of Arthur and Merlin's banters! They still banter, but Amity just doesn't spend as much time with the both of them at the same time as she used to! But I will include more! Thanks for reviewing! (Haha, I'm pretty sure I gave you an essay as an answer, but oh well!)**

_**Destiny Xavier16**_** – I really dislike Sir Lewis too! And yes, he has been ruining the relationship between Amity and Merlin, however, I think some things may change and we'll have our Merity back ;) Haha, you'll just have to wait and see, but I can tell you, Merlin will have to get over the pain (and the jealousy!) of seeing another man kiss her first! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**SweetShySecrets **_**– Yes Merlin is upset! :P Don't worry, he won't be upset for much longer, more determined (I think you can guess what he's going to become determined about, but as a hint, perhaps wining the heart of a certain Queen?) ;) Haha, nothing ever really goes right for Merlin or Amity! Amy has had the effect of bringing everyone closer! Maybe they'll have to have another baby to make every even closer! ;) Yes, Arthur said thank you! I think he himself would've shocked, but I'd also say that fatherhood has definitely mellowed Arthur into a sweeter man, but he still argues with Merlin, he just isn't as egotistical now! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – You're welcome! I hope you liked what I did with your suggestion! **** Aww, thanks for being so sweet and kind, as well as reviewing! **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – I'm glad you like the way Merlin and Amity's relationship is developing! Haha, from what everyone is reviewing, I'd say lots of people like Merlin saving Amity ;) I'll try and add some more in very soon, since they've got the threat of Caerleon and Lewis, and later, Moraunt and Amfortas (do you remember them? They were from the chapter with Amity and Esme as prisoners. Amity stabbed Moraunt). Yeah, I'm definitely just going to focus on this story for now! This is enough work for me! :P Haha, well, now Sir Lewis will have to face angry friends/family of Amity and a very angry/jealous/in-love-but-doesn't-realise-it Merlin! Thanks for reviewing again! (honestly, I think you deserve a trophy or something for the amount of reviews you've done!)**

_**221b has a tardis**_** – Aww, thanks for being so kind and also loving the dramatic part at the end! Sir Lewis is full of mysteries but I think he'll have to face his crime, so he might die ;) We'll have to see and yes, he is a very big moron! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Kinkajous17**_** – Thanks for loving my story and reviewing! I'm glad you like Amity and how I portray other characters! **

_**Kala **_**– Thanks for being hooked! I'm glad you enjoyed the characters interactions! You were right about Mordred, he was mentioned! And yes, he was going to appear in the story (funnily enough, very soon, even before you reviewed about him!) Haha, I suppose you'll have to find out whether he's good or bad, but as a hint, since Morgana isn't evil and Arthur did allow magic, he probably will be more inclined to be good ;) Haha, a think that was a big hint for what sort of person he'll be, but you will see him soon! **** Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (1) **_**– Haha, I was pretty much ready to update, I just had to respond to reviews when I saw what you reviewed! Sorry about how long it took to update, I've been busy and I've been trying to make sure I like the plot before I post! Thanks for reviewing! **


	31. Heart To Heart

**Hi! And can I just say I have been freaking out because I have had 150 reviews! Oh my gosh, you are all perfect! And thank you to everyone who has also favourited and/or followed my fic! You are all amazing and I never expected such a result! Due to this, I decided I'll put even more Merity in this chapter than planned! Don't worry, they will soon accept each other's feelings! I hope you love it and I do not own Merlin, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 30

Heart To Heart

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Morgana stood up from her seat when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

She wasn't surprised to see Merlin enter, as he shut the door and looked at her over his shoulder. "Hello Morgana, I hope this isn't a bad time."

Morgana was shocked at that comment though. "Merlin, you like a brother to me, you of all people are welcome at any time."

Merlin gave her a weak smile. "Can we talk?"

"That's fine, come and sit." She nodded to the spare seat next to hers and sat back down. Merlin came over to sit next to her on the spare seat. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly and Morgana stared at him.

"I know that's not true. Now, tell me the truth." Morgana stated.

Merlin sighed. "I've been…confused lately."

"Oh? How?" Morgana leaned forward.

"It's…it's…really embarrassing." Merlin admitted and Morgana made a hand signal for him to continue. Merlin lowered his voice. "You cannot tell Gwen and _especially_ Arthur!"

"I'm sure Gwen wouldn't hold anything against you, Merlin." Morgana soothed. "You're her best friend."

"Yes, best friend or not, Amity is still her adopted daughter." Merlin suddenly spat out before blushing and averting his eyes. "I mean…er…"

"Is this about your attraction to Amity?" Morgana asked gently and Merlin gasped.

He looked at her, his mouth open but no words forming. Merlin finally managed to speak after a few moments. "How...what…huh…."

"I am a seer, Merlin." Morgana pointed out softly.

"What have you seen?" Merlin queried quietly.

Morgana frowned. "I can't tell you everything I see, Merlin, because that can change the future."

"But what if I want the future changed? What if I want this all to change?" Merlin jumped to his feet and Morgana flinched at the unexpected bang of his feet hitting his ground.

"What do you want changed, Merlin?" Morgana questioned, watching him as he began to pace.

"I don't know! This kingdom? My job? My magic? Me? My heart?" Merlin spluttered out.

"What are you feeling?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know! That's the thing! I don't know what I am feeling! It doesn't help that I have Gaius wanting me to help him, Arthur being his typical prick of a self, although he is better since Amy's birth. It also doesn't help that I have the Great Dragon breathing down my neck about how I am going to do more than help Arthur become the greatest King ever! Apparently something happened seventeen years ago which changed my destiny and now it's been discovered there's more to what I'm meant to do! But, of course, it's spoken in riddle, like usual, and he refuses to answer any of my questions. And then, there's Amity!" Merlin was ranting so fast Morgana had to focus very hard to understand.

"What about Amity?"

Merlin took in a deep breath. "Nothing and that's the problem! I don't know what I am doing, because I never noticed her like I am now. I mean, yeah, she was really pretty and looked nice in that red dress she wore, but I never noticed little things. I never noticed that her eyes are green like the grass after rain, all dark and sparkling. I never noticed that her hair is golden like the Sun, I always thought it was just blonde, but after seeing her in the light, it's gold and it shines. I never noticed that she has two smiles, her one she uses when she is smiling politely and the one which is her real one when she actually wants to. Just like her laugh, she can laugh due to the person expecting it, or she has that cute giggle when she actually finds it funny."

Morgana went to speak, but then Merlin continued. "And she was pretty, but now she's beautiful, gosh, she can rival you or Gwen any day. And I didn't _expect_ that! We left her when she looked pretty, you know, a little above average. And then she came here and looked amazing. She got off that horse after Soldier helped her off and came forward with that regal smile on her face. She's no longer the little girl that Arthur and Gwen had as their ward, but a strong and independent woman and a great Queen. And it scares me, because I shouldn't notice this much about Arthur and Gwen's ward. I shouldn't think of her and smile at her and even acknowledge her! She's above my standing. I shouldn't dream about her and remember her saying my name. Gosh, the way she _says_ it! And I shouldn't hate Sir Lewis for touching her. I hate him because he wanted to kill her, but I shouldn't hate him for being the rich and manly knight. And everyone knows the knight gets the Queen. I shouldn't feel this way! And I shouldn't have had that stupid argument with her! I don't know why I did! I just felt so…"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What argument?"

"Sir Lewis interrupted our conversation and asked her to go on the horse ride with him. I then said that she was playing with him and how she had romantic intentions! She got all upset and then said how I couldn't speak to her that way or she'd put me in the stocks." Merlin sat next to Morgana, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said! I just got so angry at seeing her with that stupid knight! I don't know what's happening to me! All of a sudden, I just can't stand the thought of her with other men! Especially that jerk Sir Lewis!"

"I understand, Merlin, however, believe me when I say that Amity hold no feelings towards him." Morgana soothed, patting Merlin's arm.

Merlin looked at her. "Morgana, I think that he's planning something. Well, I think he was planning something _more_. Even if Sir Lewis is punished, it's not going to stop. More people will use her and trick her into a false sense of security. I don't think it was just Sir Lewis who was involved and I don't think it will be the last thing. And…I don't want to see her hurt."

"That's understandable, you're friends." Morgana whispered and Merlin shook his heads.

"My head says friends but my heart is telling me something different." The tears fell from Merlin's eyes. "I am so screwed. She was Arthur's ward! She a Queen! I can't feel this way, yet I don't even know what I am properly feeling! Plus, I am more than ten years older than her! She shouldn't want me! She's seventeen and I'm nearly thirty!"

"Age doesn't matter when it's love." Morgana told him and Merlin's eyes widened.

"Love? Love! I don't love her." He insisted, before pausing and he broke into more cries. "Morgana, I can't do this. She's still a young girl."

"She's a young woman." Morgana corrected, reaching forward and grabbing Merlin's hand. "And I can assure you, do not fear your feelings for I do not think they are wrongly placed."

"But what do I do? I can't act on them. She's too young." Merlin seemed so desperate for an answer and Morgana bit her lip guiltily as the image of Merlin being crowned King of Lexador went through her head after she dreamt of it.

"Patience. Maybe you should wait a little longer, let her learn to be Queen a little more and then start showing you're interested." Morgana said and Merlin sniffed.

"I already went to give her flowers." He muttered.

Morgana gasped. "You gave her flowers?"

"I went to because she had a fright that day and looked upset and I wanted to cheer her up. So, I decided that flowers seemed like a good idea. I picked them and tied them together and made my way there." Merlin corrected. "However, Sir Lewis was too busy giving her a bunch of expensive and fancy lilies."

"Lilies?" Morgana snorted in a very. "Amity really doesn't like lilies, especially since she was forced to hold a bunch of them at the wedding with Cary. What flowers did you get her?"

Merlin blushed. "Nothing fancy, just some handpicked peonies she saw."

Morgana grinned. "Peonies? She loves those! Have you ever gotten her other flowers?"

Merlin slowly nodded. "I magically got her a daisy. However, there was something interesting she said. About the meaning of a daisy."

"What was it?" Morgana asked him.

"Part of the meaning is…love that conquers all." Merlin went red. "Before, when I made a flower for Freya, I made a rose. That means I love you, everyone knows that, and I did love her. I read an interesting theory that depending on the flower you create, it can show how you feel. What does that say? That our love will conquer all? We don't even love each other…well, I don't think so. How is our love meant to conquer all? To be honest, her comment really…freaked me out."

Merlin looked embarrassed at the memory and Morgana had a thoughtful expression. "What did you do when she said that?"

"What do you think? I ran. Left her before she could say anything else. How else was I meant to act? Embrace the meaning of the flower? To be honest, when I saw it was a daisy, I was thankful it wasn't a red rose, but then she just had to say that. And I ran away before I started saying something I'd regret." Merlin explained and Morgana sighed.

"Merlin, I think what you need to do is speak with her. Apologise for what you said during the argument and just be friends. I think you shouldn't think too deeply into your feelings right now, because we really have to focus on the issue that Sir Lewis is down in the dungeons after being caught with Amity. Gwen also told me that Arthur has arrested King Caerleon and Queen Annis for belief that they were involved." Morgana rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't accept me saying that I know they are involved, I saw it."

"When?" Merlin questioned, standing up.

"Before they arrived. However, all I saw was that they were discussing someone's downfall, I didn't know who, but it soon will become very clear." Morgana stood up too. "Now, we need to get to the courtroom for the trial and then, you have to talk to Amity. Understood?"

"Morgana-"

"Understood?" Morgana repeated firmly and Merlin sighed.

"Understood." He said and she smirked.

"Good, now let's get going."

* * *

(Amity P.O.V)

Everyone stood in the courtroom, with Gwen and Morgana on either side of me and Arthur standing at the front of the room. His eyes were filled with anger and he was tense. King Roland and Prince Lucan had serious expressions on their faces after being informed about what happened. However, what really hurt was Merlin's reactions. He had completely ignored me after finding me with Sir Lewis, well, after shooting me a disgusted look. I stared openly at Merlin, as the knights all stood beside him. Finally, when I averted my eyes, I noted that Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan were whispering between each other, every now and then their eyes would flash between myself and Merlin. Something tells me that they think they know what's happened and will try to fix it.

The doors opened, pulling me out of my musings, as King Caerleon, Queen Annis and Sir Lewis were brought inside, guards all behind them as they were brought before Arthur and forced to kneel. Arthur stared down at them, his eyes going cold. "King Caerleon, Queen Annis, Sir Lewis, you were accepted into Camelot under the act of signing a treaty. You were treated warmly as our guests and were cared for. I pride myself on being a fair and just King, so if there is something you wish to share during this meeting, then I allow you too. However, to begin with, you were arrested under the belief that you have been plotting the death of Queen Amity Fathern. Do you confirm or deny this allegation?"

"We have been involved in some activities-"

"Do you confirm or deny this?" Arthur repeated, firmer, stopping King Caerleon from continuing.

King Caerleon glared up at Arthur. "We do not have to answer to you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur tensed at this. "You are on my land and threatening my family-"

"Queen Amity is not your family-"

"She is like a daughter to me, biological or not." Arthur responded, his eyes narrowing. "Now answer me. Do you confirm or deny your actions?"

"I see no need to answer to you, now release us!" King Caerleon demanded.

"If you refuse to answer then you give me no choice. The evidence is against you, Caerleon." Arthur replied darkly.

"Evidence?" Queen Annis questioned and Arthur's eyes travelled to her.

Arthur then motioned and Sir Leon moved forward, in his hands, a few pieces of parchment, a small vial and a silver dagger. Arthur took the vial from the knight and held it up to them. "Do any of you recognize this?" They stayed silent. "It was found in your chambers, Sir Lewis, and my court physician opened it and was able to discover what it is. Did you know that you were hiding a forbidden substance, which is a type of poison? Would you please explain to everyone just what this poison entails, Gaius?"

Gaius stepped forward from where he stood next to Merlin. He stared directly at Arthur. "I believe the poison to be that of Belladonna, which has previously been used to harm the Queen. It is usually rubbed into women's eyes, under the belief they become more beautiful, however, it contracts the pupils. Women also rub it into their cheeks, making them have a 'pretty' blush. However, Belladonna is dangerous because it causes hallucinations, nausea and a person's pulse to increase before it eventually dies down to nothing. It is very deadly, Sire, and not to be played with."

Gaius then stepped back and Arthur turned o Sir Lewis. "What was this poison doing in your chambers?"

"I have no idea, Sire." Sir Lewis said quickly and Arthur frowned.

"If you tell the truth now, your punishment will be lenient." Arthur said, but Sir Lewis stayed quiet. "What were you planning on doing to my ward?"

"Nothing other than flatter her." Sir Lewis replied and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"So, you take her to an isolated place in a forest, invite her and refuse to tell anyone else where exactly you're going. You take with you a picnic and lure my ward into a false sense of security! Then, once she is relatively relaxed and very off-guard, you pick up a silver dagger you have hidden from her, before raising it above her, prepared to strike." My eyes widened at what Arthur was saying. Of course, he wasn't lean over to reach the tray of food or just to kiss me. "However, you didn't expect myself, my knights, my servant and my half-sister to arrive before you could deliver the blow-"

"This is ludicrous!" Sir Lewis yelled, stopping Arthur who glowered at him.

"And then you pretended that you were merely leaning in for a kiss. And it was as simple as that." Arthur continued and Sir Lewis' face began to turn red.

"And where is this evidence? Where's the knife?" Sir Lewis spat out.

"Sir Leon, please hand me the dagger." Sir Leon stepped forward, bowing slightly and giving Arthur a silver dagger. "This is the dagger you used, Sir Lewis. When you realized what was happening, you quickly put it under a pillow."

"I have never seen that before!" Sir Lewis exclaimed and I eyed the dagger. Wow, maybe I should've listened to Soldier and Merlin before running off with him.

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps you forgot sometime in between grabbing it from your chambers and raising it above my ward's heart!" Arthur shouted, finally losing composure.

"She is no longer your ward!" Sir Lewis retorted and Arthur looked prepared to stab him.

"Do you admit to the attempted murder of the Queen of Lexador?" He questioned and Gwen slowly made her way forward, reaching out and gently touching his arm.

The reaction of his wife's touch was clear, as Arthur relaxed and seemed to calm down enough to catch his breath. Sir Lewis stared definitely up at him. "I had nothing to do with the assassination attempt."

Arthur looked at everyone watching. "The dagger, vial and a few letters sent from a 'C and A' to Sir Lewis were found hidden in his room. These letters show how he was forced to 'hurry up' and how there were 'meetings'. As well as they said he needed to fill his 'end of the deal'. It was very clear that Sir Lewis was given the task of murdering Queen Amity. He also had the poison in his possession and was seen by some of my knights and a few others to be raising the dagger above Amity, before he realized his mistake and quickly fixed it by pretending he was kissing her. All evidence is against Sir Lewis, is it not?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement and nods, nobody disagreed with Arthur. Sir Lewis paled when Arthur turned back to him. "Now, Sir Lewis, this 'C and A', who does those letters stand for?"

"Nobody." Sir Lewis said and Arthur kept composed, although those watching seemed to scoff.

"It's funny that they just have to be the first letters to the names of Caerleon and Annis, isn't it? Were you working with them to achieve Amity's death?" The dark look on Arthur's face was enough to make me thankful that I'm on his side and he is on mine.

Sir Lewis stayed silent and King Caerleon took the chance to speak up. "This is unlawful! Release us at once or you will be faced with war!"

"I do not want war, Caerleon, however, may I point out that you are surrounded by the rulers of three of the most powerful kingdoms in this country? Lexador, Utus and Camelot work together, for we are in harmony with each other and are not backstabbers." I hide my smirk at Arthur's small jibe at King Caerleon and Queen Annis. "If you admit the truth, where the evidence clearly shows you as guilty, then we will be more merciful with punishment. If you have anything to prove your innocence, then we will also take this into consideration."

"We are innocent." Queen Annis insisted.

"Do you have anything to prove your innocence?" Arthur asked and the Queen seemed to deflate slightly but King Caerleon became angrier.

"For God's sake, I wish Lewis just got rid of her before all of this mess!" That remark seemed to make him think twice as everyone tensed and Queen Annis glowered at her husband.

"What did you just say?" Arthur growled. "You do realise that was as good as a confession."

"I would rather die than confess." King Caerleon said in a lowered voice.

"That can be arranged." Arthur responded coldly, surprising many of those who know him well. "You have threatened the lives of those I love and many of my friends and people. You have threatened the life of a Queen and by doing that, her people as well. Why did you decide to do this?"

Shockingly, it was Queen Annis who responded. "She is some child! She should not rule a kingdom when she isn't old enough to rule a household."

"They say that with age comes wisdom and she is learning that now." Arthur snapped and he looked at Sir Lewis.

"Do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Sir Lewis stayed silent. "All evidence is against you, Sir Lewis. If you tell me why you tried to do this, I may be less cruel in my punishment-"

"I was paid to!" Sir Lewis blurted out. "By King Caerleon and Queen Annis. They wanted me to kill the Queen!"

"Why did they want Amity's death?" Arthur questioned.

"Because, they want to gain all power possible. They're working with Moraunt and Amfortas, who want to finish what Prince Cary started!" Sir Lewis seemed to just be saying everything in a rush, but then his eyes hardened. "And I too wish that I was successful in killing the Queen, even if it means in my death."

"Why?" Arthur was becoming tense again, his hands clenching into fists.

"Do you know of Sir Rayner?" My eyes widened at that comment.

Sir Rayner had been one of my father's knights when he was first crowned King. He was a fierce warrior and loved by all those around him. He had a gorgeous wife, the Lady Catherine, who loved him and he adored her. However, his once perfect life went downhill when Lady Catherine died giving birth to their son. Sir Rayner become greedy and foul as he was wrecked with grief. Eventually, he became bloodthirsty and began to murder innocent people under the pretense he was allowed to due to being a knight. My father took away his role of a knight and exiled him, making him have to flee with his infant son. He was never heard of again.

"I have heard of him." Arthur mumbled.

"He was my father." Sir Lewis replied, his eyes cold. "He was _my_ father and then _her_ father ruined everything!"

Sir Lewis pointed at me and I gasped. "How dare-"

"Oh shut up you, cold-hearted witch!" Sir Lewis snarled, causing shocked noises from everyone around us. "If it weren't for your father, mine would still be a good and respected knight-"

"Your father created his own downfall." I argued.

"However, your father did nothing to stop it, did he? He did nothing to help his grieving friend-"

"My father did everything in his power to help Sir Rayner, but it was too late, he was lost to the desire to fill the whole in his heart made by your mother, with the blood of those he murdered." My tone was cold as I defended my father's honour.

"You should've died with your rotten family, and then Lexador would never had been subjected to such a horrible fate of having you as Queen." Sir Lewis had once been so charming and kind, however, that man was now replaced. In front of me, he was dark and had a cruel tone, so different from the man I originally knew.

"Do you admit to helping aid the attempted assassination of Queen Amity?" Arthur interrupted as I grabbed Morgana's hand, stopping her from jumping at Sir Lewis.

"Yes, I tried to aid kill the Queen and I am only disappointed I failed." Sir Lewis said and Arthur glared at him and looked at King Roland, who was technically his King.

King Roland stepped forward and walked to stand beside Arthur. "By the power invested in my and due to your crimes, I take away your title as a knight of Utus." He then nodded at Arthur, who continued.

"Due to being on my land and attempting to murder my ward, I take no delight in this next action, but I do take relief that such a man will no longer be on the streets. Then, by the power invested in me, I sentence you, Lewis, to death. You will be hanged tomorrow morning."

Lewis glared at everyone as he was pulled out of the courtroom and taken down to the dungeons. Arthur then eyed the couple kneeling in front of him and he sighed. "Take them to the dungeons while myself, the other rulers and our councils decide on their fate."

King Caerleon and Queen Annis were then taken out of the courtroom and there was a few moments of silence. "Okay, what should we do?" Gwen broke the silence. "King Roland? Prince Lucan?"

King Roland ran a hand through his short hair. "I am leaning towards…the death sentence, because they are clearly against us. They will just cause more trouble and have already broken what the treaty would have said, if signed. We cannot trust them and if we cannot trust them, then what sort of harmony are we trying to achieve?"

Prince Lucan nodded in agreement. "I believe the death sentence is the best choice." Many of Utus' knights made noises in agreement.

Arthur and Gwen looked at their knights. "Well men, what do you think?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps those from Utus do have a point, Sire, how can we trust them?" Sir Leon suggested.

"Sire, they tried to kill Queen Amity, one of our own. I believe the answer is simple then." Sir Gwaine crossed his arms over his chest. "The death sentence."

"As much as it pains me," Sir Elyan seemed to be hurting, "the death sentence seems the best option."

Sir Lancelot was the next to speak. "Sire, maybe we could give them another chance?"

Arthur looked in thought at Sir Lancelot's suggestion. "Why?"

"Because everyone makes mistakes." Sir Lancelot responded, his eyes going to Gwen. "I think most of us know this, especially myself. However, I was lucky enough to have such forgiving people, not everyone has that."

I gave Morgana a confused look, feeling that Sir Lancelot was referring to something. She just ignored me and stayed watching Arthur, who then turned to my knights. They all replied that they wanted King Caerleon and Queen Annis dead for what they wanted to do to me, which made me feel happy at their protectiveness and care for me. It was then Morgana's turn. "I think…they should face the death penalty."

Arthur nodded and turned to me. I can see what those saying death penalty mean, but I can also see the wisdom in Sir Lancelot's decision. Although, I think there is little chance of them surviving, even if I went against it. Most people said the death penalty. "I believe that…" My eyes went to Merlin, who was watching me with a serious expression. "We should give them another chance and question them again. If they show genuine remorse for their actions, then we should forgive them. If not, then they will face the death penalty."

Arthur looked deep in thought, before looking at Gwen. "We'll give them one last chance, if they do not show regret, they will be hung."

* * *

Queen Annis and King Caerleon were sentenced to death after showing no remorse for their actions. Morgana stayed with Amy throughout the execution while Gwen and Arthur stayed on the balcony. I stared out of my window, my eyes watering as Lewis was the first to be taken out and he was quickly hung. It was then the royal couple's turn and I shut my eyes for both of their deaths, however, nothing could stop me from hearing the sound of the trapdoor opening and the rope being pulled down. Esme hid in her chambers during the executions, as she couldn't face them.

"Amity?" I jumped at the unexpected sound of her voice, whirling around to see her behind me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I muttered, before looking back out the window where they were cleaning up. "I get a third of Caerleon now, Camelot and Utus also get a third each."

"You don't sound very well." Esme commented and I looked over and smiled at her.

"Just tired." I mumbled, before turning around and walking to her. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Esme questioned but I nodded.

"It'll be fine." I responded.

Esme still didn't seem convinced. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd like some time just to myself."

Esme stepped closer to me. "But-"

"Esme, _please_!" For the first time ever, I used my annoyed and very queenly voice on Esme, who, up until now, I had always made sure I always treated her as my equal, and more importantly, as my friend. "I need some time to think and be by myself!"

With that, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I rushed down the corridor, past servants who seemed surprised by my foul mood and had to jump to make sure they didn't accidentally trod on the train of my purple dress. I kept walking around corners as my eyes began to well up with tears. I need to get out of here and quickly, before I'm seen in tears. I turned to the closest guard. "Can you please go get the stableman to get my horse ready for a horse ride? Thank you."

The guard nodded and went off as I angrily wiped at my eyes which were starting to release the tears. I took in a shuddering breath and began to compose myself, leaning against the wall.

"Amity?" I gasped and looked over my shoulder to see Merlin.

Merlin's eyes widened at the sight of my tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. "Merlin." I whispered, before looking away. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" He softly asked and I bit my lip.

"Fine." I responded, rubbing at my cheeks with my sleeves. "Just about to go on a horse ride."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" He stepped forward.

"Wouldn't that be hypocritical? After all, you did get angry when Sir Lewis asked me to join him." I snapped and Merlin blanched. I felt remorse after seeing his hurt expression. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"No, no, it's understandable." I heard Merlin sigh as I turned back to stare ahead of me. "I am so sorry about what I said, Amity. I was just concerned."

"Did you know about the truth?" I questioned. "Did you know what Sir…_Lewis_ was planning?"

"No, I didn't. I just didn't trust him anyway." Merlin replied, shrugging. "So, what do you say about that horse ride?"

I bit my lip. "Okay." Merlin grinned at that and I gave him a weak smile. "Merlin, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, before we made our way out of the castle.

* * *

I giggled when Merlin nearly slipped down the small hill we were descending down. He quickly reached out to the closest thing to stable himself, which happened to myself. My giggle quickly turned to a shriek when I was pulled down. Just as he stabilized himself, I knocked into him and we were sent tumbling down the hill, rolling and accidentally elbowing and kicking each other. Merlin's neckerchief fell off after untying itself. The skirt of my dress got caught around Merlin's legs and my hair knotted around the strings at the top of his shirt.

My eyes widened when I realized that if we didn't stop rolling, we'd roll straight into the river. Merlin must've realized the same thing as he quickly said. "**Gestillan**."

Merlin's eyes went gold and we suddenly stopped rolling with Merlin lying on top of me, much like when he had saved me from the arrow. Merlin sighed in relief and smiled down at me.

"I think I love your magic." I joked and Merlin then flushed and averted his eyes. I blushed after I re-thought my words. Really Amity? _I think I love your magic_? That's so awkward! I cleared my throat and Merlin sat up.

I cried out when my hair was yanked on as it was still knotted into his shirt ties. "I'm sorry!" Merlin rushed to say and began trying to untie my hair from him. I had to stop myself from moaning at the feeling of his fingers going through my hair. "Tell me if I'm too rough."

Too rough? You're like heaven. "No, you're fine." I practically purred.

Merlin leaned forward to not put tension on my hair as his fingers worked quickly. I just stayed still and watched him so I couldn't risk getting my hair yanked on again. Merlin got a crease between his eyebrows as he concentrated on my hair. Eventually, my hair was free and we focused on unwrapping my dress from around Merlin's legs. Soon, we were both free and grinning at each other.

"Well, I must admit, I've never done that before." I laughed and Merlin chuckled.

"The things you learn from a servant."

"You were never just a servant, especially to me." I whispered, before my eyes widened and I laid down on the grass, staring at the clouds in the sky.

Merlin also laid down, staring at the sky. "I'm glad you think that."

I smiled. "Many people think that, not just me." I paused. "Merlin, I am very sorry for using my status to overpower you. I was not fair-"

"You were just upset-"

"That's no excuse." I butted in, still staring up as the clouds changed shape. "I am meant to be a Queen who respects her people, not threatening them."

"You _are_ a Queen who-"

"It didn't seem that way to me." I mumbled and Merlin frowned. "I broke one of the biggest promises I made to myself. Doesn't that sound bad for any other promises I made to other people? I can't even keep a promise to myself."

"Listen to me." Merlin rolled over onto his side, staring at me. "You were just under pressure and annoyed. It's understandable and I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I didn't really think you were playing with Lewis' feelings, I was more…annoyed."

"Why were you annoyed?" I looked at him and Merlin flushed.

"I…er…you're like a daughter to Arthur, if you started getting involved with some knight, he'd get really angry and I would have to deal with it." Merlin explained and I felt any hope in me spill out.

I gave Merlin a small smile. "Good thinking."

There was silence. "Amity," Merlin said in a soft voice, "why were you so upset when I found you?"

"I was frustrated and hurt." I admitted and Merlin stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I suppose you could just say, I am so over being used. I know I am meant to be some strong woman, but so many people think that they can just play with me and toy with my emotions. Cary, Lewis, Caerleon, Annis and now Moraunt and Amfortas. I know that comes with being Queen, but has it ever occurred to anyone, that I never asked to be Queen? I was just going to stay Princess for my whole life, maybe marry a King to another kingdom, but he'd have most of the responsibility."

My eyes began to water and I looked back up at the sky. "I am so over everyone using me. I am so over having to play good girl when really, all I want to do is run and hide. I am a human too! I have feelings! I have a heart! I have hopes and dreams and ambitions and people keep trying to destroy that to gain more power." I let out a sob. "And a part of me just wants to give it to them. I want to give in. I want to pretend this isn't me, but I can't. I have people relying on me. I am their protection and barrier, how could I abandon them? Yet, I really want to run and hide. Pretend I do not have any royal blood. Sometimes I imagine what it'd be like if I was the daughter of a blacksmith or a tailor. If I was just Amity, with no title, or last name or fancy bloodline."

I could feel Merlin's eyes on me as tears began to fall from my eyes. "You want to escape your fate, however, destiny and responsibilities are what keeps you staying."

My eyes widened and I glanced at Merlin. "Yes. I do, however, there was nothing I could do to not be Queen and there was no way to escape."

"You want go back to being the little child who doesn't completely understand just what their destiny maps out for them." Merlin continued.

"Exactly." I whispered. "How do you understand? No one else really understand how I feel…I mean, Esme tries and Arthur sort of can, but not entirely. After all, Arthur knew he had no choice, he was going to be King since birth, but Marrick was meant to be the ruler, not me."

"I was born in Ealdor, a small village in the lands of Essetir, where everyone works together to help each other and we don't live with wealth, but happiness. My mother is a woman called Hunith, and she is the most amazing woman I know. She's kind, compassionate, nurturing, protective and strong. She was who I relied on for most of my life and had helped me with hiding my magic. My father was a man called Balinor, however, I didn't know him very well. My father was the last Dragonlord after King Uther had them all hunted. He fled to Ealdor, where he met my mother and they started a relationship. However, Uther had sent knights after him. My father quickly left before they arrived and before he knew that my mother was pregnant. I never met him until I was working as Arthur's manservant and Camelot was under attack from the Great Dragon who Uther had held captive under the castle. Arthur and I searched for him and we found him, and after some convincing on our part, he agreed to help. We were all set to face the Dragon, but then…" Merlin stopped and I rolled over onto my side.

I watched as Merlin eyes began to water and I slowly reached out with my left hand and grabbed his right. Merlin seemed to take comfort in the action and he soon continued to speak. "My father died in my arms after we were attacked and he jumped in front of me. He was stabbed. There was nothing I could do. However, the thing about being a Dragonlord is that the power is passed on from father to son after the father's death."

I gasped. "You're a Dragonlord."

Merlin nodded. "There's only two dragons left, Kilgharrah and Aithusa."

"Have you met them?" I asked.

"Yes, I even helped hatch Aithusa." Merlin informed me and my eyes widened. "Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt you. If you wanted, I could even let you meet them."

"Meet dragons?" I repeated and Merlin chortled.

"Yes, silly, meet dragons." He teased and I giggled.

"I'd like that." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'd like it too." Merlin admitted. "Now, before I get too distracted, I am a Dragonlord, which means I can control dragons, if I wanted to, not that I do. I eventually discovered my destiny, which was that I was going to help Arthur become the greatest King and ruler of Albion. This frightened me and considering I hated Arthur when I first met him, I really didn't want to follow it. I wanted to go back to Ealdor, where I never felt completely right but I still had my Mother. I wanted to escape as things became harder and harder. I wanted to be myself, not what destiny was telling me to be. However, there was no way to get out of it. But now, I don't regret my decision back then, that I should stay and help Arthur."

"I'm glad you don't regret your decision." I told him and Merlin smiled through his tears.

"After all, if I had left, Arthur probably would have died, or magic would have never become legal." Merlin said.

"And you'd never have known me." I kidded and Merlin chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't have, and that would have made my decision very bad." Merlin muttered and I grinned.

"And I would never had met you, and who else would've saved me from so many things." I tightened my grip on Merlin's hand. "You might act like a servant, but in the end, you're a hero. A hero for many, especially me."

Merlin beamed at me and I couldn't help but return it with my own. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." I said, before releasing his hand and looking back at the sky, however, I felt closer to the man I love than I ever have felt before.

* * *

I strode into the hall, the round table already surrounded by the knights of Camelot, Utus and Lexador, after the Caerleon knights went back to their land. Arthur, Gwen, King Roland and Prince Lucan were with me as we made our way to where a large piece of parchment was on a wooden block. Written on the parchment was the terms of the treaty and there were three sections underneath it for where Arthur, King Roland and myself would sign. We made our way to the parchment and Arthur, King Roland and myself moved forward, Prince Lucan a little behind his father and Gwen and Morgana behind Arthur. I waited as King Roland signed, before Arthur had his go. I was finally handed the quill, which I quickly dipped in ink and leaned forward to sign in my section, _Amity Fathern._

I finished and placed the quill down, stepping back as Arthur finished the ceremony. "From this day onwards, Camelot, Lexador and Utus are in a truce and we shall follow this treaty and keep harmony between our lands."

The knights around us clapped and I smiled at the other royals before turning back to those around us, my eye catching Merlin's. Merlin was clapping with everyone else, Gaius beside him. He grinned and nodded at me and I smiled back.

* * *

Esme trailed behind me, careful not to step on my cape as I made my way down the front steps, my men on their horses and ready to leave. King Roland and Prince Lucan left yesterday, and a part of me was disappointed that I didn't get a chance to properly speak to them before they went back to Utus. Arthur had all his knights lined up behind him, although he had Morgana and Gwen standing beside him, Amy in her mother's arms. Merlin was with Gaius off to the side. Soldier stood at the front of my knights, holding the reins to my horse as they waited for me to say goodbye to those from Camelot.

I stopped in front of Arthur, grinning as he took in my appearance, dressed in a rich red dress and my silver cape, my crown sitting on my head. "I hope you have a safe journey, Amity."

"Thank you and I enjoyed my stay here, despite particular circumstances. I hope you can soon come and visit Lexador." I responded, pulling my riding gloves on.

"I hope so too." Arthur replied, before I couldn't keep the regal act up and threw myself into his arms, much to my knights' amusement.

"I'll miss you." I said and Arthur kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you too." I stepped back from Arthur and went to Gwen, who handed me Amy.

"Bye Amy," I said to her, kissing her forehead and holding on tightly. "I'll see you soon. Be good for Mummy and Daddy."

I handed her back to Gwen, before hugging Gwen as we wished each other luck. It was then Morgana's turn and she quickly held me tightly. "I've never seen Merlin so sad."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"He looks out like Arthur has told him he'll be mucking the stables for the rest of his life." Morgana released me and we stepped back, but she continued to speak softly. "Perhaps you should say goodbye to him."

I sighed and my eyes went to Merlin who was staring dejectedly, before he caught my eye and quickly flashed me a small smile. I slowly walked towards him, surprising Arthur, but apparently not the knights, who seemed to be smirking. I ignored them and Merlin stepped down a few steps as we came face to face with each other. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Well, I hope you have safe travels." Merlin said and I nodded.

"Thank you for being there for me when no one else could." I said to him. "And listening and putting up with me and just…being the best friend I could ask for."

Merlin's smile started to enlarge. "Back at you."

I giggled and averted my eyes before finally looking back at him. "I'll miss you."

"Well, I'll miss you too." He flushed. "We could always message each other. You know, with quill and parchment."

"That sounds good." I responded and we stared at each other for a few moments. We broke out of the trance we were in when Soldier cleared his throat. "I…goodbye Merlin."

"Goodbye Amity." He replied and before I properly thought about it, I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his waist and his came around mine.

"Don't forget me." I muttered and I could feel his chest vibrate with his chuckle.

"Never." I moved back and leaned up, gently kissing his cheek.

"Until next time." I said, as Merlin went redder and I stepped out of his hold.

"Until next time." He repeated and I slowly made my way down the steps, to where Soldier was.

Soldier quickly helped me onto Cherish's back, whispering into my ear. "You will see each other again."

"I know I will." I smiled at him before he went and mounted his horse. I gave Arthur, Gwen, Amy, Morgana, Merlin, Gaius and the knights of Camelot one last smile before kicking Cherish into a run and starting the journey back to Lexador. "I know I will." I said to myself one last time, before raising my head and smiling proudly, with the memory of Merlin in my head.

**Aww, she kissed his cheek for the first time! Don't worry, they will see each other again very soon ;) And now that they've had their heart to heart and Sir Lewis is out of the way, I think you'll find things get a lot easier for them. Plus, the knights know about their feelings now and when the knights are involved, stuff happens! Haha, time for reviews.**

_**Destiny Xavier16**_** – I hope you can get over the kiss now that Merlin and Amity have made up and Merlin has started to understand his feelings a bit better! Yep, he only kissed her because his plan was ruined! You're good **** Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**Lbunny**_** – They were fighting, but they're better now and even closer than they were before! Sir Lewis did die and he didn't even die as a 'sir'. Did you like the Merity I added? I know that she's gone back to Lexador, but don't worry, they will see each other again very soon! Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Well, Sir Lewis died, so I hope that makes up for not liking him, I suppose :P You're welcome, I'm glad you gave me ideas! I'm also glad you liked how Merlin and Amity's relationship is progressing. Aww, thanks for liking my story so much (I am literally so excited for when you update yours! Haha, I always check to see :P) Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – Haha, I like your reaction ;) Squealing is also a good reaction! I know that Merlin didn't really take on Sir Lewis, but he still did die! (that sounds really weird…oh well) Did the heart to heart make up for the fact that Merlin didn't face Sir Lewis? Haha, wow, you're very humble to not desire a reward! Aww, you're so kind and compassionate and generous and funny and oh my gosh, I'll stop now before I start sounding like a fangirl. Trust me, I'm a very obsessive fangirl, I'm pretty sure Bradley James would have to run away from me if we ever met ;) I'd totally marry him, so let's just leave that conversation for another day :P I'm glad you like to write reviews cause I love to read them and I'd never tire of your reviews! I love them! And thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing again! I means a lot to me! **

_**221b has a tardis**_** – He did kiss her! I also felt sorry for Merlin, but when you think about it, he did sort of get revenge since Sir Lewis was executed and at the end of the day, Merlin is the one Amity loves. I did feel bad for Amity and I'm pretty sure she made it clear how she felt about being used :P I wouldn't worry though, because she has Merlin who understands her, so she can have someone to relate to her. I know they made up rather quickly, but Amity loves him and is more open to forgiving him. Plus, Merlin was more forgiving since he did kind of start the argument and it's Merlin, he's a rather merciful character…most of the time. But it is good they have Morgana, because he probably wouldn't have faced Amity if it weren't for her! Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**xlydiax**_** – Haha, I like surprising readers! Aw, thank you for being so sweet! Sorry that Merlin didn't use his magic on him, but he did end up getting Amity to take comfort in him, so I suppose that's something :P Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**Amy**_** – Sorry about how long it took to update! I've been out with friends for the past few days! Haha, it was a cliff hanger and I do enjoy being evil :P Well, I hope you enjoyed their reconciliation and their heart to heart. I know Merlin didn't do much when it came to Sir Lewis, but he couldn't really do much because he is still only a servant, however, one day that will change ;) Amity was rather sorry for what she did and I think her little breakdown did show that, at least she had Merlin to comfort her when she felt she wanted it to all end. Aww, thanks for thinking my chapters are epic! And Sir Lewis did kiss her, and I know Merlin didn't use his magic on him, but he didn't have to because Arthur took control of the situation. I thought it'd be nice to see a bit more of Arthur's protective side, and when it comes to his family, you don't screw with them! Did you like Merlin and Amity's make up? I suppose now that they've had the heart to heart, they'll begin to accept their feelings more ;) Who knows, maybe Merlin will understand his feelings more! (*hint, hint*). The Caribbean looks amazing, I can see why you love it! Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**ArmyWife22079**_** –Arthur did save her life, but Sir Lewis got more than a slap! Mainly because he admitted he was anti-Amity and did try to kill her, which is high treason. Thank you for reviewing! **

_**Guest (1)**_** – Sorry for how long it took to update, I've been at parties each day since I last updated, so I've been busy. Aww, I hope everything is alright and you don't have to distract yourself from a negative thing! If so, I hope it gets better! Thank you for being so sweet and reviewing! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'll try and update soon. And also, out of curiosity, does anyone know any free photoshopping websites or would like to do the picture for my fic? I'm not forcing anyone, but I noticed that my pic isn't even related to Merlin (it's a quote from Cassandra Clare's the Mortal Instruments, if you're interested). I was going to try and make a pic for the story, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd like that (or if someone wants to do it, that's fine, but I'm not trying to force or anything like that!). Thank you! **


	32. The Ghosts From Our Pasts

**Hi, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Merlin, I own my OCs.**

Chapter 31

The Ghosts From Our Pasts

I sat in the courtroom in my castle, reading through villagers' needs, council requests, and messages from other kingdoms and nice letters from my people. I have even received pictures drawn by little children. I smiled as I scanned a poorly written letter from a child who was telling me how she loves my dresses. I quickly got a piece of parchment out to pen back a response to the little girl, who said she wanted to be a princess. Despite how most rulers lead, I like to socialize with my people and if a little girl spends her time writing messages to me, I might as well spare a few moments of mine to reply.

There was a knock on the door as I dipped my quill in ink. "Come in."

Esme entered, smiling at me and holding a letter in her hands. "I think you'll want this."

I smiled at her and took the letter, recognizing the handwriting on the front where my name was written. "Thank you Esme."

"Do you need anything? Food? Drink? A break?" Esme teased and I laughed.

"I'm fine, but thank you Esme. Now, how about you have a break? It's been very busy weeks recently, you deserve one." I said and Esme grinned.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"Go have some fun." I smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you!" She said, excited.

"Ha, ha, now off you trot." I said and she curtsied before rushing out of the room, leaving me alone.

I looked down at the letter and quickly opened it, a smile on my face as I read through its contents.

_Dear Amity,_

_I'm glad you dealt with the issue between those two farmers over who owned the land! Arthur gets that a lot too. The downside to being a ruler, hey? I've been well, thanks for asking. It's been busy here as we get prepared for another feast to celebrate Arthur's anniversary. Arthur and Gwen are in great moods as Amy said her first word, 'da', much to Arthur's happiness and Gwen's disappointment, although she's just happy to see her little girl growing. Gwaine now owes Morgana three silk dresses since they made a bet about what her first word would be. Morgana pointed out that Amy is very much Daddy's little girl, but Gwaine believed it would be 'ma'. I don't know why someone would be crazy enough to bet against a seer, but that's Gwaine for you._

_How are things in Lexador? You're doing a great job, so don't doubt yourself so much! I am so sorry to hear that Sir Diomed had a heart attack and passed away. I know that he wasn't the most pleasant of people, but it's still hard. I hope his family are alright. Are you alright? Losing a knight can be hard, from what I've seen, especially when you are so compassionate and protective of your knights. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll try and help._

_Arthur told me of his plans to visit, I'm very excited, after all, we haven't seen each other in four months! I'll have to make sure you get to meet the dragons this time and don't fret, they wouldn't dare hurt you! They'll love you, plus, I wouldn't let them hurt you in anyway. Sorry about how short the letter is, but I have to go and clean Arthur and Gwen's chambers. The woes of being a servant! Are you sure you wouldn't like to trade positions? I can't wait to hear from you and remember, you are doing a magnificent job! Stay positive!_

_Until next time,_

_Merlin_

I grinned and placed the letter on the table. We've been writing to each other since I returned to Lexador, and over that period of time, we'd become even closer. Merlin knew more about me than even Soldier did and that's saying something. And now, I know more about Merlin than anyone else. It's gotten to the point where we are just able to understand each other and our heart to heart definitely improved our bond. I feel like Merlin is one of the people closest to me. While in communication with Merlin, I've also been writing to Morgana, Gwen and Arthur, who all say mostly the same things, but just in different ways. A lot of their personalities are shown through their writing. I was removed from my thoughts suddenly when the doors burst open and Esme came running inside, tears streaming down her face. I gasped and stood up, rushing around the table in time to hold her after she threw herself at me.

"Esme?" I patted her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He…he…" She couldn't finish her sentence so I just held her as guards entered the room, bowing to me.

"Milady, do you need anything?" They asked and I shook my head as they left.

"Esme, what is it?" I questioned and she managed to catch her breath and calm her sobs enough to reply.

"I…saw him…but it isn't possible…he's dead." She whimpered and I stepped back to stare at her.

"What are you talking about?" I said gently.

Esme's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet with tears. "He was there…I swear…he was there…"

"Who?"

More tears fell from Esme eyes and she lowered her voice. "_Mark_. Mark has returned."

* * *

"Milady, how are you sure that the boy is really back? He died! You saw his death yourself, the physician recorded it. A person cannot come back to life." Lord Cabal said and I sighed.

"I believe my maid's story." I replied, standing firm in my belief of Esme.

"She is a mourning girl, she missed her brother. Someone who has lost so much would resort to imagining such situations if it meant they could see their loved one again." Lord Cabal insisted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that my maid is making this up?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

"It just seems very unlikely, a person cannot return from the dead." Lord Cabal said and I turned to Soldier who was sitting beside his father at the table.

"Soldier, please send the message to get the horses prepared, we will ride out soon." I commanded and Soldier nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

"Milady, this is barbaric!" Lord Cabal argued and I looked at him.

"It may seem that way, however, if my maid says it happened, then I believe her." I stood up as my other advisors seemed to want to say something. "What is it?"

"Milady, what if there is something out there? Something unsafe?" Sir Grifflet probed.

"Well then, I suppose it's up to me, as Queen, to fix it." I replied as Soldier entered the room. "Soldier?"

"There horses are prepared." He told me and I smiled.

"Good, I will get changed and then we will ride out." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

Cherish neighed as we rode through the village. "Did you say you were in Frances' shop?"

"Yes, I was looking at one of his mirrors and considering whether to buy it. When I turned to ask a question, there was Mark, standing right behind me." Esme explained, still very pale and shaky after the experience.

"Did Frances see you?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, "he was out the back of the shop. I left before he even knew I was there."

I nodded and we soon arrived at the shop, a small hut with a piece of red cloth instead of a door. I got off Cherish, my hand going to the sword resting in its sheath on my belt. Some people may say it was over the top for me to arrive in my armour, even with my cape and sword, however, I don't want to take any risks. I pushed aside the red material as Soldier, Esme and a few other knights came in behind me. A middle-aged man stood behind a counter, writing something. He glanced up at our entrance and did a double take, before quickly bowing.

"Your highness!" The man cried out, and I walked forward.

"Are you Frances?" I questioned, just to make sure this is the right person.

"Yes milady, I am. Is there something you need?" He rushed to say.

"Please, do not worry too much, I'm here just to ask a few questions and look around." The man looks as if he's about to drop dead from being around me.

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed again and I motioned to my knights as they looked around the shop. Esme's pointed at a mirror standing in the corner or the room.

"Do you sell any magical items?" I asked and Frances shook his head.

"No, none at all." He replied, going pale. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this about?"

"There was an unusual event which was said to have taken place here. We're just ensuring that it's safe." I told the man, before walking over to the mirror and staring into it, seeing myself looking back.

My eyes wandered around the frame of the mirror, which looked like any ordinary wooden frame, although, there were little patterns on it. I sighed and turned around to face my knights, when suddenly, in front of me was someone I never thought I'd see again. I gasped, my hand coming to my mouth before I finally spoke in a mix of shock and awe. "Father?"

Father smiled at me, nodding as he stepped forward. He looked a little older than I remembered, with his hair streaked with more grey, however, his eyes held a level of happiness that wasn't there when he was alive. "Hello my dearest Amity."

How is this possible? He's dead and been dead for years now. I saw him die and I even felt that there was no pulse. "It…it can't be…you're…dead." I said and stumbled back, my back hitting the cold mirror.

"Amity? Are you alright?" I vaguely heard Soldier speak, but I stared at Father.

"It's been too long, my girl, far too long." Father said and my eyes began to water. Yes, it definitely has been too long.

"It has." I agreed and tears dribbled down my cheeks. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Amity, although, I must say, you have grown up into an amazing woman. Your mother and brothers and I are so proud of you." I let out a sob at this and suddenly an arm wrapped around me.

"Amity, snap out of it, whatever is happening, snap out of it!" Soldier ordered and I stared at my Father.

"Don't leave me again, please." I begged and he smiled sadly.

"We have to say goodbye eventually." He informed me and shook my head.

"No, please, don't go, please." I whimpered and Soldier turned me to face him, my eyes coming into contact with his. "Father! My Father!"

"Amity, he's no here. He's gone." Soldier soothed, rubbing his hands up and down my arms as I trembled from crying and the shock.

I shook my head, desperation coursing through my body. "No, no, he's here." I looked where my Father had been, but he was longer there. No! He cannot leave me again! I just got him back! I began to struggle in Soldier's grasp. "No! Father!"

"We need to get her back to the castle." Soldier said. "Bring the mirror with us, since it was the last thing she looked into."

I continued to struggle in Soldier's arms as he dragged me out of the shop, whispering calming words into my ear as I shrieked and screamed for my Father to return. Esme watched me with wide and tearful eyes, as Soldier got me onto his horse, before getting on behind me as Sir Anthony took the reins of Cherish. The villagers stared at us, seeming confused and upset as I shivered in Soldier's arms. Soldier kicked his horse to go faster as we headed to back to the castle. I slowly let darkness take over as I went limp in Soldier's arms, while he commanded the knights, taking over due to his position as my second in command.

* * *

I could feel conscious slowly return to me as I shifted slightly, hearing soft whispers coming from one corners of the room. I stayed still as I quickly recognized Soldier's voice. "I've never seen anything like it, it was as if she was suddenly possessed or had seen a ghost. She went pale and began to shake, before speaking to thin air! And that's not all…"

"What is it?" I heard Commander Johnson ask.

"She was calling out to her Father and begging him not to leave her. You should've seen her, all crying and wincing, as if trying to escape from something. Then she just broke down. I had to literally half-drag, half-carry her out of the shop. She was sobbing and mumbling brokenly. She passed out after I got her onto the horse and then brought her back to the castle." Soldier explained and I felt something cold get pressed against my forehead.

"Was there anybody there?" Sir Grifflet questioned.

"No, she was just staring ahead. Nobody there." Soldier replied and I realized that it was a wet rag that had been placed against my forehead.

"Have there been any other similar events occurring?" Commander Johnson said and I could hear Soldier sigh.

"Esme, she claimed to have seen her brother after she looked into this mirror." He answered and I heard someone clear their throat.

"Esme?" Sir Grifflet repeated.

"Yes Sir." Esme had a small quiver to her voice and I could picture her hiding her shaky hands by clasping them behind her back. "I did see him after looking into the mirror."

"Can you tell me about it?" Sir Grifflet's voice became softer and more caring, and I can imagine that Esme must be looking scared enough that he's being nicer to her. "Can you tell us about your brother and what happened to him? Also, what happened when you saw him again?"

Esme paused before speaking. "I once had a little brother called Mark, and…and a little after my thirteenth birthday, he was…shot down by an assassin sent by Prince Cary…there was nothing that could have been done. He died in the courtyard at Camelot's castle…I held him in my arms." Esme sniffed. "I held him in my arms and we talked…I comforted him…he was in so much pain. There was blood…_so_ _much_ _blood_…it dripped to the floor and stained my dress…and while he was…dying…all he wanted to know was whether he was still…my little knight. Oh gosh, _my little knight_!"

I could hear a thud and the sounds of sobs as my eyes slowly opened. Esme was on the floor, Soldier crouched beside her and patting her back as she sobbed. Sir Grifflet and Commander Johnson were watching her sadly as she wailed. I reached up, grabbing the cloth and pulling it off my forehead, which was damp. Pushing back stray pieces of hair, I sat up and watched them, feeling my eyes water as Esme continued her story.

"He was so brave…so strong…until his last breath. Gaius tried to save him but he was too late! We were too late! I…I was too late. King Arthur tried to help…but there was nothing he could do…there was a note attached," Esme's tone went bitter, "_even the noble suffer_. My brother was killed to make a point! He was killed by a murderer who wanted to make us feel…well, he succeeded…I have never gotten over it…he was my little brother…and I failed him."

I couldn't hold myself back after Esme said that. "No, you didn't."

They all jumped to face me as I stood up shakily, holding onto one of the posts from my bed for support. "Amity." Soldier gasped.

"Esme, you did everything you could for Mark. There was nothing else that could be done, the arrow hit his heart, and he didn't have a chance. You are not the one to blame, Cary and Lady Helaine were." I insisted, walking to Esme and kneeling beside her, helping my maid to her feet.

Esme shook her head. "I should've been his protector, not the other way around."

"A sibling bond can be stronger than any other, and Mark would have done the same for you. He loved you Esme, you were his Essie. He was very proud of you." I told her and we faced each other. "Now, the next task may be hard, because, from the looks of it, that mirror has something to do with the deceased."

"Milady, if it's not too hard for you to answer," Sir Grifflet paused, "what did you see?"

I swallowed thickly. "My Father. I looked into the mirror and then turned to speak to my men before seeing him. He was right behind me. We talked and then Soldier came and got me."

"Esme, what was your experience?" Sir Grifflet turned to Esme, whose eyes were beginning to water.

"I went to the shop because I've been saving up to buy a mirror. I wanted to see what he had, so I went over and stared into the mirror. It was basic but pretty and in my price range, so I turned to find the shopkeeper when…there he was…right behind me. Although…he was a little different."

"Did he look older?" I asked. "As if he never stopped aging?"

"Yes." Esme responded, wrapping her arms around herself. "He was taller and looked a lot healthier. His hair had also grown…it needed a trim…it was falling into his eyes…but…he still was wearing his cape and sword."

A part of me found that incredibly sad, that even in death, Mark still fought to be a knight of Camelot and believed in it. Another part of me was happy that he never stopped dreaming and hasn't changed.

"I believe we need to see this mirror again." I muttered, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "Where is it?"

"The guards placed it into the courtroom-" There was a knock on the door, interrupting Soldier.

"Come in." I called and Sir Anthony poked his head inside.

"Milady, you are needed in the courtroom." He informed me, and I frowned.

"What for?" I questioned, running a hand through my hair to try and neaten it.

"There's been another issue with the mirror." He told me and I shared a horrified look with Soldier.

"What has happened?" I moved closer and Sir Anthony grimaced.

"One of the guards who put it into the room suddenly fell to his knees and began to scream for someone. It was as if he'd seen a ghost." Sir Anthony explained and I paled before leaving my chambers, Soldier, Commander Johnson, Sir Anthony and Esme with me.

* * *

The doors to the courtroom opened and I strode inside, seeing a guard on the floor, crying, as his friends crouched beside him. I came closer, crouching beside the guard and reaching out, placing my hand on his shoulder. The guard seemed to be a few years older than me, with black hair and brown eyes, which were bloodshot and watery. His cheeks were wet from tears and his lower lip trembled as he held in more sobs.

"Shh, are you alright?" I whispered to him, but he didn't respond. "I'm Amity, what's your name?"

The man sniffled. "Eustace."

"Well Eustace, are you able to stand?" Eustace nodded weakly and I turned to another guard as I helped him up. "Can you please get Eustace some water? Thank you."

The guard quickly left the room as I aided Eustace in sitting at the table in the courtroom, purposely facing away from the mirror. "Thank you, milady."

"Please, call me Amity." I said softly and sat next to him. "Now, do you want to talk now or have a little break?"

"I…I can talk now." Eustace whispered and I gave him a small smile.

"Can you describe what happened to us, Eustace?" I asked him gently.

He bit his lip. "I was helping Harry put the mirror in here and once we put it down, I realized we had put finger prints onto it, so I tried to rub it off, when I looked into the mirror. Everything seemed normal…so I turned to speak to Harry…when she was in front of me."

"Who?" I pressed him a little, after realizing it wouldn't hurt him much.

"My grandmother…she was a seamstress…she passed away five years ago." Eustace told me. "She started to speak to me…and I freaked out…it shouldn't be possible…after all…she's dead."

I patted Eustace's arm again. "I don't know what's happening, but I'll make sure to find out."

"I have broken any laws, have I? I didn't mean to look into the mirror!" Eustace rushed to say and I shushed him softly.

"You're fine, Eustace, now, take a few days off and rest. It's a traumatizing experience." I said as the other guard, I'm guessing to be Harry, entered with a jug of water. "Thank you, can you please help Eustace back to his home? You can take the water with you."

The guard bowed and helped Eustace up, who looked at me. "Thank you, milady, you are far kinder than what they say."

I gave him a small smile, but questions ran through my head. What they say? Who is they? Eustace left the room with who I'm guessing is Harry, leaving Sir Grifflet, Commander Johnson, Soldier, Sir Anthony, Esme and myself. I faced them and sighed. "I have no clue what is going on. After all, it's only a mirror."

"We have no idea either." Soldier mumbled, walking over and plopping down in the seat next to me. "However, whatever it is, I don't think it's good."

I groaned. "We need help, because I have no clue about this sort of paranormal activity."

Commander Johnson leaned against the table. "But who would know?"

A person came to mind and the same person seemed to come to Esme's mind, because we both looked at each other at the same time, before subtly nodding. "I have an idea."

* * *

I stood out on the front steps of my castle, three days after sending the message of a plea for help. There have been two reported incidents since the situation with Eustace, when concerning the mirror in the courtroom. What is more interesting, though, is that it now is no longer this mirror. All over the castle, people have looked into mirrors, or reflective surfaces, and when they turn around, they see someone they cared for greatly, however, this person has already died. Esme shifted from where she stood beside me when there was the sound of horse hooves echoing around the courtyard. Everyone stood up straighter and I stared ahead as the knights of Camelot, led by Arthur, rode into the courtyard. Gwen was beside Arthur, with Amy wrapped in her arms, while both hands held the reins of her horse. Morgana, Merlin and Gaius were beside them, silent as the came forward, before stopping in front of us. I hid my smile at the sight of them by clearing my throat.

"Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, it is good to see you again, and I must say a huge thank you for arriving." I paused, my eyes landing on Gaius. "Especially to you Gaius, because, without whatever knowledge you possess, Lexador would be ruined."

Gaius seemed slightly embarrassed. "My knowledge is not as wide as I think you believe it is, milady."

"Humble as well as wise." I teased, before turning back to Arthur. "My servants will take your belongings to your rooms. Would you like a break, or are you alright to begin the investigation straight away?"

"We're fine." Arthur said after checking it with Gwen, as he slid off his horse and went to Gwen's side, taking Amy from her as Gwen got off her horse.

I nodded. "Okay then, shall I lead you to the mirror?"

"Yes please." Arthur replied as everyone got off their horses and they came forward.

My knights all went into the castle as I led them, with Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Gaius by my side, Camelot knights also behind us. The guards opened the doors to the courtroom and we came towards the mirror.

"I'd suggest that you don't look directly into the mirror." I said as everyone entered the mirror. "So far, everyone affected by it have looked directly into it."

Gaius moved closer than everyone, his hand going up and running around the frame of the mirror. We all watched as he eyed it. He then tilted his head and muttered something to himself. "Gaius, can you figure something out?" Arthur questioned.

Gaius stepped back. "The frame, sire, is very peculiar."

I frowned, I had just thought that it was a normal frame with some sort of pattern on it. "Are the drawings important?"

"They are not just any drawings, milady, they are runes." Gaius answered and my eyes widened.

"Runes?" I repeated, sharing a shocked look with Arthur. "What are runes? What sort of runes are they?"

"They appear to be written by the Druids…but I believe I cannot understand it." Gaius told us and I felt my anticipation fall.

"Surely you must know a small amount of it." I stepped forward and Gaius turned to me.

"Milady, it appears I do not." He frowned.

"Then how do we fix this problem?" I queried, desperation starting to tone my voice.

"I will read up on Druid runes, but I think you need to find the Druids, or at least one, who will be able to translate it for us." Gaius responded. "Then, we may figure out what these are saying."

I sighed and bit my lip. "Fine, if it must be done." I whirled and faced my knights. "Be prepared because we'll ride out tomorrow morning and search for the Druids."

"That goes to you too." Arthur called out to his knights who nodded and were quickly excused from the room. Arthur looked back at Gaius. "Do you have any idea where the Druids may be, Gaius?"

"I'm not sure, sire, but I have a few ideas." Gaius mumbled and Morgana suddenly gasped.

"I believe I know where one in particular is." She said, but then paused and looked at Merlin. "But I do not know whether we should try and contact this particular person."

"Why? Who is it?" I asked and Morgana seemed cautious. "Please Morgana, tell me."

I noticed that Merlin was shaking his head at her. "No Morgana, he's not safe."

"Who is not safe?" Arthur quizzed and Merlin and Morgana stared at each other before Morgana sighed.

"A Druid…you have met him before, but he might be able to help." Morgana said and Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Morgana, he might be dangerous-"

"He was a boy when we last met-"

"Destiny has said-"

"I don't care what destiny said." Morgana spat. "Destiny also said that I would turn against Arthur and become filled with bitterness and hatred, but we stopped that. So, why can't we stop his destiny too?"

I looked at Arthur and Gwen in confusion, but they looked as bemused as me. "Who are we talking about?" Gwen asked them and Merlin groaned and I had to hold myself back from flushing at the sound.

"Do you remember that Druid boy we saved, Arthur?" Merlin asked and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"The one from many years ago? With black hair and blue eyes?" He specified.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, Mordred."

"What about him?" Arthur said as Amy started to make gurgling noises in his arms.

"Morgana is suggesting using him to explain the runes." Merlin told us. "But, it isn't a good idea."

"Why?" Gwen questioned and Merlin gave a pointed look at Morgana, who took over.

"Because many years ago, I was destined to become Arthur's greatest enemy and try and rule Camelot and return magic. I would be taken over by my hatred and disgust for Uther, and in my thirst for revenge, would destroy all that is good in the world." Morgana took in a deep breath. "It was prophesied that with together, with Mordred, we'd be your bane."

Arthur paled. "So, you were supposed to kill me?"

"Yes," Morgana said and there was enough tension in the room that you could cut it with a knife. "But things changed, Merlin told me about his magic and helped me learn how to use mine and embrace it. He kept me sane and positive, as we both looked forward to your rein."

"Should we search for Mordred then? Or not?" I asked and Merlin sighed as Morgana shot an unreadable look.

"Fine, search for him, I don't know everything." Merlin shrugged and quickly left the room. I raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to go after him and make sure he's okay?" I asked.

Arthur snorted and began to gently rock Amy. "Why would I do that?"

I gave him an are-you-serious look. "Arthur, he's your friend."

"My servant." Arthur corrected and Gwen shot him a dirt look. "Fine, I'll go and check on him."

"Good boy." I teased, before turning to Gwen and Morgana. "Now, I think we have some catching up to do."

* * *

I made my way to where I knew Merlin was staying, pausing as I took in a deep breath before knocking on his door. Butterflies built up in my stomach and I questioned myself as to whether this is a good idea. I've missed seeing Merlin, but has he missed seeing me? Will he just see me as some annoying girl who stares at him like a love struck child? I know Morgana says that he definitely doesn't see me as a child, but still, she could just be saying that to comfort me. The door opened and I smiled at Merlin, while he looked shocked before smiling back at me. "Amity, I didn't expect to see you."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I can come back another time." I flushed and stepped away from him. Yeah, I shouldn't have come here, I should've stayed in my chambers and just gone to bed or talked to Esme or something. I could've read or painted or gone for a walk or something that didn't embarrass me in front of Merlin.

"No, no." Merlin reached out towards me and I felt relieved. "It's fine. Come in."

He got out of the doorway and I came inside, clasping my hands in front of me and watching him shut the door behind me. "How have you been?"

"Good, just facing everyday as it comes." Merlin said, turning to me and giving me a small smile. "And yourself?"

"Much the same." I said, trying not to blush as he came and stood beside me, closer than how we used to stand together. I noted that I was now tall enough that my head would just fit under Merlin's chin, unlike my memories of when I first arrived and I would just reach his elbow.

"Come sit." Merlin walked us to the seats by the fire, as I sat down on one and he sat beside me. These chambers were very plain compared to mine or Arthur and Gwen's. "Now, tell me the truth."

"I did." I muttered, feeling a flush rise to my cheeks and Merlin raised an eyebrow. I groaned in defeat. "I feel as if I'm open book around you. Damn you and your ability to read emotions."

"Not really, just yours." Merlin teased and I grinned at the comment. _Just yours_, I like the sound of that_. _"So, are you going to tell me how you've really been?"

"Stressed, I suppose. This situation really isn't helping." I said truthfully, leaning into the chair as I became more relaxed. "It's been hard dealing with everything and trying to help those who had to face this…problem."

"I heard you were one of the mirror's victims. I do hope it wasn't too traumatizing." He leaned forward and placed his hand over mine, the small gesture comforting me a lot. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Just a little upset."

Merlin gave me a sympathetic smile. "It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't." I whispered and I quickly blinked away tears. "I saw and spoke to my Father."

"That definitely wouldn't have been fun." Merlin said, before his eyes widened. "Not that I'm being rude about your Father, I just meant that it would've hurt…I mean, because he died…I didn't mean to be so blunt! I just meant that-"

"Merlin." I giggled and smiled at him as he became more flustered. "Calm down before you end up clogging up an artery. And I have to say thank you, because you always seem to know how to cheer me up. Plus, I understand what you were trying to say, so don't worry yourself too much."

Merlin sighed in relief and his eyes lighted up at my compliment. "I really need to learn to think before I speak, at least that's what Gaius says."

"I can't see why he would say so!" I kidded and Merlin grinned. "To be honest, it's sort of cute."

Cue my blush and wide eyes, seriously Amity? You just called him cute! Well, sort of called him cute…indirectly. "Cute?" Merlin sputtered out.

"I mean," I went redder. Great, now it's my turn to backtrack. "It's a…good trait, well, I didn't mean good, but it's not unattractive…not that I think you're _attractive_…but you're not ugly!"

Merlin interrupted my rambling with his laughter. "It seems we both have a 'good' trait."

I grinned sheepishly. "So it does."

"At least we're special." Merlin joked and I chuckled.

"Merlin, you are the definition of special." I mumbled and he beamed.

"You're pretty special yourself." He seemed to be leaning closer. "Even Arthur, the most oblivious bloke, realizes that."

"Arthur also views himself as my adopted Father, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, lowering my voice.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I don't really feel like talking about Arthur, right now." Merlin admitted and I chuckled.

"I understand." I agreed. "Thanks for returning my letters Merlin, I really enjoyed having someone who understands me to talk to."

"I really liked sending and receiving letters too." Merlin told me. "I know what you mean. It's not often that there is someone who knows exactly how it feels…and it feels lonely when you don't have that person."

"Good thing you have me to stop the loneliness, then." I jested, although the joking tone didn't seem to come out and instead it sounded very serious.

"Yes, good thing I do have you." Merlin said, before biting his lip. "I told myself…"

"What?" I asked when he began to trail off.

"I wouldn't fall."

"_Fall_?" I said softly. "I don't understand. Why would you be falling?"

"I think I've been falling longer than I thought." Merlin sighed, ignoring my comment. "I've been holding off for months now."

"Holding off from what?" I whispered and I moved closer, my breaths becoming shallower.

I know I shouldn't be getting so close, since it's not right for a Queen and a servant to behave this way, but my heart is controlling me, not my head. We haven't seen each other in four months. Four months of longing, communicating through letters and learning each other's secrets. Four months where I've come to the realization that I definitely do love Merlin, who is kind, loyal, brave, strong, smart and compassionate. At the end of the day, I'd prefer to be Merlin's girl than Queen, I'd give up my throne for him. Four months have been four months too long away from each other.

"I have no clue what I'm doing Amity, but it's so wrong." Merlin muttered and I cracked a smirk.

"So wrong yet it feels so right." I said and he nodded as we clearly understood each other.

"Very true." Merlin came closer and our noises touched.

"Thank you for being so prepared to help me, Merlin. I hate to admit it, but these things do scare me, because I don't want to fail my people." I self-confessed and Merlin had a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I don't want to be the Queen who loses everything."

"You could never fail them. You are a wonderful Queen and an amazing and kindhearted woman. You have taken on this job in a far more graceful and brilliant way than many others could."

I shut my eyes and smiled, feeling his breath against my face. "You make me feel so great, Merlin, you make me feel normal. No special treatment and attracting unwanted attention."

"Because you are normal, but very special." My heart soared at that comment and I came closer to Merlin. Our breaths mingled and he also seemed to be breathing quickly too. I could feel his presence as he leaned forward and we went slowly, as if not to break the moment. Merlin's hand was still covering mine, although I'd held back while moving closer. I felt adoration for the man in front of me run through my body as we came close enough that I could feel his heat, before the door suddenly burst open.

I gasped and my eyes shot open as we jumped away from each other. Arthur strode into the room, not seeing me, as I hurried to compose myself, before he started his rant. "Merlin, why have you been ignoring your dut-" Arthur stopped when he saw me next to Merlin, both of us with guilty looks on our faces. "Amity?"

"Arthur." I stood up, realizing that my hand was still holding Merlin's. He quickly removed his and stood as well. "I was just trying to catch up on all the gossip I missed."

"I thought you did that with Gwen and Morgana?" Arthur teased and I chortled.

"It's different from a man's point of view." I smiled at Merlin, going redder as he lowered his eyes. "I best get going to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Of course, goodnight." Arthur walked over and hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Arthur," I made my way to the door, opening it before pausing and leaning against it. "Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin smiled, but seemed mortified and I sighed as I left the room, before hearing Arthur shout something and the sound of metal being thrown. Let's just hope nothing too bad has happened.

* * *

I mounted Cherish and grabbed the reins, before looking at my knights all watching me, as well as Arthur, Morgana and the knights of Camelot. Gwen, much to her distain, was staying in Lexador with Amy in case anything happened back here and they needed a ruler. Esme and Merlin were both rushing around in the courtyard, getting last minute things. I blushed when Merlin looked at me as he ran towards his horse. Merlin had also gone red, but he hid it by lowering his head as he got onto his horse. Esme straddled her horse and I looked over to see both Camelot and Lexador's knights smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow and Soldier, who was closest, leaning forward.

"So, what's going on between you and lover boy?" He asked and I looked bemused.

"Soldier," I muttered, "what are you on about now?"

"_Merlin_, you two blush every time you look at each other. What happened?" Soldier said as we kicked the horses into a run.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled and Soldier rolled his eyes.

"Amity, you two are like best friends, you were fine around each other yesterday and now you can't look each other in the eye without blushing. So, I'll repeat myself, what happened?" I made Cherish run faster.

"I'll repeat myself, _nothing_." I retorted as I moved forward to ride beside Arthur, who smiled me.

I looked over my shoulder when I realized the knights were being too quiet. My eyes narrowed at the sight of them all whispering together, every now and then looking at me and Merlin. Gwaine saw me staring at them and whacked Percival, who sat up straight and poked Leon. Leon cleared his throat and all my knights stopped whispering, as they went silent.

"What are you lot plotting back there?" Arthur called as I looked forward at the path ahead. "Gwaine isn't talking with mindless chatter, something must've happened."

"Nothing Queen, we're all just thinking." Gwaine replied.

"I didn't think you'd be able to." Arthur kidded and Gwaine pretended to mock gasp.

"How rude, Queen!" He faked being offended.

"Gwaine, how many times have I told you not to call me Queen?" Arthur said, sounding exhausted.

"Well, I can't call you Princess now that you're King, can I?" Gwaine acted as if that was the most outrageous thing ever suggested.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just stop with the whole Queen thing, got it?"

"Of course…_milady_." Gwaine responded and the knights burst into laughter.

Esme giggled, Morgana smirked and Merlin grinned as I looked at Arthur. "You're never going to win, you know that right?"

Arthur sighed. "Oh yes, I know."

We soon stopped for the night after riding South, where Morgana believes she had a vision of Mordred there. We were in the Forest of Bilbin, with his dark green leaves and incredibly tall trees, the forest known for their tall trees. We camped in a small clearing, which still was shady. The Sun was starting to set and we decided to set up camp. I jumped off Cherish's back and began to unsaddle her to make her more comfortable. Cherish neighed and the knights also began to get to work. There was a small amount of chatter, and of course, banter. I kept my head down as my fingers worked quickly after taking my riding gloves off.

"Hey lads, maybe we should get some firewood?" Soldier said loudly and everyone turned to face him.

"Yes Soldier, that sounds great." Sir Anthony responded, before turning to the other knights. "Doesn't it?"

"Brilliant," "good," and "sure" were the main answers, with Gwaine's brash proclamation of agreement, including his usual swearing self, as the loudest.

"Wait a minute, there are nearly twenty of you, and we don't need that much wood for one night." I crossed my arms over my chest and the knights shared panicked looks.

Morgana suddenly stepped forward. "But we do need to refill our water skins, so why don't I take Esme and some of the knights with me to refill them?"

I shook my head. "I filled mine before I left."

"Ah, but you'd want fresh water, Amity." Esme seemed to be on whatever game they were playing at.

"What are you doing?" I hissed to her when she came closer to take the water skin from me.

"Helping." She retorted, grinning at me before going back to Morgana's side.

I stared at them in wonder. "You do not need ten people to fill water skins, Morgana. One person could do. Nor do you need ten people to go and fetch wood. We need to unpack."

"I know, why don't we leave you and Merlin to unpack? Arthur can come with me." Morgana suggested, as she grabbed an unwilling Arthur's arm and yanked him towards the lake close by. Esme and a few of the Camelot and Lexador knights followed them.

I stared after them as the knights bowed to me. "See you two soon." Soldier winked at me.

"Don't you want my help?" Merlin called out to them, looking just as confused as me.

"No, Merlin, you stay and help keep Amity company." Gwaine's bark-like laughter echoed around the forest as that group of knights walked off.

"They are plotting something." I muttered.

"Yes, and I think I know what." Merlin seemed very serious before turning to me as I went back to getting the saddle and bags off Cherish. One of the buckles on the bag was refusing to undo, as I glowered down at it, trying to get it off. "Here, let me help."

I stepped to the right as Merlin came over and twisted the buckle slightly. Immediately, it came undone and he got the bag off as I stared at him. "I helped loosen it." I insisted.

"Of course you did." Merlin grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Of course I did." I said, as I pulled Cherish's saddle off and placed it on the floor. There was silence between us before I finally got the guts to speak about what I think is on both of our minds. "Merlin…about last night-"

"We were both tired." Merlin said suddenly and I gave him a bewildered look. "You had just seen your late Father and had passed out from the experience, I had ridden all day. We were…more inclined to lose our…right minds."

I tried to pretend that I didn't feel the hurt from his words. I just smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, you're right."

We went into silence again before Merlin spoke. "Amity, a servant is not from a good and wealthy background…well, at least not a background fit enough to suit a Queen."

"What are you going on about?" I asked and Merlin grunted as he undid another bag and lowered it to the floor.

He then walked to start getting bags off his horse as I stay staring ahead of me, the opposite direction of him. "Servants and royalty do not mix-"

"Arthur and Gwen did. They're fine now, never happier or more in love." I said, when a silver plate accidentally fell out of the bag.

Merlin sighed while I picked up the plate. "Arthur and Gwen fell in love when Arthur was just a Prince-"

"Oh? And now Gwen is Queen! What is your point?" I whirled around to see that Merlin had his back to me.

"A Queen can do far better than a servant." Merlin replied.

"A Queen can do far better than a loveless marriage." I retorted and Merlin ran his hand through his hair.

"Amity…what we nearly did last night…was wrong." Merlin muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're wrong-"

"A Queen should not be with a servant, she should be with a rich and wealthy knight or Lord! Never a servant!" Merlin whirled around to face me.

I gaped at him before finally knowing what to say. "A Queen should be with someone she loves, because at the end of the day, she needs to know if anything happened to her, her kingdom would be save in the hands of her King."

"Yes, and she can get that safety and love through a nobleman-"

"Or a servant." We stared at each other as we caught out breath.

"You can do better than a servant." Merlin whispered and I strolled towards him, ignoring the fact that my cape was getting caught on small twigs and rocks on the forest floor.

"I don't want some rich and wealthy nobleman, if it means I'll be sad for the rest of my life." I said in a whisper.

"Well, you'll just have to find someone rich and wealthy to love then." Merlin said and I frowned, my eyes starting to water.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that after four months of sending letters and getting to know each other would've been enough. We've known each other for years now and I'm not the little fourteen year old girl who first arrived in Camelot. I'm nearly eighteen in a few months. But I would've thought that you wouldn't deny this after four months-"

"Four months of what?" Merlin butted in, suddenly a lot more passionate. "Four months of sitting? Writing? Pretending this isn't real? Amity, you need to understand something and I am so going to regret saying this afterwards, but I need to get it out. Arthur is going to have my head, but those four months were torture for me. Four months of pining and whining to Morgana about how much I miss you and how it isn't fair. It isn't fair that you live in another kingdom, it isn't fair that you lost your family, it isn't fair that you're Arthur's ward and you need a nobleman to be your husband and it isn't fair that you're everybody's Queen because I want you to be my Queen!"

I gasped. "Merlin-"

Merlin stumbled closer to me. "No, please, let me get this out. You left Camelot a year ago and then came back, all grown up and beautiful. I didn't even feel a quarter of what I feel now before you became Queen. Then you returned and bested all the most beautiful women with your looks, I mean, even Morgana is nothing in comparison. And this scared me and I ended up going to Morgana for support. She told me to wait, wait until you're a little older. Well you are now, but not as old as you should be! You're still a child-"

"I am a woman." I corrected.

"You're still a child compared to me." Merlin said as he reached forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I am just an old man-"

"You really aren't that old." I interrupted and stepped closer.

"Yes, I am, I'm nearly thirty. You nearly half my age!" Merlin retorted.

"Age doesn't matter-"

"But status does." Merlin said quietly. "And I am merely a servant. For god's sake, I'm servant to your adopted Father, doesn't that say something?"

"It says I don't care that you're a servant or older than me." I said fervently.

"I wouldn't be able to give you all the riches in the world, Amity." Merlin said after we paused for a moment.

"You wouldn't be able to, no," Merlin got a hurt look but I continued. "Because you are my world."

Merlin didn't seem to know what to say as my arms went up around his neck and his hands travelled to my waist. I looked over his shoulder and saw that I still had the silver plate in my hands. I saw my reflection staring back at me, before I dropped it and looked into Merlin's eyes as he leaned forward. I thought I heard the sound of a twig snapping, so I quickly peered over his shoulder. My eyes widened and I screamed before I could stop myself. Merlin jumped back and looked over his shoulder, my hand going down and grabbing his. His eyes widened.

"What the-"

I stared in front of me, at a ghost of a person I thought I'd never see again. "_Mother_."

**It was Bradley James' birthday and oh my gosh, I freaked! I tweeted, I posted, I stared at pictures! Oh well, the life of a fangirl! I seriously love him, love, love, love to the point where my Mum finds it very creepy. Have you seen the pictures of him recently with his dark hair? I don't love it as much as his blonde, but oh well, I still love him. I spent way too long waiting to see if he'd tweet in response to my happy birthday one (he tweeted to everyone eventually! Just not directly to people!). In case you're interested, my twitter is Blonde_Weasley and if you want my tumblr, it's this-is-emily-grace. So there, I'm sorry if you think the close Merity kisses came too fast, but they did have four months to get to know each other and he really did like her before she left again and Morgana has sort of pushed him towards the idea of getting with her. Also, sorry if you think it was too dramatic, I'm in a rubbish mood for particular reasons, but I'll just head straight to the reviews instead of chatting for too long!**

_**Destiny Xavier16**_** – Thank you for reviewing again and you are going to get romantic relations very soon! I can promise you that! I'm glad you're so excited! **

_**ArmyWife22079**_** – Haha, they nearly did kiss…twice! Merlin does realise his feelings (I think that was pretty obvious in this chapter). Yes, Merlin change from servant to King would be tough, and he clearly realizes that too, but I think he'll have Amity to help ;) Thanks for reviewing again! **

_**me **_**– Mark's death was rather sad but necessary. Haha, I don't whether you've read this far, but I suppose if you have, Esme got her revenge by killing Cary's half-sister and Cary did end up dying. Mark was one of my favourite OCs too! He actually was based off my friend's little sister, who loves her big sister and swears she'll always protect her. She also is really protective of all of her sister's closest friends. We get along really well **** I just decided to make the kid a boy instead, but if you wanted the random fact, there you go! The girl he was based off it called Tina, just for another random fact! And I'm glad you think Emrys rocks, I think the same too! And when it comes to hunting me down to the ends of the Earth for more chapters, at least bring Bradley James with you, I'd totally go to the ends of the Earth with him ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

_**bilboswaggins2**_** – I'm glad the heart to heart really made up for it! Haha, it's nice to know my writing has an effect! Aww, thanks for fangirling over me, I suppose :P I feel very flattered too. I'll take Bradley, you take Colin, haha, it could be a late birthday present for Bradley! Haha, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr went nuts for him! (I went nuts too!) Being a fangirl is amazing! Haha, yes, let's save that conversation for another day. Aw, thanks for reviewing and loving my story, as well as being so generous when it comes to that certain little other thing! (I think you'll know what!) **

_**LadyMorganaPendragon**_** – Aww, thanks for loving the Merity in the chapter! Was there enough in this chapter? Don't worry because there will definitely be more after Merlin just accepts that Amity doesn't want a nobleman ;) I understand that it's hard to find the time to update, I have that issue too! That's why I've been a lot slower to update recently! Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**Amy **_**– Haha, you got some knight involvement! Don't worry, you'll see them tease Merlin and Amity, but for now, they just want to get them together. Aww, thanks for loving the ending and how Merlin and Amity opened up about their problems! Now that they've bonded, I think you'll find that Merlin is a lot more attracted to her and she feels a lot less misunderstood or lonely. And as for the kiss on the cheek, how did you feel about the near kisses they had? Although they will definitely kiss very soon, perhaps after they've dealt with the mirror and Merlin accepts that Amity doesn't want a nobleman. It's nice Merlin does have Morgana to talk to, she is one of the reasons he was so prepared to allow himself to talk to Amity, since Morgana helps him understand his feelings. I'm pretty sure Gwen and Morgana could be considered hardcore shippers of Merity :P Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**221b has a tardis**_** – Aww, thanks for liking the heart to heart! Haha, trust me, they will soon do more than kissing on the cheek ;) You are so sweet and kind! I'll have to see whether the quote stays or not because a friend of mine has offered to make the new pic, however, I'd still keep it as my profile pic **** You're a huge fan of the Mortal Instruments? That's so cool, they were my second fandom because my first was Harry Potter. Who was your favourite character? Mine was Magnus, cause let's face it, that man has so much sass it makes him very hot. I don't know whether I can say a particular book from the series as my favourite, because I liked pretty much all of them. If I had to go with one, maybe the last one? Although, I got so upset when Simon forgot, but I liked meeting Magnus' Dad, plus Clary and Jace finally did the horizontal tango and, my favourite part, MALEC GOT BACK TOGETHER! OH MY GOSH, I FREAKED AND CRIED AND LAUGHED AND SMILED AND MALEC GOT BACK TOGETHER, ARGHHHH! I literally cried when they broke up because they were my first hardcore ship (other than the 10****th**** Doctor/Rose Tyler and James/Lily Potter). So yeah, that didn't really answer your question completely, but I liked most of the books (except for the whole get together, break up, back together, break up, back together, fight lots, love each other because they're no longer siblings thing that Clary and Jace have going on, admittedly, that annoyed me a little). Have you seen the movie? Sorry for the essay I gave you, but you got me really excited! Haha, thanks for reviewing! **

_**Guest (1)**_** – There will be more Merity! I promise! I update so quickly because I plan everything out ahead of time (I literally have a book with each character and what's going to happen to them) and then I just type very quickly and I probably don't spend as much time editing as I probably should (confessions of a fanfic writer). Sometimes, I plan something, but when I get up to it, it doesn't happen. For example, originally Esme and Soldier were going to like each other, but I changed my mind (don't worry, they'll find love in other people!). I also was going to make Sir Lewis good but just very perverted, but I decided not to. Another random fact is that before I wrote this story, Amity's name was going to be Anna, but I decided that Amity seemed so much better for a future Queen. Those are just some random facts about how it was going to go and how I changed it. And thanks for the constructive crit, because, believe it or not, I do actually like it. This is going to sound very weird, but yours made me laugh because throughout all my yeas in highschool (about 4 now), every English teacher I have had has told me to not use 'however' in my essays as much as I do. I once tallied up how many 'howevers' I used and I reached 17. That's pretty good considering there was only 6 paragraphs :P Thank you for saying this and I'll remember for future reference! You're not know-it-all, you're really helpful because I seriously don't notice how many times I write 'however' until someone points it out. Thanks for reviewing! xx**

_**Lbunny **_**– Haha, I'm glad you like Merity so much – there will be more! There might even be a proper kiss very soon ;) Thank you for reviewing again! **

_**Guest (2)**_** – Haha, yes, very eloquently put! Thanks for reviewing! xx**


End file.
